Corazones de la Noche
by Linda-ravstar
Summary: Una persecución y una conexión accidental arrastrarán a un corazón prisionero de una rosa de papel a un torrente de sueños y dolor. Después de todo, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser enamorarse de un ladrón? ¡Capítulo XXVII arriba!
1. Te lo advierto: no me sigas

_**Disclaimer: **_Teen Titans no me pertenece

_**Nota de la Autora:**_ Lamento a todos aquellos que han estado siguiendo mi fic "¿Luz u Oscuridad?", pero ese escrito quedará detenido por un corto tiempo, ya que me he bloqueado respecto a él y necesito recuperar el interés en él. Lo siento, de verdad. Espero que disfruten con este nuevo fic, las críticas constructivas son bienvenidas. ¡Un abrazo y un saludo a todos!

_**Corazones de la Noche**_

_**Capítulo I: Te lo advierto: no me sigas**_

_Raven's POV_

Sonó la alarma de la Torre y todos corrimos hacia el salón principal, como tantas veces lo habíamos hecho, para informarnos sobre qué enemigo enfrentaríamos. Hacia bastante tiempo que la actividad de los villanos había decaído, para ser más precisa, desde que derrotamos a la Hermandad del Mal. Supongo que esa victoria nuestra minó la confianza de muchos. Pero no de todos, al parecer.

-Es Red X –nos informó Robin, cuyos ojos se entornaron bajo la máscara. Yo sabía que una de las cosas que recurrentemente no dejaba dormir a nuestro líder, era la identidad del escurridizo ladrón-. Al parecer, está robando una joyería del centro.

-Viejo, quería ver el especial de "Choque de Planetas" –Chico Bestia parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Lo has visto unas mil trescientas veces! –lo reprendió Cyborg con una expresión de desaprobación-. No necesitas verlo de nuevo. Pierde la gracia.

-¡No pierde nada! ¡Es un clásico!

-Dejen de discutir estupideces –les dije con mi usual tono de voz-. Y vámonos.

Chico Bestia soltó un suspiro y se resignó a perderse el especial, mientras nos dirigíamos al Auto T. Le lancé una mirada fugaz, sin lograr comprender cómo era que podía continuar viendo ese programa sin aburrirse, si lo había visto tantas veces. Realmente Chico Bestia era un misterio extraño, si uno se ponía a pensar. Vi a Starfire con una amplia sonrisa junto a mí, por lo que deduje que durante la mañana, cuando salió con Robin, no lo había pasado mal. Vaya que se habían demorado esos dos en aceptar sus sentimientos. Y eso que yo era la reprimida emocionalmente.

-¡Ahí está! –gritó Robin, provocando que Cyborg frenara exageradamente y mi rostro fuera a estamparse en el asiento delantero.

-Qué fino, viejo. ¡Podrías haber avisado que ibas a hacer eso! –refunfuñó Chico Bestia, en iguales condiciones. Yo simplemente me palpé la mejilla para comprobar si aún conservaba la sensibilidad y rodé los ojos. Nos bajamos rápidamente.

Red X parecía ajeno a nuestra presencia, pues observaba detenidamente un anillo de oro, sin pudor alguno, como si estuviera en el más cómodo centro comercial. Hubiera pasado fácilmente por un millonario excéntrico, si no fuera por el vidrio roto, el traje de ladrón y el vendedor amordazado en el suelo. Suspiré. Jamás habíamos logrado atrapar a Red X, pues era como una anguila: demasiado gelatinoso y juguetón. Esperé la señal de mi líder, clavando mis ojos en X para intentar prever sus movimientos. No se pasaría de listo esta vez.

-¡Alto ahí! –exclamó Robin, plantándose en frente del criminal, que no se inmutó en lo más mínimo-. ¡Suelta eso, X, a menos que tengas con qué pagarlo!

El ladrón se volteó y, si no fuera por su máscara que cubría por completo su rostro, hubiera creído que alzaba una ceja y sonreía ante la ingenuidad del petirrojo. Nos hizo un gesto con la mano, indicando que estaba ocupado y que esperásemos un momento. Descarado.

-Supongo que será al viejo modo –susurró Robin-. ¡Titanes, al ataque!

-¡Viejo, creí que nunca lo dirías! –exclamó Cyborg, lanzándose hacia adelante.

Red X, inusualmente callado, esquivó con facilidad los ataques de Chico Bestia y Cyborg, defendiéndose con sus equis. Intenté derribarlo de un tubazo, que invoqué con mis poderes, pero en vez de eso, el ladrón se subió al tubo y me derribó con una patada voladora desde allí. Estúpida, ¿cómo no lo vi venir?

-Tal vez para la próxima –oí que se burlaba. Solté un bufido de desprecio, jamás me había agradado su complejo de superioridad.

-¡Esto acaba aquí, X! -gritó Robin, intentando congelarlo con una de sus bombas especiales. Ni falta hace decir que Red X la evadió como si se tratara de un divertido juego del parque.

-Nunca aprendes, niño. ¿Por qué no me dejas tranquilo? ¡No soy un peligro para tu adorada Jump City! –soltó X, al parecer fastidiado.

-¡Eres un ladrón y tienes que pagar por tus crímenes! –dijo Starfire, lanzando sus rayos verdes sin ningún resultado-. ¡Ríndete!

Supongo que hasta yo me hubiese reído en el lugar de Red X. Definitivamente el equipo iba a tener que trabajar en eso de las arengas y frases heroicas. Observé fijamente la posición del ladrón cuando el equipo reanudó el ataque sin mayores efectos. Tal vez podría intentar inmovilizarlo mentalmente. Había logrado aumentar mis poderes en el último tiempo y había seguido un entrenamiento bastante útil que había potenciado mis hechizos y ataques. Quizás era el momento apropiado para poner en práctica la teoría.

-¡Azarath, Mitrion, Zintos! –grité, mientras Red X huía con el botín, ya cantando victoria. Un rayo de energía negra lo golpeó en la espalda, haciéndolo caer de rodillas. Una sensación cosquilleante y fría recorrió mi cuerpo y por un instante, temí haber realizado algo fuera de mis parámetros. Sin embargo, había logrado, en apariencia, mi propósito: X estaba inmovilizado.

-¡Eso es, Raven! –me felicitó Chico Bestia.

-¡Reténlo ahí! –me ordenó Robin, totalmente inconsciente del esfuerzo enérgico que significaba obedecerlo.

_Ni lo pienses, preciosa. _

Solté un grito ahogado de sorpresa. ¿Cómo había logrado Red X…? ¿Me había hablado mentalmente? ¿O era que yo le había leído su mente, sin darme cuenta? Una suerte de corriente eléctrica me sacudió la espina dorsal y el ladrón, lentamente, comenzó a recuperar el movimiento. Incrementé la presión del hechizo, pues no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo huir.

_¡Suéltame! _

_ No voy a soltarte, X. Quédate quieto o sólo será peor, _pensé, intentando forzarlo a que no ejerciera resistencia, pues estaba resultando francamente agotador y tedioso mantenerlo retenido con el hechizo. Un gruñido de ira salió del pecho de X y en un extraño movimiento, un rayo de luz negra nos golpeó a ambos, como si el hechizo hubiera llegado a su punto máximo y hubiera explotado. Salí despedida hacia atrás, golpeándome contra la pared. Solté un quejido de dolor, pero me incorporé rápidamente, intentando visualizar a Red X. No obstante, no había ni rastros de él.

-¡Amiga! ¿Estás bien? –Starfire se acercó a mí, bastante preocupada.

-Sí. ¿Dónde está X? –inquirí, extrañada. ¿Qué rayos me había sucedido? Tenía una sensación muy rara y la cabeza parecía darme vueltas. Definitivamente, eso de practicar con nuevas técnicas de magia en plena batalla había sido una pésima idea. ¿En qué estaba pensando, por Azar? La inactividad me había adormecido el sentido común. O tal vez fuera el excesivo tiempo en un mismo espacio que Chico Bestia.

-Red X escapó –dijo Cyborg, revisando el área en su brazo biónico-. Debió desaparecer lejos de aquí, porque no lo ubico en el área. Siempre hace lo mismo –Suspiró, algo cansado.

-No importa, lo volveremos a enfrentar ¡y lo atraparemos! –exclamó Starfire, con su contagioso optimismo. Supongo que soy la única inmune a ese tipo de patologías.

-¡Así se habla! –sonrió Chico Bestia.

-¿Cómo pueden alegrarse por esto? ¡¡Red X escapó y ustedes están celebrando!!

O tal vez no soy la única.

-Ah, vamos, hombre. Escapó, lo atraparemos. Relájate –dijo Cyborg.

-¡No lo entienden! ¡Ella lo dejó escapar! –gritó Robin.

Tardé unos cuantos segundos en percatarme de que su dedo acusador me estaba apuntando a mí. Robin culpándome. Ja. Eso es nuevo. Tal vez estar demasiado tiempo en el extranjero hizo que alguna neurona hiciera un contacto erróneo en su cerebro.

-¿Disculpa? -alcancé a mascullar, bastante molesta.

-¡Debiste retenerlo! ¡Lo dejaste huir! -me gritó, furioso.

-Robin, no trates así a Raven. Ella no tiene la culpa, ninguno de nosotros fue capaz de detenerlo tampoco. Es una culpa colectiva.

-Pero ella tuvo la oportunidad -porfió el petirrojo, que cuando una idea se le metía en la cabeza, no había quien lo hiciera cambiar de opinión. Y la verdad, no estaba de humor para tratar con él.

-Errar es humano. Echarle la culpa al otro... es más humano todavía -murmuré entre dientes, clavándole mi mirada fría e inexpresiva, como siempre, pero cargada con una llamita de rabia.

-¡¡Yo...!! -comenzó a aullar Robin, pero Chico Bestia lo interrumpió.

-No descargues tus frustraciones con ella. No tiene caso: Red X escapó y nada de lo que digas va a cambiar eso. Mejor pensemos en cómo atraparlo.

-Vaya, eso fue sensato -dije con voz burlona-. Viniendo de ti. -Chico Bestia sólo sonrió. Al menos él sí tenía buen carácter.

Robin estaba que echaba chispas y, como dije, no tenía salud para aguantarlo en ese preciso momento, pues me hallaba igual de inquieta y molesta que él, sólo que yo sabía disimularlo. ¿Cómo había logrado Red X romper mi hechizo? ¿Por qué sentía que algo extraño había pasado, algo que no era simplemente un error en un conjuro? Me sentía rara, más de lo usual se explica, como si tuviera algo especial dentro. O tal vez fuera que la paranoia de Robin me había afectado.

-...nos separaremos y buscaremos a Red X -oí que mi líder decía. Ni siquiera lo miré, desaparecí en forma de cuervo, dispuesta a vigilar los cielos sola. Mejor que mal acompañada. ¿Desde cuando Robin era tan... idiota? Mascullé una maldición entre dientes, intentando reprimir la ira que, como un volcán a punto de estallar en erupción, se estaba acumulando peligrosamente en mi pecho. Tendría que meditar a la vuelta, qué fastidio. Y yo que creía que sólo Chico Bestia me sacaba de quicio.

Intenté concentrarme en mi misión, dispuesta a atrapar a Red X con mis propias manos para así cerrarle la boca a Robin. De acuerdo, estaba molesta. Tenía que controlar eso o algo explotaría pronto. Aterricé en un callejón para revisarlo minuciosamente, pues me pareció vislumbrar algo desde el cielo. Miré a mi alrededor con desconfianza, pero sin modificar mi impasible expresión. Sentía algo, había alguien en algún lado escondido y eso no me daba buena espina. ¿Por qué no podía identificar a quien fuera que estuviera oculto en las sombras? ¿Por qué no aparecía?

_ -_Bu -dijo una voz en mi oído. Voltee por instinto y un par de brazos fuertes me estamparon contra la pared. Solté un inaudible quejido, algo descolocada por aquella acción. Levanté la vista y sentí ese volcán de ira enfriarse con odio. Era Red X.

-¿Asustada?

-Ya quisieras -le espeté y lo aparté violentamente con mis poderes. Era tal la burla presente en todos sus movimientos que tenía que controlar al máximo mi rabia, que parecía más potente que nunca. Gracias, Robin.

Red X volvió a acercarse a mí, amenazadoramente, por lo que de mis manos comenzó a manar energía oscura, cuya sola imagen bastaba para advertirle al ladrón que , si se acercaba, no le iría bien; sin embargo, al parecer X era más estúpido de lo que creía y continuó su trayecto hacia mí. Tenía los puños apretados.

-Te lo advierto, titán -murmuró con un tono de voz grave y cargado de una curiosa furia-. Si vuelves a seguirme, no te irá tan bien.

-No te tengo miedo, X -susurré mirándolo directamente hacia el lugar donde creía tenía los ojos-. Vengo a detenerte.

-¿Ah sí? -Él estaba tan solo a un palmo de distancia y, sin embargo, no lograba reaccionar. Una sensación fría, como si alguien me estuviera aplicando hielo en la espalda, me inmovilizaba. No sentía temor ni me sentía intimidada, pero estaba por completo inmóvil-. Inténtalo, preciosa, pero te aseguro que no soy tan fácil de derrotar. Sólo vengo a advertirte: no me sigas ni me busques o me encontrarás.

Al fin, algo en mi cerebro pareció conectarse nuevamente y por inercia un poco de mi energía golpeó a Red X, derribándolo momentáneamente. Soltó un rugido de rabia y comenzó a atacarme con más ferocidad que antes, combinando una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con bombas y equis. Me defendí bien, pero él luchaba con más habilidad que de costumbre, por lo que ninguno de los dos pudo doblegar al otro. No obstante, algo extraño comenzó a suceder. Mis ataques eran cada vez más débiles y poco efectivos, incluso mis escudos eran rotos con absurda facilidad. Al comienzo creí que se debía a esa sensación de parálisis que aún persistía en mí, pero luego me percaté de que estaba agravándose con los segundos. ¿Qué rayos me ocurría?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Red X? -inquirí, en un intento de descifrar las intenciones del ladrón y, a la vez, de despejar mi mente, pues ya estaba bastante inquieta. Genial, primero me paralizo y luego me fallan los poderes. Sin contar con una rara sensación de tener un parásito o un intruso mental en mi interior. Qué gran día ¿eh?

-Sólo déjame tranquilo ¿quieres? -me espetó X, mientras continuaba combatiendo-. No me sigas.

Ya me estaba aburriendo con la cantaleta del "no me sigas", pero intenté concentrarme en la pelea y dejar cualquier divagación para después, cuando tuviera oportunidad. Sin embargo... ¿Por qué siempre tiene que haber un "sin embargo"?, me pregunté en una fracción de segundo antes de recibir el ataque. Una equis filosa del ladrón salió despedida hacia mí e ingenuamente me defendí con un escudo de fuerza. O eso quise hacer, porque mis poderes me traicionaron fatalmente. Ahogué un grito cuando sentí el arma romperme la piel y quedarse clavada en mi hombro. Pronto comenzó a gotear sangre.

-Te considero advertida, chica -susurró X, aunque noté un leve tono de sorpresa en su voz. O tal vez fueron ideas mías. Un rayo verde pasó zumbando junto a mi oponente quien simplemente desapareció presionando su cinturón. Cobarde. ¡Cobarde!

Los chicos llegaron corriendo hacia mí, mas debieron sortear los diversos escombros que dejó la pelea entre X y yo, lo que me dio tiempo para arrancarme la equis del hombro, reprimiendo un gemido de dolor, y disimular la herida lo mejor posible. Ah, eso y prepararme psicológicamente para la histeria de Robin. Sólo esperaba que Chico Bestia no oliera la sangre o eso sería doblemente fastidioso. "Debiste tener más cuidado"... ya me parecía oírlo. Inspiré profundamente, estaba demasiado irritable. Eso no era para nada normal. Si lo meditaba, ni siquiera parecía yo y eso no era demasiado bueno. Tenía que volver a mi personaje o algunas cosas iban a explotar. Eso ya lo había pensado antes. Bufé.

-Raven, ¿qué sucedió? -preguntó Robin observando a su alrededor.

Le narré los últimos sucesos, obviando mi problemilla con mis poderes. Eso no era de su incumbencia, no había para qué preocupar al grupo con una tontería como esa.

-¿Que no le sigas? -repitió Chico Bestia, rascándose la cabeza-. No entiendo… ¿Por qué te dijo eso?

Me encogí de hombros. Era una excelente pregunta, si me ponía a pensar. ¿Por qué me había dicho que no le siguiera? Es decir, jamás nos había dicho algo así, porque es obvio que lo persigamos. Tal vez ese mensaje apuntara a otra cosa, más que al hecho de la persecución héroe-criminal, pero… ¿A qué?

-Red X está planeando algo –murmuró Robin, golpeando su puño con la palma-. ¡Y ha vuelto a escapar! –vi en su actitud que seguía culpándome a mí del hecho. Reprimí un suspiro-. Otra vez, Raven, estuviste a punto y… -Parecía realmente frustrado-. Has estado demasiado distraída y tu actitud es muy pendular.

Necesité de un par de segundos para procesar cabalmente lo que me acababa de decir. ¿Distraída? ¿Pendular? ¿Yo? ¡Por favor! Debí repetir mentalmente mi mantra para poder estar completamente segura de que no le daría vuelta la cabeza de una bofetada, que estaba segura que merecía. ¿Me culpaba de la doble huida de Red X? ¿A mí, cuando fui la única que pudo hacer algo para retenerlo, aunque fuera unos segundos? Idiota, idiota, idiota... Vamos, tenía que calmarme. Realmente no sabía por qué Robin estaba actuando de esa manera tan infantil, pero no estaba de ánimo –gracias a él- de soportarlo. Iba a responderle con una fría saeta de mi repertorio natural de sarcasmos, cuando de pronto un brusco mareo me atacó de súbito y debí apoyar una mano en la pared contigua a mí para estabilizarme. Miré a mis compañeros fijamente para saber si habían notado mi lapsus, pero no distinguí nada en sus expresiones que pudieran afirmármelo. Maldije a mis poderes, que necesitaba en ese momento para leer las emociones de mis amigos, pero que estaban tan debilitados como yo misma.

-No tengo nada que explicar que no te haya dicho ya –le espeté a mi líder con indiferencia.

-Sí, Robin, ya vámonos. –intervino Cyborg al ver que nuestro líder estaba más que resuelto a replicarme-. Estamos cansados, no hemos almorzado y no pensamos con claridad. Es mejor dejar esto para después, cuando estemos todos más reposados.

-Sí, además que yo tengo planes para la tarde y tengo que comer temprano –comentó Chico Bestia, quien parecía bastante nervioso. No me pregunté por qué.

-Hay algo de pizza para recalentar y podríamos ver algo de televisión –Starfire sonrió, colocando una mano en el hombro de Robin-. Todos necesitamos un receso. Más tarde podremos continuar con la persecución.

Robin miró a su novia unos segundos, luego a nosotros y finalmente suspiró, asintiendo con la cabeza. Cyborg y Chico Bestia exhalaron un gran suspiro de alivio, mientras mi ceja izquierda involuntariamente se levantaba ante esa exagerada reacción. Era bastante increíble ver la influencia que ejercían las palabras de Starfire en Robin: eran como hipnotizantes, como música soporífera para el espíritu terco del pelinegro.

Sí, cursilerías, pero eran verdad. Robin me dirigió una última mirada de reprobación, lo que deduje por esas finezas faciales que aprendí a reconocer en mis amigos, y ordenó que todos volviéramos al Auto T.

Al llegar a la Torre, todo transcurrió con un curioso silencio. Cyborg calentó unos trozos de pizza y nos sentamos a comer. Yo estaba ansiosa por terminar y dirigirme a mi habitación para descubrir qué infiernos había pasado con mis poderes, qué relación tenía Red X, qué era esa sensación de tener un intruso en mi mente y, en conclusión, qué me había sucedido. El ambiente se relajó y esa tensión que se había instalado camino a nuestro hogar se disipó, aunque Robin seguía algo huraño. No demasiado, en todo caso.

-Oye, Bestita, ¿Por qué tan apurado? –preguntó Cyborg, al ver que, en efecto, Chico Bestia tragaba su tofu –la pizza no era vegetariana-, como si el mundo fuera a acabarse.

-Tengo que salir –explicó con la boca llena y chorreándose algo de leche de soya en el uniforme-. ¡Demonios! ¡Ahora tendré que cambiarme de ropa!

-Calma, amigo, ¿a dónde tienes que ir, que es tan importante? –De pronto la alienígena pegó un grito tal que no pude evitar un sobresalto-. ¿¡Tienes una cita?!

Por un segundo, creí que Chico Bestia se reiría, se sonrojaría y negaría o, por último, explicaría a lo que iba, sin hacer caso de la pelirroja; sin embargo, en vez de eso, se quedó estático, se ruborizó y sonrió.

-Sí y estoy algo atrasado –admitió, mientras dejaba su plato y vaso en el fregadero.

-¡¡Ay, que alegría, amigo!! –gritó Starfire, rompiendo el límite de decibeles saludables-. ¿Quién es la afortunada?

Supe el nombre antes de que lo pronunciara.

-Es Terra –susurró, con algo de tristeza en su voz que intentó disimular-. En realidad, es Tara, porque ella no recuerda nada, pero… bueno, es complicado y debo irme. No alcanzo a cambiarme, espero que no note la mancha. Bueno, ¡nos vemos, chicos!

El chico salió rápidamente, transformado en un halcón, dejándonos en un silencio extraño. No precisamente incómodo, pero sí… raro. Rehuí la mirada de todos, pues no me apetecía hablar de Terra ni de ningún tema parecido. Vi que Cyborg tenía el tino para comentar el anuncio de Chico Bestia con Starfire lejos de mis oídos. Sonreí levemente. Él si sabía cómo comportarse.

-Voy a estar en mi habitación –anuncié, más por costumbre que por otra cosa. Desaparecí antes de que nadie alcanzara a decir nada. Aparecí en mi habitación, cómoda y oscura, ideal para mis habituados ojos. Me sentía en mi elemento, en mis cuatro privadas paredes, lejos de todo y todos. A veces me sentía ahogada y angustiada adentro y necesitaba salir al mundo, pero en aquellos momentos era mi refugio. Mi templo.

-Ahora a revisar esto –me dije, observándome en el espejo y señalándome la sien. No me apetecía en lo más mínimo ir a Nunca Jamás. Por mi mente pasó la ridícula imagen de yo lidiando con todas esas emociones, todas hablando al mismo yiempo y estresándome más de lo que ya estaba. No, ir a mi mente era una pésima idea en ese instante. ¿Por qué debería empezar, entonces? Una punzada de dolor en mi hombro ordenó mi lista de prioridades. Tenía que sanar esa herida. ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido? Tal vez Robin tenía razón y andaba distraída, aunque dudaba que así fuera.

Me dirigí al baño, me quité la capa y aparté el leotardo lo suficiente como para dejar la incisión a la vista. Aún sangraba un poco y ¡demonios! había manchado el uniforme. Esperaba que a quien le toacra lavar la ropa no la revisara minuciosamente o tendría otra sarta de preguntas inquisitoriales al respecto. Me forcé por concentrarme y dejar cualquier otra reflexión para después, mientras regresaba a mi habitación por otro uniforme limpio. Me quité el leotardo y con una esponja limpié la sangre que aún quedaba en mi piel. El corte no era demasiado grave, pero tampoco insignificantre: me ardía y estaba bastante inflamado. Cuando terminé de limpiar la zona, posé mi mano disponible sobre ella y comenzó el proceso de curación que demoró unos minutos. Al acabar, el corte estaba cicatrizado acsi por completo, aunque seguía molestándome y la hinchazón no había desaparecido, por lo que decidí cubrir con una venda. Era mejor prevenir que lamentar. Guardé todo donde correspondía, me vestí y volví a mi habitación.

Fruncí el ceño, mientras me echaba en la cama. Me había tardado demasiado en curar -y a medias, todavía- una simple lesión. Mis poderes estaban... Algo hizo click dentro de mi cabeza cuando pensé en ello. Mis poderes. Esa herida había sido producto de una falla de mis poderes; sin embargo, había podido curarme sin problemas, por lo que suponía que el problema ocurrido durante la batalla contra Red X había sido momentáneo. Hice levitar algunos objetos para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden. Y lo estaba. ¿Qué había sucedido, entonces?

-Peculiar, a decir verdad -susurré, mirando el techo-. ¿Qué me pasó durante la pelea?

No lo sabía, aunque una de las posibilidades podría ser que mi hechizo fallido de parálisis, al explotar, haya afectado temporalmente mis poderes. No estaba demasiado convencida, pero al menos era algo. Suspiré. Estaba demasiado acelerada, mi mente estaba llena de pensamientos y no lograba mantener mis emociones bajo el suficiente control. Me sentía preocupada y extrañamente ansiosa. Tenía que meditar. Sin embargo… antes tenía que resolver el problema de aquella sensación de intruso en mi mente. ¿Por qué sentía que había algo en mi interior, algo que no era parte de mí?

Por años había tenido una sensación parecida y el culpable había sido Trigon, mi padre. Pero esta vez se sentía diferente. Como si hubiera algo en mi interior, algo que no debería estar ahí, pero que tampoco era maligno, algo que era inofensivo. Pero había algo, sin duda. ¿Qué podría ser?

"Si lo supieras, no te lo estarías preguntando ¿verdad?", dijo una vocecita interior, bastante burlona. Tenía razón. No encontraba respuesta para ello, quizás meditar y despejar mi mente traería la respuesta. Como también era posible que no la trajera. Demonios, estaba demasiado agitada. Demasiado, considerando quién y cómo era yo. Estaba pensando con rapidez e irreflexión, sin detenerme a considerar diferentes puntos de vista o diversas posibilidades. Tenía que meditar, nada de lo que estaba haciendo me ayudaba. Robin, Red X, intruso, conjuro fallido, mi culpa, dolor, mengua de poderes… era demasiado. Había que bajar las revoluciones, volver a ser yo y pensar. Inspiré profundamente y levité, cruzando mis piernas en la posición de loto.

-Azarath, Mitrion, Zhintos… -susurré, sintiendo como la calma se apoderaba de mi ser-. Azarath, Mitrion, Zintos…

_Me está siguiendo, me está siguiendo. ¡Le dije que me dejara tranquilo! _

-¿Qué? –musité, mirando a mi alrededor, buscando el dueño de esa voz.

_Esa titán... ¿Por qué siento esto? _

Red X, pensé. Sin embargo, no pude seguir reflexionando sobre eso, porque en ese momento, sonó la alarma.

**¿Y bien?**

**¿Superó las expectativas? ¿En qué debo mejorar? ¿Debo olvidarlo y dedicarme a barrer calles mejor? (xD)**

**¡Un saludo!**

**Linda  
**


	2. Una excusa para ¿hacer lo correcto?

_**Agradecimientos:**_

**A Dragon**: ¡Gracias, amigo, por leerme! Siempre te torturo con mis fics y tus comentarios siempre me alegran el día. ¡Muchas gracias! Espero disfrutes con este nuevo capítulo y me dejes tu sincera, y siempre bienvenida, opinión.

**Coockie:** ¡No sabes la sorpresa y la alegría que me embargaron cuando leí tu review! ¡Para nada fue pobre, fue magnífico! Realmente me dio ánimos para terminar este capítulo y animarme a publicarlo. Admiro tu experiencia, pese a que creas que no es mucha, en la escritura y siempre estaré dispuesta a aprender de ti. Gracias por leerme y espero este capítulo no te aburra demasiado. Y veremos cuál de tus suposiciones se cumplirá... ¡Saludos!

_**II.– Una excusa para ¿hacer lo correcto?**_

A pesar de que mi recién estrenada paranoia me hizo esperar encontrar a Red X en la batalla, sólo se trataba del Asombroso Mambo, que con un truco bastante ridículo con cartas y conejos, intentó robar una tienda de relojes. Ni falta hace decir que lo detuvimos en unos cuantos segundos. Supongo que tanta experiencia en batallas y tantas situaciones de vida o muerte vividas, nos han dado más fortaleza y eficacia. Después de todo, los Jóvenes Titanes lograron sobrevivir a Trigon y a la Hermandad del Mal. Solté un suspiro cuando recordé ambos episodios, ninguno de los cuales me era grato, en especial –evidentemente–, el primero. Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo de pensar en el pasado, porque el presente tenía demasiado enigmas para resolver, que debía resolver.

Al regresar a la Torre, luego de haber entregado al mago a la policía, me dirigí a la azotea para intentar reflexionar sobre lo que me preocupaba: la voz de Red X en mi mente. Era evidente que mi "hechizo fallido", maldita sea yo por haberlo probado, guardaba relación con la nueva intromisión involuntaria del ladrón en mi mente. O de la mía en la de él, no sabía bien. ¿Por qué Red X creía, o más bien, sentía que yo lo estaba siguiendo? No comprendía la sensación de acecho que parecía atormentar al ladrón ni su desesperación por que cesara; no obstante, era mi deber averiguar todo lo concerniente a ello, pues sabía que era mi culpa.

El problema era que cualquier solución que encontrara, estaba segura de que requeriría la cooperación de X y no sabía si él se ofrecería para eso. Tal vez sí, pero no podía darlo por hecho. Eso significaba una complicación, claramente. Mientras tanto, tenía que pensar en la solución. ¿Habría algún contrahechizo que pudiera arreglar el lío en que nos había metido? Sí, claro que debía de haberlo, pero... ¿Cuál era el problema en concreto? Esa era la clave, desconocía cuál era el problema en su totalidad. Oía la voz de Red X, pero ¿qué significaba eso?

–¡Raven, estabas aquí! –oí la voz de Chico Bestia a mis espaldas. Lucía descolocado y algo nervioso, pues muchas veces le había advertido que no me interrumpiera cuando estaba meditando. Bien, no lo estaba haciendo, por lo que no había pecado. Jugué con la idea de reprenderlo de todas maneras, pero no me sentía de tantos ánimos como para bromear. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer.

–Descuida –susurré–. No estaba meditando. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él se colocó una mano en la nuca, sin sonreír y no necesité de mis poderes para saber que estaba preocupado. Se acercó a mí y se sentó en la orilla de la Torre. Por alguna razón, cuyo por qué no me preocupé en entender, seguí el impulso de sentarme junto a él.

–¿Sucede algo? –le pregunté, pese a que era obvio.

No me respondió enseguida, parecía luchar contra algo más fuerte que él, algo que le afectaba mucho y que creía saber qué era. Sin embargo, le di tiempo para aclararse, ya que no quería forzarlo a decir algo que no quería. Me sorprendí de sentirme tan... ¿receptiva era la palabra?

–Es sólo que... –comenzó lentamente, con un tono de tristeza inconfundible en su voz que me desconcertó hasta cierto punto–. Es sobre Tara, yo no sé... –Se cortó súbitamente y me miró como si recién se percatara de que yo estaba allí. Fenomenal–. Lo siento, no creo que seas la indicada para escuchar esto.

Un balde de agua fría me recorrió todo el cuerpo cuando lo oí. Tenía problemas con Tara y necesitaba a alguien que lo escuchara. Yo podría hacerlo, pero a él, luego de pensarlo, no le agradaba demasiado la idea de que yo fuera quien lo hiciera, pues sabía de mi eterna enemistad con Terra, la traidora. Inspiré algo de aire. No me molestaba hablar sobre la rubia y menos cuando un amigo necesitaba ayuda, pero me molestó un poco el comentario de Chico Bestia.

–Puedo hacer un esfuerzo, Chico Bestia –mascullé mirándolo fijamente, mientras me sacaba la capucha para que comprobara que estaba siendo sincera–. No soy tan egoísta, ¿sabes?

De inmediato, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, comprendiendo el alcance que había tenido en mí su frase.

–¡No, Raven! ¡Yo no quise decir eso! –Las palabras se le atropellaban y alcé una mano para tranquilizarlo. Hubiera sonreído, pero algo en mí, como siempre, me lo impidió.

–Calma, sé que no quisiste decir eso. Sólo lo dije para que lo recordaras –Hice una pausa–. Así que Terra... –Varias emociones hicieron acto de presencia en mi pecho cuando recordé a la controladora de la Tierra. Las ignoré–. Jamás me agradó, eso lo sabes. Antes de que todo sucediera, antes de que todo se viniera abajo, no me agradaba, pero no era culpa de ella. Supongo que sentí envidia, celos... –No me había dado cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo hasta que Chico Bestia me interrumpió.

–¿Tú? ¿Celos? ¿Por qué? –inquirió, realmente extrañado.

Dudé. Había hablado demás, pero ya no podía retractarme. Después de todo, esos sentimientos, se suponía, habían quedado atrás, enterrados entre los últimos horrores de una profecía rota. No tenía nada qué ocultar ya, creía no tener rencores. Se suponía que no había peligro.

–Simplemente ella logró en unos días lo que yo he intentado toda mi vida –No noté el amargor que fluía de mi voz en el instante en que pronuncié esas palabras, pero vi la expresión de Chico Bestia deformarse con preocupación–, pero no estás aquí para escuchar mis dudas existenciales. ¿verdad?

El aguardó unos segundos antes de hablar. Supongo que lo incomodé. Típico.

–Es que... no entiendo –murmuró bastante abatido. Podía sentir su tristeza irradiar hacia mí–. ¿Será ella? ¿Por qué no quiere recordar?

Me tomé algunos segundos antes de darle una respuesta. El tema de Terra, en este caso Tara, siempre ha sido sensible, en especial para Chico Bestia. A nadie le era desconocido que el chico estaba y seguía enamorado de la rubia, pese a su traición. Supongo que fue el único que comprendió sus acciones, el único que entendió el por qué de su camino. A mí, como le había dicho, la chica jamás me cayó en gracia, pero eso no tenía por qué afectar a Chico Bestia, en particular cuando se sentía entristecido respecto a ella.

–Chico Bestia –Comencé lentamente, pues para mí tampoco era demasiado fácil–, ¿Tú crees que sea ella?

Él asintió con la mirada fija en las rocas de la base de la Torre. Podía sentir una suerte de ansiedad y desesperación emanar del cambiante, como si necesitara urgentemente que alguien le dijera que tenía esperanzas de hacerla volver. No obstante, tampoco podía mentirle.

–Yo no sé si la chica con la que has estado es la misma Terra que conocimos –le dije y él volvió a asentir con la cabeza, era posible que se esperase esa respuesta–, pero si lo fuera, ¿qué harías?

–Trataría de convencerla por todos los medios de que volviera –musitó él, apretando uno de sus puños–. ¿Crees que pueda ser ella?

–No es imposible, pero, insisto, si realmente es ella, tienes que respetar las razones que tiene para no volver. Por algo rehuye de nosotros, tendrás que darle tiempo para pensar con claridad, para lidiar con sus propios fantasmas. Si aceptas esa condición y sigues reconstruyendo la relación que tuvieron, tarde o temprano, volverá.

Él sonrió. Era una sonrisa tan sincera y radiante, que me desconcertó por unos segundos. Era increíble ver cómo podía pasar de una taciturna tristeza a una explosiva alegría, con tan solo escuchar unas palabras. Y venidas de mí , todavía. Supongo que eso fue lo que me pareció raro.

–No sabes cuánto significan esas palabras para mí, Raven –Dicho esto y sin previo aviso, me dio un gran abrazo que, debido a mi usual modo de ser, recibí tensa y bastante incómoda, hasta que le pedí que me soltara–. Lo siento, es sólo que… Bueno, gracias por escucharme, la verdad necesitaba oír eso. No lo había pensado de esa manera ¿sabes? –Hizo una pausa y se llevó una mano a la nuca–. Y sí, si pienso…

–Sé que lo haces, sólo que no lo demuestras demasiado –susurré, sonriendo levemente–. Supongo que irás por ella ¿no?

–¡Por supuesto! ¡Este bombonazo se va de inmediato a conquistar a la chica de sus sueños! –Iba ya de salida, con una pose de supermodelo y el pecho inflado en fingida presunción, cuando se volteó de improviso y me miró con inquietud–. Oye, pero ¿qué hay de ti y el asunto con Robin? ¿Estás bien?

–Sí, no te preocupes. Ve, yo me quedaré un rato más –le informé, secretamente sorprendida por su preocupación, aunque sin ánimo para tocar ese tema con nadie.

Chico Bestia se acercó nuevamente a mí y esbozó una fugaz sonrisa.

–¿Estás segura de que no quieres hablar? –preguntó, algo nervioso–. Después de todo, tú me ayudaste y me gustaría hacer lo mismo. Si quieres saberlo, yo no creo que estés distraída o que tu actitud sea penfular.

–Pendular –le corregí.

–¡Eso, eso! Sólo estaba… ¿cómo se dice? ¡Probándote, eso! –Se rió de su propia ignorancia, mas pronto volvió a adquirir una expresión seria y preocupada–. Tal vez deberías ir a hablar con Robin.

Negué con la cabeza. Charlar con mi líder era lo que menos me tentaba en esos momentos; necesitaba solucionar algunas inquietudes antes y encontrarme de un humor lo suficientemente apacible para tratar con él. Sin mencionar que debía darle tiempo para que él mismo se tranquilizara o cualquier conversación mantenida terminaría con media Torre explotando. Rodé los ojos al imaginarlo.

–Dudo que Robin quiera hablar conmigo y soy de la idea de que es mejor esperar un poco de tiempo –Solté un suspiro–. En todo caso, gracias por tu preocupación, Chico Bestia.

–¡No hay de qué! –Nuevamente su radiante y contagiosa, para cualquiera menos yo, sonrisa apareció en su rostro–. Además, te agradezco la comprensión. En fin, ahora me voy. ¡Adiós! –En vez de dirigirse hacia las escaleras que daban hacia el salón principal, corrió hacia el borde de la Torre y, transformado en paloma, alzó el vuelo hasta perderse entre los edificios de la ciudad.

Lo seguí con la mirada hasta que desapareció por completo de mi espectro visual. Por un segundo, mi mente se llenó de imágenes de Terra durante el tiempo en que fue una Joven Titán. Debía admitir que se sentía bien tenerla en el equipo, le daba a todos dinamismo, espontaneidad, energía. ¿Confié en ella? Sí. ¿Compartí con ella? Sí. ¿Me afectó su traición? Por supuesto, me llenó de ira. Ira porque hubiera podido elegir seguir con nosotros, porque no era prisionera de su destino, porque hubiera podido controlar sus poderes y sus miedos. Sin embargo, luego de tanto tiempo, mi perspectiva había cambiado, aunque no sabía por qué. Supongo que yo misma había ido cambiando, trataba de no ser tan dura en mis juicios. Terra le temía a sus poderes, le temía a sí mismo. Y yo sabía de eso. Por Azar, que lo sabía. Aunque de forma diferente.

–_No estás enfocándote. ¡Viniste a la azotea a pensar! _–me reprendió una voz en mi interior y tenía razón en hacerlo: no me estaba concentrando en lo que debía. Dejé mi mente en blanco, ya que así era mucho más fácil encontrar una respuesta escondida y traté de pasearme entre los rincones de mis pensamientos para hallar lo que buscaba. Nada, por supuesto. Tal vez ir a Nunca Jamás no sería tan mala idea, después de todo.

Pero como nada de lo que me proponía últimamente estaba saliendo bien, mi viaje a mi mente fue interrumpido por la alarma. ¿Qué rayos sucedía con los villanos de Jump City? ¿Habían recién despertado de una hibernación? ¿Por qué se les tenía que ocurrir a todos aparecer en esos días en que estaba tan ocupada? De inmediato, mediante un portal de magia oscura, aparecí en el salón principal.

–¿Quién es esta vez? –pregunté con indiferencia. Ya todos estaban allí.

–Sí, yo también quiero saber –refunfuñó Chico Bestia, evidentemente fastidiado por la interrupción en sus "planes de conquista".

Un silencio algo pesado se formó mientras Cyborg tecleaba buscando al causante de la activación de la alarma. Un presentimiento se formó en la boca de mi estómago, pero procuré ignorarlo, pues sólo estaba distrayéndome. Finalmente apareció un símbolo en la pantalla. Robin entornó los ojos y golpeó la mesa con el puño.

–Es Red X –susurró en un tono de voz que parecía desearle la más horrible de las muertes. O yo lo interpretaba así, quizás debiera dejar de leer tantas cosas de terror en las noches.

–Tómate las cosas con calma, viejo –le advirtió Cyborg a Robin, quien lucía realmente tenso. Hacia mucho que no lo veía alterado de ese modo, pero preferí ocupar mi mente en cómo pelear y detener a X; hablaría luego con el petirrojo.

–Escuchen, Titanes, Red X se encuentra en una bóveda bancaria. Nuestro plan de acción será el siguiente –Robin ajustó unos cuantos implementos en su cinturón y prosiguió con las instrucciones–: la prioridad será no dejarlo salir del banco, donde tendrá más opciones de escapar. ¿De acuerdo?

El plan tenía una falla tan evidente que debí morderme el labio para no replicarle enseguida. Calma, tranquilidad... Había que esperar el momento adecuado para criticar, con sutileza, la estrategia y proponer una mejor. Sí, no había para qué alterarse.

–¿Qué hay de los civiles? –inquirió Starfire, bastante preocupada. Al menos yo no era la única en notar lo impulsivo, peligroso y descabellado de la estrategia.

–No te preocupes, Star, ordenaremos una rápida evacuación y nos encargaremos de proteger a los rezagados –le tranquilizó Chico Bestia con una expresión, debía decirlo, poco usual de seguridad en su rostro.

Ya era demasiado tiempo sin que nadie se diera cuenta de la enorme falla del brillante plan de Robin, por lo que, desistiendo de toda precaución y mandando al diablo cualquier sutileza, decidí hablar.

–Red X puede teletransportarse con su cinturón. No tiene el más mínimo sentido encerrarlo en el banco si puede escaparse de todos modos. Y no podemos destruir el cinturón, porque su núcleo es de Xenotihum.

Sostení la dura mirada de Robin, mientras percibía cómo la tensión del ambiente aumentaba considerablemente. Sabía que estaba en lo correcto, por lo que no dejé de mirar a mi líder directamente, sin miedo. Tras unos segundos bastante densos, en especial para el resto de nuestros compañeros, quienes no cesaban de mirarse con angustia y escasa discreción, Robin se enderezó un poco y volvió a hablar.

–Bien, si el cinturón es un problema, se lo quitaremos –dijo llanamente–. ¡Titanes, vamos!

Llegamos de inmediato al lugar del crimen. Curiosamente, había varios operativos de policía, lo que nos sorprendió mucho, pues no solían aparecerse tan rápido; por lo general, asomaban las narices luego de que el trabajo estaba hecho. Sin embargo, descubrimos por un transeúnte más curioso y audaz que el resto, que la bóveda atracada era propiedad de un importante y, por supuesto no podía faltar, riquísimo hombre de negocios. Por eso había tanta policía movilizada... Qué eficientes cuando hay intereses multimillonarios de por medio ¿eh?

Entramos al edificio con el mayor sigilo posible, en un, a mi juicio, ridículo intento de pillar al ladrón desprevenido. De acuerdo, tal vez yo no era la biógrafa oficial de Red X, pero sabía, sin temor a duda, de que nos debía de estar esperando. No era estúpido, al contrario, su astucia era lo que más me enfermaba. Eso y su arrogancia. Por otro lado, como ladrón profesional debía de estar preparado para cualquier imprevisto que se le presentara.

Me sentía extrañamente ansiosa y sorprendida mientras recorría los pasillos bancarios rumbo a la bóveda. Era increíble como las instituciones financieras podían ser tan poco eficientes en el área de decoración: las paredes y el piso eran por completo de metal y su brillo molestaba a la vista; además, la estructura era poco armónica… Sí, definitivamente todo ese asunto me había enloquecido. ¿Yo, pensando en la decoración de un banco? Algo andaba terriblemente mal conmigo últimamente.

Tal vez debía concentrarme más en mí misma, así me ocuparía de asuntos realmente relevantes. ¿En qué estaba antes de fijarme, estúpidamente, en las paredes de un pasillo? Ah, sí: en que me sentía ansiosa y sorprendida. Ansiosa, por las razones obvias. Sorprendida, porque conocía el patrón de comportamiento de Red X y todo lo que estaba haciendo lo rompía por completo: robaba a la luz del sol y luego de haberlo hecho hacía muy poco tiempo. Por lo general, atacaba durante la noche y dejaba pasar un tiempo prudente entre fechoría y fechoría. ¡El mundo se había vuelto completamente loco en demasiado poco tiempo!

–¡Quieto! –rugió Robin, de pronto, haciéndome comprender que ya habíamos llegado al lugar preciso y que Red X ya estaba allí.

En efecto, se oyó un gruñido de fastidio, seguido por la voz clara y burlesca del criminal.

–¿No te cansas del mismo jueguito, chico? –Sonaba levemente molesto y, según podía apreciar gracias a mis poderes, algo nervioso–. ¿No tienes a otro a quien molestar?

–¡Esto acaba aquí! ¡Titanes, al ataque!

Nos lanzamos hacia el ladrón, con la instrucción principal de quitarle su cinturón, pese a que yo sabía que era caso perdido. Mientras eludía equis e intentaba derribarlo con mis poderes, noté que X no había forzado el acceso a la caja fuerte, pese a que había logrado infiltrarse hasta allí, es decir, la estructura principal. Había contado con tiempo suficiente para entrar, robar, hacer una fiesta, ver un programa de TV y largarse (Eso debido al brillante plan de Robin, expuesto con toda la calma del mundo); sin embargo, ahí estaba, con la puerta de la caja fuerte intacta, sin ningún botín y luchando por escapar. Algo no cuadraba.

Chico Bestia intentó arrebatarle el cinturón convertido en ave, mientras Cyborg utilizaba su cañón sónico para desestabilizarle. Y aún así, no estaban obteniendo demasiado resultados, pues Red X los evadía con su usual agilidad y, para colmo nuestro, jugaba a las apariciones, usando su cinturón sin cesar.

–Parece que me he vuelto muy bueno –presumió luego de derribar a Starfire con una patada voladora.

–¡Pues no te va a durar mucho! –gritó Robin y, enarbolando su vara metálica con ferocidad, comenzó una intensa serie de ataques frontales. Ambos eran expertos luchadores, pero nuestro líder estaba cegado de rabia y eso tornaba sus movimientos más agresivos y mucho menos precisos. En contraste, Red X atacaba con tranquilidad y se defendía con una serenidad pasmosa, casi con elegancia, como si bailara en el más cómodo salón. Yo y mis metáforas de escritora. ¿De a dónde las sacaré, por Azar?

–Me ha gustado mucho este encuentro, pero tengo cosas que hacer –dijo Red X, luego de tumbar a su oponente de un puñetazo. Podría apostar a que sonreía. Maldito engreído–. Con su permiso…

Olvídalo, niñito. Los errores se cometen sólo una vez.

–¡Raven, no lo dejes escapar! –me ordenó Robin, viniendo a reafirmar mis pensamientos.

Desaparecí y aparecí frente a él, dispuesta a no cortarle el paso. Se detuvo a mitad de su carrera y me observó con curiosidad, cual pieza expuesta de un museo. Energía oscura brotó de todo mi cuerpo y ya estaba susurrando las palabras de mi hechizo para darle lo que merecía, cuando un murmullo suyo me descolocó por completo.

–Así te quería, Raven –Dicho esto, me agarró por el cuello y apretó el botón de su cinturón, desapareciendo ambos en el acto.

Aparecimos en una playa vacía. El mar estaba tranquilo y una brisa suave le daba un ambiente muy agradable a todo el lugar. Me hubiera percatado mucho más de todos estos detalles, sino fuera porque la garra de Red X seguía en mi cuello. No tardé más de unos milisegundos en estamparlo contra una muralla colindante a la arena.

–¿Por qué me trajiste hasta aquí? –le exigí que me respondiera, mientras lo mantenía preso en una burbuja de poder oscuro. Era imposible escaparse de allí mientras yo estuviera consciente.

–Quería reafirmar mi amenaza, preciosa: no me sigas–masculló Red X, pues la presión de mi energía le dificultaba el respirar.

Preciosa. Preciosa, dijo. Maldito mentiroso. Sentí la sangre hervir en mis venas y debí recurrir a mi autocontrol milenario para no arrancarle las tripas en aquella playa vacía y sin testigos. Sentí su burla como una llamarada acercándose a una mecha y el resultado era: ¡¡Boom!! Respiré varias veces y le devolví la mirada con la mayor tranquilidad que fui capaz de mantener.

–Fuiste tú quien me trajo hasta aquí –dije como si no fuera obvio–. Yo no te he seguido a ninguna parte, X. ¿Qué quieres?

–Quiero probar una cosa –susurró–. Sé que me hiciste algo.

Bueno, eso era cierto, aunque no sabía hasta qué punto. Me quedé en silencio unos segundos, dudando en si contarle o no el problema que se había creado, si compartir o no la esperanza de una posible solución. Había sido una 'víctima' de un hechizo fallido, pero era un ladrón, de todos modos. No podía ni quería confiar en él.

–Yo nunca te he seguido –repetí mirándolo fijamente–. No sé por qué crees o sientes que es así, pero te aseguro que no pierdo mi tiempo en ti.

Lo que no era cierto, pues había pasado varias horas pensando en una forma de solucionar el pequeño problema de la intromisión mental, pero X no tenía cómo saberlo. Él, a su vez, también guardó unos minutos de silencio y sentí su ira salir lentamente hacia la superficie. Estaba enfadado, claro. Alejé de mí las oleadas de furia que despedía el ladrón, intentando crear una barrera mental a sus emociones. Por lo general, mis poderes no eran tan receptivos en cuanto a sentimientos ajenos: si quería, podía acceder a ellos, pero muy pocas veces llegaban a mí sin que yo lo consintiera. Todo estaba saliendo al revés de lo planeado.

–No te creo –murmuró Red X, intentando zafarse de su prisión de energía–. Pero voy a vengarme de esto, lo juro. –No sonaba iracundo, sino más bien calculador, frío.

La amenaza era lo suficientemente seria como para sorprender a cualquiera que lo oyera. ¿Red X jurando venganza? Aquello no tenía sentido, el chico era un criminal, no un asesino ni un villano. Sólo un ladrón. ¿Por qué estaba actuando de aquella manera? Interrumpí rápidamente ese hilo de pensamientos: yo no sabía quién era Red X, no podía poner las manos al fuego por su forma de ser. Era un criminal, un prófugo, un ladrón. Lo absurdo era pensar que podía poseer algo de virtud en su interior. Era mi deber detenerlo por robo. ¿Verdad?

–Es la hora –exclamó y de improviso se libró de mi agarre. Genial, me había desconcentrado y ahora X iba a escapar, simplemente desapareciendo. Sin embargo, para mi sorpresa, Red X se colocó en posición de batalla frente a mí. Nos observamos fijamente durante unos instantes y por vez primera odié la máscara que le cubría su rostro y ocultaba sus ojos. Me habría gustado ver su mirada, pues sólo en ella podía leer perfectamente qué sentía o qué intenciones guardaba. A mi pesar, debí conformarme con intentar desentrañar esos misterios en su máscara. Genial.

–¡Luchemos! –dijo, antes de lanzarse al ataque. No respondí, pues la confusión me invadía parte del pensamiento, aunque intenté disimularlo lo mejor posible. ¿Qué demonios hacía Red X peleando conmigo cuando tenía todas las opciones para escapar? No había respuesta lógica alguna para tal planteamiento. ¡Hombres!, fue el más claro y firme pensamiento que cruzó por mi mente mientras peleaba.

Fue un combate bastante equitativo, pese a que ignoraba por completo el objetivo del mismo. Mis poderes suplían mi escasa experiencia y pericia en combates cuerpo a cuerpo, lo que Red X dominaba y parecía perfeccionar a cada golpe. Intenté moverme lo justo y preciso para no gastar demasiada energía; no obstante, a medida que el combate avanzaba la pregunta obvia resonaba en mi mente como un grito: ¡¿Por qué diablos estábamos luchando!?

–Tal vez te estés preguntando por qué peleamos –dijo Red x, de pronto deteniendo su ataque. Ambos quedamos, algo jadeantes y cansados, mirándonos frente a frente, tal como habíamos comenzado. Me obligué a permanecer inexpresiva y calmada, pese a que un grito ahogado de asombro estaba atravesado en mi garganta. ¿Me había leído la mente? ¿O era una coincidencia?

–Pues esa clase de preguntas merecen respuesta –continuó el ladrón al ver que yo no decía nada, ni para negar ni para reafirmar–: peleamos, porque sólo así se puede llegar a conocer mejor a un enemigo.

¿¿¡¡Qué!!?? Si no fuera por que había sido mental, aquel grito habría competido –y superado– el nivel "Starfireiano" de decibeles nocivos para todo ser vivo. ¿Peleábamos para conocernos mejor? ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa, por Azar? Al parecer, no sólo Cyborg y Chico Bestia se obsesionaron con "The Matrix 2" No sabía si ahogarlo en las tentadoras olas de esa playa, echarme a reír como histérica –posible, pero no probable– o hacer qué.

–Eso aclara todo –dije con patente sarcasmo.

Red X se lanzó a reír. Era una de aquella risas espontáneas y masculinas que suelen oírse en una reunión de colegas o en un encuentro familiar. Como fuera, me asombró tanto que mi ceja izquierda no resistió el impulso irrefrenable de alzarse. Mi rostro debía reflejar un gigantesco '¿Qué demonios?', pues el ladrón continuó riéndose unos instantes más hasta que continuamos la lucha.

El combate siguió durante varios minutos más, parejo, pese a que no tenía el menor sentido. Y por ello, otro cuestionamiento interno comenzó a rondar mi cabeza en plena pelea: ¿Desde cuando yo hacía cosas carentes de sentido? Desde nunca, por supuesto. Eso quería decir que aquella pelea debía tener una razón de ser, solamente no me había detenido a analizarlo. Debido a que mi mente no estaba al 100% enfocada en la pelea (un 50% de ella intentaba encontrarle lógica al enfrentamiento), hubo un momento en que uno de los golpes de X me hizo retroceder, bastante aturdida, hasta la pared. Sentía mis energías flaquear traicioneramente y comenzaba a dudar si había sido inteligente no pedir ayuda.

Vislumbré, de repente, un brillo intenso de un arma centellear junto a mí y en una fracción de segundos, supe que no alcanzaría a protegerme ni escapar; sin embargo, no cerré los ojos. La equis afilada del ladrón se detuvo unos milímetros antes de rasgar mi cuello, rozándome la piel elocuentemente.

Sólo luego me percaté de eso, pero ante aquella palpable amenaza, no moví ni un músculo, alcé una ceja –mi marca personal no registrada– y lo miré con los ojos encendidos y orgullosos, desafiándolo a concretar su intimidación. ¿Me quieres asesinar, Red X? ¡Pues, hazlo!, parecí decirle con tan solo mi actitud. ¿Qué locura me llevó a ello? Lo ignoro: altivez, indiferencia... o tal vez la confianza suicida en que Red X jamás sería capaz de hacerme daño. ¡Está bien, está bien, había enloquecido!

–Interesante –murmuró Red X–. Tal como lo imaginé.

Apartó la equis que me amenazaba, pero noté, tal vez inconscientemente, que su brazo derecho se alzaba para golpearme. Mis instintos, que se habían comportado de forma mucho más oportuna que mi aturdida razón, reaccionaron al instante, derribando a X con una descarga de energía. No esperé a que se levantara, atrapándolo con mi magia: lo había inmovilizado. No estaba segura de lo que haría a continuación, pero podía pensar con más claridad si X estaba quieto.

–Ha sido curioso ¿no lo crees? –me preguntó Red X, recuperando su usal tono burlesco y juguetón. No respondí, aún pensaba qué hacer; no obstante, los planetas se habían alineado para no dejarme tranquila, por lo que en ese momento sentí la voz de Robin salir de mi comunicador.

–¿Raven? ¿Raven? ¿Estás ahí? ¡Responde! –aullaba nuestro líder. Tampoco contesté, no estaba segura de las consecuencias que eso traería–. ¡Raven, responde! ¡Estamos a unos metros de tu posición! –La transmisión se cortó.

Una oleada de temor me invadió y debí repelerla con fuerza para no descontrolarme. Ese miedo no era mío, lo sabía, era de Red X. ¿Temía la llegada de los Titanes? Claro, lo capturaríamos y le quitaríamos el cinturón. Iría a prisión. Era un temor razonable. Sin embargo, la emoción desapareció tan súbitamente como apareció, siendo reemplazada por una suerte de ansiedad, disfrazada de indiferencia orgullosa. Estaba nervioso, quería huir, pero era demasiado altivo como para reconocerlo.

Unos minutos después, sentí la presencia de los Titanes cerca y el temor y la ansiedad de X volvieron a azotarme la mente. Pronto me sentí contagiada de aquellas emociones y mi frecuencia cardíaca aumentó sin motivo aparente. ¿Qué era lo correcto? ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer? No lo sabía y eso me llenaba de rabia –poco odiaba más que la ignorancia y la indecisión–, pero de lo que sí estaba cierta es que tenía que actuar antes que mis compañeros llegaran. ¡Vamos, la decisión correcta no podía ser tan esquiva!

–¡Raven! ¿Dónde estás? –oí gritar a Cyborg a lo lejos.

De pronto llegó a mí la respuesta y con ella, el temor a sus consecuencias. Pese a ello, no tenía tiempo para reflexionar demasiado, por lo que rápidamente solté a Red X de su prisión de energía.

–No has robado nada –le dije, rápidamente, dándole a entender mi decisión.

Sentí su sorpresa y también algo más que no supe identificar. Apoyó su mano en el cinturón, sin presionarlo, como si desconfiara de su nueva libertad. ¡Ándate!, quise gritarle, pese a que parte de mí me insistía en que estaba cometiendo el peor error de mi vida. Él continuó observándome y lanzó un suspiro resignado.

–Nunca estés tan segura, Raven –susurró y hubiera apostado mi alma a que sonreía. Apretó su cinturón, saltó y desapareció como acostumbraba a hacer. Oí cómo los Titanes llegaban a mi lado, el grito de ira de Robin y las preguntas amables de Starfire.

Continué, como ensimismada, con los ojos entornados, contemplando el sitio donde el ladrón había desaparecido. Le había liberado, lo que iba en contra de mis principios, pero... ¿Había robado algo? No. Entonces, ¿por qué tendría que ser capturado? Sabía, en el fondo, que aquel planteamiento era sólo una estúpida excusa, de esas que solía crear para intentar convencerme de algunas cosas. Pero sí eso sólo era una excusa... ¿Cuál era mi intención real? Tenía que meditar.

Ignorando las preguntas y exclamaciones de mis amigos, caminé lentamente por la playa, en dirección a un lugar apropiado donde alzar el vuelo para regresar a casa. Había tanto en lo que tenía que pensar...

_Gracias, Raven..._

Cuando oí la voz de Red X en mi mente, no pude evitar maldecirme por haber esbozado una absurda, pero sincera sonrisa.

**¿Mejorías? **

**¿Fallas? **

**¿Problemas de trama? ¿Flores? (Posible, pero no probable xD)  
**

**Todo es bien recibido. **

**¡Un saludo!**


	3. Nada como una pesadilla

_**Agradecimientos **_(Sí, insisto, un escritor sin lectores, no es nada):

**Dragonh34:** ¡Ja! ¡Deudor! Me debes un comentario. Jaja, sabes que bromeo. Ojalá la inspiración llegue a ti para este capítulo, con el cual llegó, nuevamente para torturarte. Peor que Saw. ¡Un saludo y muchas gracias por leerme, amigo!

**TheDarkRaven17:** Jaja, no es una obligación pasarse por mi fic. En todo caso, te agradezco que te hayas dado el odioso trabajo de leerlo. ¡Sí, no has seguido con tu fic! Y reafirmo mi oferta, chica. Muchas gracias por leerme.

**Monocromática:** ¡Muchas gracias por dejarme un comentario! ¿Te gusta la forma en que redacto? Es cierto que tengo mucho que aprender al respecto, pero esos comentarios siempre me animan a seguir escribiendo. ¡Claro que jamás escribiría con emoticonos! (Alguna falta ortográfica se me pasará, pero emoticonos ¡jamás) ¡Luchen contra los emoticonos en las historias! Jajaj Lo siento, creo que me desvié. Y no suelo ser de aquellas que escriben capítulos cortos, pero he tratado de acortarlos. (Hubieras visto los capis de "¿Luz y oscuridad?". Uno de ellos abarcó 22 páginas de Word xD) ¡Gracias por tu comentario!

**Lay:** ¡Gracias por tu comentario! No puedo creer que hayas ocupado tu escaso tiempo de Internet, en dejarme un comentario. Realmente lo aprecio mucho. En cuanto a "¿Luz u oscuridad?", claro que no lo abandonaré. xD Pero le daré un descanso a mis musas sádicas y dejaré en pausa hasta nuevo aviso. ¡Ya volverán a trabajar en ese fic, no te preocupes! Ojalá disfrutes este nuevo que he escrito, que se pondrá más interesante a medida pasan los capítulos.

**Lucía y Shadow:** Bueno, nos comunicamos por msn. ¡Muchas gracias por dejarme comentarios! Y lamento que hayáis esperado más acción de la que he puesto. Espero no defraudarles en los siguientes capítulos. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! (Y ayudarme a pensar xD)

**Princesa de Hielo:** Claro que hay tercera parte xD Y cuarta y quinta… tengo planificados muchos capítulos, mucho drama y conflictos, aunque también momentos felices :P Espero sigas disfrutando con este fic y ¡muchas gracias por comentarme!

_**Nota de la Autora:**_ Quisiera advertir a todo lector que los primeros capítulos de este fanfic están centrados en el tema de la introspección, en los procesos que se desarrollan en una persona hasta llegar a enamorarse de alguien. No esperen demasiada acción en los primeros capítulos, porque se defraudarán. La acción vendrá después, como los conflictos. ¡Un saludo a todos!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Teen Titans no me pertenece.

_**III.- Nada cómo una pesadilla para iniciar un nuevo día**_

Ni falta hacía decir que, en cuanto llegamos a la Torre T, Robin se plantó frente a mí con los brazos cruzados y con severidad me exigió explicaciones. El único que se libró de la tensión doble al que sometió nuestro líder al equipo fue Chico Bestia, quien con un guiño elocuente y un: "Tengo planes de conquista" se bajó del auto junto al parque.

Lo primero que quería saber Robin, evidentemente, era lo sucedido en la playa a la que me llevó Red X. Recalcó enfáticamente, aunque con una tranquilidad auto-impuesta digna de un monje de Azarath, que el ladrón había vuelto a escapar, en circunstancias sospechosas que me involucraban. Le narré lo sucedido con lentitud y paciencia: la insistencia efectuada por el criminal de que no le siguiera, la venganza que juró realizar, la lucha curiosa sin demasiado sentido y la cuchilla que detuvo en mi cuello. Omití el momento inmediato a aquel, cuando logré capturarlo, y su consecuente liberación, dándole especial énfasis al hecho concreto y comprobable de que Red X no había robado nada.

— ¿Habló sobre una venganza? —inquirió Robin, quien comenzó a pasearse por la sala. Parecía haberse concentrado en sólo un trozo de mi narración.

— Dudo que eso sea de vital importancia —dije con algo de irritación en la voz. Cualquiera que fuera la venganza prometida del ladrón, iría dirigida a mí y no a la ciudad como, de seguro, Robin pensaba.

— ¡Claro que es de vital importancia, Raven! —saltó el petirrojo, airado—. Ese comportamiento de parte de Red X supone un cambio radical para él. ¡Es por eso que tenemos que averiguar el trasfondo de todo esto!

— Pero si Raven dice que no robó nada... —se atrevió a comentar Starfire, algo preocupada por el camino que tomaban los pensamientos de su novio.

— Eso también indica que algo planea —Robin estaba armando un rompecabezas completo y estaba segura de que nada lo haría cambiar de opinión—. ¿Para qué entró en aquella bóveda si no iba a robar nada? ¿Cuál era el propósito de llevar a Raven a aquella playa? Red X ha hecho activar la alarma dos veces hoy y eso supone un cambio, un cambio que debemos tener en cuenta. ¡Algo planea!

Cyborg me dirigió una mirada cómplice, pero no dijo nada. Estaba bastante harta de aquella situación y necesitaba, urgentemente, un tiempo a solas para pensar sobre muchos asuntos, por lo que me retiré a mi habitación luego de aplazar, con palabras tajantes y concisas, aquella conversación para otro momento. Distinguí la frustración de mi líder, pero estaba segura de que ningún tipo de charla que mantuviéramos nos llevaría a lado alguno.

Mientras caminaba hacia mi cuarto, me percaté de lo repetitivo y burdo de los acontecimientos ocurridos durante el día: alarma, pelea, reflexión en mi habitación… el mismo patrón, tres veces. Aquello estaba resultado ser como el guión de una película hecha por primerizos o la historia de un escritor novato. Me obligué a sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza.

Medité durante alrededor de una hora, como pude comprobar después de despertar de mi trance. Había requerido limpiado mi mente de muchos retazos de emociones, tanto ajenas como propias, que me impedían una concentración apropiada. Me dirigí hacia la ventana y la abrí, pues quería que la brisa me refrescara un poco, antes de comenzar un análisis de los últimos sucesos.

Cuando consideré apropiado comenzar, me enfoqué directamente en el punto más polémico, a mi juicio: el por qué liberé a Red X. Mi argumento más sólido y convincente —no había cometido crimen alguno— lucía débil ante la Santa Inquisición de mi mente clara. No había robado nada, sí, pero eso no me parecía suficiente para dejarlo libre, luego de haberlo atrapado. ¿Por qué? No tenía la más mínima idea. Debía admitirlo, había actuado por impulso. ¡Si incluso el mismo Red X se había sorprendido! Había dudado de mis intenciones, porque aquello no se lo esperaba, era una jugada peligrosa y desconcertante. ¿De dónde había surgido mi decisión? No lo sabía.

Estuve largos minutos barajando diversas hipótesis y teorías, descartándolas todas por considerarlas poco razonables y, muchas veces, ridículas. Finalmente, consideré prudente dejar de darle vueltas al mismo asunto y aceptar como medianamente razonable el argumento original, es decir, que había dejado libre a X, porque no había cometido delito que lo condenara. Era claro que no me convencía, pero una mejor respuesta me estaba resultando demasiado esquiva y había otros temas que también requerían mi atención. ¿Me sentía molesta conmigo misma por ello? Claro, pero, acostumbrada como estaba a reprimir mis emociones, debía concentrarme.

—De acuerdo, ahora a enfocarse en lo vital. —No, no era usual que hablara conmigo misma, pero dadas las circunstancias, necesitaba ordenar, del modo más preciso, mis ideas.

Podía comenzar con la conclusión más evidente que había logrado sacar: entre Red X y yo se había creado, accidentalmente, una conexión. Ya no me cabía duda sobre ello, pues las diversas "señales" así lo evidenciaban: su voz en mi mente, la sensación de intruso mental que yo percibía, la mayor receptividad y sensibilidad a sus emociones, etc. En cuanto a este último punto, cabía señalar que, gracias a mis poderes empáticos, yo podía sentir las emociones de quienes me rodeaban, pero también podía controlar si sentirlas o no, ya que, de otro modo, hubiera explotado por tantas emociones juntas; no obstante, en el caso de Red X yo no podía controlar nada, era una cuestión totalmente involuntaria.

La conexión, en teoría, debía ser similar a la que mantenía con Robin, pero las experiencias últimamente vividas y aquel, ya fastidioso, "no me sigas", me hacían pensar sobre un lazo de diferente cariz y profundidad. Red X había notado al instante que algo le había ocurrido, había percibido la conexión, me había sentido a mí dentro de él, como si fuera un radar. Eso era: un radar. Él me sentía, aunque yo no estuviera cerca, porque el lazo así lo permitía.

Lo curiosamente peligroso era que el ladrón había comenzado a tomar conciencia del famoso lazo y pronto podría aprender a hacer uso de él. Y eso, evidentemente, no podía dejar de significar un riesgo contundente. Tenía que deshacer esa conexión rápidamente, regresar todo a como era antes del maldito hechizo fallido. Debía de haber algún modo de romper esa unión ¿mental? ¿espiritual?; era sólo cosa de buscar bien.

Saqué varios libros y comencé a revisar. Pronto escuché la voz de Starfire tras mi puerta.

— Amiga, la cena está servida —anunció, alegremente—. Te aguardamos para comenzar.

—Coman sin mí, Starfire —dije, mientras acomodaba algunos libros que tendría que analizar—. No tengo hambre y tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Hubo un silencio algo incómodo, en donde la tamaraniana pareció pensar su respuesta con cuidado. Finalmente, murmuró:

—Ah, de acuerdo —Sonaba decepcionada—. Si decides cambiar de opinión, Cyborg te guardará un plato. Nos vemos luego.

—Sí, gracias.

Oí sus pasos alejarse lentamente, como también una curiosa pelea entre Cyborg y Chico Bestia acerca de, por lo que alcancé a distinguir, quién tendría el control remoto luego de la cena. Los gritos eran bastante altos, después de todo los oía desde mi habitación, pero rápidamente fueron decreciendo hasta que todo quedó en silencio.

Devoré docenas de libros antiguos, sin ningún resultado, hasta bien pasada la medianoche. Me sentía agotada y comencé a pensar que no había sido muy inteligente haber rechazado la invitación de Starfire de comer algo. A esas alturas, estaba francamente irritada con los escritos de Azarath, que había escogido para leer primero con la, al parecer estúpida, esperanza de que serían los más idóneos para encontrar sobre el tema que investigaba. ¿Cómo era posible, por el alma bendita de Azar, que encontrara entre los manuscritos de mi ciudad natal, tratados completos sobre la inmortalidad del cangrejo —de acuerdo, estaba exagerando—, pero ni la más paupérrima ni miserable mención sobre conexiones mentales?

Cerré los libros con brusquedad y los devolví con mis poderes a sus correspondientes estantes. Exhalé un profundo suspiro. Tanto estudio no me había llevado a ninguna parte. Me prometí, en medio de mi frustración, escribir un libro sobre conexiones mentales, si es que no hallaba la respuesta en los libros que aún quedaban.

Cuando llegué a ese punto, supe de inmediato que necesitaba dormir: estaba pensando en tonterías que no me serían de la menor utilidad. Un buen descanso repondría mis energías y me permitiría continuar mi investigación con nuevo ímpetu. Observé el reloj con el ceño ligeramente fruncido: eran las una y media de la madrugada solamente, es decir, no era tan tarde como para que me sintiera tan exhausta. Había muchas ocasiones en las que me desvelaba leyendo o meditando ¿Por qué, entonces, sentía tanto cansancio?

Rodé los ojos y negué con la cabeza. Estaba divagando de forma atroz, sin duda. Ordené los libros que aún estaban en lugares no apropiados, me quité la capa y me metí a la cama. Unos minutos más tarde ya estaba durmiendo.

Aparecí en una habitación diferente a la mía, la que estaba completamente a oscuras. Pese a ello, logré distinguir en el espacio, una cama, un closet, un velador con un libro encima y un curioso baúl. Desde pequeña conté con el curioso y muy útil don de reconocer si estoy soñando o no, como también la capacidad algo inestable, —pues a veces me resultaba y a veces, no— para despertarme a voluntad si lo soñado me desagradaba.

Es por eso que supe, luego de unos segundos, que me encontraba en mi siempre extraño mundo onírico; sin embargo, lo vívido y realista del sueño me sorprendían bastante, haciéndome dudar: podía percibir cada mínimo detalle de mi alrededor, como si realmente estuviera en aquella habitación. Después de transcurridos unos minutos, cuando ya comenzaba a preguntarme el sentido de estar en un cuarto vacío, oí el ruido lejano de una llave girando en una cerradura. Aguardé, algo expectante, hasta que la puerta del dormitorio se abrió. No sé quién esperaba que apareciera, pero mis ojos se desorbitaron inevitablemente cuando lo vi.

— ¿Red X? —dejé escapar, anonadada. Él no me oyó, simplemente volvió a cerrar la puerta y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Revisó con la mirada la pieza completa y luego, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, se sacó la máscara. Mi expresión se desfiguró en una mueca de asombro total, pese a que luché por no demostrar mis emociones.

Lo primero que noté luego de que el ladrón se viera sin su usual máscara, fue el abundante cabello negro, que caía, liso, hasta su cuello. Era alborotado, le cubría las mejillas y, por poco, también los ojos; tenía un estilo rebelde, adolescente, desordenado. Poco después, aunque no me miró directamente, logré distinguir el color de sus ojos: verde esmeralda. El chico se dirigió al clóset, sin prestarme la más mínima atención y sacó algo de ropa (suponía que para dormir, pues eligió unos bóxers y una sudadera negra).

—Qué día tan raro —comentó X para sí mismo, mientras acudía al baño a cambiarse de ropa. No podía sino estar de acuerdo con él. Regresó rápidamente y luego de guardar cuidadosamente su traje de ladrón en el baúl, se echó en la cama, colocando sus brazos en la nuca.

Se quedó en silencio unos instantes. Lucía como un adolescente normal, despreocupado, con un aire de misteriosa rudeza. Su contextura física era delgada, atlética y bien trabajada, pero nada fuera de lo común. Alcancé a notar estos aspectos, con cierta incomodidad y extrañeza, en unos cuantos segundos, pues inmediatamente después, oí su inconfundible voz interrumpiendo mi concentración.

— ¿Por qué me liberó? —No tardé mucho en comprender, por la completa inamovilidad de su boca, que estaba oyendo sus pensamientos—. Digo, ya me tenía… ¡Me dejó escapar! Y yo, ¡fui un idiota! Un idiota. ¿Para qué la llevé a aquella playa? No entiendo para qué sigo con este ridículo plan, en verdad. —El chico apoyó el dorso de una mano en su frente y exhaló un suspiro de fastidio.

¿Plan? ¿Red X tenía un plan? Así que Robin estaba en lo cierto: el ladrón tramaba algo diferente a sus usuales hurtos. ¿Qué podría ser? Bueno, eso si tomaba como verídica aquella visión o sueño o lo que fuera, lo cual aún no hacía. Múltiples dudas me invadían y la estupefacción por haber visto el rostro descubierto del famoso Red X, llenaba parte de mi cabeza.

—Mañana… —continuó pensando el muchacho. Ahora se había levantado y se paseaba—. Mañana continuaré. Sí. Todo es tan extraño, pero tan… atrayente. ¡¿Qué diablos me pasa?! Jamás pensé que viviría esto, es demasiado surrealista, pero estoy actuando como un estúpido. No importa, voy a hacerlo, llegaré a las últimas consecuencias. ¡O me entrego a esto —se tocó el pecho, en el lugar donde debía estar su corazón— o lo dejo ir! Pero lo habré intentado, habré luchado por algo más importante que yo.

El chico era modesto, no cabía duda, pensé con sarcasmo. Entorné los ojos, mientras Red X agarraba el que yo creía era un libro de su velador, y que resultó ser una libreta, y comenzó a escribir rápidamente en ella.

—Ya está —dijo en voz alta, luego de unos minutos—. Veremos a qué me lleva esto que siento. Veremos a qué nos lleva este abracadabra, chica oscura.

Alcé una ceja, gesto que implícitamente llevaba un "¿Disculpa?" impreso. Chica oscura. ¿Por qué sonaba tan… raro viniendo de él? Sacudí la cabeza. De pronto, la habitación se llenó de una música rockera, pues Red X se había colocado unos audífonos y había cerrado los ojos. Yo estaba pendiente de otros asuntos: mañana, se pareció repetir su voz en mi mente, mañana iba a suceder algo, el ladrón iba a llevar a cabo algo diferente, algo que lo extrañaba incluso a sí mismo, algo que lo hacía dudar. Algo que lo atraía…

Comencé a sospechar que las emociones tan directas y fluidas de X me estaban afectando de manera poco grata, pues una ligera euforia y complacencia hicieron acto de presencia en mí. Mi respiración se tornó irregular sin motivo y mis mejillas se encendieron, mas rápidamente anulé todas esas sensaciones. Más que nunca debía actuar con estricto raciocinio. El ladrón se podría aprovechar de mi fallido "abracadabra" y eso no podía traer buenos resultados. No es como si él fuera a conquistar el mundo, ni mucho menos, pero semejante poder y conocimiento sobre mí no se lo iba a permitir.

Mientras reflexionaba sobre este particular, el escenario cambió de improviso. Se tornó completamente negro y la música cesó al instante. Una curiosa sensación de temor azotó mi cuerpo e, involuntariamente, comencé a temblar.

—Raven, un gusto. ¿Qué haces por aquí? —No distinguía al dueño de la voz, pero tenía un tono escalofriante e intimidante que me erizó el vello de la nuca.

— ¿Quién está ahí? —pregunté con la autoridad que entrega el prudente temor—. ¡Muéstrate!

Una risa suave y cruel resonó por todo el espacio oscuro. Yo estaba completamente inmóvil, mas podía presentir que aquel ser, fuera lo que fuera, se estaba acercando a mí. La voz no me era familiar, al menos no conscientemente, pero era evidente que disfrutaba enormemente del efecto que estaba ejerciendo en mí. Esa idea me llenó de impotencia.

— ¿Qué quieres? —pregunté con una actitud más desafiante.

—Yo, nada. ¿Y tú? —inquirió la voz, aún sin aparecer. De repente, una sombra se abalanzó sobre mí con fiereza. Salí despedida hacia atrás y me estrellé contra algo sólido, al tiempo que soltaba un quejido. Me levanté y, con los puños apretados, avancé hacia donde presentía que se encontraba mi agresor; me sentía dueña de un poderío infinito y una sensación de superioridad corría por mis venas como veneno. Ataqué a aquella figura desconocida y anónima, que se defendió con presteza, con cólera animal. Finalmente logré derribarla, aunque aquel ser no tenía la menor intención de rendirse tan fácilmente.

—Te gusta luchar, ¿verdad, Raven? —Se burló la voz, que había resultado ser la silueta que yo había herido—. ¿Sientes el odio llenándote de poder? Sí, claro que lo sientes. Lo llevas en tu sangre ¿verdad?

Sentía una ira salvaje quemarme por dentro, nublando cualquier pensamiento racional. Todos mis músculos parecían estar en su punto de máxima tensión y si hubiera tenido uñas, mis palmas hubieran goteado sangre de lo fuerte que tenía apretados mis puños.

—Aléjate o te atacaré —le advertí, sin asomo de piedad. Casi esperaba que me desafiara para poder aniquilar a esa figura insolente. Nuevamente su risa llegó hasta mis oídos, enardeciendo mi descontrolada mente. Sin embargo, aquella rabiosa superioridad que me poseía fue opacada por las palabras venenosas de mi enemigo.

—Sí, Raven, vas a atacarme. Sólo buscas una excusa para acabar conmigo. Quieres matarme, quieres arrancarme la ida con tus propias manos, porque me odias, porque tu alma ansía derramar mi sangre.

Sí, estaba en una de mis cotidianas, tortuosas y oscuras pesadillas. El pánico y el horror ante lo cierto de sus palabras sustituyeron a la ira y retrocedí unos pasos, en un patético intento de huir de la verdad que me perseguía hasta en sueños.

—No, yo no soy una asesina —balbuceé el argumento que durante toda mi vida intenté creer. Mi tono de voz era seguro, pero en el fondo, sólo intentaba aferrarme a una fantasía—. No soy un demonio. Sólo aléjate de mí.

—Qué hermosa mentira es la que has creado para lograr soportar el dolor de vivir —comentó la voz con un dejo de lástima—. Sé que necesitas desesperadamente creer en esa bella farsa, Raven, pero… ¿vale la pena vivir sin estar viva, con el eterno miedo de lastimar a los que amas, enfrentándote a ti misma a cada momento? ¿Vale la pena vivir deseando no haber nacido? ¿Vale la pena vivir para implorar la muerte?

Me quedé en silencio, sintiendo cómo la angustia y la desesperación me desgarran lentamente. Dolor… dolor…dolor… Lo peor de todo es que parte de mí sabía la respuesta a esa cruel pregunta: No, no valía la pena vivir así. Sin embargo, aun así intentaba convertir mi existencia en un camino que ayudara a alguien, podía intentar redimir mi alma maldita, podía intentar creer que había esperanza para un ser como yo. Intentaba ser más de lo que era y ahí se encontraba el sentido de mi vida.

—Admiro tu valor y tu sacrificio —volvió a hablar la voz—, pero no podrás con la desesperación que te consume. Tienes voluntad, pero ésta se resquebrajará como un frágil cristal… Sólo en la muerte podrás entregar todo tu ser sin reservas. Sólo en la muerte hallarás tu única y verdadera felicidad. ¡Sólo en la muerte serás libre!

—No te creo —murmuré con decisión. No iba a rendirme ante palabras repetidas por la oscuridad de mi mente. Yo era más fuerte que mis pesadillas.

—No es cosa de que me creas o no, Raven —musitó la voz, sin asomo de vacilación, con la seguridad de quien sabe que está en lo correcto. Sonaba sincera—. Tarde o temprano reconocerás que esta Verdad ya la sabías.

Frente a mí apareció una copia de mí misma, revelando a la dueña de la voz que atormentaba mi espíritu. Era yo y sonreía, pese a que aquellos ojos reflejaban una desesperación que sólo contadas veces en mi vida había amenazado con aniquilarme. Quise rasgar aquella figura miserable, arañar su rostro angustiado y orgulloso, pero sólo logré herir mi propio cuerpo, mi propio rostro, mi propia alma. Tenía las manos manchadas con mi propia sangre y, a lo lejos, oí las voces de mis amigos pidiendo a gritos que, tan solo, dejara de respirar.

Desperté gritando, sobresaltada, llena de terror. Cuando recuperé noción de la realidad me percaté de que estaba sentada en la cama y no recostada como debía ser. Estaba sudando de la cabeza a los pies —un sudor frío y pegajoso—, mi corazón latía desbocado y estaba jadeando. Temblaba como loca y miraba mi habitación como una bestia aterrorizada mirara su jaula. La oscuridad me chocaba, los contrastes de colores de mis cosas acentuaban mi declarado pánico. Estaba tan asustada que temí destrozar algo debido a mis poderes.

Me mordí el labio inferior, repitiendo mi usual mantra, obligando, a latigazos de voluntad, a mi mente a controlarse. Vamos, yo era más fuerte, tenía que saber tener control de mí misma. Apreté los dientes y cerré los ojos un momento. Forcé a mi cuerpo a relajarse, a encontrar esa paz interior que inmediatamente me quitaba toda tensión. No fue fácil y tardé largos minutos en volver cada función corporal a la normalidad. Cuando logré hacerlo, me sentía cansada y me eché nuevamente en la cama.

—Qué gran forma de iniciar un nuevo día —musité con sarcasmo, mientras evocaba las imágenes de mi pesadilla. Recurrentemente tenía aquellos desagradables sueños y siempre despertaba igual de histérica. Suspiré. Una sensación de amargura se había instalado en mi pecho, pero, acostumbrada como estaba a eso, traté de ignorarla. Comenzaba otro día en mi vida como miembro de los Jóvenes Titanes.

Al mediodía me encontré, aún no entendía cómo, en el centro comercial con Starfire. La alienígena me había convencido de acompañarla a buscar un "elemento aromático de belleza femenina", lo que, traducido, significaba que quería encontrar unas sales para el baño, que hacia tiempo quería. No sabía por qué accedí a acompañarla, ya que detestaba ir al centro comercial, un lugar horrible y detestable en todo el sentido de la palabra. Aproveché, no obstante de ello, de ver unas velas y algo de incienso que necesitaba y, mientras Starfire se perdía en el universo maravilloso de la ropa femenina, descansé mis ojos en una librería cercana, echando una ojeada aquí y una ojeada acá, poco animada.

—Amiga, ya he encontrado lo que buscaba con tanto ahínco —anunció Starfire, mientras se acercaba a mí, cargada de bolsas rosadas—. ¿Has encontrado allí algo que te haya agradado?

—No. ¿Ya tienes todo? ¿Hora de irnos? —pregunté, sin muchas ganas, ya que ni la perspectiva de seguir vagando por entre miles de tiendas repletas, ni la idea de volver a la Torre me entusiasmaban demasiado.

—Supongo que sí —susurró, al parecer contagiada con mi desencanto. Me sentí algo culpable por ello—. La verdad, quisiera hablar contigo, si es posible. Me siento preocupada, Raven.

La miré fijamente, mientras pensaba en lo mucho que había tardado en confesar. Ya había intuido que algo la inquietaba, pero no había querido tocar el tema por si ella no deseaba hacerlo. Asentí con la cabeza, para indicarle que había escuchado y le señalé unas bancas, junto a una pileta, en las que podríamos sentarnos a conversar.

Cuando lo hicimos, me quité la capucha y guardé aquel silencio prudente idóneo para esas ocasiones, para que Starfire se tomara el tiempo que considerase necesario antes de hablar.

—Es sobre Robin —comenzó lentamente, con los ojos fijos en el sueño y la larga cabellera pelirroja cubriéndole parte del rostro. Volví a asentir con la cabeza. Era obvio que lo que atormentaba a la tamaraniana tenía que ver con su novio—. Sé que ustedes dos tuvieron una riña desagradable y también estoy consciente de que tal vez no quieras hablar o saber nada acerca de su persona, pero… eres la única persona que, estoy segura, podría ayudarme.

Apoyé una mano en su hombro, provocando que ella levantara la vista. Irradiaba tristeza e impotencia, por lo que debía ser muy cuidadosa en todo lo que dijera. No hay nada más dañino que un mal consejo.

— ¿Qué sucede, Starfire? —pregunté con suavidad.

—Tengo miedo, amiga —admitió, mientras se enjuagaba unas pequeñas lágrimas que querían derramarse de sus ojos—. Siento que mi relación con Robin está empeorando. No es algo que haya notado últimamente, me he percatado de ello hacia algún tiempo. Todo lo que ocurrió ayer me hizo sentir que lo estoy perdiendo, que le estoy fallando.

Maldije a nuestro líder mentalmente por aquel inmerecido sufrimiento e incertidumbre que provocaba en la extraterrestre. Conocía a Robin y sabía que todas sus acciones estaban encaminadas a hacer lo mejor para los demás, pero a veces ocurría que no se daba cuenta de las consecuencias y repercusiones de algunos detalles.

—Escucha, Starfire —dije con gravedad—, tú conoces a Robin mejor que yo. Has pasado más tiempo con él y has visto cómo reacciona en ciertas circunstancias. Todos sabemos, eso sí, que Robin suele ser algo inconsciente con los sentimientos ajenos —tal como lo es con los propios—, pero no lo hace a propósito, sino de forma, valga la redundancia, inconsciente. —Starfire asintió—. En este momento, todos su pensamientos deben de reducirse a detener a Red X. —Hice una involuntaria pausa al recordar el rostro descubierto del ladrón, que había visto en mi sueño. Me estremecí un poco, pero rápidamente volví a concentrarme—. Esto no es porque a Robin no le importes o porque te haya olvidado, sino porque es parte de su naturaleza anteponer el deber a su vida personal.

Starfire asintió, lo sabía. Conocía a su novio y esa era una de las tantas cualidades, me había dicho, que amaba en él: su sentido de la justicia y el deber, la capacidad de realizar cualquier sacrificio en pos del bienestar de la ciudad que había jurado proteger. Sólo que, llevado al extremo, aquello no sólo le hacía daño a él mismo, sino a las personas a su alrededor. Y entre ellas, Starfire.

—No quiero que vuelva a padecer la obsesión que tuvo con Slade —susurró con pesadumbre—. No quiero eso, pero no sé cómo ayudarlo.

—Robin es un chico obsesivo por naturaleza —suspiré al recordarlo—. Eso es parte de él. ¿Cuánto tiempo le llevó aceptar o asimilar que él era más que un héroe? Dos años. Es una tarea dura, pero si quieres continuar a su lado, tienes que ser paciente con él, porque me consta que para Robin también es un esfuerzo salirse del patrón que ha llevado casi toda su vida.

—Seré paciente, Raven, pero… ¿Y si él no me quiere?

—Te quiere. Eso no lo pongas en duda. Robin te quiere mucho —Starfire, evidentemente, no era consciente de que decir ese tipo de cosas, no me resultaba demasiado cómodo—, pero no se ha percatado de que su actitud te ha hecho daño. Tienes que hablar con él, mas no reprocharle nada, porque se pondrá de inmediato a la defensiva. Lo hará, porque se sentirá dolido, incomprendido e intentará disfrazar todo eso con una exagerada ira. Habla con él y ofrécele tu ayuda en sus investigaciones, hazle ver que puedes compartir sus quehaceres, que no está solo en eso.

La alienígena asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza, mientras una leve sonrisa se esbozaba en su rostro. La inquietud seguía presente en ella, era obvio, pero ya no se sentía tan confundida como antes. Exhalé un suspiro de cansancio. Odiaba ser consejera, en primer lugar, porque era pésima siéndolo y, en segundo, porque todos parecían pensar lo contrario, poniéndome en aprietos para intentar dar buenos consejos. ¿Quién podría pensar que yo, ¡yo!, podría hacer eso? Mis insensatos amigos, al parecer.

Starfire, bastante más animada, se dispuso a volver a la Torre T de inmediato, para reunirse con su novio sin más demora. Le pedí que llevara mis escasas compras a mi habitación, anunciándole que me quedaría un rato más paseando por allí. No quería volver a la torre tan pronto, algo de aire fresco, a solas, para variar, no me haría daño. La chica sonrió y, cargando con las bolsas de las compras de ambas, salió volando hasta perderse de vista.

Caminé sin rumbo fijo durante espacio de algunos minutos, sintiéndome algo incómoda en aquel ambiente tan mundanal y acelerado. En algunos momentos dudé sobre si había sido tan buena idea quedarme vagando por la ciudad. Ese no era mi elemento, no me sentía a gusto; sin embargo, traté de ignorar aquella incomodidad y continué aquel insólito paseo citadino. Entré en un par de tiendas, donde me quedaron mirando bastante raro, tomé un café y continué hasta llegar al parque.

No me bastó mucho tiempo darme cuenta de que Chico Bestia y Tara estaban allí. Parecía que la ciudad no lo era bastante grande como para que una persona tranquila quisiera pasear un rato, sin encontrarse con algún conocido y su cita. Suspiré, algo fastidiada. Traté de rodearlos, evitándolos en lo posible. No era un desagrado verlos allí, sino la certeza absoluta de que Chico Bestia se sentiría muy incómodo y tenso conmigo alrededor de su cita. Sonreí al pensar en la cara de espanto del cambiante al verme aparecer como una sombra por detrás de ambos.

Me quedé en un lugar apartado del parque, no demasiado lejos de donde se hallaban ambos tortolitos —no era culpa mía, habían elegido el lugar más tranquilo de todo el lugar—, en donde me senté, bajo un árbol, a descansar. Simplemente a descansar, sin pensar en nada que no fuera el viento meciendo los árboles o los pájaros cantando sobre las ramas. Era pacífico, quieto, perfecto. O eso era lo que creía.

—_Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? _

Me incorporé como si tuviera un resorte incorporado y busqué con la mirada y con mis poderes al evidente dueño de esa burlona voz.

— _¿Dónde estás y qué quieres? —_pregunté mentalmente, luego de escudriñar infructuosamente los alrededores. Maldito Red X. ¿Qué no tenía nada más que hacer? Imágenes de mi sueño-pesadilla golpearon mi mente de improviso, tensándome aún más. ¿Estaría el ladrón haciendo algo, algo de lo que lo había tramar visto durante el sueño_?_

_ —Por ahí estoy y ¿qué quiero? Quiero probar algo… —_continuó X con irritante tranquilidad_—. ¿Recuerdas que te prometí que me vengaría por lo que me hiciste, Raven? Soy un hombre de palabra ¿sabes?_

_ —Podrías ser menos críptico y menos cobarde —_le espeté, en un intento de enfurecerlo para que delatase su posición_—. Muéstrate, Red X._

Él rió. Me enfermaba su risa, era algo, de verdad, que me hacía hervir la sangre.

_ —Saludos a la rubia —susurró._

¿Qué rubia? ¿De qué rayos estaba…? Me quedé helada. ¿Tara? No podía ser. Él jamás le haría daño, no era su estilo. Avancé hacia Chico Bestia, con la intención de advertirle que Red X estaba tramando hacer algo contra su pareja y, a la vez, ordenarle que llevara a Tara a un lugar seguro. Llegué junto a ellos y noté el rostro sorprendido del cambiante, cuando oí zumbar una equis en mi oído. Pasó a toda velocidad, rozándome apenas, en dirección al amor eterno del titán verde del equipo. Intenté detener el proyectil, pero en ese instante, en ese preciso instante, cuando cada segundo contaba, mis poderes fallaron.

**¿Cumplo expectativas?**

** ¿Algún comentario a favor? **

** ¿En contra?**

** ¿Qué creen que sucederá? **

** ¿Haría mejor en quemar los escritos?**

** ¡Toda crítica constructiva es bienvenida! ¡Un saludo!**


	4. ¡Problemas en el Parque! Parte I

**Agradecimientos:**

**Dragon:** ¡Mi fiel y, al parecer, único lector! ¡Dale con que soy una chica "auto-menospreciadora"! En fin, te agradezco que me leas y me dejes comentario. ¡Espero te guste este capítulo que está algo más cortito! ¡Saludos y muchas gracias!

_**IV.- **__**¡Problemas en el Parque! Parte I**_

Grité para advertirles del peligro, aunque sabía que sería totalmente en vano: el proyectil impactaría contra Tara sin remedio, sólo esperaba que no le hiciera demasiado daño. Sin embargo, ante mi sorpresa, Chico Bestia logró reaccionar, probablemente por instinto, saltando, convertido en una tortuga, frente a la equis, la que rebotó en su caparazón. El cambiante, ileso, volvió rápidamente a su forma original.

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido, mirándome con fiereza—. ¿Raven?

—Red X está aquí —le informé mirando a mi alrededor, frustrada. ¿Qué había sucedido con mis poderes? ¡Habían fallado en el minutos menos oportuno! Probé nuevamente usarlos, sólo por si acaso, y descubrí, asombrada, que los tenía de vuelta. Sólo habían sido unos minutos de bloqueo, pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué bloquearme en ese momento? No tenía sentido.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —inquirió Tara, algo inquieta. Se situó junto al cambiante como buscando su protección. La miré de refilón, poco cómoda.

—Chico Bestia, llévatela de aquí —le ordené—. Si Red X quiere atacarnos, será un blanco fácil.

El verde me miró algo indeciso. Sabía que se debatía entre obedecerme y salvar a su —supuestamente— indefensa pareja, y quedarse para ayudarme. Repetí mi orden con algo más de dureza, pues no quería que Chico Bestia o Tara salieran heridos por mi culpa. Sabía que la pelea era entre Red X y yo, no había para que involucrar a nadie más. Chico Bestia asintió con la cabeza, entre extrañado y preocupado.

—Volveré —prometió, mientras instaba a la rubia, que se hallaba algo reticente a ser tratada como una víctima, a acompañarlo a algún refugio—. Llamaré a los Titanes, ellos podrán ayudar…

—No —No soportaba la idea de tener a Robin, con sus inquisitoriales interrogatorios, cerca—. No digas nada. Esto es algo personal, Chico Bestia. No vayas a mencionárselo a nadie.

Me miró con la confusión retratada en la cara, pero debió intuir mi alterado estado de ánimo, porque pronto esbozó una expresión nerviosa, se colocó una mano en la nuca, asintió con la cabeza, y se fue junto con Tara.

El silencio me ayudó a tranquilizar una ira sorda que había intentado apoderarse de mi mente. Inspiré algo del aire presente en el ambiente y me dispuse a encontrar al ladrón impertinente que había intentado atacar a la cita de Chico Bestia. ¿Cuál era el propósito de X para hacer algo así? ¿Qué iba a lograr con eso? ¿Él había tenido algo que ver con la falla, muy conveniente, de mis poderes? No, no podía ser, pues era francamente imposible que hubiese alcanzado tal grado de control sobre mí. Teníamos unja insignificante conexión, no éramos títeres uno del otro. Ahí había algo que estaba mal.

Por otro lado, me parecía insólito que el ladrón pusiera en peligro a un inocente para experimentar, cosa que yo suponía que hacía, debido a lo "revelado" en mi sueño. ¿Qué quería experimentar? ¿Por qué atacando a Tara? ¿O el objetivo era yo? Vamos, yo no era el centro del Universo de nadie, eso no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. ¿Qué tendría contra Tara? O tal vez… tal vez el ataque, indirectamente, iba dirigido a Chico Bestia, ya que el muchacho no lo pensaría dos veces para lanzarse a defender a su ¿novia, a estas alturas? Pero eso habría otra pregunta: ¿Por qué atacaría Red X a Chico Bestia?

—Reflexionas demasiado, Raven. Debo admitir que me fascina tu modo de intentar unir cabos, pero me temo que, en esta ocasión, estás cegada ante la verdad.

Allí, frente a mí, estaba el ladrón, apoyado tranquilamente en un árbol del parque, como si fuéramos viejos amigos y aquella situación fuera una simple reunión. ¡Oh, Azar, cómo detestaba su arrogancia! Lo miré con frialdad.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —le pregunté sin acercarme más. Últimamente el ladrón estaba teniendo una maniática obsesión con lanzar cuchillas en forma de equis y no iba a ser tan ingenua para pensar que no guardaba alguna bajo la manga—. ¿Por qué atacaste a Tara?

Hubo un pequeño silencio, que me asombró un poco, pues creí que X contestaría con alguna guasa rápida o algún comentario fanfarrón. El criminal se quedó como pensativo, en silencio, aunque no hubiera podido apostar por ello, ya que su máscara era un escudo casi perfecto.

—No te mentí cuando te dije que quería probar algo —musitó con un anti-natural tono meditabundo—. Eso hice, pero no estoy seguro de los resultados.

—Eso no explica por qué atacaste a Tara —insistí con los puños apretados. Tenía que estar lista para cualquier cosa y, en todo caso, me sentía bastante molesta—. ¡Tu problema es conmigo, no con ella!

Red X se acercó a mí y, al instante, lo repelí con mis poderes. Pareció sorprendido y me miró con una suerte de reproche, que logré distinguir gracias a mi empatía. ¿Por qué rayos se sorprendía? ¡Éramos enemigos, no debía esperar mayores consideraciones de mi parte! En especial en aquellos momentos.

—No soy tu enemigo ni tú eres mi enemiga —dijo Red X seria y vehementemente.

¿Qué tonterías decía?

— ¿De qué hablas? —inquirí con desconfianza.

Red X suspiró. Algo andaba mal. Pese a su inicial arrogancia, no estaba actuando como usualmente acostumbraba. Estaba serio, pensativo e —está bien, me internarán en un manicomio—, incluso podía sentir que se encontraba confundido y melancólico. Algo raro estaba pasando y no me estaba gustando nada.

—Para mí, un enemigo es aquel a quien le deseas la muerte —explicó X—. Es a quien le deseas todo mal y, si se te presenta la oportunidad, puedes hacerle el mayor daño posible; y es el que, a la vez, siente lo mismo por ti. Ese es mi enemigo. —Hizo una pausa, mirándome directamente, o eso creía—. Tú no eres mi enemiga. No te deseo ningún mal y, según creo, tú tampoco deseas eso para mí. Somos rivales naturales, pero no enemigos.

Me quedé quieta, totalmente impactada, pero logré disimularlo con facilidad. Filosofía. Eso era lo que me había dicho Red X: su filosofía. Un gigantesco "¿Qué demonios?" estaba escrito en mi cara y dudaba que desapareciera pronto de allí. Estaba completamente dividida entre la más intensa exasperación y una amarga desconfianza. ¿Cuál era el propósito de decirme todo aquello? ¿Sería un truco para distraerme? ¿O estaba siendo realmente sincero, estaba charlando conmigo sin tretas de por medio?

—Veo que te he sorprendido —continuó el ladrón con un tinte de esperanza en su tono de voz. Podría apostar un brazo a que, bajo su máscara, sonreía como estúpido, como si no pudiera creer lo que veía—. He logrado dejar de una pieza a la titán más fría y oscura de todas. Vaya… se siente muy bien.

Presumido, egocéntrico, soberbio. ¿Qué se había imaginado? ¡Yo no era su juguete personal, no era su divertimento privado! Apreté los dientes, furiosa. ¿Cómo un vulgar y sinvergüenza ladrón como él podía sacarme de mis casillas tan rápido! ¡Felicitaciones, X, acababas de destronar a Chico Bestia!

—Simplemente me asombró que pudieras decir más de dos frases profundas —le espeté con cruel sarcasmo—. ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres, Red X?

El ladrón suspiró. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Me estaba comenzando a exasperar su actitud tan cambiante: de maldito pedante a melancólico soñador. ¡Malditos hombres! De acuerdo, la ansiedad y exasperación del momento, estaban causando que mis pensamientos se escurrieran a estúpidos rincones. Red X se acercó a mí, caminando lenta y vacilantemente. Me tensé instintivamente, pero —malditos peros—, por alguna razón que escapaba a mi razón en aquellos momentos, no asumí posición de batalla. Tal vez no me sentía atacada… ¡¿Y eso qué tenía que ver, por Azar?! Sin tomar en cuenta mi clara actitud de rechazo, Red X continuó aproximándose, mas no con actitud combativa, sino tímida, temerosa, hasta quedar tan solo a unos centímetros de mí. Me tomó por los brazos con suavidad, de forma algo torpe, como si temiera a mi reacción, pero con decisión. Valía decir que no me sentía amenazada, pero aquella clase de contacto superaba a todo lo que podía permitir. Antes de que intentara zafarme, Red X habló y, por primera vez en mi maldita vida, la curiosidad pudo más que la precaución.

—Raven… —Mi nombre en sus labios sonaba tan extraño. No sé por qué se había habituado a llamarme por él, cuando él solía ser bastante impersonal, pero, en todo caso, aquello me producía una sensación agridulce: por un lado incomodidad, ira, angustia y, por otro, desconcierto, ansiedad, confianza. ¿Qué infiernos me estaba sucediendo?—. Soy un ladrón. Robar es mi oficio, es de lo que vivo. Y ha sucedido que… en ti he descubierto algo que podría ser el mayor botín que haya conseguido jamás.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Su tono de voz había sido tan sincero que no podía sino desconfiar de él. ¿Qué estaba tratando de decir? ¿Qué iba a robarme?

Red X me soltó, casi con dolor, volteó y avanzó unos pasos, alejándose de mí, con una actitud lúgubre.

—Si todo sale bien —comenzó, volteando a verme—, lo sabrás a su debido tiempo y yo me habré convertido en algo más que un ladrón de objetos, pues habré robado algo que no tenía contemplado, pero que en sólo unas horas ha resultado ser una riqueza tan maravillosa, tentadora y poderosa, que idiota sería si lo dejase ir. —Jamás lo había oído hablar con tanta sinceridad y convicción. No sonaba seguro, arrogante ni burlón, sino decidido y luchador. Pese a que mi rostro era el monumento a la impasibilidad, muchas emociones golpeaban mi pecho—. Si no… bueno, seguiré siendo el Red X que persigues y desprecias, cuyos robos siempre le serán accesibles. Aquel que habrá perdido la oportunidad de robar mucho más que un tesoro. —Sin otra palabra, desapareció.

Era francamente increíble como simplemente un detalle podía cambiarte la vida. No era como si Red X hubiera revolucionado mi existencia, pero debía admitir que la había trastocado un poco. Levemente. Pero había sido algo. Suspiré: eso no era bueno, para nada. En lo más mínimo, aunque parte de mí se sintiera emocionada con ello. Tenía que cortar eso de raíz, pues no iba a permitir que Red X robara lo que fuera a robar de mí. Jamás.

Bufé, a un tiempo que me abrochaba unas zapatillas, mientras maldecía a Cyborg. A mi adorado compañero mitad máquina no se le había ocurrido nada más brillante que "sugerirle" a nuestro bipolar líder una salida recreativa al parque de diversiones. ¡Por supuesto que no contó con el ánimo ultra paranoico de Robin! El petirrojo aceptó, gustoso, pero con una condición: ir vestidos de civiles para "no llamar la atención". ¡¡Por amor a Azar!! ¡Chico Bestia es verde, Starfire es alienígena, Robin anda con un antifaz, Cyborg es mitad robot y yo tengo el pelo morado! ¿¡Cómo podemos NO llamar la atención!? Era totalmente ridícula la idea de la vestimenta, porque de todas formas nos reconocerían. ¡Tampoco era como si Slade nos esperase detrás de un carrito heladero para saltarnos encima!

Sin embargo, pese a lo lógico y cuerdo de mi argumento, no quise poner a prueba el ánimo de nuestro líder y acaté la orden sumisamente, como no lo había hecho en años. No tenía sentido armar tanto revuelo por una tontería así. Después de todo, comprobarían la teoría en la práctica, cuando un par de fanáticas chifladas o un grupo de pandilleros resentidos se nos abalanzaran como lobos hambrientos. ¡La fantástica idea de Robin se iría por las alcantarillas y una malévola sonrisa de "Se los dije (aunque no se los hubiera dicho) se esbozaría en mis labios!

Rodé los ojos mientras terminaba mi incómodo e irrelevante atuendo. La verdad, ropa de civil casi no tenía y las escasas prendas que había encontrado en el fondo de mi clóset eran cortesía de Starfire y su manía por la ropa. Me miré en el espejo, totalmente asqueada por el reflejo: vestía una polera negra, más ajustada de lo que hubiera querido, con un mensaje en plateado, en un ininteligible idioma, un par de jeans oscuros y una muñequera, ¡qué raro!, también negra. Y zapatillas. Converse. Qué diablos, daba igual cómo se llamaban. El punto es que las tenía puestas en mis poco acostumbrados pies. Gruñí y volví a enviar a mis compañeros al infierno.

La verdad, no me sentía a gusto sin mi capa, pero la mirada de reprobación y burla de Robin y Chico Bestia, respectivamente, me disgustaba aún más. Me armé de valor, confié mi alma al cielo y salí de mi habitación, tomando rumbo a "la sala común" —como si no me sintiera ya en un mundo tan surrealista como el de Harry Potter. ¡Alguien, máteme, por favor!

Me detuve ante la puerta, como se hubiera detenido un gladiador ante el umbral de la arena de combate. Con la diferencia que los gladiadores enfrentaban leones y yo tenía que enfrentar algo mucho peor. De acuerdo, estaba exagerando _otra vez._ Respiré profundamente y entré.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Fiu! ¡Miren quien viene ahí! ¡La princesa de las tinieblas! —oí que Chico Bestia decía. Estaba vestido con una polera morada, haciendo gala a su lema de que un color no afecta a la masculinidad de un hombre, un par de jeans claros y unas zapatillas. Qué ropa tan normal. Cuando lo vi, me di cuenta de lo poco original que son los jóvenes para vestirse: polera, jeans, zapatillas—. Te ves muy bien.

—Sí, claro —solté por inercia—. Morado ¿eh?

—Combina con verde —sonrió, muy seguro de sí mismo—. ¡Hey! ¿Te cortas las venas acaso? —Señaló mi muñequera, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

—Cada noche —le respondí, resignada. Un grito de Starfire me reventó los tímpanos o al menos eso sentí.

— ¿¡Te haces daño, amiga!? —chilló como histérica.

Miré a Cyborg en busca de ayuda. Él sonrió y procedió a explicarle que sólo había sido una broma, que no había de qué preocuparse. La pelirroja tardó un poco en comprender, pero finalmente quedó satisfecha con la respuesta del mitad robot, quien suspiró y me susurró algo sobre no hacer esa clase de bromas delante de Starfire.

Asentí y observé al resto de mis compañeros. Robin vestía una camisa roja, desabrochada, pantalones blancos raídos y su usual antifaz, que no se sacaría ni aunque le pagaran por ello. Vi que portaba un reloj en su muñeca y una cadena al cuello, probablemente regalo de su novia. Starfire, a todo esto, vestía una falda rosada y una blusa amarilla, bastante ajustada. Curiosamente, llevaba un sombrero a juego con su falda y, en vez de zapatillas, llevaba unas sandalias del mismo color que su blusa.

—Es raro verte así —comentó Cyborg, sonriéndome, haciéndome sentir mucho mejor. ¿Se notaba el sarcasmo?—. Aunque no te ves nada mal.

Volví a rodar los ojos. El moreno llevaba un polerón bien ancho, parecido al que llevaba el día en que nos conocimos, de color blanco y unos pantalones grises, también anchos, con grandes bolsillos. Sonreí con sarcasmo. Nos veíamos como payasos, pero un comentario así habría arruinado el "aparentemente buen ambiente".

— ¿Estamos todos listos? —inquirió Robin, con las manos en los bolsillos.

—¡¡Listos para la diversión!! —gritó Chico Bestia, emocionado—. Viejo, tengo ganas de patearte el trasero en "Lanzamiento a la Botella" —añadió, dirigiéndose a Cyborg.

—Dudo mucho que logres vencerme, Bestita —rió el mitad robot—. ¡Cuando quiero, te gano!

— ¿Se refieren al juego en donde ganaron un pollo gigante para nuestra amiga Raven? —preguntó Starfire, curiosa.

Me palmeé la frente, suspirando. Cierto, yo era la chica más afortunada del mundo. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Me reprendí mentalmente por conservar ese pollo, pero realmente era un recuerdo de que con perseverancia, puedes lograr convertir a una persona normal en una persona afortunada. ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando? Tendría que replantearme seriamente si continuaba cuerda, después de todo.

— ¡Titanes, al parque! —sonrió Robin, tomando de la mano a Starfire.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Sería un largo día.

No había fallado. Fue una larga y agotadora jornada, en la que ocupé mucha de mi energía intentando negarme con la mayor tranquilidad posible a las descabelladas ideas que se le ocurrían a mis compañeros, en especial a Chico Bestia. Intentó llevarme a la rastra a la Casa del Terror, pero parece que mi expresión fue suficiente y dejó chica a la tal Casa del Terror, pues el cambiante se quedó blanco de meido. Luego, intentó convencerme de subirme a una montaña rusa. Ni loca. Detestaba esas cosas, me parecían muy aburridas y no me tentaba la idea de tener a Chico bestia y a todo el equipo gritando en mi oído. No, señor.

Hubo millones de cosas a las que me negué a ir. Sin embargo, ni Chico Bestia ni Cyborg se cansaban de invitarme a esos ridículos juegos. En el fondo, se los agradecía. Muy en el fondo, claro está. Al final, dejé a mis compañeros rumbo a la famosa Casa del Terror (el cambiante los convenció de ir de todos modos). Les indiqué que andaría cerca y que nos reuniríamos más tarde. Estuvieron de acuerdo.

Caminé tranquilamente un buen rato, haciendo caso omiso de algunas desagradables e incómodas miradas que me echaban algunos transeúntes. A esas alturas de mi vida, ya estaba más o menos acostumbrada a ello, por lo que me concentré simplemente en relajar mi mente. No obstante, el destino nunca había estado de mi lado, por lo que pronto vi algo que hizo desorbitar mis ojos: a unos cuantos metros de distancia y, comprando unos viles caramelos en un puesto, estaba Red X en persona, sin su máscara y, Trigon me maldiga, vestido de civil.


	5. ¡Problemas en el Parque! Parte II

**Disclaimer:** Teen Titans no me pertenece.

**Nota de Autora:** Tengo muy poco tiempo para subir esto, así que no podré colocar agreadecimientos individuales. ¡Un abrazo a todos y muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo, de verdad sus comentarios me animan a ir mejorar y continuar escribiendo! ¡Muchísimas gracias y, si es que no nos leemos, feliz Año Nuevo!

_**¡Problemas en el parque! Parte II**_

Sí, necesité varios minutos para poder asegurarme de que no alucinaba. El chico que tenía a tan sólo unos metros era la vívida imagen del Red X de mi sueño. Igualito. Un clon. Cada rasgo era idéntico: la forma en que su cabello le cubría parte de su rostro, la forma de sus ojos, la contextura de su cuerpo, todo. Tragué saliva y continué mirando fijamente al muchacho en cuestión, como si así pudiera encontrar algo que desmintiera mi certeza.

Se trataba de un chico normal, común y silvestre como lo había a cientos en la ciudad. No era una cara demasiado especial o que llamara la atención a simple vista, por lo que no había nada de sobrenatural significancia que pudiera asegurarme si era o no era el ladrón. ¿Era posible, por todos los demonios del infierno, que Red X estuviera en el _mismo _parque de diversiones, el _mismo_ día y en el _mismo _momento que nosotros, entiéndase los Titanes? Era demasiada coincidencia, simplemente. Eso no era normal, las cosas en la vida real no solían suceder así.

Sentí como alguien a mis espaldas me conminaba, de forma algo brusca, a apartarme del camino, cosa que hice como un zombie aturdido, ya que mi estupefacción manifiesta había tomado el control de todos mis sentidos. ¿Sería Red X? ¿Qué pasaría si lo fuera? En tal caso, mejor desaparecer de su vista, pues no quería armar más alboroto del que ya había armado anteriormente. ¿Desde cuando actuaba como cobarde? Debería detenerlo. Enfrentarlo. Después de todo, si es que era él y me reconocía… sería una experiencia interesante. Curiosa. Peculiar. Y un sinnúmero de sinónimos más.

Debía admitir que sentía curiosidad por el susodicho, en caso de que realmente fuera él, pero también estaba consciente de que era una curiosidad insana y enfermiza. No tenía sentido sentir curiosidad por Red X, por muy de civil que anduviera. No obstante, debido a los últimos acontecimientos, la conexión, el asunto de Tara, las confesiones raras del ladrón y todo eso, era mucho más que una infantil curiosidad. Era intriga. Quería saber qué tramaba el ladrón, para así detenerlo.

O eso intentaba creer, al menos. Suspiré, mientras pensaba en cómo Red X había logrado caotizar mi equilibrado mundo en tan sólo cuarenta y ocho horas. Debería estar prohibido que un ladrón pudiera hacer una cosa así. ¿Qué idioteces estaba pensando? Si seguía así, dejaría atrás el récord de Chico Bestia de "idioteces por minuto". Cuando volví a recuperar algo de cordura y noción del tiempo-espacio en el que me encontraba, el corazón me dio un vuelco estúpidamente.

El "chico clon de X" me miraba con extrañeza y algo de temor. Parpadeé un par de veces para aclarar mis pensamientos revueltos y formé una expresión de disculpa con rapidez. Sin embargo, el chico, ajeno a mi desorden mental evidente, me sonrió tímidamente y me saludó con la mano. Le devolví el gesto como un robot. Él mantuvo su sonrisa y prosiguió su camino, luego de echarme una leve ojeada.

Me quedé petrificada, inmóvil como una estatua de hielo. Miré al cielo como si esperase que un rayo me cayera, me chamuscara y se acabara mi sufrimiento. Evidentemente, nada sucedió. ¿Por qué la tierra no me tragaba? ¡Vamos! Bufé, conteniendo las ganas de gritar de frustración. Inspiré y espiré repetidas veces para asegurarme de que mis emociones estaban selladas y bajo el más estricto control. Podía sentir muchas cosas, pero no podía descontrolarme. Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos me estaba resultado muy difícil eso último, como no me había sucedido en mucho tiempo. ¿Podría haber actuado de una forma más estúpida frente a ese inocente chico común? No, probablemente. Había parecido una loca sicópata observándolo fijamente sin ningún atisbo de discreción. ¿¡Qué infiernos pasaba conmigo?!

Me palmeé la cara y caminé lejos de allí, lo más rápido posible a algún lugar lejano y recóndito, en donde pudiera pensar con mayor fluidez. Deseé tener un cartucho donde esconder mi cara. Sin siquiera proponérmelo acabé con mis pies en la Casa de los Espejos. Estaba algo desvencijada y abandonada, pero eso era lo menos importante ahora. Era evidente que aquel muchacho no era Red X, porque me hubiera reconocido con tan sólo verme. Aunque… tal vez fuera un truco para espiarme. Hacerse el que no me conocía para mantenerme vigilada. ¿O sería que ya estaba volviéndome una paranoica esquizofrénica?

La impotencia estaba comenzando a pasarme la cuenta, pues en mi pecho habían unas gigantescas ganas de romper los pocos vidrios enteros que quedaban a mi alrededor. Sentir el estallido de los vidrios rotos en mil pedazos y la satisfacción del golpe sería tocar el cielo con los dedos. Sin embargo, todo eso sólo quedó en mi turbada imaginación, ya que estaba segura de que, si me dejaba llevar por aquel impulso, por pequeño que fuera, no podría controlarme después y haría pedazos todo el parque. Me apoyé en uno de los espejos y cerré los ojos, respirando bocanadas de aire para que mi mente se relajara. Calma, tranquilidad, control…

—Eh… ¿Ejem? —Abrí los ojos rápidamente, viendo frente a mí a la razón de mis pesadillas: ojos verdes, cabello negro rebelde, rostro inconfundible—. Disculpa, ¿nos conocemos?

Me tomé unos segundos para procesar la situación y no decir nada estúpido que me delatase. El chico sonreía, aunque de forma algo forzada, por lo que suavicé mi endurecida expresión para aliviar la tensión presente entre nosotros.

—No, me temo que no —Intenté sonreírle al muchacho, que lucía bastante nervioso—. Disculpa mi actitud allá afuera, te confundí con otra persona. Lo siento.

Él asintió con la cabeza, mientras se colocaba una mano en la nuca y me devolvía el intento de sonrisa. Se veía tan parecido a mi sueño y, sin embargo, no podía ser él.

—Bueno, no importa. Ehm… Hola —susurró, algo abochornado. Su nerviosismo estaba irradiando hacia mí, contagiándome atrozmente. Debí obligarme a cerrar mi mente a sus emociones, tan inestables, porque sólo contribuirían a mi alteración.

—Hola —respondí, como idiotizada. Pese a que intentaba, con mucho esfuerzo, verlo como un chico equis —de acuerdo, qué mal chiste—, estaba un noventa y nueve por ciento segura de que se trataba de él, del ladrón. Pero… ¿Cómo probarlo?—. Discúlpame, estoy algo agitada y distraída.

Él sonrió y con la manó me hizo un gesto que indicaba que no había problema y que no me preocupase. Se veía como un joven muy agradable, su actitud era transparente y parecía sincero. El contacto social nunca me había acomodado, pero la intriga me consumía, más allá de cualquier prejuicio que tuviera: ¿Sería Red X?, era la pregunta que martilleaba en mi cabeza. Ambas respuestas posibles eran igual de interesantes. Si lo era, en efecto, ¿qué tramaba? ¿Por qué fingía no conocerme? ¿Cuáles eran sus propósitos?; por otro lado, si no era el escurridizo ladrón… ¿Quién era? ¿Cuál era su razón para hablar conmigo? ¿Por qué había soñado con él?

— ¿Eres una de los Jóvenes Titanes? —preguntó, sacándome de mi hilo de pensamientos, con una emoción mal disimulada. Yo asentí con la cabeza—. ¡Vaya! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Es un placer conocerte! —Su entusiasmo me chocaba un poco—. Mi nombre es Jason… ¿y el tuyo?

Una sonrisa sarcástica se insinuó en mis labios. Me quedé en silencio, aguardando a que él mismo se contestara, ya que era evidente que sabía mi nombre. No es que yo fuera la gran estrella del espectáculo, pero los Jóvenes Titanes éramos bastante conocidos en la ciudad. Observé la momentánea confusión de Jason, preguntándome si había sido tan buena idea esperar a que él mismo encontrara su respuesta. Tal vez no debí ser tan descortés.

—Yo… —comencé, pero a él se le iluminó el rostro de repente.

— ¡Soy un idiota! —se palmeó la frente, aún sonriendo—. ¡Qué pregunta más estúpida! ¡Obvio que yo debo saberlo! ¡Si tú eres una heroína! Raven ¿no?

Lo medité sólo unos segundos, antes de contestar.

—Llámame Rachel —susurré, seriamente. Él se asombró tanto como yo misma por mi declaración, pero me mantuve lo más inexpresiva posible—. Sería más cómodo.

Él me miró casi con temor, como si estuviera presenciando el definitivo paso de la cordura a la demencia de una persona. Intenté sonreírle, pero yo tampoco me hallaba completamente lúcida: sentía como si un ligero velo estuviera suspendido delante de mis ojos, nublándome los sentidos e impidiéndome razonar totalmente. ¿Por qué le había dicho que me llamara Rachel? Había sido otro impulso estúpido y yo no solía ser así de estúpida. Comencé a asustarme en serio y en mi rostro apareció una expresión de desesperada confusión.

—Si a ti no te molesta —dijo Jason, como intentando calmarme a la vez que se calmaba a sí mismo—, a mí mucho menos. Me gusta tu nombre, es hermoso.

Alcé una ceja y una sonrisa burlona se esbozó en mi boca.

—Sí, claro —murmuré, con los dientes algo apretados. Era evidente que no le creía, aunque él no pareció notar mi incomodidad, ya que continuó con el entusiasmo que había dejado de lado anteriormente.

— ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo? —me ofreció de forma tan gentil y arrebatadora, que por un instante, creí que mi cabeza respondería con un instintivo asentimiento. Sin embargo, no estaba tan loca. La desconfianza y la ira volvieron a mí como por arte de magia, llenándome de aquella sensación tan mía, de frío recelo.

¿Qué pretendía aquel muchacho? Entorné los ojos y mi mirada se tornó más dura y helada de lo que hubiera querido, porque fue una reacción automática. Pareciera como si el encanto que me había llevado a hablarle como si yo fuera una mortal más en el mundo, se hubiera desvanecido como una pompa de jabón al contacto de un dedo curioso.

Jason notó el cambio y retrocedió un paso, tal vez intimidado por mi semblante sombrío. Apreté los puños involuntariamente y me concentré en una respuesta digna, pero tajante. No iba a dar un paseo con aquel muchacho. Ni siquiera lo daría con mis amigos, menos con un total desconocido, salido de sabía Azar dónde.

—Vale, lo siento —susurró Jason, antes de que yo abriera la boca—. No era mi intención enfadarte. Si no quieres, no hay problemas. Supongo que te reunirás con tus compañeros —En su voz había una amargura manifiesta que me hizo sentir una punzada de culpabilidad. Era una amargura fría, casi desdeñosa, muy similar a la que solía salir de mis palabras—. Bueno, creo que eso será todo. Un gusto conocerte.

—¡Espera! —Una descarga de terror había inundado mi pecho en cuanto él insinuó una despedida y tenía una noción del por qué de aquella sensación—. No te he dicho nada.

Él sonrió, pero esta vez su sonrisa no era una sonrisa. Era más bien una mueca bravucona y burlesca, sin alegría.

—No necesito que me digas lo que ya sé —dijo con serenidad—. No me quieres contigo, lo entiendo. Pero no necesito oírlo, ya es bastante dur… desagradable saberlo. No hay más que verte. Tus ojos parecían carbones del odio con que me miraste.

—No sabes nada —Comenzaba a enfadarme. ¿Qué se creía aquel chico? ¡Él no me conocía, no tenía derecho a emitir juicios con tan sólo observarme unos segundos!—. Si no te he dicho nada, es porque todavía no he tomado una decisión. Deberías reservar tus juicios para gente que sí conozcas.

—No necesito conocerte —Sus ojos verdes parecieron ensombrecerse.

Ouch. Eso me había dolido y no podía negarlo. Sin embargo, estaba acostumbrada a disimular mis emociones, por lo que sólo me encogí de hombros, indiferente, y asentí con la cabeza. La ira continuaba latiendo junto a mi corazón, pero sabía que sería realmente patético enfadarse con aquel adolescente. No tenía sentido enojarse por una respuesta así. No obstante, una aplastante angustia amenazó con destilar de mi voz cuando volví a hablar. Me maldije por ello.

—Adiós, entonces, Jason —Me envaré un poco más y me dirigía a la salida, sin hacer más contacto visual. Sentí una culpabilidad ajena y me adelanté al agarre de Jason, apartándome rápidamente—. No tienes por qué sentirte culpable, ahora déjame tranquila.

—¡No me dejaste terminar! —me reprochó con un gesto de dolor.

—No creo que hubiese nada más para agregar en esa oración. Tuviste tiempo de sobra. Nadie se toma más de quince segundos para armar una frase —Mi rostro era el monumento a la impasibilidad. Parecía una estatua de hielo y me sentí orgullosa por lograrlo—. Apártate.

—Iba a decir que no necesito conocerte para saber que no querías pasear conmigo —Su rostro estaba muy serio y repitió su intento de tomarme el brazo, lográndolo esta vez, ya que yo estaba concentrada en sus palabras—. Lo podía notar.

—No te creo —repuse con sencillez—. Realmente me sorprende que pienses siquiera que me iba a creer algo como eso.

Una pregunta ansiosa comenzaba a acompañar a la pregunta principal —sobre si Jason era o no Red X—, molestando mis, de por sí, confusos pensamientos: ¿Por qué me estaba preocupando tanto por un desconocido? Por lo general, yo hubiera dicho una que otra palabra, lo más cortante y fría posible, y hubiera desaparecido del lugar sin más. Ahora me parecía que no podía hacer eso, como no podía hacérselo a un amigo que necesitara ayuda. Sentía que Jason me necesitaba y eso era algo totalmente absurdo.

— ¿Cómo que no me crees? —pareció aturdido—. ¿Sientes que te estoy mintiendo?

"¡¡Sí!!", quise gritar con todas mis fuerzas. ¡Claro que me estás mintiendo, porque tú eres Red X! Pero no podía. Respiré algo más de aire, pues tenía la sensación de que me estaba ahogando. Sin embargo, mi rostro seguía siendo sereno.

—¿Acaso lo que me dijiste es verdad? —Sabía que no tenía sentido estar hablando de algo tan irrelevante y, sin embargo, lo estaba haciendo.

— ¡Claro que sí! —explotó él, algo frustrado—. Quería decir que me parecía evidente que no querías dar un paseo conmigo y que no necesitaba conocerte para ello. No había para qué armar tanto escándalo.

—Si mal no recuerdo fuiste tú el que armó escándalo —le corregí, seriamente—. Yo me iba pacíficamente.

—Ya, pero tú fuiste la que lo malinterpretó todo —me acusó, apuntándome infantilmente con su dedo. —Alcé una ceja, incrédula.

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo ridículo de esta discusión? —pregunté, esperando una afirmación como respuesta.

Jason se detuvo antes de lanzar otra protesta, que ya tenía preparada en sus labios. Frunció el ceño, enfadado, mientras nos observábamos como idiotas rematados. Me sentí realmente estúpida y odiaba esa sensación, ya que no era demasiado recurrente. El reflejo distorsionado en los espejos no ayudaba a sentirme más tranquila, pese a que hice acopio de todas mis fuerzas para parecerlo.

—Sí, lo siento —Lucía muy avergonzado y un tenue rubor teñía sus mejillas—. Lo haré otra vez, intentando no malinterpretarte. —Sonrió—. ¿Quieres salir a dar un paseo conmigo?

Suspiré. ¿Cómo podía negarme ahora? Además, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, el chico me empezaba a simpatizar más de la cuenta, aunque quizás se debiera al ridículo sueño que había tenido, que me insistía en que, a lo mejor, Jason era, de verdad, un ladrón reconocido.

—Supongo que no me va a hacer daño caminar contigo —Me rendí, después de todo—. Vamos.

—¡Genial! —Jason me miraba como si fuera la cosa más fascinante que sus ojos hubieran visto jamás—. Esto va a ser muy divertido, Rachel.

Me estremecí ante el nombre, pero me obligué a no parecer más chiflada de lo que ya parecía. O bipolar, lo que vendría a ser algo parecido. Eché en falta mi capa con capucha, pues de ese modo, hubiera podido evitarme la continua mirada de Jason y hubiera podido vigilarle también yo. No iba a desistir de la idea sobre Red X hasta que tuviera una prueba contundente en mis manos que lo desmintiera. Mientras tanto, iba a tratar de sacar en limpio lo más posible de aquella extraña situación.

Caminamos un buen rato en silencio, mientras sentía irradiar hacia mí bastantes oleadas de nerviosismo y ansiedad ajenos. ¿Jason estaba nervioso por estar conmigo? Sabía que razones no le sobraban —¿Cuántas veces a la semana sales con una mitad demonio?—, pero me sorprendía bastante, considerando sus leves arranques de presunción. O tal vez me parecía raro porque seguía dale que dale con la tonterita de Red X, quien nunca se sentía de ese modo al estar cerca de mí. Ya comenzaba a hartarme de pensar tanto en eso, una y otra vez.

—Y… ¿Cómo se siente ser una Joven Titán? —me preguntó Jason, sonriéndome tímidamente—. Digo… ¿Se siente diferente a ser una persona normal?

—Dudo que sepa la diferencia —farfullé sin mirarlo directamente—. En todo caso, se siente como si fuéramos una familia. No sé si me entiendes. Pero más no te podría decir.

—Sí, claro, lo entiendo —dijo él, pensativo—. Debe ser genial ser un héroe.

—Eso depende del punto de vista de cada uno —repuse con amabilidad—. Lo que sí, se siente bien que gracias a los poderes que posees puedas ayudar a gente que, sin ti, tal vez hubiera tenido un peor final.

Él asintió, comprendiendo mi perspectiva. No me estaba costando demasiado mantener una conversación cómoda con el ojiverde, ya que él solía preguntar poco y callar cuando notaba que me tensaba más de la cuenta. En un instante de iluminación divina —de hecho, me pregunté repetidas veces cómo no lo había pensado antes—, intenté ingresar a su mente, pero un curioso bloqueo me lo impedía, lo que acrecentó mi desconfianza.

Sin embargo, era difícil recelar demasiado de Jason, ya que hablaba con mucha sinceridad y dejaba fluir sus emociones sin ser una persona explosiva o demasiado extrovertida. Había ocasiones en que se quedaba varios minutos en silencio y su rostro se tornaba serio y misterioso. En esos momentos solía clavar mis desconfiados ojos en su expresión, hasta que él lo notaba. Aunque sonase raro, me sentía bien a su lado, me sentía cómoda, dentro de mi recelo y mi acostumbrada personalidad reservada. Él lo notaba y parecía disfrutar de la situación, intentando hacerla lo más placentera posible.

—Estás callada —comentó, luego de que nos sentáramos en una banca a tomar un helado—. ¿Te preocupa algo? —Revisó la hora y pareció alarmarse—. ¿Está retrasada? ¿Debes volver con tus compañeros?

Alcé una mano, algo mareada por la tensión que emanaba.

—Cálmate —Sonreí levemente—. No tienes para qué alterarte. Me alteras a mí ¿recuerdas?

—Ups, lo siento —dijo él, colocando una mano en su nuca—. Olvidé ese detalle de tus poderes. Lo lamento.

—Descuida.

La verdad mi silencio se debía a un mal presentimiento que parecía borbotear en la boca de mi estómago. No valía la pena preocupar a mi nuevo acompañante con una tontería como esa, pero no por eso dejaba de preocuparme. Por otro lado, jamás había salido con un chico y la tranquilidad y comodidad que había sentido a lo largo de aquella "salida" me habían desconcertado. Me asustaban un poco a decir verdad, porque si resultaba cierta mi paranoica teoría —la de Red X, que seguía en pie— sucedería que ¡estaba compartiendo con un ladrón prófugo como si nada! ¡Y para rematarla me sentía bien con ello! Cada minuto que pasaba, más rogaba a Azar que Jason sólo fuera un chico normal, que se olvidara de mí cuando desapareciera de su campo visual. Aunque yo dudaba que me fuera a olvidar de él. ¡Todo por culpa del engreído de X!

—Supongo que no me vas a decir —se resignó el pelinegro, sonriendo—. Te diría que puedes confiar en mí, pero si no es de tu agrado contarme, no te voy a forzar, Rachel.

—Gracias. En todo caso, no es nada grave —mentí descaradamente, pero no quería preocuparlo. Sí que estaba chalada—. Simplemente tengo un mal presentimiento.

— ¿De qué? Si puede saberse, claro. —Era asombrosa la capacidad que tenía su voz para serenarme. Era seria, suave, masculina, misteriosa, pero agradable. No autoritaria, sino gentil. Cuando llegara a casa iría sí o sí a Nunca Jamás a encerrar a Alegría por mis absurdos pensamientos.

—No lo sé. Simplemente siento como si algo malo se acercase. No ha de ser nada. —Revisé disimuladamente que mi comunicador estuviera encendido, algo extrañada porque mis compañeros no me hubiesen intentado localizar. Sabía que se estarían divirtiendo, pero me inquietaba un poco la incomunicación—. ¿Tienes hora?

—Sí, son las siete cuarenta y cinco minutos. En quince minutos cerrarán el parque —Jason colocó una mano en mi hombro, estremeciéndome ligeramente por el contacto—. Debes irte ¿verdad?

—Debería, sin duda —reconocí gravemente—. Y también debería llamar a mis amigos.

—¿Quieres algo de espacio? —me ofreció rápidamente, levantándose y alejándose unos pasos.

—Descuida, no hay problema. Será una llamada breve. —En el fondo, le agradecí su gentileza.

Abrí mi comunicador y en ese instante, sentí como la sangre se me helaba en las venas. Ya el mal presentimiento había desaparecido y había dejado paso a una ácida certeza de la lucha que se avecinaba. Miré a Jason, alarmada, sintiendo culpabilidad por su expresión de asombro y ligero temor. Energía negra comenzó a brotar de mis manos, presta a defenderme y a defenderlo a él.

—Corre —le susurré quedamente, lo bastante bajo y claro para que pudiera oírme sólo él.

—No te voy a dejar sola.

—Sólo resultarás herido. No es una sugerencia. Corre.

Sabía que la indecisión y la impotencia dominaban su razón, pero no podía permitir que le hicieran daño. Podría enfrentarme fácilmente a lo que tenía delante de mí, pero el temor de que Jason resultara lastimado por un enemigo cuyo objetivo era yo, me resultaba bastante abrumador. Él no corrió, incrementando mi ansiedad.

Volví mi mirada, intentando convencerlo de que se fuera, para luego volver a dirigirla a los robots de Slade, que nos rodeaban amenazadoramente. Aferré mi comunicador y transmití una rápida señal, con mis coordenadas, para alertar a mis amigos de que me encontraba en apuros. En una situación normal, no hubiera llamado por ayuda, pero ahora no podía arriesgarme.

—Como en los viejos tiempos, Raven—La voz de Slade, transmitida a través de una de sus metálicas creaciones, se oyó insidiosa y tranquila, como siempre.

Apreté los puños y rogué a todo aquel que pudiera escucharme que me diera la fuerza suficiente para luchar contra aquella masa metálica, sin lamentar haber aceptado involucrar a Jason, aquel inocente y corriente chico, en mi turbulenta y siniestra vida.


	6. Y , ¿Quién se supone que eres tú?

_**Disclaimer: Teen Titans no me pertenece.**_

_**Samantha: **_Hola, muchas gracias por leerme y comentarme, es un real placer y halago para mí :D Me gustaría aclararte unas cosas antes de continuar, que espero no te molesten. En cuanto al romance, para mí es complicado plasmarlo, considerando cabalmente la personalidad de Raven. Sin embargo, intentaré complacerte en ese sentido, dentro de lo posible. Eso sí, en cuanto al Rae/Rob, lo siento, pero debo decepcionarte. Tal vez agregue un par de diálogos, pero este fic no está enfocado hacia ese sentido y a Robin siempre lo he visto con Starfire (me es muuuuy difícil deformar esa visión). Espero no te hayas sentido ofendida, pero no puedo modificar el fic o deformará la historia. En cualquier caso, agregué un par de linecillas "Rob/Rae" en este capítulo. Espero no te decepciones. Ojalá puedas seguirme leyendo, si no es de tu gusto, pues lo siento en el alma. ¡Un saludo!

**Dragon:** Bueno, ya he abusado de ti más de lo que deberías permitir xDD Me sigues leyendo fielmente y te lo agradezco en el alma. Algún día, como dijimos, serás un rico y famoso asesor de una rica y famosa escritora xDD! ¡Un abrazo grande, amigo y muchas gracias! PD: Lamento que no hayas podido ver el "borrador final", aunque creo que te ahorré una tarde de letras y fanatismos titánicos :P

**Monocromática:** ¡Hola, gracias por leer y comentar! En cuanto a tu duda respecto a Jason Todd y Robin… bueno, permíteme recordarte que en la serie de Teen Titans, nunca se mencionó la verdadera identidad de Red X, por lo que queda a libre juicio de los fickers :P En la serie Robin no tiene ningún hermano ni sabe nada acerca de los nuevos discípulos de Batman. Espero que te guste este capítulo, muchas gracias por leerme.

**Arizbe:** Hola. Jajaj Muchas gracias por comentarme. Me alegra que te haya gustado y que hayas apreciado la coherencia de la historia, porque no sabes lo complicado que es ser coherente cuando se maneja la primera persona. En cuanto a tu petición "de moda", lo tendré en cuenta para algún próximo capítulo. Por ahora, donde no son pareja, es algo complicado, pero a medida que los capítulos pasen, tendré en cuenta tu petición. ¡Muchas gracias y un saludo!

**Nota de la Autora: Este capítulo, entre él varias citas de carácter cómico, fue confeccionado con la invaluable ayuda del profesional asesor Dragon (xD), futuramente rico y famoso como yo. ¡Gracias por la ayuda :D!**

_**Capítulo VI**_

_**Y… ¿Quién se supone que eres tú?**_

La batalla no fue sencilla, aunque eso lo había previsto desde que vi a los robots de Slade acercarse a mí, con dudosas intenciones. Así que Slade había decidido asomar sus narices —o, al menos, la de sus repetidas creaciones. ¿Qué estaría planeando esta vez? Desde que había luchado codo a codo con los Titanes contra Trigon, por un evidente beneficio personal y una suerte de sed de venganza, no lo había visto. Ni siquiera me había acordado de él.

Ahora volvía a sus andadas, en el momento menos oportuno. Aquellas molestas creaciones suyas eran muy numerosas y parecían multiplicarse conforme las iba destruyendo, como las cabezas de una Hydra. Era de vital relevancia, sin embargo, contener a los robots y mantenerlos alejados de Jason, hasta que llegaran mis amigos.

Intenté moverme lo menos posible para ahorrar la mayor cantidad de energía, la cual sabía no me sobraría al final del combate. Mi mente se encontraba muy agitada y muchos de mis movimientos, tanto de ofensa como defensivos, fueron más instinto que razón, la que estaba completamente enfocada en evitar que cualquier robot se aproximara a Jason. El ojiverde, a todo esto, se encontraba a unos metros detrás de mí, con los puños apretados y la mandíbula tensa, emanando impotencia y frustración a todos. ¿Por qué diablos no se alejaba?

Me obligué a concentrarme en luchar, aunque parte de mi mente continuaba rabiosa por la actitud del pelinegro. ¿En qué ayudaba que estuviera atrás mío, totalmente vulnerable? ¡En nada! Al contrario, me dificultaba la lucha, ya que tenía que enfocarme en protegerlo más que en encontrar información de Slade.

—¡¡Rachel, cuidado!! —oí gritar a Jason, horrorizado, al mismo tiempo que sentía un fuerte dolor en la espalda, que me derribó. Eso había sido un disparo láser, una táctica muy usada por el villano enmascarado. Bufé, molesta por ese descuido. No alcancé a incorporarme del todo, cuando una patada me volvió a tirar al suelo. Otra pistola me apuntaba.

Mis ojos se abrieron con espanto. No sentía miedo a que me hirieran o me capturaran, pero sí a quedar inconsciente, aunque fuera momentáneamente. ¡Jason quedaría a merced de Slade! Sin embargo, no tuve tiempo de reaccionar ante la amenaza del anónimo robot y su dichosa pistola, ya que fue derribado limpiamente con una patada voladora.

"Robin", fue el primer pensamiento que cruzó por mi mente, seguido de una sensación de alivio total. Mis compañeros habían llegado.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Jason, ante mi total estupefacción, mientras me tendía una mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

— ¿Tú derribaste a ese robot? —pregunté, mientras nos cubría a ambos con un campo de fuerza, ya que los disparos no cesaron. Él se llevó una mano a la nuca y asintió, algo avergonzado—. ¿Es en serio? De acuerdo, no hay tiempo para hablar, pero me debes una explicación.

— ¿Qué? ¡Oye, te salvé la vida! —saltó él, contrariado. Le miré con elocuencia—. Bueno, tal vez no la vida, pero… ¿No te basta mi ayuda?

—No.

Lanzó un bufido. Nos liberé a ambos de mi campo de fuerza y retomé la pelea, mientras él se alejaba levemente, aún enojado. Comenzaba a sentir el cansancio traicionándome de forma terrible. Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a Jason en mi cabeza y la preocupación de que mis amigos no hubieran llegado acrecentaba mi fatiga. ¿Los habría emboscado Slade a ellos también? ¿Estarían en apuros? Aún restaban, en el grupo que enfrentaba, varios robots. Debía derrotarlos, pese a que dudaba de mi capacidad para lograrlo. Debía hacerlo, porque si mis amigos estaban en apuros, tenía que ir en su ayuda.

En la medida que mis movimientos se hacían más precisos y la batalla se agilizaba, mi mente comenzó a pensar con mayor claridad. El sentimiento de temor e inseguridad que me había molestado anteriormente había dejado paso a una aplastante desconfianza y una suerte de ansiedad. Jason me había ayudado, derribando a aquel robot. Era evidente que tenía algo de preparación de combate o su intento habría terminado con un pie quebrado por el duro metal del robot. Eso reafirmaba la teoría de que el chico en verdad era Red X, echando por la borda mis escuálidas esperanzas de que sólo fuera un desconocido corriente.

Luego de unos minutos mi respiración se convirtió en un jadeo y mis poderes empezaron a ser menos efectivos. Estaba cansada. Muy pocas veces me tocaba luchar en solitario y estaba acostumbrada a la rapidez y eficacia del trabajo en equipo. ¿Dónde estaban los Titanes?

— ¡Raven! ¡La encontré! ¡Por aquí! —Chico Bestia se convirtió en guepardo y se lanzó a correr hacia mí, muy alterado. Un suspiro de alivio nació de mis labios. Habían llegado, al fin. Sin embargo, las palabras del cambiante abrían otro juego de preguntas inquietantes. "La encontré", había gritado el muchacho verde. ¿Me estaban buscando? Y mi llamada de ayuda, ¿dónde había quedado? De algo me había perdido, pues no tenía ninguna lógica el hecho de que no pudieran encontrarme: mi comunicador bastaba para ello.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Chico Bestia, situándose junto a mí, observando mi fatiga. Asentí quedamente con la cabeza, volviendo a colocarme en guardia—. Te ves exhausta. Descuida, los otros ya llegan. ¿Dónde te habías metido?

—Los llamé —musité, contrariada—. Envié una señal de ayuda. La pregunta es: ¿Dónde diablos se habían metido ustedes?

En la expresión confundida de Chico Bestia no había rastro de deshonestidad. No habían recibido ninguna señal de mi parte. ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Slade habría interceptado la línea? ¿Habría intervenido de algún modo?

—Hablamos luego —dije antes de lanzarme al ataque. Pronto el resto del equipo se nos unió, logrando equilibrar el combate. No fue reto alguno luchar contra aquellos robots en conjunto y pronto los hubimos vencido a todos. Robin intentó sacar algo de información del último caído, pero ninguna transmisión, pista críptica o amenaza misteriosa salió del robot.

Me apoyé contra una banca para recuperar el aliento. La lucha me había cansado más de lo que me gustaría admitir. Jason se me acercó disimuladamente y apoyó una mano en mi hombro, con gesto preocupado. Con una mano le indiqué que estaba bien y que no se inquietara, pero de inmediato me volvió a asaltar la desconfianza y la ansiedad que había sentido durante la batalla.

— ¿Quién eres? —le pregunté con firmeza—. Enfrentaste a ese robot por tu cuenta y lograste derribarlo. ¿Cómo explicas eso?

Él me miró con expresión asombrada, pero no lograba distinguir alguna sombra de falsedad o engaño en sus ojos verdes.

—Sé algunas nociones de defensa personal —explicó con una sonrisa triste—. Me sentía impotente viéndote pelear sola y cuando tuve la oportunidad de ayudarte en algo, no lo pensé dos veces. En todo caso no lo repetiré, ya que el pie me quedó muy adolorido, sin mencionar que el salto me acalambró una pierna —rió con vergüenza, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

— ¿Estás herido? —inquirí, pero antes de recibir una respuesta de su parte, me vi rodeada por el resto de mi equipo que me miraba con una mezcla de asombro, ira y desconfianza. Me levanté para encarar a mi líder, quien se notaba algo receloso de Jason, por lo que podía notar en su entrecejo fruncido.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —Esa fue la primera pregunta que, gracias a Azar, no debí responder yo, ya que Chico Bestia se me adelantó, narrando los detalles de nuestra breve conversación durante la pelea. Starfire se notaba muy aliviada de verme entera, por lo que deduje que, en verdad, era cierto que no habían logrado localizarme.

— ¿Una señal de ayuda? —repitió Cyborg, extrañado—. Ninguno de nosotros recibió nada. Tus coordenadas habían desaparecido de mi monitor y tu comunicador parecía no funcionar. Te buscamos por todo el parque.

—Al final oímos unos ruidos de lucha y unas cuantas explosiones y nos dividimos para investigar —explicó la pelirroja.

—Y ahí fue cuando te encontré —sonrió Chico Bestia, muy complacido de sí mismo. No le devolví la sonrisa.

— ¿Slade se comunicó contigo de alguna forma? ¿Algún mensaje, algo? —me interrogó Robin, apretando los puños. Sabía que nuestro líder estaba muy inquieto y la falta de información lo irritaba de sobremanera. Negué con la cabeza, explicando los hechos que había presenciado, la breve "presentación" de Slade a través de uno de sus robots y algo del combate—. Bien, deberemos investigar qué se trae entre manos y detenerlo. ¿Por qué crees que te atacó a ti, en particular?

—En realidad, tal vez yo sea la causa —El corazón me dio un vuelco cuando oí a Jason acercarse al grupo—. Donde ella estaba conmigo, quizás creyeron que sería un blanco más vulnerable, ya que tendría que protegerme a mí también.

—Eh… ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Cyborg, confundido.

—Sí… ¿Qué hacías con Raven? —La sonrisa de Chico Bestia eran maliciosa y pronto sentí unas enormes ganas de matar a alguien. El verde era una víctima perfecta. Jason se sonrojó, pero mantuvo su rostro lo más impasible, dentro de lo que cabe—. ¡Uy! Ahora entiendo por qué Raven no se comunicó en todo el día. Estaba algo ocupada ¿eh?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —grité gesticulando con mis brazos, de forma un poco exagerada—. No seas estúpido, Chico Bestia. Él es Jason, lo conocí en la casa de los Espejos.

—Jason ¿eh? —murmuró Robin mirando al ojiverde de arriba abajo con algo de desdén—. ¿Qué hacías con Raven?

— ¡Oye! Ya basta —Jason se había enfadado. Me palmeé la frente de forma mental. Todo estaba tomando el rumbo equivocado. ¿Por qué nadie me escuchaba?—. Nos conocimos aquí en el parque, conversamos un poco y eso es todo. No es ningún delito.

—Me parece sospechoso que se hayan encontrado justo cuando aconteció el ataque de Slade —insistió el petirrojo, receloso. Debía admitir para mis adentros que era un recelo justificado y que yo también compartía, secretamente, hasta cierto punto—. ¿Quién prueba que no estás aliado con él?

—Me ayudó durante la pelea —intervine rápidamente, porque no iba a permitir que trataran al muchacho de ese modo. Pese a mis sospechas, también debía reconocer que había actuado con mucho arrojo y lealtad—. No lo habría hecho si hubiera estado coludido con Slade ¿no te parece, Robin? —La vehemencia de mi voz parecía tratar de convencerme a mí misma mucho más que a mi líder.

Robin me miró con los ojos entornados y distinguí la reprobación detrás de su máscara. ¿Qué diablos había hecho esta vez?, me pregunté con franca irritación. Le devolví la mirada con semblante duro y serio.

—Me parece muy irresponsable de tu parte que hayas permitido que un civil te pusiera en riesgo. —Los puños se me cerraron de forma automática—. Entiendo que es natural que te encuentres con personas durante un paseo, pero no así que las involucres de esa manera. —Hizo una pausa señaló al pelinegro—. ¿Lo conoces? ¿Es de tu confianza? De otro modo me parece reprochable tu actuar. No vuelvas a cometer el mismo error, Raven.

— ¿Quién eres tú para decirle lo que tiene y no tiene que hacer? —saltó Jason, también con los puños apretados de ira. Mi boca se apretó al máximo, hasta el punto en que mis labios formaron una línea. Jason me había robado las palabras de la boca.

—Soy su líder y tú no tienes derecho a pasar por encima de las reglas —le respondió con autoridad.

— ¿Qué reglas? ¡Nos conocimos en un parque! ¿Qué tiene de malo eso? ¡Tú también paseabas con personas! ¿O no? —Señaló a Starfire, quien lucía bastante apenada por la situación—. ¿Estás celoso, acaso? ¿Esa chica no es tu novia? ¡Preocúpate de ella antes de meterte en la vida de los demás!

—Sólo aléjate de Raven ¿escuchaste? —gruñó Robin, al parecer tocado en una fibra sensible—. No vuelvas a acercártele.

— ¿Y cómo piensas obligarme? —La confrontación era inminente. Pese a que parte de mi mente aplaudía la actitud de Jason y la respaldaba (Robin estaba actuando como idiota sin motivo aparente, pues me parecía inverosímil que estuviera celoso), también estaba consciente de que nada bueno saldría de una pelea, por lo que me interpuse entre ambos muchachos con furia—. Rachel, apártate. Hay cosas que debo dejarle en claro a tu "líder" —puso un énfasis desdeñoso en la palabra.

— ¡Ey, ey ey! —Intervino Chico Bestia, agitando los brazos como loco, antes de que yo pudiera abrir la boca para protestar—. No se pueden pelear aquí. Debo primero encontrar una grabadora para dejar constancia —bromeó, sin resultado—. Oh, vamos, chicos, no es momentos de pelear.

—Opino de igual forma —le secundó Cyborg, sosteniendo a Robin que, pese a estar muy tranquilo en apariencia, parecía fulminar a Jason con su mirada encubierta—. No hay motivos para iniciar un combate. Viejo, relájate ¿de acuerdo? Ya todo está bien, no pasó nada. Volvamos a la Torre.

—Sí, Robin, por favor. —Starfire le colocó una mano en el hombro—. Es hora de volver a casa. Cuando arribemos a nuestro hogar, tal vez podamos disfrutar de la recreación otorgada por una película de acción, de esas que te gustan. Eso podría despejar tu mente.

—A la Torre, Titanes —ordenó el petirrojo sin agregar otra palabra. Yo hubiera podido decir muchas cosas, que de seguro el enmascarado merecía, pero me pareció que sólo agravaría la tensión del momento sin arreglar nada. Solté un suspiro de rabia. Últimamente mi relación con Robin se había deteriorado notablemente. Debería hablar con él.

Después de todo, la razón de que mi líder se comportara de ese modo era simplemente su afán por protegernos y su acostumbrada desconfianza cuando se trataba de asuntos relacionados con Slade. Al ver a nuestro némesis atacar nuevamente, luego de un largo período de ausencia, su recelo aumentó. Jason sólo había estado en el lugar equivocado y en el momento equivocado. Y con la persona equivocada, también. ¡Ya tenemos un ganador! ¡Por favor que el señor Jason suba al trono de la inoportunidad! Suspiré, más abatida.

—Rachel, aguarda —Oí la voz de Jason en mi oído, mientras me sostenía por un brazo—. ¿Cuándo volveré a verte?

Me encogí de hombros, con una expresión inescrutable en mi rostro. No quería admitir, ni siquiera ante mí misma, que también deseaba verlo otra vez. No sabía si por él, por Jason, o por Red X. Ambas situaciones me eran incómodas, pero a la vez deseables. Maldita sea, no debería estar pensando en esas cosas. Me dolía ver su rostro suplicante, a sabiendas de que a mí me poseía la misma angustia, pero tenía que establecer límites.

—No lo sé —Era sincera, al menos—. Yo…

—Trataré de ubicarte ¿de acuerdo? —dijo con un tono de voz que no alcancé a identificar, pero que poseía un carácter de sincera seguridad. Asentí con la cabeza. Después de todo, vivía en una gigantesca torre en forma de T, en una isla. No había forma de que no me pudiera localizar—. Te enviaré una nota o algo. ¿Está bien?

—Bien. —Notaba la mirada furibunda de Robin atravesándome la espalda, pero en aquel momento parecía no importarme. Mi rostro continuaba impasible, aunque sabía que algo de emoción se filtraba en mis ojos, ya que Jason sonrió—. Hasta pronto.

—Muy pronto —me aseguró él, mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en mi mejilla y su mano recorría mi brazo hasta llegar a mi mano, rozándola, para luego apartarse. Sentí la estupefacción de mis compañeros y sonreí levemente al notar las caras de "¿Qué demonios?" que poseían. Jason sonrió con superioridad, mientras los observaba, para luego despedirse con la mano, transformando su expresión orgullosa en otra más suave cuando me miró. Le devolví el gesto, con mi corazón queriendo salirse de mi pecho. Eso sí que estaba mal…

Una semana ya había transcurrido desde el incidente con los robots de Slade y seguía tan confusa y complicada como el primer día. Ni que decir que luego de la despedida de Jason, mis compañeros se lanzaron a mí como bestias hambrientas. Eludí toda pregunta directa y traté de desaparecer lo más rápido posible, intentando dejarles en claro que no diría nada sobre el tema. Los sueños acerca de Red X no cesaron, pero se tornaron un poco repetitivos, como si la conexión estuviera algo defectuosa. Me sentía cada vez más atrapada en esa red "Jason-X", incapaz de dilucidar la verdad. ¿Era Jason, Red X? Y, ¿qué pasaría si lo fuera?

— ¿Raven? ¿Estás ahí? —Cyborg tocaba mi puerta suavemente. ¿Qué hora era? Llevaba ensimismada en mis pensamientos bastante tiempo, por lo que mi noción del mismo estaba algo distorsionada. Desde hacía una semana que llevaba aquella rutina: desayunar, estar en mi habitación, almorzar, habitación, cenar, habitación. Ningún villano había desordenado aquella rutina. Bueno, casi.

—Sí, ¿qué sucede? —pregunté, incorporándome, ya que estaba echada en la cama.

—Necesito hablar contigo, Rae. —Solté un bufido ante el apodo, pero abrí la puerta para dejar pasar al mitad robot—. Será breve, te lo aseguro.

Entró en mi habitación con lentitud, como si temiera que de un segundo a otro un monstruo de tres cabezas y cuatro colas lo embistiera desde un rincón. Vi como su ojo humano intentaba habituarse a la penumbra, sintiéndome repentinamente incómoda. No deseaba registrar la mente del moreno para saber sobre qué quería hablarme, ya que eso hubiera sido una violación a la privacidad. Esperé a que comenzara.

—Verás, Raven… —Pareció igual de inquieto que yo—. Quería saber un poco sobre tu relación con Jason. Lo has estado viendo esta última semana ¿no?

Y ahí volvíamos al "casi" de mi pensamiento anterior. Casi ningún villano había interrumpido mi rutina. Casi, porque había salido con Jason. ¿Por qué demonios infernales lo consideraba un villano? Sí, correcto, estaba loca y continuaba como chalada pensando en Jason como el ladrón. Asentí con la cabeza, desviando la mirada. No estaba nerviosa, pero sí angustiada por que el mitad máquina me interrogara al respecto. Ya suficiente tenía con las insinuaciones ridículas de Chico Bestia, pese a que no le había dado material adicional para ello, la desconfianza sicópata de Robin y mis propias recriminaciones internas.

"Relación". Esa palabra no me gustaba. Involucraba muchos sentimientos, compromiso y una suerte de cordura mínima, que dudaba mantuviera a esas alturas. Con Jason teníamos… algo. No sé qué era, porque no sabía si la amistad calzaba como ese "algo". Tampoco era más que amistad. Era una suerte de complicidad, como si ambos supiéramos a qué jugábamos, pero fingiendo que ninguno sabía nada sobre aquel juego.

—Es complicado —murmuré, resuelta a contar un tercio de la verdad. No podía revelar que creía estar juntándome con Red X.

—No lo dudo —sonrió él—, pero quisiera saber qué es lo que sientes por el chico. No es que quiera entrometerme en tus asuntos, sino que me gustaría saber la razón de por qué has salido de tu habitación exclusivamente para comer y juntarte con el muchacho.

Sentimientos. Ugh. Cómo detestaba hablar de eso. No es que lo hiciera muy a menudo, pero las pocas veces que lo hacía, me incomodaba hasta la médula. Yo, la reina de los sentimientos. Sí, claro. ¡Y tenían que ser relacionados con Jason!

—No lo sé —admití, con sinceridad—. También es complicado.

— ¿Qué en ti no lo es? —me preguntó con una mezcla de comprensión y sarcasmo—. Entiendo que estés confundida, pero quiero saber qué pretendes, qué "intenciones" —marcó las comillas con sus manos—, tienes respecto al chico.

Alcé una ceja, extrañada. Una sonrisa irónica y casi desdeñosa se esbozó en mis labios, mientras me cruzaba de brazos, con algo de molestia. Cyborg lo notó y en su rostro se dibujó una expresión más suave.

—Suenas como si fuera una sicópata dispuesta a corromper la inocencia de un niño —Intenté sonar lo más ligera posible, aunque no sabía si lo había logrado—. ¿Cómo que qué intenciones tengo respecto a él? ¿Eres su padre acaso?

Él sonrió y movió las manos para negar enfáticamente, a un tiempo que sonreía nerviosamente. Al parecer yo había malinterpretado la pregunta. Sin embargo, no alcanzaba a reconocer otro tipo de interpretación en su interrogante; me parecía irónico que aquello sonara como si yo tuviera un plan secreto y malvado respecto a Jason. ¡Cuando era él quien sí podría tenerlo!

—Me refería a saber hacia dónde quieres llevar la amistad que creaste con él —se explicó Cyborg pausadamente—. ¿Pretendes mantenerla como tal o quieres llevarla a evolucionar a algo más serio?

—¿Qué? —Mi contrariedad aumentaba a medida que el tiempo transcurría—. ¡Lo conocí hace una semana! ¿Cómo esperas que…? —Me corté a la mitad de la frase, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para controlar a mis rebeldes emociones que amenazaban con salirse de control.

—Entiendo que el tiempo haya sido breve, pero nunca te había visto tan entusiasmada por ver a un chico. —Cyborg me miraba con elocuencia, intentando desentrañar la frialdad de mi mirada—. ¿Te gusta?

Algo estalló a mis espaldas. Maldije entre dientes y apreté los puños con fuerza. Estaba enfadada y aquel comentario sólo había sido como la bala que da inicio a una maratón: enardeció mi molestia. No sentía nerviosismo, pero sí cierta impotencia, al ser incapaz de ser sincera con el moreno.

—No —respondí de la forma más tranquila de la que fui capaz—. Es sólo un conocido, Cyborg.

El asintió con la cabeza. Era obvio que no me creía: la incredulidad se reflejaba en sus rasgos metálicos, de una forma que no alcanzaba a comprender. La verdad, ni siquiera yo misma sabía si estaba siendo sincera, porque no podía confiar en mis sentimientos hasta no saber con pruebas constatables quién diantres era Jason.

—Por ahora —agregó él con una sonrisa. Mi expresión se endureció—. Lo siento, no era mi intención molestarte. Sólo quería saber si estabas bien. No me gustaría que se repitiera _ya sabes cuál_ episodio.

¿Ya sé cuál episodio? ¿El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?, pensé con amarga ironía. ¿Qué diablos?

—Malchior —fue lo único que el mitad robot susurró, a modo de explicación.

Entorné los ojos y desvié la mirada, mientras me tensaba visiblemente. Por supuesto, Malchior, el maldito dragón hechicero. Una evidencia clara de por qué yo no debía encariñarme más de lo prudente con alguien. La prueba de por qué no había sido hecha para amar: sólo el mal me atraía. Apreté mis dientes.

—No se repetirá —dije sin mirar a mi amigo, todavía—. Jamás.

El lanzó un suspiro y se levantó de la cama. Parecía un padre ante una hija testaruda y rebelde. Se colocó una mano en la nuca y me sonrió con comprensión. Yo me levanté también con una expresión neutral.

—Bueno, eso es todo —dijo él—. Siento haberte molestado y me alegra que estés bien.

—No me has molestado, sólo fue algo extraño —reconocí.

Él asintió, se despidió y salió de mi habitación. Me recargué contra la puerta y cerré los ojos. Un amargor desagradable se había instalado en mi pecho, embotando mis sentidos. Dirigí mi vista hacia un objeto ubicado en rincón de mi cuarto, que solía ignorar pese a ser bastante visible: un atril.

¿Qué diablos hacía un atril en mi habitación? Ni yo misma estaba completamente segura de por qué continuaba guardando ese aparato, lleno de indeseables recuerdos. Tal vez porque era una maldita masoquista. O tal vez porque no todos los recuerdos, por amargos que fuesen, eran inútiles. Una bella rosa de papel coronaba aquel atril y ahí encontraba, una y otra vez, la razón de por qué no me deshacía de él aún. Una rosa de papel. _La_ rosa de papel, mejor dicho. La que me había regalado Malchior. La que me servía de recordatorio, la que había sellado una promesa: nunca más sufrir por algo tan inalcanzable para mí como el amor. En mí, un ser cuya mitad, por raro que sonara, era incapaz de afecto, amar más allá de lo prudente no sólo era una locura, sino que era una cruz innecesaria.

Suspiré. Cyborg me había dejado sensibelera y cursi. Justo lo que necesitaba. Sacudí la cabeza para apartar los inútiles pensamientos que sólo me confundían y volví a mi cama. Comencé a levitar encima de ella, cruzada de piernas, mientras repetía incansablemente mi eterno mantra. Meditar era lo que requería mi mente. Sí, meditar…

Pero la ciudad parecía tener otros planes para mí, ya que el sonido de la alarma me impidió seguir con mi relajante sesión. Desaparecí en un portal de magia oscura para aparecer en el salón principal.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió Chico Bestia, mirando a nuestro líder fijamente.

—Estoy localizando las coordenadas —murmuró Robin, concentrado en el monitor—. Ya lo tengo, hay un incendio en el sudoeste de la ciudad. La ubicación exacta está siendo enviada a sus comunicadores. ¡Titanes, andando!

Y salimos como almas que persigue Trigon, por supuesto. Lo que yo no sabía es que una sorpresa me esperaba en aquel infierno de llamas. Una sorpresa que tenía nombre y cara y que no podía ser otra que aquella que perturbaba mis sueños.


	7. Un infierno con el enemigo

_**Disclaimer:**_ Teen Titans no me pertenece.

_**Agradecimientos:**_

_**Dragon:**_ ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? ¡Nada, sería una planta marchita sin inspiración! De acuerdo, eso sonó raro. xD No sabes cuánto te agradezco la PACIENCIA de Santo que has mostrado conmigo. Algún día Dios te lo pagará (XD) De verdad, te lo agradezco de rodillas. Y no, nunca dejaré de ser la chica auto-menospreciadora, es mi estilo. ¡Muchas gracias por leerme y aguantarme! Ya pronto te aterrorizaré con otros borradores :D

_**Arizbe:**_ ¿También querías un triángulo amoroso? De verdad lamento decepcionarte a ti también, pero ese triángulo no puedo desarrollarlo ahora. Debo practicar con una relación "dual", para luego aventurarme en lo otro. Algún día escribiré algo así. ¡Gracias por leerme y espero disfrutes con este capítulo!

**Nota de la Autora: Un agradecimiento MUUY ESPECIAL a Dragon, mi asesor técnico fenomenal, que me ayudó, como siempre y de forma muy leal, con este capítulo. Incluido el título :D ¡Te quiero, amigo xD!**

_**Capítulo VII. Encuentro entre las llamas**_

El enorme edificio de unos veinte pisos ardía, cubierto de llamas hasta donde se perdía la mirada. El humo cubría parte del cielo y el aire se hacía poco respirable cerca de la dañada estructura. Muchos equipos de policía y bomberos rodeaban al edificio, intentando en vano apagar las llamas y rescatar a las numerosas personas que habían quedado atrapadas.

Llegamos lo más rápido posible al lugar y Robin, ágilmente, se juntó con los jefes de bomberos y policías para informarse sobre la magnitud del daño y la mejor forma de enfrentar el siniestro. Sentía una terrible angustia y desesperación en el aire, emanado, principalmente, de los familiares o amigos de las personas atrapadas dentro del edificio.

—¡Escuchen, Titanes! —exclamó nuestro líder con rapidez. No había tiempo que perder—. Hay cerca de treinta personas atrapadas y la estructura está bastante débil. Dudan que el edificio se desmorone, pero es posible que vigas o trozos de concretos se desprendan a la más mínima provocación. Debemos ser cuidadosos. ¡Nos separaremos y rescataremos a las víctimas! ¡Andando!

Me teletransporté al segundo piso, tratando de percibir alguna presencia humana entre las llamas y el humo. Me costaba respirar, por lo que me moví con rapidez para no desperdiciar ni un segundo. Gracias a mis poderes, el fuego no me tocaba y podía deslizarme con facilidad, pero debía tener sumo cuidado, como dijo Robin, con los escombros que caían de diversos lugares. Encontré a un muchacho inconsciente bajo un escritorio de lo que, presumí, sería una antigua oficina. Rápidamente lo envolví con mi energía y aparecí en el exterior del edificio, para entregarlo a los equipos de emergencia.

Una mujer gritó de alegría y no pude evitar una sonrisa ante la inmensa gratitud que destilaba por haberle salvado la vida a aquel joven. En momentos como aquello era que sentía, con toda su intensidad, el sentido de ser héroe. Sin embargo, tampoco podía detenerme a divagar cuestiones filosóficas, porque había más gente necesitada de ayuda.

Repetí el proceso de búsqueda, rescate y salida unas diez veces más, algo aturdida con el humo, que comenzaba a afectarme los ojos, los que me ardían como diablos. La garganta se me secó y me cosquilleaba, pese a mis esfuerzos de ser lo más expedita posible. Además, por un ridículo descuido, me quemé parte del brazo derecho y, aunque no era nada que una sesión de meditación no pudiera curar, me molestó lo que restaba de la operación.

—¿Cuántas personas ya están a salvo? —inquirió Cyborg cuando nos encontramos todos afuera.

—Según el jefe de policías, sólo falta uno por rescatar —informó Starfire, preocupada—. Hay que tener cuidado, porque también me han comentado que la estructura comienza a ceder poco a poco.

—¡Yo iré! —dijeron Robin y Chico Bestia al mismo tiempo, dispuestos a volver a entrar al edificio. Cyborg los miró con el ceño fruncido. Ambos muchachos tenían el uniforme algo chamuscado. El cambiante lucía un corte superficial en una pierna, que sangraba bastante, mientras que el petirrojo parecía tener un hombro resentido. No estaban en las mejores condiciones.

—Yo soy más rápida —indiqué, intentando no sonar agresiva o presumida—. Puedo desaparecer en segundos y sentir la presencia del que falta. Vuelvo en un instante —anuncié y desaparecí antes que mi líder pudiera hacer algo para detenerme.

Revisé raudamente piso por piso, escudriñando cada rincón con mi poder. El calor era casi insoportable y el sudor recorría mi frente, irritándome. ¿Dónde estaba el último o última atrapada? Cuando ya comenzaba a dudar si era verdad que faltaba alguien por rescatar, pude sentir su presencia en el penúltimo piso. Alguien gemía de dolor quedamente debajo de un estante con libros. Lo aparté con mi energía y me dispuse a socorrerlo, cuando un gigantesco trozo de concreto calló entre nosotros. Debí saltar para impedir que me aplastara.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Nos va a caer el techo encima! —gritó el hombre herido, mirándome con consternación. Intenté enviarle algo de calma para que se tranquilizase, pero ni siquiera yo estaba demasiado serena. Aquella zona del edificio estaba particularmente delicada y debía de moverme con mucha sutileza para que nada más me cayese encima o, lo que era peor, que le cayese encima a aquel hombre.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —exclamó una voz, a mis espaldas, que no me esperaba encontrar aquí—. ¿Estás enferma? ¡Sal de aquí, Raven!

—Eres tú quien debe salir de aquí, Red X —ordené con la sangre helándoseme en las venas, mientras observaba al ladrón emerger de un rincón. ¿Qué diablos hacía ahí? Aunque pareciera imposible sentí que mi temperatura corporal aumentaba un par de grados y que mi corazón latía de forma errática. Me maldije por lo estúpido de mis reacciones—. El techo se nos va a caer encima de un segundo a otro. No quiero tener que salvarte a ti también.

Él se cruzó de brazos, en una actitud claramente burlona y sarcástica. No era tiempo de quedarme a pensar qué hacía el ladrón ahí o comenzar a hacer hipótesis conspiratorias. Había alguien que necesitaba ayuda y debía concentrarme. El deber llamaba, como diría Cyborg.

—Si te acercas a ese hombre, el piso va a ceder —me advirtió Red X con un tonito de suficiencia—. Y dudo que eso esté entre tus planes.

—¿Quieres dejar de molestarme y salir de mi vista? —le espeté con ira. No volteé a verlo, simplemente seguí avanzando hacia el hombre, que parecía estar en estado de shock. De repente, sentí que pisaba en el vacío y que me precipitaba hacia la nada. Sentí una mano sujetándome y apreté los dientes, humillada.

—Te lo dije. Me debes una.

—Suéltame —ordené—. Sí, escuchaste bien. Suéltame, puedo volar, inútil.

Hasta yo misma me sorprendí por la ira que surgía de mis palabras. Él pareció herido en su orgullo y me soltó. Levité rápidamente y ayudé a levantarse al hombre herido, con cuidado, porque estaba bañado en sangre y gemía por lo bajo. Me acerqué a una ventana para poder alzar el vuelo con mayor facilidad, cuando me encontré con Chico Bestia convertido en un pterodáctilo. Dejé a la víctima en su lomo, pues me estaba costando estabilizarme y tenía uno que otro asunto pendiente en medio de aquel infierno de llamas. El verde pareció sorprendido, pero no pudo hacer ningún comentario en su forma animal. Cuando mi compañero hubo bajado al suelo y depositado al hombre en una camilla, me volteé con rabia y enfrenté al impertinente que parecía sonreír bajo su maldita máscara.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí? —Apenas podía contener la agresividad que inundaba mi voz. De pronto, la imagen de Jason se proyectó en mi mente como un relámpago, para desaparecer al instante. Eso tendría que esperar.

—Vine a ver en qué podía ayudar —dijo llanamente. No sonaba complacido por mi actitud, pero no me importó. Seguía furiosa.

—¿En serio? ¿El ladrón de la noche decide redimirse, salvando personas atrapadas en un incendio? —repetí, entre incrédula y cruelmente burlona—. Qué considerado de tu parte.

—¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad! —estalló él, apretando los puños.

Lo miré con desprecio. No sabía si se debía a las influencias del fuego a nuestro alrededor, que invocaban mis orígenes más oscuros, o a mi inestable estado de ánimo, pero me sentía llena de ira. Algo de energía se desprendió, involuntariamente, de mi cuerpo y le dio de lleno al ladrón, que cayó hacia atrás. Debió hacer una ágil pirueta para no acabar entre ardientes flamas.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces?! —gritó Red X, entre colérico y asustado. Unos segundos después comprendí la razón de su temor: su cinturón se había estropeado un poco con el golpe—. ¿Por qué me atacaste?

—Oh, no lo sé. Tal vez, porque te detesto o… Déjame pensar. ¡Ya sé! ¡Eres un ladrón prófugo!

—Con que con esas nos vamos. Mejor quédate quietecita.

No comprendí el significado de sus palabras, pero de pronto sentí una sensación helada en mi espalda, que recorrió toda mi columna vertebral. Fruncí el ceño, confundida y cuando intenté volver a atacar a Red X descubrí, con espanto, que mis poderes habían desaparecido. Al menos una de mis teorías se comprobaba: era él quien había provocado, todas aquellas veces, el bloqueo de mis poderes.

¿Por qué, maldita sea? Me sentí como dentro de una novela, en donde quien fuera la persona que escribía, no tenía nada mejor que hacer que molestarme a cada momento. Mis poderes, Red X, Slade… ¿No podía estar ni un segundo en paz? Retrocedí, inconscientemente, un paso desde mi posición, sintiendo las llamas rozar mi piel de forma más amenazante, ya que ahora no poseía mis poderes para protegerme. Miré a Red X, que lucía impasible bajo su impenetrable máscara.

Lo que sí podía asegurar era que aquel bloqueo era momentáneo. No duraría más de cinco minutos, pues era una habilidad que el ladrón había logrado usar a su favor, gracias al hechizo fallido que yo misma le había lanzado.

—Lo siento —dijo él, asombrándome—. No me dejaste otra opción. No podíamos luchar en este infierno. Será para otra ocasión. Y tal vez te podrías mostrar un poco más agradable la próxima vez que decida hacer mi buena acción del día —Sonaba algo decepcionado y me sorprendí, sintiéndome culpable. ¿Por qué debería sentirme culpable? Azar, eso no tenía sentido. ¡Era un ladrón!

—Creía que no eras un héroe —solté por soltar algo coherente. Era francamente impresionante cuán aplastante se sentía aquella culpabilidad y cómo mi mente reaccionaba, intentando hacer sentir mejor a uno de mis principales enemigos. ¡¿Quién entiende a las emociones?!

—Puedo serlo —susurró él, acercándose a mí con vacilación—. Puedo serlo, pero resulta que cuando me baja la inspiración hay gente que tira mi ánimo por los suelos.

—¿Me culpas _a mí _por ser _tú_ un criminal? —Mi incredulidad y exasperación debieron causarle gracia a Red X, porque lanzó una carcajada, aunque algo amarga.

—Te culpo por muchas cosas, pero no por eso —comentó, haciéndome sentir confusa y estúpida—. Te podría culpar de matar mis escasos momentos de "chico bueno". En fin, supongo que deberíamos salir de aquí. Tus compañeros deben de estar preguntándose qué diablos haces en un edifico en llamas, a punto de desmoronarse.

Lo continué observando fijamente, sin decir una palabra. ¿De qué me culpaba Red X? Sus palabras parecieron grabarse en mi memoria y estaba casi segura de que me pasaría varios días intentando encontrarle un sentido concreto. ¿Por qué él siempre tenía que ser la causa de todo últimamente? Era algo que simplemente no calzaba. Parecía que mirase donde mirase, siempre Red X tenía que aparecer. Voy al parque ¡Red X! A una batalla ¡Red X! Sólo faltaba que fuera al baño y ¡oh, Red X, otra vez! Sentía impulsos de gritar de frustración.

Él pareció desentenderse de mí y se aproximó a la ventana para descolgarse desde allí. Supuse que sus hábitos de ágil delincuente le impedían irse por la típica puerta, que, de todos modos, no parecía demasiado segura. Yo me alejé, aguardando a que mis poderes volviesen a mí para poder salir de allí mediante ellos. Vi como Red X manipulaba su cinturón y lanzaba una maldición entre dientes. Claro, yo le había estropeado el juguetito y tardaría en acomodarlo. Sentí entre una suerte de irónica superioridad y una peculiar lástima.

—Genial —le oí murmurar, a un tiempo que se daba vuelta para mirarme, suponía yo, con fastidio. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese decirme algo, ocurrió algo terriblemente inesperado. El suelo que X pisaba se desprendió y todo el sector de la ventana se precipitó hacia el vacío, entre el bastante oíble grito de las personas a su alrededor. Red X cayó también, sin alcanzar a reaccionar para salvarse.

Sentí que mi vida pasaba delante de mis ojos como un fogonazo de luz, como si fuera yo la que estuviera cayendo hacia la muerte. Un golpe de adrenalina me pilló desprevenida y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me vi con medio cuerpo colgando hacia afuera, sujetando al ladrón por una mano. Pesaba como todos los demonios y mis malditos poderes aún no volvían. El suelo donde yo me encontraba estaba delicado y los bordes filosos, que habían quedado después del desmoronamiento de aquella zona, me herían las rodillas.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó Red X y no pude sino alarmarme ante su tono desesperado—. ¡Suéltame! ¡Yo puedo teletransportarme!

—¿Eres ciego o sólo idiota? —grité, preguntándome dónde rayos estaban mis compañeros de equipo. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba a Starfire o a Chico Bestia. Mi brazo me dolía, porque —brillante yo—, había elegido el brazo derecho, quemado, para sujetar al ladrón—. ¡Tu cinturón no funciona!

—¡Moriremos ambos! —La idea pareció aterrarle más de lo usual—. ¡Tú estás sin poderes! ¡Sólo suéltame! —Se balanceaba peligrosamente y el pánico comenzó a inundar mi mente.

—¡Esto no es una película, X! —Sentía que me iba a estallar la cabeza de la rabia y el miedo—. ¡Obedéceme: quédate quieto y ayúdame a subirte!

Él pareció pensárselo. Un gemido estrangulado de dolor se atravesaba en mi garganta. El ladrón no hacía el menor esfuerzo por colaborar y mi brazo iba a doblegarse tarde o temprano, haciéndolo caer. ¿Dónde estaban mis poderes cuando los necesitaba, Azar bendita? ¿Dónde estaban mis amigos? ¿¡Dónde estaba mi suerte?! Red X se quedó en silencio y luego de unos segundos, sacó un arma de su maltrecho cinturón: una de sus odiosas equis filosas.

—Me soltarás por las buenas —su tono era sombrío, pero firme— o por las malas. —Dicho esto, apoyó su arma en mi brazo y comenzó a rebanar con desesperación. Grité de dolor, incapaz de creer aquello.

—¡¡Estás enfermo!! —Él no cesaban con su sicótica tarea, empapando de sangre mi uniforme. Respiré una bocanada de aire y traté de pensar con raciocinio—. Deja de hacer eso, X. Sólo nos matarás a ambos.

—¡¡Suéltame, entonces!! —El suelo donde me apoyaba comenzó a vibrar amenazadoramente y el tono de voz de X se volvió más desesperado y suplicante—. ¡El piso se va a caer!

Era cierto. El suelo comenzaba a desestabilizarse. Sin embargo, no iba a soltarlo. Era algo que simplemente no iba a hacer, aunque tuviera una pistola apoyada en la sien. Tenía que haber otra salida que no fuera de novela dramática. ¡Necesitaba a alguien que pudiera volar! Él reanudó su irracional labor, rebanándome la piel. Infiernos, cómo dolía eso. ¿Tenía ácido esa cuchilla? ¡¡Red X era un maldito enfermo!! ¡¿Quería rebanarme el brazo?! Traté de ejercer algo más de fuerza y comencé a levantarlo, haciendo caso omiso a las continuas vibraciones del piso. Él ni siquiera intentaba aligerarse un poco. Parecía convencido de la inevitabilidad de su caída.

—¡Deja de hacer eso de una maldita vez! —le grité, ya sintiendo la desesperación rozándome la mente. Una parte de mí agradecía no tener la capacidad de sentir las emociones del ladrón, ya que me hubiera trastornado allí mismo.

Mis ojos debían reflejar bien mi pánico y mi dolor, porque el ladrón apartó su cuchilla. La sangre me escurría por el brazo y goteaba por mi muñeca. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido hacer algo tan desquiciado como eso? Los cortes me ardían y contribuían a la fatiga de mi brazo, el cual, pese a todo, tenía firmemente agarrado a Red X.

Poco me duró la serenidad, porque en aquel fantástico —¿se nota el sarcasmo?— instante el suelo se desprendió y nos arrastró a lZos dos al vacío. No pude evitar ahogar un grito. Red X me abrazó a él y me aproveché de la circunstancia para, de forma totalmente inconsciente e instintiva, voltearlo sobre mi espalda, de manera que el irónico golpe me impactara a mi primero. ¿Qué ridícula locura absorbió mis pensamientos para hacer algo tan ridículo? No lo sabía.

Podría haberle gritado a X que sacara uno de sus ganchos, se despabilara y nos salvara. ¿Por qué el ladrón no había reaccionado antes? ¿El miedo le había secado el cerebro? ¿No se supone que en ese tipo de circunstancias, de vida o muerte, es cuando uno reacciona de forma más acertada? Como fuera, en aquel momento mi cerebro estaba completamente aturdido y lo único que podía sentir era un horror angustioso al pensar que Red X iba a morir por mi culpa. Mi culpa, pues yo había arruinado momentáneamente su cinturón.

Yo también iba a morir, a todo esto, pero en aquel instante me pareció un inconveniente menor. No estaba ni pensando ni razonando como lo haría usualmente; mi mente era un total caos de emociones e ideas primitivas, irracionales. Lo que sí lamentaba era morir sin saber quién era, en realidad, Jason…

La caída era muy larga y luego agradecí a todos los ángeles por eso, ya que de improviso percibí de nuevo esa sensación helada en mi espalda y sentí mis poderes de regreso. Sólo faltaban unos cuantos metros para el impacto y Red X pareció despertar de un trance espiritual, intentando forcejear conmigo para evitar que yo me golpeara primero. Puse mis ojos en blanco, ya de vuelta a mi "yo normal".

—Confía en mí —susurré. Sentí su incredulidad y temor, cuando a pocos segundos del suelo envolví a ambos en mi energía, convirtiéndome en un cuervo negro que alzó el vuelo y se alejó hacia un callejón próximo. Volví a mi forma normal y lo solté. Él se levantó de inmediato, jadeando y con una sensación de irrealidad que irradió hasta mí, contagiándome levemente con ella.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos cuantos segundos, sin saber qué decir con exactitud. Yo quería decirle muchas cosas y romperle la cara por haber intentado cortarme el brazo, gritarle con rabia por que él no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo. Sin embargo, las palabras se resistían a salir de mi boca y lo único que hice fue quedarme quieta, viéndolo como una estúpida redomada. Como si fuera el último hombre sobre la tierra.

Él estaba, al parecer, en un estado de catatonia similar y sólo pude percibir algo de lo que pasaba por su mente gracias a las emociones que yo podía percibir. Estaba nervioso, arrepentido y aún algo aturdido. Bajó la cabeza, yo alcé una ceja. Poco a poco yo estaba recuperando algo de noción de mi entorno.

—Yo… lo siento. —Su tono era sincero, aunque una extraña pesadez en mi cabeza me impidió asimilar sus palabras en su totalidad. Asentí por inercia, atontada.

—Lárgate —susurré mientras un intenso mareo me sacudía—. Los Titanes se acercan.

—Pero…

—Sólo desaparece.

Las ondas de culpabilidad me azotaron la mente y debí apoyar una mano en la pared para no caerme del mareo. Red X me observó unos momentos más y luego corrió lejos de allí, perdiéndose entre las sombras. Tenía la visión tan borrosa y unas náuseas tan horrendas que estaba completamente segura que me desmayaría ahí mismo. Sin embargo, resistí unos segundos más, intentando respirar algo de aire puro, sin entender el por qué de mi necesidad de tal aire.

Oí que alguien gritaba mi nombre, pero se oía muy lejos, como si estuviera en el extremo contrario de una mini cancha. Sonaba como Starfire, pero donde estaba tan lejana, tal vez se tratara de otra persona. No veía nada. Unos brazos me sujetaron, aunque parecían más los de un hombre que los de la alienígena. ¿Sería Robin? Qué más daba. Antes de caer inconsciente, sentí cómo una punzada de dolor me atravesaba la cabeza y alcancé a escuchar una voz susurrante.

—_Lo siento mucho, Raven._

Desperté con un dolor de cabeza avernal. Gigantesco. Colosal. Quería volver a desmayarme, porque no me apetecía andar por la vida con aquella molestia. No tenía ni la menor idea de dónde me encontraba, pero suponía que debía ser la enfermería, si es que me había encontrado algún titán. Si no, tal vez había sido capturada por un sicópata y me tenía atrapada en alguna celda oscura y diminuta.

—¿Raven?

Bueno, mi segunda hipótesis quedaba descartada. Esa no podía ser otra voz que la de Chico Bestia. ¿Qué hacía Chico Bestia ahí? Tal vez le habían asignado cuidarme… como si desmayada pudiera armar una fiesta o escaparme a Rusia. Intenté moverme, pero descubrí con cierto fastidio que mi energía parecía estar en huelga, porque no pude. Intenté enfocar la vista, mas tampoco me resultó demasiado. Oí una risita divertida.

—Usa la fuerza, Raven, usa la fuerza —se burló Chico Bestia, con una ancha sonrisa—. Lo siento, sólo bromeaba. No te esfuerces demasiado, necesitas descansar.

—¿Estoy en la enfermería? —pregunté quedamente, mientras apuntaba mentalmente: "golpear a Chico Bestia por sus bromas ridículas".

—No, estás en el refrigerador, Raven —Su tono me recordó un gigantesco "¡Duh"—. ¡Pues claro que en la enfermería! ¿Dónde más podrías estar luego de haberte desmayado?

—En mi habitación —murmuré lo más mordazmente posible que mi debilidad permitió—. Y en tal caso, tu presencia sería… castigada posteriormente.

—Qué chistosa. Pues no, estamos en la enfermería. Y me tocó el turno de cuidarte —informó él. Pude enfocar mejor mi visión y logré levantar un poco la cabeza. Chico Bestia estaba a un lado, sentado en una silla—. ¡Hey! ¡No debes levantarte!

—Estoy bien —refunfuñé sin hacerle caso. Me incorporé hasta quedar sentada, aún sintiendo ese horrible dolor de cabeza—. ¿Dónde está el resto?

—Creo que cenando —El cambiante se encogió de hombros—. Y sí, donde el asunto del incendio fue a las diez de la mañana, llevas inconsciente… como nueve horas. Debes estar hambrienta, ya que no almorzaste. Iré a buscarte algo de comer.

No protesté. Estaba hambrienta, pero sólo recién comenzaba a percatarme de ello. Me volví a tumbar en la cama. ¿Nueve horas? ¿Nueve malditas horas? ¿Qué me había sucedido? Me había desmayado… ¿Por qué? Fue luego de rescatar a Red X y a mí misma de un golpazo tremendo. Me sentí adolorida de sólo pensarlo. De repente me acordé de mis heridas

Rápidamente alcé mi brazo derecho para descubrir que alguien me había vendado la quemadura y los cortes morboso-sicópatas de X. ¿Quién lo habría hecho? Oh no… ¡Ahora Robin haría desagradables preguntas sobre cómo me había hecho eso! Esperaba que el genio de mi líder estuviera ligero, porque no me sentía demasiado compuesta para soportar sus desconfianzas. ¿Por qué no me había curado mientras dormía?

Claro, porque no estaba durmiendo, estaba inconsciente. Duh. ¿Qué rayos me pasaba? Andaba más lenta de pensamiento que Chico Bestia. El verde, a todo esto, regresó con un abundante plato de comida que consumí lentamente, sin decir nada, mientras él se sentó a leer una historieta.

Red X… pensé mientras tomaba algo de jugo de naranja. ¿Qué tenía que ver el jugo con X? Ni idea, pero me acordé de él, de forma más concreta y racional, cuando sentí el helado cristal del recipiente. Helado. Frío. ¡Red X había anulado mis poderes a voluntad! Una descarga de ira y frustración se abatió sobre mí y el vaso estalló en mi mano.

—¡Cielos! —gritó Chico Bestia, espantado—. ¿Qué demonios pasó?

—Nada, había un francotirador en la ventana, pero erró y le dio al vaso. Todos los días pasa —Rodé los ojos, incapaz de contener mi escencia sarcástica. Me sentía muy enfadada conmigo misma—. Fue un descuido, lo siento.

—Uno ya no puede tener una civilizada sesión de comics —suspiró el verde, fingiendo molestia. Me dedicó una sonrisa, a un tiempo que ordenaba el desperdicio. Sentía ganas de volver a mi habitación, pero desistí de solicitar tal petición a Chico Bestia. De seguro no era decisión de él permitírmelo. Tendría que pedírselo a Cyborg o a Robin y no me apetecía ser asediada por trescientas preguntas. En ese sentido, debía admitir que Chico Bestia era… preferible.

—¿Y no me vas a contar qué fue lo que te pasó? —Genial, había pensado antes de tiempo—. Digo, de todos modos te van a preguntar, pero… ¿Qué hacías dentro del edificio luego de rescatar al último atrapado?

Me mordí la lengua. No quería responder eso bajo ninguna circunstancia. Sabía, sin embargo, que tarde o temprano se enterarían, ya que era imposible que no me hubieran visto caer del edificio. Una chispa de rabia saltó desde mi consciente.

—¿Dónde estaban ustedes? —pregunté, bruscamente.

—¿Cómo?

—Me encontré con Red X dentro del edificio —informé lo más rápido posible, para que el cerebro de Chico Bestia no alcanzara a procesarlo—. Y necesité de su ayuda. ¿Dónde estaban?

—Debimos ir a atender una emergencia a unas cuadras del edificio. Supusimos que, algo importante habías encontrado, por lo que decidimos no molestarte.

—Qué conveniente. El punto es que luché contra X y… —Dudé, decir demasiada información no era apropiado. En cierto modo, me estaba preparando para el interrogatorio de Robin—. Me herí en esa lucha. Eso fue todo.

Él asintió con la cabeza, aceptando mi versión. Me sentí ligeramente mal por mentirle de ese modo, aunque no entendía por qué. Tal vez se debía a que Chico Bestia confiaba en mi palabra, pero me hacía sentir culpable no decirle la verdad. ¿Desde cuando sentía tanta culpabilidad, Azar? En cuanto a Robin… ese era otro cuento que debería arreglar más tarde. Mi relación con el petirrojo estaba bastante tensa y ya iba siendo hora de que la arreglase.

—Y, ¿por qué te desmayaste? —volvió a preguntar, como quien no quería la cosa, mientras volvía a tomar su historieta.

—No lo sé —Era agradable poder ser sincera—. Me sentí débil de repente y… simplemente sucedió.

—Bueno, al menos ya te ves mejor —sonrió, mientras comprobaba mi plato vacío—. Se te ve más animada. —Yo alcé una ceja y él sonrió nerviosamente—. Y tal vez vaya siendo hora de que me marche y cambie de turno.

—Tal vez —concedí, cerrando los ojos momentáneamente.

El muchacho recogió mi plato y se lo llevó. Le agradecí la atención y él murmuró algo que sonó como "No hay problema. Cuando quieras" o podrías haber sido "No te alarmes, pequeña saltamontes". Sin embargo, no me dediqué a meditarlo. Me sentía más recuperada, pero seguía con dolor de cabeza y la debilidad corporal persistía. Lancé un bufido. Ahora era el turno del Santo Oficio de la Inquisición Robineana. Y todo por culpa de Red X.

—Todo por culpa de Red X —repetí, enfurruñada, mientras caía en brazos de un agradable sueño.


	8. ¿Cómo resultaste ser el mejor ladrón del

**Dragon: (Mi querido "pseudo-asesor") : **Como siempre, mi más fiel y torturado lector y asesor. Aún no entiendo cómo me soportas xD Debe ser tu afición a la locura xD Te agradezco mucho tu ayuda, ya que, aunque creas que sólo lanzas bromas tontas al aire, son de mucha utilidad en la escritura. ¿Qué es de la vida sin chistes? xD Y lamento haberte sometido a sesiones extra de tortura "melosa" (Sabes a lo que me refiero :B) Espero que hayas salido sin secuelas de ello. Bueno, como siempre, te lo agradezco en el alma, algún día te recompensaré como es debido, porque semejante aguante a una persona tan chalada como yo merece alguna compensación. Así que si encuentras que un cofre lleno de *ejem* no lo sé… ¡dulces! Llega a tu casa, fui yo :P Jjaja Bueno, reitero mis agradecimientos. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo, amigo torturado!

**BindMaster:** Me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic. Espero me sigas leyendo y comentes para que opines qué te pareció. ¡Un saludo!

**Arizbe:** Jjaja No me torturas con tu comentario, al contrario, me halagas profundamente. Qué bien que te gustara el sarcasmo de Rachel, es algo en loque trabajo duramente y que no conseguiría hacer de forma decente sin la ayuda invaluable de mi asesor Dragon, él es quien me ayuda en eso :D Trato de trabajar lo más rápido posible, pero a veces la imaginación escasea y no puedo torturar más a mi amigo, el asesor xD. ¡Espero te agrade mucho este capítulo! ¡Gracias por comentar!

**Monocromática:** Gracias por compartir tu hipótesis. Y claro que me había dado cuenta del "Easter Egg", pero donde no hay nada oficial, no podría poner las manos al fuego por ello. xD De ahí saqué mi idea, de hecho para Red X. Como dices, no calzaría que Robin supiera, pero gracias por compartir tus ideas, siempre me son bienvenidas Espero te guste este capítulo y sigas comentándome. ¡Un saludo!

**Samantha:** Bueno, qué decirte, amiga. Debo decir que tu comentario influenció en este capítulo y tal vez veas que el orgullo de Rae disminuye un poco. ¡Gracias por compartir tus deseos para este fic, siempre me ayudan (cuando puedo modificar cositas) para innovar en el fic! Me halagas demasiado xD Me subes excesivamente el ego, sólo hago lo que puedo xD ¡Dakar! Ese es genial, aunque ha habido algunos accidentes. Espero te recuperes de tu dolor de muelas :S (ha de ser realmente horrible) y espero disfrutes con este capítulo y puedas comentarme para dejarme tus impresiones. ¡Un saludo y muchas gracias!

**Como siempre, esté capítulo no podría haber resultado sin la ayuda divina de Dragon que, aunque menosprecie sus cómicas y geniales ideas (y después yo soy la auto-menospreciadora. Se contagia, parece.), no podría publicar este fic. ¡Un abrazo grande y ya voy preparando tu siguiente tortura! :D Te quiero, amigo.**

**¿Cómo resultaste ser el mejor ladrón del mundo?**

—Me gustaría que nos contaras que fue lo que pasó cuando debimos atender la llamada de emergencia —dijo Robin con seriedad, pero sin dureza.

Todos los Titanes estaban alrededor de la camilla en la que me encontraba. Acababa de despertarme hacía unos cuantos minutos y, cuando avisé que ya estaba en condiciones de volver a mi habitación, Robin se presentó, alegando que primero debía obtener algunas respuestas.

Había dormido bastante bien, sin sueños que pudiera recordar y me encontraba de un inusual buen humor. Había unos asuntos pendientes en mi mente que me inquietaban levemente, pero no quería pensar en ellos todavía. Más valía arreglar ese asunto con Robin para luego verme libre. Tomé algo de aire, con la mirada de mis cuatro compañeros clavadas en mí. Procedí a relatar mi encuentro con Red X y nuestra pequeña lucha, obviando el bloqueo de mis poderes y el rescate milagroso del edificio. Esas eran nimiedades que no les interesaban.

— ¿Dices que X estaba allí para ayudarnos en la tarea de rescatar a los atrapados? —repitió Cyborg, bastante incrédulo.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Yo tampoco me lo creí en un principio, pero luego pude comprobar que estaba siendo sincero —respondí con vehemencia, tratando de convencer al mitad máquina.

—Es decir, debemos parte de nuestro trabajo a un criminal —dijo Starfire, algo aturdida—. Estamos en deuda con él.

Alcé una ceja, contrariada. ¿En deuda con él? Ni hablar.

—Fue una acción voluntaria —repliqué—. No le debemos nada a nadie.

Y yo estaba a mano con él. Me había salvado de caer al vacío cuando intenté salvar a la última víctima del incendio y yo lo salvé de aquella caída que nos habría matado a ambos. Estábamos empatados. Nadie le debía nada a nadie.

—Me parece muy sospechoso que Red X se encontrase justamente en ese lugar —murmuró Robin, mientras comenzaba a pasearse como fiera enjaulada entre nosotros—. ¿Qué hacía allí? Dudo que su intención haya sido ayudarnos. No tengo constancia de ello. Tal vez entró a robar, aprovechando el tumulto que se produjo con el incendio.

—Puede ser —admití—, pero no vi que llevara nada consigo.

—Tal vez no haya robado nada —comentó Chico Bestia, recibiendo una mirada de incredulidad de su líder—. ¡Tal vez estaba siendo sincero y sí nos ayudó en lo del incendio!

— ¿Por qué habría de hacer algo así? —preguntó Robin al aire—. Red X nunca hace sus jugadas sin asegurarse de que va a conseguir algo a cambio.

—A no ser, como dijo Raven, que simplemente vio el problema y decidió cooperar —dijo Cyborg, gesticulando con sus manos—. El sujeto debe tener conciencia ¿no? Puede que pasase por allí cerca y quisiera ayudar.

Robin se quedó callado. Era obvio que no consideraba esa posibilidad de ninguna manera, acostumbrado como estaba al modo de actuar egoísta y autosuficiente del ladrón. Debía admitir que también yo tenía mis dudas, pero con todo lo que había sucedido, no había tenido tiempo para reflexionar sobre eso. ¿Qué hacía Red X en aquel edificio en llamas? ¿Había sido sincero y simplemente había querido ayudar a rescatar personas? ¿O había otra intención que no me había revelado?

Después de todo, no había razón por la que él debería haberme dicho sus razones. Yo era Raven, de los Jóvenes Titanes y él era Red X, un ladrón. No podía haber confidencias entre personas tan diferentes. Tal vez, como había postulado Robin, había querido robar algo entre toda la algarabía del incendio. Sin embargo, me había parecido tan sincero… Sacudí la cabeza. No podía asegurar que no me había mentido.

— ¿No ocurrió nada más entre tú y él? —insistió mi líder, clavando su mirada enmascarada en la mía. Tragué saliva imperceptiblemente y negué con la cabeza. El resto de los detalles me los guardaba para mí. Eran un asunto privado—. ¿Estás segura? ¿Ningún pequeño detalle que se te escape? Todo sirve para poder esclarecer este asunto.

—Te he dicho todo respecto a eso —dije con suavidad y firmeza—. Ahora es mi turno. ¿Dónde estaban ustedes cuando sucedió aquello? Los necesitaba. No es demasiado fácil capturar a un ladrón en medio de un infierno de llamas —justifiqué mi necesidad de ayuda con lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, rogando que fuera suficiente.

—Debimos atender una emergencia a un par de cuadras: un criminal intentaba asaltar una joyería —explicó Robin, sin inmutarse—. Chico Bestia nos dijo que, al parecer, algo te había entretenido dentro del edificio, por lo que decidimos proceder sin ti.

—Lamentamos que nuestra decisión te haya causado daño, amiga —dijo Starfire, algo apenada, a un tiempo que señalaba mis heridas—. Para la próxima vez que suceda algo parecido, no actuaremos hasta no estar todos como un equipo.

—Descuida, Star, no fue nada —Intenté tranquilizarla, ya que, en realidad, mis heridas no tenían nada que ver con ellos. Por supuesto, no podían saberlo, pero eso no quitaba que cierta culpabilidad se apoderara de mí.

—Entonces, ¿eso es todo? —preguntó Cyborg, mirando a nuestro líder, quien lucía muy preocupado y pensativo. Todos sabíamos que Robin no descansaría hasta encontrar algún motivo más convincente de la presencia de X en el edificio, como que tal vez aquel edificio fuera la reunión de unos pirómanos anónimos y Red X fuera el líder. O algo así, de seguro. También sabíamos que, al igual que yo, el petirrojo usaría muchas horas en reflexionar sobre todo lo sucedido.

—Lo importante es que al final todo salió bien —apuntó Starfire con una sonrisa.

—Sí, supongo que eso es todo —coincidió Robin, despertando de su trance. Me miró con una sonrisa en su rostro para luego añadir—: Estás bien ¿no? —Yo asentí con la cabeza, devolviéndole el gesto—. Bien, entonces puedes volver a tu habitación.

Él apoyó una mano en mi hombro y volvió a dedicarme una sonrisa. Yo suavicé mi expresión, mientras sentía cómo una corriente de entendimiento y tolerancia fluía entre nosotros dos. No fui la única en notarlo, ya que el resto de mis amigos, lucían alegres expresiones en el rostro. Al parecer, mi relación con el petirrojo volvía a la normalidad, dejando cualquier rencilla absurda o irritación irracional en el pasado.

Cada uno se dirigió a hacer lo suyo: Chico Bestia y Cyborg a los videojuegos, Starfire a cocinar y jugar con Cedita y Robin a investigar. Me dirigí a mi habitación lentamente, mientras una conocida sensación se instalaba en mis hombros. Intenté ignorarla con todas mis fuerzas, ya que era una emoción, a mi juicio, completamente injustificada, absurda e inútil. Entré en mi habitación, sintiendo como si hubiera transcurrido una eternidad desde la última vez que la había pisado.

Continué luchando contra aquella odiosa emoción que me molestaba. Miré el reloj que se alzaba en mi velador: eran las nueve de la noche. Había dormido sólo dos horas después de haber recobrado la conciencia. Era bastante temprano, a decir verdad. Me desperecé y me senté en el borde de la cama para intentar meditar unos minutos y luego decidir qué hacer. Sin embargo, aquella maldita emoción seguía martilleando en mi cabeza.

Era simple culpabilidad, pero no por las razones que cualquiera hubiera considerado aceptables. Era una culpabilidad relacionada, ¡oh, qué novedad!, con Red X. Yo insistía, creía que con cierta razón, que aquello carecía totalmente de sentido, ya que había tratado al ladrón como se lo merecía. No había sido injusta ni cruel con él, ni había actuado con insidia. Simplemente había demarcado los límites entre él y yo.

Y aún así, una ridícula voz en mi mente insistía en que no me había comportado adecuadamente con él. Red X sólo había acudido al incendio para ayudar y yo lo había tratado como basura. Él me salvó cuando mi terquedad pudo más que mi razón, sin esperar recompensa alguna. Él había intentado convencerme de que le soltara para salvar mi vida, para protegerme. Y yo lo había tratado de la peor forma. O eso era lo que alegaba mi insistente vocecita mental.

No tenía sentido que me sintiera culpable por la forma en que había tratado a X. ¿Desde cuándo me importaba lo que él sintiera, lo que él pensaba? ¿Por qué no podía sacarlo de mi mente? Me tomé la cabeza con las manos. Estaba perdiendo la razón, mis pensamientos no podían incluir tanto a un ladrón vulgar como él. Simplemente no tenía por qué pensar en él. Y, sin embargo, lo hacía. Maldición, lo estaba haciendo en este preciso momento. No podía sacarlo de mi maldita cabeza.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿En qué absurda y ridículo guión estaba metido? Yo no era así, yo no tenía esa clase de problema, no me involucraba con personas como él. Raven y Red X no podían estar en la misma oración si, entre medio, no se incluía algo así como "pelearon durante dos horas sin parar". Simplemente todo eso no estaba bien. Me mordí el labio inferior, mientras mis pensamientos vagaban hasta llegar a Jason.

Jason. ¿Por qué no le había aprovechado de preguntar a X sobre él? Me hubiera encantado ver la expresión de sorpresa del ladrón cuando supiera que yo sabía quién era en realidad, cuando yo le restregara sobre la cara que cualquiera que hubiera sido su plan, no surtiría efecto, porque yo ya sospechaba sus intenciones. Sin embargo, a la vez pensaba sobre mi propia reacción, a la cual temía. Me agradaba Jason más de lo que me gustaría admitir. Me sentía bien a su lado y lograba hacerme sentir querida, feliz. ¿Qué pasaría si resultaba que aquel encantador muchacho era Red X? Eso significaría que gustaba de la compañía de un criminal y eso, en definitiva, no podía ser correcto. Lo que más temía era que, en el fondo, yo estuviera ya asimilando que me agradara Jason como Red X o Red X como Jason. Es decir, que yo ya contara con que me gustara estar con un ladrón.

Necesitaba aire, necesitaba respirar aire fresco y alejar esos absurdos pensamientos de mi mente. Pese a que aquella voz interna seguía gritándome y cubriéndome de culpa y algo más que no quise pararme a identificar, la ignoré, utilizando toda la fuerza de voluntad que fui capaz de reunir. Subí a la azotea, dándome cuenta en cuanto la pisé de que estaba lloviendo.

—Lloviendo —repetí con una expresión de "tráganme, tierra"—. Genial. Hoy es mi día.

Traté de sacar provecho de aquella inesperada situación. ¿Por qué estaba lloviendo? El calor y la sensación de sofoco del incendio seguían grabados en mi mente, la cual no lograba concebir que después de eso, estuviera lloviendo. Me saqué la capucha y me acerqué al borde, donde levité con las piernas cruzadas. Sentía las gotas escurriéndome por el pelo y el rostro, a la vez que el frescor de la humedad en mi piel. El ambiente, luego de que me acostumbré a él, se notaba muy agradable y el frío parecía alejar cualquier malestar que tuviera.

La noche era mi aliada y ahora podía corroborarlo. La ciudad se veía mística y hermosa aquella noche de lluvia. La serenidad y la quietud que emanaba contribuían a tranquilizar mi agitada mente y a relajar mis músculos tensos. Pronto me hallé completamente empapada, pero en paz. Una leve sonrisa se insinuó en mis labios, al comprobar que mi mente se encontraba como una taza de leche, calmada y en blanco. Sin inquietudes.

Tuve en aquel estado de meditación natural durante varios minutos, en donde simplemente dejé mi mente en blanco y permití a mis ojos vagar por todo el entorno. Cuando ya decidí que había sido suficiente, sentí la curiosa, pero agradable, tentación de ir un momento a pasear por la ciudad, para quizás comprar un libro o tomarme un té en mi café favorito. Sentía la necesidad de algo de urbanidad, de caminar en solitario y disfrutar simplemente del paseo en sí, aunque no comprendía por qué. Me encogí de hombros ante mis propios pensamientos y prendí mi comunicador, para que pudieran ubicarme si me necesitaban.

Alcé el vuelo y comencé aquel irracional, pero sano paseo nocturno. Algunas personas me observaban por la calle, ya que a esas horas aún quedaba bastante gente, pero tuvieron el suficiente tino de no hacer más evidente su extrañeza. Seguro que no era común que uno de los Jóvenes Titanes paseara solo de noche, sin preocuparse de que parecía una sopa. Como tenía planeado, entré en una librería y hojeé algunos libros que me parecieron interesantes, pese a que ninguno cumplía con las expectativas para una posible compra. Algunos vendedores se me acercaron para simplemente saludarme y yo les devolvía el saludo, con toda la amabilidad de la que era capaz, que, en todo caso, no era demasiada.

Suerte que la librería que frecuentaba no era demasiado conocida. En su interior no habían demasiadas personas que hicieran visible su asombro al verme. Estaba empapada y usaba mi uniforme, por lo que era fácilmente reconocible. De forma insólita, sin embargo, ignoré todas aquellas muestras de sorpresa y me dediqué a "vitrinear" un poco entre mis tiendas favoritas. Continué caminando, muy complacida con mi decisión de salir de la Torre. Realmente necesitaba aquel paseo, me dije.

Luego de que acabé con aquel paseo comercial, entré a mi café favorito, que, como siempre, estaba bastante vacío y lo suficientemente acogedor. Una camarera me saludó con la mano, reconociéndome al instante. Me senté en mi mesa predilecta y pedí algo del té especial que allí servían, el cual me brindó algo de calor y una sensación hogareña muy agradable. Lo bebí a pequeños sorbos, sin apresurarme. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

Cuando ya se hizo lo suficientemente tarde y creí que era el tiempo apropiado para volver a la Torre, pagué la cuenta y salí. Decidí hacer el trayecto de regreso a pie, intentando aprovechar al máximo aquella inusual salida. Continuaba lloviendo persistentemente, pero ya casi no lo notaba; sin embargo, sabía que cuando llegara, debería cambiarme de ropa rápidamente y darme una ducha o pescaría un resfrío. Enfermarme era lo único que me faltaba.

Iba feliz de la vida —o tan feliz de la vida como podría ir yo— caminando de forma relajada y serena, cuando… sí, en efecto, él estaba allí, apoyado en un poste y mirándome fijamente. Por supuesto que me sentí nerviosa, el corazón se me aceleró y una serie de sensaciones desagradables me abatieron. Maldije a mi destino. ¿Quién querría que la única persona que pretendía olvidar se encontrara conmigo en una calla vacía y oscura, a medianoche? Eso me sonaba obra de un retorcido escritor o de un maléfico director de películas.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —pregunté de forma fría. La voz en mi mente comenzó a lanzar verdaderos alaridos, haciéndome sentir bastante mal. ¿Debería disculparme? ¿Eso era lo que esperaba el ladrón? "Bueno, X, lamento mi actitud en el edificio, pero realmente no lo pude evitar…" ¡¡No!! ¿Cómo iba a decir semejante idiotez? ¡Por Azar, no estaba tan chalada!

Su risa me devolvió a la realidad. Seguía apoyado en el poste y su aura emanaba diversión y algo más, demasiado extraño para identificarlo. Se acercó a mí, alzando las manos para demostrar que no estaba armado, mientras continuaba riéndose. Me puse rígida de inmediato. Tenía que seguir mi camino y no darle más opciones para invadir mis pensamientos.

—Eres muy orgullosa, Raven —lo oí decir con suavidad—. Eso es algo que me gusta de ti: no te doblegas ante nada. No te preocupes, en todo caso: acepto tus disculpas.

— ¿Qué? —solté, de improviso, sin poderlo contener. Estaba temblando, aunque quizás fuera por que mi cuerpo comenzaba a experimentar las consecuencias de no haberme cubierto de la lluvia—. ¿Me leíste la mente? —El asintió con la cabeza, de forma bastante inocente—. ¿Cómo lo haces? —Mi tono ahora era agresivo.

—Digamos que siempre tengo un as bajo la manga —presumió él, volviendo a acercarse un poco más—. Siempre estoy lleno de sorpresas ¿sabes?

—Lo que tú digas —gruñí, sarcásticamente, intentando retomar mi camino a casa. Sin embargo, él parecía tener otros planes, ya que me cerró el paso con los brazos cruzados. Podría apostar cualquier cosa a que sonreía.

— ¿No te interesaría saber cómo va mi experimento? —inquirió con un susurro que me erizó la piel y me produjo un escalofrío.

Estuve a punto de preguntarle a qué maldito experimento se refería, pero no tuve la necesidad de hacer eso, ya que la respuesta vino a mi memoria rápidamente. Claro, aquel extraño juego en el que aseguraba que me robaría algo. No había pensado en ello y, la verdad, tampoco me apetecía hacerlo ahora. Sentía curiosidad, pero sabía perfectamente, que eso había matado al gato y quería seguir viviendo como lo hacía hasta ahora.

—No —respondí, desviando mis pasos hacia un callejón. Intentaba evadirlo y encontrar una situación apropiada para desaparecer sin ser demasiado descortés. Cuando llegara a casa, mataría a alguien, estaba segura. ¿¿¡¡Por qué me interesaba ser cortés con él!!?? ¿¡Por qué!?

—Nunca fuiste una buena mentirosa, Raven —se burló él, mientras me seguía por el callejón. Traté de reunir la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para largarme de allí sin más remordimientos, cuando un par de manos fuertes me agarraron por las muñecas y me acorralaron en la pared. Emití un quejido cuando sentí sus ásperos guantes presionar la venda que cubría los cortes que me había provocado. Se debió percatar de ello, pues deslizó su mano, sin dejar de presionar, un poco más arriba, para no tocar mis heridas.

—Suéltame —exigí con desprecio. Estábamos demasiado cerca y parte de mí no estaba ofreciendo resistencia. Me sentí impotente e idiota. Él no obedeció—. Suéltame, te dije.

—No quiero —susurró él, ejerciendo una firme presión, sin llegar a hacerme daño—. Y, tal vez muy en el fondo, tú tampoco quieres.

Intenté negarlo. De verdad que intenté que las palabras salieran de mi boca, pero éstas simplemente se quedaron atascadas en mi garganta. Me quedé paralizada, mirándolo sin mover un músculo. No sé qué pretendía, ya que mi consciente pareció negarse a cooperar conmigo. Apreté los ojos con fuerza y volví a abrirlos, con una expresión de odio en ellos.

—Aléjate o te alejaré yo, X —le advertí.

—Ay, Raven… —rió suavemente, mientras continuaba eliminando espacio entre nosotros—. Como te decía, mi experimento está resultando muy bien. Sólo hace falta algo de ayuda de mi parte y, tal vez, pronto consiga lo que me propuse conseguir. Algo que tal vez no merezca, pero seguirá siendo mi objetivo.

—X… —murmuré, presa de mis traicioneras emociones. No quería que se acercara, quería salir de allí y, a la vez, quería permanecer allí por siempre. Me mordí el labio para intentar recobrar algo de control de mí misma, pero fue en vano. Azar, por favor, no…

Él aflojó algo de la presión que estaba ejerciendo y se llevó una de las manos al costado de su propio rostro, donde presionó un botón. De forma un tanto extraña, parte de su máscara se deslizó hacia arriba, dejando descubierta su boca y algo de su nariz. ¿Cómo había hecho eso con su máscara? No tenía ni idea.

—Sólo necesitas algo de ayuda, Raven —susurró, a un tiempo que acercaba su boca peligrosamente. Podría ser muchas cosas, pero no era estúpida y sabia que lo intentaba hacer, pero no encontré suficiente voluntad para resistirme. El corazón quería salirse de mi pecho y apreté los ojos. No quería, no quería. ¿O sí? ¡¡No, no, no!!

—Tranquila, lo entenderás muy pronto —dijo él y juntó sus labios con los míos. Un descarga eléctrica me recorrió el cuerpo entero, como si un rayo me hubiera fulminado. Por unos segundos me quedé quieta, como una estatua de piedra, pero luego perdí toda cordura o pensamiento racional y devolví el beso. Sabía, en el fondo de mi mente, que me iba a arrepentir de eso, que estaba siendo una tarada y que deberían internarme en un manicomio por permitir que eso estuviera pasando.

Sin embargo, la otra parte de mí, mucho más fuerte, acalló esas inquietudes. Los labios de X eran hechizantes, aunque la frase sonara como cliché. Me perdí en él. Completamente. Sentía que estaba temblando y que mis manos actuaban por sí mismas, acariciando la espalda de quien se suponía era un enemigo natural. Me sentía llena de energía y, pese a que estaba lloviendo, estaba muy acalorada. Tal vez me daría un infarto, ya que mi débito cardíaco parecía mayor de lo normal.

En los rincones más extraños de mi mente, lo estaba disfrutando. Pero, al mismo tiempo, me negaba a aceptar eso. Era una lucha de voluntades, pese a que ya una parte había ganado. Sabía que estaba haciendo algo erróneo y, sin embargo… lo deseaba. Lo anhelaba, quería que eso no terminara, pues la sensación de irrealidad y placer era demasiado agradable. Él fue tierno y suave en su actuar y el beso parecía casi un roce tímido, aunque, al ver mi aparente aprobación, el ladrón no desaprovechó el tiempo e intensificó aquel beso. Sentí la falta de aire en mis pulmones.

Iba a requerir separarme pronto, pero no estaba preparada para eso. No estaba lista para enfrentar mi remordimiento, mi auto-odio y la burlona voz del ladrón. Aquellos sentimientos se presentaron con increíble fuerza antes de que nos separásemos por la necesidad de oxígeno y, mediante mis poderes, estampé a Red X en la pared contraria. Ambos estábamos jadeando.

—Si quieres que te mate, te has ganado un buen motivo —murmuré con un tono grave y hosco que no reconocí al instante—. Vuelve a acercarte a mí y te aniquilo.

Él pareció algo sorprendido y dolido por mi actuar, o eso me pareció al percibir sus emociones, pero luego recuperó su actitud zumbona que sabía me heriría y haría caer sobre mí todo el peso de lo sucedido.

—Eso no fue lo que tus labios me dijeron —rió suavemente—. Moriré gustoso si antes admites que lo disfrutaste.

—Hasta donde yo sé, no fui yo la que modificó su traje para hacer eso —volví a gruñir con los puños apretados.

Él se levantó lentamente y volvió a intentar acercarse a mí, pero esta vez no se lo permití. Lo ataqué inmediatamente, derribándolo. Él sacó sus armas y me lanzó una equis que rozó mi pierna, dejando un doloroso surco de sangre. Sentí una patada en mi estómago a continuación, que me tumbó al suelo.

—Se nota que me quieres —susurré con sarcasmo, mientras me levantaba. Eran demasiadas las emociones que estaba experimentando y necesitaba salir de allí, necesitaba estar sola.

—Sólo te devuelvo la mano, belleza —Apreté los puños, sintiendo el dolor de la burla—. Por mí, no lo haría, pero si insistes en ponerte agresiva, debo complacer tus instintos. —De repente su aura demostró una aplastante tristeza—. De verdad me gustaría que esto no fuera así, pero… no veo otro camino. Yo te qu…

—No te atrevas a decirlo, X —amenacé con odio, con ese odio que siempre había logrado disimular mi dolor—. No te atrevas.

— ¿No me crees? —preguntó él, con un tono melancólico que me desgarraba. Cómo lo odiaba, ¡cómo lo odiaba!—. Claro, yo soy un maldito ladrón, un vago cualquiera. Entiendo. Sé esperar, Raven. Sé esperar…

—No… —musité, rota de dolor—. No, X, no hagas esto. No lo hagas. Esto no debió pasar.

—Puedo comprender lo que sientes —insistió él y, sin previo aviso se desprendió de su máscara. Cerré los ojos, incapaz de creer aquello. Era Jason. Yo tenía razón. ¡Red X era Jason! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto?—. Raven, mírame.

Obedecí, sintiendo que algo en mi interior se rompía en mil pedazos. Esto no podía estar pasando. ¿Qué sucedía conmigo? ¿Por qué no desaparecía de allí? ¿Por qué quería seguir con él? ¿¡Por qué!?

—Te quiero… —susurró él—. Y sé que para ti es difícil. Puedo entenderlo, y continuaré robando tu corazón, Raven. No dejaré de codiciar ese tesoro, porque es lo único que realmente he querido para mí.

Tomó mi rostro con sus manos, ahora desguantadas y volvió a besarme. Me quedé quieta, derrotada, maldiciéndome en todos los idiomas que conocía por permitir que eso hubiera ocurrido. Yo era más fuerte que mis emociones, podía controlarme. ¿Por qué entonces no me apartaba de él? Porque no quería… porque él ya había logrado su objetivo. Había logrado robar mi corazón. Y nadie sabía cuánto odiaba y amaba lo cursi que sonaba eso.

Volví a responder al beso, incapaz de negarme. Era simplemente incapaz. Había sospechado que eso sucedería tarde o temprano, pero había relegado esas sospechas a lo más recóndito y oscuro de mi mente, rogando ignorancia. Un par de lágrimas corrieron por mis ojos, sintiéndome a un tiempo, la chica más afortunada del mundo y la peor basura del Universo. ¿Cómo podía él crear esa antítesis?

Él interrumpió el beso antes de lo necesario y limpió mis lágrimas, mientras yo temblaba de rabia, rabia por mi maldita debilidad. Odiaba sentirme débil. Él sonrió. Era una sonrisa despampanante, llena de emoción. Desvié la vista, sintiéndome como si hubiera padecido un trauma sicológico.

—Y, después de todo… pese a que yo no soy más que una basura criminal, también me quieres. De forma diferente y mezclado con mucha negación, pero aún me quieres —No sonaba presumido o arrogante, sino alegre y tan asombrado como yo.

No dije nada. Él acarició mi mejilla. Se sentía tan endemoniadamente bien…

—Esto no está bien —murmuré, completamente atontada.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó él, sosteniéndome como si me fuera a desmayar. Lo que probablemente ocurriría, si no salía de allí pronto. Percibía todas aquellas emociones que luego me destrozarían: odio, dolor, negación, arrepentimiento, remordimiento, soledad. Estaba segura que tenía que hacer algo o el mundo iba a explotar.

—No está bien… —repetí.

—Tranquila —me abrazó y no se lo impedí. Mi mente estaba en blanco, pese a que una ridícula calidez inundaba mi pecho—. Lo resolveremos. Te lo prometo.

—No quiero. No quiero esto —murmuré, pese a que mentía. Cerré los ojos—. Sí quiero, pero… no está bien. Tú y yo…

—Tú y yo —repitió X con una amplia sonrisa—. Suena muy bien. Rachel y Jason. Suena aún mejor. Siempre supiste que era yo ¿verdad?

Asentí con la cabeza. Siempre lo supe, en realidad, sólo que no quería aceptarlo. No quería aceptar que comenzaba a sentirme bien junto a un criminal. Sacudí la cabeza, saliendo de aquel ridículo trance. Aparté a Red X suavemente y apreté los puños. Él me observó en silencio, respetando mi actuar.

—Sí, estoy condenada —murmuré con sarcasmo—. A las llamas del infierno. Querer a un ladrón. Genial, era justo lo que faltaba a mi maldita vida. —Percibí el dolor emanar de Red X y me apresuré a corregirme—: No, no quise decir eso… es sólo que… —Suspiré, enojada—. No estoy lista para esto, por más que me cueste admitirlo.

—¿Me quieres? —preguntó él, con un tono esperanzado que estremeció mi alma.

—Sí —admití, con una sonrisa triste.

—Con eso me basta —sonrió y, abrazándome por la cintura, volvió a besarme. Sólo que esta vez, no sentí remordimientos. Algo en mi mente gritó de alegría, pero no me detuve a preguntarme qué era. Enredé mis dedos en el cabello del ladrón, mientras la lluvia continuaba cayendo sobre nosotros. Jamás hubiera creído que Red X se había convertido en el mejor ladrón del mundo, ya que no sólo logró robarme un beso, sino también consiguió robar mi corazón.


	9. Adoro tu modestia ¿lo sabías?

_**Agradecimiento: **_

_**Dragon: **_Tu última asesoría ha sido lejos la mejor, amigo. Me he reído a carcajadas con tus comentarios y, como bien sabes, algunos de ellos están infiltrados estratégicamente en este escrito. Sin ellos, probablemente sería mucho más aburrido. Has significado para mí como ese empujón que todo escritos necesita para escribir; si no supiera que un loco como tú me está "asesorando" :D, posiblemente me tardaría años en publicar cada cosa. Es en serio, te debo mucho y te lo agradezco en el alma.Y no temas, que muchas torturas más te esperan, aunque te librarás de ellas por benditas dos semanas. ¡Un saludo y gracias por aguantarme!

**Samantha:** No sabía exactamente por qué, pero intuía que ese capítulo sería de tu agrado. Me alegra mucho no haberme equivocado en mi predicción. Jason… la verdad lo he estado caracterizando con mucha dulzura, lo que no sé si estará tan bien, pero tal vez sea el inconsciente femenino que me hace describir a un hombre ideal xDD Y sí, hago sufrir mucho a mis personajes, aunque esta vez la agarré con X; por lo general es Raven quien sufre las consecuencias de ser yo la escritora de su destino (Suena risa malévola detrás) xD No temas, tengo muchas cosas planeadas, aunque espero que no sea tan largo como el otro que dejé pendiente xDD En cuanto a tu propuesta de "la cuasi vida eterna de Raven", no, te podría CASI asegurar que esa habilidad fue delirio fanático, pero no influencia de ningún comic. Es cierto que a Raven la han matado como tres veces y sigue reviviendo, pero no tiene la habilidad para vivir casi eternamente. En cuanto a la idea de los pensamientos, esa ya la tenía planificada, aunque no por su "primera vez", cuando leas este capi te enterarás. En cuanto a lo de la "casi vida eterna", lamento volver a decepcionarte (rayos, no sabes cuanto lo lamento), pero eso sería muy "Twilight". En todo caso, verás que intentaré sorprenderte con otros detalles en los próximos capítulos. ¡Un saludo enorme y espero sigas leyéndome pese a mis continuas negativas! ¡Besos!

**Arizbe:** Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, para mí ha sido uno de los más difíciles de escribir xD (Mi romanticismo es escaso en la escritura xD) Bueno, aquí tienes la continuación y a ver si te agrada o te sorprende. Espero sigas comentándome, pues para mí la opinión sincera de los lectores es muy importante. ¡Saludos!

**Monocromática:** ¡Hola, muchas gracias por leerme! Sí, espero no haberme excedido en el sentimentalismo de Raven, porque eso era lo que temía al escribir romance. xD En cuanto a Jason, pronto se sabrán sus motivos y su historia, pero donde la trama está contada desde el punto de vista de Raven (ese es mi desafío y no lo cambiaré), tendrás que esperar un poquitín. La relación entre ellos es, como mencionó otra lectora, algo sadomasoquista, ya que se quieren, pero también discrepan en muchos puntos. Son enemigos naturales y eso hace la dinámica algo más violenta. Y en cuanto a las "escenas candentes" habrá, pero dudo que muchas, ya que no es mi estilo y dudo que Raven se acueste con el primer hombre que ha dicho quererla ¿eh? Me encanta el drama, así que cualquier cosa puede ser distinta a la que parece :D ¡Un saludo y espero sigas leyéndome!

**Diva:** ¡Muchas gracias por comentarme, es una alegría para mí ver que mi historia te haya agradado! Pero no me subas el ego, que después se me escapa xDD Trato de escribir lo mejor que puedo y siempre anhelo mejorar. En cuanto a si habrá más capítulos, por supuesto!! Aún queda mucha historia, muchas risas, lágrimas y combates. ¡Un saludo grande!

**BlackieDream: **Vaya, me halagas más de lo que merezco, amiga. No he de ser tan buena xD Agradezco tus cumplidos y tu comentario, ya que para mí es esencial que comenten y opinen sinceramente acerca de lo que escribo y en lo que podría mejorar. Uf, sí, cometo varios dedazos, pese a que intento revisar minuciosamente cada capítulo :P Espero eso, con el tiempo, vaya aminorando. Espero deje satisfecha tu intriga con los próximos capítulos y te invito a continuar leyéndome y opinando sobre lo que consideres necesario. ¡Un saludo y muchas gracias!

**Lucía y Shadow:** Mis lectoras más chifladas y queridas :P No deberían pensar que las he dejado de lado, porque no es cierto en ningún caso. ¡Ustedes fueron la inspiración, gracias a la cual este fic existe! Si no me hubieran "desafiado" en un capítulo de ¿LuO? Jamás se me habría ocurrido escribir de esta pareja y eso para mí significa mucho, ya que este fic ha sido uno de los que más me ha gustado desarrollar. Y debo decirles que no es una obligación que me comenten, por lo que no se sientan culpables por ello ¿de acuerdo? Si quieren leer, háganlo y nada de culpabilidades. Espero que pueda sorprenderlas un poco con los capítulos que siguen, ya que estos últimos han quedado bastante melosos X_x Muchas gracias por todo, la verdad me han ayudado mucho y siempre han estado ahí para cuando necesito buscar mi fugitiva inspiración. Son unas sádicas, eso sí xD Mira que matar zombies es un oficio poco convencional xDD ¡Un saludo grande y nos leemos en otra ocasión!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Teen Titans no me pertenece

_**Nota de la Autora: Este capítulo han sido escrito con la especial ayuda de mi asesor único e irrepetible, Dragon, quien ha tenido que soportar la carga de melosidad y ser torturado por las cursilerías puestas en los diversos capítulos, en especial este. Perdón por eso, amigo. ¡Que disfrutes de unas merecidas vacaciones, porque, a la vuelta, te esperarán nuevas sesiones de dolor y tortura! ¡Un saludo especial para ti!**_

_**¿Alguna vez te comenté lo mucho que amo tu modestia?**_

No sabría encontrar una palabra —en realidad ni siquiera cien palabras— para poder describir adecuadamente aquellas dos semanas que siguieron a esa increíble noche de tormenta. Fueron simplemente días inolvidables, días irrepetibles. Podría escribir libros describiendo lo maravillosas, y también extrañas, que fueron esas semanas y aún así quedaría mucho por contar.

Debía admitir, eso sí, que también hubo momentos en que la incertidumbre y el temor a que mis compañeros de equipo descubrieran mi pequeño gran secreto empañaron esa suerte de irreal felicidad que logré experimentar. Imaginaba la reacción de cada uno de ellos y ciertos escalofríos recorrían mi piel. Sin embargo, aquellos instantes de duda y remordimiento eran rápidamente eclipsado por los otros, aquellos llenos de una felicidad que estaba segura no merecía. Que jamás hubiera creído llegaría a conocer.

Los encuentros con Red X se convirtieron en mi mayor alegría y anhelo, aunque aún no lograba comprender por qué Jason insistía en ir a aquellos encuentros vestido con su traje de ladrón, lo que nos obligaba a ser en extremo cautelosos y discretos, cuando hubiera sido mucho más fácil con él vestido de civil. Él lo explicaba alegando que de ese modo era mucho más emocionante y que la vida no era nada sin algo de riesgo. Cuando yo comenzaba a reprocharle su falta de tino… bueno él tenía sus propios métodos para cerrarme la boca y yo no era inmune a ninguno de ellos.

Me frustraba enormemente percibir lo fácilmente que era manipulada a su antojo, aunque no detectaba mayor complacencia en él que la de verme sorprendida ante sus acciones. Él se reía cuando expresaba mi molestia, deslumbrándome con sus ojos verdes, asunto que moriría antes de confesar, pero que él de todos modos sabía, ya que me había convertido en un libro abierto para él. Y no porque mis emociones tuvieran el completo control de mí, sino porque, gracias a la accidental conexión que yo había creado, ambos teníamos acceso a los pensamientos del otro. Era algo que, en cierto modo, me incomodaba y me alegraba a un tiempo. Podía percibir su sinceridad y emoción a través de ellos, pero también me sentía muy expuesta.

Ni falta hacía decir que logré crear una barrera mental apropiada para que él no se inmiscuyera del todo en mi mente. Algunos pensamientos escucharía, pero yo los filtraría. Sí, era bastante injusto de mi parte, pero no estaba acostumbrada a tanta dependencia, no todavía. Él parecía no tener problemas en compartir todo lo que se le cruzaba por la cabeza y, a veces, hubiera preferido mil veces no saber lo que pensaba.

Otra cosa que tampoco alcanzaba a asimilar era el terrible deseo, casi necesidad, que tenía Jason de verme. Yo sentía lo mismo, pero sabía controlarlo, podía soportar estar… no lo sé, dos días sin verlo. En cambio, él se las ingeniaba para, de uno u otro modo, encontrarnos, aunque a veces sus métodos no fueran demasiado ortodoxos. Hizo activar la alarma unas cuatro veces, alegando que "no podía estar tanto tiempo sin mí". Sonrojada hasta la médula intentaba hacerle entender que no era necesario que robara para eso. ¿Qué pasaría si lo capturaban? ¿Qué haría el gran Red X si los Jóvenes Titanes lo apresaban?

No obstante, era imposible no sentirme halagada, feliz y debía recurrir a todo mi autocontrol para no parecer una chiflada eufórica cada vez que sonaba la alarma y era un robo. Si mis amigos se llegaban a enterar sería el fin y no estaba lista para eso. No quería enfrentarlos ni defender algo que sabía que era peligroso, pero que, a la vez me encantaba. ¿Cómo podría defender la relación con un enemigo? A veces me sorprendía a mí misma pensando en cómo rebatir los argumentos que sabía Robin me diría, pero, por lo general, trataba de no pensar demasiado en ello, lo que a veces se me complicaba bastante, ya que mis compañeros no eran el mejor antídoto para mi nerviosismo, con sus incómodas preguntas acerca de mis continuas salidas.

En cualquier caso, poco a poco me estaba acostumbrando a tener a Jason cerca de mí y no les mentía a mis amigos cuando decía que salía con él, porque así era. Que Jason fuera _además_ Red X era un simple detalle que no necesitaban escuchar. Jason Todd. Aún cuando lo reflexionaba no lo creía. Lo que aún me alteraba bastante cuando llegaba a las citas con él eran las reacciones que me provocaba con sólo aparecer en mi campo de visión. Era una mezcla de felicidad —¿cuántas veces habré repetido esa palabra tan ajena y antes inalcanzable para mí?— y un nerviosismo extremo.

El corazón parecía salírseme de toda frecuencia saludable, la sangre me golpeaba las mejillas y debía esforzarme para no sonreír como demente. No quería volverme una maldita cursi como la de las películas que veía Starfire. Yo no era así simplemente y me incomodaba un poco percatarme de la influencia extraña que ejercía en mí: me llenaba de un placentera calidez, aunque todavía no podía evitar estremecerme y hacer estallar algo cuando me tocaba sin sus guantes. Él simplemente reía ante esos deslices míos, tierno y burlón a la vez.

En aquellas citas que tuvimos a lo largos de esas dos semanas, conversamos largo y tendido sobre diversos asuntos, aunque nada comprometedor. Por lo general el que más me agradaba era de la índole de "los gustos personales". ¿Cuál es tu color preferido? ¿Qué libro te ha gustado más? ¿Qué película te gustaría ver? Allí recolecté mucha información de Jason, como, por ejemplo, que su color favorito era el verde, que escuchaba música clásica —"Aunque no lo creas, Raven"—, además de rock, y que su película preferida era "El Todopoderoso". Cuando entramos al tema de libros, se armó una pequeña discusión bastante ridícula, en la que discutíamos sólo por discutir. Fueron momentos realmente "súper".

No obstante, no todo era color de rosa, ya que mi mente no me dejaba en paz con las dudas. Durante el día parecía vivir en una burbuja de irrealidad, de calidez, de ansiedad y alegría, mas cuando me hallaba sola, generalmente por las noches y, luego de sellar mi mente para que Red X no me escuchara de ninguna forma, comenzaba a reflexionar sobre esta peculiar relación que estaba formando. Había veces en que la desesperación me abatía y negaba que todo aquello fuera apropiado, dudaba de lo que él sentía, de lo que yo sentía y llegaba a la conclusión de que eso debía acabar. Otras veces pensaba en qué le diría a mis amigos, tarde o temprano y la angustia me apretaba el pecho. No quería perder a mis amigos, pero tampoco quería renunciar a Jason. Y, ¿cómo compatibilizar dos partes incompatibles?

Dormía bastante poco y a veces me encontraba muy cansada, pero siempre encontraba energías para hacer todo lo que debía hacer durante el día. En especial si eso involucraba a cierto muchacho de ojos verdes. Había ocasiones en las que pensaba sobre la posibilidad de que X me estuviera usando y los recuerdos de Malchior se paseaban por mi mente a sus anchas, aturdiéndome. Eso tendría mucho más sentido que lo otro. Por lo general, cuando llegaba a ese razonamiento, sonreía y recordaba una frase de un libro muy extraño que Starfire me había prestado: "Nunca ha tenido sentido que me quisieras". Ese era mi problema. No le encontraba sentido a que Jason, Red X, me quisiera a mí, la persona más antisocial y rara del mundo.

—Tú sabes cómo amo la oscuridad —me había respondido una vez, cuando le planteé la pregunta de por qué me quería—. En cualquier caso, no existen motivos para amar, simplemente se hace.

Y no podía dejar de darle razón, porque yo tampoco sabía por qué sentía algo por él. No tenía sentido, pero era real. Y con ese planteamiento me tranquilizaba, sonriendo como nunca lo había hecho.

En aquel preciso momento me encontraba en mi habitación, contando los minutos que faltaban para la cita que tenía ese día. "Cita", aún la palabra me hacía cosquillas en el estómago. Yo, una cita. Era demasiado extraño para que mi cerebro lo asimilara, por lo que desistí de hacerlo. Estaba vestida con mi usual uniforme, mientras maldecía a Jason por hacer todo eso más difícil de lo que ya era. Faltaban quince minutos para que nos encontráramos en una pradera que habíamos hallado luego de días de búsqueda de un lugar apropiado. Llevaba un pequeño canastillo con viandas, ya que íbamos a hacer una especie de "picnic".

Cuando se cumplieron los quince minutos me teletransporté a la pradera, en el cual Jason ya me esperaba con una sonrisa torcida. Llevaba su uniforme de ladrón, pero no portaba su máscara, que colgaba en su mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha sostenía una canastilla similar a la mía.

—Llegas tarde —dijo con mofa—. Tres segundos tarde.

Le dediqué una mirada de fingido fastidio y luego me acerqué a él para saludarlo con un beso. Él se resistió un poco, aún simulando estar molesto, pero luego se rindió y ambos nos sentamos en el claro, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Eran cerca de las dos o tres de la tarde y el sol iluminaba ampliamente todo el lugar, dándole un aire muy acogedor. La vista era muy hermosa y las extensiones de brezo dorado, como también la brisa casual que me revolvía el pelo, le daban a todo el ambiente un aire de paz maravilloso. No me entretuve demasiado mirando el paisaje, en todo caso, ya que Jason ya se había instalado a mi lado y mi concentración rápidamente se enfocó en él.

—¿Qué trajiste allí? —me preguntó, señalando mi canastilla, a un tiempo que extendía una mantel en el suelo. Le ayudé antes de contestar.

—Nada que te vaya a entusiasmar mucho, la verdad —reconocí. Un segundo después, la malévola idea de devolverle la mano en su broma anterior sobre mi puntualidad, brilló en mi cabeza—: En realidad, no pensé mucho en ti al traer la comida. Me preocupé más por lo que _yo_ quería comer.

—Ja ja, qué chistosa —dijo él, sin caer en mi trampa—. Que lástima que yo haya podido leer tu mente y pueda desmentir tus palabras ¿eh? —Fruncí el ceño, frustrada—. Ya, ¿qué trajiste?

—¿No deberías saberlo, señor lector de mentes? —pregunté seriamente, mientras me cruzaba de brazos. Él me miró con exasperación y luego de que una pequeña sonrisa traviesa recorriera mi rostro, decidí que ya era suficiente de aquel espectáculo—: Emparedados de diferentes tipos. Muchos emparedados; un termo con agua para tomar té y una pizza, por si te apetecía. Y servicios.

Un grito triunfal salió de la garganta de Jason, cuyo rostro se iluminó con la satisfacción de quien se ha ganado la lotería. Alcé una ceja, esperando a que explicara su comportamiento tribal.

—Sabía que traerías lo salado —murmuró, completamente eufórico—. Soy un genio, un genio.

—Ya, genio, ¿qué trajiste? —pregunté, intentando no sonreír ante su ridículo y espontáneo acto de locura. En su canastilla había una serie de pasteles diversos, dos botellas con bebida y un pote con, oh Azar bendita, waffles bañados en miel. Él tomó el divino pote y me lo acercó, para luego apartarlo cruelmente de mis ojos. Jason sonrió con maldad y volvió a guardar ese plato celestial en su canastilla. Rió ante mi estupefacta expresión.

—Soy capaz de arrancar esos waffles de las frías manos de tu cadáver —dije fulminándolo con mi mirada.

—Lo sé, pero me gusta torturarte de esa forma —repuso él, mientras me despeinaba a modo de juego. Aparté sus dedos pecadores-de-los-Santos-Waffles de un manotazo—. Ya, ten más paciencia, los traje para ti así que nadie te los va a quitar. —Entorné los ojos, fastidiada por su actitud hacia mí—. Los hice yo mismo.

Una chispa de interés distrajo mi atención del Sagrado Santuario —ejem, su canastilla— hacia su rostro esperanzado. Suavicé mi desquiciada expresión a una más cuerda y sonreí, asombrada.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Cocinaste todo eso?

Él sacó algo de pecho y adquirió una pose de súper modelo que no le quedaba.

—Sí, cocino como los dioses —sonrió él, muy pagado de sí mismo.

—¿Alguna vez te comenté lo mucho que amo tu modestia?

—Sí, como trescientas veces.

—Pues cuenta trescientas una.

Negué con la cabeza, mientras observaba los pasteles que parecían asomarse desde el canasto de Jason. ¿Sabía cocinar? Vaya, eso era una novedad novedosa. Observé fijamente los pasteles que había sacado y estaba acomodando en el mantel, con sus respectivos platitos, cuando Jason interrumpió mi tren de pensamientos.

—¿Novedad novedosa? —se burló él, pero yo lo ignoré—. Sí, cocino. Aunque, la verdad, aprendí obligado con el método ensayo y error. Vivo solo y donde ustedes, los Jóvenes Titanes, impiden que adquiera dinero que no me pertenece, no puedo darme una vida de rey. —Sonrió con ironía—. Así que aprendía a cocinar y descubrí que no lo hago nada mal. ¡Ey! —Pareció que una idea brilló en su cabeza, idea que, por supuesto, supe antes de que la concretara en palabras—. ¡Te invito a cenar para un día de estos! Así comprobarás que no estoy siendo presumido.

—Suena tentador —admití con una sonrisa sincera. Mis reflejos previamente entrenados contemplaron como el pote de los dioses salía del canastillo y era puesto en un plato sobre el mantel—. Quiero mis waffles.

Él, con un gesto de su mano, me dio carta libre y con toda la elegancia que intenté reunir, agarré un servicio y me llevé un trozo de waffle a la boca. Era una experiencia inenarrable. Aquel trozo era perfectamente capaz de levantar a un muerto de su tumba, era el néctar de todos los dioses. Sin embargo, aún conservaba algo de dignidad, por lo que simplemente dije:

—Aceptable.

Él estalló en carcajadas, por supuesto.

—Me alegra que me consideres el chef principal de todos los dioses —murmuró, abrazándome por la cintura, mientras yo continuaba consumiendo aquella delicia—. Te dije que era buen cocinero.

Él sacó uno de mis emparedados y comenzó a comerlo en silencio, aún abrazándome. Cuando los waffles se acabaron, me recosté contra su pecho, tomando un poco de la bebida que él, muy gentilmente, había traído para ambos. Él acentuó su sonrisa y continuó en silencio. Mi mente estaba llena de sensaciones, todas placenteras y muy agradables. Aunque, obviamente, ninguna tan agradable como la de mi estómago waffleado. Sentí un ligero cosquilleo cuando Jason comenzó a acariciarme una mano y con un gesto le pedí que dejara de hacerlo, ya que odiaba cuando me hacían cosquillas. Percibí en su mente la mefistofélica idea de comenzar una guerra de cosquillas, pero mi rigidez lo hizo desistir.

Suspiré.

—_Podría hacer esto todos los días sin cansarme nunca —_pensé, dispuesta a iniciar un diálogo mental. No sabía por qué, pero me encantaba cuando ambos hablábamos en silencio—. _Es simplemente adictivo._

—_No sabes lo bien que se siente ser yo el que te haga feliz —_respondió él, estrechándome un poco más.

—_SI vamos a eso, tampoco creí que fueras tú el que lo haría alguna vez. Después de todo, no tengo nada que ofrecerte a cambio._

—_Mucho más de lo que imaginas —_respondió Jason_—. Lo que pasa es que no te aprecias lo suficiente. Y eres masoquista. —_Fruncí el ceño_—. Es en serio. Eres más de lo que merezco, Raven. Debo ser el tipo más afortunado de toda la Tierra._

—_Y un cursi —_solté, divertida.

—_Tú también piensas cosas cursis —_me acusó infantilmente.

Me separé con algo de molestia, mirándolo ceñuda. Él sonreía con malicia.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Yo no soy cursi!

Él puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos.

—Ya, lo que digas —murmuró, alcanzando esta vez un trozo de pizza. Mi boca se torció en una mueca. ¿Pensaba que me iba a quedar así como así? Estaba muy equivocado el muchacho ese.

—No soy cursi —insistí, sabiendo que él pensaba justo lo contrario.

—¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? —replicó él, con una mirada desafiante que me hizo dudar. Yo no era una cursi ¿verdad? Me quedé en silencio unos segundos y con la mano le indiqué que lo intentara. Él se levantó, terminó de masticar su trozo de pizza y se aclaró la garganta. Luego juntó las manos y miró hacia el cielo con una expresión tan dulce y empalagosa en su rostro que daban ganas de vomitar.

—¡Oh, Jason, tú eres la luz de mis noches! —dijo con un tonito de falsete que me hirvió la sangre. Él volvió a su expresión habitual y con una sonrisa de victoria, se cruzó de brazos, retándome a contradecirlo.

—¡Yo jamás he dicho eso! —salté, indignada.

—Puede que lo hayas pensado —repuso él como si fuera obvio, con un gesto que decía claramente: "¡Duh!".

—No tienes como probarlo —dije con un tono de voz triunfal y lo señalé con el dedo.

Él entrecerró los ojos y me miró con una fingida lástima, como si supiera que yo tenía cáncer terminal y estuviera tratando de hacerme agradables los últimos momentos de vida.

—Lo que pasa es que no quieres admitirlo —dijo, luego de que esa desagradable expresión facial desapareciera de su rostro. Yo lancé un bufido y me levanté, alejándome de él. Tomé mi termo y me fui a sentar a unos metros, cruzándome de piernas y tomando té a sorbitos, con enfado. Hubo unos cuantos segundos de silencio, en los que las ondas de culpabilidad irradiaron desde Jason hasta mí. Reprimí una sonrisa al percibirlo, ya que para mí se había convertirlo en una perversa diversión hacerlo creer que me había enojado con él, hacerlo sentir culpable. Como lo suponía, pronto lo sentí acercarse a mi lado, con cara de arrepentimiento.

—No era para que te enfadaras —musitó lentamente. Sonreí con fingida maldad.

—No me enfadé. —Comprendió el juego en el que había caído y me tomó por la cintura, arrastrándome de vuelta a donde estábamos sentados. Él me abrazó por los hombros y volvimos a comer en silencio. Era francamente increíble cuán diferente me sentía junto a él, como si no fuera yo misma y, a la vez, sí lo fuera. Traté de poner mi mente en blanco y centrarme tan sólo en el momento que estaba viviendo, percibir detalladamente cada sensación y no inquietarme por nada más que no fuera el presente. Una ligera modorra se apoderó de mí de pronto y Jason comenzó a zarandearme para fastidiar. Rodé mis ojos y me separé un poco de él. Él sonrió y continuamos en silencio. Era demasiado agradable.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —pregunté de repente. Él se sobresaltó ligeramente, ya que parecía que estaba concentrado en el pastel que comía y la bebida que tenía en la mano.

—Dieciocho. Tú tienes diecisiete —murmuró, confundido, sin captar el motivo de la pregunta—. ¿Por?

—No es nada, sólo se me ocurrió que no sé casi nada sobre ti y, sin embargo, tú sí sabes bastante de mí —repuse con tranquilidad—. Me gustaría saber algo más de tu pasado.

Él se tensó visiblemente y el nerviosismo que emanaba me dejó algo aturdida. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron y comenzó a juguetear con sus manos. Me di cuenta de que el tema lo incomodaba mucho y me golpeé mentalmente por haberle preguntado al respecto.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención…

—Descuida —me interrumpió él con una sonrisa—. No es que no confíe en ti o no quiera contártelo, pero todavía no estoy listo para eso. Para mí es complicado ¿sabes? Aún hay cosas que debo pensar.

—Lo entiendo —dije y, en verdad, lo entendía.

—Además —agregó con un tono más ligero—, tampoco sé demasiado sobre ti. Sólo que tus poderes están controlados por tus emociones —cosa que he comprobado varias veces— y que eres hija de un ser de otra dimensión.

No sabía por qué, pero me enterneció el eufemismo que usó para referirse a Trigon. ¿Ser de otra dimensión? Eso era ser muy sutil.

—Un demonio —especifiqué con severidad.

Él me tomó de la mano y rodó los ojos ligeramente.

—Eso es un detalle.

Alcé una ceja, sorprendida. Un detalle. Vaya insignificancia. Una nimiedad que había condicionado toda mi vida , que me había condenado a un destino que, a duras penas, había logrado cambiar, que me volvía un ser peligroso. Yo no lo habría considerado un mero "detalle".

—No estoy de acuerdo —murmuré con gravedad.

Él pareció notar mi seriedad y se apresuró a argumentar mejor sus palabras. Eso era algo que seguía aturdiéndome y encantándome: su consideración.

—No es mi intención minimizar tus preocupaciones o tu sufrimiento al respecto, sino destacar que para mí eres completamente humana —él se acercó un poco más y me acarició la mejilla con una sonrisa. Me ruboricé al instante y sentí una descarga de energía salir de mi cuerpo. Al instante una rama casi aplasta uno de los platos que estaban sobre el mantel. Bajé la cabeza y puse los ojos en blanco. ¿Por qué siempre a mí?

—¿Eso rebate tu tesis? —dije con sarcasmo. Él se rió y me abrazó, mientras me daba un beso en la frente, de modo que no se descontrolaran mis poderes. Yo lo estreché contra mí, tratando de grabar su esencia en mi memoria, por si al final resultaba que yo estaba en coma en algún hospital y todo eso no fuera más que un cruel sueño. No podía descartar la posibilidad.

—No me importa tu origen, Raven —susurró él—. Dices que eres peligrosa. Bueno, a mí me encanta el peligro. —Me guiñó un ojo cuando se separó.

Una cursi frase se coló por mi mente, recordándome momentáneamente la ridícula discusión que había mantenido con Jason: "Amas por quienes son, no por lo que son". Parecía que sí pensaba cursilerías, al fin y al cabo. Sin embargo, aquella frase me dejaba aún con la duda. ¿Cómo él podía querer a alguien como yo?

—Podría decir exactamente lo mismo de ti —repuso él, recordándome que mis pensamientos no eran demasiado seguros si no tenía cuidado—. Por ejemplo, yo soy un humano y no he elegido el mejor camino…

—Tus razones tendrías —rebatí, confundida por haber saltado en defensa de lo indefendible. Azar, yo era una titán, no podía estar justificando a un ladrón. Él lanzó una breve carcajada y continuó hablando.

—¿Lo ves? Yo que nací como un hombre libre elegí ser un criminal. Y, pese a que soy un vil ladronzuelo, un delincuente insignificante, tú me quieres. ¿Eso tiene sentido? No, claro que no. Pero no sabes cuánto adoro que sea real.

Y no podía sino darle la razón, porque yo pensaba exactamente lo mismo. Me recosté contra él y cerré los ojos un instante, sintiendo, de pronto, sus latidos frenéticos en mi oído, cosa que me asombró bastante. Él se ruborizó, como pude ver cuando abrí un ojo para burlarme de su nerviosismo. Al fin y al cabo, él no reaccionaba demasiado diferente a mí. Sonreí ante la idea.

El silencio volvió a apoderarse de nosotros y descubrí con agrado que no me molestaba estar de ese modo con él. No hacía falta hablar para sentirme bien a su lado. Unos minutos más pasaron, cuando él comenzó a levantarse y, por necesidad, debí levantarme yo también. Él se desperezó y comenzó a guardar algunas cosas en su canastillo para ordenar un poco. Le ayudé.

—Está muy agradable el clima —comentó—. ¿Te apetece un chapuzón en el lago?

—¿Lago? —pregunté, alzando una ceja—. ¿Qué lago?

Él dio todas las indicaciones sobre donde se encontraba el dichoso lago, pero apenas le escuché, pues estaba más preocupada por su idea. ¿Nadar en el lago? ¿Vestida? Me sonrojé al instante, al imaginarme la otra posibilidad. Sacudí la cabeza. No me apetecía demasiado la perspectiva, me sonaba a algo que no me acomodaría.

—Vamos, Rae, será divertido —me animó él, codeándome—. Ni siquiera llevaremos los canastos. No nos lo pueden robar, debo ser el único criminal en millas a la redonda. —Sonreí, tentada por su entusiasmo—. ¡Ves! ¡Te agrada la idea! ¡Vamos!

Me dejé arrastrar hacia el famoso lago, a sabiendas de que quizás me arrepentiría luego. Su mano aferrando la mía era demasiado agradable y natural, aunque seguía sorprendiéndome la facilidad con que aceptaba dicho contacto. Luego de unos minutos de caminata, llegamos a nuestro destino. Observé el gran lago con una expresión afable en el rostro. Sin embargo, pronto el pánico se apoderó de mí al notar que Jason se estaba desvistiendo.

—¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!? —grité muerta de vergüenza.

—¿Ah? ¡Ah! —Él estalló en risas, mientras señalaba mi cara, que estaba roja como un tomate. Se rió tanto que debió apoyarse en sus rodillas y respirar grandes bocanadas de aire, ya que se estaba ahogando. Mi ceño se frunció exageradamente, mientras aguardaba a que se le pasara el ataque—. Ya quisieras que me desnudara, pero no… ¡Tengo shorts debajo, Rae!

—Ah. ¡Si hubieras estado en mi lugar hubieras pensado lo mismo! Y jamás se me habría cruzado por la mente pedirte que te… —me interrumpí cuando lo vi quedarse tan sólo con los shorts. Una sonrisa traviesa se insinuó en mis labios y me crucé de brazos, mientras él colocaba sus brazos en jarra. Poseía un torso perfecto, no podía negarlo. Tenía sus abdominales marcados y cada músculo tallado cual cincel en una obra de arte. Sus espaldas no eran demasiado anchas, sino en una proporción precisa, mientras que sus brazos y piernas parecían esculpidos por ángeles. Él sonrió con orgullo—… desnudaras.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó, acercándose a mí, como un dios griego.

Rápidamente cambié mi ensimismada expresión a una de indiferencia.

—He visto mejores —murmuré desviando la vista. Él se rió y dirigió sus manos al broche de mi capa. Le pegué un manotazo.

—¡Auch! —se quejó—. ¿Qué haces?

—¿Qué crees que haces tú? —pregunté, alejándome un paso—. Tal vez tú hubieras venido preparado para nadar, pero yo no.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Con tu leotardo basta —indicó vehementemente—. Quítate la capa y estás lista.

—¿Qué pasa si no quiero?

—Te la arrancó yo mismo.

—Quisiera verte intentándolo.

Entre bromas y sonrisas orgullosas, terminé por quitarme la maldita capa y quedar simplemente en mi leotardo. Ni decir que me sentía más expuesta que pieza de museo y traté de no hacer contacto visual con Jason, que no parecía tener problemas en andar semi desnudo por la vida. Él notó mi incomodidad y me llevó tranquilamente al agua, sin forzarme a nada. Le agradecí el gesto. Sin embargo, le agradecí demasiado pronto, pues en cuanto llegamos al borde del lago me empujó bruscamente. Caí al agua estrepitosamente, calándome hasta los huesos en un instante. Estaba demasiado helada y maldije a Jason por su jugarreta.

—Admite que ha sido divertido —rió él desde la superficie. Se me ocurrió una idea brillante—. ¿Rachel? —No respondí, aguantando la respiración insistentemente—. ¿Raven? ¿Estás bien? ¡¿Raven!?

Invoqué algo de mi energía y lo tiré al agua con todas mis fuerzas, mientras un grito de asombro salía de su boca. Él emergió a la superficie, topándose con mi mirada irónica. Hizo una mueca de "J aja, qué chistoso" y comenzó a molestarme, lanzándome agua. Estúpidamente, le seguí el juego y pronto nos encontramos nadando por todo el lago, intentando derrotar al otro en aquella broma. Hicimos unas cuantas carreras en las que, evidentemente, él salió ganador. Muchas veces mi piel rozó con la suya y era imposible que en mi mente se hicieran presentes pensamientos poco apropiados. Debía reconocer ante mí misma que tenía un cuerpo magnífico, duro como un diamante, pero muy suave al tacto. Él conocía mis pensamientos, pero luego de unas cuantas rondas de bromas presumidas, comenzó a ruborizarse y a sentirse tan nervioso como yo. No era para menos.

Cuando ya nos aburrimos, nos tendimos en la orilla para disfrutar del poco sol que aún se asomaba en el horizonte, ya que era bien entrada la tarde. Empapado se veía aún más glorioso, pero intenté ignorar ese hecho evidente y concentrarme en otras cosas. Cuando ya el agua comenzó a molestarnos a ambos y cuando Jason comenzó a quejarse por no haber traído una toalla, conjuré un hechizo y nos secamos al instante. "Hechizos domésticos", murmuré divertida. Él, ya completamente seco, me abrazó por la cintura, apoyando su mentón en mi hombro y, pese a que debía ser incómoda esa posición para él, nos mantuvimos unos instantes tan sólo disfrutando del paisaje y la compañía el otro. Era celestial sentir su piel contra la mía.

—Deberías vestirte —musité cuando comenzó a refrescar. Él estaba tibio y disfrutaba de su roce, pero podía enfermar y eso sería bastante malo.

Él se separó del abrazo y me miró con ironía.

—¿Por qué debería negar esta vista celestial a los ojos de una simple mortal? —murmuró, tomándome por el mentón.

—Presumido —le espeté, apartándome—. Es en serio, vístete.

Él asintió y volvió a colocarse su uniforme, a la vez que yo volvía a ponerme mi capa. Regresamos a nuestra "pradera privada", en donde hallamos nuestras cosas en el mismo sitio en donde las habíamos dejado. Comenzaba a anochecer rápidamente y debía volver a la Torre y comportarme como si no hubiera tenido una cita con uno de los ladrones más buscado por los Jóvenes Titanes —y un Adonis, como me recordó mentalmente el modesto muchacho.

Suspiré. No quería que aquella tarde se acabara o que la noche hiciera acto de presencia, pues sabía que las dudas me invadirían como moscas y no quería dudar más. Él me quería y yo a él, eso era todo. No obstante, aquel cosquilleante temor que comenzaba a instalarse en mi estómago me advertía que mi mente me jugaría malas pasadas como todas las noches. Miré al cielo, intentando distraerme, ya que quería aprovechar hasta el último minuto de certeza en todo aquello. Quería atesorar esos momentos en que estaba segura de lo que era real. Él estaba unos pasos alejado, mirándome con curiosidad, como si fuera un ave exótica en un ambiente inusual. Cosa que, pensándolo bien, no estaba lejos de ser verdad.

Caminé hacia un árbol bastante ancho y me apoyé en él, sonriendo. Jason se acercó a mí y colocó sus dos manos en el tronco, por encima de mis hombros. Me miraba con suavidad, casi con ternura hubiera dicho, sino fuera por que el concepto me aturdía un poco.

—Gracias por todo —musité, colocando mis dos manos en su pecho. Esbocé una sonrisa irónica cuando recordé la vista de él sin su uniforme.

—No, gracias a ti —dijo él, tomando mis muñecas. Me acerqué un poco más para despedirme con el usual beso, que siempre resultaba ser el mejor de todos, cuando el horror se materializó en mis ojos y me quedé helada. Él notó el pánico que recorría mi cuerpo y me preguntó qué sucedía. No estaba segura, por lo que simplemente me quedé como una estatua de hielo, intentando comprender la razón exacta de mi terror. Sentía una presencia conocida.

—Ponte la máscara —ordené. Él la tenía colgando de su cinturón —un sistema que él había diseñado y modificado exclusivamente para eso— y no protestó, volteando brevemente para saber si había algo a nuestro alrededor. No se vislumbraba nada. Él volvió a preguntar, pero tampoco le respondí. Él me tomó por los hombros, intentando que le diera una respuesta, cuando entendí de quien se trataba.

—¡¡Aléjate de mi amiga!! —gritó una voz femenina, a nuestras espaldas, cargada de rabia.

A continuación, todo transcurrió demasiado lento. Una increíble descarga de energía verde se dirigió hacia la nueva razón de mi alegría y temor. Jason preparó una de sus armas e intentó contraatacar. En un arrebato totalmente demente e instintivo me situé en medio de los dos ataques, de cara a Jason, intentando proteger a ambos con mi escudo. No resultó. Lo único que sentí a continuación fue el dolor y la consternación de ambos al ver que ninguno de sus ataques había herido al oponente correcto.


	10. ¡No me vas a encerrar en la Torre!

_**Agradecimientos:**_

_**Dragon: **_Mi vacacionado, pero igual torturado asesor. xD Sé que este capítulo dejó mucho que desear, pero de todas formas te agradezco tu ayuda en todos los sentidos, como también tu sinceridad. ¡Nos une Phoenix Wright! Así que… eso. Muchas gracias, en especial por los chistes, muchos de los cuales están ocultos en alguna parte de este fic (Uuuh, busquen a Willy xD) y son de tu entera creación chiflada :P Gracias por soportarme y espero que lo sigas haciendo por un tiempo. ¡Hasta la próxima, D!

_**Samantha:**_ ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Como te dije vía secreta (xD) siempre he apreciado los comentarios extensos, porque eso demuestra tu interés por el fic que lees. Yo siempre intentó dejarlos bien detallados, para que el autor sepa qué me gustó Jjaja Pobre Starfire, no merece tu odio. Simplemente actuó por instinto xD Y sí, debe haber un club de "odiamos a Starfire" por ahí. xD Me alegra mucho que te gustaran las escenas de la "parejita", ya que mi idea es elevar al máximo la cursilería para luego ¡PLAF! Y luego sabrás en qué consiste ese "Plaf". :K (Risa diabólica) EN cuanto a la serie y al fic que me has recomendado, no he podido verlos, así que no te mentiré. En cuanto consiga algo de tiempo (estoy de vacaciones, pero mi horario es bien estricto), te aseguro que veré todas tus recomendaciones , responderé tus mensajes privados como Dios Manda y comentaré como se debe. En cuanto a las chispitas, puede que haya si lees muy entre línea, pero este capítulo… a Robin lo deberían matar. xD Jjaj ¡saludos, perdón por todo lo que he hecho mal (no ver lo que me sugeriste, no responder bien) y muchas gracias por leerme!

_**Diva:**_ Sí, harto dulzón salió el capítulin, espero no demasiado. Y momentos así habrá varios. ¡Muchas gracias por leerme y dejarme tu comentario! Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y, si no, abierta a cualquier crítica que quieras hacerme. ¡Saludos

_**Rieko:**_ ¡Vaya! Muchas gracias por tu comentario y la emoción presente en él. xD Me alegra mucho que el fic te haya gustado, pero no ha de ser para tanto. Esta sección está llena de fic excelentes, de todos los personajes posibles. Hay escritores realmente fabulosos. Pásate por allí y encontrarás muchos :D Espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado, si es que sigues leyéndome y cualquier comentario o crítica constructiva es bienvenida. ¡Un saludo!

_**Arizbe:**_ ¡Muchas gracias por leerme y dejarme un comentario! Para mí, es una alegría inmensa saber que me leen :P Con gusto responderé lo que pueda de las preguntas que me has hecho (sin spoilers ¿eh? xD) ¿Qué hacía Starfire ahí? Vaya, es una excelente pregunta y espero se conteste con este capítulo. Muchas cosas pasan en la vida de los Titanes :P ¿Qué pasó con Slade? Está muy bien, gracias. xD Jajaj, hablando en serio… Slade nunca deja de estar en las sombras, apareciendo siempre en el momento oportuno. ¿Cuándo será su cita romántica? Tal vez falte poco… xD ¿Star conocerá la verdad? Yo creo que no sólo Starfire lo hará y allí radica el problema. ¡Muchas gracias por tener en cuenta este fic, un saludo grande!

_**Monocromatica: **_¿Edward Cullen? ¡Rayos! ¡Twilight invade hasta mi subconsciente! AL contrario, amiga, me disculpo yo por el error cometido y presento mis disculpas si el estereotipo de personaje que he intentado crear con Red X no ha sido de tu agrado o demasiado original. Espero los siguientes capítulos compensen esta decepción :p Y sí, en efecto, ambos hirieron a Raven, ya que ella se cruzó entre ambos ataques. ¿Por qué? Nadie sabe xDD ¡Saldudos y muchas gracias por leerme y comentarme!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Teen Titans no me pertenece.

_**Nota de la Autora:**_ En este capítulo se encontrarán varias referencias a un juego llamado "Phoenix Wright: Justice for All". Si no lo conocen, no importa :P La trama no se verá afectada, pero sí lo conocen… todo será más divertido. Por otro lado, también habrán algunas auto-referencias algo ridículas. Ya verán a qué me refiero. ¡Disculpas por las molestias y muchas gracias por leer!

_**Un saludo especial a Dragón, mi asesor literario-cómico, el "hombre detrás de la obra". xDD Quien, aunque está de vacaciones, sufre con mi tortuosa insistencia cada segundo de su virtual vida. ¡Un abrazo grande para ti y muchas gracias por ayudar a esta chiflada chica "auto-menospreciadora". ¡Gracias!**_

_**Capítulo X.- ¡No me encerrarás en la Torre!**_

Sentí el dolor recorrerme el costado del abdomen y la espalda a tal grado que creí que iba a caer inconsciente. Tal vez fuera porque ambos ataques me habían tomado desprevenida o porque mi estado de pánico me estaba pasando la cuenta, pero no entendía como aquellos "golpes" podían ser tan potentes. Había luchado contra Starfire muchas veces, durante los entrenamientos de Robin, y estaba casi segura de que nunca me había afectado de esa forma.

Tragué algo de saliva y antes de que Red X repitiera la exclamación consternada que la alienígena sí logró concretar —"¡¡Raven!!"— le pegué un grito mental para advertirle que mantuviera las formas ante la pelirroja. Él lo comprendió y se mantuvo rígido en su lugar., reprimiendo el impulso de ayudarme. Mis ojos se dirigieron, en un instante, hacia el canasto que reposaba junto a Jason y el miedo comenzó a recorrerme la espalda. Lo atraje discretamente a mí, rogando que la tamaraniana no hubiera visto lo suficiente como para hacer las asociaciones correctas. Si se enteraba, sería el fin.

Parecía como si todos nos hubiéramos congelado en nuestros respectivos lugares y estuviéramos aguardando alguna señal para reaccionar. Podría decir que esta señal llegó a través de un quejido que se escapó de mi garganta. Me acuclillé por el dolor y llevé una mano a mi costado, donde la equis de Jason había penetrado con violencia; sólo una punta se asomaba y me escocía como diablo. Arranqué el arma, mordiéndome un labio para no gritar. Starfire sí pegó otro grito y se apresuró a volar a mi lado.

Yo no quería mover un músculo, pues sabía que cualquier movimiento demasiado violento me causaría mucho dolor. No entendía aún por qué infiernos me dolía tanto, si no era más que un simple cuchillazo. Aunque, si lo pensaba de ese modo… sonaba como algo con sentido. Rodé los ojos.

—¡Amiga! ¿Te has lastimado mucho? —La preocupación era evidente en su voz. Me di cuenta de que mi respiración era muy entrecortada y que estaba jadeando, por lo que me limité a negar, sacudiendo la cabeza. Tendría que ir a la enfermería, donde las miradas de todos mis compañeros serían como agujas punzantes y agudas. También tendría que pensar qué decirles sobre mi ridículo arrebato. "Sí, me interpuse entre los dos ataques porque no quería que dañaran a Red X. Si, sé que es un maldito ladrón, ¡pero no me importa!" Sonaba como algo que pondría los pelos de Robin más de punta de lo que ya estaban.

De pronto, percibí que Jason daba un paso al frente, tal vez de forma instintiva, y alcé mis ojos para volver a advertirle que se mantuviera alejado. Él era Red X, el despiadado y escurridizo ladrón a ojos de Starfire y quería que ella siguiera pensando lo mismo, al menos por ahora. Una bombilla se encendió en mi mente.

—_Jason, vete o te meterás en problemas —_le ordené mentalmente. El dolor físico que estaba sintiendo debió filtrarse en mi voz, porque oleadas de angustia, culpa y consternación irradiaron desde Jason, amenazando con aturdirme. Creé una barrera, rápidamente.

—_No lo haré, Rachel. No soy un cobarde. —_Su respuesta, aunque firme, tenía una leve vacilación que evidenció su tristeza e inseguridad.

Apreté los dientes con fuerza, tanto por el dolor, como por la rabia que se estaba acumulando. Si él no salía de allí, Starfire comenzaría a sospechar y quería evitar eso. No estaba entre mis planes que la más íntima confidente de nuestro paranoico líder llegara con teorías raras sobre mí y Red X a la Torre.

—_No es cosa de ser valiente o cobarde —_repliqué. Mi voz sonó como una súplica y me maldije por ello; odiaba sentirme débil—. _Vamos, Jason, ¡vete!_

Él apretó los puños, mientras se debatía entre obedecerme o no. Suponía que estaba analizando los pros y los contras de ambas decisiones, alterando mi ya caótico sistema nervioso, pues no podía estar tranquila mientras él estuviera allí. No con Starfire presente. Lanzó un quedo suspiro, que resonó en mi mente, y asintió secamente con la cabeza. Intenté enviarle tranquilidad y confianza a través de nuestra conexión, pero sin mucho resultado, ya que comenzaba a debilitarme por la pérdida de sangre. Genial.

—_Te veré más tarde, Rach —_me prometió y mi corazón dio un ridículo brinco. Aún no entendía el por qué me emocionaba tanto cuando decía esas cosas.

—_Estaré esperándote… —_le aseguré con una sonrisa disimulada. Él presionó el botón de su cinturón y desapareció. Solté un suspiro de alivio colosal, mientras enfocaba mi concentración en mi amiga, quien lucía muy preocupada y algo extrañada por mi comportamiento inusual. Me miraba fijamente y temí que hubiera notado mi "interacción" con X.

—Estoy bien, Starfire —dije, pues sabía que eso la inquietaba—. No es nada. Me curaré cuando vuelva a la Torre.

—¿Red X te hizo algún daño? —inquirió ella.

—Él no me había atacado —respondí con sinceridad, pues eso era cierto. La expresión de la extraterrestre se deformó en consternación, comprendiendo que su ataque sólo había agravado las cosas. Sentí su remordimiento rozar mi mente y me apresuré a calmarla.

—No es nada, en serio. Cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo con Red X tan cerca.

—Oh, lo siento tanto, amiga. Te llevaré a la enfermería con la mayor rapidez de la que sea capaz. —Intenté rechazar la oferta, pero ella ya me había tomado en volandas. Levité y me zafé de sus gentiles brazos, demostrándole que podía volar—. ¿Estás segura? —Yo asentí—. De acuerdo, vamos. —Hubo una pausa en la que ambas volamos en silencio. Ella transportaba los dos canastos, creyendo que ambos eran de mi propiedad. Fiu—. Raven… ¿por qué te interpusiste entre nuestros ataques? Ninguno nos habría hecho mucho daño.

No tenía una respuesta sincera para eso, por lo que decidí reflexionar bien acerca de eso. Sabía que Starfire era inocente y con un corazón muy dulce, pero no era tonta en ningún sentido y sabía que una respuesta estúpida podría arruinarlo todo. Como también sabía que, si se lo pidiera, ella guardaría el secreto de mi relación con Jason. No obstante, no iba a hacer tal cosa, pues no quería involucrarla. Era un secreto demasiado punzante.

—Fue un impulso —respondí con lentitud—. En ese momento, me pareció que era lo correcto.

—Entiendo. Te agradezco mucho que hayas evitado que ese ladrón me hiciera daño, pero para la próxima vez no te expongas de esa manera. Soy muy fuerte.

—Lo sé —respondí con una sonrisa y ella me devolvió el gesto—. Fue algo poco inteligente. Espero que no se repita. —Hice una pausa—.Y, dime… ¿qué hacías por aquí?

—Tu comunicador no funcionaba. Cyborg dijo que algo le estaba haciendo interferencia y donde ya era bastante tarde, decidí ir a buscarte.

—Entiendo.

Ella asintió y no agregó nada más, lo que me preocupó bastante, ya que significaba que estaba elaborando hipótesis. O tal vez no y simplemente era que volvía a atacarme la paranoia. Suspiré.

Mientras volábamos rumbo a la Torre, a una velocidad más bien lenta, suponía que en deferencia a mí, intentaba armar en mi cabeza un cuadro convincente de lo sucedido, que no se desdijera con lo que Starfire había visto, para luego decírselo al resto del equipo sin mayor dificultad. No obstante, hacer tal cosa me estaba resultando un esfuerzo mayúsculo, pues me palpitaba la espalda y comenzaba a sentir náuseas por el vuelo y el olor a sangre.

Cuando llegara a la Torre, debería reposar algunos minutos antes de iniciar el proceso de curación, porque mis poderes estaban aún muy débiles, al igual que yo. Es más, por eso no me había teletransportado directamente a la Torre, con Starfire, sino que había optado por volar.

Los kilómetros se me hacían eternos y debí colocar una mano en el costado de mi abdomen, donde estaba mi herida, para restañar un poco de la sangre o gotearía y eso no sería muy agradable para el que estuviera abajo. Starfire me echaba, cada cierto tiempo, miradas inquietas, lo que me ponía bastante nerviosa, además de aumentar el enfado que tenía contra mí misma, por tener tan poca resistencia a las heridas. ¡Por favor, eran una ridícula cortada y una insignificante quemadura! Había enfrentado cosas peores con los Titanes. No había motivos para que me afectara tanto…

—Hemos llegado —dijo Starfire, mientras aterrizábamos en la azotea. Asentí con la cabeza, a la vez que parpadeaba fuertemente un par de veces para intentar contrarrestar el mareo. La alienígena me acompañó rumbo a la enfermería en completo silencio. No nos topamos con ninguno de los chicos, lo que, en cierto modo, me dejó un sabor agridulce en la boca. ¿Dónde estarían?

—Iré a buscar a Cyborg para que te revise con mayor minuciosidad —indicó Starfire, luego que me recosté en la camilla y cerré los ojos—. Descansa.

Asentí nuevamente y Starfire se retiró, en busca del mitad robot. No quería pensar en lo que diría la extraterrestre al resto del equipo, porque, a decir verdad, no me sentía demasiado preparada para enfrentar las dudas y sospechas de todos mis compañeros. Estaba segura de que la paranoia de Robin volvería a asaltar su mente y nuestra "reconciliación" se iría al traste. Además de que pasaría horas buscando alguna pista de Red X. Bufé. Todo por una idiotez.

Cerré los ojos otro momento, para reposar un poco, cuando sentí el cosquilleo característico de la sangre que escurría. Demonios. ¿No podía estar ni un maldito segundo en paz? Me incorporé nuevamente, quedando sentada en la camilla y noté que mi leotardo estaba empapado en toda el área afectada; debería comenzar el proceso de curación con rapidez o mancharía todo.

Inspiré algo de aire, volví a recostarme y medité unos minutos, concentrándome solo en mi pausada respiración. Era una especie de introducción antes del trance en sí mismo, cuyo fin era el de limpiar mi mente de todo pensamiento y hacer más ágil todo el proceso. Debía encontrar un punto de equilibrio espiritual tal que llevara a mi mente a un nivel de inconsciencia inducida, en el que mis poderes pudieran actuar con libertad.

En realidad, hubiera sido mucho más sencillo si me hubiera desmayado luego de los ataques o si me diera de cabeza contra la pared más próxima, porque provocar la inconsciencia a través de la meditación era bastante difícil. Aquella ocasión en la que me atacó Adonis —y todos creyeron que el culpable había sido Chico Bestia—, me desmayé "naturalmente", por lo que mis poderes se pusieron a trabajar de inmediato. Ahora era mucho más complicado.

También podría haber intentado curarme de forma directa, como solía hacer, pero la gravedad de la herida me hacía pensar que tardaría mucho más tiempo y me agotaría de forma innecesaria. Me quedé pensando unos momentos y luego retomé la meditación. ¿Por qué siempre me daba por reflexionar tonterías en los momentos menos oportunos? Me golpeé mentalmente por mi ridícula divagación y me obligué a concentrarme. Luego de unos minutos, ya estaba en trance.

Cuando desperté, sin una noción clara del tiempo transcurrido, lo primero que logré distinguir fue que alguien me había rasgado el leotardo y vendado el abdomen. Lo noté enseguida, porque era algo con muy poco sentido, si se consideraba que yo podía curarme a mí misma. Me incorporé levemente, sintiendo el usual y pasajero dolor de cabeza que me provocaba el uso de tanta energía. Me llevé una mano a la cabeza por inercia y cerré los ojos unos segundos. Al volver a abrirlos, me encontré con Cyborg entrando a la enfermería. Lucía gratamente sorprendido.

—Hasta que te despiertas —Sonrió mientras revisaba algo en la computadora—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Momificada —respondí y él acentuó su contagiosa sonrisa, que no me contagiaba—. Estoy bien, pero… ¿por qué me vendaron?

Él me observó unos segundos, como si estuviera comprobando que mi pregunta iba en serio —libre de sarcasmos, se entiende —, para finalmente exhalar un suspiro que me puso en guardia.

—Digamos que Robin entró en pánico —Alcé una ceja, entre sorprendida y extrañada—. De verdad. Te vio en trance y comenzó a dar órdenes y a moverse como loco. Bueno, es razonable, se asustó e intentó buscar una solución. Y ya sabes que el pánico se contagia…

—¿Histeria colectiva? —Mi extrañeza debía de haberse grabado en mi cara. Cyborg asintió con gravedad—. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

—Estabas perdiendo mucha sangre. Demasiada —enfatizó el moreno. Solté, inconscientemente, un bufido de desdén—. Si no me crees, mira las sábanas.

Obedecí, segura de que estaba exagerando como condenado. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver la enorme mancha de sangre seca que se extendía bajo mi cuerpo. Era como si hubieran vaciado varios paquetes de salsa de tomate. ¿De a dónde había salido tanta sangre?

—Según los análisis, el arma que te hirió penetró alrededor de siete centímetro bajo tu piel. Y, al parecer, dañó una arteria intercostal, lo que explica la cantidad de sangre.

—¿Una arteria? —repetí como si nunca hubiera oído nada parecido. ¿Cómo podía haberme pasado algo así?

—Así es —afirmó Cyborg como un padre que regaña a su hija por meterse en problemas. Odié esa comparación—. Si tomamos en cuenta el relato de Starfire —me tensé de inmediato cuando mencionó aquello—, que decía que tú estabas a escasa distancia de Red X al momento del ataque, fue casi como un disparo a quemarropa. La corta distancia fue lo que agravó el impacto.

No podía dar crédito a mis oídos. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera sido tan necia como para atravesarme en la trayectoria de dos ataques de esa forma? El moreno no agregó nada más y se sentó en una silla que se hallaba junto a la camilla, en silencio. Ahora que pensaba toda la situación claramente, mi impulso había sido una reverenda idiotez. Una estúpida estupidez de una estúpida estúpida que sólo sabía hacer estupideces, como solía decir una chiflada fiscal de uno de los juegos de Chico Bestia. Sacudí la cabeza. Cuando alguien empieza a hacer referencia a juegos de Chico Bestia, es que estás lista para entrar al manicomio más cercano. Debería dejar de leer cuando el verde está pegado al televisor.

—Maldito juego de abogados —murmuré, sin querer, furiosa. En realidad, no estaba enfadada con el juego (¿Cómo se puede uno enfadar con un juego irreal?), sólo descargaba mi ira y frustración en lo primero que se me venía a la cabeza.

—¿Te refieres a "Phoenix Wright"? —preguntó Cyborg, muy animado, pero algo en su expresión me hizo sentir como si intentara distraer a un enfermo terminal. Me inquieté al instante—. Ese juego es adictivo. ¡Incluso mejor que Mega Monos 5! Aunque Mega Monos tiene mejores gráficos, ¡pero qué importa! ¿Puedes creerlo? Con Bestita todavía estamos atascados en el caso del secuestrador. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?

—De Killer —Y me maldije por saberlo. Sin embargo, estaba mucho más concentrada en la incertidumbre y el mal presentimiento que sentía, como para asimilar el horror cultural que significaba saber el nombre de un personaje de un juego de Chico Bestia. Oí la mitad de lo que decía Cyborg, pues mil preguntas me asediaban la cabeza. No obstante, el moreno parecía no notar mi distracción

—… creo que le mánager estaba metida, estoy seguro. Demasiado sospechosa ¿no crees? ¡Y le dispararon a Franziska Von Karma!! No es que me alegre por eso, pero de verdad ya me tenía cansado con su látigo y su cara de Todo-va-a-salir-perfecto-porque-yo-soy-la-Perfección. Me recuerda a Tridente, muchas veces. "¡Yo soy la excelencia, yo soy la perfección"! —Soltó una risotada—. Así que ahora tenemos que enfrentar a Edgeworth. Un tipo duro y algo bipolar, pero igual le ganaremos. ¡En realidad tenemos que hacerlo o matarán a Maya! Pobre chica… ella y Phoenix debería estar juntos o eso dijo Chico Bestia. Yo opino que al final…

—¡¡Cyborg!! —El chico se interrumpió , algo ofendido y me miró como si hubiera hablado en medio de un discurso presidencial—. No es que no me interese lo que dices, pero…

Él sonrió nerviosamente y agitó las manos con suavidad, abochornado.

—Lo siento, lo siento —Continuaba sonriendo—. Me emocioné, eso es todo. Supongo que te he mareado con tanto bla bla. Ese es el efecto de estar tanto tiempo con Chico Bestia. Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que le avise al resto que has despertado. —De pronto, pareció acordarse de algo—. Y necesito tu comunicador, porque parece que está algo estropeado. Ya van varias veces que intentamos contactarte y no funciona

—De acuerdo , ¿puedo irme a mi habitación? —Le alargué mi comunicador, mientras aguardaba. Con esa pregunta disiparía todas mis tétricas dudas.

El moreno dudó y eso me confirmó mis sospechas. Algo había ocurrido. Mantuve mi expresión tranquila, fingiendo que esperaba inocentemente la respuesta a mi pregunta. Cyborg se rascó la nuca.

—Yo creo que es mejor que esperes un poco —mencionó, ya desde la salida—. Ya sabes… queremos hablar contigo.

—"¿Queremos?" —Por lo general, era sólo nuestro líder el que se empeñaba en buscar explicaciones y levantar recelos contra medio mundo—. ¿Sucedió algo?

—No es nada grave —aseguró él, haciéndome pensar lo contrario—. Pero creo que será mejor que estemos todos. Ya sabes…

—No, no lo sé —No pude evitar fruncir el ceño—. ¿Qué pasa, Cyborg? ¿Qué es lo que no me has dicho?

—Veo que te has despertado —mencionó una voz detrás del mitad metal. Se trataba de Robin, que venía con todo el resto detrás. Me puse rígida de forma instantánea, para luego regañarme mentalmente por esa reacción. Era mi líder y mi amigo, no un sicópata enfermo, no había motivos para reaccionar como si hubiera visto al diablo.

El petirrojo sonrió con sinceridad y entró en la enfermería. Suavicé mi mirada, mientras observaba con detenimiento las expresiones del resto de mis compañeros. Estaban tranquilos, cosa que mis poderes empáticos reafirmaban, pero yo no me sentía calmada. Por algo querían hablar conmigo. Algo habían decidido. Y eso no me gustaba para nada.

Robin se quedó como una vara, enderezado y firme, a unos metros de mi posición. Parecía como si reflexionara sobre como comenzar todo aquello. El ceño de nuestro líder se frunció y su rostro adquirió aquella expresión que solía emplear cuando discutía sobre Slade.

—Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos, Raven —dijo con severidad—. Te has obsesionado con Red X.

—¿Qué? —No logré refrenar mi lengua a tiempo, pero tampoco me interesaba mucho en aquel momento. Cuando Robin te dice que te has obsesionado con un villano, es que tienes un gran problema—. ¿Obsesionada? ¿Yo? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Un suspiro general del resto de mis amigos se dejó oír y apreté mis puños, enfadada. ¿Ellos sabían sobre esto? ¿Qué les había contado Starfire? ¿Qué diablos sucedía?

—Ya van dos veces que resultas herida por un enfrentamiento con él —continuó el petirrojo, algo más tranquilo.

—Sus encuentros siempre son violentos —apuntó la alienígena con una expresión de disculpa en su rostro.

—No es cierto —rebatí con toda la calma que fui capaz de reunir—. Y aunque así fuera, puedo cuidarme sola. No necesito a nadie para protegerme.

—En esta última ocasión la situación fue mucho más grave —prosiguió Robin, como si no me hubiera escuchado en lo más mínimo—. Podrías haberte desangrado. No permitiré que algo así vuelva a suceder, Raven. Esto va a detenerse aquí.

—Tú no eres así, Rae —musitó Chico Bestia, algo apenado.

—¿Qué insinúas? —Era imposible continuar ocultando la ira que sentía. Entorné mis ojos e intenté controlar mi temperamento. Sabía que algo así estaba por venir, pero jamás pensé que llegaría al extremo que estaba llegando. ¿Quién se creía que era Robin? ¿Mi padre? Sonreí . Ah, las ironías de la vida.

—Raven. Como equipo hemos decidido que no volverás a salir sola hasta que haya cesado todo esto. Necesitas tiempo para reflexionar. —Vibraba de rabia, incapaz de creer lo que oía—. Así que deberás informarle a tu cita que no podrás continuar viéndolo durante algún tiempo.

—No puedes hacer eso —Sabía que esa decisión la había tomado él y sólo él. Apostaba a que el resto de mis amigos sólo había acatado instrucciones, porque el petirrojo, cuando quería conseguir algo, lo hacía. Y nadie lo convencería de hacer lo contrario—. No vas a encerrarme en la Torre, Robin.

—No te estamos encerrando —Insistía en usar el plural—. Sólo será por un tiempo, Raven. Si Red X te tiene como objetivo, no podemos permitir que te expongas saliendo por cuenta propia. Participarás en las misiones y en las salidas grupales, pero no nos arriesgaremos a que te lastimen.

—¡No necesito que me protejas! —mascullé, controlando el volumen de mi voz—. Red X no viene a por mí, Robin. Nada de esto tiene sentido.

—Es por tu seguridad, amiga —dijo Starfire, muy triste por el modo en que se habían dado los acontecimientos. El petirrojo estaba dañando a más de una persona, en aquellos segundos.

—Vamos, Raven, no es para molestarte —Suavicé mi mirada cuando me posé mis ojos en Chico Bestia. Pese a ello, se percató de que mi mirada estaba ensombrecida—. Es en serio…

—¿Qué pasa si me niego? —Volví a mirar a Robin, quien apretó los puños ante mi pregunta—. No puedes obligarme.

—Es una petición la que te estamos haciendo —murmuró el líder—. Pero si te niegas, es mi deber ordenártelo, ahora como líder.

—No es…

—Es por tu propia seguridad —el tono de voz de Robin se tornó más suave, más vehemente—. No hagas esto más difícil. Sólo será por un tiempo, lo que tardemos en investigar qué quiere Red X o si sólo fue un malentendido. ¿De acuerdo?

No respondí. Tomé mi capa y desaparecí de la enfermería, apareciendo instantáneamente en mi habitación. Necesitaba calmarme con urgencia o iría donde Robin y le sacaría las tripas. Inspiré grandes bocanadas de aire e intenté con toda mi fuerza de voluntad, pensar como mi líder, colocarme en su lugar. Si yo fuera él y decidiera "sugerirme" no salir de la Torre, ¿por qué lo haría? Porque quiere protegerme, porque tiene miedo de que Red X esté planeando algo que me haga daño.

Estuve en silencio, reflexionando con la mayor calma posible, intentando controlar mis emociones que insistían en enardecerse, intentando encontrarle sentido a todo lo sucedido. Finalmente lo logré y decidí que culpar a Robin de todo aquello era bastante ridículo, considerando que el chico sólo intentaba hacer lo correcto. Él había hecho lo que creía era mejor para todos. Con ese pensamiento en la mente, me eché en la cama, suspirando. Era agotador pelear contra las emociones.

Sentí un ruido cerca de la ventana y me incorporé rápidamente, con algo de inquietud. Rodé los ojos al ver al intruso, que sonreía con presunción.

—Eres tú —murmuré, sentándome en la cama, pegada a la cabecera de la misma—. ¿Cómo entraste?

—¿Es difícil acaso? —respondió X. Y sentí la mezcla de mofa y sorpresa, tal vez debido a mi cortante bienvenida, filtrándose a través de su voz.

—¿Qué quieres? —suspiré.

—¿Que no es obvio?

—¿Quieres dejar de responder a mis preguntas con otras preguntas? —le espeté, ya harta de aquella charla. Él se quedó en silencio, dolido. Apreté los dientes; tal vez mi proceso de "quiero entender a Robin y sus decisiones" me había dejado demasiado irritable. Pero Jason no tenía por qué pagar por eso. Suspiré, cansada.

—Lo siento, no es un buen momento —intenté explicarme, mirándolo fijamente. Él asintió con la cabeza y me sonrió.

—Lo sé, fue tonto de mi parte intentar hacerme el gracioso —se sentó en el borde de mi cama y me miró con preocupación. Me situé junto a él—. Y… ¿estás bien? No quería lastimarte. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre cruzarte?!

—Fue una tontera —respondí, ya cansada del mismo reproche—. Y estoy perfectamente, ya me curé.

Él posó sus ojos en el vendaje que aún se encontraba en mi abdomen, manchado de un poco de sangre y le miré con fastidio. Era evidente que aún estaba preocupado y que debería sentirme "bien" con ello, porque se interesaba en mí, pero en aquel momento no estaba para más tonterías. Él tenía una expresión de inquietud total en su rosto, logrando suavizar mi dureza.

—Es en serio, estoy bien —sonreí y con algo de vacilación tomé su mano. Él la aferró con fuerza.

—Lamento que te haya herido —musitó con suavidad—. No volverá a ocurrir.

—Descuida, a cualquiera le pasa. A cualquiera tan demente como para llevar cuchillas a un tranquilo picnic —Me levanté y él me imitó, mientras se reía con mi sarcasmo. Rodé los ojos, mientras tomaba un uniforme limpio—. ¿Te molestaría esperarme un poco? Debo cambiarme —Señalé mi traje rasgado y las vendas incómodas. Él soltó una carcajada y asintió con la cabeza—. De acuerdo. Me iré a cambiar.

Una imagen mental pasó ante mí como un flash, llenándome de bochornosa cólera. ¿Qué diablos pensaba ese maldito pervertido? ¿Qué rayos se estaba imaginando? Intenté borrar la escena de mí misma —con escasas prendas— de mi cabeza y me acerqué a Jason, quien estaba rojo como un tomate, aunque una sonrisa traviesa recorría sus labios. Le di un severo manotazo, mientas se reía a carcajadas.

—Lo siento, lo siento —Intentó cesar sus carcajadas, mientras recibía manotazos de mi parte. Maldito adolescente—. Vamos, fue divertido. —Le miré con fastidio, nuevamente—. Está bien, no lo fue. Lo lamento, soy un idiota. ¿Feliz?

—Ya quisieras —Me volteé, dirigiéndome al baño, pero debí devolverme para dejar cosas en claro—. No vayas a tocar nada, Jason, y lo digo en serio, porque hay cosas que podrían comerte si las miras. —Como yo misma, pensé con ironía—. ¿Entendido?

—Entendido —musitó él, sonriendo inocentemente. Lo apunté con el dedo acusadoramente y luego desaparecí, rumbo al baño.

Sonreí cuando me encontré sola. Jason era un caso, no había duda de eso. Me cambié con rapidez, sacándome las vendas casi a tirones, porque eran francamente una molestia. Me sentía apretada con ellas. Observé que mi herida estaba algo inflamada todavía, aunque ya estaba cicatrizada. Era bastante amplia, era una gruesa línea roja de unos diez centímetros de largo. Negué con la cabeza, ya sanaría por completo. Me coloqué un uniforme limpio y volví a toda velocidad, a sabiendas de que Jason era demasiado curioso para resistirse a no husmar un poco.

Como había predicho, lo encontré hojeando mi cuaderno personal como Pedro por su casa. Cuando me vio lo soltó como si quemara y me miró con culpabilidad.

—Es el instinto —se excusó con una sonrisa. Colocó su mano en la nuca. Yo puse los ojos en blanco.

—Detesto que se metan en mis cosas —murmuré, tomando nuevamente el cuaderno y colocándolo en mi velador—. Recuérdalo para la próxima vez que el instinto te ataque.

—Lo haré —sonrió y me abrazó por los hombros, mientras ambos nos sentábamos en la cama—. A propósito, ese cuaderno me intrigó. Escribes excelente. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que lo hacías! —Me reprochó en son de broma.

—No tendrías por qué saberlo —le respondí en el mismo tono—. Nadie lo sabe, excepto tú, ahora.

—¿En serio? Vaya, me siento afortunado. Hablando del cuaderno en sí, el dibujo de la portada me pareció muy interesante —Se trataba de un cuervo negro con las alas desplegadas, en cuyo pecho se mostraba un corazón plateado lleno de decoraciones y tintes—. ¿Lo dibujaste tú?

—¿Bromeas? Apesto dibujando —Negué con la cabeza—. Me lo regaló Starfire. Iba a ser un diario, originalmente, pero no funcionó. Y decidí que me gustaban más las historias ficticias que las reales.

—Leí algunas cosas —admitió él, sin demasiado remordimiento—. Eres una fantástica escritora. —Puse los ojos en blanco, en un gesto que decía: "Sí, claro"—. No, es en serio. Muy intenso y bien redactado. Pero eres demasiado sádica. Quien quiera que sea la chica protagonista llamada Julie, la torturaste desde la primera página. Sí, leo rápido: virtud de ladrón.

—Mire quien hablando de sadismos —le espeté con sarcasmo—. El que intentó cortarme el brazo en un edificio en llamas. Y no es tan poco común leer rápido.

—Ja ja. Qué graciosa. Bueno… ¿cómo se llama la historia?

—"¿Luz u Oscuridad?" —respondí, con una mueca de desagrado. Nunca me había gustado el nombre ni la historia como había quedado—. Sí, bien ridículo.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No me parece ridículo. Al contrario, suena bastante interesante. ¿Quién gana? ¿La luz o la oscuridad?

Me sorprendí por la respuesta. En realidad, el título poco tenía que ver con la trama, si se analizaba profundamente, pero me había parecido lo apropiado en el momento. Reflexioné unos instantes. Quedaba mucho por escribir y había abandonado casi esa historia, por lo que no podía tener una respuesta clara.

—Todavía no lo sé —admití—. Es una guerra entre el bien y el mal. No sé quién gane todavía.

—Entonces el título es perfecto —opinó, intentando animarme—. ¿Es una metáfora sobre ti misma?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —le pregunté, sorprendida—. Es imposible que lo hayas leído todo en el tiempo en que me fui a cambiar. Él sonrió, con orgullo.

—Yo lo sé todo —Lo miré con ironía—. De acuerdo, simplemente me pareció que serías una de esas personas que escribe ese tipo de cosas. Me parece muy intrigante. ¿Cómo titularías una historia sobre nosotros dos?

Me quedé de una pieza, pensando. Buena, aunque tonta, pregunta. ¿Cómo sería el título? No sabía por qué, pero toda aquella conversación se me hacía demasiado surrealista. Me encogí de hombros, finalmente.

—No lo sé… ¿"Mil formas de molestar a Rachel Roth en una novela"? —Él me miró con fastidio—. ¿"Conociendo a un ladrón: El Infierno se acerca"? En ese último, el protagonista muere trágicamente a manos de su diabólica novia.

—Qué graciosa. No se te ocurrió nada ¿verdad? —No respondí, picada—. Yo le pondría algo así como… "Corazones de la Noche" —Hizo un gesto con la mano, simulando un título panorámico.

—¿Y por qué algo tan cursi?

—Y dale con que va a llover. ¡No es cursi! Es un título genial. Yo debería ser un escritor y no tú.

—Sí, sueña. Tu título me suena a novela barata.

—En fin —Jason volvió a tomar mi cuaderno y se alejó varios metros con él—. ¿Me lo prestarías?

Me levanté con brusquedad e intenté arrebatárselo de sus ladronescas garras. Él era más alto, por lo que se divirtió evadiéndome. Usé mis poderes, pero él continuó quitándomelo.

—Devuélvemelo —exigí, ya cansada.

—¿Qué quieres que no vea? —inquirió con perspicacia. Coloqué mis brazos en jarra y lo miré con gesto desafiante—. ¿Hay algo sobre mí? —Me ruboricé al instante y lo fulminé con mi mirada—. ¡Ey, hay algo sobre mí! ¿Qué es?

—Pá-sa-me-lo —Comenzaba a molestarme.

—Oblígame —Una sonrisa traviesa adornó sus labios y sentí mi sangre hervir.

Lo estrellé contra la pared, con mi energía, no demasiado bruscamente, y le arrebaté el libro de las manos. Me volteé y lo dejé lejos de sus manos. Él apareció frente a mí, luego de haber escondido mi preciado objeto y, tomándome de las muñecas, me acorraló contra otra pared. Una mirada ardiente se insinuaba en sus ojos, sorprendiéndome.

Obedecí mis instintos y respondí al beso que comenzó suavemente. Lo intensificó con voracidad, como nunca antes lo había hecho, mientras sus manos hacían de las suyas —sin pasarse de la raya o sabría lo que era el dolor. Las mías hacían algo parecido, enredándose en su cabello, para luego acariciar su espalda bien formada. Por alguna razón que no alcancé a identificar, los pasos de Jason nos acercaron a la cama y ambos caímos sobre ella, rebotando graciosamente. Aunque lo que no fue divertido, fue su peso como saco de papas sobre mí. Exhalé un quejido, pero rápidamente desapareció todo pensamiento de incomodidad.

Sus labios masajearon los míos con fuerza, cargándome de una energía parecida a la electricidad. Algo ardía en mi pecho y pronto comencé a perder toda noción de la realidad. Sin embargo, aún estaba sintiendo —de hecho, creo que era lo único que hacía— y podía percibir las manos de Jason recorriéndome entera, intentando llevar aquello a otro nivel. Entré en pánico y mi respiración se hizo más rápida, en la medida que intentaba zafarme del agarre del ladrón.

Él percibió mi tensión aterrada y dejó quietas sus manos, a la vez que separaba su boca de la mía. Le miré con remordimiento, aunque también con alivio.

—No, no… —Cerré los ojos para coordinar sus ideas. Eso sucedía gracias a él, el único chico que me hechizaba entera—. Lo… siento. No estoy lista para eso.

—¿Crees que soy un idiota? —Él se rió ante mi expresión que decía "sí" con todas sus letras—. No pretendo forzarte ni nada así, es sólo que… fue un descontrol. Hormonas. Ya sabes.

—Sí, lo sé. No digo que no lo haya…

—…¿disfrutado? —completó él con presunción. Aún seguía sobre mí y ya eso no me incomodaba. Diablos—. Lo sé, soy i-rre-sis-ti-ble, Rach. —Puse los ojos en blanco, a la vez que sonreía—. Me desmedí, aunque también lo disfrute mucho. Deberíamos hacerlo más seguido.

—Sí, claro.

Me acarició una mejilla, mientras me recorría un escalofrío. Aunque me había entrado el terror junto a Jason, no podía negar que parte de mí deseaba que aquello hubiera continuado hasta el final. Me reprendí por mis contradicciones. Aún no estaba lista para eso. Mi confianza no daba para tanto, era demasiado pronto.

—Te quiero, Rae.

Mi "yo también te quiero, Jason" quedó silenciado rápidamente, ya que el ojiverde volvió a besarme y no pude rechazarlo. No otra vez. Fue más caballeroso y medido, pero las sensaciones que experimenté no fueron distintas. De pronto, sentí que la puerta de mi habitación se abrió y podría asegurar que mi corazón se congeló durante al menos cinco o seis segundos. El terror marcado en cada facción de mi rostro.

—¡¡¡Raven!!! —rugió Robin, desde la entrada.

... "¡Ayúdanos! ¡Se nos prendió fuego la cocina y no la podemos apagar!" Qué alivio más grande hubiera sentido si ésa fuera la razón del grito de mi líder. Pero nunca el destino estuvo de mi lado. En ese preciso momento, supe que mi vida, tal como la conocía, había acabado. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, rogando que todo no fuera más que una pesadilla. Pero, obviamente, no lo era.


	11. ¿Me odiarías si te dijera que lo amo?

_**Agradecimientos:**_

_**Dragón**_**: ¡Hola, nuevamente! Nunca podría agradecerte lo suficiente por todo lo que haces por este fic horrendo y meloso xD De verdad. Siempre me río mucho con tus críticas y me ayudan a reparar varios errores ridículos que he puesto por ahí :P Tu ayuda siempre es valiosísima, además de tu actitud y disposición con esta loca escritora de segunda xD Espero no te siga lavando el cerebro mi fic (a quien engaño! Que te lo siga lavando no más!! xD) y no llegues a un punto en que digas: "¡Protesto! ¡No más fics horrendos de la chica Pola!" Y yovoy a tener que decir: "Protesta aceptada, señor Dragon". xDDD Jjajaja PW sí que nos lava el cerebro a ambos A mí más que nada. Muchas gracias por leerme y aguantarme y cometarme y todo eso que ya sabes. ¡Nos vemos en tu próxima tortura-trabajo! Saludos y un abrazo grande :D**

_**Monocromatica: **_Yo adoro torturarla :P (Deberías ver mi otro horrendo fic: "Luz u Oscuridad" Ahí sí que sufría :K) EN fin, muchas gracias por comentarme y espero sigas leyéndome en los próximos capítulos. ¡Un saludo, espero disfrutes de este capi!

_**Samantha: **_Me alegra a mí también poderme comunicar contigo, aunque temo que no va a ser por mucho. Terminarás cansándote de mis negativas y caprichos y dirás "Adiós" a nuestra relación cibernética xDDD En cuanto a los "destellos", puede que haya puesto más de los que me propuse (dios, como me cuesta hacer eso xD), pero espero compensarte por todo lo que te he negado anteriormente y temo que seguiré negando xDD En cuanto a la "escenita" deberás esperar a que Robin se le bajen los humos y que los Titanes muestren el visto bueno a Jason xD Sí, vi la película Luna Nueva, pero yo ya había leído los otros libros así que no sufrí xD Pero debe de haber sido horrendo para los que sólo ven las películas. En cuanto a las reacciones de los Titanes, veremos si estas se adecuan a tus predicciones. Yo creo que sólo un poco xDD Y dudo que Jason aparezca mucho en este capi, ya que se centrará más en Raven. ¡Saludos y lamento tanta decepción! Muchas gracias por leerme :D

_**Arizbe: **_Sí, me tardé bastante más de lo usual: bloqueo de escritora. Además que mi asesor andaba de vacaciones y no me "presionaba" xDD Aunque igual lo torturé, a fin de cuentas con este capi. Sí, sé que a muchos le hubiera gustado un triángulo de ese tipo, pero de verdad no saben LO DIFíCIL que es hacer un RaexRob cuando amas con todo tu corazón a la serie y sabes que Robin está con Star aunque te duela en el alma (a mi no me duele , pero vamos xD) Es por amor a la serie que me cuesta tanto. Por eso me gusta manejar a Raven, no tiene pareja determinada (Y si dicen Chico Bestia… ¿Recuerdan que él está locamente enamorado de Terra?) :D En fin, basta de cháchara. Espero que disfrutes de este capítulo y continúes dándome tus opiniones. ¡Un saludo y muchas gracias por leer!

_**Luna: **_Jajaj a mí también me sucede a menudo eso de la "pereza de dar reviews" Los capis me parecen excelentes y todo, pero… simplemente no dejo comentario. Luego recapacito y me digo: "a mí me gustaría que me dejaran un review. ¡Vamos, haz trabajar a esos dedos y escribe un comentario" Y al final lo hago xDD Jajaj muchas gracias por comentarme y leer este fic. Y sí que correrá sangre o eso se espera :P ¿Con quién la agarrará Robin? Espero todas esas dudas queden respondidas en este capítulo. ¡Un saludo grande y muchas gracias por leerme!

_**Rieko: **_¡¡Claro que existe un juego tan genial como Phoenix Wright!! Mi asesor quería matarte por no saberlo xDD Jjaj Aunque lo decía en broma. Es un juego de abogados fantástico, totalmente adictivo, que te recomiendo ampliamente si tienes algo de tiempo libre. Jjaja Quedó en suspenso el capítulo anterior. No teman, no haré lo mismo hasta próximo aviso xD Me alegra mucho que te gustase el capítulo, espero siga cumpliendo tus expectativas. ¡Un saludo y muchas gracias por leer y comentar!

_**Diva: **_Hola :D Sí, si no lo dejaba ahí. ¿Dónde estaría el dramatismo y el suspenso y la congoja? xDD Jjaja No soy tan mala, no repetiré eso pronto. Sí, la vida de Raven está cerca de ser una montaña rusa de altos y bajos xP Más bajos que altos diría yo, pero ¡vamos! ¡La chica es una masoquista, debo aprovechar eso! xDD Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y espero sigas dándome tus impresiones y comentarios. ¡Un saludo grande y muchas gracias por leer!

_**¿Me odiarías si te dijera que lo amo?**_

Tardé varios segundos en reaccionar como un ser pensante, tiempo durante el cual mi cuerpo pareció bajar unos cuantos grados centígrados y mi corazón latió como si corriera en una maratón. Me quedé simplemente allí, recostada en mi cama, con los claros síntomas de la catatonia apoderándose de mi cuerpo. Mi cerebro sólo se volvió a conectar cuando Jason se incorporó, quedando de pie ante Robin, quien era visiblemente retenido por Starfire y Cyborg. Debían de haber llegado alertados por el grito del petirrojo

Finalmente mis neuronas hicieron sinapsis y me levanté, algo bruscamente, sintiendo todo mi cuerpo entumecido. La mirada de furia de mi líder me atravesaba como una lanza, por lo que, inconscientemente, busqué los ojos de Jason, ahora cubiertos por su máscara. Agradecí su rapidez mental.

—_Vete de aquí —_mascullé fríamente.

_ —Olvídalo —_replicó él, casi con fiereza_—. No los enfrentarás sola. _

_ —Es una orden, X. —_Tenía que enfriar todos mis sentidos y endurecer al máximo mis emociones o no sería capaz de plantar cara a Robin, quien parecía hervir en su obligado sitio.

Jason pareció comprender cuál era mi situación y se alejó varios pasos.

_ —Es la segunda vez que me haces esto, Rach —_murmuró con una mezcla de diversión y preocupación_—. No lo hagas una tercera._

Desapareció tan pronto como terminó la frase. Volví a respirar, percatándome que había aguantado la respiración todo ese tiempo. Cuando él se fue, el moreno y la alieníegna soltaron a nuestro líder, que se fue directo hacia mí. Me tensé de forma instintiva.

—¿¿¡¡Qué se supone que fue eso!!?? —rugió, zarandeándome con violencia. Me zafé y lo miré sin emoción alguna en mi rostro. No podía permitirme vacilación alguna en esos momentos.

—Viejo, tienes que tranquilizarte —le aconsejó Cyborg, quien lucía una expresión aturdida en su rostro moreno.

Robin no le hizo el menor caso y me siguió mirando, como si me deseara una muerte terrible, lenta y dolorosa con su semblante sombrío. Inspiré un poco de aire y logré reunir la fuerza suficiente para contestarle a mi líder.

—Salgan de mi habitación —El petirrojo cerró los puños y por un segundo creí que me atacaría, pero sólo debió ser una absurda percepción, ya que el petirrojo se mantuvo firme y quieto en su posición, tenso a más no poder—. Cualquier conversación que tengamos, la tendremos afuera.

No podía creer que estuviera siendo tan osada, pero tenía que ganar algo de tiempo para aclarar mi mente. Mis emociones me estaban traicionando como nunca antes y si no me controlaba, no lograría armar una frase coherente ante un furibundo Robin. Comprendía que sus sentimientos habían de ser legítimos —¿Una de tus compañeras de equipo besando a uno de tus enemigos más molestos no afectaría a cualquiera?—, pero no iba a permitir tampoco que me avasallara con su actitud. Desvié la mirada hacia alguna otra que me ofreciera algo de apoyo. Starfire y Cyborg me miraban, entre sorprendidos y preocupados, como si no pudieran creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sabía que ninguno de los dos se pondría en mi contra de forma tajante, pero no me sentía demasiado tentada a enfrentar a la pelirroja con su novio o a mentirle a quien consideraba mi hermano mayor. Eso no me estaba ayudando.

Busqué con la mirada a Chico Bestia, quien, curiosamente, lucía una ligera sonrisa de comprensión. Fruncí el ceño, preguntándome si el estado mental del muchacho estaría íntegro, ya que no concebía una sonrisa en todo aquel ambiente. Sin embargo, debía admitir también que su actitud tan despreocupada y serena contribuía a que yo me sintiera mejor.

—Vamos —masculló Robin, yendo hacia la salida como un huracán. Suspiré y bajé la cabeza. Noté que comenzaba a temblar y me reprendí por aquella debilidad. Mientras mis compañeros salían de mi habitación, inspiré grandes bocanadas de aire, susurré mi usual mantra varias veces y, cuando estuve completamente segura de que mis emociones más oscuras y peligrosas estaban bajo control, invoqué un portal de magia oscura.

Evidentemente, ya estaban todos allí aguardando. Un silencio frío y tenso se instaló en el ambiente, muy acorde con los sentimientos que percibía de mis amigos. Traté de relajar mis músculos y adquirir una actitud más bien segura de mí misma, pero dudaba que hubiera conseguido demasiados resultados.

—¿Y bien? —pregunté cuando el silencio se me hizo abrumador—. ¿Qué quieres saber? —Me dirigía principalmente a Robin, aunque mis ojos no estaban fijos en él, sino que pasaban de la mirada de uno a la de otro.

—¿Qué hacías besando a Red X? —Su tono de voz reflejaba una profunda agresividad, y casi escupía las palabras que pronunciaba. Me obligué a mantenerme tranquila, aunque una curiosa rabia quería salir a la superficie.

—No es de tu interés mi vida privada —tercié con serenidad. Los ojos de todos se abrieron como platos, incapaces de creer que le estaba contestando de ese modo a nuestro líder, quien parecía a punto de sacar un hacha para atravesarme con ella.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡¡Es un criminal!! —gritó Robin, ya incapaz de contenerse.

Abrí mi boca para protestar, aunque no estaba demasiado segura de lo que diría, cuando Cyborg me interrumpió. Su tono lento e incrédulo me afectó más que los gritos del petirrojo.

—Robin tiene razón —repuso con lentitud—. Podría estar usándote, Raven. Podría hacerte daño.

Podría, podría, podría… ¡Sí, claro que podría, pero no era así! ¿Verdad? Una pequeña duda comenzó a alojarse en mi mente, pese a que intenté alejarla de mí con ahínco. ¿Y si lo que decía el moreno era verdad? No, no podía pensar en eso. Tenía que confiar en su palabra, en él…

—Ya has sufrido antes por algo así —continuó el mitad metal.

Apreté los puños de manera inmediata. Aquello había sido un golpe bajo.

—Eso fue diferente —murmuré, entre dolida y furiosa.

—¿Ah sí? —La voz irritada de Robin atacaba de nuevo—. Un dragón, un criminal… ¿Qué sigue, Raven? Uno ya te utilizó como una marioneta. Caíste en su juego. ¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Hablamos de Red X! ¿Realmente crees que él podría quererte?

¿Realmente crees que _alguien podría querer a algo como tú? _Robin no había dicho eso, claro, pero mi mente deformó sus palabras y las hizo resonar por toda mi mente, como si mi propia conciencia se burlara de mí. Me quedé en blanco por unos segundos, sintiendo como aquel burlesco pensamiento rasgaba parte de mi ser.

—Robin, ese no es el modo de tratar a una amiga —Oí que Starfire regañaba a su novio y, antes de que yo pudiera volver a abrir la boca, otra voz salió en mi defensa.

—¡Sí, viejo, discúlpate con ella! —Chico Bestia lucía bastante enfadado con su líder, asunto que me sorprendió bastante. ¿Por qué me defendía? Yo no lo había tratado mejor cuando sucedió todo el asunto con Terra, al contrario: siempre había atacado, de una forma u otra, la confianza que le tenía él a la rubia. Había intentado hacerle ver que ella era una criminal. Como odiaba las ironías de mi vida.

—No —alcancé a musitar y todas las miradas volvieron a clavarse en mí—. Dudo mucho que si se disculpara, estuviera siendo sincero.

No sabía exactamente por qué había elegido decir eso, entre todo lo que podría haber dicho. No estaba ayudando a la comprensión del petirrojo mi actitud tan desafiante y desdeñosa. Sólo estaba empeorándolo todo y, sin embargo, no podía evitar defender aquello en lo que confiaba. Quería creer en la sinceridad de Jason y por eso intentaba resguardarla de las palabras de mis compañeros de equipo, tan posibles e inciertas.

—Es Red X —repitió Robin, algo más calmado, pero no menos frío y cortante—. Es un ladrón, Raven. ¡Es un enemigo!

—Tú también fuiste un criminal alguna vez. Y eso no te hace ser un monstruo.

¡Zas! Lo había dicho. Había jugado la carta más ruin que podría haber utilizado: restregarle en la cara el breve tiempo que nuestro líder había estado al servicio de Slade. Recordé, con amarga ironía, que Chico Bestia había usado el mismo truco, para convencerlo de intentar ayudar a Terra. Era un tema muy sensible para el petirrojo, algo que evitábamos tocar y yo lo había lanzado así, sin más. Me sentí mal por haberlo hecho, pero la expresión de Robin, lejos de ser pensativa y culpable como lo había sido con el tema de Terra, se deformó en una mueca de cólera.

—¡¡Yo lo hice porque no tuve otra opción!! —rugió él y avanzó un paso hacia adelante. Me tensé. Eran ciertas las palabras que decía: el muchacho no había tenido elección. Era convertirse en aprendiz o la muerte de nosotros, sus amigos. No había dónde perderse y el chico había hecho su elección. No tenía derecho a reprocharle algo así, pero mis sentimientos no estaban cooperando.

—No sabes sus motivos —mascullé.

—¿Acaso tu sí? —contraatacó él y dio en el clavo. No sabía la historia de Jason, cómo había llegado a convertirse en Red X y, la verdad, no me cabía en la cabeza que un chico como él, hubiera podido convertirse en el ladrón que mis amigos conocían. Él era diferente. Y, sin embargo… no podía probarlo.

—Me ocupo de conocer las personas antes de emitir mis juicios —Era una argumentación débil y lo constaté cuando tanto Cyborg como Chico Bestia lucieron sendas expresiones de incredulidad. Sabían lo que estaban pensando: Terra. Jamás había sido una persona tolerante con la geoquinética y la había rechazado antes de saber su nombre, pero no era lo mismo. ¿O era que simplemente intentaba justificar lo injustificable?

Después de todo, ¿quién era yo para saber quién era digno de confianza y quién no? Confiaba en Jason, porque mis sentimientos me arrastraban a ello. ¿Estaba siendo egoísta? ¿Debería dejar de pretender intentar ser algo que no era? ¿Debería darle la razón a Robin? Tal vez se equivocaba respecto a que Jason quería utilizarme —por alguna razón, no quería pensar en esa posibilidad por muy posible que fuera, valiese la redundancia—, pero tal vez estaba en lo cierto al dar a entender que yo no debería involucrarme con él. Más allá de si él era un ladrón o no, yo no era el mejor partido para nadie. Ni siquiera para alguien tal vil a ojos de Robin, como lo era Jason.

Estaba siendo egoísta al intentar aferrarme de un ser humano, aunque no fuera el más santo, de ese modo. Yo no merecía a alguien como él. Él no merecía atarse a algo tan inestable y enfermizo como lo era yo. Me sentí desolada de sólo pensar en la posibilidad de que todo cuanto había vivido esas semanas, tenía que terminar. Tanto por el bien de Jason, como por el bien del equipo: no quería dividirlos. Sin embargo… me resistía a tomar la decisión correcta.

Yo era quien era, no había vuelta atrás. Trigon habría desaparecido _temporalmente_ de mi vida, pero no podía negar que mi naturaleza no era humana. Era un demonio y, aunque había pasado toda mi vida intentando demostrar lo contrario, la verdad de esa simple frase cayó sobre mí como un balde de agua fría. Como si veneno corriera por mis venas. Suspiré.

—Raven, quiero hacerte una pregunta —susurró Chico Bestia. Levanté la vista, al darme cuenta que tenía mis ojos clavados en mis zapatos. Parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido durante aquellos instantes de cruel introspección. Asentí con la cabeza, ya incapaz de discutir algo más—. ¿Lo amas?

No respondí inmediatamente. Aún batallaba contra mi propia voluntad, que no quería admitir que no me estaba permitida la "felicidad" que había experimentado con Jason tan fugazmente. Me aferraba a esos recuerdos como un náufrago a una tabla y eso me irritaba. No podía haberme atado a alguien tan rápido. Una voz en mi cabeza desmintió aquella proposición: Malchior. Había bastado una semana y ¡wam! Rompió algo dentro de mí, de forma irreparable. O eso creía.

Intenté concentrarme en lo que me había preguntado el cambiante. ¿Amaba a Jason, al famoso ladrón Red X? No quería responder. No ahora, que comenzaba a entender que cualquier relación con el ojiverde me estaba vedada. Era incorrecta. Tenía que dejar de pensar sólo en mí misma. ¿Jason sería consciente de que trataba de armar una relación con un monstruo? Puede que no. En aquellos momentos, daba igual si lo amaba o no, daba igual cualquier cosa que hubiera intentado defender, por lo que me mantuve en silencio, mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Planeas verlo de nuevo? —preguntó Cyborg, al ver que no tenía intenciones de hablar.

No era como si lo planease, reflexioné, pero…

—¡No! ¡Lo prohíbo como líder! —saltó Robin, que había estado curiosamente callado durante algún tiempo.

Nuevamente surgió de mi interior aquella ira sorda, manejando mis palabras.

—Eres mi líder, no mi amo, Robin. No te metas en mi vida. —Todo estaba saliendo del peor modo posible, como si ese momento estuviera destinado a que uno de los dos sacara una pistola y le volara los sesos al otro, sin mayores explicaciones. Hablando en sentido figurado, claro.

—Te usará para intentar hacernos daño. ¡Eso sobrepasa tu vida privada, Raven! ¿¡Cómo no lo entiendes!? —La frialdad era lo único que ahora evidenciaba la ira que sentía el petirrojo. Debía admitir que era bueno ocultando sus emociones. Casi tanto como yo. Genial—. ¡Aún no superas lo de Malchior y tuviste que elegir a un criminal para ello!

Ouch. ¿Estaba acusándome de querer estar con Jason debido a una carencia emocional? ¿Y qué no había tenido mejor idea que remediarlo con un ladrón? ¿Debido a que aún no superaba el dolor que me había causado un dragón? ¡Por favor! ¡Había pasado casi un año! Sin embargo, no dejaba de ser doloroso que Robin, mi líder, pero también mi amigo, pensara eso de mí. ¿Estaba siendo sincero o sólo irreflexivo?

—Robin, basta —A todos nos sorprendió escuchar a Starfire hablar con determinación y verdadera molestia a su novio—. No tienes derecho a hablarle así a Raven. No estás en condiciones de seguir hablando con nadie —Agarró a Robin de un brazo y gentil, pero firmemente lo obligó a dirigirse hacia la salida—. Me has decepcionado…

Contemplé estupefacta como Starfire y Robin, aunque este último no de muy buena gana, salían de la sala con rumbo desconocido. Peleados. Dolidos. Y todo por mi culpa. Mi maldita culpa. ¿Qué había hecho, Azar? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser yo la manzana de la discordia? ¿Por qué no podía hacer nada bien en mi maldita vida? Percibí que Cyborg se acercó a mí —de acuerdo, mis sentidos estaban prácticamente desconectados y lo único que quería era desaparecer del mapa— y traté de enfocar mis ojos.

—¿Estás bien?

¿Alguna vez han sentido las ganas de gritar con todas sus fuerzas un "¡¡Nooo!!" sincero, pero se han dado cuenta de que no es posible?

—Sí —musité con cansancio. Él me escudriñó los ojos con los suyos propios y debió llegar a la conclusión de que mentía como una bellaca, porque me colocó una mano en el hombro y habló comprensivamente.

—No te culpes por esto. Ya hablaremos con más calma luego. Iré a ver que todo esté bien. —Dicho esto, también desapareció por la puerta, en busca de la pareja.

Me dirigí hacia el sillón y me dejé caer en él, con todos los sentidos aturdidos y la mirada perdida. Sabía que pronto llegarían todos aquellos oscuros sentimientos que había intentando mantener a raya, pero en aquellos instantes no sentía absolutamente nada, estaba en completo shock. ¿Cómo podía haber llegado todo a tal extremo? Estaba agrietando al equipo por un error, estaba destruyendo lo que más apreciaba por algo que sabía no sería posible. Mi alma estaba congelada y no sentía latir mi corazón.

Noté que la figura de Chico Bestia se sentaba a mi lado y de golpe todas las emociones volvieron a mí. Oleadas de incertidumbre, culpa, angustia y dolor se clavaron como fierros ardientes en mi pecho. Conocía la intensidad de esas emociones y rápidamente intenté reprimirlas, pero seguían insistiendo en desafiar mi control. No sabía qué hacer, cómo arreglar el daño que había hecho y me sentía frustrada por no estar plenamente segura de mis sentimientos y decisiones.

—Lo sientes ¿verdad? —preguntó Chico Bestia. Lo oía como si estuviera muy lejos. De algún modo que no comprendía, mis manos estaban en mi cabeza y me encontraba encorvada en mi asiento—. La impotencia de no poder hacer nada, la confusión ante todo lo ocurrido, el dolor porque crees tener a todos contra ti, la angustia por no poder conversar con esa persona especial y la culpa… la culpa que se siente al ver a los que quieres divididos en torno a un tema que te involucra.

No reaccioné. No quería hablar con nadie. Y la voz de Chico Bestia sólo reafirmaba lo que ya experimentaba en carne propia. No necesitaba que me lo refregaran por la cara.

—Sé que en este momento no quieres escuchar a nadie —continuó el cambiante, con perseverancia—. Y también sé que debes sentirte como "lo peor que ha pisado la tierra". Pero sé también que necesitas hablar con alguien, aunque tal vez yo no sea el apropiado.

—¿Cómo…? —musité y mi voz sonó ronca e ida, aunque expresando el ligero asombro que me producían las palabras del verde.

—¿Cómo lo sé? Yo también pasé por lo mismo ¿recuerdas? —Una sonrisa triste se esbozó en los labios del muchacho, quien posó una mano en uno de mis hombros. Su tacto tibio, aun con la tela de mi uniforme estorbando, fue agradable y le brindó a mi cuerpo algo de calidez—. Sé lo que es sufrir por amar a un enemigo.

Me puse rígida. Sabía en quién estaba pensando, pero no estaba de acuerdo con la comparación. Comparación que había estado rondando mis pensamientos durante toda la discusión con Robin, pero que, en cierto modo, no me parecía la apropiada. No era lo mismo.

—Eso fue diferente —susurré, mi voz casi no se escuchaba—. El problema ahora no es "la otra persona", sino yo. Soy un demonio… Robin tenía razón. Él no podría querer a alguien como yo —Sentí que mis ojos comenzaban a humedecerse y mi garganta ardía. Reprimí con rabia toda demostración.

—¡Raven! —se escandalizó el chico—. ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡No le puedes haber creído a Robin! ¡Tú no eres un demonio! ¡No digas esas cosas! —No lo interrumpí, pero no me convencían sus palabras, ya que no se trataba de que "le hubiera creído a Robin", era simplemente un hecho irrefutable, un asunto meramente genético. Yo era quien era y punto, no había más vuelta que darle. —Robin está pasando por una mala racha, pero ya se le pasará. Ha estado actuando extraño y agresivo durante este tiempo, pero sé que es algo pasajero. No debes tomarle la palabra, Raven.

—¿Por qué…? —Tomé algo de aire. Me costaba hablar, me costaba respirar con naturalidad y detestaba todo eso. Era ridículo—. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

Él sonrió con comprensión y algo de tristeza. Le sostuve la mirada.

—Como te dije, sé por lo que estás pasando —explicó con tranquilidad—, pero también sé que tu caso es diferente, que debe ser más duro para ti de lo que fue para mí. Quiero ayudarte y sé que lo único que puedes hacer en estos momentos es hablar. Aunque… no sea yo tal vez el indicado, como dije antes. Estoy consciente de que para ti es difícil expresarte, más ahora, por tu carácter reservado, pero… te hará bien, Rae.

Suspiré y volví a bajar la cabeza. Sentía como si un yunque se hubiera instalado en mis hombros. Tal vez debería hacerle caso a Chico Bestia por primera vez en mi vida y simplemente conversar sobre lo que sentía. Ugh. Sonaba tan mal cuando lo pensaba. ¿Cómo era posible que no pudiera resolver este problema sola? ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera que molestar a un compañero de equipo para aliviar mi dolor? Me sentí asqueada conmigo misma, pero eso no ayudó a mi estado. Volví a suspirar, derrotada.

—No… no estoy segura de qué es lo que siento en realidad —comencé en voz baja, como si me avergonzara admitirlo y, en verdad, así era—. Por él —aclaré al notar que el verde me miraba con comprensiva curiosidad.

Sonrió ampliamente y volvió a apretujar mi hombro con una de sus manos.

—Raven, mírame —exigió y tardé unos segundos en obedecerle—. Lo amas. ¿Entiendes? No puedes dudar eso ni por un segundo. Hasta un idiota como yo se daría cuenta. ¿Estarías aquí escuchándome A MÍ si no fuer así? Puedo notar que estás sufriendo por esto y no lo harías si no sintieras nada por él —Hizo una pausa. No lo interrumpí—. Estas semanas has estado diferente y todos lo notamos, aunque fingimos no hacerlo. Era un cambio evidente, aunque debo decir que te esforzaste en ocultarlo —Una leve risita salió de sus labios—. Sólo te he visto antes con esa mirada una vez.

Ambos pensamos lo mismo al mismo tiempo. Malchior. Desvié la mirada, sintiendo nuevos dolorosos cosquilleos recorriendo mi espina dorsal. ¿Por qué me afectaba tanto? No me había sucedido lo mismo con el hechicero traidor. Había logrado superarlo con relativa facilidad, aunque aún arrastraba algunas cicatrices.

—No tiene que terminar así, Raven —musitó Chico Bestia con intensidad—. No tiene por qué repetirse la historia. Si… tu corazón ya eligió, deberías confiar en él, aunque sea esta vez. Sé que suena raro que yo lo diga, pero créeme… es mejor perderse que nunca embarcar. Si no te arriesgas, pasarás el resto de tu vida pensando en qué hubiera pasado. Mereces ser feliz, Raven. Permítetelo.

Suspiré y una sonrisa de gratitud se esbozó en mis labios, levemente. Él me devolvió el gesto con mayor amplitud y su rostro se iluminó.

—Nunca te había visto tan serio por tanto tiempo, Chico Bestia —musité y la ligereza de esa oración pareció aliviar la carga que sostenían mis hombros. Él colocó una mano en su nuca y volvió a sonreír.

—Creo que llegué a mi límite —admitió en son de broma—, pero valió la pena, espero. —Yo asentí con la cabeza—. Bueno… hablando de límites. Es cerca de la medianoche y tengo una cita mañana. Necesito de mi sagrado sueño de belleza. ¡Además que mañana también darán un especial de videojuegos que no me puedo perder! Y eso requerirá de toda mi excepcional capacidad cerebral, por lo que… —Sonrió—. Ya es hora de dormir.

—Supongo que tienes razón —reconocí, pese a que el sueño no estaba dentro de mis prioridades en esos momentos—. ¿Una cita? ¿Qué tal todo con Tara? —Mi curiosidad era sincera, pero suponía que mi voz no ayudaba a confirmarlo.

—Avanzando, avanzando —dijo él con entusiasmo—. Lento, pero seguro. Sé que la convenceré de volver muy pronto. Lo presiento, es como… —Al parecer, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para expresarse, pero sus gestos me hicieron comprender lo que intentaba decir—. No sabes cómo amaría que regresara al equipo. ¿Qué piensas tú? ¿Crees que podría volver?

—No puedo saberlo —murmuré—. Pero es posible.

Él asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza y volvió a sonreír.

—Realmente me encantaría —musitó—. Bueno… supongo que buenas noches, Raven.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Buenas noches, Chico Bestia —respondí quedamente—. Y… gracias.

—Por nada —Un bostezo salió de boca del cambiante, quien se fue a su habitación restregándose un ojo—. Que descanses.

Me quedé unos momentos más en el sillón, luego de que Chico Bestia se fuera a dormir. Debía reconocer que me había aliviado un poco charlar con él, pero tampoco demasiado. No estaba segura de qué debía hacer a continuación, pero sí sabía que quedarme allí viendo la nada no iba a revelármelo. Me levanté con parsimonia y me dirigí a la salida. Tal vez dormiría un poco primero —no tenía sueño, pero sabía que era necesario—, y mañana… trataría de arreglar las cosas con Robin. Ya pensaría en cómo hacerlo. Ahora sólo iba a intentar relajar mi mente durmiendo.

Cuando atravesé las puertas dobles en dirección al pasillo, me topé con Cyborg, quien venía en dirección contraria.

—¿Todo bien, Raven? —preguntó mirándome fijo.

—Sí —respondí con serenidad—. Chico Bestia fue muy… receptivo. Se lo agradezco.

El moreno rió, aliviado.

—El enano es muy buena persona cuando para de hacer sus chistes. —Reconoció y le di la razón—. Escucha, esto es algo difícil de asimilar —agregó con una expresión algo más seria adornando su rostro—. ¿Lo… amas?

Nuevamente la bendita pregunta. Sin embargo, ya estaba algo más segura de su respuesta. No obstante, el problema no era lo que yo sintiera o dejara de sentir, sino las consecuencias de ello, que abarcaban desde Jason hasta el equipo.

—¿Me odiarías si te dijera que sí? —tanteé de forma algo cobarde, pero no me sentía preparada para la mirada ceñuda de Cyborg.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Claro que no! —Sonrió él, dejándome un poco desconcertada—. ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Si lo elegiste a él, por algo fue…. Yo no voy a ir en contra de eso. Sé que sabrás resolverlo del mejor modo.

—Espero que tengas razón —contesté.

—Lo harás, siempre haces lo correcto —aseguró él—. Lo que sí, me gustaría que también consideraras, aunque sea un momento, tu propia felicidad. Sé que para ti suena egoísta, pero no es tan así ¿sabes? Haz lo correcto, pero no te niegues el ser feliz. No te hagas daño para complacer al resto ¿Está bien?

—Lo tendré en mente —susurré con cansancio. Él suspiró—. De verdad.

En realidad, era bastante difícil aceptar esa perspectiva, al menos para mí. Ya que, como siempre, "la felicidad de uno, puede ser el dolor de otro". No iba a anteponer mis deseos al bienestar del equipo, pero no quería ser estúpida tampoco. Tenía que encontrar una forma de equilibrar intereses. Sería difícil, pero esperaba sinceramente que no fuera imposible.

—Bueno, supongo que eso será todo por hoy —dijo Cyborg—. Descansa, Rae.

—No me digas "Rae" —protesté débilmente. El moreno esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa—. Que descanses tú también.

Ambos nos separamos rumbo a nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Me sentía como una ameba, muerta de cansancio, pese a que no había razón para ello. Al entrar en mi habitación tuve una ligera decepción: estaba vacío. Me golpeé mentalmente por esperar otra cosa y me acerqué a mi cama. Los ojos se me cerraban solos y agradecí ese sopor sobrenatural y desconocido que me invadía de repente. Me metí en la cama y aguardé a que el sueño me venciera por completo. Mañana sería un día bastante largo, no lo dudaba. Sólo esperaba que Cyborg tuviera razón y pudiera ser capaz de hacer lo correcto.


	12. De tinieblas a peleas

**Agradecimiento (un escritor siempre debería ser humilde y agradecer a quienes lo incentivan :D)**

**Dragón:** Después de tanto tiempo sigo torturándote con mis escritos, cuando podrías tener una civilizada sesión de juegos o algo más útil. Perdóname por eso. En cualquier caso, te agradezco la paciencia y el humor que sabes sacar hasta de las más horrendas pesadillas de Raven xDD Recuerda el mantra: "Uuuh, tinieblas". XD Además, hoy es San Valentín y tenía que subir este capítulo tan poco apropiado xD Al fin he sorteado mi bloqueo así que de seguro en algunos días —no temas, tampoco muy pronto — te encontrarás con otro tortuoso trabajito en tu mail. Muchas gracias por soportar esto, ojalá nunca te aburras de mí y seamos todos felices (?). ¡Un saludo grande, te quiero mucho amigo!

**Monocromática:** Lamento si te he dejado con las ganas, pero no temas que peleas graves hay en el futuro de estos dos tortolitos. Tal vez no tan pronto, pero nada dura por siempre y a veces la caída puede ser más dolorosa de lo que se piensa. :P Espero te intrigue lo suficiente como para que me aguantes algunos capítulos más. Creo que ya has solucionado tu problema ¿o no? Lo que sucede es que fanfiction se demora un poco en colocar los fics actualizados en el primer lugar de la lista. Sólo hay que ser paciente. ¡Un saludo enorme y gracias por leer y comentarme!

**Yukime:** ¡Muchas gracias por leerme y dejarme un comentario! Te lo agradezco mucho y me alegra saber que te ha gustado este intento de historia que escribo xD Y no suenas a perver, descuida. En cuanto al lemon... sí, habrá, pero deberás esperar un poquitín más. Unos cuantos capítulos (dos a lo máximo, sin contar este) Espero no decepcionarte cuando llegue, ya que soy una idealista en muchos sentidos, así que espero no ser ridícula al momento de escribir. Sí, Robin se ha pasado un poco, espero no haberlo exagerado mucho, pero pronto volverá a la normalidad. Me pareció apropiado que Chico Bestia actuara, aunque dudo que Tara esté perdiendo el tiempo xD ¡Muchas gracias, nuevamente y espero sigas comentandome con sinceridad en las próximas entregas! Un saludo.

**Diva:** La verdad siempre creo que me demoro demasiado en escribir, pero bueno, espero sepan perdonarme. ¡Todos querían una pelea! Dios, si el chico tampoco es un matón a sueldo. Aunque creo que habrá otros que sí se sulfuraran por esa actitud. Espero no haberme equivocado en los sentimientos de Raven, después de todo para cualquiera sería duro. Y las respuestas nunca son fáciles... ¡Lo comprobarás en este capi! Muchas gracias por leerme y comentarme, espero continúes haciéndolo. ¡Un saludo!

**Vale:** ¡Vaya, muchas gracias por comentarme! Es para mí un sincero halago y una enorme alegría. Y te entiendo, a veces siento que durante la época de clases tengo mucho más tiempo de ocio. XDD Eso se llama "ironías de la vida". ¿Te gusta el RobxRae? Interesante elección. En lo personal, me agrada leerlo, pero escribirlo me cuesta DEMASIADO, aunque de vez en cuando resultan escenas de la nada "robxraeneanas" xD Jajaj Aquí está el otro capítulo, espero sea de tu agrado. Si no, también dímelo, que toda crítica es bienvenida. ¡Un saludo enorme!

**Luna:** Diablos, tal vez debí hacer que X y Robin se tranzaran a golpes hasta que quedaran tirados bajo una mesa. Ya van tres usuarios que me lo reprochan. Bueno, espero no decepcioanrte más en el futuro, que viene con bastantes sorpresas. ¡Muchas gracias por comentarme y espero continues leyendome! Un saludo grande, reitero mis agradecimientos :D

**Jesus Hardy:** ¡Diablos, no te enfades, amigo! Jjaja Sólo bromeaba, es una enorme (no imaginas cuanto, en realidad) alegría que me hayas comentado y, en realidad, que siquiera te hayas dignado a leer esta historia. Sí, me he demorado mucho, pero la inspiración no llegaba y no quería escribir algo forzado, que después queda muy mal. Espero la espera no haya enfriado tu interés xP Muchas gracias por comentarme y anhelando que continues haciendolo, te deseo igualmente lo mejor. ¡Un saludo enorme y muchas gracias!

**Arizbe:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo (espero no haberte malinterpretado xD) y ojalá continúes comentándome para poder conocer tus impresiones acerca de lo que escribo, ya sean positivas o negativas. ¡Todo es bienvenido! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfrutes. ¡Un saludo!

**Isabella:** xD Jjaajja Yo ya te había malinterpretado. Suelo hacerlo a menudo xD Bueno, ya todo los hemos comentado vía privada, así que no me queda mucho por decir. ¡Muchas gracias por comentarme, lamento mi actuación anterior xD y ojalá sigas regalandome tus impresiones! Un saludo grande y excelente trabajo en el fic que estás escribiendo. (Toda una obra :P) ¡Un saludo!

**Disclaimer:** Teen Titans no me pertenece.

**Nota de la Autora:** ¡Feliz San Valentín a todos! Los que tienen pareja, disfrútenlo mucho en este día y los venideros, ya que el amor siempre ha sido un regalo hermoso para todos. Y los que no, ¡viva la independencia! XD Jajaj Bueno, quisiera agregar que este capítulo es un monumento a lo que "No se debería pubicar el 14 de Febrero", es decir... ¡Un capítulo Anti-Valentín" xD jaja ¡Saludos!

_**Como siempre, este capítulo está confeccionado con la incomparable y única ayuda de mi asesor Dragón, el rey de lo humorístico xD. En verdad, no sé qué haría sin tu ayuda, amigo. ¡Un aplauso para él, ya que si hay algo de risas y fluidez en este fic es gracias a él! ¡Muchas gracias, feliz Anti-valentin, amigo! XD **_

_**De tinieblas a peleas**_

El sueño no me proporcionó aquella dulce irrealidad ni aquella reconfortante evasión que lo caracterizaban y que yo buscaba con tanta desesperación. Había caído rendida, agotada emocionalmente, en mi cama, pero mi mundo onírico no me brindó descanso alguno de mis pensamientos, sino al contrario: me atormentó con todos los temores y angustias que había intentado ignorar mientras estaba despierta, aunque con la impotente inevitabilidad de los sueños.

El rostro de Jason aparecía recurrentemente en mi pesadilla, mas siempre detrás de una gigantesca reja de manera que ambos quedábamos separados por ella. Él no parecía notar mi inestable estado emocional, ya que sonreía con sencillez y me hacía gestos con la mano para que sorteara la barrera y me acercara a él. Sin embargo, el Jason de mi sueño no parecía estar consciente de muchas otras cosas, como, por ejemplo, la voz que retumbaba en la opresiva oscuridad que nos rodeaba.

—_Si vas con él lo estarás condenando a una vida de sufrimiento, de desolación, de dolor —_susurraba esa voz que parecía no ser otra que la de mí misma—. _Una vida junto a ti es una vida infernal. Si lo amas, si lo amas de verdad, harás lo correcto: lo dejarás ir para que busque un futuro libre de tu corrupta influencia._

Intentaba rebatir los argumentos de aquella presencia tan fatalista, pero mis labios se negaban a abrirse para hacerlo, como si mi propio corazón supiera que aquella voz estaba en lo correcto. Pese a mis esfuerzos por desechar tales pensamientos absurdos, la voz continuó hiriéndome con aquellas posibles verdades. Me sentía atrapada en mi propio sufrimiento y comencé a intentar despertarme a conciencia —un curioso don, el único que agradezco—, aun a sabiendas de que tal vez no lograría nada.

De repente, el ambiente cambió. La opresiva oscuridad continuaba siendo la misma, pero algo en el aire había variado, pese a que no podía identificar concretamente qué era. Comencé a moverme a tientas, sin saber haciaa dónde me dirigía o en qué estaba apoyando mis pies. Me sentía perdida y la oscuridad me rodeaba por completo. No obstante, en un momento logré percibir una presencia conocida y una tenue luz iluminó un sector del lugar.

—¿Robin? —pregunté y mi voz generó un increíble eco.

—No has decepcionado, Raven —Oí que el petirrojo hablaba; su voz sonaba tranquila y resignada, erizándome el vello de la nuca—. Has traicionado nuestra confianza: lo preferiste a él antes que a nosotros.

Quise negarlo con todas mis fuerzas, gritar que yo no había elegido a nadie y que aún no estaba segura de qué era lo que debía hacer, pero continuaba sin ser capaz de emitir sonido alguno. La silueta de mi líder apareció clara ante mí. Su rostro era inexpresivo y, aunque portaba su usual antifaz, podría asegurar que estaba mirándome fijamente.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? —continuó reprochándome con su tono de voz frío y sin emoción. Por primera vez me percaté de lo hiriente que podría sonar mi propio tono de voz—. Creímos que significábamos algo para ti. Creí que eras mi amiga, Raven.

Sentí que algo húmedo rodaba por mi mejilla y me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. Sin embargo, era un sueño y mis poderes no iban a lastimar a nadie por mi despliegue de emociones, por lo que permití que más lágrimas cayeran. No sé qué sucedía conmigo o si mi inestabilidad emocional de cuando estaba despierta había afectado mi subconsciente, pero no me pareció incómodo descargarme, aunque fuera en sueños.

—Elegiste tu camino, Raven —Ahora era el turno de Cyborg de torturarme—. Y nosotros ya no estamos en él.

—Podría haber sido de otro modo… —susurró Starfire, apareciendo en escena—. Sin embargo, lo hecho, hecho está y nada podría cambiarlo.

—Nadie quiso que estoy sucediera, Rae —La voz de Chico Bestia terminó por desgarrar lo poco que quedaba de mí—, pero así fue. Hasta nunca…

Tan pronto como el cambiante acabó su parlamento, mis amigos desaparecieron, como si estuvieran hechos de niebla. La oscuridad pareció tornarse más aplastante de lo que había sido y la tenue luz que antes iluminara algo del espacio fue devorada por esas tinieblas. Un sobrenatural frío abatió mi cuerpo y comencé a temblar intensamente, aún en contra de mi voluntad. Sabía que nada de eso era real, sino sólo un sueño, como también que todo aquello era una respuesta de mi subconsciente a los problemas que enfrentaba.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir la angustia antinatural de mis pesadillas, aún a sabiendas de que no era más que algo irreal. Traté de arrebujarme un poco más con mi capa, ya que el frío estaba ya alcanzando niveles insospechados. Deseé despertar, pero mis intentos estaban resultando vanos. De pronto, alcancé a distinguir, entre toda aquella oscuridad, la reja que me separaba de Jason y avancé vacilantemente hacia ella.

A medida que avanzaba, mi vista se fue haciendo algo borrosa sin motivo aparente. Me sentía terriblemente mareada y un dolor palpitante en mi sien afectaba mi concentración. Cuando llegué junto a la reja, observé que Jason continuaba en la misma posición en donde le había visto la última vez, pero ahora su expresión estaba lejos de ser despreocupada y ligera. Sus facciones parecían deformarse en una muestra de tristeza y sus ojos destilaban una suerte de arrogante burla.

—Así que… eso es todo ¿verdad? —El frío se acrecentó en mi pecho cuando oí su voz abatida y vi que sus labios formaban una mueca burlona—. Bueno, tú ya hiciste tu elección. No puedo hacer nada para cambiar eso. Me gustaría que hubiera sido de otra forma —añadió con un dejo de nostalgia—. Tal vez fue mi culpa… ya no sé. Si dices que es mejor para mí, puede que tengas razón. Hasta nunca, Rachel.

El muchacho desapareció del mismo modo en que lo habían hecho los Titanes. Estaba respirando de manera entrecortada y, debido al intenso frío, un vaho helado se desprendía de mi boca de forma constante. En un principio no sentí nada más que la baja temperatura y el entumecimiento de mi cuerpo, pero a medida que los segundos transcurrían y mi cerebro comenzaba a asimilar lo que había sucedido, una amarga angustia se instaló en mi pecho.

Sentí que los ojos se me humedecían y caí de rodillas en el suelo oscuro, cuya tonalidad reflejaba a la perfección el vacío que podía percibir en mi interior. No sabía qué, pero algo se había roto dentro de mí. La nada se cernía sobre mí y a donde quiera que mirara la más intensa angustia y soledad me abatían. No contuve mi dolor y permití que más lágrimas rodaran por mi rostro. ¿Era posible que sufriera más en sueños que despierta? Estaba segura de que pocas veces me había sentido como me sentía en aquel momento. Un grito resonó en la oscuridad y en aquel miserable estado en el que me encontraba, logré reconocerlo como mío.

Me desperté con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, que enjuagué con impaciencia con el dorso de una mano. Estaba aovillada en un rincón de mi cama y temblaba de frío; mis ojos debían de verse sombríos y resignados, pues así me sentía. Una extraña pesadez se había instalado en mi cuerpo y no tenía ganas de levantar la cabeza para ver qué hora era. Me arrebujé un poco más en mis sábanas y apreté las piernas, pues el frío me atormentaba todavía, pese a que sabía que no era real, sino sólo un truco sucio de mi mente. Eso o Cyborg había olvidado pagar la calefacción. Bufé ante mi propia ironía.

Angustia. Me consumía la angustia y la impotencia, que siempre caracterizaban a mis pesadillas, con inusitada intensidad. Repetí mi mantra unas cuantas veces para reprimir las oscuras emociones que sentía, pero el frío no cesó. Comencé a enfadarme conmigo misma y mi estupidez y eso pareció detener la tristeza. Con ese nuevo descubrimiento, intenté ahogar mi dolor en ira y, al final de aquella ridícula lucha mental, estaba bastante furiosa, pero mucho mejor.

Exhalé un suspiro, maldije a mi subconsciente y me incorporé levemente. Sentía el cuello algo contracturado, debido a alguna incómoda posición nocturna, pero apartando ese detalle, me sentía bastante bien. Me regañé nuevamente por mi tonto desliz psicológico y me dispuse a levantarme.

—¿Pesadillas?

Mis pupilas se dilataron en cuestión de milisegundos y todo mi cuerpo se tensó para atacar. Un grito ahogado quedó atravesado en mi garganta y para cuando mi cerebro asimiló la situación, ya algo de mi poder había agrietado una estatua cercana.

—Demonios —mascullé entre dientes—. ¿No conoces las puertas, acaso?

Una risa masculina llegó a mis oídos, relajándome ligeramente. Jason se sentó en el borde de mi cama con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro, seguramente muy complacido por haberme asustado con su "divina presencia". Durante muchas noches me había preguntado cómo un hombre de apariencia tan dura y rebelde, mirada encubierta y ácidas burlas, podía, sin embargo, mostrarse como una cascada de miel y caballerosidad ante mí. Como si fueran dos hombres totalmente diferentes.

No obstante, cuando observé al chico, logré distinguir en aquellos ojos verdes al hombre rebelde que escondía la máscara de Red X, el anti-héroe por excelencia, el alma endurecida por los dolores de la vida… y me sonreía con varonil ternura.

—Sé que soy un hombre de indescriptible encanto, capaz de hechizar a una mortal con tan sólo su presencia, pero… ¿qué tanto miras? —Sonaba entre extrañado y divertido. Sacudí la cabeza ligeramente y rodé los ojos, mientras hacía una mueca de desagrado.

—Nada, estoy algo aturdida —reconocí, mientras cerraba los ojos un momento—. ¿Desde cuando estás aquí?

Jason se acercó un poco más antes de responder.

—Hace unos minutos —contestó con jovialidad—. Estabas teniendo una pesadilla ¿verdad?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no me despertaste? —le reproché, mirándolo con cierto fastidio—. Era bastante obvio que no soñaba con flores y pajaritos.

—Iba a hacerlo, pero no estaba seguro de si sería apropiado —contestó él con sencillez—. Ya sabes, por tus poderes y eso… No sabía si iba a meter la pata o no. Y no iba a arriesgarme. —Una expresión divertida cruzó por su rostro—. Y cuando digo arriesgarme, me refería a "arriesgarme a que me tiraras por la ventana, pensando que era un monstruo de la pesadilla".

Suspiré, mientras una leve sonrisa se insinuaba en mi boca. Aún la sensación de impotencia permanecía en mí, al igual que el frío, por lo que me froté las manos para generar algo de temperatura. Sentí el brazo de Jason alrededor de mis hombros y le agradecí el gesto, pese a que no me iba a quitar el frío en su totalidad.

—Tengo en mente uno o dos ideas sobre cómo podrías entrar en calor, pero de seguro no te van a parecer muy… —carraspeó— apropiadas. —Le dediqué una mirada de fingido odio y él me revolvió el pelo, muy divertido. Al menos uno de nosotros estaba de buen humor—. ¡Sólo bromeaba!

—Idiota.

—Vamos, fue divertido.

—Tu sentido del humor es bastante retorcido —le espeté sonriendo con ironía. Él suspiró exageradamente. Un curioso silencio se instaló entre nosotros; él se limitó a mantener su cálido abrazo y yo a disfrutar de su presencia, intentando que la angustia y las dudas de mi pesadilla no abrumaran mi mente. Aún no estaba segura de lo que debía hacer respecto a Jason y no encontraba la voluntad necesaria para poder forzarme a tomar una decisión. ¿Debía terminar con todo eso, tanto por el bien de Jason como por el equipo? ¿O debía intentar defender esa relación tan peligrosa y especial? ¿Qué era lo correcto?

El problema que tenía era bastante simple, si lo reflexionaba con detenimiento. Apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de Jason, quien permanecía en silencio sin motivo alguno. No obstante, le agradecí ese mutismo, ya que necesitaba pensar, aunque hacía algunos segundos me hubiera mostrado reticente a hacerlo. Tenía que hacer lo correcto, pero como todo en esta vida, la relatividad de la situación me ponía entre la espada y la pared. Tenía que hacer lo correcto, sí, pero ¿para quién? Lo correcto para el equipo, para Jason y para mí. ¿Qué era lo correcto, en realidad? ¿Afectaba tanto al equipo que yo estuviera con Jason? ¿Estaba siendo sensata al amar a un ladrón, a un enemigo? ¿Pecaba de egoísta al intentar retener al muchacho, a sabiendas de que él se merecía algo mejor —y menos peligroso y enfermizo—, que yo? Tal vez estaba siendo una total idiota al dudar de todas aquellas cosas; tal vez no debería cuestionarme tanto, sino actuar. Tal vez la respuesta estaba en frente de mis ojos y yo simplemente no la veía. Tal vez…

—No es malo admitir que se tienen dudas, Rachel —dijo Jason. Tan metida estaba en mis pensamientos caóticos que me sobresalté al escuchar su voz, provocando que él se riera de mi reacción—. Así que alguien decidió volver al mundo de los mortales ¿eh? —Su broma me relajó un poco, a un tiempo que me estrechaba un poco más contra él—. Como dije, no temas dudar.

Cuando el muchacho repitió su oración un curioso pánico me invadió por espacio de unos cuantos segundos. El me miró con una suerte de inocencia, mientras aguardaba a que mis neuronas hicieran sinapsis. Finalmente una bombilla se encendió en mi desordenada mente y comprendí que Jason me había leído la mente a través de nuestra conexión. Demonios, nuevamente me había olvidado de bloquear mis pensamientos. Me maldije por actuar como estúpida de esa forma.

—No es tan simple —musité.

Él sonrió.

—Contigo nunca nada es simple ¿verdad? —se burló él y rompió el abrazo para acomodarse de frente a mí—. Yo también tuve dudas en el comienzo, es sano. Aunque la naturaleza de las tuyas es muy diferente al de las más, también son válidas.

—¿La naturaleza de las tuyas? —repetí con desconfianza—. ¿Qué clase de dudas tenías?

—Nada importante —aseguró él con un gesto vago con la mano—. Ya sabes… "¿Irá a funcionar?" "¿No estoy siendo ridículo?" "¿Qué pasa si ella me descubre?" Nada fuera de lo común. —Yo alcé una ceja y torcí mis labios en algo que se asemejaba a una sonrisa burlona—. Como ves, mis dudas fueron diferentes. Tú eres más noble que yo. —Lanzó una carcajada—. Dudas si esto es lo mejor para mí o si estás siendo egoísta al "retenerme". ¿Alguna maldita vez piensas en ti misma?

Fruncí el ceño antes de responder.

—Siempre. —Era evidente que él no comprendí que, precisamente, ése era mi problema: siempre estaba pendiente de mis poderes, mis miedos, mis deseos, mi destino. Siempre pensaba en mí y no en el resto. Una actitud digna de un demonio, en todo caso. Bufé.

—No te creo —repuso Jason con testarudez—. No eres egoísta. Creéme, yo sé de eso, porque a mí no me cuesta nada serlo —Me guiñó un ojo en son de burla, mientras yo rodaba los ojos—. Para mí es bastante simple: sé que te amo y sé que tú a mí. No hay problema.

Pese a que mi corazón dio un brinco tonto al escuchar ese "…sé que te amo", no podía sino discrepar con su conclusión y sentirme contrariada ante tanto exceso de confianza por parte de él.

—Ojalá fuera así de sencillo para mí —ironicé.

—Bueno, por eso dije que "para mí" es bastante simple —replicó él sin dejar de sonreír como tarado. De seguro le divertía verme molesta, como siempre—. Mira, no quiero que te sientas obligada a nada. Quiero que seas libre de aceptarme o de rechazarme si la situación no te agrada.

Quien ama no es libre, pensé tontamente. No sabía por qué esa cita había llegado a mi cabeza, pero en aquellos momentos le encontraba razón. Quien amaba no era libre, siempre iba a estar atado y esclavizado a ese amor que sentía. Mis decisiones iban a estar condicionadas por mis sentimientos —encontrados, a menudo— como también mis acciones. Si no quisiera a mis amigos me importaría dos rábanos lo que ellos pensaran de mi relación con Jason. Si no amara a Jason, me importaría ocho pepas lo que era mejor para él. Quien ama jamás podría ser completamente libre.

Observé el rostro de Jason, quien lucía una expresión de ansiedad en su rostro, evidenciando su preocupación porque yo decidiera tomar su palabra y rechazarlo. Me reí para mis adentros ante eso, mientras una sonrisa divertida se insinuaba en mi rostro.

—No te resulta eso de ser noble —murmuré—. Descuida, aún sigo siendo demasiado egoísta para rechazarte. Y sí, sonó cursi, no me molestes.

Él se rió y me besó intempestivamente.

—No, no puedo ser noble —reconoció él cuando nos separamos, algo jadeantes—. Pero iré mejorando. La práctica hace al maestro.

—Eres humano —dije con resignación—, estás justificado… sólo un poco.

—Hablas de "ser humano" —Marcó las comillas con sus dedos. Había fruncido levemente el ceño—, como si no lo fueras. Me molesta mucho que creas eso.

Rodé los ojos, cansada de ese tema. Esa creencia que tanto molestaba a Jason era inherente a mí, era evidente que la tuviera grabada en mi mente a fuego. Toda mi vida me habían inculcado esa creencia y no era tiempo ya de cambiarla.

—Es algo inevitable —expliqué con una sonrisa resignada. Él me señaló con un dedo y esbozó una expresión seria.

—Por ahora —especificó—. No has tenido nunca un galán como yo para convencerte de lo contrario ¿verdad?

Su fingida arrogancia me aligeró un poco el peso de la angustia que estaba experimentando y una sonrisa se insinuó en mi rostro. Él tenía el rostro iluminado ante mi espontánea semi – alegría y me observaba con complacencia. Luego de unos segundos su expresión cambió a otra de mayor seriedad y en sus ojos se reflejó una curiosa gravedad, como si estuviera manteniendo una lucha consigo mismo. Lo miré con curiosidad y ya iba a preguntarle directamente lo que pretendía, cuando él se me adelantó.

—Quiero que me cuentes algo —dijo mirándome fijamente—. En realidad, quiero saber sobre algo que escuché.

—¿Sobre qué? —pregunté con cierto recelo.

—Sobre Malchior.

Entrecerré los ojos inmediatamente y apreté los puños. Mi tensión era visible, como también la sorpresa y el dolor que se reflejaron en mis ojos. ¿Quería hablar sobre Malchior? ¿Cómo se había enterado Jason sobre el dragón? En aquellos momentos, cuando todavía mis dudas estaban frescas y presentes, hablar sobre el traicionero hechicero era como colocar el dedo en la llaga. Él se percató de mi estado y tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas, mirándome con comprensión, dándome fuerzas para comenzar a hablar.

Sin embargo, no me sentía a gusto, me mostraba reticente y la tensión no desaparecía. No quería hablar de ese tema, no en ese instante donde la inseguridad y la desconfianza minarían mis frágiles certezas. Por otro lado, no obstante, tal vez no me haría daño hablar de eso con Jason, quien, después de todo, había demostrado merecer mi confianza hasta ese entonces. Las dudas continuaban haciendo de las suyas en mi mente y mi natural desconfianza salía con toda su fuerza, estrangulando mi voluntad.

Siempre había sido hermética y pocas veces compartía mis recuerdos o mis secretos con los demás, aunque fueran mis amigos. Mucho me tomó confiar en ellos e incluso hasta el último momento, intenté ocultar la verdadera naturaleza de mi origen. Suponía que era el miedo al rechazo lo que me llevaba a actuar de esa forma, como también el prejuicio de que nadie desea saber más del otro si no es para beneficio propio. ¿Por qué Jason quería saber sobre Malchior?

Mis sentimientos me hacían inclinarme a confiar en el chico, pero su identidad como Red X me hacía recelar. Era un ladrón, después de todo. Eso no había cambiado. ¿Pecaría de ingenua al compartir tal confidencia? ¿O estaba siendo sincero y era mera curiosidad lo que había impulsado su interés?

Jason había tenido la consideración de dejarme luchar contra mis temores y, aunque había tenido yo la prudencia de sellar mi mente antes de reflexionar sobre si confiar en él o no, aguardaba mi decisión con paciencia y tranquilidad. Su rostro estaba sereno y sus facciones de adolescente rudeza reflejaban una expresión de comprensión.

Suspiré y rogué a Azar que más tarde no me arrepintiera de aquello que iba a hacer. Intenté no mantener pensamientos fatalistas en mi mente; después de todo, no iba a vender mi alma a Trigon, sólo iba a compartir un recuerdo con el chico que había caído en tal locura para querer amarme.

—Bueno… —comencé, pero fui interrumpida con suavidad.

—¿No te preguntaste cómo es que conozco tan solo el nombre del dragón ese? —inquirió Jason. Yo asentí con la cabeza, él sonrió—. Donde no quiero que luego pienses mal, quisiera aclararte que escuché la conversación que mantuviste con tu equipo. Puse especial énfasis en lo que dijo el pajarito. Ni decir que cuando me lo encuentre le parto la cara.

—No te atrevas —le advertí, a sabiendas que esa amenaza iba en serio—. Es mi amigo, sólo se preocupa por mí.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Restregándote en la cara un error del pasado y gritando, prácticamente, que eres una total estúpida? —Su burla resultaba cruel, pero me abstuve de demostrar que me afectaba.

—No lo conoces. Sólo quiere lo mejor para mí —Defendí a mi líder con testarudez, ya que Jason no podía saber nada acerca del petirrojo.

—Es un idiota. Y cuando lo descubra otra vez molestándote ni tú podrás curar la golpiza que le daré. —Hizo una pausa para luego continuar farfullando, con los dientes apretados—: No sé por qué lo defiendes. Te limitó tu libertad de movimientos, te trató como basura de forma bastante sutil y te metió en la cabeza con mayor firmeza la idea de que jamás podrás ser feliz.

—No es cierto…

—Oh, vamos, Rach. ¡Sabes que tengo razón!

—¡Tú no conoces a Robin!

—No necesito conocerlo para saber que es un imbécil. Lo respetaba antes, sólo un poco, pero ahora superó todo límite. No voy a permitir que se meta con mi chica ¿estamos de acuerdo? —Su tono de voz era hostil y ahora ambos estábamos de pie, mirándonos con enfado.

Reprimí mis palabras durante unos segundos para pensarlas con cuidado y cuando hablé, mi voz sonó fría y ronca.

—No soy tuya, X.

—No te hagas la rebelde conmigo, Rae. —Ambos habíamos apretado los puños—. No puedes ocultarte de mí.

Vibraba de rabia. En un segundo había pasado de una taciturna y confiada resignación a una fría furia contra el ser que más quería en el mundo.

—Lárgate, X —El no llamarlo por su nombre marcó un tanto en contra suya—. Sal de mi vista.

El muchacho no respondió enseguida. Me miró con desprecio, cortando algo en mi interior, pero me mantuve envarada y orgullosa, aún sin asimilar cómo había sucedido todo aquello. Sabía que no todo podía ser miel sobre hojuelas —o waffles—, pero me sorprendía hasta qué punto la incomprensión podía acabar en desastre.

—Si así lo quieres, me voy —dijo el muchacho con las facciones endurecidas y la mirada helada.

—Pues vete entonces. No quiero verte. No hasta que aprendas que, en mi presencia, no insultarás a mis amigos.

—El respeto se gana, belleza —Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su rostro grave.

—Desaparece —le espeté, casi escupiendo la palabra. ¿Cómo podía un hombre ser tan idiota? ¿¡Por qué la raza masculina tenía que siempre estropearlo todo!?

El ojiverde sostuvo mi furibunda mirada con igual contrariedad y luego de un minuto eterno apretó el botón de su cinturón y desapareció. Un gruñido de odio se había atascado en mi garganta, pugnando por salir. Sentía tal impotencia y frustración que hubiera destrozado con gusto toda mi habitación. Me controlé, sin embargo, a sabiendas de que eso sería muy estúpido e infantil de mi parte.

¿Cómo los acontecimientos podían hilarse de esa forma? Me senté en mi cama, con los puños aún apretados duramente. Jason era un reverendo imbécil… ¡No tenía ningún derecho a opinar así de Robin! El petirrojo sus defectos tendría, sí, pero siempre intentaba hacer lo correcto. Jason no sabía nada, actuaba impulsado por su carácter matonesco y arrogante. Me debía una disculpa y una grande, decidí finalmente. Aún eran las seis de la madrugada y, aunque me hubiera tentado aturdir mi rabia con pesadillas, resolví levantarme definitivamente e ir a tomar una taza de té. La humeante infusión aclararía mis rabiosos pensamientos y ahogarían mi molestia o mi remordimiento —no había ni una maldita diferencia— mucho mejor que el simple silencio.


	13. Epílogo de un conflicto

_**Nota de la Autora: **_Partiré diciendo, tal vez de forma bastante inoportuna e insensata, que estoy bien, así como todos mis colegas y familia. Para los que no se han enterado, un terremoto grado 8.8 asoló el centro sur de Chile, mi país, el pasado sábado durante la madrugada. Agradezco a quienes se hayan acordado de mi nacionalidad xD y preguntado por mí. La vida sigue y Chile se levantará tarde o temprano :D Bueno, a lo mío. Iba a subir este capítulo el sábado, pero bueno xDD

_**Agradecimientos: **_

_**Dragón: **_¡¡Mi asesor literario!! Te agradezco la preocupación "terremotística", peor ya volví para torturarte con mis dardos literarios :D Como siempre, te estoy eternamente agradecida por tu paciencia y humor, siempre preciso para cada situación, porque solo gracias a ti que puedo escribir con tanta soltura. xD Aunque no lo creas, me inspiras mucho. Deberás disculparme, pero sigo algo aturdida con todos los acontecimientos y por eso andaré media distraída estos días. Muchísimas gracias por todo lo que haces por mi, ya volveré a mandarte más suplicios vía mail. Seguiré escribiendo, no temas… ¡o mejor hazlo! Jajaj xD ¡Gracias por leerme y ser tan bueno conmigo! xD

**Diva:** Muchas gracias por leerme y comentarme. ¿Tú crees que Raven los haya elegido? Vaya a saber uno ¿no? El corazón siempre es voluble y extraño, en especial en una chica como ella. Al final las cosas pueden cambiar… como puede que no. Jajja Espero la intriga te permita seguir leyéndome con el mismo entusiasmo. ¡Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic!

**Yukime:** Me ha agradado mucho tu comentario, pues me alegra de sobremanera cuando los lectores comparten sus impresiones sobre la situación que escribo en el fic. :D Me alegra que te hayas identificado con ella. Sí, tal vez la chica se extralimitó en la discusión, pero como dices, no era uno de sus mejores días. En este capítulo verás como se resuelve esto o si es que se resuelve :P ¡Muchas gracias por leerme! Espero que sigas comentándome y sigas disfrutando de los capítulos que siguen :D

**Monocromática:** Dimelo a mí xDD Siempre esas cosas suelen suceder :P "Lastimas primero al que amas que al que temes" dice el sabio refrán. Te invito a seguir leyéndome y comentándome tus impresiones, siempre gratas para mí. Sé siempre sincera, porque también las criticas son bienvenidas. ¡Gracias por leer y saludos!

**Isabella:** ¡Gracias por tu largo review, me ha encantado como siempre! Ya te he seguido comentando en los otros capítulos que has hecho, me está pareciendo muy interesante tu fic. Y entiendo tus explicaciones sobre las maneras de tu Raven, es muy lógico. Bueno, como dije anteriormente en otro agradecimiento, sigo algo aturdida por lo que pasó en mi país, por lo que abreviaré. Cuando ande más avispada xD alargaré esta parte y te diré todo lo que en verdad pienso de tu fantástico review con lujo de detalles. ¡Espero sigas tu fic y sigas leyendo el mío, mucho más humilde y raro, pero ojalá de tu gusto! ¡Un saludo y muchas gracias por leerme y comentar!

**Luna:** Las cosas siempre se han de poner feas para luego mejorar. :P No te diré nada acerca de la decisión de Raven, porque he podido comprobar que esta muchacha es muy cambiante en mi fic xD y no podría dar por hecho nada. Después de todo, tiene algo de humana, tiene derecho a cometer errores y a enmendarlos. ¿Un triángulo amoroso? Tal vez, pero no de la pareja que a lo mejor piensas (RaexRobxRed… ¡¡No!!) Puede que en el futuro algún otro hombre (o tal vez ni siquiera ese título le calza bien) aparezca para remecer más el piso de Raven ¡Espero disfrutes con este capítulo y sigas dándome tus impresiones y críticas! ¡Un saludo!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Teen Titans no me pertenece.

_**Como ya es rutina, este capítulo fue confeccionado con la invaluable y sin par ayuda de Dragón, mi asesor paciente y santo, que aguanta todos mis malévolos escritos con una actitud de ángel xD ¡Muchas gracias, amigo! ¡Mi eterno agradecimiento por tu sacrificio! xD**_

_**Epílogo de un conflicto**_

A medida que el tiempo transcurría fui sintiéndome cada vez más y más culpable. Al comienzo sólo fue una mera sombra en mis pensamientos que rápidamente reprimí, mas luego comenzó a tomar mayor fuerza e importancia hasta que fue imposible ignorarla. Es por eso que intenté distraer mi mente de la fatídica discusión a través de todos los medios que tenía a mi alcance. Había decidido comenzar con una buena taza de té, que siempre me levantaba el ánimo, pero de camino surgió en mi mente la idea de un relajante baño.

Saboreé la idea unos minutos, antes de decidirme definitivamente por ella. Mientras preparaba el baño, me pregunté si sería cierto el tan repetido cliché de "que los músculos se relajan con el agua" y que "todas las preocupaciones desaparecen mientras se siente el roce del agua tibia"; sonreí sardónicamente y me dispuse a comprobar lo verdadero y falso de aquella cursilería. Cuando estuve dentro y di el agua, primero sentí un ligero escalofrío por la diferencia de temperaturas, pero mi piel rápidamente se habituó a ello.

Intenté dejar mi mente en blanco y enfocar mi atención en el agua y las sensaciones que me producía, pero me resultó imposible. Continuamente las palabras de Jason se repetían como ensordecedores gritos en mi mente; apreté los puños hasta que mis nudillos se tornaron blancos y en mi rostro una expresión de dolor se dibujó, deformando mis facciones. El cosquilleo del agua no hacía sino acrecentar la sensación de culpa, recordándome caricias de un hombre que, en aquellos momentos, no quería recordar.

Gruñí de rabia por lo bajo y tiré algo de agua a mi cara para tratar de despejarme. Fui algo excesiva y algo de líquido me hizo toser, provocando que mi ira se volviera contra mi ineptitud. Cerré la llave de agua y me quedé unos segundos mirando mi entorno, sintiendo la estúpida soledad que yo misma había creado. Poco rastro quedaba de mi orgullosa rabia mostrada ante Jason; ahora simplemente sentía que me había equivocado.

Era cierto que el de ojos verdes no tenía derecho a hablar así de un compañero y amigo mío, pero también era verdad que no merecía el trato que yo le había dado. Podría haber discutido con racionalidad, inteligencia y diplomacia y, en cambio, sólo había abierto un abismo que siempre había existido entre nosotros. Él era Red X y yo Raven y lo había dejado muy en claro, más de lo que resultaba necesario.

Jason había errado, pero yo lo había hecho en una medida mucho mayor. Nos había enfrentado de forma inútil y estéril, hiriéndolo sin motivo. Le debía una disculpa, por mi reacción tan hostil y ácida. Él también me debía una, claro, pero estaba en el derecho de molestarse y no asomar su nariz en varios días. Ambos teníamos parte de culpa, pero en esos instantes de soledad sentía que yo era la única culpable en aquella situación. Cerré los ojos unos momentos, luchando contra las emociones que me agobiaban y después me dispuse a secarme y vestirme.

Ya completamente vestida, volví a mi habitación de forma algo acelerada y con bastante ansiedad. Al llegar, una aplastante tristeza invadió mi ser al descubrir su interior vacío. Había alojado la efímera ilusión de que Jason hubiera decidido volver; incluso había armado en mi mente el párrafo que iba a decirle. No obstante, eso ya no sería posible. Solté un suspiro cansado y me senté en el borde de la cama, mirándome las manos con cierto desprecio.

No tenía forma de contactar con Jason, ya que jamás le había interrogado sobre dónde vivía ni tampoco tenía algún número dónde ubicarlo. Me maldije por aquella vital ignorancia, que en otra ocasión más grave, podría haber traído fatales consecuencias. Poro otro lado, la conexión mental que manteníamos parecía bloqueada… probablemente debido a la voluntad del ladrón o a mis propios sentimientos contradictorios. Intenté inspeccionar mis emociones, para lograr controlarlas de la mejor manera, y constaté con algo de sorpresa que en el fondo de aquella maraña de remordimiento, tristeza y culpa distinguí una sombra de rebeldía acompañada de restos de férreo orgullo. Ésta extraña mezcla me insistía, alevosamente, en no dejarme abatir por una insignificancia, llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias, aguardar dignamente la disculpa de Jason —obviando la que yo debía darle justamente— y olvidar el asunto. Sin embargo, aquella estrategia era, precisamente, sólo una mera sombra en mi corazón, un deseo oscuro que yacía aplastado bajo el peso de un mar insondable de culpa y soledad.

Me sentía terriblemente dependiente y vulnerable, odiosamente humana como no me había sentido nunca. Durante mucho tiempo había perseguido el sueño —o quimera— de llegar a ser totalmente humana, sin instintos arrebatadores que pusieran en peligro a quienes quería o cadenas de nacimiento que me aprisionaran. Sólo humana. Pero ahora, que sentía que toda mi fortaleza —fuera demoníaca o no— me abandonaba para dejar paso a una dolorosa vulnerabilidad... hubiera deseado extirpar la humanidad de mi alma.

Sacudí mi cabeza con fuerza. Estaba pensando sólo tonterías. No quería transformarme en una chica tan superficial como estaba sonando justo en ese momento, derrotada por una ridícula discusión con un chico. No, yo era más fuerte y debía sobreponerme, actuar con sensatez y aprender de lo ocurrido. No podía ni debía actuar como una chica corriente, porque yo no lo era. Solté un suspiro, para luego guiar mis ojos hacia el reloj ubicado sobre el velador, que marcaban las siete y ocho minutos de la mañana.

Reflexioné unos instantes. Robin ya debía estar en la sala, ya que era un ave madrugadora, tal como lo era yo. Sumando los últimos acontecimientos, que lo debían haber sumido en un desvelo agitado, el muchacho debía encontrarse en pie desde hacía bastante tiempo. Cuando algo lo afectaba, solía salir de la cama muy tempranamente —más de lo usual, se explica. El hecho de que mi líder pudiera estar presente en la sala, disminuía mis deseos de acudir a ella, como también mi deplorable ánimo, que no harían sino aumentar la tensión en mis amigos. No obstante, mi cuerpo requería de su taza matutina de té, era una costumbre inviolable.

Por naturaleza, yo era un ser bastante rutinario y, pese a los últimos acontecimientos nefastos, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que ir en busca de mi taza de té. Y donde vale más temprano que tarde —"al mal paso darle prisa"—, decidí apresurarme en dirección a la cocina y enfrentar lo que fuera que me encontraría allí rápidamente. Quizás la suerte me sonreiría alguna vez y no encontraría a nadie en mi camino, evitando una escena para la cual, a todas luces, no estaba emocionalmente preparada.

En efecto, la Fortuna aquel día estaba de mi lado, ya que no había ni un alma en la sala. Fruncí el ceño, mientras buscaba mi taza, pues me sorprendía no hallar a mi madrugador líder o a Cyborg, en un intento de impedir un desayuno vegetariano. Sin embargo, supuse que la última discusión había alterado la cotidaneidad de la Torre. Puse a hervir el agua con parsimonia y me dispuse a aguardar a que estuviera lista.

Me sentía muy cansada, tenía un leve dolor de cabeza y percibía mi entorno como si las cosas estuvieran transcurriendo con una enfermante lentitud. Como si llevara dos páginas enteras narrando tres miserables acciones. Volví a enfocar mi concentración en asuntos más relevantes, cuando oí el pitido que me anunciaba que el agua ya estaba hervida. Preparé la infusión y me debatí unos segundos entre volver a mi habitación o quedarme allí. Ninguna opción me tentaba, en verdad, pues todas tenían sus odiosos "contras".

Oí cómo la puerta doble se abría e inmediatamente sentí una sensación fría recorriéndome la espalda. Starfire se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta al verme y ambas nos quedamos algo estáticas por unos segundos. Pronto la alienígena recuperó la compostura y esbozó una sonrisa tímida, pero que me pareció sincera.

—Buenos días, amiga Raven —me saludó mientras se acercaba volando—. ¿Como has amanecido?

—Bien —respondí por inercia—. Te has levantado temprano.

Ella acentuó su sonrisa de forma algo enigmática, pero no agregó nada durante unos instantes. Me sentía bastante incómoda, como si ambas estuviéramos esperando que un explosivo detonara. No obstante, agradecí a Azar la presencia de Starfire —inofensiva dentro de las circunstancias—, ya que eso me permitía quedarme en la sala sin necesidad de estar en continua alerta. Estaba segura de que Robin —o cualquier otro, en realidad— no se atrevería a tocar el "polémico tema" con Starfire presente. Recordaba a la perfección la mini-discusión entre ella y su novio.

Me dirigí a mi lugar preferido en el sillón e invoqué con mis poderes el libro que siempre dejaba encima de la mesa de control. Por alguna razón que desconocía hasta ese entonces, Chico Bestia nunca había tomado los libros que dejaba allí, por lo que se había convertido en otra de mis costumbre dejar siempre algún volumen interesante para cuando me sentara en el salón. Lo tomé y me dispuse a leer. O a intentarlo, al menos, ya que las numerosas emociones que me habían asediado durante la reflexión solitaria en mi habitación , continuaban presentes e intensas. Sin embargo, también yo era yo y no me iba a dejar derrotar por lo sucedido; sentía culpa, pero lo disimularía. Mis amigos no tenían por qué soportar mi ánimo tenebroso.

—Amiga, ¿podemos hablar? —inquirió Starfire a los pocos minutos. Me volví hacia ella, pues estaba detrás de mí y asentí quedamente con la cabeza. Ella sonrió y se situó a mi lado, siendo escrutada por mi mirada—. Quisiera comenzar por conocer tu estado anímico, Raven.

—Estoy bien —respondí con mi usual tono de voz frío y monocorde. La misma altivez que había invocado para resistir el choque de mis emociones oscuras salía a relucir en aquel momento. Sin embargo, podría apostar mi biblioteca a que la alienígena no me creía. O podría apostar una dotación eterna de waffles; aunque tal vez eso sería mucho—. Tan bien como se supondría esperar —agregué para añadir algo de sinceridad a mis palabras.

—Entiendo —respondió la pelirroja—. Sé que este asunto ha de ser especialmente complejo y doloroso para ti y es por eso que quisiera ofrecerte todo mi apoyo para sobrellevar este terrible episodio.

—Gracias, Starfire, pero descuida... puedo sola —repuse con cierta terquedad desconocida. En cierto modo, agradecía a mi mente el que mi usual personalidad volviera a tomar el control, ya que, como me había repetido hasta la saciedad, odiaba sentirme débil y corriente. Si bien el peso de la amargura aún seguía en mi pecho, descubrí mientras miraba a mi amiga extraterrestre que podía lidiar con él. Otra cosa sería con Robin o con Jason, lo que fundamentaba mi teoría de que eran los hombres lo que los que arruinaban todo.

—No lo dudo, pero te ofrezco mi respaldo de buen grado, por si necesitas cualquier auxilio o asistencia. —Una sincera sonrisa acompañaba sus palabras vehementes; me sentí aliviada por su apoyo, aunque mi postura fría y cortante no lo demostraran mucho—. También quisiera disculparme, en nombre de Robin, por el trato que éste te dispensó la pasada noche.

Alcé una mano para detener su oración.

—No eres tú quien debe ofrecerme esa disculpa —dije con determinación—. Si Robin quiere habar conmigo, no tengo problema en que lo hagamos. No quiero que te pelees con él por esto, Starfire. La discusión que tuvimos fue un tropezón, pero estoy segura de que sabremos sobreponernos. Encontraremos el modo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Estaremos juntos en esto —prometió ella—. Para Robin ha sido difícil aceptar esta situación y, probablemente, le tome algún tiempo comprender la decisión que has tomado. —Iba a interrumpirla, alegando que todavía no había tomado ninguna resolución, pero las palabras se negaron a salir de mis labios, como si algo en mi interior lo impidiera**—**. Sé que jamás harías algo para perjudicarnos y sé que tu corazón habrá tomado la decisión correcta, aún cuando a nosotros nos cueste un poco entender. Simplemente, dale un poco de tiempo a Robin. ¿Está bien? Él sólo necesita reflexionar.

Asentí con la cabeza, tampoco estaba en mis planes presionarlo de forma alguna. Especialmente ahora, con las nuevas circunstancias que me abrumaban. Le agradecí a Starfire su apoyo y su consejo. Azar sabía cuán agradecida estaba con ella, pese a que mis palabras fuesen sencillas; necesitaba del apoyo de mis amigos más que nunca. La alienígena acentuó su sonrisa y se alejó a preparar su desayuno. Retomé mi lectura con algo de dificultad, ya que mis pensamientos estaban encabritados y hacían de la concentración un titánico esfuerzo, y durante algunos minutos me vi sumergida en aquel refugio tan mío que siempre eran los libros.

Starfire comenzó a tararear una melodía de su planeta, alegrando un poco con su vivacidad el silencio que reinaba en el salón. Unos minutos más tarde aparecieron Cyborg y Chico Bestia, bostezando y comenzando a pelear sobre quien tendría la hegemonía culinaria. Sus discusiones y amenazas eran tan cotidianas y comunes que, por unos segundos, sentí que vivía un día más en la vida de los Jóvenes Titanes, sin conflictos mayores que el villano de turno, sin más dolor que el provocado por algún platillo exótico de Starfire. Suspiré. Yo había destruido la paz de esos días. Apreté los bordes del libro que sostenía, el cual intentaba seguir leyendo en vano, intentando reprimir mis emociones.

**—**¡Viejo, te dije que yo soy el rey de la cocina! **—**porfió el moreno, mientras intentaba impedir que el cambiante se apoderara de un sartén.

**—**¡No es justo! ¡Habíamos acordado que yo cocinaría hoy! **—**gritó Chico Bestia, a su vez, a la vez que se encaramaba en el hombro de su amigo y trataba de arrebatarle los utensilios de cocina**—**. ¡No voy a comer carne!

**—**¡Y yo no voy a comer tofu, Bestia!

**—**¡Habíamos hecho un trato! ¡Soy el rey ahora! ¡Todos se doblegarán ante el poder eterno del gran imperio Tofu! ¡Inclínate ante mí, viejo! **—**La escena ya tomaba tintes francamente ridículos, pero no me molesté en ir a separarlos. Me sentía bien escuchándolos. Si sólo fingían esa alegría chispeante y esa usual terquedad lo estaban haciendo espléndidamente. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

**—**Amigos, no peleen, por favor **—**intercedió, al fin, la tamaraniana, al ver que ya habían comenzado a hacer un desastre en la zona de cocina, volcando varios recipientes y esparciendo la comida por los suelos**—**. Que cada uno prepare lo que más le apetezca así no habrá dificultades. Dividan sus implementos y así habrá paz entre los dos.

Los muchachos se miraron con confusión durante algunos segundos y luego comprendieron lo que la tamaraniana les había dicho. Sonrisas nerviosas se esbozaron en sus rostros, mientras comenzaban a cocinar entre bromas y risas. Se sentaron de comer, acompañados por una chispeante Starfire, quien les secundó en las ingeniosas guasas.

Pocos minutos después ambos muchachos se encontraban jugando un videojuego de combate en el sillón. De vez en cuando Chico Bestia o Cyborg me dedicaban una sonrisa, que yo respondía con tan solo una mirada, para luego volver a internarme en el libro. No había ni que decir que no había logrado avanzar unas cuantas líneas, las que repetía sin cesar, sin comprender lo que leía. Como se me había hecho costumbre durante algún tiempo, leer libros mientras los chicos jugaban era un intento vano. Era para mí una especie de particular meditación, que sólo yo comprendía.

Mientras me encontraba en ese particular proceso, ocultando mis ojos en una fingida lectura, hasta hacerlos empequeñecer, mi mente bullía de pensamientos. Había decidido no demostrar debilidad ante nadie, ni aunque mis emociones me traicionaran. Era una experta en reprimir y disimular lo que sentía, por lo que esperaba que no me fuera demasiado complicado fingir delante de mis amigos. Frente a Jason sería distinto, procuraría ser sincera y dejar los restos de mi soberbia de lado, pero tampoco me humillaría delante de él. Después de todo, sólo había sido una pelea ridícula, no había sido tampoco algo tan grave.

Transcurrió algo más de tiempo y fui consiguiendo más y más control sobre mis emociones, relajándome al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, había algo que no podía dejar de inquietarme: ya eran cerca de las nueve y Robin no había aparecido por la sala principal. ¿Dónde se encontraría? Dudaba mucho que siguiera dormido, él simplemente no era de esos. Pero, si no estaba durmiendo, ¿por qué no aparecía? Las posibles respuestas no hacían sino agregar amargor a mis pensamientos, ya que me convertían en la principal culpable de su ausencia. ¿Tan molesto estaría mi líder conmigo que no quería ni siquiera asomarse a un mismo lugar donde yo estuviera presente?

Eso no tenía sentido. Robin no era de aquellos que rehuían de los conflictos. Al contrario, su afán por enfrentar cada problema a su modo, de forma personal, era una de las cualidades que lo llevaban a obsesionarse con los criminales que combatíamos. Jamás evitaba las tribulaciones, les hacía frente. Aquella ausencia no coincidía con quien era Robin, sino a la inversa y eso me preocupaba bastante. ¿Dónde estaría mi líder? ¿Qué lo mantendría tan ocupado que ni siquiera había aparecido para desayunar?

Intenté tranquilizarme pensando en las palabras de Starfire, acerca de que quizás el petirrojo necesitase tiempo para reflexionar el asunto, pero la alienígena, que estaba preparando más comida, pese a que ya había desayunado, no contribuía a reafirmar mi hipótesis. Se la veía bastante inquieta y echaba frecuentes ojeadas a la puerta doble principal. Estaba segura de que también pensaba en su novio y eso me hizo sentir algo culpable. Me di cuenta de que ya llevaba varias horas sin hacer nada más productivo que reflexionar los mismos asuntos una y otra vez, sin llegar a ninguna resolución. Combatía con mis emociones e intentaba prever mi encuentro con Jason, pero nada más.

Me perturbó un poco la monotonía de mi actuar, aunque rápidamente saqué esa idea de mi cabeza. No tendría por qué ser de otro modo. Así era mi forma de ser... Nada había cambiado, sólo había involucrado a un ladrón en mi vida. Me había atrevido a amar a un hombre. Incluso en mi mente esa frase sonaba ridículamente cursi, pero escondía su verdad. Todo el lío en que me había metido y al que había arrastrado a mi equipo, se debía a que yo quería a Jason, quien, para añadir más conflictividad a mi rutina, era un ladrón prófugo, uno de los más buscados por los Jóvenes Titanes.

Iba a continuar reflexionando sobre ese particular **—**últimamente lo única que hacía era pensar y pensar, como si no tuviera otra motivación en la vida **—**, cuando la alarma me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. Di un respingo e inmediatamente el corazón se me encogió de pánico, a la vez que latía con rabiosa frecuencia. Cyborg y Chico Bestia me miraron con curiosidad, por lo que intenté mantener impasible mi expresión, pese a que mis emociones debían de traslucirse en mis ojos.

—Viejo, ¿quién es esta vez? **—**inquirió Chico Bestia, a la vez que acompañaba a Cyborg quien escribía frenéticamente en la computadora.

**—**Eso es lo que quiero saber, B **—**contestó el moreno, mirando la computadora fijamente.

Pasaron un par de segundos en los que creí que estallaría de ansiedad, mientras Cyborg rastreaba la señal. No permití que mis nervios me delataran ni que se demostraran mis emociones, pero era evidente que todos sabían en quién estaba pensando. ¿Sería Jason capaz? Él continuaba siendo un ladrón y estaba segura de que tenía pocos escrúpulos a la hora de proseguir su vida criminal, pero esperaba que no me pusiera en el dilema de elegir entre mis amigos y él. No me sentía preparada para verme puesta en jaque. ¿Sería realmente el motivo de la activación de la alarma, el escurridizo Red X? Ni siquiera quería imaginar la cara de Robin si así era, como tampoco quería pensar en la posibilidad de combatir a Jason, pese a que sería mi deber. ¿Cómo podría luchar contra el hombre que, aunque no supiera bien cómo, amaba?

**—**¿Quién es? **—**tronó una voz a nuestras espaldas. Se trataba de Robin, quien venía resuelta y aceleradamente, con los ojos enmascarados clavados en la gran pantalla. No lucía molesto, aunque sí bastante concentrado. Un nudo se formó en mi pecho al verlo.

**—**Son los Cinco del Mal **—**informó el mitad moreno al fin. Debí morderme con fuerza el labio inferior para no exhalar el gigantesco suspiro de alivio que tenía atravesado en la garganta.

**—**¡Que ahora sí son cinco, después de que Jinx abandonara el grupo! **—**rió Chico Bestia, aludiendo a la regeneración moral de la villana gracias a Chico Flash**—**. ¡No son rivales para nosotros! Les patearemos sus colmenosos traseros.

**—**Se encuentran en el supermercado del sector oriente de la ciudad **—**anunció Robin con seguridad, golpeando su palma izquierda con el puño derecho**—**. ¡Titanes, vamos!

Salimos velozmente hacia nuestro destino del modo usual que utilizábamos para persecuciones rápidas. Esto es: Starfire llevando a Robin en volandas, a Cyborg siendo transportado por Chico Bestia convertido en pterodáctilo y yo volando por mi cuenta. Usé mis poderes para rozar la mente de mis compañeros y así conocer sus emociones, llevándome varias sorpresas. Tanto Cyborg como Starfire irradiaban una tenue inquietud, complementada con una suerte de ansiedad; Chico Bestia emanaba fastidio, de seguro por ver interrumpida su sesión de videojuegos, y bastante confianza, aunque no supe determinar de qué tipo de confianza experimentaba. Robin fue el que más me asombró; en vez de toparme con un torbellino de estrés y agitación, encontré un mar de tranquilidad siendo acompañado por su usual fiereza y determinación de combate. ¿Me habría perdonado, aunque sólo fuera un poquito? Deseché ese patético y débil pensamiento con rapidez.

Luego de un rato de recorrido llegamos al lugar indicado. Unas risas bobaliconas y socarronas nos informaron al instante de que los villanos estaban adentro del supermercado, entregados al más despreocupado saqueo, como si fueran los últimos mortales sobre la Tierra. Nos acercamos con soltura, abriendo la puerta de una patada cortesía de Starfire.

**—**¡Alto! **—**gritó Robin con los puños apretados, liderando nuestra ofensiva, como siempre.

—No molesten, cerebros podridos **—**rezongó Gizmo con una sonrisa burlona, a la vez que aparecía cargado de numerosas consolas de videojuegos—. ¡Métanse en sus apestosos asuntos!

**—**¡Sí, yo te apoyo! **—**gritó Billy Numeroso, también cargado con numerosos artículos, siendo secundado por sus múltiples copias.

**—**¡Mejor ríndanse antes de que pateemos sus traseros! **—**les advirtió Cyborg con autoridad, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Los villanos pusieron mala cara ante la burla y se tensaron con claros ánimos de pelear. Nosotros nos colocamos en igual actitud, adquiriendo posiciones de combate. See-more apareció de repente por un pasillo, enarbolando una colorida revista, ajeno totalemente al ambiente agresivo que estaba presente. Al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía **—**como si dos grupos antagónicos prácticamente mostrándose los dientes no fuera prueba suficiente**—** se unió a sus compañeros, situándose junto a Kyd Wykkyd, quien lucía imperturbable, aunque algo ceñudo. Mammoth dio un paso adelante y nos increpó con ira.

**—**Les trituraremos todos sus huesos **—**gruñó el gigante, haciendo crujir amenazadoramente sus nudillos**—**. Se arrepentirán de haber aparecido por aquí.

**—**¡Eso lo veremos! ¡Titanes, al ataque! **—**exclamó Robin con energía.

Nos lanzamos al ataque con nuestro característico ímpetu. Los Cinco del Mal se encontraban muy desorganizados sin un líder claro y peleaban como podían. Los logramos derribar con relativa facilidad muchas veces, pero insistían en continuar combatiendo caóticamente.

**—**¡Separémonos! **—**propuso See-more y ágilmente aplicaron la improvisada estrategia. Nuestro equipo se sintió ligeramente descolocado durante algunos segundos por aquella maniobra, pero rápidamente nos repusimos del asombro y nos dedicamos a perseguirlos. Cada uno eligió un objetivo, separándonos también. Elegí seguir a Gizmo, ya que era el que se encontraba más cerca de mi posición y presumía que me sería muy sencillo para mí capturarlo. Por otro lado, necesitaba algo de acción para distraer mis pensamientos, por lo que retrasaría un poco el momento de la captura; necesitaba ejercicio y movimiento, simplemente aparecer y encerrarlo en mi magia no me satisfaría.

Gizmo huía de mí, confiado en su habilidad y en mi aparente poco ánimo, aunque siempre muy atento a mis movimientos. Su aparato volador le permitía hacer toda clase de maniobras en el aire y sus burlas no se hicieron esperar mucho.

—¿Qué sucede, chica gótica? —dijo con su arrogante voz socarrona—. ¿Ya estás cansada?

Anoté mentalmente el golpearlo con más fuerza por el ridículo y poco original apodo, pero no me rebajé a su nivel respondiéndole. Me mantuve en silencio, disfrutando del esfuerzo enérgico que significaba esa persecución fingida. Ya podía sentir el cansancio brindándome ese entumecimiento emocional que tanto necesitaba. Sí, hacía mucho que había enloquecido, hacía mucho tiempo…

Gizmo se desvió hacia un callejón algo tránsfugo de los alrededores, de seguro pensando que tendría más posibilidades para escapar. No existía error más típico que ese. Se podrían hacer cientos de parodias al respecto —es más, de seguro existen—, ya que era bastante evidente que huir hacia un callejón, quedando totalmente acorralado y a merced de tu enemigo, no era una estrategia muy inteligente.

—¡Atrápame si puedes, boba titán! —La risa de Gizmo hizo eco entre las estrechas paredes del callejón. Suspiré. Ya había llegado la hora de acabar con toda esa farsa y capturar al pequeño y arrogante ladrón. Podía sentir la presencia del villano escondido en la oscuridad, por lo que no me preocupé en avanzar para verlo. No lo necesitaba. Hice manar algo de energía de mis manos para encerrarlo en una burbuja de magia. Al menos aquella persecución me había servido para relajarme un poco. Después de tantos días, al fin hacía algo en lo que no estuviera involucrado Jason Todd o Red X.

Un grito de asombro y terror infantil llegó hasta mis oídos. Estaba bastante segura de que no había realizado mi conjuro, por lo que no tenía sentido que Gizmo gritase como si lo hubieran atrapado.

—Nunca estés muy segura de que no ando por ahí, Rach —susurró esa voz tan masculina e irresistible que había sido mi narcótico durante semanas.

Me acerqué unos pasos, intentando escudriñar la oscuridad, cuando me encontré de frente con Gizmo colgando de un fierro incrustado en la pared, con todos sus inventos destrozados, y a Red X de brazos cruzados y una evidente, aunque oculta sonrisa en sus labios. El chico tenía puesta su máscara, de seguro debido a la presencia del chico genio, pero estaba tan chiflada que creía poder ver sus facciones a través de ella. Sus ojos verdes brillando con emociones indescifrables, su sonrisa entre orgullosa y sincera, su cabello desordenado y tan rebelde como él.

Debo reconocer que no reaccioné en lo más mínimo. Me lo quedé observando como idiota, con una expresión impasible en el rostro, pero el corazón latiendo desenfrenado. Muchas ideas y emociones se aglomeraron en mi cabeza, enmarañándose con los insultos y gritos de Gizmo, mientras continuaba con la vista fija en el chico que había destruido mi tranquilo mundo… para construir otro increíble. Demonios, estaba tan atontada que no medía la cursilería de mis pensamientos, que en circunstancias normales me daría náuseas.

Jason se acercó un paso, vacilante, como si no estuviera seguro de lo que hacía. Mi cerebro volvió a conectarse y el nerviosismo me atacó, aunque no con demasiada fiereza. ¿Qué debía decirle? ¡Vamos, qué pregunta era esa, por Azar! Tenía que disculparme, tenía que arreglar todo lo que había estropeado, tenía que decirle…

—Jason —Sin embargo, eso fue lo único que logré balbucear, intentando controlar la entereza de mi voz. Cuando recuperara mi cordura —o lo que quedaba de ella— me arrancaría la cara de vergüenza al recordar esta situación. Él se sacó la máscara y me miró con los ojos llenos de remordimiento sin sentido.

—No digas nada —dijo atropelladamente y se situó a tan sólo unos centímetros de mí, tomándome por los brazos. Bajo la cabeza y continuó su tortuoso parlamento—: Fui un tonto, un ridículo. Tienes toda la razón… ¡no tengo ningún derecho a hablar mal de tus compañeros! Soy un ladrón, un miserable, no tenía por qué tratarte de ese modo, cuando sólo defendiste a tus amigos, es lógico. Fui un estúpido y…

No lo dejé continuar. Como si estuviera siguiendo un libreto de una mala serie cebollenta, mi razón se nubló por completo y lo besé. No fue como cuando él tomaba la iniciativa, ya que fue mucho más atolondrado e inseguro, pero igualmente electrizante. Él se tensó por completo, totalmente descolocado, pero rápidamente se aprovechó de la situación, intensificando lo que fuera tan sólo un intento de interrumpirlo.

—¡¡Guácala!! —gritó Gizmo, entre totalmente shockeado y totalmente asqueado por lo que estaba viendo—. ¡¡Hey!! ¿Ya se les pudrió lo que les quedaba de cerebro? ¡¡Sigo aquí!!

Una oleada de energía involuntaria silenció al joven villano, quien se vio sepultado por unas bolsas de basura voladoras. Cuando nos separamos, un brillo especial adornaba los ojos de Jason y podría asegurar que también los míos.

—Lamento interrupirte, pero estabas divagando —le expliqué, mientras una involuntaria sonrisa se formaba en mis labios.

—Yo quería ser el que empezara el beso —Jason se cruzó de brazos y fingió sentirse ofendido, pese a que su sonrisa lo delataba.

—No puedes ser tú siempre ¿verdad?

—Yo soy el chico rudo ¿recuerdas?

—Yo no soy precisamente Campanita.

Ambos reímos suavemente y una corriente de alivio pareció fluir entre nosotros. Me sentía en el paraíso, si es que eso era posible para alguien como yo. Sentí un impulso de volver a besar a Jason, de acariciar la piel de su rostro, de su espalda, pero reprimí esas insensatas locuras, ruborizándome levemente por siquiera tenerlas en la cabeza. De pronto, algo pareció hacer click en las cabezas de ambos y recordamos la razón de nuestro encuentro.

—Yo… lo siento —susurré con verdadera sinceridad, pero manteniendo dignamente mi voz entera y fuerte. Esperaba que mis emociones y la conexión que manteníamos fueran suficientes para que Jason comprendiera que de verdad lo sentía, que yo era la única culpable.

—No, yo lo lamento —rebatió él con triste terquedad—. No debí…

—Dejémoslo en que ambos lo sentimos mucho y que nos perdonamos ¿de acuerdo? —le corté, a sabiendas de que de ese modo no llegaríamos a ningún lado. Y también sabiendo que me querría arrancar aún más la cara si continuaba—. Sé que no me convencerás de que tienes algo de culpa y yo no podré convencerte de que yo soy la única culpable, por lo que equilibremos esos conflictos. Después de todo, supongo que ambos cometimos errores.

—Supongo que tienes razón —coincidió él, aunque sabía que seguía culpándose a sí mismo, como yo me culpaba a misma—. ¿Todo bien, entonces?

—Mejor que nunca, espero —dije con sinceridad. Luego recordé que no podríamos mantener una conversación en ese lugar—. Mis amigos están cerca…

—Lo sé, los vi —sonrió con arrogancia—. Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente ¿recuerdas? Así que te veré más tarde en tu habitación —me guiñó el ojo con picardía, ganándose un manotazo mío.

—¿Qué conversación? —inquirí con temerosa curiosidad. Él se rió ante mi reacción.

—Una que involucra a un malvado dragón púrpura.

—Ah —Mi cabeza hizo dos más dos. Sonreí con resignación—. Te veré más tarde, entonces. Procura que no te capten las cámaras de seguridad.

—¿Qué cámaras de seguridad? —se burló él—. Está bien, seré cuidadoso. No querría ponerte en problemas.

Suspiré. Ya era bastante tarde para eso, aunque en aquellos momentos toda preocupación de ese estilo había volado lejos, muy lejos. Él sonrió y colocó una mano en mi mejilla. Sus facciones reflejaban esa mezcla de rudeza y viril ternura tan suya, que tanto me encantaba.

—¡Hola! ¡Sigo estando aquí! —exclamó Gizmo, aún entre bolsas de basura, bastante aturdido, aunque terco.

Jason sonrió con malicia y se volteó hacia el villano. Su expresión ahora era dura y burlona, muy a lo "Red X".

—Sé que sigues aquí, pequeño molestoso —musitó el joven con mofa y se acuclilló para estar a su altura—. Pero si le revelas a alguien lo que pasó aquí o mi identidad… —sólo escuché un quedo susurro luego de eso. Gizmo pegó un grito de espanto y empalideció intensamente, temblando un poco.

—¡¡No!! ¡¡Todo menos eso!! —gritó espantado—. ¡No diré nada, lo juro!

—Eso es, buen chico —lo felicitó burlonamente el ladrón adolescente.

Alcé una ceja, mostrando mi asombro y curiosidad, cuando Jason se volteó a verme con una expresión más afable. Él se rió.

—Cosas de villanos, Rache —dijo por toda explicación—. Ya sabes, tengo que ser el chico duro en estas situaciones.

—Sí, claro, como digas.

—Bueno, nos vemos en un rato ¿vale? —dijo él, acercándose a mí, abrazándome por la cintura—. Te amo.

Me besó rápida y rudamente, para continuar con su farsa del "chico duro". Me guiñó un ojo y, luego de hacerle un gesto elocuente a un aterrorizado Gizmo, desapareció apretando su cinturón.

—Yo también a ti —murmuré a la nada, aunque sabía que aún así me había escuchado. Porque, a fin de cuentas, siempre me escuchaba. Suspiré. Estuve algunos minutos intentando borrar la sonrisa de idiota de mi cara —cómo la detestaba— y activé mi comunicador para avisarle a Robin que ya había atrapado a Gizmo. Me felicitó secamente, aunque me pareció que con sinceridad y me anunció que el equipo ya se estaba movilizando hacia mi posición. Cortó. Una mueca irónica se formó en mi cara al pensar que mi líder jamás imaginaría la peculiar ayuda que había recibido en la captura. Después de todo, Red X era un hombre demasiado impredecible.


	14. Aquel presente pasado

_**Agradecimientos:**_

_**Dragón:**_ ¡Muchas gracias! Insisto, nunca voy a poder agradecerte la paciencia que me tienes y la buena disposición. Ha de ser una verdadera lata que te esté asediando cada cierto tiempo con mis horrores literarios. A su vez, aprecio mucho las correcciones que haces (No sé por qué, pero nunca veo los errores xD) y la ayuda con el humor, el cual poco a poco se me va contagiando :B ¡Como a ti el auto-menosprecio! xD Como pudiste comprobar, este capítulo fue como "de relleno", pero todo tiene un sentido en esta vida y en este fic. Ojalá no te aburras de mí en un futuro próximo, porque eres mi soporte literario :D Muchas gracias nuevamente por todo lo que haces por mí, algún día te lo pagaré, en serio. xD Prometo intentar no hacer los capítulos tan melosamente melosos (mi melosidad no conoce límites xD), para hacértelo más placentero. Y vete preparando sicológicamente para el próximo capítulo. El paraíso de "tú-sabes-quienes" xD Aunque no te obligaré a leerlo… (de hecho nunca te obligo xD), porque es en verdad… turbador. Bueno, nos leemos para la próxima. ¡Adiós :D!

**BlindMaster:** Gracias por leerme y comentarme. Espero sigas disfrutando o torturándote con mi fic. Ojalá en el futuro me dejes detalles de tus impresiones, que siempre serán bienvenidas.

**Lucía y Shadow:** ¡Vaya trabajo han tenido dejándome reviews en todos los capítulos! Con uno solo bastaba saben. En uno podían hablar brevemente de todos los capítulos xD En todo caso les agradezco la dedicación, pero no se lo tomen como algo que TIENEN que hacer, porque no es una obligación, se los he dicho muchas veces. Me han dado mucha risas sus comentarios, siempre me animan a seguir escribiendo. Y tendrán que perdonarme, pero aún no termino su regalo X_X ¿pueden creerlo? ¡Soy una canalla! Prometo que lo acabaré algún día xD Trataré de forzar mi inspiración al máximo para continuarlo ¿De acuerdo? ¡Muchas gracias por leerme y ojalá sigan comentándome (por gusto, no obligación!)! ¡Saludos!

**Monocromatica:** Me alegro que te haya gustado. Aquí está la continuación, a ver qué te parece. Como siempre cualquier comentario o crítica es bienvenida. Y aquí en Chile las cosas siguen inestables, pero todo bien. Gracias por tu preocupación. ¡Saludos!

**Isabella:** Te agradezco la preocupación, pero no te agobies demasiado. Somos un pueblo luchador, en una semana ya hemos levantado lentamente varias regiones. Las imágenes que van al extranjero, siempre son las más apocalípticas, pero no todo es tan así. Ya estamos mejor, normalizándonos poco a poco. En cuanto al fic, te agradezco que te hayas dado la lata de leer. xD Sí, la actitud de Raven ha ido cambiando, pero no cantes victoria tan rápido que para tu "reconciliación" falta un capítulo más (es decir, el siguiente de este). Va a ser todo un desafío, en verdad. Gracias por la crítica, la tendré en cuenta para el futuro :D En cuanto a tu fic, ya he leído la continuación. ¡Vaya que se descontroló Robin! Me parece algo machista la opinión de ambos galanes. Ambos quieren tener a Raven con desesperación. ¡Paren, paren! ¿Y qué opina Raven? ¿No es mejor dejar que ella elija? Robin cada día me cae peor xD Y Jason hasta por ahí… los hijos son interesantes :D Luego te dejaré un comentario más detallado, lo prometo, porque ahora estoy cortísima de tiempo. Quiero ver qué seguirá en tu fic. (Qué bien que tienes una beta, siempre es útil) Y mi fic es demasiado meloso, el tuyo es más rudo y directo. Está bueno. ¡Saludos!

**Diva: **A mí también me pareció una reconciliación muy rápida, pero tenía que avanzar o me iba a quedar estancada. No te preocupes, tendrán su cuota de agonía muy pronto :K Recordemos que no están solos en el Universo y aunque Jason logre ganarse a los Titanes (que aun no logra), hay sombras acechando por allí… del pasado y del presente. Lo de Robin? Me parece que no era de vital impotancia. ¡No losé! A veces me confundo yo misma con mis propios escritos. Espero disfrutes este capítulo y sigas dándome tus sinceras opiniones. Gracias por tu preocupación por Chile :D ¡Saludos!

**Luna Delacour:** Mm… me interesó tu intriga sobre el triángulo. Yo ya tengo armado el que va a aparecer, pero de todos me parece interesante que no pensaras en el "típico" RxRxR (Robin, Raven, Red X) Me alegro mucho que te gustase el capítulo, espero poder seguir sorprendiéndote en el futuro. Gracias por tus buenos deseos hacia mi país. ¡Saludos y gracias por comentarme!

**Rieko:** No te preocupes, acá en Chile todos estamos recuperándonos con rapidez, gracias por tu preocupación. No te preocupes por los comentarios. Espero de todo corazón que estés aho0ra mejor y que cualquier pena haya sido pasajera. Si no es así, te doy toda mi fuerza y mis buenos deseos para que salgas delante de cualquier situación. ¡Te quedarás con la intriga de Gizmo! AL menos por ahora xD ¡Muchas gracias por leerme y comentar! Ojalá sigas dándome tus opiniones, siempre bienvenidas. ¡Saludos!

_**Disclaimer: **_Teen Titans no me pertenece.

_**Como siempre, este capítulo ha sido confeccionado y revisado por el ya experto ojo de mi asesor Dragón, a quien he torturado sin cesar, con estos capítulos tan romanticones y melosos. Los desafíos que ha enfrentado al leer los borradores de este fic han sido abismales, así que arrodíllense ante él, que se lo merece. Si se sonríen con alguna frase, ya saben que pertenece a él :D ¡Un abrazo grande, amigo, muchas gracias por tu ayuda y ojalá no te aburras pronto de mí! xD**_

_**Aquel presente pasado**_

Cuando regresamos a la Torre, luego de haber entregado a los Cinco del Mal a la policía —incluido un traumatizado Gizmo—, me parecía que el día resplandecía con renovada fuerza positiva. Tal vez se debiera al último encuentro con Jason o a que hubiese algo extraño en el aire, pero nunca la vida me había parecido tan plena y maravillosa. Me mordía el labio inferior para no delatar mi estado de ánimo, esbozando una sonrisa fuera de lugar; el intenso cosquilleo que percibía en mi estómago tampoco ayudaba a intentar presentar una actitud neutral.

El viento golpeando mi cara parecía realzar ese ambiente de total dicha que se había creado a mi alrededor. Era una sensación tan ridícula, irracional y ajena a mí que me avergoncé de mis propias emociones. No obstante, tampoco reprimí intensamente lo que sentía, pues me agradaba lo que percibía. Estaba en paz.

Sin embargo y, aunque hasta Robin me parecía de excelente humor, sabía que aquellas emociones eran una mera fantasía provocada por el encuentro que había tenido hacía algunos minutos. Me encontraba en una burbuja de emociones positivas, bastante irreales, que pronto colapsaría. Tarde o temprano todos los problemas e incertidumbres volverían a hacerse presentes en mi mente, todas las angustias e inquietudes sobre la situación con mi equipo volverían a acechar mi mente. Sabía que tendría que enfrentar a mis compañeros en algún momento e intentar convencerlos, todavía no sabía cómo, de que Jason era un buen tipo, alguien que merecía una oportunidad y que no podía renunciar a él.

Ahora sí estaba segura de mi decisión: no elegía a Jason o al equipo, los elegía a ambos. Eran partes de mí, como podría decirse cursimente y no podía dejar a una o a la otra. No ahora. Tal vez al comienzo, cuando todavía mis sentimientos y seguridades eran débiles, podría haber dejado a un lado a Jason, pero ahora me resultaba imposible. No asimilaba muy bien el por qué de esa imposibilidad, pero ya hacía tiempo que había dejado de encontrar respuestas coherentes a mis preguntas.

Sonreí, oculta en las sombras de mi capucha, ante lo dramático y meloso de mis pensamientos. Sentimentales. Mientras volaba, me percaté de cuánto habían cambiado mi modo de pensar, de ver la vida, el tono de mis ideas. Yo misma había cambiado demasiado. No era como si me hubiese convertido en la alegría y la esperanza personificada, pero me notaba algo más optimista que de costumbre, algo más viva… "El esplendor del primer amor", me habría dicho Jason con aquel tono que siempre usaba para burlarse de sus propias palabras, pero a la vez diciéndolas seriamente.

El primer amor. Me estremecí, burlona, al asimilar ese pensamiento. Sí, había leído en un montón de partes aquello de "el esplendor del primer amor" —incluso en libros bastante ridículos—, pero siempre me había parecido eso, ridículo. Ahora tenía que replantearme mi criterio respecto a eso. Tal vez ese cliché escondiera su verdad, como todos los clichés. Jason Tood, mi primer amor. Sonaba extrañamente bien.

Como si mi mente no hiciera otra cosa que jugar a contradecirme, de pronto evoqué la imagen de un mago de larga cabellera blanca y penetrantes ojos azules. Malchior… El dolor de su traición aún creaba un angustioso pesar en mi memoria, pero él era parte del pasado. Un pasado enterrado entre muchos pensamientos inútiles. Él no contaba, sólo había sido un trago amargo, engañosamente ilusorio que no podría definirse como "amor". Tal vez anhelo, vulnerabilidad, ilusión, pero jamás amor. Mis sentimientos por Jason eran mucho más fuertes y firmes que los que tenía por el albino, así como era mucho más sincera mi decisión.

Y recordando a Malchior, pensé con cierta curiosidad, ¿por qué Jason insistía tanto en conocer sobre él? No entendía su interés, pero ¿había algo en realidad que comprendiera sobre él? Claro que no.

Ya en la Torre, Robin pronunció unas breves palabras sobre la misión, elogiando el trabajo bien hecho e instándonos a permanecer alerta en todo momento. Luego, el petirrojo anunció que iría a confeccionar unos informes y a ordenar unos archivos, por lo que estaría ocupado hasta el almuerzo. Starfire, como impulsada por un resorte, se levantó del sillón en el que se hallaba sentada, e insistió en "acompañarle y asistirle en la labor que tenía por delante". El líder pareció pensárselo unos segundos y luego aceptó con un encogimiento de hombros y una pequeña sonrisa de resignación. Ambos salieron rápidamente rumbo a la sala de evidencias y, por alguna extraña razón, de esas que nunca me molestaba en comprender, me hizo sentir mucho mejor que las cosas entre ellos no se estuvieran arruinando por todo lo ocurrido.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, Chico Bestia también se levantó, estirándose como si estuviera en su cama, y anunció que iba a arreglarse para su cita con Tara o Terra. Se dispuso a salir, muy contento y forongo, silbando de lo lindo, cuando de pronto se detuvo en seco, como si lo hubieran paralizado en su sitio. Se volteó con lentitud, clavando sus ojos en los de su compañero mitad robot. Cyborg tenía una expresión de inocencia tan genuina en su rostro que era obvio que era fingida.

—¿Qué sucede, Chico Bestia? —preguntó el mitad robot con elocuencia—. ¿Olvidaste algo de relevancia internacional?

—No serás capaz, viejo. Sé que no serás capaz —dijo el cambiante con profunda gravedad, mientras apuntaba a su amigo con un dedo—. Cuando vuelva… todo seguirá tal como lo planeamos.

—O tal vez decida olvidar el plan y hacerme con el poder antes de que vuelvas, sólo para molestarte.

—Lo querías tanto como yo, Cy. Estarías perjudicándote a ti mismo también. ¡Estamos en el mismo barco, viejo! ¡Si me hundo, te hundes conmigo! —exclamó Chico Bestia con dramatismo, mientras fulminaba al moreno con sus ojos verdes.

Había contemplado aquella misteriosa discusión con la pasividad del espectador que no siente el menor interés por lo que observa. Aún sentía esa utópica paz y plenitud que me había invadido y ese agradable aturdimiento me había mantenido algo alejada de la realidad todo ese tiempo. Sin embargo, cuando logré reconectarme con mi entorno, comprendí al instante lo ridículo e infantil de aquella discusión, que ya comenzaba a aumentar su volumen.

—Por favor, díganme que esto no es por ese tonto programa de juegos —repuse con cansancio.

Ambos muchachos me miraron con el escándalo del que tiene frente a sí a un blasfemo del demonio. Luego se miraron entre sí y volvieron a mirarme, esta vez como si hubiera asesinado al Papa.

—No sabes de lo que hablas —me dijo Chico Bestia, cual si estuviera hablando de seguridad nacional—. La importancia de esto escapa totalmente a tus parámetros de comprensión.

—Sin duda —contesté con monotonía—. Discúlpeme, su Eminencia, por intentar escudriñar los misterios que yacen en el televisor.

—No es divertido, Raven —murmuró Cyborg en similar estado de ánimo que el cambiante—. Es mejor que dejes a los hombres pensar y discutir sobre esto ¿eh?

—Claro. Ojalá resuelvan los problemas que afectan a nuestra sociedad, expertos.

Me dirigí a mi habitación, algo incrédula por haber participado en esa discusión sin el menor sentido, pero con el espíritu bastante liviano. Una pequeña sonrisa adornaba mi rostro y ni siquiera la imagen mental de Robin, enfadado por mi culpa, logró borrarla por completo. Tal vez era cierta toda esa tontería del "esplendor del primer amor" y otras cursilerías semejantes, porque no se me ocurría otra explicación lógica para mi ilógico comportamiento.

Cuando ya me acercaba a mi cuarto, percibí una presencia conocida. El corazón me dio un vuelco y comenzó a bombear sangre como loco, a la vez que un cosquilleo nervioso hacía de las suyas con mi estómago. Jason estaba en mi habitación. Fruncí el ceño durante algunos segundos. Ya venía siendo hora de que me acostumbrara a estar cerca de él, porque si me iban a dar cosquillas cada vez que estaba con él… Luego sonreí con malicia. Esperaba que no estuviera pensando, el muy ingenuo, que me tomaría por sorpresa; bastante él sabía acerca de mis poderes y la conexión que manteníamos.

Me planté frente a mi puerta, respiré hondo varias veces para estar segura de que mantendría todo bajo control y adquirí una expresión impasible, para hacerle ver que no me había sorprendido en lo más mínimo. Cuando ya tuve la certeza de que tenía todo en orden, abrí la puerta y eché una rápida ojeada alrededor. De improviso sentí que un brazo me halaba con violencia y fui "succionada" hacia el interior de mi propio cuarto.

En menos de lo que tardaría en decir "¡Oye!" me vi acorralada contra una pared, con Jason besándome como si quisiera sacarme el cerebro. Nunca había comprendido esa expresión —aunque la había leído varias veces— hasta ese preciso momento, en que Jason prácticamente parecía querer devorarme o abducirme, no sabía bien. Mis libros salieron volando por los aires, debido a la intensidad de mis emociones, aunque no me percaté conscientemente de ello sino hasta después. Sentía que algo ardía en mi rostro y pronto comprendí que estaba ruborizada, tal vez por la sorpresa o por las manos rápidas del ojiverde, que nunca habían aprendido a comportarse. No sabía por qué simplemente no había apartado a Jason, en vez de seguirle en su brusco-apasionado juego, pero jamás había razonado cuando él hacía cosas como esas.

Luego de un minuto o dos horas, en aquel estado no había noción posible del tiempo, mi tráquea empezó a reclamarme la falta de aire y comencé a jadear, en busca del vital elemento. Jason parecía tener un conducto aparte para el oxígeno, pues no parecía afectado en lo más mínimo por no haber respirado durante todo ese tiempo, continuando con aquella escena. Eso comprobaba mi teoría de que Jason era un alien, claramente. Yo estaba respirando como si hubiera tragado agua y debí apartarlo con determinación para recobrar algo del aliento. Lo miré con cierto fastidio, a la vez que él me sonreía de oreja a oreja con malicia, aunque también jadeaba.

Él volvió a acercarse, siendo repelido por mis ahora conocedores brazos, colocando las manos en alto para indicar que no tenía malas intenciones.

—Si esto fuera una novela, apuesto a que los lectores amarían que este "momento" subiera a otro nivel más…interesante. —Sonreía con tal picardía que no pude sino lanzar un bufido de desdén y, a la vez, de vergüenza.

—Pues que Trigon se los trague, porque eso no va a pasar —mascullé con severidad.

Él bajó un poco los hombros y puso una cara de total tristeza, como un cachorro apaleado. Lo miré con fastidio, nuevamente. Él no cambió su expresión, volviéndola más miserable —y tierna, dentro de lo que cabe— a cada segundo. Suspiré.

—No hoy… —especifiqué. Él volvió a esbozar su sonrisa radiante—. Degenerado.

Él no se dio por aludido y siguió sonriendo como estúpido. Volví a suspirar y me esforcé por tranquilizar mi respiración y mi débito cardíaco, que seguían bastante descontrolados debido a su "ataque" reciente.

—Soy bueno ¿verdad?

—Te amas a ti mismo ¿verdad? —pregunté manteniendo mis brazos extendidos para que no volviera a emboscarme. Él hizo un gesto indicando que era obvio que sí—. Y… ¿Qué se supone que fue eso de recién?

—Vendetta, Rachel, vendetta —indicó, paseándose por el cuarto—. Fue la revancha por tu beso del callejón. —No entendía nada y se lo hice saber—. ¡Yo soy el hombre, el macho dominante! No puedes iniciar un beso así como así, sin esperar que yo responda luego.

—Idiota.

—Soy las leyes de la naturaleza, Rach. No puedes hacer nada —Suspiró con pesar, como si sufriera terriblemente por mi situación—. Así es la vida.

No sabía si golpearlo o echarme a reír.

—Ya, Rey de la Selva, ¿qué tal si dejas de decir tonterías y te comportas como un hombre civilizado? —inquirí con una sonrisa disimulada. Él me devolvió el gesto con sinceridad y volvió a pasearse por mi habitación, a sus anchas. Yo me dispuse a ordenar todos los libros que habían quedado esparcidos por el suelo ante la escena de "dominio masculino" de Jason. Él, con cierta reticencia divertida, comenzó a ayudarme. Cuando ye terminamos de acomodar todo, que no era poco, Jason se levantó y avanzó hasta mi cama, a la cual se lanzó de lleno. Luego, como si estuviera en su propia casa, se colocó las manos detrás de la nuca y me observó con inocencia.

¡Descarado!

—¿Desea algo, su Excelencia? ¿Le abanico con una palma? —inquirí con sarcasmo, a un tiempo que me cruzaba de brazos.

—¡Eso sería fantabuloso, plebeya! —respondió con una sonrisa regia, muy ufano de su nuevo rol.

Un plan genial comenzó a germinar en mi mente, por lo que le sonreí a Jason con toda la inocencia de la que fui capaz —seguro que no mucha— y me senté a su lado, un poco alejada, pero simulando que había olvidado el asunto. Él pareció complacido con su propia habilidad y siguió con su farsa de rey. Yo miré al techo y sonreí con maldad. Un poco de mi energía se deslizó disimuladamente hasta él y de un solo golpe derribé al rey de su trono. Jason fue a dar al suelo con un grito de asombro, cayendo como un saco de papas.

—¡¡Oye!! ¿Qué te pasa? —protestó con total indignación.

—¿Decía, su Excelencia? —me burlé desde las alturas celestiales de mi cama—. Para que aprendas a respetar mi habitación.

—¡Sólo me subí a la cama! —gritó como histérico.

—¿Me pediste permiso? —pregunté, enfadándome ligeramente.

—¡Sólo es una cama!

—Bueno, ¡eso sólo es el suelo! Ahora deja de quejarte y levántate con dignidad.

Se cruzó de piernas y brazos en el suelo y miró hacia un rincón, enfurruñado totalmente. Negué con la cabeza, semi sonriendo, aunque en mi fuero interno esperaba que no se produjera otra ridícula discusión desastrosa debido a mi pequeña jugarreta. Si recordaba bien nuestra "súper pelea", debía admitir que nos habíamos reconciliado con increíble rapidez. Casi de forma mágica, inverosímil. Tal vez porque nuestra pelea también había sido inverosímil, ridícula, sin sentido, aunque había ocasiones en que ésas resultaban ser las peores. Fruncí el ceño al ver la silueta aún silenciosa de Jason y comencé a inquietarme.

—Ey, sólo era una broma —susurré con algo de inseguridad. No me apetecía crear otro conflicto por mi orgullo—. No era para que te… —Me interrumpí al notar que Jason hacía esfuerzos hercúleos para no reírse—. Eres un tarado ¿lo sabías?

—¡Tú empezaste! —me acusó infantilmente, levantándose con rapidez—. Además, tenía que vengarme por todas esas veces que tú me hiciste lo mismo: fingir estar enojada para molestarme. ¡Para que veas lo que se siente!

Suspiré con cansancio. A veces Jason y yo actuábamos como verdaderos niños. Él volvió a pasearse por la habitación y se detuvo junto al atril adornado con la rosa de papel.

—Oye, poniéndonos serios… —indicó él—. ¿Qué hay sobre esto?

Me sorprendí que él hubiera asociado correctamente la rosa con el tema que teníamos pendiente. Con un gesto le transmití mi sorpresa.

—Hice mi tarea —respondió simplemente—. Digamos que hice algunas averiguaciones por ahí. Pero aún quiero que me lo cuentes tú.

—Es una larga historia —le advertí.

—¿Me ves yendo a algún lado? —bromeó, mientras se acercaba nuevamente a la cama y me miraba con un signo de interrogación flotándole entre las facciones. Figurativamente hablando, claro. Le hice un gesto, indicándole que tenía permiso para sentarse, divertida por su mueca de fastidio. Cuando se acomodó dijo—: Quiero que me lo cuentes con lujo de detalles.

—¿Por qué tanto interés? —pregunté, extrañada.

—Con lujo de detalles —se limitó a repetir.

Suspiré. Los recuerdos de Malchior acudieron a mi mente lentamente, haciéndome despegar de la realidad, por lo que debí luchar para no evadirme con ellos. Después de todo, era simplemente contar una historia del pasado. Eso ya no volvería a suceder jamás, no volvería nunca a mirar al mago de ojos azules ni al dragón púrpura. Ya no.

—De acuerdo. Todo empezó luego de una batalla con Cardíaco. —Lo miré de forma interrogante; él asintió con la cabeza, indicando que lo conocía—. Estábamos en la Torre y uno de mis compañeros me dijo un comentario… poco afortunado.

Me miró con curiosidad, con claro interés de saber sobre aquel comentario. Sin embargo, prefería no poner a prueba la no-paciencia de Jason respecto a mis compañeros, por lo que decidí ignorarlo y obviar esa información.

—Para abreviar, digamos que no era uno de mis mejores días; no me sentía demasiado bien.

—¿Fue Robin? —me interrumpió bruscamente, a la vez que sus ojos brillaban con cólera reprimida.

—No, no lo fue —dije con cierto fastidio. Decidí no decirle que había sido Chico Bestia, porque no quería que su rechazo a Robin se extendiera a otro de mis amigos. Jason era demasiado rencoroso con mis compañeros, sin siquiera conocerlos—. No importa quién fue. ¿Puedo seguir?

—Claro. —Lo miré con cierta desconfianza. Por alguna razón sabía que estaría al acecho de cualquier desliz mental para poder desenmascarar al autor del "poco afortunado comentario". Debería procurar ser cuidadosa con mis pensamientos.

—Bueno, el punto era que mi estado de ánimo era más bien apagado, así que decidí retomar la lectura que se había visto interrumpida por la pelea —Y muchas otras cosas más, recordé con algo de diversión—. De hecho, tenía el libro en mis manos. Sin embargo, "el asunto" —hice las comillas con las manos para que comprendiera bien— seguía dándome vueltas en la cabeza y, sin darme mucha cuenta, comencé a hablar conmigo misma… A que no adivinas que pasó después —lo reté con un suspiro y una sonrisa.

Él se la pensó unos segundos, adquiriendo una expresión serie y misteriosa que acentuó mi disimulada sonrisa. Finalmente se encogió de hombros y rió sarcásticamente.

—No lo sé, a ver… ¡El libro te respondió! —rió con más ganas, ante su supuestamente inverosímil ocurrencia.

—Exacto —contesté, ligeramente sorprendida y fastidiada porque lo hubiera adivinado tan rápido.

El rostro de Jason pareció caricaturizarse por la sorpresa.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Eso es imposible! —gritó, gesticulando teatralmente.

—Eso mismo pensé yo —admití, recordando ese memorable instante en el que creí que me había vuelto definitivamente loca—. Lo tiré al suelo, soltándolo como si quemara.

—¿Te asustaste? —preguntó Jason acercándose hasta que su nariz rozó mi mejilla; su tono de voz era una mezcla de burla y picardía.

—Digamos que me pilló desprevenida —aclaré con dignidad—. ¿Cuántos libros que hablen tienes en tu casa?

—¿Gritaste? —Su sonrisa era casi insultante.

—¿A qué vienen esas preguntas? —pregunté, ya harta.

Él me revolvió el pelo con infantil entusiasmo, una costumbre a la cual ya me había resignado, y se volvió a recostar en mi cama, con ambas manos en la nuca y los ojos cerrados. Yo me encontraba sentada a su lado, admirándolo a través de mis ocultos y seguro pensamientos. Continué:

—Luego de un breve intercambio de palabras, descubrí la verdad detrás de aquel momento surrealista: no era un libro parlante, sino un hombre; un hechicero que había sido encerrado hacía mil años en ese libro debido a la maldición de un dragón. O al menos, eso me hizo creer —puntualicé con un dejo de amargura.

Jason lucía algo contrariado.

—¡¡Fiu!! —silbó con desdén—. ¡Mil años! Debía de ser más que un esqueleto.

Solté una discreta carcajada.

—Lucía como de veinte —repliqué divertida.

Jason murmuró algo ininteligible entre dientes. Negué con la cabeza e hice "transmitir" un retrato mental del joven mago a partir de mis mejores recuerdos. Sólo lo había contemplado algunas veces en las ilustraciones del libro, pero tenía cada detalle guardado en mi mente: largo cabello blanco que le caía hasta la mitad de la espalda y que casi cubría sus ojos, de un celeste intenso. Su mirada era oscura, enigmática, cargada de secretos. Siempre me había intrigado su semblante tan profundo. Una bufanda negra cubría su boca y portaba una brillante armadura, con una gallarda y gótica letra "M" en su pecho…

Me detuve en seco al notar que, en mi rara ensoñación, había utilizado más adjetivos de los que hubiera querido y mi pulso se había acelerado. Me sentí profundamente perturbada por aquellas reacciones y con agitación dirigí mis ojos a los de Jason, quien tenía el ceño bastante fruncido, pero no parecía demasiado enfadado. Era obvio que no había escuchado mis pensamientos, porque de otro modo, estaría echando humo por las orejas.

—No me gusta —determinó, hosco—. Es feísimo.

—¿Celoso? —Era mi turno de devolverle la mano; yo sonreía con burla.

El chico se incorporó de la indignación que le provocó mi pregunta.

—¿¡Yo?! —aulló, caricaturizándose otra vez—. ¿De qué, por favor? ¡Si ese tipo era horrible! ¡Parecía mujer!

Lo miré con reprobación. Era evidente que Jason no estaba razonando, sólo estaba ahogado por los celos. Esa idea se sintió bien y rara a la vez. Sin embargo, apartando todo aquello, no podía concordar con él; si sacaba a Malchior de todo contexto, situación o memoria y lo contemplaba así, sin más, no podía negar que era un hombre de increíble atractivo.

Me cuidé, eso sí, de no dejar que Jason conociera esos pensamientos —me turbaban incuso a mí— y luego de esperar a que se volviera a acomodar, continué el relato.

—Charlamos de muchas cosas, la afinidad surgió al instante. Ambos éramos del mismo mundo, similares, oscuros; ambos necesitábamos de alguien que nos comprendiera. Yo creí que él era el fin de mi soledad, de mi exilio… él era todo lo que había soñado —No me había percatado del tono agónico de mis palabras hasta que Jason aferró una de mis manos—. Sin embargo, había un problema: él seguía cautivo en el libro. Me enseñó un hechizo y pude sacarlo en forma de un hombre de papel…

—¡A ver, para, para! —me cortó Jason, confundido—. ¿Un hombre de papel?

Nuevamente le envié un retrato mental. Intenté no recordar la ansiedad que había sentido cuando vi las hojas del libro formar su cuerpo o la emoción, casi el dolor, que percibí cuando él abrió los ojos. Sacudí la cabeza, alterada.

—Y encima calvo —oí refunfuñar a Jason.

—No obstante —continué con una sonrisa resignada—, ninguno de los dos estaba satisfecho con esa solución. No había roto la maldición y él no era completamente libre. Para conseguir eso se requería de mayor poder, magia diferente que yo desconocía. Malchior, pese a conocer los hechizos apropiados, estaba incapacitado para hacer magia. Pero podía enseñar y nunca contaría con alumna más dedicada. Ardía en deseos de aprender, de liberarlo, de sentirlo a mi lado —Solté un involuntario bufido de desdén, recordando con ira esa debilidad—. Él era un hombre encantador, en el literal sentido de la palabra, y un maestro paciente. Luego de una semana logré dominar el hechizo. —Decidí omitir el diálogo de la magia negra, que aún me era muy amargo y doloroso—. Al pronunciarlo, y demasiado tarde, me di cuenta de que me había equivocado: había liberado a un dragón o, mejor dicho, a un hombre con el poder de transformarse en dragón que sólo me había usado para sus propósitos. Lo volví a encerrar y… fin de la historia.

Pasaron un par de segundos, de esos que parecen verdaderas eternidades, de silencio. Me había desplazado hasta el borde de la cama y miraba mis pies como si fueran la cosa más fascinante que hubiera visto jamás. Jason se incorporó y se situó a mi lado; su aura irradiaba una clara preocupación.

—Él te rompió el corazón —susurró quedamente, casi con tristeza.

¡No me digas!, quise decir; sin embargo, no respondí: me sentía atrapada por aquel presente pasado. Parecía volver a estar cautiva en el puño del dragón, oyendo sus venenosas e hirientes palabras. Evocaba a la perfección las disculpas de Chico Bestia, el dolor que latía junto a mi corazón… Endurecí mi semblante, enfadada conmigo misma y me obligué a volver a la realidad. Malchior era pasado; sólo Jason era importante ahora. Mi presente y, con el favor de Azar, mi futuro.

—Maldito bastardo —masculló el ojiverde con rabia mal contenida—, menos mal que lo aniquilaste, porque si no yo te juro que lo hubiera… —Se interrumpió y me miró como si acabara de percatarse de algo—. ¡Ey, no me dijiste si lo destruiste!

—Porque no lo hice —repuse con simpleza; lo sentí tensarse a mi lado—. Sigue en ese baúl, encerrado en su libro blanco —Indiqué con la mano el cofre.

Jason tardó unos instantes en reaccionar. Lucía como si le hubieran dado una bofetada en plena cara.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué lo dejaste vivir, Rachel?

Me encogí de hombros.

—No lo sé —reconocí—, en ese momento esa posibilidad no se me cruzó por la cabeza. Lo único que quería era olvidarme de todo… —"De él", pensé, pero supe callármelo—. Además, no hubiera querido convertirme en una asesina; ya tengo suficientes pecados a cuenta, gracias.

—Y, ¿qué hay de la rosa? —inquirió Jason, señalándola—. ¿Qué significa para ti ahora?

Pensé en la respuesta algunos instantes. ¿Qué significaba ahora que mi corazón volvía a latir, que mi alma parecía renacer, que tenía al hombre que amaba a mi lado?

—Es un recordatorio de cuánto duelen los errores —dije con gravedad— y… de que el amor siempre cuesta caro.

—Eres masoquista —repuso él con contrariedad, a la vez que rodeaba mis hombros con un brazo.

—Y tú un pesado, pero igual te aguanto.

Él se rió con ganas.

—Toucheé —dijo, a la vez que apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro.

Como había pensado en muchas ocasiones, podría estar eternamente junto a él, tan sólo disfrutando de su compañía, escuchando su respiración y sintiendo mi cuerpo estrechado contra el suyo. Se había convertido, lentamente, en una necesidad, una adicción para mí. Sabía que tarde o temprano eso me pasaría la cuenta, pero en aquellos momentos era lo último que quería pensar. Después de todo, todo el dolor estaba cautivo en un cofre sellado en un rincón.

—No se repetirá, Rachel —murmuró Jason con seria vehemencia.

—¿Qué?

—Esa historia que me acabas de contar… no se repetirá —aseguró, mirándome con intensidad—. Lo prometo, voy a destruir esa rosa.

Al instante supe que estaba hablando en sentido figurado; me sentía traspasada por sus ojos, la fuerza de su mirada me hacía estremecer levemente. Él sonrió y apoyó sus labios en mi frente. Inmediatamente después, él deshizo el abrazo que me retenía y se levantó con decisión, llevándose una mano al cinturón, donde colgaba su máscara. Me di cuenta de lo que pretendía y me extrañé.

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunté, levantándome también.

Él me sonrió con un dejo de tristeza y me hizo un gesto de resignación.

—Tengo un "trabajito" pendiente, Rach —Mis ojos se ensombrecieron, pero intenté reprimir toda demostración—. Lo siento, en verdad, pero se me hizo tarde y no tengo otra opción. Tengo que hacerlo. ¡Pero no te preocupes! Seré cuidadoso, no haré activar su alarma.

Suspiré, resignada. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Detenerlo? ¿Rogarle que dejara esa vida? No, no podía. Lo único que estaba en mis manos era desearle buena suerte, aunque sonara irónico, e indicarle que tuviera cuidado.

—Te amo, Jason —mi voz tembló cuando pronuncié esas palabras; por lo general, era él quien comenzaba ese tipo de diálogos.

—Yo también me amo, Rach —bromeó él para intentar levantarme el ánimo. Yo sonreí—. Sabes que también te amo ¿verdad? —Yo asentí con la cabeza, cansinamente. Él se acercó y tomando mi cara entre sus manos me besó suavemente.

—Cuídate, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Qué podría dañar a un dios como yo? —fanfarroneó él, a la vez que se ponía su máscara—. Nos vemos luego.

Él desapareció luego de unos segundos, dejándome con una sensación algo extraña en el pecho. Tal vez se debiera a la conversación que mantuvimos o a su rápida despedida, pero no me sentía especialmente bien. Su condición de ladrón y la mía nunca me habían parecido tan reales como en esos momentos. Sacudí la cabeza, no me hacía bien reflexionar tanto sobre los mismos tópicos. Pronto oí que Cyborg llamaba a almorzar. Después de todo, tal vez sólo fueran malas ideas las mías… tal vez sólo fuera que la sombra de Malchior, su rosa de papel, había vuelto a enroscarse en mi corazón, hiriéndome con su memoria. Tal vez…


	15. Como ante el altar

_**Disclaimer: Teen Titans no me pertenece.**_

_**Nota de la Autora: **_¡Lamento la tardanza! Colegio, asuntos, ¡en fin! Mil cosas. Ahora ando muy apuradita, así que luego edito los agradecimientos. ¡Saludos!

_**Como frente al altar**_

Durante las siguientes dos semanas, la vida en la Torre transcurrió con una tranquilidad casi ridícula; tanto era así que incluso yo, una amante del silencio y la calma, me sentía tan descolocada que me encontraba continuamente en estado de alerta, a la espera de que "la bomba" estallase. Era francamente inverosímil, era como si nada hubiera ocurrido nunca, como si jamás me hubiera enamorado de un ladrón, como si todo siguiera su curso natural.

Chico Bestia, cuando no compartía o jugaba videojuegos con Cyborg, pasaba su tiempo libre con Tara, quien, según pregonaba el chico, cada día parecía estar más a gusto con él, más confiada, más desenvuelta. El muchacho juraba a pies juntillas que en un escaso tiempo la rubia volvería al equipo. La idea no estaba entre mis favoritas, era cierto, pero… ¿quién era yo, en especial ahora, para rechazarla? Al cambiante se le veía muy contento y eso contribuía al ambiente de extraña paz.

Cyborg estaba más animado que de costumbre, realizaba reformas a su "bebé" —el auto T— de forma más frecuente, invirtiendo su tiempo en comprar nuevas piezas, patear a Chico Bestia en los videojuegos y establecer largas comunicaciones con los Titanes del Este. Estaba casi segura de que esas "comunicaciones de cortesía" no tenían otro fin que el de charlar con Abeja. Hacía algunos días que en la Torre se habían notado las intenciones del moreno, pero , por una extraña consideración, antes desconocida para los Titanes, nadie mencionó nada en presencia del mitad metal. Quizás hablar de "relaciones" no era lo más apropiado, considerando las extrañas circunstancias.

Robin y Starfire, en tanto, conjugaban tiempos a solas, en el cine o algún parque, con arduas sesiones de investigación y rastreo de villanos. Robin estaba acostumbrado a ese esquema de trabajo duro y solitario —lo descolocaba, más que nada, las continuas salidas con su novia—, pero a Starfire le llevó algún tiempo habituarse al modo de trabajo del petirrojo, que solía hacerlo todo solo. Sin embargo, y por esos milagros de la vida, la alienígena logró que su novio aceptara su presencia y ayuda, lo que se tradujo en un mayor desarrollo de su relación. No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo lograba apreciar esos detalles "amorosos" con tanta precisión, pero supongo que mi ojo se había entrenado en esas pequeñeces durante ese tiempo. La idea me incomodaba si la mantenía demasiado tiempo en mi cabeza, por lo que la deseché rápidamente. Suponía que a lo largo del tiempo me iría acostumbrando a tener Raven y amor o enamorada en la misma oración.

Y refiriéndome a esos temas, tan poco míos, pero propios a la vez, debía admitir que mi relación con Jason había llegado a una etapa extraña, que me alarmaba y asustaba a un tiempo. Al tener una libertad limitada, Jason siempre acudía a mi habitación —aunque algunas veces nos diéramos un gustito, escapando a algún lugar al aire libre—; al principio, todo marchó de maravillas o tan de maravillas como podría marchar una relación de ese estilo. Trataba de disimular mi tensión, aquella que me causaba la perspectiva de que mis amigos tomaran decisiones extremas, ante él, pero intuía que de todas formas él se enteraba. No por nada nuestra conexión existía.

Por otro lado, los últimos días lo había notado bastante distante y mucho más silencioso. Solía ser bromista y arrogante, pero últimamente había estado huraño, alejado y una sombra de incertidumbre parecía nublar sus ojos. Me había asustado, pero creía haberlo ocultado bien. ¿Qué estaría preocupando a Jason? ¿Qué tema estaría inquietándolo? Durante las noches, tiempo durante la cual las defensas mentales solían estar más menguadas, había intentado acceder a su mente —luego de incontables dudas acerca de si era o no correcto—, pero me había topado con una feroz barrera que me había llevado a la desesperación. ¿Qué estaba ocultándome? Trataba de convencerme que estaba siendo paranoica e histérica, pero la ansiedad me consumía.

Me sometí a numerosas sesiones de meditación, con la intención de permanecer lo más relajada posible ante todos, pues un escándalo o una escena era lo que menos deseaba en aquellos instantes. Tenía que ser un poco más fría, pensar con raciocinio y convencerme de que no había nada que temer. Después de todo, no había nada que temer ¿verdad?

Suspiré. No me estaba sirviendo de nada pensar, mientras observaba mi completamente liso techo. Debían ser cerca de las diez de la mañana y el desayuno me pesaba en el estómago, como si me hubiera comido un yunque. Tenía la teoría de que esa desagradable sensación se debía a un asunto meramente psicológico… es decir, mis trastornos emocionales y mentales repercutían en mi cuerpo. Inspiré profundamente un par de veces y traté de encontrarle lógica a toda la situación que vivía.

Mis amigos parecían moverse entre el rechazo total a mi relación con Jason y su aceptación resignada, pero no podía confiarme en que el ardor de la "súper pelea con Robin" hubiera cesado. Por otro lado, Starfire me había confiado que con los chicos habían creado un plan para aplacar al enmascarado y hacerlo aceptar la situación lentamente. No apostaría mi alma por aquel inestable plan, pero podría decirse que me aligeraba un poco… me sentía agradecida por mis amigos.

Por contraparte, estaba un impredecible Jason, que cada día estaba más distante y extraño, colocándome totalmente histérica. Debía reconocer que mis emociones se hallaban más estables y fluidas y mis poderes no me traicionaban tan a menudo, pero temores como los que el ojiverde me provocaban, hacían estallar muchas cosas. Fruncí el ceño, contrariada con el techo que no me ayudaba. ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer? Yo no era tan ociosa ni me quedaba haciendo nada, mientras contemplaba la inmortalidad del concreto… Debía colocarme en movimiento, leer algo, escribir, meditar, ¡siempre había cosas útiles que hacer en la vida! En especial en la mía.

Azar, era evidente que necesitaba meditación. Mis agitados pensamientos iban a volverme loca —si se partía de la base de que aún estaba cuerda, claro— y ya comenzaba a sentir esa expectante intranquilidad que caracterizaba al principio de un caos emocional. Volví a suspirar y comencé a levitar, cruzada de piernas.

—Azarath, Mitrion, Zintos —susurré acompasadamente, mientras percibía que poco a poco el entorno se desdibujaba, dejando paso a una tranquila oscuridad—. Azarath, Metrion, Zintos… Azarath, Metrion, Zintos… Azararth, Metrion…

—¡¡¡Zintos!!! —Pegué un grito y caí al suelo estrepitosamente, mientras una sonora carcajada resonaba por toda mi habitación—. ¡Debiste ver tu cara!

Como siempre, tardé unos cuantos segundos en procesar la información en mi cerebro y cuando lo hice, una mezcla de alivio y enfado se enredaron en mi pecho. Me levanté con toda la dignidad que alcancé a reunir y enfrenté la mirada de mi "atacante". Jason estaba igual de radiante que siempre, con sus ojos destellando hilaridad y arrogancia. Me quedé tan descolocada por su expresión de genuina alegría y espontaneidad, que me lo quedé mirando con un estupendo signo de interrogación marcado metafóricamente en mi rostro.

—¿Qué? ¿Tengo una araña en la cara? —bromeó el chico, algo turbado por mi insistente mirada, pero disimulándolo con la broma.

Sacudí ligeramente la cabeza, tratando de sacar cualquier pensamiento de extrañeza de mi mente e intentando concentrarme en el presente. Tal vez habían sido sólo ideas mías y que Jason jamás había estado taciturno o alejado; tal vez, simplemente era yo la que estaba extraña —lo que no sería novedad. Él continuó escudriñando mi rostro, y mis pensamientos, en busca de aquello que me había sorprendido, pero no le di la oportunidad, intentando desarrollar el don para "cambiar el tema".

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté con un tono de voz que pretendía no sonar a reproche—. Por lo general no vienes tan temprano.

Él se demoró algunos segundos en responder, lo que me indicó que su visita tenía un carácter especial o distinto a los demás; me alarmé. No obstante, traté de alejar esa emoción poco útil, argumentando que si hubiera decidido algo poco afortunado, no estaría tan alegre. O eso intentaba creer, al menos.

—Tengo algunos asuntos que atender, si quieres la verdad —reconoció con un tono más serio que reavivó mis miedos—. Asuntos muy importantes.

—¿Algo que desees compartir? —aventuré con cierto recelo.

Él se encogió de hombros. Su actitud se entenebrecía a cada segundo; sentí que mi estómago se retorcía de pánico y que mi corazón se aceleraba. Me reprendí mentalmente por esas reacciones tan infantiles.

—No lo sé. Es algo complicado.

Asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de abordar el tema. Una barrera invisible me impedía ser directa, una suerte de impedimento emocional: no estaba segura de si quería saber lo que Jason ocultaba. ¿Cómo podía haber llegado con una actitud tan explosiva y alegre y haber cambiado tanto, en pocos minutos?

Me armé de valor durante unos segundos y decidí que quería la verdad por sobre todo.

—¿Qué sucede, Jason? —Mi tono de voz era firme y me enorgullecí por no vacilar.

Él estaba tan opacado y su expresión era tan amarga, que creía que iba a enloquecer de ansiedad. ¿¡Porque no decía lo que fuera que estuviese pensando?! ¡Lindo momento para bloquearme el acceso a sus pensamientos! No obstante de todo ello, me mantuve serena, echando mano a mi milenario auto control.

Jason me sostuvo la mirada un instante y luego una traviesa sonrisa se insinuó en sus labios, descolocándome nuevamente.

—¡Te asusté! —exclamó, muy complacido consigo mismo, a un tiempo que me apuntaba graciosamente con el dedo. Mi expresión se descompuso en una mezcla de resentimiento y alivio. Prevaleció el primero en mi rostro, endureciéndose con molestia por la doble guasa, pero en el fondo de mi corazón, reinaba el más cálido alivio.

—No fue divertido —le dije con mordacidad—. No conoces los límites de lo aceptable.

—¡Oh, vamos, no te irás a enojar por eso! —musitó con cierta presunción que no me agradó—. Fue una broma inocente.

—No fue inocente —le rebatí; no quería que nuestra discusión llegara a mayores, cuando en realidad no me sentía tan enojada, pero tampoco quería dejarle pasar aquello—. Jugaste conmigo. —Decidí que "jugaste con mis sentimientos" sonaba demasiado cursi y ridículo.

Él me miró con culpabilidad.

—Bueno, si lo dices así… no suena bien —reconoció arrepentido—. Pero esa no era la idea… ¡transgiversaste mi broma!

Negué con la cabeza.

—Sabes que no es así —repuse con suavidad.

Él hizo una mueca de dolor y se cruzó de brazos, pensativo. Una leve sonrisa se insinuó en mi rostro, una sonrisa de comprensión y felicidad. Él me devolvió el gesto, con un desconcertante alivio chispeando en sus ojos rebeldes.

—Odio sentirme como idiota —musitó él, estrechándome entre sus brazos.

Solté una poco diplomática, aunque suave, carcajada.

—Imagínate yo: parecer idiota frente al idiota —bromeé con una sonrisa irónica. Él me estrechó con algo más de fuerza, riendo.

—Tu idiota —puntualizó, teatralizando mis palabras, hasta hacerlas de un romanticismo empalagoso—. Vaya, nunca me había dado cuenta hasta ahora de lo estúpido de esa frase.

Rodé los ojos. Pronto nos separamos. Él se disculpó con histriónica formalidad, intentando redimir su culpa. Le seguí el juego durante algunos minutos, mientras parte de mi mente no dejaba de acicatearme con el asunto del "por qué de la intempestiva visita de Jason". Nos besamos. Intenté no repetir esa oración en mi mente, porque aún no lograba asimilarla del todo.

Ambos nos sentamos en la cama —con mi expreso permiso, claramente—, esperando a que el chico se explicara, pues para ninguno era desconocido que su llegada tenía algo de especial. Algo que no lograba identificar. Algo que no sabía si era bueno o malo, pero que, tarde o temprano, tenía que saber.

Él suspiró, sonriente.

—Bueno, como de seguro has estado pensando todo este tiempo, ha llegado un momento especial —comenzó con intensidad, sin hacer contacto visual conmigo. Sentí que mis nervios hacían de las suyas, pero procuré ocultarlo—. Es posible que te hayas percatado de que he estado algo alejado últimamente, algo distante —Estupendo, resultaba que no habían sido sólo ideas mías; la ansiedad provocaba que apretara con excesiva fuerza la mano de Jason, que aferraba la mía de forma trémula—. También te debes de haber dado cuenta de que he tenido numerosos "trabajos" en el último tiempo que me han mantenido muy ocupado…

Asentí con la cabeza, secamente. Una curiosa frialdad se había instalado en mi pecho, aquel frío tan característicamente mío, helando la profundidad de mis pupilas. Hacía mucho que no experimentaba ese vacío tan propio de mi trastornada personalidad, de aquella Raven antes de haber conocido a Jason; ahora volvía a experimentar esa poco grata sensación al oír hablar al chico sobre la espina más amarga de nuestra rosa: su vida criminal. Ese punto debía ser el de más difícil asimilación, entre toda nuestra relación.

En efecto, en el último tiempo Jason había estado muy "atareado" y sus visitas habían sido fugaces e intempestivas. Intentaba que sus "labores" no me afectaran, pero era imposible no sentirme culpable por amar a un ladrón. En vano, trataba de convencerme de que así es el amor, que no podía pretender quererlo y cambiarlo al mismo tiempo; mas era inútil: mi conciencia no me dejaba tranquila. La sombra de mis amigos, de la ironía que significaba que una joven titán se relacionara amorosamente con un criminal, me perseguía continuamente y con mayor intensidad durante aquellos días en que Jason estuvo más ausente. Simplemente llegaba a la conclusión de que algo estaba terriblemente mal, pero sin saber cómo solucionarlo. No podía exigirle a Jason que abandonara sus crímenes —era legítimo, pero egoísta—, porque estaba segura de que se negaría. En cierto modo, a veces creía que era mi obligación reencaminarlo, pero siempre me convencía de que no era posible, o de que no sería justo.

Sí, cuánto había cambiado mi forma de pensar. A veces me asustaba al comprobarlo, temiendo estar convirtiéndome en algo que no quería ser. Yo más que nadie debería ser estricta en asuntos de "el bien y el mal" y, sin embargo, parecía querer justificar todas las actitudes de Jason. ¿Era eso correcto? Claro que no, pero… ¿qué podía hacer? Traté de sacar esas ideas de la cabeza; odiaba lo estúpidamente común que sonaba justo en esos instantes.

—He pensado mucho durante este tiempo y he llegado a una conclusión —prosiguió Jason con tranquilidad—: El pajarito Robin tenía razón.

—¿Qué? —Mi sorpresa fue tanta que olvidé reprenderlo por el apelativo a mi líder—. ¿En qué?

Aguardó unos instantes antes de contestar, tiempo durante el cual cientos de ideas inconexas trataron de establecer su hegemonía en mi mente. ¿A qué frase pronunciada por el petirrojo Jason le había encontrado razón? No recordaba ninguna particularmente positiva...

—No te lo diré —terció él con una algo tranquilizadora sonrisa—. ¡Es parte de la sorpresa que preparé!

—¿Qué sorpresa?

—¡Ajá! No seas tan curiosilla, Rach —me regañó él burlonamente, como si fuera posible no sentir curiosidad ante una "sorpresa"—. Todo lo sabrás a su debido momento. ¿En qué estaba antes de que me interrumpieses? ¡Ah, sí! Bueno, luego de llegar a esa extraña conclusión, reflexioné sobre lo que debía hacer, hice unas cuantas gestiones y tomé una decisión —Hizo un silencio dramático—. Y hoy anunciaré mi decisión...

No pregunté para qué hacía tanto alaraco si pensaba contármelo ese mismo día. Jason definitivamente se había ganado el título de "Señor preámbulo".

—Me parece bien —admití por decir algo.

—... a tus amigos.

Mi rostro se deformó de la impresión.

—¿Perdón? —pregunté con voz estrangulada, mientras mis neuronas hacían sinapsis—. ¿¡Te volviste completamente loco!?

Él sonreía como un completo idiota, como sólo él sabía hacerlo, totalmente satisfecho por mi reacción, que debía ser exactamente la que él buscaba. Lo maldije mentalmente por ello, cuidando de filtrar mis pensamientos sin barreras.

—Lo he pensado muy bien e hice algunas averiguaciones —Parecía muy ufano de su proceder, lo que me hizo sospechar del mismo—. Además, me puse en contacto con uno de tus "amiguitos".

—¡¿Qué?!

El mundo tal como lo conocía había sido destruido delante de mis ojos. Mis oídos no podían estar escuchando y mandando esa información a mi cerebro. Era simplemente surrealista, como si estuviéramos metidos en un cuadro de Dalí. Era simplemente imposible. Era tan simplemente imposible que mi mente no conseguía asimilarlo. Cerré los ojos un momento, mientras Jason se deshacía en carcajadas.

—No es posible —musité con calma, luego de unos momentos.

—¿Quieres apostar? —me retó él con la seguridad de la victoria.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Mis amigos no podrían haber hecho un trato contigo. Menos Robin —le expliqué con terquedad, incapaz de imaginar a los Titanes charlando con Red X.

Él negó con su dedo, en un claro ademán burlón, mientras oleadas de su euforia se mezclaban con mi asombro y total estupefacción.

—Cierto. Con Robin no he hablado —admitió él con gravedad—. Pero él es cuento aparte. Dejo en tus amigos el asunto de convencerlo; yo no puedo hacer más de lo que ya he hecho. Debo reconocer que tus amigos son... bastante comprensivos. Al principio creí que se iba a entablar una batalla y fui armado, por si las moscas, pero pude dialogar con la suficiente tranquilidad. El más duro de roer fue el grandote.

—Cyborg —especifiqué, aturdida.

—¡Ése! Qué nombres tan raros tienen ¿eh? Cyborg, Starfire, Chico Bestia...

—"Red X" no es muy original tampoco —le rebatí tratando de establecer cierta realidad en nuestro diálogo.

—Yo no lo inventé. ¡Touché! ¡Ja! —me gritó con total demencia. Alcé una ceja, entre divertida y aún desconcertada.

—Podrías haberlo cambiado —repuse con tranquilidad. Al ver que él abría la boca para contradecirme, lo corté—: De acuerdo, basta. Sigue con lo que estabas diciendo y no te vayas por las ramas con tonterías.

Él hizo un saludo militar, llevándose la mano a la sien y se puso rígido como una vara. Rodé los ojos. A veces, era francamente infantil; si me ponía a analizar, no entendía como podía quererlo. Cosas de la vida, como diría Cyborg.

—Bueno, como te decía, hablé con tus amigos y les planteé mi posición. Al principio, como ya dije, todos estaban muy tensos, ya que en cualquier momento podía aparecer el paja... Robin y ahí sí que se armaría la batahola. Pero en general, todo estuvo bien: llegamos a un acuerdo, el que yo les había traído.

—Y eso, ¿cuando sucedió? —No concebía un momento durante el cual Robin estuviera sin Starfire y yo anduviese tan despistada como para no notar que un ladrón buscado se paseaba tranquilamente por la Torre.

—Hace algunas semanas —me informó Jason como quien no quiere la cosa—. Obvio que no me aparecí por aquí, saludé y hablé como si tal cosa. ¡No soy tan tarado! Concerté una "cita" con ello previamente. Lo hice todo con suma discreción; me entendí con Cyborg, porque intuí que sería el más sensato.

"Yo haría lo mismo", pensé intentando ponerme en el lugar de Jason. Desde lejos incluso, se podía apreciar que el moreno era el más sensato y centrado de los titanes. Era el mayor, y aunque no siempre eso era indicador de madurez, en su caso sí lo era. Viéndolo desde un punto de vista externo, como lo era el de Jason, Cyborg era la mejor opción para tratar un tema tan delicado como el que el ojiverde parecía traerse entre manos. Había que descartar a Robin, porque, aunque era más maduro que Cyborg en muchas ocasiones —a veces incluso rivalizaba en infantilismo con Chico Bestia—, había resultado ser un hombre algo incomprensivo. Cyborg era la carta segura.

—¿Ya dejaste de reflexionar sobre la inmortalidad del cangrejo? —se rió Jason, sobresaltándome. Fruncí el ceño al entender que había leído mis pensamientos—. Es increíble ver como _en verdad_ lo sobreanalizas todo.

Volví a fruncir el ceño. Eso me traía recuerdos de cierto mago azul de segunda.

—Sí, Mumbo Jumbo siempre decía eso sobre ti —dijo él, sonriendo, para luego cambiar radicalmente de tema—. Continuaré: concertamos la reunión, nos juntamos y aclaramos ciertos puntos que yo quería debatir. Les pareció bien mi propuesta y diseñaron un plan a seguir para convencer a su testarudo líder del beneficio y legitimidad de lo acordado.

Ya me imaginaba la conversación: _¡Hey, chicos! ¡Sé que somos enemigos y todo eso, pero quiero que me ayuden en un plan! Vamos, no sean malos. ¡Ayuden! _¿Era yo o algo no tenía sentido?

—¿Un plan? —repetí, recordando de repente que Starfire había mencionado algo al respecto—. Así que tú estabas metido en eso.

—Yo siempre rondo entre las sombras —me guiñó un ojo pícaramente—. Bueno, a la vez que ellos ponían en marcha su estrategia, yo me dediqué a ordenar ciertos asuntos y preparar todo para la oficialización del Gran Acuerdo.

Cada palabra que decía no hacía sino aumentar mi ansiedad. Por otro lado, pese a que todo parecía indicar que pronto ocurriría algo bastante bueno, mi natural pesimismo destructivo me hacía temer. Decidí que odiaba las sorpresas.

—Y, ¿cuál es tu plan de acción, "señor me-hago-el-misterioso-a-propósito-y-no-me-sale"?—pregunté, sonriéndole levemente.

—Verás, Rach —dijo, ignorando mi guasa—; ha llegado el momento de poner a prueba el plan titánico de tus compañeros. —Gesticulaba con gran euforia, provocando que la cama temblase—. Iré a formalizar el asunto y a hablar con Robin acerca de mi decisión. Sin esperar su respuesta volveré, te contaré todo y te haré una pregunta; dependiendo de tu respuesta es si llegaré hasta las últimas consecuencias o todo acaba hoy —su mirada intensa me atravesó como un rayo y sentí un ligero rubor tiñendo mis mejillas

—Suena bien —repuse bastante aturdida y, a la vez, nerviosa—, pero no tengo la menor idea de lo que hablas.

Él suspiró con teatralidad y se levantó ágilmente de la cama. Lo imité.

—Seguro ya intuyes de lo que va todo esto —musitó él, como decepcionado por su incapacidad para sorprenderme—. Está bien, llegó la hora. Deséame suerte, volveré pronto. —Sin esperar mi respuesta me dio un fugaz beso y desapareció por el pasillo, colocándose su máscara y haciendo ondear su capa al viento.

Me derrumbé en la cama, mi corazón martilleando en mis oídos. Tenía un caos horrible en mi mente, varias voces gritaban dentro de mi cabeza —la de mis díscolas emociones— y pronto varias cosas empezaron a temblar por la fuerza de mis poderes-

Procuré serenarme, pero la incertidumbre parecía consumir mi auto control. ¿Qué estaría sucediendo en la sala principal? ¿Qué era ese "acuerdo" que Jason tanto había mencionado? No quería formular hipótesis en mi mente —no había nada peor que las falsas ilusiones—, pero me era imposible mantenerme tranquila.

¿Dónde estaba la Raven calmada y en equilibrio? ¿Qué había sido de mi disciplina y orden? Traté de invocar a mi "yo" pasado, aquel que había sido desplazado por un "yo" hechizado por el amor; aún existía la vieja Raven, pero su fuerza era escasa y a duras penas obligué a mi ansiedad a remitir. Sin embargo, aún permanecía inquieta.

El tic tac del reloj no me ayudaba en lo más mínimo… es más, me traía pésimos recuerdos: la última vez que había estado tan pendiente del tiempo había sido para mi cumpleaños número quince. Era un recuerdo que, a todas luces, deseaba olvidar. Aún me acechaba el recuerdo del fuego, el miedo, la angustia, máscaras y futuros aterradores que me perseguían. Ya habían transcurrido dos cumpleaños completamente normales, pero no podía evitar despertarme con temor en aquellas ocasiones.

Sacudí la cabeza. Evocar aquello no me iba a servir absolutamente de nada.

—Realmente lo sobreanalizo todo —me dije a mí misma, con un suspiro y una imperceptible sonrisa.

Decidí que lo más cuerdo sería intentar una suerte de meditación incompleta que me permitiera resistir la espera sin derrumbar la Torre. Ya dispuesta, me crucé de piernas sobre la cama, al tiempo que repetía mi usual mantra y procuré vaciar mi mente de todo pensamiento inútil. Cuando ya ese proceso llevaba algunos minutos, sentí que la puerta de mi habitación se abría y, al mismo tiempo, mis ojos realizaron el mismo movimiento, expectantes, ansiosos.

Jason apareció, sonriente, por lo que deduje que "el Gran Acuerdo", consistiera en lo que consistiera, había resultado relativamente bien. Ahora era _mi _turno de conocer el plan maestro del ojiverde.

Me levanté para salir a su encuentro, incapaz de permanecer quieta, pero él me hizo un gesto para que me mantuviera en mi lugar, siendo él quien se acomodó a mi lado. Se avecinaba una conversación especial y moría de ansiedad. Nunca me había sentido tan agitada: el corazón retumbaba en mi pecho y punzadas de nerviosismo atacaban mi estómago. Tarde me di cuenta de que mi sesión de "mini meditación" no había servido de nada.

—Ahora es ocasión de informarte sobre lo que he hecho este último tiempo —comenzó Jason, cambiando su posición para quedar frente a mí—. Partiré con lo básico: tu conversación con Robin. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que le había encontrado la razón?

—Lo recuerdo. —Era un punto que claramente me desconcertaba y, hasta cierta medida, me hacía sentir intranquila.

—Bueno… a lo que le encontré razón fue a su rechazo a que te relacionaras con un criminal. ¡No, Rach, no me interrumpas! —exclamó alterado, al ver que yo me disponía a protestar ferozmente—. Robin tenía razón: yo no te merecía, yo era un ladrón, estabas actuando neciamente al amarme, porque yo era el hombre equivocado para ti. ¡Un delincuente, un criminal! Me sentí terriblemente mal al comprenderlo.

Lo único que me impedía temblar o gritar como una loca era el hecho de que Jason estaba tranquilo y alegre —nuestra conexión lo evidenciaba— y que estaba hablando en pasado. Sin embargo, no me gustaba el curso que estaban tomando los acontecimientos y sólo me consolaban las emociones que emanaban de mi amado —Azar, qué palabreja tan "anti-yo". Sellé mis propios pensamientos, pues no quería que supiese mi irracional temor y lo insté a continuar.

—Hubo un momento que pensé en dejarte… —Apreté los puños, reprimiendo toda demostración de miedo o dolor. Me desconcerté al comprobar la puñalada de agonía que me abatió al oírlo; era peligroso—. Planeé cien formas de decírtelo, pero me arrepentía al pensar en cómo reaccionarías, al recordar que eras necia y me querías. Me convencí a mí mismo de que no podía cortar relaciones, porque te estaría haciendo daño. Lo cierto es que no podía soportar la idea de perderte.

Nunca lo había escuchado hablar con tal vehemente sinceridad. Era usual que él dijera cosas exageradamente empalagosas, que se burlara de su propio casual sentimentalismo y de la cursilería del amor, pero aquello era completamente distinto. Estaba siendo honesto. Jason era un hombre rudo, masculino, celoso, "un chico duro", pero también era un hombre enamorado y ahí radicaba la gran diferencia. Al fin lo comprendía: la contradición entre su natural rudeza y arrohancia y sus exabruptos —tanto físicos como verbales— de pasión y romanticismo eran frutos del mismo aplastante sentimiento que había hecho latir mi frío y herido corazón. "Demonios, debería estar prohibido pensar tanta cursilería".

—Me vi sobrepasado por la culpa de seguir rondándote, pese al daño que te hacía, y el deseo desesperado de retenerte a mi lado. Soy un chico egoísta y mis sentimientos aún no pueden vencer esa parte de mí. —Hizo una pausa, como evaluando cómo continuar—. Acepté muchos más "encargos" de mis clientes con el propósito de alejarme, de reflexionar y por irónico que suene, robando encontré la solución. ¡Era tan obvia que me sentí como un idiota por no haberla hallado antes! —Parecía afiebrado.

—Y, ¿cuál sería aquella obviedad tan obvia? —inquirí, disimulando un estado similar de agitación.

Él sonrió y en un gesto muy anti-Jason me acarició la mejilla con ternura. Me sonrojé y desvié la mirada, algo descolocada. Él la retiró, sonriendo.

—¿Qué es lo que nos separa irremediablemente? —preguntó—. ¿Cuál es el abismo que nos distancia? ¿Qué es lo que te reprochan tus amigos? ¿Qué es lo que remuerde tu conciencia por las noches? ¿Qué es lo que te hace dudar a ti misma, pero que aceptar por amor y una resignación tortuosa sobre quien eres? ¿Qué es aquello que me hace indigno de ti? ¡Mi condición de ladrón!

—Jason, yo…

—Rachel, nada te reprocho y… —se interrumpió, esbozando una sonrisa juguetona— todo te ofrezco.

Capté el doble sentido de sus palabras, pero me sentía demasiado aturdida para darle su merecido manotazo.

—Mi vida criminal es la fuente de todo tu sufrimiento, toda mi culpa y toda nuestra separación —continuó—. Si desaparece, seguro que seguiré siendo inmerecedor de tu cariño, pero al menos seré sólo un hombre, sólo Jason y no el atrevido y fogoso Red X, que tanto conflicto le provocó y le provoca a la más reservada joven titán.

Un extraño sentimiento de ternura y aturdimiento envolvió mi razón y atascó mis palabras. Las ideas se revolvieron en mi mente y, pese a que quise decirle que no debía cambiar por mí —sino por las razones correctas—, que lo amaba y que _yo y sólo yo_ era la indigna de cualquier cosa, nada salió de mi boca. Simplemente me quedé mirándolo, desconcertada y confusa.

—Rachel, todo este tiempo que tú has creído que yo usaba para robar, lo he gastado en devolver todo lo que he hurtado durante mis años de criminal —confesó levantándose, incapaz de permanecer quieto. Lo imité, quedando frente a él—. He cancelado todos mis encargos, he mandado misivas anónimas y dinero por los destrozos que he causado y he anunciado que no podrán seguir usando mis servicios. Te ofrezco y te regalo la muerte de Red X, a cambio de tu tranquilidad y la respuesta a una pregunta—dijo intensamente. Mi corazón latía desbocado—: ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Estábamos a pocos centímetros de distancia y él me abrazaba por la cintura, como si quisiera atarme a él con sus brazos. Sus ojos brillaban con sincera emoción y mi pecho era una cascada de fuego y alegría. Era un mero formulismo, un mero título, un insignificante convencionalismo social, pero parecía ser el paso más importante que hubiese dado en mi vida. Él, mi novio. Yo, su novia. No me podría acostumbrar a esa idea jamás, estaba segura.

—Jason Todd —dije seriamente, intentando disimular mi encanto—, quiero que sepas que la respuesta que voy a darte, te la hubiese dado, aún con el dolor de mi alma, igualmente si hubieses seguido siendo ladrón.

Sentía como si estuviese frente al altar del matrimonio. Algo que, evidentemente, nunca sucedería; la tensión que sentía, el nerviosismo y la felicidad debían ser las mismas. Reí internamente ante mis pensamientos.

—Sí, me encantaría ser tu novia —sonreí.

—_Y ahora puede besar a la novia —_me dijo Jason, mentalmente, siguiendo mi juego y abrasándome con sus emociones.

Sonrió anchamente y me besó con desatada pasión. Nuestros besos siempre habían sido profundos, aunque algo cuidadosos, pero la intensidad de aquel, la fuerza, el fuego eran increíbles. ¡Sabía a libertad, a éxtasis, a paraíso! Un deseo incontrolable pareció nacer de las profundidades de mi corazón y dominar todo mi cuerpo. Me sentía ardiendo en llamas y estaba casi segura de que Jason —mi novio, bonita frase—, también. Luché contra aquella poderosa fuerza, a sabiendas de que me arrepentiría si me dejaba llevar y con la fuerza de voluntad que siempre había entrenado, me separé de él. Jason me superaba en fuerza física, pero me valí de mis poderes para hacerlo. Jadeábamos y ambos teníamos en mente la misma idea.

—No quiero que suceda así —musité, algo tímida—. No aquí, no ahora.

—Entiendo… pero donde te veía tan animada, quise aprovechar —rió él—. Después de todo, soy un hombre. ¡No puedes culparme por querer algo más!

—De hecho sí puedo —le rebatí, algo divertida—. Porque, espero al menos, que seas un hombre y no un animal cegado por sus instintos sexuales.

—¡Tú también sentías lo mismo! —me acusó infantilmente.

Suspiré.

—Pero también fui yo la que lo detuvo ¿verdad?

—¡Eres imposible! —exclamó, exasperado—. Bueno, dejando el tema…

—… que tú empezaste…

—… tenemos que ir donde tus amigos —completó con una mueca de fastidio—. Los dejé esperando tu respuesta.

Asentí con la cabeza. Era hora de enfrentar a mis compañeros de equipo. Sabía que sería, al menos para mí, lo más difícil, pero era algo que sin lugar a dudas tenía que hacer. Jason me tomó de la mano y salimos juntos hacia el pasillo. Me percaté de que ya no usaba su máscara y le hice notar aquel detalle. "Red X murió ¿recuerdas?", fue todo lo que me dijo. Le agradecí aquel detalle, rogando que Robin no se pusiera neurótico al respecto. Iban a conocer al escurridizo ladrón desenmascarado… eso sí sería un espectáculo.

Cuando nos detuvimos frente a las puertas dobles que daban al salón principal, sentí punzadas de nerviosismo azotando mi estómago y apreté la mano de mi novio.

—Tal vez debería ir yo sola —le dije, algo insegura.

—Por ningún motivo —sonrió él—. Ya que, uno: no me lo perdería por nada del mundo; dos: no podría dejarte sola en algo como esto, y tres: dejé a tus amigos esperando _mi_ regreso. Así que vamos —me animó él.

Sonreí, tomé aire y di un paso al frente. Cuando las siluetas de mis amigos, ceñudos y expectantes, aparecieron frente a mis ojos, sentí que todo mi interior se apretaba. Controlé mis emociones y adquirí una actitud lo más relajada posible, como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo. Sentí el ambiente tensarse cuando todos los ojos se posaron en las manos entrelazadas de Jason y yo y por un segundo sentí el deseo de soltarlo, pero logré reprimirlo a tiempo.

—Supongo que ya saben su respuesta ¿verdad? —habló Jason, con el mayor desparpajo del mundo—. Aceptó mi propuesta. He dejado de ser Red X, pero, con todo respeto, me quedaré con el traje, porque es fantástico y me gusta mucho —sonrió irónicamente.

Silencio. Un par de sonrisas radiantes de Starfire y Chico Bestia, incondicionales. Cyborg mirándome con una mezcla de resignación y vacilante alegría. Sin embargo, el único que realmente me preocupaba era mi líder, que, protegido bajo su máscara, ocultaba todas las emociones que podría haber sentido. Tragó algo de saliva y miró fijamente a Red X, como memorizándose sus facciones. Finalmente, me miró a mí —o eso creí, al menos— y sentí cómo su aura disminuía su tensión, aunque aumentaba algo más que no logré identificar.

—Raven, necesito hablarte en privado —dijo llanamente, sin mirar a nadie más—. Sígueme.

Asentí con tranquilidad y miré a mis amigos con una suerte de complicidad. Chico Bestia y Starfire susurraron palabras de aliento y de esperanza, seguros de que nada ocurriría. Cyborg permaneció en silencio, pero me sonrió. Jason me soltó y antes de que siguiera a mi líder hacia una habitación, me retuvo.

—No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien —me aseguró con el optimismo de aquellos que pretenden dar apoyo—. Si no, sólo llámame y le daré una lección. Aún no olvido mis movimientos.

—Descuida y, por Azar, no hagas nada de lo que después yo tenga que pagar.

—¡Tranquila, amiga! —exclamó Starfire, aunque se le notaba ligeramente turbada—. Ve con calma.

Asentí y seguí los pasos de Robin, quien me observaba con sus ojos enmascarados desde la oscuridad del pasillo. Todo saldrá bien, me dije. Sí, todo saldrá bien…


	16. Caminando por el Puente

Agradecimientos:

**Deeestiny:** Yo siempre vuelvo a actualizar, sólo que a veces me tardo. A veces bastante, pero nunca dejo botadas mis historias (¡¿Y "Luz u Oscuridad"? Eso fue un break, esto se distinto xP) Me alegra que te agrade lo que yo escribo y espero que te siga agradando en el futuro. Tus comentarios y opiniones siempre son bienvenidas .)

**Trabalenguas:** Primero que todo, quisiera agradecerte por leerme y que me hagas digna de un comentario. En cuanto a tus impresiones, bueno… quién sabe si Robin está celoso, puede ser interpretado de muchas maneras posibles, que quizás explore o quizás no. Ya lo verás. En cuanto al tema de Red X, quisiera dejar algo en claro: no he tomado el personaje original de Jason Todd. Dios, si lo hiciera, sería una falta horrible como yo lo describí. ¿En qué me baso? Simplemente en la caricatura de la serie, que no está explorada en ningún sentido. Por eso, me tomé la libertad de crearle una personalidad. Lamento si no es de tu agrado :S Vamos a ver qué piensas sobre los próximos capítulos. Tus comentarios siempre son bienvenidos .)

**Yukime:** Muchas gracias por leerme! Te agradezco tu comentario y por motivo alguno te disculpes, no es tu debes comentarme xD Es para mí un halago y un honor, en serio. Me alegra que te guste la forma en que manejo a Raven, te aseguro que es todo un desafío. Y en cuanto a Jason, es todo un caso, pero suele gustar. Espero que te gusten los siguientes capítulos y me sigas dejando tus comentarios, que siempre serán gratos para mí. No temas hacer críticas, siempre es bueno :D ¡Saludos!

**Princesa de Hielo:** ¿Qué va a pasar? Sólo yo lo sé ¡Muajaja! Nah, en serio, pronto (si es que sigues leyendo) sabrás para donde se encamina todo. Y lamento la tardanza xD Sólo espero que no se te haya enfriado el interés. ¡Saludos!

**Dragon:** ¡Uff! ¡Mi querido amigo y camarada! Hemos salido ilesos de esta travesía, aunque bastante traumatizados ¿no crees? Nunca podré agradecerte todo lo que haces por mí, la abnegación con que te sometes a mis locuras literarias. En serio, eres único (además del asunto del acento de tu nombre xDD) y el mejor humorista del mundo. ¡Te lo juro! La facilidad que tienes para hacer chistes de cada pequeña situación (exceptuando el calvario aquel) es increíble y siempre me haces reír con tus bromas. Además de hacerme toser, claro xD Seguro que, si sigues aguantándome, habrán muchas más páginas revisadas por tu ojo de "futuro-asesor-rico-y-famoso-de-la-famosa-y-rica-escritora". Sin ti, la historia perdería parte de su magia. Eres el que la hace fresca :D En serio, de nuevo: muchas, muchas, muchas gracias. Juro no volverte a someter a la tortura aquella, aunque todo depende de ti al final. SI algún día, me lanzas por la cabeza el escrito, yo lo entenderé xD ¡Te quiero, amigo! Y felicidades, por adelantado :P You are the best!

**Asphios:** ¡Vaya, cuanto tiempo leyendo! Me alegra profundamente que te haya cautivado de esa manera. Y acepto tus cumplidos :P ¿Primera vez que leáis algo de Teen Titans? Wow, yo no podría imaginar mi vida literaria sin ellos xD Es una excelente serie y hay muy buenos fics en esta páginas (aunque hay más en la sección inglés). Muchas gracias por comentarme y espero sigas leyéndome. SI no, muchas gracias por haberte dado el tiempo de llegar hasta aquí. ¡saludos!

**Maestro Jedi:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, lo aprecio mucho. En cuanto a la pareja, fue un reto que me hicieron y terminó gustándome. Aunque personalmente, voy a otro tipo de pareja, quizás lo sepas en algunos capítulos. En cuanto a Wikipedia, si investigas sobre Red X ahí, me matas, porque mi Jason Todd no tiene nada que ver con el real, como dije antes. Sólo tomé el personaje misterioso de Red X y lo inventé. Así que… bueno, licencia de escritora. xD Y claro que esto tiene continuación, pero créeme: las cosas no son tan buenas como parecen hasta ahora. ¡Espera y verás! ¡Saludos!

**Diva:** Es la magia de ser un escritor, Diva, dejar en suspenso al resto. Es genial lograrlo, pero pocas veces lo he hecho. Me alegra saber que a ti te ha gustado, al menos. ¿Qué dirá Robin? ¿Qué pasará? Sólo yo lo sé y sólo lo sabrás si sigues leyendo a esta humilde escritorcilla xD Lamento la horrenda tardanza, espero que algo de los capítulos lo compense. ¡Saludo y ojalá sigas comentándome! ¡Gracias!

**Cadiceroth:** ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! Has dicho justo lo que quería oír: que mi escrito se asemeja un poquito a quien es Raven. Es lo más difícil y lo que me trabó muchas veces, pero creo haberlo manejado lo mejor posible. Espero seguir cumpliendo con tus expectativas. ¡Muchas gracias por leerme! Saludos!

**Crow:** ¿Te cuento un secreto? En el fondo de mi corazón, también soy Rae/Cb . He leído cientos fics de ellos y en verdad me agrada la pareja, pero me gusta probarme a mí misma y probar que soy capaz de armar una pareja de forma verosímil. No sé si lo logre, pero es divertido intentarlo. Me alegro que te guste el fic, es un halago para mi. Y muchas gracias por la recomendación de la canción! Me ha encantado y creo que le queda muy bien al fic :D Se ha convertido en una de mis canciones favoritas. Si se te ocurre otra, no dudes en sugerirla, siempre será bienvenido. ¡Saludos!

**Lilya: **Jajaj No sabes cuánto me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic, de verdad. Es un inmenso alivio y una satisfacción sin igual, que sólo se entiende cuando se escribe. Robin puede que se comporte como un total prepotente o como un chico bueno. Depende. Sólo yo lo sé. xD Y te entiendo totalmente. Hay historias buenas o tramas buenas, pero que los escritores terminan en "se besaron y fin". Esa es una de las razones que me inspiró a escribir esto. ¡Puedo hacer una pareja con buena trama! Y bueno, no sé si resultó, pero al menos lo intenté. Muchas gracias por leerme y ahora soy yo la que espera con ansias tu comentario. Si no me sigues leyendo, te agradezco la atención que pusiste en mi fic. ¡Saludos!

Disclaimer: Teen Titans no me pertenece.

**Nota de la Autora:** Uff, mis amigos, uff. Les debo una gigantesca disculpa por el tiempo que me he tardado en seguir escribiendo. No tengo excusa, simplemente no encontraba la inspiración adecuada. Por esa injustificable falta, les tengo un regalo: dos capítulos publicados al mismo tiempo. Será mucho que leer, es aburrimiento garantizado Pero conservo la esperanza de que alguien lo encuentre, si no entretenido, cuanto menos interesante. En el capítulo quesigue a este, diré algunas cosas sobre él. Sobre éste, sólo espero que disfruten. ¡Saludos!

_**Una especialísimo, querido, sentido y gigantesco saludo para Dragon, mi fiel y sacrificado asesor, que ha soportado con la paciencia de un santo todo el proceso de inspiración, redacción, revisión y demases de estos dos capítulos. No saben en realidad el trabajo que tiene: ¡me soporta a mí! Y lee mis escritos, antes de ser publicados, es toda una proeza. A ti, amigo querido, un abrazo de oso y la promesa de no hacerte pasar por "aquello" nunca más. Te quiero y ojalá no te aburras de mí tan pronto, porque no podría estar sin reírme de tus bromas :D ¡Saludos!**_

_**Caminando por el puente**_

Seguí a Robin a través del pasillo hasta que detuvo a la mitad de éste, de espaldas a mí, mientras exhalaba un casi imperceptible suspiro. Yo me sentía bastante tranquila, pese a todo, y mi rostro evidenciaba este hecho. Quizás se debiera a que sentía la presencia calmante de Jason en mi cabeza.

—¿Lo amas? —me preguntó el petirrojo a quemarropa, casi como adivinando el curso de mis pensamientos. No obstante de lo abrupto de la pregunta, yo ya me encontraba preparada para ella.

—Sí.

Robin se volteó y asintió con la cabeza, pero con los labios apretados.

—No me gusta —dijo finalmente

—No tiene por qué, Robin —argumenté, sin brusquedad—. En cualquier caso, entiendo tu posición, pero me gustaría que entendieras la mía.

Hubo algunos segundos de silencio, en el cual ambos nos miramos fijamente. De cierto modo, sentía distante a mi líder y amigo, como si un invisible muro nos separase. Luego de unos instantes, la voz de Robin se escuchó como un susurro.

—Lo intento.

—Lo sé —dije, avanzando un paso— y también sé que para ti es mucho más difícil que para los demás. Tienes que confiar en mí, Robin, ya que no puedes confiar en él. Jamás permitiré que algo perjudique al equipo…

—No es eso a lo que le temo —me interrumpió él, con vehemencia—, sino a que te haga daño. No quiero verte sufrir otra vez.

—Él no va a… —intenté rebatir, pero nuevamente fui interrumpida.

—No puedes asegurarlo. Raven, no lo conoces. ¿Qué tal si es una trampa? ¿Qué tal si es un muy elaborado plan? ¿Qué tal si todo fuera mentira?

—_¡Bastardo!_ —gritó la voz de Jason en mi mente.

—_Calma —_contesté, de igual manera—. _Era lógico que iba a decirme todo esto; tú mantente tranquilo y no vayas a hacer alguna bestialidad_ —le advertí.

Suspiré y me dispuse a contestarle a mi líder.

—Robin, no puedo darte garantías. No te puedo asegurar que todo esté bien, pero confío en que así sea. Yo lo creo. Le creo. Y, como te dije, si no puedes hacer lo mismo, confía en mí, en mi criterio.

—No puedo evitar recordar lo que pasó con…

—Basta. —Un chispazo de ira afloró en mis labios—. Malchior fue un error, un gran error. Lo pagué más caro de lo que había creído: uno de mis mejores amigos es incapaz de depositar su confianza en mí.

—¡Demonios, Raven! —estalló Robin, gesticulando de forma desesperada—. ¡No es que no confíe en ti! Es sólo que me preocupas mucho y no quisiera que resultaras herida. ¿No lo entiendes?

Asentí con la cabeza. Claro que lo entendía, más de lo que él creía, pero aún así mis sentimientos se resistían a actuar como debían. Quería ser racional, tal como siempre había sido, pero me estaba costando y eso me asustaba un poco, me alteraba. Lo único que me tranquilizaba era percibir la sinceridad emanando del aura de Robin; de verdad que había aprendido a apreciar mi poder para notar la honestidad y los sentimientos… era algo menos de lo que preocuparme. Respiré profundo: Robin era mi amigo y sólo quería lo mejor para mí. Debía ser sensata.

—Haré lo posible para que esto te quite el menor sueño posible —le aseguré, controlando el volumen y ritmo de mi voz para que no sonara rudo o que se malinterpretara—. No quiero que a cada momento estemos discutiendo por esto. Sé que sólo haces lo mejor para todo, incluida yo, y no te imaginas cuánto lo aprecio, pero si esto sigue así de tensionante, no le va a hacer bien a nadie. No voy a someter al equipo a esta constante esgrima verbal entre tú y yo. Quiero paz, Robin. Y quiero que me comprendas, tal como yo intento comprenderte.

Robin asintió con la cabeza y cuando habló su voz se oyó vacilante.

—Me es difícil entenderlo y más aún aceptarlo —admitió el chico—, pero tienes razón. Si sigo así, sólo causaré daño al equipo, a ti y a mí mismo. No quiero que se repitan ciertos hechos del pasado y no me refiero sólo a lo que te sucedió, sino lo que me sucedió a mí. No deseo que esos fantasmas del pasado me molesten en el presente. —Suspiró—. Voy a confiar en ti, Raven, voy a confiar en tu criterio, como siempre lo he hecho. Sólo te pido que tengas mucho cuidado…

—Lo tendré —le prometí, sintiéndome profundamente aliviada por el rumbo que estaba tomando aquella conversación.

—Sé que harás lo correcto y tengo la esperanza de que todo esto termine bien. Controlaré mi naturaleza paranoica, lo prometo —Sonreímos ante su declaración—. ¡Quizás hasta hayas logrado redimir a un criminal! —Hizo una breve pausa—. Sé que no te he tratado de la mejor manera y… lo lamento. Quisiera dejar nuestros conflictos atrás. ¿Amigos?

Su sincera disposición y su vacilación disfrazada me desarmaron por completo. Enormes oleadas de cariño y simpatía hacia mi líder recorrieron mi cuerpo y parecieron ocupar todos mis pensamientos. Fue así como luego de algunos segundos me encontré abrazando afectuosamente a mi líder, quien, después de superar su inicial asombro, respondió al gesto estrechándome fraternalmente.

—Por supuesto que lo somos —respondí, sonriendo leventemente en su hombro. De pronto, llegó a mí una voz diferente.

—_¿Debería sentirme amenazado, Rachel? _—masculló Jason, con un tono hosco y burlesco.

—_¿Estás celoso? _—me burlé, con un tono juguetón algo perturbador que pretendía tomar a la ligera su pregunta y, a un tiempo, hacerle ver que no tenía motivos de preocupación.

Un bufido de desdén resonó en mi mente.

—_Ya quisieras _—bravuconeó mi novio—. _Más le vale que te quite sus heroicas manos de encima, porque o si no, le voy dar la paliza de su vida. Tú ahora eres m… —_Una oleada de mi ira lo hico cortarse en seco y apresurarse a corregir—: _Digo, tú eres libre para escoger con quien charlar y de abrazar cuanto quieras a tus bien intencionados amigos._

_ —Así me gusta._

Me reí mentalmente —sí, debido a todo lo sucedido me había habituado a esas situaciones de desborde síquico— y negué con la cabeza. Tarde me di cuenta que había estado en silencio, mirando a la nada, delante de Robin, pero de todas maneras volví mi vista hacia él, intentando actuar natural. Mi líder tenía una mueca irónica en su rostro: era evidente que me había descubierto.

—Estabas distraída —apuntó él, sin borrar aquel rictus de su rostro—. ¿Hablabas con él?

Sonreí ante su perspicacia. Sus habilidades de detective siempre salían a relucir cuando de enigmas se trataba. Y, sin querer sonar arrogante, ¿qué mayor enigma que mis propias decisiones, que yo misma? Dudé en si responderle o no con sinceridad, para finalmente decidir que no había ya razón para mentirle.

—Sí, ¿cómo lo notaste?

"_Eh, no lo sé, tal vez cuando te quedaste muda, mirando un punto en la nada, como una demente esquizofrénica comencé a notar algo extraño", _me imaginé que el petirrojo respondía. ¡Que Trigon me maldiga! (Como si ya no lo hubiera hecho…) ¡Qué pregunta tan idiota! Sin embargo, Robin, lejos de reírse, simplemente dijo con presunción.

—¿Por qué crees que me dicen El Chico Maravilla? —fanfarroneó, sonriendo—. Soy un excelente observador.

—Cómo no, Sherlock. Y supongo que también eres el príncipe de la modestia —me burlé. De inmediato, recordé algunas actitudes presuntuosas de Jason similares a las de mi líder y agregué—: Ha de ser el cromosoma "Y" el que condiciona tanta idiotez…

Él sonrió, a su pesar. Ambos bajamos la vista. Nuestra dinámica lentamente volvía a recuperar su curso normal y no podía estar más aliviada por ello. Me sentía como dentro de un cuadro surrealista: mis emociones estaban algo embotadas, pero a la vez en su total plenitud. Como cuando una luz cegadora trajo al mundo a la normalidad desde su propio irrevocable fin. Como cuando descubrí que había derrotado a quien me atormentó toda mi vida. Era una sensación similar y, sin embargo, era diferente a la vez. Vaya, demasiado dramatismo en mis pensamientos. Debía dejar de hacer eso.

Lo importante era que la relación con Robin volvía a ser la de siempre, la que yo quería. Sabía que las diferencias y los conflictos no desaparecerían y que eventualmente volverían a florecer, volveríamos a discutir; pero esperaba que el período en que no podía tratar a Robin como el amigo que era —pues se había sentido como un extraño— hubiese cesado. Por tácito acuerdo comenzamos a caminar de retorno a la sala principal.

—Así que… tienes un lazo mental con él ¿verdad? —dijo mi líder, luego de algunos segundos.

—Sí —contesté, sin lograr percibir nada más que curiosidad en él—, pero es diferente al que tú y yo poseemos. Es más… complejo y profundo. No me malentiendas: es más profundo en el sentido de que es posible establecer una conexión más completa e integral de las mentes a través de ella. Puedo leer su mente, ver sus sueños, incluso observarlo en mi propia mente en un tiempo determinado. Él puede hacer algo parecido, pero en menos escala, debido a su inexperiencia en el área. Es complicado en realidad y una larga historia… —Sonreí.

El asintió, mirándome fijo durante algunos segundos. Era evidente que sentía más curiosidad sobre el tema de mi "conexión" con Jason, pero que tenía el suficiente tacto para no expresarlo. Por mi parte, no tenía inconvenientes en contarle al respecto, pero tampoco me sentía demasiado cómoda. Mi relación con el petirrojo se había deteriorado y eso no podía negarlo. Era mejor darle tiempo al tiempo y no abrumar a mi líder con información que no le sería de menor utilidad. Al notar que él seguía con los ojos fijos en mí, lo interrogué con mi propia mirada.

—Has cambiado —comentó a modo de respuesta. Fruncí el ceño, aún más curiosa—. No, no lo malinterpretes… Es sólo que te he notado como más… como más… viva.

Hice una mueca burlona, irónica.

—¿Acaso me veías muerta antes? —inquirí, mitad en broma, mitad en serio.

—¿Qué? ¡No, claro que no! —se apresuró a aclarar mi líder, gesticulando graciosamente—. ¡Vamos, Rae!

—No me digas "Rae" —lo reprendí, sonriendo levemente.

Él me devolvió el gesto con diversión.

—¿Lo ves? Supongo que debo darle a él algo de mérito —murmuró, aún negándose a llamar a mi novio por su nombre—. Estás más alegre, más optimista, sonríes… ¡me abrazaste!

—Ya te había abrazado antes —le dije, algo contrariada. Recordaba a la perfección la situación en que se había dado ese particular.

—Era el fin del mundo —puntualizó con un tono que quería decir "¡Duh!"

Apreté mis labios y le dirigí una mirada de fastidio.

—Tampoco me das muchas razones para abrazarte —contraataqué con orgullo.

—Toucheé.

Ya habíamos llegado a las puertas dobles principales. Yo ya me sentía mucho más segura y me apresuré a atravesar el umbral con paso seguro. Cuatro miradas me atravesaron con ansiedad y curiosidad, desafiando mi tranquilidad. No obstante, las devolví con toda calma, intentando contagiarlos al mismo tiempo. Sus expresiones se suavizaron al ver una ligera sonrisa en los labios de Robin. Me situé junto a Jason, quien tan pronto me tuvo cerca, me tomó por la cintura y me estrechó posesivamente.

Le di un "manotazo" con mi energía oscura. Él me miró con una sonrisa traviesa, que dejaba traslucir también una cierta inseguridad celosa. Me encargaría luego de quitarle esos temores, además de hacer una que otra broma al respecto. Suspiré y me dirigí a todos, que seguro esperaban alguna declaración.

—Robin y yo hemos aclarado nuestras diferencias —informé de forma escueta— y…

—Lo apruebo —me atajó el petirrojo con una sonrisa comprensiva—. Confío en Raven y sé que hará lo mejor para ella y para todos.

—_¿Cuál es el punto de no dirigirse a mí? —se burló Jason en mi mente._

_ —Dale crédito, es todo un esfuerzo para él aceptar la mera situación. _

Un "¡Genial, viejo!" y un "¡Oh, glorioso, amiga mía!" de parte de Chico Bestia y Starfire, respectivamente interrumpieron nuestra charla mental. Jason sonrió. En el fondo, era posible que llegaran a agradarle.

—Al fin algo con sentido común, pajar… —Le di un ligero codazo—, digo, Robin. Tal vez lleguemos a ser grandes camaradas. ¡Quién sabe! ¿no?

—El tiempo dirá —dijo el petirrojo con gravedad. Traducido significaba "me sigues cayendo mal", evidentemente.

—¡Muchas felicitaciones, amiga Raven! —exclamó Starfire, al parecer incapaz de aguantarse más tiempo, mientras me abrazaba dolorosamente—. ¡Me siento profundamente dichosa por tu felicidad y les deseo lo mejor para su esperanzador futuro!

Mi novio se echó a reír, de forma sincera, pero muy poco diplomática.

—Ni que nos fuéramos a casar —dijo, alegremente—. Bueno, si ya todos quedamos como grandes amigos, es hora de poner en marcha la segunda parte del Gran Plan.

_"Ahora que somos amigos les quería pedir si me podían ayudar a robar el gran banco mundial y..."_ Eso sí sería un cable de último minuto. Cerré los ojos unos segundos, a un tiempo que una sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en mi rostro. Una incomparable sensación de calidez y bienestar se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Parecía estar libre de todo temor, angustia o preocupación y casi me sentía alegre, si no fuera porque tal emoción se veía aplastada por un irónicamente aliviante aturdimiento. Aún no podía creer que todo hubiera salido tan bien. Algo que, a todas luces, debía ser desastroso, tensionante y sórdido, había resultado demasiado fácil. Simplemente no lo concebía; no era parte de mi naturaleza ser optimista. De hecho, mi pesimismo era una cuestión de principios, además de un modo de autodefensa. Por todo ello, era particularmente grato para mí lo que había sucedido. Era fantástico.

—¡Un momento!

Tal vez demasiado para ser verdad.

—Oh, vamos, viejo. Se suponía que Robin era el único duro de roer… —protestó Chico Bestia, mirando a Cyborg con asombro.

—Gracias, Chico Bestia —murmuró Robin sarcásticamente.

Miré a Cyborg con intensidad, preguntándole sus intenciones con mis ojos. No sentía temor por sus declaraciones, pues sabía que sólo buscaba lo mejor para mí, pero no deseaba tentar al destino con algún traspié.

—Raven, ¿estás segura de esto? —preguntó el moreno, muy seriamente. Sentí a Jason tensarse a mi lado, tocado por el desprecio del que se le hacía víctima con la pregunta. Para infundirle serenidad y reafirmar mi respuesta, aferré su mano con una seguridad que se me hizo desconocida, casi con intrepidez.

—Lo estoy —dije con total certeza— Nunca había estado tan cierta de una decisión.

—¿Es esto lo que quieres? —insistió Cyborg.

Asentí enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—¿Estás segura? —volvió a insistir.

Vi asomare una protesta en los labios del verde del grupo, por lo que me apresuré a elevar la mano que tenía libre para apaciguarlo. Jason estaba tenso y trataba de que, con mi tranquilidad, pudiera sentirse más a gusto.

—Sí, Cy, estoy completamente segura. Confío en Jason y lo amo. —Mi voz vaciló en la última palabra por la poca costumbre de usarla frente a mis compañeros, pero no sentía inseguridad. Vi de reojo que al ex criminal se le iluminaba el rostro con una sonrisa.

—Déjala ser feliz, hombre —intervino Robin, sorprendiéndonos a todos, yo incluida—. Siempre quedaran dudas sobre esto, pero Raven es nuestra amiga y hemos de confiar en ella. Yo he sido el que más la ha dañado con la desconfianza y no me gustaría seguir con ello. Ella ha elegido y hemos de respetar eso. El tiempo dirá si fue lo correcto; por ahora, sólo alegrémonos por su felicidad.

—_El pajarito va ganando puntos —_bromeó Jason, mentalmente.

—_Te dije que era un buen chico._

_ —_Bueno, supongo que no me queda sino desearte buena suerte. —Sonrió el mitad metal, para luego dirigirse a mi novio, quien endureció su semblante—: En cuanto a ti, viejo, te tengo en la mira. Si llegas a lastimarla, no sólo me las pagarás a mí, sino todo al equipo. Confío en que no metas la pata.

—Lo tengo claro. Y jamás se me cruzaría por la cabeza hacerle daño —determinó. Luego, a modo de chanza y para aliviar un poco el dramatismo y la tensión de sus palabras, dijo—: ¿Quieres que esta chica me envíe a lo más oscuro del inframundo?

Todos rieron. Pareció que el hielo se rompía entre los presentes, aunque aún podía percibir cierta nerviosidad o tensión en el ambiente. Sin embargo, tanto no podía pedir, considerando las circunstancias, en tan escaso tiempo. Sonreí levemente.

—Bueno, creo que ya nos hemos retrasado mucho —opinó Jason—. ¡Hay que comenzar con la segunda parte!

—¡Confía en nosotros, novio de Raven! —exclamó Starfire, en un estallido de entusiasmo—. Nos encargaremos de todo.

Un interrogante se instaló en mi mente, pero no tuve tiempo de expresarlo, porque a la vez que la tamaraneana agarraba a Robin y a Chico Bestia de un ala para llevarlos a un sitio desconocido, Jason me invitó a salir con gracioso protocolo.

—¿A dónde iremos? —inquirí con una mezcla de curiosidad y extrañeza.

—Donde siempre, pero… no temas: tengo todo fríamente calculado. Me puse un hielo en la frente mientras lo pensaba…

—Jason —llamó Cyborg, interrumpiendo su mal chiste.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con algo más de fuerza al ver a ambos muchachos enfrentar sus miradas varoniles. El moreno lucía grave, serio y algo frío, contrastando con el rostro afable, rudo y algo orgulloso de mi novio.

—¿La cuidarás? —fue la pregunta del mitad máquina.

Mi novio sólo tardó unos segundos en contestar.

—Con mi vida —aseguró con soberbia.

Era demasiado melodrama para mi gusto —para cualquier gusto, en realidad—, pero no pude evitar sentirme conmovida o al menos agradecida por lo que ambos habían expresado.

—Cuento contigo, Jason —continuó Cyborg—. Insisto en mis amenazas de antes, pero confío en que sabes lo que sucederá si algo llega a suceder. Sé que sabes lo que te avecinaría si algo llega a sucederle.

—¡Hey! —exclamé un poco herida en mi orgullo y bastante indignada—. Puedo cuidarme sola, muchas gracias.

Ambos hombres sonrieron.

—Déjame ser el héroe alguna vez —reprochó mi novio, riéndose—. No te cuesta nada ser la doncella en peligro para variar.

Rodé los ojos.

—Sé que puede cuidar de ti misma, Raven —dijo el moreno manteniendo su sonrisa—, pero siempre es útil tener a alguien a quien culpar si algo llega a pasar.

—Claro, qué lindo —ironizó Jason, pero se veía que estaba de acuerdo.

—Ya dije lo que quería decir. Ahora iré a ayudar a los otros en la parte dos del plan —Sonrió alegremente—. Disfruten su cita.

—Ya lo escuchaste —susurró el ex ladrón en mi oído con marcado tono seductor.

Sonreí.


	17. Fuego en mi Piel

**Nota de la Autora:** Tal como prometí, el capítulo diecisiete de regalo. Este es bastante largo y sé que los va a aburrir como discurso político (xD), pero es lo mejor que pude crear. Créanme que me costó sangre, sudor y lágrimas. Algunas indicaciones: este capítulo _**contiene Lemon**_. Sin embargo, vamos a aclarar algo. No me gusta escribir Lemon y lo hice sólo porque fue una petición que acepté desde hacía mucho tiempo. Por ende, lo hice a mi manera y es por ello que no quedó tan explícito y "pasional" como seguramente creen que quedó. Me centré más en los sentimientos y los pensamientos. Si no es de su agrado, lo lamento en el alma, pero nada puedo hacer. No volveré a hacer un Lemon con el personaje de Raven, esta vez fue excepción. Ah, el Lemon está en Jason's POV, pero no pongo explícitamente: ¡Hey, aquí cambia de narrador! Pero les aviso, por si no lo notan. Un saludo grande, lamento si se decepcionan con el Lemon, pero nada más les ofreceré. Muchas gracias por leerme y para los que les guste: ¡disfrútenlo! (Y comenten, si es que me consideran digna de ello .))

**Fuego en mi Piel**

—¡Vamos, Raven, tienes que estar lista en cinco minutos! —gritó Starfire, golpeando la puerta repetidas veces.

—Me niego —determiné, tajantamente, fielmente protegida por la puerta—. ¡Tendrás que matarme, Starfire!

—No seas melodramática, Rae —sonrió Cyborg, entre divertido y comprensivo—. Seguro no es tan terrible como piensas.

—¡Si no sales, te sacaré yo a mi modo y no será divertido! —amenazó Chico Bestia, aguantándose la risa.

—Ya oíste, Raven —concluyó Robin, con un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios—. De todos modos tendrás que salir.

Gruñí una palabrota por lo bajo, incapaz de contener mi ¿rabia? ¿vergüenza? Ya no sabía bien qué era, pero lo que sí sabía era que estrangularía a alguien muy pronto si continuaban molestándome. Tal vez a Jason, ya que él ¡y sólo él! era el responsable de toda aquella calamidad. Con un suspiro de rabiosa resignación, me dispuse a salir.

Abrí la puerta casi a patadas; mi cuerpo parecía descargar la sarta de emociones que intentaba en vano controlar. Mis compañeros se sobresaltaron al verme aparecer hecha Trigon en el umbral. Ya ni siquiera recordaba cómo, pero el equipo me había obligado —bajo amenaza de tener a Chico Bestia durante una hora contándome chistes— a poner en práctica el ridículo plan de Jason. ¿Qué tenía ese chico en contra de la ropa normal? ¿Cómo se le había cruzado por la cabeza a mi novio hacerme pasar por este calvario? ¿¡Cómo había aceptado yo ponerme un vestido de gala? No podía creerlo y si seguía reflexionándolo me daría un patatús o asesinaría a alguien.

—Vaya, Raven, te ves… —balbuceó el cambiante del grupo, sorprendido.

—¿Rara? ¿Escalofriante? ¿Infernalmente horripilante?

—Iba a decir "genial".

Bufé desdeñosamente, sin creer en sus palabras, como era mi costumbre y naturaleza. Recibí con hosquedad el grito de júbilo de la tamaraniana y los halagos y chances de Robin y Cyborg, porque estaba segura de que me veía como una total payasa, en el mejor de los casos.

Me sentía demasiado incómoda en mi nueva vestimenta y, lo principal, totalmente expuesta, como si no tuviera puesto nada. Me habían empaquetado en un vestido rojo —¡rojo, por todos los dones de Azar!— que me hacía ver como una antorcha encendida. Ni que decir que la oscuridad resaltaba ese hecho evidente, poniéndome aún más neurótica. El vestido ese era la incomodidad misma: era más ajustado de lo que mi mente podía asimilar, sin mangas (ideal para ir a pasear al Ártico) y con un contraproducente corte en un lado, que Chico Bestia había calificado de "sexy", pero que de solo pensarlo me hacía desear morirme. Lo único bueno era que si mataba a alguien, la mancha de sangre no se notaría.

Para completar el horripilante cuadro, llevaba en mis pies un par de sandalias elevadas a juego que me destinaban a un esguince y un ¡cuidado allá abajo! totalmente ridículo. Un par de guantes negros, completamente inútiles, finalizaban mi estúpido atuendo. Me recordaba, aunque con cierta perturbación, que el amor era _la_ razón por la que estaba haciendo todo eso, porque, de otro modo, no había fuerza humana o sobrenatural capaz de hacerme poner todos esos harapos. ¡Por Azar que no!

—Te ves gloriosa, amiga —oí que Starfire me decía, con vehemente felicidad.

—Seguro —mascullé sarcásticamente, tan bajo que sólo lo oí yo misma.

—Opino igual que Star —le secundó Cyborg con una sonrisa—. ¡Quién diría que podrías verte así!

Vaya, gracias. Eso definitivamente me subía la autoestima. Sin embargo, decidí no decir nada. Por otro lado, no les creía para nada, pero tampoco quería discutir. Ya pasado un poco el trance de la ropa, comenzaba a sentirme ansiosa y con muchos nervios por la pronta llegada de Jason. Aún no entendía por qué había insistido tanto con esa ridiculez de la vestimenta, ni mucho menos concebía lo que tenía planeado el ex criminal.

Luego de escasos y algo tensos minutos, sonó una especie de timbre. Era aquel sonidito, muy poco utilizado, que indicaba que un visitante estaba esperando en la base de la Torre y que deseaba entrar de forma pacífica. Eso se debía a que cualquiera dispuesto a llegar a una isla sólo para visitarnos era para matarnos...muy bueno para las amistades vivir así de aislado ¿eh? Mis nervios redoblaron su intensidad y debí morderme el labio para no delatar mi estado de ánimo.

—¿Quién irá a abrir? —inquirió Starfire—. Debe ir alguien, pues el visitante ha de ser guiado hasta el ascensor y luego hasta aquí.

—¡Yo iré! —gritaron los tres varones del equipo al unísono.

Suspiré.

—Yo voy, ustedes lo van a espantar por lo serios —argumentó Chico Bestia categóricamente.

—Mejor dirás que tú serás quien lo espante cuando empieces a contarle tus tontos chistes —rebatió Cyborg, sonriendo con burla.

—Yo soy el líder y quien debería… —comenzó Robin, pero fue interrumpido.

—Ni lo pienses, señor "soy un pelopincho paranoico". No vas a…

En una fracción de segundo, se armó una batahola tal que parecía que una horda de bárbaros estuviera guerreando en la Torre. Las acusaciones, gritos y hasta golpazos se sucedieron ininterrumpidamente, mientras Starfire trataba de apaciguarlos sin ningún éxito.

—Oigan, podría ir yo —dije sin muchas ganas—. Así se ahorrarían problemas.

Los chicos me miraron como si me hubiera vuelto loca.

—¡De ninguna manera! ¡Yo soy quien debo ir! —porfió Chico Bestia, sin dar su brazo a torcer.

—¡No, señor! ¡Aquí no es lo que tú quieres! ¡Lo echaremos a la suerte y se acabó! —exclamó Cyborg, haciendo primar su estatura y su contextura fornida para poder traer algo de orden.

—¡Bien! —aceptaron los otros dos con un tono desafiante.

Así lo hicieron. Pese a que todo duró no más de treinta segundos, a mí me había parecido una eternidad, debido a la tensión que sentía acumular en mis músculos. Finalmente, ganó Cyborg y con una sonrisa triunfal se dirigió a la puerta para hacer pasar a nuestro visitante.

Conté los segundos que se demoraron ambos. Tenía los puños apretados y el estómago contraído. Me sentí ridícula por no poder mantenerme tranquila, pero cuando ya comenzaba a recuperar algo de mi calma, las puertas dobles se abrieron y dejaron ver a dos hombres que caminaban hacia el centro de la sala.

—… nada mal, seguro que la sorprendes —venía diciendo el moreno sonriendo con cordialidad; no obstante, sus ojos seguían destilando una terca desconfianza.

Me levanté lentamente, intentando no delatar mi ansiedad e impaciencia. Jason estaba despampanante y no fui la única que lo notó. Una mueca de aprobación y admiración se retrató en el rostro de Starfire, mientras Robin frunció el ceño con algo de contrariedad. Como siempre, mi novio lucía una de sus arrogantes y poco diplomáticas sonrisas, consciente de que se veía como un dios: vestía un terno negro, al más puro estilo clásico y su cuerpo parecía marcarse perfectamente bajo la fina tela de su ropa. Su cabello rebelde enmarcaba, como siempre, sus ojos verde esmeralda que siempre brillaban con esa picardía maliciosa tan típica de él.

—Nada, nada mal, viejo —lo felicitó Chico Bestia, con confianza, como si hablara con un amigo de toda la vida.

Jason no le prestó atención. Sus ojos me miraban fijamente, como si no me hubiera visto en veinte años. Le sostuve la mirada, algo aturdida, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Él acentuó su sonrisa y se acercó resueltamente hacia mí.

—Te ves… —comenzó.

—Sí, ya sé, ya sé —lo atajé, volviendo un poco a mi usual carácter—. Sólo terminemos con esto ¿sí?

Jason frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, profundamente contrariado por mi actitud. Una mueca de infantil reproche se dibujó en su rostro.

—¡Déjame ser! —protestó—. ¡Esta es la típica escena romántica! El chico llega, ella sonríe, él le dice cuán hermosa se ve, ella se ruboriza y le devuelve el cumplido con timidez. ¡No puedes ir en contra de la tradición, Rachel!

¿Debía reírme?

—No sé qué novelas lees o qué películas ves, pero yo no… —articulé con decisión, pero en mi impulsividad, no noté que Jason se había acercado peligrosamente a mí. Obviamente detuvo mi verborrea con el único método que funcionaba: un beso sorpresivo y cliché. Me pilló descolocada y por mi mente cruzó el pensamiento de que mis amigos debían estar viéndonos, pero mi cerebro, como siempre sucedía en estos casos, no respondió a su lado racional.

Un carraspeo me trajo a la realidad.

—¡Hey, hey, hey! —exclamó Cyborg, ya dispuesto a alejar a Jason a su modo.

Nos separamos. Jason lucía una expresión triunfadora y machista en su rostro; yo estaba ruborizada y rígida en mi puesto, incapaz de creer que aquello realmente había sucedido.

—¿Ves? ¡Eso es a lo que me refiero! —bromeó Jason, señalándome—. Lo siento, Rach, pero si no cumplías con el cliché nº 1, debías cumplir con el cliché nº 2.

Rodé los ojos, aunque una ligera sonrisa quería escaparse de mis labios. Me aparté y me separé de su abrazo y con las mejillas aún teñidas levemente de rojo, volví a alzar mi mirada hacia mis compañeros, quienes lucían peculiares expresiones en sus rostros: mezcla de malicia y estupefacción.

—¿A qué hora la traerás de vuelta? —preguntó Robin, dirigiéndose exclusivamente a Jason, con la desconfianza destilando de su voz. Me incomodó su tono paternalista, pues era algo a lo que jamás podría acomodarme.

—Tarde —respondió Jason de forma vaga, con una mueca sarcástica en sus facciones—, pero no se preocupen, estará a salvo conmigo —Acentuó su expresión irónica—. Y yo les avisaré en caso de cualquier eventualidad, pierde cuidado.

—¿Llevas tu comunicador? — Ahora yo era la receptora del petirrojo.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—En caso de que me necesiten, sólo llámenme —indiqué.

—Traten de no necesitarla ¿eh? —intervino mi novio con un dejo burlón que no pasó desapercibido a mis ojos—; si llaman y no es un sicópata sobrenatural que los encerró en una jaula con puntas envenenadas, está a punto de destriparlos y ya ha incendiado medio país… bueno —sonrió maliciosamente—, ella va a molestarse mucho.

Entrecerré los ojos y me ladeé para indicarle que no estaba comprendiendo lo que quería decir. Él como siempre parecía disfrutar haciéndose el misterioso, por lo que se limitó a sonreír como el idiota que era. Mis compañeros no dijeron nada, algo descolocados por la situación. Aquello se estaba alargando más de la cuenta, por lo que esbocé una fugaz sonrisa y me despedí de todos ellos. Entre indicaciones, consejos y buenos deseos, salí con Jason de la Torre, anhelante ya de algo de viento fresco. Había superado el primer escollo: mis amigos. Ahora tendría que enfrentar los extraños planes de Jason y su ridículo hermetismo.

El aire ligeramente helado me hizo estremecer y maldecir por lo bajo a Jason, el responsable de mi vulnerable vestimenta. Había media luna en el cielo y el mar chocaba contra las rocas de forma constante.

—No salió tan mal ¿verdad? —dijo mi novio, creyéndose el emperador de Roma.

—¿Cuál es tu problema con la ropa normal? —me quejé, haciéndole caso omiso—. Me muero de frío.

—Ya entrarás en calor, no temas —rió deslizando una de sus manos alrededor de mi cintura. Procuré ignorar la insinuación que se escondía bajo sus palabras y aprovechar al máximo la calidez que me brindaba su cuerpo.

—Estás demasiado caprichosa y regalona hoy —comentó él, dispuesto a usar ese tono meloso que siempre utilizaba cuando quería burlarse de mí.

—Sólo tengo frío —lo atajé—. ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo nos iremos a donde sea que vayamos?

Él sonrió con misterio y separó su mano para dirigirla a su chaqueta. La desabrochó, dejando ver su antiguo cinturón de Red X con el que, evidentemente, pensaba teletransportarnos donde fuera que nos dirigiéramos.

Jason aferró mi mano rápidamente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparecimos… para aparecer en una calle transversal de la ciudad que estaba completamente desierta. Observé con extrañeza el lugar, preguntándome dónde infiernos estaba. No obstante, pronto comprendí el sentido de todo aquello cuando vi el oscuro vehículo estacionado frente a mis ojos. Pegué el grito en el cielo, por supuesto.

—¿Te volviste completamente loco? —dije, apuntando la moto como si fuera uno de los engendros de mi padre—. ¿Cómo pretendes que _yo _me suba a _esa cosa _ vestida _así_?

—Vamos, Rach —me animó Jason, con ese tono tan característico suyo de cuando quiere conseguir hacerme hacer algo—. Es muy aburrido sólo teletransportarse, además, ese vestido es muy aerodinámico. —Enarqué una ceja—. Y… ¡mira! ¡te traje esto! —De un compartimento de la moto sacó una de mis capas azules de titán—: Así no pasarás frío.

La protesta, mitad real, mitad en broma, que iba a hacer por su proposición quedó ahogada ante mi asombro total. ¿Cómo era que Jason tenía una de mis capas en sus manos? ¿Cómo es que le cabía en una minúscula moto, que según yo, no tenía ninguna guantera o algo así? Si pensaba la primera pregunta con detenimiento —la segunda carecía de sentido—, no había nada de extraño en la situación, pues mi novio acostumbraba introducirse en la Torre y, en especial, en mi habitación, burlando los parámetros de seguridad y las cámaras de vigilancia. No era raro suponer que en alguna de aquellas incursiones hubiera sustraído la prenda, pero el frío atontaba mi mente y el hecho me dejó desconcertada.

—Juro que sólo tomé esto —se apresuró a decir el muchacho, interpretando mi reacción como enfado.

—Más te vale —respondí rápidamente, volviendo a mi yo normal— y que no se te vuelva costumbre ¿de acuerdo?

Él se llevó la diestra a la sien, en una especie de saludo militar, bastante aliviado porque no me hubiese enojado con él. Me indicó nuevamente que me montara en la maldita moto. Ya resignada a que ese era otro de mis trágicos e inevitables destinos, obedecí, aunque no sin sentir cierta inquietud. Jamás me había subido a una moto. Sin embargo, estaba dispuesta a morir sin demostrarlo, aunque algo en la sonrisa petulante de Jason y la forma en cómo me ayudó a colocarme el casco me dijo que sabía mi situación y que disfrutaría mucho con ella.

Ni que decir que su fastidiosa, pero magnífica sonrisa se acentuó hasta límites insospechables cuando debía sujetarme a su cintura para comenzar aquella travesía. Traté de concentrarme en cualquier otra cosa, aunque fuera una mosca volando, porque si analizaba la posición en la que me encontraba, nada me libraría del sonrojo y la broma de Jason.

—Agárrate fuerte, Rachel —dijo mi novio, perfectamente consciente de que era justo lo que yo estaba haciendo.

Arrancó y aceleró antes de que pudiera responderle. Me aferré aún más a él cuando lo hizo, intentando superar el terror que me produjo el brusco movimiento y la vertiginosidad con que conducía. La moto ronroneaba entre mis piernas y a pesar del casco y la capa sentía el viento helado atravesar mi piel, de un modo, si no suave, al menos agradable. No dejaba de ser extraña la experiencia. Mi desdén por aquel tipo de aparatos se agudizó a medida que Jason continuaba acelerando y daba las curvas como un demente: ¿cómo era posible que gente civilizada pudiera andar en esos ataúdes con ruedas? Si Jason no tenía el suficiente cuidado, nos estamparía a ambos en un poste. Sin embargo, no le di el gusto de pedirle que redujera la velocidad, porque estaba segura de que no me dejaría en paz luego y, evidentemente, prefería morir en un accidente en moto que soportar sus maliciosas burlas.

Poco a poco comencé a relajarme, acostumbrándome a la demente velocidad y a la sensación de descontrol e inestabilidad que me provocaba el aparato. Aflojé levemente mis brazos de la cintura de Jason, pero tampoco demasiado, porque no quería caerme y dudaba tener el suficiente equilibrio para valerme sola. Traté de dejar de lado la inquietud que sentía y concentrarme en otras cosas.

No podía ver demasiado con el maldito casco, pero volteé mi cabeza, para ver pasar la ciudad frente a mis ojos. Era realmente increíble: mi novio era un demente de la velocidad, debíamos ir a más de ciento veinte kilómetros por hora. O tal vez fuera que mi inexperiencia en esos asuntos me hiciera exagerar las cifras. No podía pensar en nada que no fuera: sujétate, él sabe lo que hace, no es tan terrible, tú has… ¡frena, frena, frena! Era realmente frustrante. Si seguía así, nuestra cita iba a ser un desastre, porque yo iba a llegar diez veces más neurótica de lo que ya estaba y nada me impediría asesinar a mi ridículo novio. Tenía que encontrar un equilibrio.

Coloqué la mente en blanco, vaciándola de miedos y sensaciones. Pronto hallé una relativa paz que se veía agrietada en ocasiones por un claxon o una curva demasiado cerrada. Me relajé, podría decirse. Pronto una ligera modorra se apoderó de mi cuerpo y sentí como mis músculos se distendían, percatándome que había estado exageradamente tensa. Una leve sonrisa se esbozó en mis labios. El aroma a un perfume masculino embargó mi mente adormecida, alterándola al instante. Mi sonrisa se acentuó, aquel era el aroma de Jason. Sentía que, en contra de toda lógica y física, me estaba quedando dormida. Puede que fuera el agotamiento emocional; después de todo había estado en constante tensión desde que el ex ladrón había entrado de forma abrupta en mi vida. Ahora era turno de relajarme…

—Rachel, si te quedas dormida, vas a caerte —dijo Jason con firmeza. Me despabilé—. ¿Tanto te aburre esto que ya te caes de sueño?

—Lo siento, no sé qué me pasó. —Estaba entumecida y parecía como despertar de una larga siesta de hibernación—. Supongo que el aire me arrebató. Y si me cayera, deberías hacer algo al respecto ¿verdad?

—Podrías hacerte daño. Ya vamos a llegar, procura mantenerte lúcida hasta entonces —El tono preocupado y grave de Jason volvió a su normal jovialidad y ligereza.

El resto del viaje se hizo mucho más rápido, ya que en su intento de mantenerme con los ojos abiertos, el muchacho no encontró nada más inteligente que comenzar a hacer arriesgadas maniobras con su vehículo. No sabía si eso lo podía hacer sin chocarnos, pero era evidente que me iba a mantener despierto, ¡ya fuera por la velocidad o porque iba a salir rodando cuando chocáramos! Sin embargo, luego debí admitir que era bueno, pero el resultado volvió a ser el que yo trataba de evitar: me asusté. No obstante, aquella era una emoción que lograba disimular bastante bien, así que no fue tan terrible como pudiera pensarse.

Luego de diez o quince minutos estábamos en las afueras de la ciudad, cruzando lentamente un bosquecillo. Me intrigó y por primera vez me pregunté seriamente a dónde me estaba llevando Jason. Era posible que debiera haberme preguntado eso mucho antes, pero con todo lo sucedido era lo último en lo que había pensado. Mi teoría de que a lo mejor Jason fuera un encubierto sicópata que quisiera torturarme sin testigos en medio del bosque desapareció cuando vislumbramos una hermosa casona iluminada por la cliché luna del cielo. La nueva teoría sostenía que era un sicópata que me traía a la casa a torturarme con testigos y vender la entrada…. Evidentemente. Jason se dirigió a un garage lateral y finalmente me vi en tierra firme. Me saqué el casco como si éste hubiera sido la soga que me impedía respirar.

—A que no fue tan terrible —sonrió el chico.

—Vas a tener que aprender a conducir como gente civilizada —le reproché en son de broma—. ¿Cuál era tu intención? ¿Provocarme un infarto?

—¡Así que te asustaste!

—Yo no dije eso —le rebatí, algo indignada.

—Oh, lamento haberte asustado, pequeña Rach…

—¡Te dije que yo no me asusté!

Él suspiró, como agotado de mi inútiles intentos de contraargumentarle y continuó sonriendo. Decidí que no me prestaría más para esos juegos, que calzaban más en la categoría de Chico Bestia que en la mía. Jason indicó que ya era hora de la acción y juntos entramos en la casa. ¿Acción? No quería pensar en todas las posibles interpretaciones de esa palabra. La casa era inmensa, como para colocar en ella a tres regimientos de caballería. Era una mansión. Me impresionó la fineza de la decoración y la limpieza del lugar, como también la riqueza de los materiales. ¿A quién pertenecía esa casa tan bella? Acostumbrada como estaba a la austeridad y tecnología de la Torre, me agradaba bastante la antigüedad y el toque histórico que poseía.

—Bonita ¿verdad? —comentó Jason con suavidad. Me di cuenta de que debía estar mirando todo con la discreción de un niño de tres años—. No te preocupes, yo que he venido hartas veces también me quedó impresionado con todo.

—¿Esto es tuyo? —indiqué con las manos la amplitud del lugar.

—Así es. Herencia de mis padres. Como imaginarás, una casa tan grande para una sola persona no deja de ser incómodo. Por eso decidí rentar un departamento en el centro, que me era mucho más útil para esconderme con rapidez. Sin embargo, creí que te gustaría —explicó con un tono soñador.

—Es bellísima.

Él sonrió. Un velo de nostalgia se podía apreciar en sus ojos y apunté mentalmente preguntarle, esta vez sin vacilar, sobre algo que aún me picaba la curiosidad: su pasado. Suponía que ya había llegado el tiempo de que me lo contase, aunque tampoco podía darlo por hecho. Yo, menos que nadie, debería presionarlo por contar ese tipo de cosas.

—¡Tierra llamando a Rachel!

Me apresuré a seguirlo. El resto de la casa era igual de impresionante y por unos instantes me pregunté si aquello no estaría premeditado por Jason para impresionarme. Después de todo, el muchacho se había esforzado para tratar de sorprenderme lo más posible y aquella casa seguro que era parte de la función. No podía dejar de admirarla, ya que destilaba historia, destilaba misterio, tal como a mí me gustaba.

Jason me guió, en un interesante e insólito silencio, hasta lo que identifiqué como un comedor. Nuevamente, de proporciones exageradamente finas. Debían poder sentar cuarenta personas en aquella gigantesca mesa, pero sólo un rincón estaba preparado y adornado. Mi novio me desprendió de la capa con delicadeza y me indicó que me sentara, pues la cena estaba por servirse.

—Te prometí que te traería a probar mi propia comida, para que pudieras comprobar que soy el mejor cocinero del mundo —indicó, para luego desaparecer por una puerta lateral con una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo, veamos de qué va todo esto… —me dije a mí misma, algo divertida por la surrealista situación en la que me veía.

El chico volvió poco después con dos platos en sus manos. Abrí los ojos, sorprendida cuando puso uno de ellos frente a mí y por primera vez en muchos muchos años sentí que se me hacía agua la boca. Frente a mis voraces ojos se encontraba una entrada de palta con jamón y mayonesa, armada con tal maestría que parecía una obra de arte. La frescura y el aroma de los componentes de aquella belleza culinaria me embargaron por algunos segundos.

—Es para comerla, no para quedársela mirando —bromeó el joven, que ya había comenzado a comer.

—Qué gracioso. ¿Tú lo cocinaste? —pregunté, anonadada, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Él sólo sonrió orgullosamente en respuesta y después, como si hubiese olvidado algo, se levantó para regresar con una botella de vidrio y una jarra con un líquido oscuro dentro—. Eh… no bebo ¿sabes?

—Me lo imaginaba —terció él con astucia, señalando la jarra—, por eso preparé algo de jugo para ti. Por mi parte, yo sí me deleito con la fermentación de la uva y por eso traje esta botella de vino. —Sirvió en las copas lo que a cada uno lo que correspondía y luego la alzó—. ¡Por nuestra primera cita oficial!

—Por nuestra primera cita oficial —repetí, secretamente conmovida.

El resto de la cena transcurrió en la más perfecta normalidad. Jason podía preciarse de que cada platillo que probamos fue espléndido y yo no podía negarlo. Era en verdad un excelente cocinero. Luego de la maravillosa entrada, nos sirvió un tibio consomé de pollo —"Para que no te vayas a resfriar con este frío", bromeó el chico—, para continuar con un plato de albóndigas con papas cocidas. El postre, para mi total deleite y risa, fueron waffles, pero servidos de una manera mucho más elegante. ¿Dónde demonios había aprendido Jason a hacer ver la comida de esa forma? A pesar de que mi curiosidad era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerme desear preguntarle, el ego de mi novio ya estaba por las nubes y no quería darle más razones para lucirse como pavo real.

Cuando Jason retiró todo lo que estorbaba en la mesa y trajo una taza de té de hierbas para mí —eso fue un detalle muy bonito, pero me haría arrancar el corazón antes de decírselo— y uno de café para él, creí que había llegado el momento de hablar. De hablar en serio, porque durante la velada sólo habíamos charlado de la nada misma, simplemente rellenando el vacío con palabras por el simple placer de hacerlo. Ahora era turno de tener respuestas.

—Jason —Mi voz adquirió un matiz algo más grave y él lo notó de inmediato—, me gustaría saber una cosa.

—Oh oh… Eso suena melodramático. ¿Qué hice ahora?

—No exageres, no hiciste nada. Sólo me preguntaba si ya había llegado la hora de saber… algo más sobre ti. Sobre tu pasado.

Me había puesto bastante tensa y, aunque procuré disimular mi nerviosismo, sabía que parte de él se podía apreciar en mis expresiones. Al contrario de lo que yo esperaba, Jason sonrió alegremente. Me había figurado que se pondría igual de tenso que yo, que se removería incómodo en su asiento o que, cuanto menos, frunciera el ceño, contrariado de que tocara el tema en lo que se suponía era una cita.

—No sé de qué te sorprendes tanto, Rachel. Después de todo, estamos conectados ¿recuerdas? —canturreó él—. Supe que me abordarías sobre eso en cuanto lo pensaste, ya que últimamente no me has bloqueado el acceso a tus pensamientos. Y no pude resistir la curiosidad de saber qué pensabas. Fue especialmente interesante el viaje en moto.

Me ruboricé al instante. ¡Jason me había leído el pensamiento mientras andábamos en ese ataúd con ruedas! _¡No! ¿En serio?, _me dije con algo de podía creerlo. ¿¡Cómo se había atrevido? ¡Eso me pasaba por enamorarme de un ladrón!

—Oye, oye, era broma. No era para que sulfuraras tanto —se apresuró a decir, pues, al parecer mi cara había alcanzado una tonalidad rojiza bastante elocuente—. ¡Te juro que no lo hice! Sólo sospechaba sobre lo de hablar sobre mi pasado y quería ver cómo reaccionabas…

Entorné los ojos, atravesando los suyos. ¿Qué otra opción tenía además de creerle? Bueno, aparte de no creerle y darle en la cabeza con todos los objetos decorativos del lugar, claro… Suspiré. Sería una terrible falta de confianza poner en duda su palabra, aunque no me sentía especialmente tentada a dejarle pasar esa broma así como así. Fruncí el ceño, aún picada y me crucé de brazos.

—De verdad lo lamento —se disculpó él, algo apenado—. Dejaré de hacer bromas así, de verdad. No creí que te lo tomarías así, pero ahora entiendo que fue una idiotez. Y no escuché nada, es en serio.

—Esta vez te la dejaré pasar —mascullé, sonriendo levemente—, pero que no se vuelva a repetir. Las bromas no son lo mío, sino ya hacía rato que estaría con Chico Bestia ¿no te parece?

—Supongo. —La comparación pareció molestarlo—. Sólo quería ver como reaccionabas, tal como dije antes. Seré bueno, lo prometo. —Sonreí, satisfecha—. Así que… en el fondo, sí te asustaste con el viaje en moto.

—¡Jason!

—Está bien, está bien. En el fondo, ambos sabemos que estabas aterrada —sonrió—. Bueno, tú querías saber otra cosa ¿verdad? Así fue como partió todo esto.

—Así es, pero… no tienes que contármelo si no quieres.

—Sería bastante egoísta de mi parte ¿no crees? —comentó él—. No es justo que te oculte eso y yo tampoco quiero que lo ignores. Confío en ti y necesito sacarme eso peso de encima. Nunca he hablado de eso con nadie. No es como si tuviera muchos amigos o algo parecido —sonrió con desafío. Continuó:

—No sé si lo sabrás, pero yo solía ser Robin. No sé si me explico bien: usé el traje de Robin durante algún tiempo y luché contra el crimen tal como lo hace tu amigo. Fui, al igual que él, discípulo de Batman. Ya sabes, el murciélago…

—Algo sabía, sí —admití. Había hecho algunas averiguaciones, durante el tiempo en que recién el que fuera Red X aparecía en mi campo de visión como algo más que un ladrón, y había conseguido información de lo más interesante en sitios sorprendentes.

—Pues bien, debes estar preguntándote. ¿Cómo alguien que fue Robin después se convirtió en un criminal? Eso es algo que tiene muchas respuestas y quizás yo mismo no lo haya sabido hasta ahora, que te lo cuento a ti. La historia de Red X comenzó cuando yo tenía trece años. Desde pequeño había sido entrenado por Batman e inculcado en su manera de ver el mundo y de luchar. Batman es un hombre solitario, frío y muy disciplinado. Todo lo que yo no era, en conclusión. A mí me gustaba el gentío, era muy rebelde y agresivo. Inmaduro. Él me lo recriminó muchas veces y esas conversaciones solían derivar en peleas bastante fuertes. Odiaba que me tratara como un niño. Creo que a tu amigo Robin le pasó algo parecido.

—No lograba comprender el estilo de vida de Batman, como tampoco él debía de comprender mi carácter tan orgulloso y díscolo. A pesar de que me prohibía juntarme con otros chicos de mi edad, yo le desobedecía. ¿Por qué me lo prohibía? Porque creía que siendo un héroe, podría ser amenazado de alguna manera por algún villano si es que me encariñaba con alguien más. Era preferible estar solo, ya que yo había elegido ese camino.

—¿Cómo es que decidiste convertirte en héroe? —inquirí, sin perderme detalle.

—Yo creo que todos los Robins padecen del mismo estigma: mis padres fueron asesinados por un par de asesinos a sueldo, debido a unas cuentas sin saldar de mi padre. Yo tenía nueve años. Batman me acogió y trató de domar el odio que germinaba en mi interior, a su modo. Lo logró a medias… Como decía, desobedecí su orden de no relacionarme con otros muchachos. Conocí a un chico genial, que se convirtió en mi mejor amigo. Pronto le conté mi secreto y comenzamos a formar una amistad muy sólida y fraternal. Su nombre era Thomas. Jamás me delató, era simplemente un tipo fuera de serie.

—Un día, se produjo una emergencia en Ciudad Gótica. Un sicópata, de esos que nunca faltan en esa ciudad, amenazó con dos bombas a la ciudad. Una estaba colocada en un colegio y la otra en un hospital. Bastante obvio, en realidad. Evacuaron ambos edificios, pero Thomas, que se encontraba en el colegio amenazado, se quedó, tratando de sacar a su hermana pequeña, que había quedado atrapada en un baño. Le pedí a Batman que fuéramos a ayudarlo, pero me lo prohibió terminantemente y me obligó a acompañarlo a ayudar a la gente del hospital. "No hay nada que podamos hacer, Jason", me dijo. "Hay gente que necesita nuestra ayuda". Me encolericé, pero terminé por obedecerlo. Las bombas explotaron. Thomas y su hermanita murieron… y lo más estúpido es que en el hospital casi no había nada qué hacer. Ya habían evacuado a la gente y sólo nos dedicamos a espantar a algunos maleantes que se habían aprovechado del caos.

—Después de ese día, tomé mis pertenencias y me largué sin decir nada. Ni siquiera le grité todo lo que, para mí, Batman se merecía que le gritara. Podríamos haber salvado a Thomas, podría haberlo rescatado a tiempo. Comprendí que ya nada tenía sentido, que la justicia era algo vano, que ser héroe era perder mi tiempo. Mi rabia adolescente se transformó en un desdén a todo lo correcto, a los ideales que había alojado en mi corazón. Me aproveché del desliz de tu amigo, Robin —que también había tenido sus rencillas con el Caballero Oscuro— y robé el traje de Red X, dispuesto a comenzar una nueva vida. Una vida ajena a todo lo que había sido antes, diferente. Quería vengarme del mundo por el dolor que me había causado. Ahora entiendo el error que cometí.

—Fui inmaduro, actué como un niño, tal como Batman siempre me decía. Tal vez hubiera sido preferible haber peleado con mi mentor, haberlo golpeado, recibir su golpe de vuelta, desahogar la rabia y la pena de una forma más acorde a quien era yo. Elegí mal. En vez de eso, creí haberme vuelto ya un hombre que no necesitaba nadie ni nada que lo guiara. Yo era mi propio amo, no tenía por qué seguir ninguna regla. Cometí un error, cegado por lo que creía era una traición de mi tutor.

—No seas tan duro contigo mismo —murmuré, al fin, con suavidad—. Todos cometemos errores.

—Lo sé. Muchas veces me pregunté por qué tenía que ser Thomas el que muriera. Por qué no podía haber sido otro, que yo no conociera, cuya muerte no me pesara sobre el pecho. Ahora me doy cuenta de lo terriblemente egoísta que es eso. Ahora entiendo muchas cosas. Cierto, la muerte de Thomas fue injusta, inmerecida, pero algo lo quiso así. El destino, tal vez. Murió como un héroe, tratando de salvar a su hermanita de su inevitable suerte; él entendió que valía la pena morir intentando hacer lo correcto. Lo he perdonado, así como he perdonado a Batman, quien sólo creyó hacer lo correcto para el bien de todos. Sin embargo, miro el pasado y no me arrepiento de nada. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque le encuentro sentido. Porque todo, incluso lo peor, tiene sentido. Si mis padres no hubieran muerto, yo no habría conocido a Batman ni me habría entrenado como lo hizo. Si Batman no me hubiera inculcado o intentado inculcar lo que me inculcó, yo no le habría desobedecido. Si yo no hubiera desobedecido, no habría conocido a Thomas. Si no hubiera conocido a Thomas y si él no hubiera muerto, no me habría convertido en Red X. Y si no me hubiera convertido en Red X, no te habría conocido a ti. —Sonrió entre enternecido y divertido—. Y si no te hubiera conocido a ti, no habría podido ser feliz.

Le devolví el gesto, profundamente conmovida.

—Al final, todo parecer tener un sentido —admití.

—Quiero creer que alguien allá arriba lo quiso así para mí —agregó Jason, con convicción.

—Yo también.

El silencio nos embargó unos minutos, pero no era un silencio incómodo. Era más bien un silencio reflexivo, emocional. Jason no lucía demasiado sombrío, mas era evidente que el tema lo había afectado. Tenía el rostro relajado, pero su aura estaba algo inquieta. Aferré su mano con mayor seguridad de la que creí tener y la acaricié con suavidad.

—Gracias por tener la confianza de contármelo —susurré—. Y lo lamento por tu amigo, Thomas.

—No te preocupes, creo que ya era hora de dejarlo ir. Él ya está en un lugar mejor, como dicen. Gracias a ti por darme lo necesario para dejar atrás ese pasado. Y creo que ha sido suficiente drama por hoy, quiero mostrarte una cosa. —Rápidamente volvió a ser el dicharachero y jovial Jason que yo conocía—. Toma tu capa, porque esta casa es más bien fría y no quiero que te enfermes o algo parecido.

Así lo hice y pronto me estuvo guiando por escaleras y pasillos que desconocía, cada vez más intrigada por el lugar que debía mostrarme. Finalmente nos detuvimos frente a un par de grandes puertas de madera con algo de dramatismo. Jason las abrió, dejando ver un espacio impresionante. Era una pista de baile, gigantesca y de un hermoso piso de madera pulcramente pulida. El techo se alejada de nosotros y una bóveda pintada de blanco hacía ver el espacio mucho más grande de lo que en realidad era. Como todo en aquella casa, era de una belleza sobrenatural. Sin embargo, algo que chocaba a la vista era la presencia de un cama. Una gigantesca cama matrimonial nadaba en aquella pista de baile.

—¿Qué hace…? —Señalé el inoportuno mueble.

—¡Muy observadora, mi querida Watson! —soltó Jason, aunque no había que ser detective para ver aquella cama—. Esto es mi habitación.

Era evidente que todo había sido preparado para que me quedara con la boca abierta de sorpresa.

—Podrías explicarte —tercié.

—Qué impaciente, Rach. Bueno, esto era originalmente una pista de baile, como podrás suponer. Pero a mis padres les pareció una genial idea tener aquí su habitación, así que por eso quedó de esta manera. Cuando vengo aquí, es genial tener tanto espacio, aunque a veces es demasiado. Sin embargo, no es por eso que te traje aquí. —Sonrió y se acercó a un pequeño mueble de madera, el cual abrió.

—¿Qué planeas?

—Usar este lugar como lo que era en un principio —explicó de forma enigmática.

De pronto lo comprendí: una melodía lenta y armoniosa comenzó a resonar por todo el lugar. Jason se situó frente a mí y me tendió su mano.

—¿Me concede esta pieza, señorita Roth? —consultó con una irresistible voz suave.

Intenté resistirme. ¡De veras que lo intenté! Después de todo, uno de los axiomas de mi existencia era: yo no bailo. Pero claro, nunca podría resistirme a alguien que hace tan poco me había dado waffles, era otro de mis axiomas. Jamás había bailado y dudaba que alguna vez lo fuera a hacer. Intenté recordar todas las razones por las que debería negarme a bailar con mi novio, pero no pude. Intenté balbucear una excusa o simplemente retroceder, indicándole mi rechazo, pero tampoco lo logré. Suspiré y, sabiendo que me arrepentiría, tomé su mano.

_I've never seen you looking so lovely  
As you did tonight.  
I've never seen you shine so bright._

No reconocí la canción, pero no pude sino ruborizarme ante la letra, que sí comprendía. Jason me guió con un ritmo lento y considerado que destrozó las últimas barreras que intentaba levantar contra la idea de bailar. Aquella no era ciertamente una canción bailable, pero él conseguía convertirla para que así fuera.

_I've never seen so many men ask you  
If you wanted to dance.  
They're looking for a little romance,  
Given half a chance._

Él hizo una mueca irónica, como queriendo burlarse de esa parte de la canción o como si fuera algo que no le agrada escuchar. Debía admitir que nunca le había puesto tanta atención a una canción como aquella vez. Jason era un maldito cursi, eso era más que evidente. Sonreí y seguí meciéndome al ritmo que él llevaba y que se ajustaba a la lentitud de la canción. Era increíble.

_And I've never seen that dress you're wearing,  
Or the highlights in your hair  
That catch your eyes.  
__I have been blind._

¿Qué podía decir? ¿Qué podía hacer? Simplemente continuar bailando al son de la canción, como si no existiera un mañana. La mirada de Jason nunca dejó de estar fija en mis propios ojos que se la sostuvieron en un vano intento de reprimir todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese minuto. Él sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa orgullosa o burlona, sino una sonrisa amable, amorosa. Paso a paso, vuelta a vuelta, algo en mi interior parecía salir de mi cuerpo y querer unirse a Jason… o la canción simplemente me estaba hipnotizando.

_The lady in red is dancing with me,  
Cheek to cheek.  
There's nobody here, it's just you and me.  
It's where I want to be,  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side.  
__I'll never forget the way you look tonight._

No pude evitar que una ligera risa saliera de mis labios. ¡Ese chico lo había planificado todo! ¡Por eso Starfire había insistido tanto en el color de mi vestido! Rojo. Era para que se ajustara a la canción. Jason, descubierto, sonrió con resignación y se estrechó contra mí, llevando el paso, como siempre. Nunca había creído que bailar fuera tan fácil… y tan intenso. A pesar de la lentitud del ritmo y de la suavidad de la música, sentía cada centímetro de mi cuerpo a flor de piel y mi corazón latía de forma errática, rápidamente.

No escuché el resto de la canción, ya no podía concentrarme en ella. SI no fuera porque Jason era quien me guiaba, tampoco habría podido seguir bailando, porque mi mente estaba ocupada en otras cosas. Me sentía hipnotizada, por sus ojos, por su aroma, por él… Y no estaba en condiciones de analizar lo vomitivamente cursi que era eso, simplemente lo sentía y no estaba dispuesta a reprimirlo. Me dejé llevar por cada sensación.

_I'll never forget the way you look tonight.  
I never will forget the way you look tonight...  
The lady in red, the lady in red.  
The lady in red, my lady in red._

—My lady in red—cantó Jason las últimas líneas, simplemente susurrando en mi oído.

El silencio fue extraño. Fue como si me volvieran a conectar al mundo, luego de un larguísimo tiempo de desconexión total. Me sentí totalmente aturdida y debí parpadear varias veces para lograr focalizarme nuevamente. Jason sonreía y un leve rubor teñía sus mejillas, probablemente debido al romanticón plan que había creado para nuestra cita. Debía darle crédito por la preparación, pero no podía negar que era cursi. Como tampoco podía negar que me encantaba.

—Ahora ni siquiera te atrevas a negarlo: ¡eres un cursi! —reí.

—Bueno, puede que tenga un lado algo más romántico, pero…

—… cursi…

—… igual me amas. No soy solo cursilerías. Tengo mi lado más de "chico duro", solo que si me pongo en ese plan, seguro que te enfadas. Por otro lado, ¡tú también eres cursi! ¡Igual bailaste conmigo! ¿Dónde quedó la fría Princesa del Hielo, Raven, quien juró de rodillas que no le gustaban las cosas románticas y que…?

—Ya entendí tu punto, gracias —lo atajé, algo fastidiada.

—Todos tenemos un lado dulce en el fondo. Yo tampoco creí que haría todo lo que hice, pero ¡ya ves! Y como dije, habrán otras ocasiones de mostrarte el otro lado.

Sonreí. De repente, la mirada de Jason se volvió extraña y me besó. Me pilló ligeramente desprevenida, aunque en el fondo algo en mí lo esperaba. No dudé en responderlo, aunque sabía que algo era distinto. No asimilaba muy bien qué, pero algo era diferente. Aquel beso sabía de otra manera, distinto a los anteriores. Era fuego. Era ardiente. Cuando necesitamos respirar y nos separamos, nuestros ojos también habían cambiado. Los de Jason eran carbones, brasas y casi podía sentir el calor que irradiaban. Por mi lado, sentía que los míos me quemaban y sentía como si lava corriera por mis venas en lugar de sangre.

No era estúpida. Sabía a dónde iba a parar aquello y tenía que tomar una decisión. No era lo más sensato tomar semejante decisión en un estado tan poco neutral como el que me encontraba, pero sabía que tenía la voluntad suficiente para hacer respetar cualquier determinación que tomase. Y ya lo había hecho. Ya sabía lo que quería. Lo quería. Me acerqué a él, que se había quedado estático, expectante y susurré en su oído.

—Ahora sí es el momento indicado… —Él respondió con un beso cargado de pasión reprimida y pronto me vi sumergida en un océano de sensaciones del que ya no deseaba salir. Ya no.

* * *

**(Advertencia: contenidos poco aptos para menores. Aunque sea un chiste lo que escribí, vale la pena advertirlo.)**

Cuando ella me susurró aquellas palabras, me sentí poseído por un fuego que nunca antes había sentido. Me sentía como un animal y no pude controlar el impulso de besarla con toda la pasión que había guardado en mi interior. Ardía en deseo, pero sabía que tampoco podía comportarme como un bárbaro o aquello sería un desastre. Deseaba a la mujer que tenía delante, pero también la amaba con la misma fuerza y no deseaba que la situación se convirtiera en una tortura para ella. Rachel, por su parte, parecía simplemente como estar viviendo en un mundo alternativo y simplemente se dejaba llevar por la situación, respondiendo ante todo lo que yo hacía. Besé su cuello, ella soltó un suspiro acalorado. Ya era tiempo de pasar a la acción. Juré que convertiría aquella noche en un momento inolvidable; me sentía perfectamente capaz, ya que, después de todo, yo no era un principiante en aquellas artes.

Me detuve unos segundos y mirando a Rachel con intensidad, llevé mis manos hacia el cierre de su vestido. Iba lentamente y con cuidado, ya que no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría. No quería meter la pata. Ella se limitó a mirarme con una tormenta bullendo en su interior, podía sentirlo. Me sentí ligeramente orgulloso por provocar eso en ella, pero deseché ese pensamiento. Ya tendría tiempo de presumir de mi potencia masculina, ahora era hora de concentrarse. Los ojos de mi novia seguían clavados en los míos y por un instante me sorprendí al ver esa mirada en ella. No se parecía a la chica que conocía, fría y sarcástica. Era una mirada ardiente y me excitaba. ¡Por la mierda, claro que sí! Sin embargo, si observaba con más cuidado, podía apreciar en ella todavía a Rachel, mi Rachel, la chica que se hacía llamar Raven para el mundo, la joven titán.

Luego del lento proceso de desabrochar el maldito cierre —¿por qué la ropa siempre es tan complicada?—, el vestido cayó como indicado por mi pensamiento. Me quedé sin aliento. La vista que tenía ante mí, probablemente habría levantado a un muerto de su tumba. ¡Rachel era jodidamente sexy! Me abofeteé mentalmente por mi obvia actitud, que debía reflejárseme en cada centímetro de mi cara y traté de llevar la situación con mayor madurez. Diablos, si yo no era ningún crío de catorce años. Traté de controlarme, pero no conté con un hecho: Rachel no estaba muerta y pronto pareció considerar que mis acciones iban a tres por hora, porque sus manos se dirigieron a mi corbata, comenzando a deshacerla. La chica parecía totalmente indiferente a que su majestuoso cuerpo estaba prácticamente expuesto a mis ojos. Sólo lo cubría la ropa interior.

No podía articular palabra. Me quité la chaqueta con rapidez, para agilizar el proceso y porque en realidad necesitaba hacer algo, moverme, gastar energía. Rachel, por primera vez en lo que iba de todo aquel proceso, sonrió dulcemente y se dispuso a desabrochar mi camisa con desesperante lentitud. ¡¿Lo estaba haciendo a propósito? Quise arrancarme la ropa y zanjar el asunto, pero encontré la voluntad necesaria para calmarme.

—No seas tan impaciente, Jason —sonrió Rachel divertida.

No respondí. ¿Cómo ella podía estar tan calmada? No quería ni siquiera pensar en lo que quería hacerle, porque si ella me leía el pensamiento, estaba totalmente condenado. Cuando ya estuve sin camisa, todo pareció volver a su ritmo normal. Y fue ella quien lo hizo, besándome como si con ello salvara su vida. Yo estaba poseído. En menos de lo que canta un gallo ambos estuvimos en la cama. Una calma relativa me invadió y comencé a besarle el cuello, mientras le acariciaba las piernas. Ella hacía algo parecido con mi espalda, provocándome unas cosquillas que sólo sirvieron para enardecerme más. Decidí que era tiempo de ponerse más atrevido.

—No es la primera vez que haces esto ¿verdad? —dijo Rachel, de pronto, en forma de un suave ronroneo.

Me quedé helado y me separé, avergonzado. ¿Cómo lo había adivinado? No sabía por qué su reproche me había afectado tanto, cuando por lo general yo me sentía bastante bien por la cantidad de mujeres con las que había estado. No eran tantas como para formar un harén, pero era cierto que yo tenía bastante experiencia. ¿Lo estaba haciendo mal acaso? Traté de borrar esa idea de mi mente y salvar la situación. Era cierto que había tenido sexo con varias mujeres más, pero aquello era distinto. Era completa y diametralmente distinto. Yo no amaba a ninguna de las otras chicas con las que estuve, eran sólo diversión. Era un bastardo egoísta, pero qué demonios. Ya no era tiempo de arreglar eso. Rachel no era otra más. ¡Claro que no! Ella me enloquecía, me hacía sentir cosas que jamás había soñado. Y lo más importante: la amaba.

—Cierto, Rach —admití, susurrándole en el oído—, he estado con más mujeres de las que ahora me gustaría admitir. Pero ¿sabes algo? Esta es la primera vez que haré el amor.

Ella captó la sutileza de mis palabras y rió suavemente. Ya hartos de palabras, todo se volvió mucho más intenso y vertiginoso. Decidí que ya habíamos perdido el tiempo y rápidamente me deshice de lo que quedaba de la ropa de mi novia. Traté de pensar lo menos y hacer lo más, porque si lo pensaba demasiado, no lo creería. Su piel, por lo general fría, parecía un volcán a punto de estallar. Cuando una de mis manos subió y rozó uno de sus pechos, ella se estremeció y un grito ahogado salió de su boca. Una sonrisa traviesa se insinuó en mis labios y comencé a darle prioridad a esa zona de mi novia.

Rachel se mordía el labio para no emitir ninguna clase de sonido, pero no era lo que mi cuerpo deseaba. Quería oírla gemir mi nombre, quería entregarle el placer que ella me provocaba. Le dije que no se contuviera, pero parecía no escucharme. La situación era mucho más distinta para ella que para mí y se notaba. Respiraba agitadamente y su cuerpo ardía bajo el mío. Sonreí y continué en lo que estaba. Besé uno de sus pechos, mientras con una de las manos que tenía libres masajeaba el otro. Ella soltó un gemido, el primero de toda la noche. Sentí una mezcla de satisfacción ególatra y una profunda alegría, ya que ella lo estaba disfrutando tanto como yo.

Luego de unos segundos, consideré que ya había sido suficiente. Tarde me di cuenta de que yo todavía vestía pantalones, pero no me tomó mucho tiempo deshacerme de ese inconveniente. Con rapidez me situé sobre Rachel y acerqué mi miembro a su intimidad. Comencé a entrar lentamente, pero rápidamente me di cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Rachel, al sentir el contacto, se tensó y una expresión de dolor cruzó por su rostro. Me asusté.

—Yo… Rach… —¡Demonios, no podía ni hablar dos palabras coherentes! Respiraba de forma muy agitada y mi cuerpo no estaba respondiendo a su parte racional.

Ella, ante mi total estupefacción, sonrió.

—No… No te preocupes. Es normal… sólo continúa.

Parte de mí seguía inquieto, pero era la otra parte la que mandaba y la obedecí sin rechistar. Proseguí el proceso, de la manera más suave posible, ya que estaba seguro de que le estaba causando dolor. Sin embargo, pronto sentí suspiros de placer salir de su boca y ya no conseguí formular ningún otro pensamiento racional. Su estrechez sólo me excitaba más y un gruñido de placer salió de mi boca, de forma involuntaria. Comencé a moverme dentro de ella, al principio despacio y luego de forma frenética, siendo incapaz de controlar más mis impulsos. Ahogué sus gemidos en mi boca, besándola hasta donde dieran mis pulmones. Ella cruzó las piernas alrededor de mi cintura y arqueó la espalda, en busca de mayor contacto. Sentía que me arañaba la espalda —¿cómo si no tenía las uñas largas? Ni idea— y en lugar de dolor, sólo podía sentir como estaba llegando a mi límite. Mi respiración se volvió más errática y sentí como mi miembro palpitaba en su interior. No iba a aguantar más.

Sin previo aviso, sentí que mis músculos se contraían y luego se distendían, a un tiempo que algo explotaba y se liberaba en ella. Pese a ello, aún mi trabajo no había terminando y continué embistiéndola con toda la fuerza y energía que me quedaba, besándola como un desesperado. Luego de algunos instantes, ella soltó mi nombre en forma de un gemido y sentí como se convulsionaba bajo mi cuerpo, todos sus músculos tensos. Algo estalló en la habitación, algo de vidrio y ambos escuchamos la quebrazón de algo que se hizo añicos. Rachel, jadeante, se ruborizó.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, algo cohibida.

Me reí con ganas, desparramado en la cama como un muñeco de trapo. Me dispuse a abrazarla, sintiendo como el agotamiento se apoderaba de mí.

—Te amo —susurré, cansado.

—Yo también a ti —dijo ella con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en sus labios. Estaba exhausta.

—Soy bueno ¿verdad? —fanfarroneé, sin poderlo evitar.

Ella guardó silencio unos segundos.

—Ya me pensaré algo para contestar esa oración —prometió, divertida.

—Te dije que iban a haber ocasiones en que te mostraría mi lado de "chico duro". ¿Qué te pareció esa parte de mí?

Ahora era su turno de reír. Y así, con Rachel acurrucada contra mi pecho fue como yo me convertí en el hombre más feliz que alguna vez había pisado esta Tierra. Estaba seguro de que jamás viviría una experiencia como la que había pasado, porque, a pesar de que no había hecho nada nuevo para mí, es muy distinto hacer el amor amando, como dijo una escritora alguna vez. Y vaya que era cierto… Con un último beso a la mujer más hermosa —¡y sexy, por todos los demonios!— que había visto jamás, me rendí al agotamiento y me quedé dormido.


	18. Paraíso Arrancado

_**Agradecimientos:**_

_**Dragon**_ (Porque sin importar nada, siempre vas a ir primero. Sí, ya sé, hay veces que no te pongo primero, pero al diablo, ahora siempre irás primero. Que largo paréntesis. ¡Esto es tu influencia!): Luego de ese subrealismo extremo Oo, te digo: Eres genialísimo, de verdad, ya ni siquiera tengo palabras (menos mal eh xD) para describir lo agradecida que estoy contigo. Cumples tu "trabajo" (hacer reír) tan genialmente que da envidia (expresión, no lo malinterpretes). Soportas mis escritos con paciencia de santo y siempre estás dispuesto a subirme el ánimo. Eres realmente admirable, amigo, te lo digo totalmente en serio. Y tus asesorías (¬¬ sin el "pseudo", automenospreciador!) son para matarse de la risa, además que captas muy bien la esencia de algunos personajes, viendo algunas incongruencias Y aún así sueles dejar review, estaba pensando… ¡Pero siempre me dices todo en las asesorías! Te das doble trabajo. No hay nadie más como tú, desgraciadamente. Deberían clonarte :D. Ya, amigo, no te aburro más. Te lo agradezco mil veces más y me encargaré algún día (si es que soy rica y famosa) ¡de hacerte rico y famoso también, porque te lo mereces! Millones de gracias más, te quiero y ojalá sigas soportándome. SI no, igual, gracias por todo! :D

Asphios: Vaya, me siento muy halagada por los adjetivos que utilizaste, aunque mi naturaleza me impide creerlos mucho. Te los agradezco Como también agradezco mucho la lealtad que dices profesarme xD Sigue pareciéndome extraño, pero es muy reconfortante. Y sí, esta historia, como puedes ver, tiene continuación y aún le quedan varios capítulos. En cuanto al futuro, ¡uff! Tengo millones de proyectos, así que si quieres seguir dándote la lata, ¡la tendrás! Muchas gracias por leerme y espero que lo sigas ahciendo. Saludos.

Diva: Gracias por leerme. Y concuerdo con tu opinión sobre el lemon, pero bueno, tenía que hacerlo. Eso sí, será el último que haré con Raven (es Raven a la que no me imagino cómodamente en esa situación). Seré firme a mis ideas! xDD No te hago sufrir más (o quizás sí ,depende xD) y aquí va el siguiente capítulo. Es todo un vuelco, ojalá te agrade. ¡Saludos!

Jugo de Limn (curioso Nick, ¿eh? XD): Sí, algo malo saldrá de todo esto, pero dudo mucho que sea algo con lo que piensas. Mi línea no va muy por ahí. Espero no decepcionarte con la trama que he ideado y que te agrade el enfoque. Si no, pues también dímelo. Todo comentario es constructivo para mí. ¡Gracias por leerme! ¡Un saludo enorme!

Princesa de Hielo: Lamento si la tardanza contribuyó a tu "pérdida de hilo", pero me alegra mucho que te haya gustado lo que va de la historia. Para mí siempre es un gusto saber de gente que le agrade lo que escribo, pero si tienes alguna crítica, no dudes en decírmela. Yo sabré manejarla y quizás salga algo bueno de ella. Gracias por leerme y ojalá sigas comentando. Saludos!

Luna: ¡xD! ¡Esa frase que tanto te encantó es obra de mi magnífico asesor! Él lo notó de inmediato, así que estuvo encantado de saber que hay más personas que descubren su genialidad humorística. La mayoría de los toques de humor son de él, pero he ido aprendiendo y poco a poco le robo el puesto xDD Lamento la tardanza ahora también, pero el coelgio me colapsa. Espero que te guste el capi. Y respecto al fic "innombrable" (LuO) sigue en espera. Cuando acabe este, veré qué hacer. Quizás lo termine en un capi más, para hacerle una segunda parte y liberarme de los fantasmas que me impidieron seguir. ¡Un saludo y ojalá sigas comentándome!

Crow: Muchas gracias por el comentario y por la canción . Sí, soy RxCB, pero no me cierro a ninguna pareja. Hay situaciones y situaciones y siempre es un gusto hacer de parejas diferentes xD Lo lamento por el lemon, no volverá a pasar xD. En cuanto a LuO, sigue en espera, pero pretendo seguirlo! No lo dejaré botado, descuida. Además, ese fic es mi inicio y es el que consagró a RorekxRaven, que, pese a ser BBxRae, sigue siendo una de las parejas que más me elevan xD Dudo que tus hipótesis sobre lo que sucedió con Jason se cumplan, pero espero no decepcionarte :S xD ¡Un saludo y gracias!

Lilya: Muchas personas me han dicho eso, pero es parte de mis genes no creérmelo. Digo, la línea entre la aceptación y la arrogancia es muy delgada, prefiero ser pesimista a una pedante xD Me gustó que captaras la esencia que quise darle al Lemon. Sí, no me gustan demasiado explícitos, en especial, cuando se trata de Teen Titans. ¡Y aquí está la continuación! ¡Un saludo y ojalá sigas comentando!

CandiceRoth: ¿Te sorprendieron? ¿En qué sentido! ¡No temas decirme lo que piensas sobre los capítulo, para eso están los review! Siempre es mejor una crítica sincera. Me alegra que no te desagradara el lemon. Aquí te va la continuación. Mil gracias por comentar, un saludo grande!

Isabella: ¡Apareciste, mujer! Es broma xDDD No te sientas obligada a dejarme review ¿eh? Porque no es una obliagción, por si no lo habías notado. Me alergra que te entretuvieras leyendo y la verdad, ¿te cuento algo? Me siento igual que tú. ¡Mal cuando leo tu fic, porque veo que es diametralmente distinto al mío! Es decir, tu Jason es más Jason Todd, el mío es muy OC. xD Y si te fijas, te dejé un review y viene otro, sólo que debes darme un poquitín de tiempo, ya que el colegio me devora. En una semana tendré una semana libre y te dejaré EL REVIEW del siglo. (Pese a que ya he leído TODO el fic Sin Límites… y respecto al otro: "Todo comenzó como un juego", tengo una que otra crítica, pero no por el fic, sino por el trasfondo que se involucra… ya sabrás xD) Un saludo grande, sigue escribiendo como siempre :D y ya me verás andando por tus fics en unos diitas. ¡Un abrazo!

_Disclaimer: Teen Titans no me pertenece._

**Nota de la Autora:** ¡Lo siento por la tardanza! El colegio, la PSU, todo me tiene loca, pero ya tendré vacaciones :D Y seguiré escribiendo. Un saludo a TODOS :D, pero, en especial a… *redoble de tambores*

… _**a Dragon, que es el mejor asesor, amigo y humorista de todo el Universo y que merece un enorme aplauso, señoras y señores. ¡Gracias, amigo, por estar siempre ahí, por leer todas las sandeces que escribo (incluso las darkstyle!) y siempre hacerme reír! La risa mueve el mundo :D xD Un enorme abrazo y muchos cariños para ti, D, chico humorista, asesor y dibujante. ¡Gracias por todo!**_

_**Paraíso arrancado**_

Solté un suspiro, el cual se escapó de mi boca de forma queda y casi perezosa, a la vez que me removía suavemente entre las sábanas suaves de la cama. Aún me encontraba amodorrada y una comodidad infinita se apoderaba de mi cuerpo, convenciéndome de que no era necesario moverme todavía. Sólo un poco más y ya me levantaría… Después de todo, ¿para qué levantarme? Estaba en el paraíso terrenal y no tenía el menor interés de volver al mundo real. Había vivido la más increíble e inolvidable noche de toda mi vida y ese recuerdo estaba aún presente en cada partícula de mi cuerpo.

—Mucho tiempo en la cama, Bella Durmiente —rió una voz masculina en mi oído, con un claro dejo burlón—. Tus amiguitos deben estar preguntándose si acaso te secuestré.

Murmuré incoherencias durante unos instantes hasta que la información fue procesada por mi cerebro y me incorporé con violencia, con un grito ahogado saliendo de mi garganta.

—¡Mis amigos! —exclamé, muy alterada y algo asustada—. Mi comunicador… ¡Debo contactarlos!

La risa suave, pero esclarecedora de mi novio me puso en guardia de inmediato. Seguramente había caído nuevamente en otra de sus muchas jugarretas ridículas. Suspiré.

—¿Realmente crees que estaría aquí, vivo y entero si no hubiera dado aviso de que te quedabas en la noche en mi casa? —Una mueca de fastidio se marcó en su cara—. Seguro que a Robin le habría encantado tener una excusa para romperme la cara, sin mencionar que a tu amigo moreno le habría gustado mucho torturarme. No es que hubieran podido, pero soñar no les costaría nada verdad? —Sonrió fanfarronamente.

El alivio se apoderó de mí durante unos instantes y la hilaridad de las palabras de Jason pasó desapercibidas para mi mente. Estaba casi segura de que mis compañeros me encadenarían a la Torre si les hacía pasar un disgusto parecido. En lo más profundo de mi corazón, agradecía aquella preocupación de parte de mis amigos, pues era la prueba más clara de su compañerismo y cariño. Sin embargo, en las superficies de mis pensamientos, yo me encontraba bastante lejos de sentir gratitud. Me sentía algo irritada por la broma que me había hecho salir de una perfecta tranquilidad.

—¿Por qué me despertaste? —le reproché a mi novio, alzando una ceja en actitud desaprobadora—. Estaba feliz con los ojos cerrados, ¿sabes?

—Ya son las diez de la mañana, Rach —informó él, como al pasar—. Consideré oportuno hacértelo saber.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos de sorpresa. Busqué con mis ojos alguna prueba de lo que decía y el reloj de la pared vino a confirmármelo. Las diez de la mañana. ¡Las diez de la mañana!

—Es imposible —Ni en mis peores noches de insomnio me había levantado tan tarde. Era un ave madrugadora, un ser del alba, siempre salía junto al sol. Era una cosa ya casi de instinto, más que una mera costumbre, era como si mi cuerpo tuviera un despertador incluido.

—Estabas cansada, al parecer —comentó con una sonrisa maliciosa cruzándole el rostro, que se veía opacada por un brillo especial de ternura en sus ojos.

Le miré con fastidio fingido, aunque sabía que había dado en el clavo.

—Eso quisieras tú, presumido —repliqué con dignidad.

—¿Y ya pensaste en una respuesta para lo bueno que soy como amante? —preguntó, acentuando su maléfica sonrisa y acercándose seductoramente.

—Entre caer dormida y acabar de despertarme tuve muchísimo tiempo para pensar—dije con sarcasmo—, pero ya lo haré, pierde cuidado.

Él asintió, seguro de sus propias capacidades. En realidad, no podía negar que Jason era un amante magnífico. Sabía que mi opinión estaba basada en una única experiencia, pero para mí era suficiente. Más que suficiente, en realidad. Nunca había imaginado que lo de anoche pudiera llegar a ocurrir alguna vez, pero ahora que había sucedido no podía dejar de pensar que había sido sencillamente enloquecedor.

—¿Tienes hambre? —me preguntó Jason, juguetonamente, a la vez que se dirigía hacia la salida de la habitación. Asentí con la cabeza a modo de respuesta y amagué un bostezo. Él sonrió con alegría y desapareció por el umbral. La enormidad de la habitación era mucho más evidente con la luz del sol entrando por los ventanales. Observé con una mezcla de bochorno y profundo agrado las prendas que estaban diseminadas por el suelo y los contornos de la cama: mi vestido, su pantalón, su corbata, mis zapatos… entre muchas otras cosas. Volví a sonreír.

—Desayuno en la cama suena bien ¿verdad? —canturreó Jason. Traía dos bandejas con comida y, haciendo equilibrismos con ella, logró acercarme una y acomodarse, a su vez a mi lado. En ambas bandejas había exactamente lo mismo: un pequeño recipiente con huevos revueltos, café y waffles. Me reí.

—Es mucha comida ¿no lo crees?

—Si no la quieres, me la como yo, no tengo problema.

Comencé a comer lentamente, entre sus bromas, sus alusiones egocéntricas a su eficiencia "en todo ámbito" y su disimulada rudeza. En situaciones como esa, no podía dejar de comparar a aquel Jason, enamorado, tierno y juguetonamente burlesco, con el ladrón que yo había combatido, que era orgulloso, desdeñoso, rudo y hosco. Al ver el detalle del desayuno, me preguntaba dónde había quedado todo aquel chico malo que siempre había demostrado ser. No era la primera vez que me hacía semejantes cuestionamientos y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: Jason era una conjugación de su forma de ser, algo oscura y salvaje, con la caballerosidad del hombre verdaderamente enamorado. Sonreí.

Luego de unos minutos, un conocido sonido interrumpió nuestro momento. Era un sonido muy conocido, pero yo me encontraba en tal burbuja de irrealidad, que me tomó varios segundos asimilar su significado. Era mi comunicador. Mi novio hizo un gesto de irritación y no le concedió mayor importancia. Yo lo golpeé para que se apartara y me dejara paso hacia el dispositivo, a un tiempo que apartaba la bandeja e intentaba incorporarme.

—¡Puede ser algo importante! —exclamé, a un tiempo que me vestía rápidamente, algo abochornada por recién percatarme de que había estado desnuda. Consideré muy poco práctico colocarme el vestido para una salida rápida, pero caí en cuenta de que no tenía nada más que ponerme. Jason señaló la capa que él se había robado de la habitación, mientras iba en busca del comunicador que no paraba de sonar. Tal como había sido cuando… No alcancé a asimilar su significado cuando escuché a Jason contestar el aparato.

—Aló, aquí Jason —dijo el chico con marcada irritación—. Sí, está perfectamente, gracias. Les dejé un mensaje anoche, chico, si no lo leyeron no es mi problema, no voy a andar persiguiéndolos. ¡Claro que lo hizo por voluntad propia! ¿Crees que la drogué o algo así?  
Si ustedes no la drogan para estar con ustedes ¿cómo yo necesitaría de algo así? —Rió de su propio chiste—. No, eso no es… Estás exagerando, niño, ella dijo… —Hizo una pausa—. Ella tenía su comunicador así que no me salgas con esa. ¡Pero si…! ¡Déjame terminar, imbécil! ¡No pasó nada! —Lanzó un gruñido de rabia—. No soy un sicópata, ¿qué le podría hacer?

—Jason —lo interrumpí. Era evidente que la palabra diplomacia no estaba en el diccionario de mi novio—. Déjame hablar a mí.

—Para tu estúpida información, soy perfectamente capaz de…

—¡Jason, te dije que me pasaras el maldito comunicador!

—Genial, pajarito, ya la hiciste enojar. Todo iba bien hasta que decidiste llamar. Obvio que lo voy a hacer, pero porque ella me lo pidió, no porque tú me lo ordenas. —Me tendió el dispositivo con una mueca de fastidio total—. Es Robin.

—Y yo creí que era la Reina de Mónaco —Rodé los ojos y tomé el aparato—. Aún no sabes cómo tratar con él ¿verdad?

—Me pone de nervios, te lo juro.

—Robin, aquí Raven —respondí. Mi líder me miraba con el ceño bastante fruncido—. ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el petirrojo a modo de respuesta. En la pequeña pantalla logré ver que Cyborg, Starfire y Chico Bestia trataban de desplazar al líder para participar de la conversación.

—Por supuesto. Robin, tienes que tener más confianza en Jason. Sabes que no me haría daño y que cualquier cosa que llegara a ocurrir, yo podría defenderme.

—No lo dudo. Pero mandó el siguiente mensaje: "Ella se queda. No molesten por NADA. Jason". No fue lo más explicativo del mundo ¿verdad?

—Ya veo. —Me imaginaba que mi novio dejaría un mensaje críptico y escueto a propósito para hacerse el misterioso—. Lamento que se hayan preocupado, chicos. Todo está muy bien, lo he pasado genial.

—Ya lo creo que sí —rió Jason entre dientes.

—¡Raven! ¡Amiga! ¡Cuando llegues, deseo que me cuentes todo lo que has vivido con lujo de detalles! —exclamó Starfire, haciéndose espacio entre el petirrojo con una ancha sonrisa.

—Seguro —murmuré, poco tentada.

—¡Oye, Rae! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Me hiciste ganar diez dólares! —Ahora era turno de Chico Bestia de aparecer con una sonrisa del millón de dólares—. Con Cy apostamos a que Robin se pondría histérico con lo de la cita y todo eso. Él apostó que no y… ¡gané diez dólares! —chilló el muchacho, eufórico de alegría.

—Viejo, eso fue totalmente injusto —masculló Cyborg, con el ceño fruncido—. El mensaje no era parte de… eso no estaba… ¡fue injusto, viejo!

Robin volvió a aparecer en la pantalla, imponiendo su autoridad a empujones. Soltó un suspiro.

—¿Por cuánto más piensas quedarte allá? —inquirió.

—Volveré pronto a la Torre —le aseguré rápidamente—. ¿Ha habido algún incidente durante la noche? —Traté de disimular el rubor que se formó en mis mejillas al oír el carraspeo malicioso de Jason a mis espaldas.

—No, por suerte no, pero no podemos estar seguros de que siga así. Sería excelente que regresaras lo antes posible, para evitar cualquier problema.

—¿Estás celoso, pajarito? —gruñó Jason, muy molesto.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

—Nada. Estaré allí en cuanto pueda, Robin.

—Bien, te esperamos.

—De acuerdo, Raven fuera.

Cerré el comunicador con un suspiro y me enfrenté a la mirada desaprobadora de Jason, que no estaba complacido con la noticia de que debía volver a la Torre pronto. Volví a suspirar. No podía presionar mucho más a Robin y a su suspicacia, porque eso no sería beneficioso para nadie. Bueno, a los villanos les serviría que volviéramos a pelarnos entre nosotros, pero eso no contaba, claramente. El hecho de que hubiera aceptado medianamente mi relación con el ex Red X ya era todo un logro y yo me sentía bastante satisfecha con eso. Ahora era cosa de que Jason comprendiera mi posición.

—Tenía que hacerlo —afirmé con resignación—. Es mejor no poner a prueba a Robin. Después de todo, es mi líder y mi amigo y no quiero estar peleando con él a cada minuto. Es mejor tomarnos las cosas con calma ¿de acuerdo? Como dijiste, sorprende que no haya echado esta casa abajo al creer que me habías secuestrado. —Recordé su poco inteligente mensaje y me crucé de brazos—. Te gusta fastidiarlo ¿verdad? Debes agradecer que no malinterpretó el mensaje poco claro que mandaste y que actúo maduramente, al contrario que tú.

Él se rió entre dientes, pillado en falta.

—No quiero que te vayas tan pronto, Rachel.

—Tampoco yo, pero debo hacerlo. Además, igual te escabulles a mi habitación, así que no veo cuál es tu desesperación.

—No es lo mismo —porfió, chasqueando la lengua—. Pensaba hacer más cosas, salir a pasear, al cine, a la playa, ¡no lo sé! Planeaba cosas para hoy.

Sonreí.

—Ya habrá tiempo para eso —aseguré—. Si lo haces con civilización y cortesía, podrías convencer a Robin que me permita ir a ver una película. Ya sé, ya sé… —Adquirí un tono de voz que imitaba a Jason—: "¿Por qué hay que pedirle permiso para todo?" Porque es mi líder y porque yo soy una titán. Tengo responsabilidades que cumplir y no puedo estar todo el tiempo contigo. Debo entrenar, meditar, estar preparada y él lo sabe.

—Está bien, está bien, esta vez ganas. —Suspiró y sonrió.

—Tengo un problema —dije luego de algunos segundos—. Mira mi vestido.

Jason abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se llevó una mano a la nuca con nerviosismo. En el proceso de buscar el comunicador, el muy delicado había dado vuelta el plato con el café y éste estaba desparramado sobre la fina tela del vestido.

—No puedo ponerme eso —comenté, como si no fuera obvio.

—Tengo algo de ropa que puedo prestarte —se apresuró a decir él—, pero no es de mujer.

—Me preocuparía si así fuera —Sonreímos—. Y me conformo con llegar vestida a la Torre —repuse con una mirada sarcástica—. Estoy segura de que Cyborg estaría encantado en desmembrarte si supiera lo que pasó anoche.

—Son unos sobreprotectores de…

—Jason…

—De acuerdo. Iré a buscarte algo de ropa. Aprovecha de darte una ducha por mientras. El cuarto de baño está por esa puerta.

—Te desterraré al infierno si me haces una broma estando en la ducha —lo amenacé con severidad.

—Como si hubiera algo nuevo que ver —sonrió pícaramente. Entorné los ojos intimidatoriamente y él se apresuró a esbozar una sonrisa más inocente.

Con un último gesto decisivo de amenaza, recogí las pocas pertenencias que aún se conservaban intactas y me dirigí al cuarto de baño para darme una reconfortante ducha, que seguramente la necesitaba. Vigilé disimuladamente los movimientos de Jason mientras lo hacía, para asegurarme que no se haría el gracioso en el momento menos oportuno. Como todo en aquella magnífica casa, el baño era otra pequeña maravilla: estaba embaldosado bellamente y el marco del espejo parecía recamado en oro. Me volví a desnudar, luego de cerrar la puerta con pestillo y me metí a la ducha. El agua tibia que especialmente agradable y me trajo gratas memorias. Decidí lavarme el cabello, aprovechando el tiempo del que disponía; luego de unos minutos, escuché que la puerta se abría, pero antes de enviar a Jason a saludar a mis parientes al Tártaro, la voz del muchacho vino a justificarse.

—Vengo a dejarte la ropa solamente. Fue lo más unisex que pude encontrar —explicó rápidamente—. Ya me voy.

No pude evitar reírme. La puerta volvió a cerrarse y el silencio nuevamente se apoderó del plácido lugar. Salí de la ducha, me sequé con una toalla que podría ganar premios internacionales de suavidad y con un sencillo hechizo, logré hacer que mi cabello fuera el mismo de tiempo en cuestión de segundos. No tenía problemas en secarme el resto del cuerpo como el común de los mortales, pero detestaba sentir mi pelo húmedo. Manía, simplemente. Me vestí con la ropa que Jason me había traído y algo de lo que se había salvado del ataque del café. No eran prendas extravagantes, pero seguro que mis amigos pondrían caras al verme así: jeans oscuros, anchos y rotos, una polera ancha de color verde, una chaqueta de cuero y botas como militares.

Cuando terminé de alistarme, salí y me encontré con que mi novio también se había duchado y cambiado de ropa. No me sorprendió. ¿Cuántas habitaciones y baños tendría esa casa? El chico llevaba una tenida similar a la mía, a excepción de que, en lugar de una chaqueta, vestía un chaleco a rayas. Tenía el pelo mojado y no podía dejar de pensar que se veía arrebatador. Disimulé, evidentemente.

—Bonito chaleco —dije para distraer su atención de mi mente.

—¿Lista para un paseo? —preguntó a la vez que hacía sonar elocuentemente unas llaves en su mano derecha. Lo miré con confusión—. Vamos, Rach, tal como vinimos, tendremos que volver. Supongo que ya no será tan terrible como la primera vez ¿cierto?

—¿Vamos a volver a la Torre en tu motocicleta? —murmuré de la forma más inexpresiva posible—. Genial.

—¡Algo más de alegría! —me reprochó él, mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el garaje.

Hice un sonido de fingida emoción y él se echó a reír. El paseo en su moto no se contaba entre una de mis partes favoritas de la cita, pero no iba a quejarme. En el fondo, era totalmente innecesario que me fuera a dejar a la Torre, ya que con sólo desearlo podría aparecer allí. Sin embargo, eso restaría tiempo junto a él y prefería soportar la velocidad antes que desperdiciar o perder la oportunidad de pasar algo de tiempo junto a Jason.

Arrancó de forma pausada y comenzó a circular lentamente por la ciudad. Ya no fue la misma experiencia traumática que había sido la primera vez, pero estaba segura de que me tomaría tiempo habituarme. Cuando llegamos a un semáforo y debimos detenernos, Jason ladeó la cabeza, indicando que deseaba decirme algo. Me acerqué un poco más para oírlo entre el mundanal ruido de la ciudad.

—¿Ustedes tienen un auto? Un auto blanco con azul —dijo él, algo vacilante.

—Sí, lo construyó Cyborg. El Auto T —respondí, confundida por su interés.

—Claro, eso me parecía —divagó, haciéndome dudar más—. Ustedes tienen un vehículo con ruedas… pero viven en una isla.

Me sonreí ante su "perspicacia".

—Construimos un túnel submarino que desemboca en la calle treinta y cuatro, en las afueras de la ciudad —le informé con sencillez—. Así podemos salir rápidamente y con bastante discreción.

—Tú, el chico verde y la pelirroja pueden volar ¿para qué crear un coche?

Suspiré con cansancio. ¿A qué iba tanta curiosidad por el transporte titán?

—Porque Cyborg y Robin, no —contesté como si no fuera evidente—. Y es poco eficiente tener a dos miembros a pie o dependientes del resto, en especial cuando debemos separarnos para buscar, rastrear, patrullar o lo que sea.

—Suena como algo lógico —admitió él.

El semáforo cambió a luz verde y Jason volvió a arrancar, pero insólitamente cambió de dirección, se cruzó tres pistas y dejó una batahola de bocinazos, frenadas en seco e improperios de todo calibre.

—¡¿Quieres conducir como Azar manda? —grité alterada—. ¿A dónde vas?

—A la calle treinta y cuatro —respondió y estaba segura de que una sonrisa traviesa cruzaba su rostro.

Me tensé de inmediato, pensando en las posibilidades y consecuencias que eso traería. Consecuencias. Seguro que muchas. Muchas y variadas. Pero lo principal era Robin. Pensé en el rostro ceñudo del petirrojo y sus advertencias sobre lo peligroso que era confiarle lo que él llamaría "detalles estratégicos" a un ex - adversario.

—No creo que sea buena idea —dije con inseguridad. Me golpeé mentalmente por la vacilación que se filtró en mi voz. ¿Desde cuándo yo era tan sumisa? Lo que debería hacer era usar mis poderes, detener el vehículo y exigirle que dejara de provocar líos, pero su voz se me adelantó, como siempre.

—Sólo esta vez, Rach —rogó—. Déjame darme el gusto.

—Me meterás en problemas, Jason. Me dirán que estoy poniendo en peligro al equipo al decirle lo del túnel a alguien, cuya "confiabilidad", está aún en duda.

—¿No confías en mí? —inquirió él con un tono de cachorrito mojado que me hizo hervir la sangre. Solté un bufido de desdén ante su miserable treta.

—No me chantajees emocionalmente —repuse—. Sabes que yo sí. Como también sabes que es poco inteligente y por lo demás desconsiderado poner a prueba la paciencia de mis amigos.

—No me verán —aseguró él—. Sólo te dejaré allí y me iré. Nadie sabrá que usamos el túnel.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el sentido de hacerlo?

—Hacer algo emocionante. ¡Romper las reglas es saludable! Vamos, aprovechar la oportunidad para ser rebelde.

Uy, qué rebelde: vamos a usar un túnel. ¡Es demasiada adrenalina para mí!, quise decirle, pero preferí callarme esos sarcásticos pensamientos. Por otro lado, esa ridícula aventurilla me serviría para pasar algo más de tiempo con él. Sonreí ante la absurda calidez que acunaba mi pecho ante la idea y me dejé llevar por los recuerdos… los recuerdos de la mejor noche de mi existencia.

Me perdí en aquel ensueño hasta que Jason comenzó a reducir la velocidad, indicando que estábamos en la calle treinta y cuatro. Le di las indicaciones a mi novio, esperando que no me arrepintiera luego de ello y pronto nos vimos cruzando el túnel. En algunos minutos recorrimos todo el trayecto y llegamos a un amplio garaje en donde se encontraban los diferentes vehículos "T". Un ascensor indicaba por dónde llegar a la sala principal y que ya era tiempo de que Jason y yo nos separáramos. Era insensato presionar más a los Titanes, viéndonos aparecer por un paso que, en teoría, era secreto. Ya mucho habían cedido aceptando mi relación con él.

—Fin del camino —suspiró él, mientras me ayudaba a sacarme el casco—. No deja de ser un fastidio todo esto ¿eh?

—Ha salido excelente y no quiero que nada lo arruine —repliqué categóricamente—. Si te portas bien y no sobrepasas los límites todo seguirá siendo genial.

—Si tú lo dices, bueno. De acuerdo, no quiero que alguien me venga a destripar ¡o peor!, que me vengan a lanzar un sermón. —Hizo una mueca de espanto que me arrancó una sonrisa. Sin previo aviso, me tomó por la cintura y me dio un largo y posesivo beso de despedida. Fue igual de electrizante que siempre y su esencia pareció arrastrarme a la fantástica noche que había vivido junto a él. Deseché esos pensamientos y me limité a disfrutar de la sonrisa arrebatadora, pero sincera que Jason me ofrecía. Volvió a montarse en la moto, se colocó el casco y la echó a andar.

—Me voy, pero andaré rondando para ver si el pajarito nos dejar dar una vuelta —Me guiñó un ojo—. Cualquier cosa, llámame.

—Trata de conducir como si tuvieras una conciencia —musité—. Cuídate, es decir.

—Lo haré —dijo, aunque ambos sabíamos que andaría al límite de la multa por exceso de velocidad—. Te amo, nos vemos.

—Yo igual —sonreí.

Con un último gesto, arrancó y comenzó a alejarse por el túnel. Lo vi perderse por él hasta que desapareció de mi campo visual; sólo cuando ya no pude verlo más, exhalé un suspiro y encaminé mis pasos hacia el ascensor. Tenía tantas cosas que hacer, tantas cosas en que pensar… Pero sabía que primero debía saciar la curiosidad de mis amigos, además de satisfacer las suspicacias de mi líder. No era tan horrible en realidad, pero me sentía un poco nerviosa ante la perspectiva de hablar con Starfire, quien poseía una asombrosa capacidad de persuasión.

—Que Azar me proteja —reí y salí del ascensor.

* * *

Las semanas que siguieron a aquella noche de ensueño fueron un frenesí de actividades. Mi vida se sumió en una vorágine de luz y momentos increíblemente enriquecedores, pese a su normalidad. Durante el día, por lo general salía con Jason a pasear, dar una vuelta en su moto —un mal necesario—, o estar un rato en su departamento del centro. A veces me quedaba con él durante la noche, pero amenazándolo de muerte, ya que no iba a llevarme a la cama las veces que a él se le antojara (aunque un par de veces se salió con la suya). Era genial pasar tiempo con él, recorrer la ciudad, ir al cine, dejarme mimar por su fantástica cocina, quedarme dormida a su lado… Odiaba la cursilería y la miel que destilaban mis pensamientos, pero muchas veces me resultaba inevitable pensar así. Jason se aprovechaba de ello, claramente, pero siempre tenía yo opción de devolverle la mano. Eran momentos realmente "Kodak" y eso se debía, en mayor o menor medida, a una razón específica, que Jason expresó muy sabiamente.

—Es genial que tus amiguitos nos hayan dejado tranquilos.

Era cierto. Yo no lo hubiera dicho de esa manera, pero el nuevo brillo de nuestra relación se debía, sin duda, a que mis amigos lo aprobaban. Había muchos que seguramente se sentirían atraídos a mantener una relación prohibida y que en esa cualidad encontraran emoción, adrenalina y "sabor". Sin embargo, yo no podía sentirme satisfecha y plena con algo así, no buscaba eso. Si alguna vez iba a formar una relación, iba a ser seria, no algo "para el rato". Con Jason al principio dudé si lo que él demostraba hacia mí era algo duradero y trascendental, porque parecía gustarle demasiado el peligro, lo emocionante de lo nuestro, mas luego dejó el disfraz de Red X y no me cupo duda de que para él ya no era sólo un juego.

Lo oculto, lo furtivo, lo prohibido de mi relación con el ex- ladrón siempre me torturaron sin cesar, me aterrorizaba. Mis amigos lo eran todo para mí, les debía mi vida y más, no podía dejar de lacerarme con la traición que cometía. No obstante, mis propios deseos, anhelos y emociones me impedían alejar a Jason de mi vida. El dilema al que me enfrenté no me causaba nada positivo. Había sido un tira y afloja muy tensionante hasta que sobrevino la luz.

_—Siempre quedaran dudas sobre esto, pero Raven es nuestra amiga y hemos de confiar en ella. Yo he sido el que más la ha dañado con la desconfianza y no me gustaría seguir con ello. Ella ha elegido y hemos de respetar eso. El tiempo dirá si fue lo correcto; por ahora, sólo alegrémonos por su felicidad._

Por otro lado, el asunto del túnel tuvo un final bastante curioso y, por lo demás, bastante inesperado. Obvio que Cyborg nos descubrió. Su ojo experto —y que fuera computarizado también ayudaba— intuyó de inmediato que alguien, que no era él, había irrumpido en el garaje y, posiblemente tocado su precioso bebé. El mitad máquina jamás concibió que Jason y yo hubiéramos sido los intrusos y, creyendo atrapar a Chico Bestia con las manos en la masa, echó una ojeada a las cámaras de vigilancia. No había escapatoria. Me creí perdida y maldije a Jason por su brillantez. Sin embargo, ocurrió lo impensable: el moreno no nos delató y, aunque me dio un sermón sobre la precaución, se limitó a comunicarme que, para evitar problemas, construiría una barrera de seguridad con contraseña que sólo los Titanes podrían manejar. Robin fue informado cuando ya todo estaba hecho; su máscara, debo decirlo, ocultó muy bien sus impresiones y no pareció enojado, sino más bien resignado.

—Sólo ten cuidado —se limitó a decir.

Contrario a lo que podría creerse, no pasé todo el tiempo de ese maravilloso mes con mi novio. De hecho, este fue el período en que más compartí con mis amigos. Entrenaba con Robin por las mañanas, antes de desayunar y mi desempeño en las batallas mejoró notablemente. Me convertí en la asistente recurrente de Cyborg cuando de arreglar al auto T se trataba y el tiempo que pasamos juntos me sirvió para enterarme de las últimas novedades entre él y Abeja, que ya hacían planes para que la líder de los Titanes Este se mudara a nuestra propia Torre. Con Starfire íbamos frecuentemente al centro comercial y encontré un extraño disfrute en ello, aunque seguía sin gustarme el rosa o la compra de ropa. No, no me dediqué a jugar videojuegos con Chico Bestia, porque todavía no estaba tan demente, pero sí veíamos televisión como muy buenos amigos, soportaba con mejor disposición sus ensayos humorísticos y hasta le enseñé a jugar ajedrez. Me sentía más unida que nunca a mis compañeros y eso era algo que no tenía precio. Obvio que también tenía tiempo para mí misma y mis sesiones de lectura y meditación nunca dejaron de ser sagradas, pero ya no me veía en la necesidad casi asfixiante de recluirme para hacerlo. Todo iba a la perfección, todo era inmejorable.

O al menos así iba. En la última semana, Jason comenzó nuevamente a comportarse de modo extraño. No como cuando tenía ese extraño plan con mis amigos, sino diferente. Sobreprotector, huidizo, evasivo, alarmado. Cuando íbamos caminando por la calle, me tomaba de la mano con temor, con ansiedad y sus ojos no dejaban de escrutar todo lo que se movía. Sus abrazos tenían una cualidad sobreprotectora y atemorizada. Le pregunté qué sucedía, pero no recibí respuestas claras. Una vez, un tipo se me acercó de forma amenazante cuando estábamos en el parque y él reaccionó con exagerada violencia y debí detenerlo para que no lo golpeara. Se le veía inseguro y recurrentemente me decía que tuviera cuidado, que no me alejara de él y que estuviera alerta. Cuando descubrí que salía armado a la calle, me harté y le exigí respuestas.

Resultó que uno de sus antiguos clientes se había puesto en contacto con él y ante la negativa de prestarle sus servicios, lo amenazó gravemente. Por eso tenía miedo: por las represalias que pudiera acarrearle el misterioso ex cliente. Traté de tranquilizarlo, diciendo que podía cuidarme sola e intenté que me diera el nombre. Tal vez los Titanes podían hacer algo al respecto, pero se negó. Era obvio que era algo serio.

Aquella noche nos encontrábamos en su departamento, disfrutando de una película cuando sonó el timbre. Jason rápidamente se tensó.

—Mantente alejada —ordenó, a la vez que se levantaba como un animal a punto de atacar.

—Relájate, Jason, seguro que no es nada —intenté calmarlo—. Y en cualquier caso, soy perfectamente capaz de defenderme o a ti. Recuerda que tengo poderes.

Él no dijo nada y se acercó paranoicamente a la puerta. La abrió con brusquedad y lanzó una maldición. Me acerqué con precaución y me di cuenta de que sólo habían dejado un mensaje, una hoja de papel impresa. Mi novio la rompió con ira y se dirigió a su habitación. Volvió vestido con una chaqueta de cuero.

—Debo salir —anunció con un tono amenazante—. Debo acabar con este asunto ahora mismo. Me reuniré con… mi cliente para zanjar esta mierda.

—Iré contigo —dije rápidamente, algo asombrada por el lenguaje empleado. Por lo general, Jason se controlaba cuando hablaba conmigo.

—¡NO! —gritó encolerizado—. Te dije que quiero que te mantengas alejada. No vendrás conmigo por ningún motivo ¿está claro?

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada. Volveré en una hora, lo prometo. Por favor, no intervengas. Si lo haces, todo va a salir mucho peor. Recuerda que traté con criminales. Podría ser peligroso, tanto para ti como para mí, que estuvieras presente.

—De acuerdo, pero…

—Adiós —dijo y salió dando un portazo.

No tuve tiempo de replicar nada. EL corazón me latía con fuerza y un horrible presentimiento parecía deambular por mi estómago. Sabía que algo malo estaba sucediendo, era obvio, pero sabía que tenía que hacer algo. Algo, pero de forma tal que no perjudicara a Jason. Criminales. ¿Quién sería el misterioso criminal que ahora estaba amenazando a Jason? Traté de tranquilizarme y darle una oportunidad a mi novio. Después de todo, él podía manejarlo, tenía que tenerle confianza.

Pero pasaron dos horas y media y no volvía. Incapaz de estar quieta, decidí que tenía que intervenir, le gustara o no. Pero, ¿cómo? No sabía dónde había ido, no se había llevado el celular y no era buena idea hacer partícipes a los Titanes. Sólo reavivaría la desconfianza en torno a Jason. Me paseé como fiera enjaulada unos minutos antes de dar con la respuesta. El papel que había roto. Me paré un segundo antes de acudir al papelero. ¿No sería demasiado sicótico revisar su basura? Deseché ese pensamiento al pensar que quizás Jason necesitaría ayuda. No podía dudar.

Encontré los pedazos y los dispuse sobre la cama para reconstruir el mensaje. Cuando logré dilucidar lo que decía, juro que sentí mi corazón detenerse, aunque no sabía si de rabia, desesperación o desconcierto.

_Es hora. En "Soto" en quince minutos. Te veo allí, mi amor._

No tenía firma. Arrugué los papeles y los lancé de vuelta a la basura. ¿Qué se supone que debía pensar? Intenté no sacar conclusiones apresuradas, pero era imposible no sacarlas. Mi amor. Mi amor. Mi amor… Era increíble. Nunca había experimentado celos, a lo más, envidia por la normalidad de las personas, pero jamás celos amorosos. Sentía que una rabia superlativa me devoraba por dentro. Quería matar a quien fuera la emisora de ese maldito mensaje. Mi amor. No podía sacarme esa frase de la cabeza. No quería pensar en lo impensable. ¿Jason estaba…? No, no, tenía que ser otra cosa. Recordé la cólera en los ojos de mi novio, el miedo que había demostrado los últimos días, sus palabras duras antes de salir. Si quisiera engañarme no lo haría de esa manera. Tenía que ser otra cosa.

Tratando de desechar el dolor que significaba ese papel, ideé nuevas hipótesis. Jason había estado con muchas mujeres en el pasado, me lo había dicho más de una vez. ¿Era posible que alguna de ellas fuera una criminal y lo estuviera acechando ahora? Claro que era posible. Incluso era posible que estuviera en peligro, justo ahora, cuando yo estaba pensando estupideces. Sabía dónde estaba Soto, había ido una vez con mis amigos. Decidí no perder el tiempo. Fuera lo que fuera, tenía que intervenir. ¿Sería la curiosidad la que movió mis pasos? ¿O realmente quería cerciorarme de que Jason no estuviera en peligro?

Era consciente de lo rápido que todo había ocurrido. En una fracción de segundo los acontecimientos se hilaron de un modo vertiginoso y casi me sorprendió la velocidad con que todo había quedado decidido en mi mente. Traté de pararme a pensármelo mejor, pero llegué a la conclusión de que los importantes momentos de la vida suceden en tan solo un instante. Estaba vestida con ropa normal, por lo que simplemente agarré mi chaqueta y salí, teletransportándome hacia el lugar indicado en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

La ensordecedora música era tal como la recordaba, así como la cantidad de gente bailando sin sentido alguno y las enceguecedoas luces. Todos esos factores no ayudaban a mi concentración y debí repeler con mis poderes a uno que otro ebrio que, fuera de sus casillas, intentó acercarse a mí con turbias intenciones. La muchedumbre me exasperaba y debí luchar por mantener la calma. No estaba en el mejor de los estados nerviosos y la juventud idiota allí reunida sólo lo empeoraba. Finalmente, logré percibir a Jason y puse en marcha mi plan. Era posible pasar desapercibida entre tanta gente, pero mi actitud tensa, huraña y concentrada llamaba la atención de los que me veía. No estaba en ánimo de fiesta y eso se notaba. Traté de relajarme y comencé a caminar disimuladamente hacia el rincón donde mi novio se encontraba.

Bloqueé todos mis pensamientos y me esforcé porque Jason no llegara jamás a notar que yo estaba allí, porque estaba segura de que se alteraría de algún modo si lo hacía. Me acerqué a la barra para dar a mi presencia un tono más casual y pedí un refresco. El que atendía em miró con extrañeza, como si me hubiera reconocido, pero no dijo nada. Bebí lentamente durante unos minutos sin perderme detalle.

Jason no estaba solo, aunque pareciera obvio. Estaba con una chica, aproximadamente de su edad y conversaban tranquilamente. Él no se veía muy a gusto, pero tampoco parecía enfadado o incómodo. Traté de identificar a su acompañante, pero no me pareció conocida dentro de los círculos criminales; simplemente parecía una adolescente cualquiera que había ido a ese pub para pasarlo bien. Se veía bastante intimidada por la presencia de Jason y lucía nerviosa. No tenía pinta de villana, asesina o ladrona, aunque las apariencias siempre engañaban. Jason le sonreía de vez en cuando y, según lo que yo podía ver, hacía intentos de bromear que ella trataba de aceptar. Intenté calmarme. ¿Quién era ella?

Me acerqué disimuladamente, aún con el refresco en mis manos y mi mente sellada y traté de prestar atención a lo que decían, ya que aquel rincón era algo más silencioso y podía escuchar un poco. Sin embargo, no alcancé a notar nada que implicara antiguos clientes, amenazas o algo parecido. Era una conversación casual, era casi… un coqueteo. Arranqué la palabra de mis pensamientos y me obligué a pensar con raciocinio.

De pronto, Jason puso una mueca de fastidio y le indicó a la chica que salieran a la azotea. ¿Me habría notado? Los seguí, empleando mis poderes para pasar inadvertida. La escena que le siguió a la anterior no fue demasiado distinta, seguía siendo casual, aunque la actitud de Jason se hizo mucho más liviana, juguetona y avasalladora. Ése era su papel. Pero sabía que algo iba a salir mal, aunque no sabía para quién…

—Mariana, escúchame —indicó Jason sin borrar su sonrisa—. Sé que quieres seguir con esto, pero…

—¡No, Jason! ¡No me lo digas! —chilló la tal Mariana, histérica, como adivinando lo que seguía en esa oración.

—¡Escúchame! Yo no te quiero ¿sabes? Yo no quiero a nadie. Fue divertido y todo, pero ya me aburrí, lo lamento. —Mentiría si digo que mi pulso no comenzó a acelerarse rápidamente. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

—Pero, ¿por qué? ¿por qué?

Él suspiró, fingiendo ensoñación.

—Eres igual que toda, bebé. Ya no quiero seguir contigo y punto. Ya encontré a otra con quien divertirme un rato. De hecho, me está esperando. Le dije a Tania que me aguardara con unos tragos… debe estar abajo, contando los segundos. —Lanzó una carcajada hipócrita—. Vamos, nena, no llores. Ya se te pasará. Fue divertido mientras duró… Sólo recuerda: yo no he querido, quiero ni querré a nadie. Soy un tipo libre, ninguna mujer fue hecha para mí. Consuélate, no podías durar mucho. Ninguna dura. Ahora, si me disculpas…

La besó con una sonrisa, como compadecido por las palabras que le había dicho. Luego se encaminó hacia las escaleras y bajó rápidamente, llamando a viva voz a la tal Tania. Mariana, la chica que seguía allí, mirando a la absoluta nada, rompió a llorar violentamente, tapándose la cara con las manos. Sentí deseos de consolarla, de hacerle saber que yo sentía lo mismo, aunque aún no lo comprendiera.

—Has roto un corazón, Jason —sollozó la joven, sin poder contenerse, entre numerosos hipidos.

—Que sean dos —susurré a la vez que el significado de todo eso llegaba a mi corazón y mi alma se caía a pedazos, yendo a reunirse con las lágrimas de aquella desconocida e inocente chica también traicionada por el hombre que creí, ingenua me amaba como yo lo amaba a él.


	19. Juro que creí que sería diferente

_**Agradecimientos:**_

**Dragón:** ¡Así que no pudiste pillarme con esa cita de Quevedo! ¡Para la próxima será, mi escurridizo amigo que escucha comentarios en clase de Literatura y luego me los dice! En realidad, me encanta que digas esas cosas, son tan literarias y tú sabes cuánto amo la literatura! Puchas, amigo mío, nuevamente yo sigo torturándote con mis leseras. En verdad, no tienes idea de cuanto lo aprecio. Siempre te digo lo mismo y lo seguiré diciendo por la eternidad: eres lo más! Tus mails son lo mejor, siempre me río mucho y me animas cuando lo necesito. De verdad, tus asesorías son los únicos mensajes que guardo para la posteridad, para leerlos una y otra vez sin parar :D Algún día te recomensaré por todos tus sacrificios y esfuerzos. Si algún día vez una cajita con un millón de dólares frente a tu puerta, ¡ya sabes de quién será! xD En serio, has sido una excelente influencia para mí y, apartando lo literario, me hiciste conocer un poquito a tu país. ¡Te llevas del mérito de hacerme querer conocer Uruguay! (Créeme, jamás pisaría otro país latinoamericano xD) Ojalá nunca te aburras de mí o no muy pronto. Si llega a pasar, seguiré profundamente agradecida por lo que has hecho por mí —que seguro se te hace poco—, pero que en realidad es una montaaaña. ¡Cuídate, nos leeremos pronto! Y a ver si encuentras algún nuevo jueguito para entretenernos ¿eh? ¡Te quiero!

**Deestiny:** ¿Te sorprendí? Vaya, bien por mí y mi leal amigo, Dragon, ya que el sueño de todo escritor es sorprender gratamente a sus lectores. Espero sea el caso. Te aconsejo que te fijes cuidadosamente en los pequeños detalles a lo largo de estos capítulos, porque todo misterio siempre tiene una explicación, muchas veces evidente, pero al mismo tiempo oculta. Pobre Raven ¿eh? Ya todo parece haberse vuelto loco. Espero te siga sorprendiendo con los capítulos que sigan y continúes comentándome. Espero tus sinceras opiniones. ¡Un saludo!

**CandiceRoth:** Me alegra que me hayas leído y que te haya agradado el capítulo anterior. Ahora comprendo tus palabras y las agradezco. Me permito recordarte que la situación ameritaba algo más de fogosidad en el chico, al menos en mi opinión. Espero no haberme excedido en esa prte, realmente para mí fue bastante complicado. (Por eso le pasé la narración a Jason, ya que era más fácil describir los pensamientos de un hombre que los de Raven xD). Espero que los siguientes capítulos te sigan pareciendo interesantes y ¡por favor! No dudes en exponer tus impresiones y opiniones, ya que para mí siempre serán bienvenidos. ¡Saludos!

**Jugo de Limn: **Espero volverte a reconstruir tu corazón con esta continuación Muchas gracias por tus halagos, los recibo con toda la humildad de la que soy capaz, que no es mucha. Ojalá sigas leyendo y dándome tus impresiones. Insisto, para mí las críticas son muy importantes, así que si notas algo raro o sientes que algo anda mal, no dudes en decírmelo, que siempre tendré en cuenta las opiniones de todos, independiente de que a veces siga haciendo de las mías. ¡Un saludo!

**Luna:** Voy a serte bien honesta y a admitir algo: No sé qué quieres decir con "te sarpaste". Traté de interpretarlo de mil maneras y terminé reconociendo mi ignorancia lingüística. Sin embargo, puedo decirte que, en efecto, hay gato encerrado. Evidentemente algo extraño sucede en el mundo que he creado y, para un lector atento, pronto se hará evidente la relación que quiero crear. Como le dije a una lectora antes, los detalles son importantes, inclusos de personajes tan insulsos e incidentales como algunos de por allí. Todo es vital. Espero no te haya decepcionado, mas si es así, no dudes en decírmelo . Cualquier sugerencia será maravillosa y realmente espero que no temas decirla. Un saludo!

**Bjlauri:** ¡Un saludo, entonces pues, ex princesa de hielo! xD Siempre algo sale mal en estos casos. Además, ¿criminal y heroína? ¡Algo TIENE que salir mal! Sin embargo, puede que haya otras sombras involucradas en esta contienda. Espero que sigas disfrutando por los capítulos y dándome tu opinión. ¡Saludos!

**Asphios:** Supones bien, mi querido lector. También he visto a muchos hombres hacer cosas parecidas, además que, para mi gusto, es un cliché conocido y, como tal, es perfecto. Pero si cree que Rachel va a odiarlo por eso, quizás se equivoque. Recuerda que las mujeres solemos ser un poco extrañas al reaccionar. Es por eso que los hombres siempre se quejan de que somos tan complicadas. XD Quizás el asunto vaya por otro lado. ¡Te insto a seguir leyendo! Espero me des tu comentario. Por ahora, te mando mi saludo! ¡Nos leemos!

**Mel Raven:** Jjaja Este fic se estaba ocultando de ti, por eso no lo habías leído. O tus ojos rogaban porque no llegara el fatídico momento en que hiciste click. Es broma. Es cierto, el Red/Rae es una pareja complicada y la he visto desarrollarse de mil maneras. Me propuse el desafío de crear otra, pero dudo que lo haya logrado. Entiendo tu "choque" ante la "nueva" personalidad de Raven, quizás en eso exageré un tanto. Espero no haya sido demasiado; sin embargo, debo admitir que esa nueva actitud traté de justificarla con su súbito enamoramiento, que harto que le costó desarrollar, aunque quizás me haya quedado demasiado empalagoso. Gracias por tu comentario. Si, Jay es todo un misterio ¿verdad? ¿Malo, bueno, real, falso? ¿Quién es? Ya lo descubrirás en los capítulos siguientes. Y me parece maravilloso que reconozcas el trabajo de Dragon, que dice que no hace nada, pero lee los borradores, le pone ese toque de humor infaltable y es mi corrector humano (es increíble la cantidad de faltas que a uno se le pasan). ¡Gracias por tu entusiasmo y tus palabras! ¡Un saludo!

**Disclaimer: **Teen Titans no me pertenece

_**Este capítulo, no puede faltar, ha sido confeccionado, corregido y pre-leído por Dragon, mi fiel y sufrido asesor, que en sus tiempos libres de lucha, dibujo, juegos e inglés se dedica a someterse a constantes sesiones de tortura literaria con mis escritos (los Polastyle! Y los Darkstyle!). ¡Nunca han ustedes visto a asesor más dedicado que él! Muchas gracias, amigo, nuevamente por todas las horas que has gastado por leer estas tonteras. Sin ti, no podría escribir tan fluidamente. Y gracias por las citas de Quevedo! ¡Un abrazo enormeeee de oso, un ¡protesto! y mis mejores deseos a ti! ¡Te quiero!**_

_**Juro que creí que sería diferente**_

Estuve alrededor de cinco minutos totalmente paralizada en la azotea de la discoteca Soto, sin saber qué hacer, a dónde ir, qué sentir o siquiera qué pensar. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que moverme, pero en aquellos instantes ningún músculo tenía la menor intención de cooperar. Mi cerebro todavía no parecía estar asimilando la situación y se limitaba a mantenerme en pie y respirando; estaba segura de que si me descuidaba caería al suelo, pues sentía muy débiles mis rodillas. No era estúpida y sabía que todo aquello era una respuesta física a un shock emocional. Necesitaba controlarme. Respiré profundo e, inmediatamente, sentía que mis ojos se humedecían sin motivo. Deseché tal inútil reacción y me concentré en relajarme y en afrontar la situación con sensatez y raciocinio.

Tenía que recuperar el control o haría alguna estupidez. Me negaba a aceptar lo que había visto u oído. Era simplemente imposible que Jason me pudiera hacer algo así, debía haber una explicación. Y la encontraría. Cuando el aire helado de la noche me hubo despejado la mente lo suficiente y sentí que el equilibrio regresaba mínimamente a mí, me preparé para volver a la pista de baile. Enfrentaría a Jason y le pediría explicaciones con toda la calma que había reunido. O, pensándolo bien… tal vez lo observaría un poco más antes de dar cualquier paso, ya que si seguía creyendo en sus palabras, mi intervención podría serle perjudicial. Quizás toda la escena con la chira era parte de algo y yo sólo lo iba a arruinar.

Con este consolador, aunque utópico pensamiento en la cabeza —al cual, inconscientemente, me aferraba con desesperación— volví a entrar en la discoteca, no sin antes echarle una leve mirada de lástima a Mariana, la chica que mi novio había tratado como basura. Esperaba sinceramente que estuviera bien o que lo estuviera en el futuro. Entré sin saber muy bien qué hacer y sin pensar que espiar a Jason probablemente era una de las cosas más sicóticas o sin sentido que había hecho en toda mi vida. ¿Qué clase de chica espía a su propio novio en una discoteca? Bueno, quizás que la que tiene por novio a un ex criminal, con invisibles y amenazadores enemigos, cartas misteriosas y aún más raras relaciones con chicas llamadas Mariana o Tania. Suspiré.

El tipo del bar volvió a verme extraño y, para evitar que las claras sospechas que se estuvieran gestando en su mente se concretaran, le pedí un trago. Algo suave, que no impidiera la claridad de mis pensamientos y que no atrajera demasiado la atención. El chico del bar volvió a sus asuntos. Se trataba de un tipo joven, de unos veinticuatro años, el pelo rubio y los ojos marrones. Nada fuera de lo común, parecía el típico universitario que trabaja en las noches de verano, pese a que no lo fuera.

—¿Estás buscando al chico de la chaqueta de negro? —me preguntó amablemente. Me tensé de inmediato, recelosa de sus intenciones, por lo que él pareció sentirse obligado a explicarse—: Te vi seguirlo. Si quieres encontrarlo, está por allí.

—Gracias. —A pesar de su recomendación y la dirección en la que había señalado, no me moví de mi sitio y bebí un sorbo de la cerveza que había pedido. Tenía un sabor asqueroso, pero me convencí de que valía la pena el sacrificio. Lo que menos deseaba era llamar la atención. Y una adolescente sin un vaso de alcohol en la mano, iba a llamar la atención en ese lugar. Debía ver qué es lo que sucedía, tenía que destruir las inseguridades y temores que habían renacido en mi corazón.

Fingí estar sumida en mis pensamientos hasta que me volví prácticamente invisible a la presencia de todos, incluso el tipo de la barra, que había volteado y comenzado a limpiar algunos vasos. ¿Sería sólo un empleado del local o algo más? Negué con la cabeza: ya estaba exagerando.

Luego de unos minutos, decidí hacer el primer movimiento. Volteé hacia la dirección donde Jason se encontraba y lo busqué con la mirada. Lo encontré enseguida… riendo, con una botella de licor en la mano y conversando animada e insinuantemente con una rubia que parecía encantada de la atención que recibía. Reprimí con ferocidad cualquier demostración de emoción y me limité a observar, confiando en que la multitud me camuflaría. Nada interesante ocurrió durante ese tiempo. De repente, mi visión se vio obstaculizada por un adolescente que se apareció frente a mí con alardes de galán.

—¿Por qué estás sola, nena? —sonrió en algo que supongo pretendía ser una jugada de seducción. Olía a trago y a cigarro y sentí profundas náuseas—. ¿Por qué no te vienes a tomar algo con nosotros? Lo pasarás muy bien.

Miré al grupo de idiotas que se reía a sus espaldas y me silbaban y me sentí aún peor. O quizás fuera mi poco hábito a tomar alcohol. ¡Ese imbécil estaba entorpeciendo mi misión! Tomé algo de aire y esbocé la sonrisa más hipócrita que pude.

—Lo lamento, ahora no puedo —me disculpé sin borrar la desagradable sonrisa de mi cara—. Estoy trabajando.

—¿En qué? —preguntó él con fingido interés.

—En lo que mejor sé hacer.

—¿Y qué sería eso?

—Espantar idiotas —mascullé con los ojos dándole mi patentada mirada de "Lárgate o te despedazo". El chico salió corriendo, aterrado por la energía que se desprendía de mi cuerpo y todo el grupito se alejó rápidamente, sin volver la vista atrás. Sonreí. Una risa a mis espaldas, me hizo voltear. Nuevamente era el tipo de la barra.

—"Espantar idiotas" —repitió, aún riéndose—. Es un clásico. Buena jugada, chica. Me gustan las mujeres que se hacen respetar.

—¿Quién eres? —Ya era demasiado sospechoso para mi gusto.

—Soy Luke y atiendo la barra —se presentó con una sonrisa cortés—. No te preocupes, no soy más de lo que parezco. Sólo te puedo decir que conozco al chico que estás vigilando: Jason Todd.

—¿Cómo lo conoce?

—Es uno de mis mejores clientes. Siempre viene a tomarse algo, a conocer y seducir chicas, a pasar un buen rato. O al menos solía hacerlo hace algún tiempo. Hace mucho que no viene. Siempre me presentaba a sus compañeritas. —Rió de algún desconocido recuerdo—. Eres nueva. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Rachel —mascullé, dolida por la apreciación de ser otra más.

—Un gusto. No sé por qué estarás espiando al pícaro de Jason, pero a juzgar por tu mirada, no quieres seguir escuchándome —sonrió—. Está bien, está bien. Sólo te advierto, Rachel, que tengas cuidado con Todd. Es un conquistador y puede decepcionarte. Le ha roto el corazón a más de una.

—Ya veo.

—Wow, eres cortante. Supongo que seré demasiado irritante. Eres muy peculiar para ser una de las chicas de Jason. A no ser que tú seas su…

La frase del muchacho se cortó. Ambos vimos lo mismo al mismo tiempo. Para mí, fue como si el tiempo se detuviera y todos desaparecieran para dejarnos sólo a Jason, aquella rubia y yo. Cerré los ojos, como para borrar la imagen que se desarrollaba frente a mis ojos, pero al volver a abrirlos la cruda y absoluta realidad me abatió, me despedazó. Jason estaba besando a su rubia acompañante como si no hubiera nada mejor en el mundo. Sentía como si me hubieran disparado a quemarropa: aturdida y con un dolor abrasador. Percibí que las lágrimas querían desbordarse y no se los permití, enjuagándomelas con rabia.

—Espero que no hayas sido su novia —deseó Luke con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro.

—Ya no importa —musité, incapaz de guardarme las palabras que me arañaban la garganta.

—Lo lamento, de veras. Él siempre hace lo mismo. ¿Quieres que le diga algo, si es que llega a preguntar por ti?

No me paré a reflexionar sobre lo extraño de su petición. No podía pensar.

—Se acabó —susurré. Rebusqué en mi bolsillo unas monedas y pagué la cerveza que había pedido—. Tome, gracias por todo.

Desaparecí luego de ello, transformándome en un cuervo de energía negra. Probablemente eso no había sido la táctica más discreta del mundo, pero no estaba en condiciones de meditar sobre el asunto. Y, la verdad, poco me importaba si Jason me veía. Ya nada parecía importante, ya nada parecía volver a tener sentido…

Aparecí en el pasillo de la Torre, porque consideré inútil e innecesariamente doloroso volver al departamento de Jason. ¿Para qué? ¿Para hurgar en la herida recién abierta? ¿Para esperarlo y exigirle explicaciones? Yo ya no estaba segura de si quería escuchar o no una explicación de lo que había visto. Una llamita de esperanza me instaba a no precipitarme en crear conclusiones, que podrían ser equivocadas, pero mi instinto me decía que no había nada más que decir. Lo que había visto era real y no parecía estar motivado por nada más que lo evidente. Esa chica rubia no era una enemiga, esa discoteca no era un lugar de encuentro entre antiguos clientes, la expresión de Jason no era de temor o de amenaza: había sido sincera, había disfrutado con lo que había sucedido. No parecía la expresión de un hombre presionado. Sólo la de un hombre infiel.

Cerré los ojos y me recargué contra la pared. Quería en tender, quería saber por qué había ocurrido lo que había ocurrido. ¿Cuál era el sentido, cuál era la razón? No lograba concebir un motivo por el cual él hubiera podido hacerme eso, de forma tan repentina, de forma tan cruel y absoluta. ¿Lo habría hecho a propósito? ¿Habría preparado la farsa de la amenaza, la discoteca, todo, para que lo siguiera y lo viera? ¿Pero para qué? ¿Para que lo odiara? ¿Para lastimarme? ¿Para acabar con nuestra relación de un modo tan doloroso que me destruyera? Si así era, lo estaba logrando. Sentía como algo en mi interior se desmoronaba, como algo caía y se rompía, rasgando todo en su camino. No podía entenderlo. No podía. O quizás simplemente no quería.

Contuve el grito que quería salir de mi garganta. No sólo me sentía traicionada y hecha pedazos, sino que también terriblemente frustrada. ¿Qué conseguía Jason haciéndome esto? ¿Qué quería lograr? O quizás no fuera algo tan elaborado, me recordé, pensando en las palabras de Luke. Quizás simplemente Jason se cansó de mí y quiso terminar de un modo definitivo. Sin embargo, ¿por qué se tendría que haber cansado? ¿Qué había hecho mal? Recordaba los cientos de momentos que habíamos pasado juntos y apreté los puños. ¿Cómo podían ser todas sus palabras una mentira? ¿Cómo podía haberme dicho todas esas cosas sin delatarse en lo más mínimo? Necesitaba desesperadamente entender.

Puede que ya hubiera conseguido lo que quería de mí y, por ende, hubiera terminado conmigo. ¿Pero qué había querido de mí? ¿Un aliado momentáneo, apoyo, sexo, información? ¿Qué? Él había terminado conmigo, eso era lo único que tenía claro, pero no sabía qué más pensar sobre eso. Había sido un maldito cobarde si lo de la discoteca había sido planeado. ¿Por qué no decírmelo a la cara? ¿Por qué no hablarme de frente? ¿Sabría que la agónica incertidumbre sería más fuerte que la cruda certeza? Y, pese a todo, pese a todo lo que pudiera sentir o pensar, no podía dejar la ira tomar el control. No podía estar enojada con él y odiaba ese sentimiento. Era tan natural e inútil.

—¿Raven? ¿Eres tú?

Levanté la vista, asustada. Era Chico Bestia, que venía hacia mí con un vaso de algo que parecía leche en la mano. Se notaba en su rostro que se había levantado para buscar algo con el cual ayudarse a dormir. Bostezó mientras me miraba con curiosidad.

—Sí, soy yo —respondí con el tono más neutral que pude. Sólo esperaba que la voz no se me quebrara frente a él. Azar, ¿qué les diría a mis amigos? ¿Cómo podría mirar a Robin a la cara y escuchar el cruel y merecido "Te lo advertí"?

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el cambiante, cambiando su expresión a una más preocupada y escudriñando mi rostro con detención. Maldije no tener mi uniforme puesto, cuya capucha me habría ayudado a pasar inadvertida.

—Sí —respondí con lo que creí era mi característica firmeza—. Sólo acabo de llegar. Estoy algo cansada, eso es todo.

—Entiendo —él sonrió, convencido. Suspiré para mis adentros—. Creí que no llegarías esta noche. Digo… cuando se te hace tan tarde en tu cita, sueles quedarte con Jason.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que cuando mencionó su nombre, mi puño derecho se cerró de forma instintiva. Comencé a temblar levemente y mi rostro se debió descomponer, a la vez que sentí que el aire me faltaba. Estaba perdiendo el control, ¡debía salir de allí!

—Bueno, voy a…

—¿Raven? ¿Estás bien? —repitió Chico Bestia, acercándose con ya evidente consternación y mirándome fijamente—. ¿Pasó algo?

—No, sólo estoy cansada, ya te lo dije. Quiero ir a mi habitación —susurré.

—Él te hizo algo —aseguró con el rostro repentinamente serio, casi enojado. El pulso se me aceleró y rogué, en silencio, que detuviera sus palabras—. Te hizo algo, ¿no es así? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Pelearon?

—Chico Bestia, basta. No ha pasado nada. No seas paranoico. Sólo déjame tranquila.

—Nunca fuiste una buena mentirosa, ¿lo sabías?

_Nunca fuiste una buena mentirosa, Raven —se burló él, mientras me seguía por el callejón. _

Sus mismas palabras me golpearon como una bofetada imprevista. Sentí la ira arañar mi mente y traté de responderle con agresividad para zanjar el asunto, ya que sabía que si dejaba hablar más al verde, no podría evitar delatarme. Era una maldita debilucha. Tenía que conservar la calma. Me tomé unos segundos para pensar mejor mi respuesta y mantener mi rostro impasible, mas cuando abrí los ojos, la expresión de Chico Bestia me paralizó. Me miraba con lástima y comprensión, como si supiera lo que intentaba hacer y sintiera pena por mis inútiles y patéticos esfuerzos. Era una expresión amigable, pero aquella infinita lástima me recordó los ojos de Jason, que habían mirado de la de misma manera a aquella chica, Mariana.

Fue como si una mano invisible me estuviera estrangulando. Sentí como si me hubieran lanzado a una hoguera ardiendo. Todo mi cuerpo me dolía y se me humedecieron los ojos de inmediato. Cerré los ojos con desesperación y ladeé la cabeza, sabiendo que había perdido la batalla, sabiendo que jamás había ganado ninguna…

—Raven, calma. Puedes confiar en mí. —Chico Bestia se acercó aún más y supe, de inmediato, que quería abrazarme, pero lo rechacé, apartándome. Necesitaba estar sola.

—No quiero hablar de ello —dije y me di la vuelta para alejarme.

—Quiero saberlo, Raven —repuso él casi con autoridad—. ¿Peleaste con él?

Si le decía la verdad, a la mañana siguiente tendría a cuatro pares de ojos mirándome con la misma odiosa lástima que ahora teñía el semblante del muchacho, con compasión y tristeza. Tendría a cuatro personas preocupándose a cada segundo por mí, como si estuviera enferma. Recordaba lo que había sucedido con Malchior. No sabía qué había sido peor: si estar en mi habitación, torturándome con los recuerdos o percibir las emociones de lástima y penosa preocupación de mis amigos. Sin mencionar que Robin volvería a tornarse paranoico, tomándose la traición de Jason como algo personal; lo buscaría, cada alarma sería una angustia terrible y la relación de todos se vería deteriorada por mi error. Por mi maldito error.

No obstante, una mentira más, una mentira menos… ¿qué importaba ya? No necesitaba contarle la estricta verdad a Chico Bestia, sólo le diría lo que quería escuchar para dejarlo tranquilo, para convencerlo de que cualquier muestra de desequilibrio de mi parte se debería a la supuesta pelea con Jason. No estaba muy lejos de ser real, ya que si hubiera sucedido en verdad, estaría actuando de la misma manera. Sólo era cuestión de mantener mis emociones bajo control, de retener el dolor.

—Sí, peleamos. Pero puedo manejarlo —afirmé con frialdad—. No quiero a nadie entrometiéndose, ¿de acuerdo? No le digas a nadie.

—No lo haré —prometió aún con aquel tono lastimero y, quizás, algo desconfiado—. Pero, ¿segura de que estás bien?

Esa era una de las preguntas que más detestaba en la Tierra. Sin embargo, no podía, en el fondo, no agradecer la preocupación que encerraba, el compañerismo que implicaba.

—Lo estaré —mentí, jugando bien mi papel.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Todo tiene solución, Raven. Estoy seguro de que lograrán resolverlo. Todas las parejas tienen peleas, era obvio que iba a suceder tarde o temprano. Todo estará bien.

¡Oh, cómo deseé, cómo rogué que alguien allá arriba lo escuchara! Pero el bienestar parecía una lejana utopía en aquellos instantes. Cada buen momento, cada sonrisa, cada tarde cálida o mañana soleada parecían un recuerdo borroso, una memoria olvidada. Hermosa, pero ya inexistente. _No hay nada más triste que recordar los tiempos felices en la miseria, _pensé con amargura. En estos momentos de oscuridad, los que lucharía por superar con todo mi corazón y fuerza, no veía cómo podía volver a estar bien alguna vez. Estaba segura de que, eventualmente, todo volvería a ser como antes, pero justo en aquel momento no veía cómo. Mas no podía decírselo a Chico Bestia.

—Sí, todo estará bien —afirmé, demasiado débilmente, tratando de convencerme más a mí misma que a él.

—Como sea, ve a dormir un poco ¿vale? —El chico sonrió dulcemente—. Eso te ayudará a tener la mente más clara. Verás que mañana todo parecerá mejor. —Asentí con la cabeza, sabiendo que nada de eso era verdad: esa noche no iba a dormir y mañana sería otro día de dolor, junto con todos los demás hasta que lograra superarlo—. Y Raven… sé que ya lo sabes, pero si quieres hablar de cualquier cosa, estoy disponible a cualquier hora ¿de acuerdo?

Su apoyo tan sincero y desprendido me conmovió y traté de sonreírle con mis ojos.

—Gracias, Chico Bestia. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Rae.

Él siguió caminando, amagando un bostezo, rumbo hacia su habitación y yo rápidamente entré en la mía. Estaba silenciosa y oscura, como siempre solía estar. Su soledad me hirió profundamente el alma. Ya no tenía que fingir, ya no tenía que pretender que todo estaba bien. Sentí que las murallas de mi mente se trizaban, tambaleándose y que mis emociones luchaban por salir y abarcarlo todo. Me derrumbé en la cama, pero no permití que el dolor se apoderara por completo de mí. Aún conservaba mi orgullo, el mismo que había hecho cicatrizar las heridas provocadas por Malchior. Oh, sí, Malchior… y la historia volvía a repetirse. Qué amarga, qué cruel ironía, qué abrumadora realidad. Recordaba las palabras, recordaba la promesa, recordaba que se suponía que esto no iba a ocurrir.

—_Esa historia que me acabas de contar… no se repetirá —aseguró, mirándome con intensidad—. Lo prometo, voy a destruir esa rosa._

Y resultaba que la rosa seguía viva y ahora con dobles espinas. La historia se había repetido, pero diez veces peor. La traición era mucho más dura, el dolor era casi insoportable. ¿Por qué había sucedido esto? ¿Era posible que todo acabara así? Una chispa de ira por la cobardía de mi ¿ex novio? y mi propia vulnerabilidad conservaban, a duras penas, mi entereza. No podía creer que todo fuera un engaño. ¿Cómo podía ser todo una mentira? ¿Cómo podía todo no ser más que ilusiones, palabras, suspiros falsos?

Estaba sumida en la negación y lo sabía. Era increíble que mi mente tratara con tanta fuerza de desmentir la cruel verdad, que tratara desesperadamente de seguir creyendo que todo estaba bien. Era distinto que la última vez. Con Malchior había dolido, claro, pero el dolor y la sorpresa inicial dejaron paso a una amarga resignación. Ahora sentía la espina enroscándose en la herida, con intensidad, con ímpetu. Suspiré. Los dos hombres que había amado me habían traicionado, cuál más cruelmente. ¿Me lo merecía? ¿Mi suerte en realidad era _tan_ mala?

Traté de detener el torrente amargo de mis pensamientos, pero me percaté de que ya era tarde. Infiernos, dolía. Estaba hundida en tal sentimiento de irrealidad y desesperanza que sentía como si _en realidad_ —no sicológica o emocionalmente— alguien me hubiera cortado el pecho, me hubiera quemado con fuego. ¿Cómo podía haber caído tan fácilmente? ¿Cómo podía ser tan débil? ¿Por qué me afectaba tanto? Sólo era un hombre, sólo un amor destruido, una ilusión más de las miles que siempre había alimentado. Entonces, ¿por qué sentía como si el mundo hubiera comenzado a girar en dirección contraria? ¿Por qué mi corazón seguía siendo tan frágil?

Dos lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas, pero no permití que cayeran más. Tenía que meditar o la pena y el dolor iban a acabar estúpidamente conmigo. Estúpida, eso había sido por creer en lo imposible, por encender fuego con hielo, por sentir algo impensable. Eso había sido: una utopía, una quimera que tarde o temprano tenía que acabar. Después de todo, ¿por qué no? Con Malchior había sido lo mismo, no era algo raro. Sólo había creído que esta vez sería diferente, pero era obvio que había vuelto a equivocarme. Sólo una estúpida, como yo, tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra. Esperaba solamente que el precio a pagar por mi ingenuidad no fuera tan alto.

Por otro lado mis amigos… ¡Oh, Azar, mis amigos! ¿Qué les diría? ¿Cómo podría enfrentar sus reproches y consuelos? ¿Con qué fuerza, siquiera, podría mirarlos a los ojos? Podría haberle mentido a Chico Bestia y haberlo aplacado por ahora, pero la verdad saldría a la luz. Siempre la verdad sale a la luz. La lástima se instalaría en sus gentiles ojos, del mismo modo en que lo había hecho en el semblante del verde. Su amabilidad y compasión terminarían por destruirme. Odiaba la lástima. Cerré los ojos y sentí que el dolor insistía en desafiar mis defensas. Decidí que ya había sido suficiente. Tenía que meditar.

Sí, tenía que meditar. Ya me había hundido demasiado en la auto-compasión y ya era hora de detener todo eso. Tendría mucho más tiempo para revolcarme en el egocentrismo y el sufrimiento, pero por ahora necesitaba mantenerme bajo control. Me puse en la posición de loto y comencé a levitar, repitiendo mi eterno mantra.

—Azarath, Mitrion, Zinthos… Azarath, Mitrion, Zinthos…

Estuve en trance largo tiempo. Durante él, debí reprimir muchas veces los deseos de llorar y cuando consideré que ya era suficiente, aún quedaban muchos vestigios del abrasador dolor que me martirizaba, pero sabía que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo.

—Con Malchior había sido igual —me dije para tranquilizarme.

Intenté convencerme de que lo lograría superar de la misma manera, pero en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que nada sería igual como aquella vez. Ya casi de madrugada, sabiendo que no dormiría más que unas pocas horas y con la mente puesta masoquista y estúpidamente en Jason, me acosté. Luego de unos segundos, caí dormida.

* * *

Debían ser cerca de las once de la mañana (o quizás un poco más) cuando me decidí a levantarme. Tal como lo había previsto, sólo logré dormir dos o tres horas, pero no había encontrado la voluntad necesaria para levantarme sino hasta entonces. Por otro lado, sabía que si tardaba más en aparecer por la sala principal, los Titanes sospecharían y no estaba segura de si estaba en condiciones de ser asaetada a preguntas. Sabía que a esas alturas, Chico Bestia ya debería haber esparcido la noticia de mi "pelea" con Jason. Esperaba que eso los disuadiera de hacer preguntas, aunque dudaba que fuera efectivo.

Cuando ya estuve lista para ir a asomar mi nariz, la alarma se disparó, llenando toda la Torre con su ruido y su color rojo parpadeante. El corazón se me paralizó. No, no podía ser, no podía ser él… Rogué porque no fuera capaz de tanto. Si Red X volvía a aparecer, no sólo significaría que Jason me había traicionado amorosamente, sino también significaría que yo había puesto en riesgo al equipo _otra vez._ Le había dado información a Jason, información estratégica. No sólo había sido el asunto del túnel, sino otros pequeños y, en apariencia, insignificantes detalles que en aquel momento no quería recordar. Me odié profundamente por haber permitido que aquello pasara.

—¿Quién es? —pregunté tan pronto aparecí en la sala. Las miradas de intriga y el aire incómodo sólo duraron unos segundos. Evité hacer contacto visual con Chico Bestia.

—Es… no lo van a creer… creí que él ya no… —balbuceó Cyborg, enloqueciéndome de ansiedad—. Es Slade.

Creí que gritaría de alivio, pero logré contenerme a tiempo. Robin apretó los puños, dio un golpe en la mesa y comenzó a dar órdenes rápidas y severas. Nunca me había alegrado tanto de que Slade estuviera haciendo de las suyas. Hacía tiempo que no se asomaba por la ciudad. Desde la vez en aquel parque… Me obligué a no continuar con esa secuencia, a sabiendas de me traería dolorosos recuerdos.

—Titanes, Slade mandó a sus robots a saquear el laboratorio de Jump City. Lo que sea que ande buscando será de gran peligro si no logramos detenerlo. ¡Titanes, vamos!

Gracias al odio que Robin le tenía al enmascarado, estuvimos allí en cuestión de minutos, ya que apuró la persecución lo más posible. En efecto, el laboratorio había sido asaltado por docenas de sus metálicos secuaces. Entramos con rapidez al local y le seguimos la pista a sus creaciones, que se habían diseminado por todos lados. Abatimos a varios, pero ninguno parecía tener en su poder el elemento robado.

—Es inútil, hay millones de estas cosas, pero ninguna tiene nada —porfió Cyborg, luego de la sexta ronda de combates inútiles.

—Tenemos que seguir —ordenó Robin con rabia contenida—. Debemos detener a Slade.

—Viejo, esto es ridículo —se quejó Chico Bestia, inusualmente serio—. Hemos destruido a cientos de robots y ninguno tenía nada encima. ¿No es lógico pensar que el que se robó lo que sea que se haya robado ya se fue? Esto debe ser una trampa.

—¿Con qué motivo Salde haría algo así? —pregunté. Me sentía terriblemente cansada, debido a mi noche de insomnio y por mi inestable estado emocional, pero tenía curiosidad. El método que el villano había usado no era el usual y eso me inquietaba.

—Tal vez deseaba cansarnos para luego combatirnos con el producto que haya sustraído de este recinto —opinó Starfire.

—Eso suena como algo con sentido —corroboró Cyborg—. SI seguimos peleando, no sólo no encontraremos nada, sino que nos agotaremos inútilmente y no estaremos en condiciones de pelear después.

Se notaba que Robin estaba teniendo un fuerte conflicto interno. Por un lado, no podía negar que nuestra misión había sido un total fracaso, pero por otro, no podía dejar de pensar que quizás el ladrón, el robot programado para robar, aún estuviera allí adentro.

—Vayámonos y esperemos a la revisión del laboratorio. Ellos nos dirán qué se han robado cuando acomoden todo y ahí podremos prepararnos, sabiendo a qué nos enfrentamos —dijo el moreno.

Nuestro líder aceptó a regañadientes y volvimos a la Torre, dejando que la policía se encargara de los robots que aún quedaban pululando por allí. Antes de que Robin empezara con su papel de paranoico obsesivo, Starfire propuso un abundante almuerzo para "recuperar fuerzas y continuar con la investigación con renovadas energías". Todos estuvimos de acuerdo. Pese a que se notaba que el petirrojo seguía pensando en el asunto, se comportó de manera natural y no presentó signos de querer encerrarse por días a hacer oscuros análisis. Debía admitir que el enmascarado había madurado a lo largo de este tiempo, sin mencionar que la influencia de Starfire había sido un bálsamo ideal para su naturaleza. Compartimos un buen almuerzo. Noté a Chico Bestia dándome miradas elocuentes de vez en cuando, pero logré ignorarlo. Necesitaba meditar, porque sabía que mi equilibrio era temporal, mas delante de mis amigos actúe con total normalidad.

No obstante, no tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo, porque tan pronto terminamos de almorzar, Robin organizó la investigación, separándonos en distintos puestos o labores. Starfire fue comisionada a buscar información sobre antiguos robos en el laboratorio para así establecer algún patrón o secuencia lógica. Chico Bestia fue enviado a la escena del robo para buscar pistas, huellas o cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudar a armar el rompecabezas; Cyborg se dedicó a revisar el informe de la policía sobre los productos robados, hacer un análisis de las sustancias y así tratar de descubrir los planes de Slade. Robin, al igual que el cambiante, rastreó pistas del villano por la ciudad, visitando los principales centros mafiosos, proveedores de armas o lugares sospechosos para intentar ver qué otras conexiones existía en relación al asalto del laboratorio.

Yo, por otro lado, fui enviada a la sala de control con la misión de monitorear numerosas zonas de la ciudad y vigilar posibles acciones sospechosas o prever movimientos criminales. Robin desplegó a los Titanes de forma muy inteligente, debía admitirlo, pero hubiera preferido que nuestro líder hubiese esperado un poco más para ponerse en movimiento, ya que no me sentía muy bien.

—Titanes, repórtense —interrumpió Robin mis pensamientos que, como era de esperarse, seguían enfocados en la cruel traición.

—Robin, aún no he tenido éxito en mi misión —informó Starfire.

—Hombre, esto es inútil —se quejó Cyborg con molestia—. Los robots de Slade destrozaron casi todo. El inventario reporta innumerables daños, peor la mayoría por destrozos. Es difícil encontrar información aquí.

—Sigue intentando. ¿Raven?

—No he visto nada anormal —informé—. Todo parece tranquilo.

—Acá tampoco tengo noticias —dijo Chico Bestia—. El laboratorio apesta a un montón de cosas. No me sorprendería encontrar un alga radioactiva con ojos.

—Yo tampoco he encontrado nada. —Se notaba que nuestro líder estaba molesto y preocupado—. Lo que sea que esté planeando Slade, no necesita de colaboración. Es muy extraño.

Luego de un par de palabras más, la conversación se cortó. Era evidente que el asunto era preocupante y enigmático. La inquietud presente por el hermético plan de Slade me contagió y no pude evitar que la paranoia y el miedo me atraparan. ¿Sería simple coincidencia que el villano hubiera reaparecido el día siguiente de la traición de Jason? No quería pensar que ambos estuvieran coludidos. No, Jason no sería capaz de hacernos esto, de hacerme esto…

—Chicos, encontré lo que se robaron —exclamó, de repente, Cyborg en la pantalla.

—¿Qué encontraste? —inquirió Robin.

—Se llevaron un extraño tipo de químico. Illusy se llama, es una especie de alucinógeno, de alterador neurológico.

—¿Una droga? —pregunté, extrañada.

—Sí, podría decirse. Los empleados del laboratorio me dijeron que era parte de la sección Beta. Un experimento.

—¡Amigos! —gritó Starfire, de pronto—. Encontré el informe de un robo ocurrido hace dos semanas en el mismo laboratorio. —La instamos a proseguir—. Se trataba de un elemento químico, un líquido llamado Alkan. No se reportó, porque se consideró que no merecía la intervención policial, ya que no estaba listo. Iba a ser un medicamento contra la ansiedad, pero fue robado antes de su terminación. Estaba en la sección Beta.

—Al igual que el robo de esta mañana —apunté inmediatamente.

—Slade está jugando con químicos —dijo Robin, cuya expresión seria indicaba que buscaba explicaciones y proyectaba movimientos—. La pregunta es por qué. No es el estilo de Slade. ¿Para qué podría usarlos? —Hubo una pausa—. Titanes, nos encontraremos en la Torre.

—¿Y tú, Bestita? ¿Encontraste algo? —preguntó Cyborg, antes de cortar.

El verde estaba tranquilo y su expresión era indescifrable, casi impasible. Me asusté cuando su mirada se encontró con la mía elocuentemente antes de decir:

—Sí, pero en la Torre les digo.

Luego de decir esto, la transmisión se cortó. El pulso se me había acelerado y mi corazón latía con la fuerza del miedo. Chico Bestia sabía algo, era evidente. ¿Qué sería? Maldije mi mala suerte, aquella que me había hecho toparme con el bromista la noche pasada. ¿Qué habría encontrado? ¿Por qué me había mirado de aquella forma? Suspiré. La noticia se sabría y antes de lo que había esperado. No encontré la voluntad necesaria para armar algún discurso y ordenar lo que diría al enfrentar a mis amigos. Decidí simplemente ser sincera y luchar por mantener la compostura frente a ellos. Sería fuerte.

Saber que pronto la cruel verdad saldría a la luz, no me alivió en lo absoluto, pero tampoco me torturó demasiado. Prepararme mentalmente siempre era útil. Pocos minutos después, los ruidos de la puerta indicaron que los Titanes ya habían llegado. Con un suspiro, me levanté y salí.

—¿… forma de modificar los químicos y hacerlos algún tipo de arma? —alcancé a escuchar que Cyborg preguntaba.

—Es posible —acotó Robin, ceñudo—. Hay que averiguar cómo.

—El Chico Bestia tiene información relevante para nosotros —dijo Starfire, alegremente.

—¿De qué se trata?

El verde, por toda respuesta, sacó un pequeño frasco de su cinturón y se lo alargó a nuestro líder. El suspenso se alargó terriblemente y no pude evitar preguntar, aun sin saber si quería conocer la respuesta:

—¿Qué es eso?

Chico Bestia me miró y sonrió tristemente, a la vez que tanto Cyborg como Starfire contenían el aliento y que Robin golpeara furiosamente la mesa con su puño.

—Es Xenothium.

Todas las miradas se clavaron sobre mí, que creí sentir como mi corazón se desangraba lentamente. En ese instante, alguien escuchó mis súplicas y sonó la alarma. Como recién despertados de un largo letargo, nos pusimos en movimiento precipitadamente. No aparecía el nombre del villano de turno, pero sí decía en la pantalla que estaba causando destrozos, caos y terror en el centro de la ciudad.

Cuando llegamos, había una gran humareda marrón y se oían sucesivas explosiones.

—Star, ¿ves algo? —gritó Robin, tratando de ver entre la polvareda.

—Sí, hay alguien allí —respondió la pelirroja, señalando una invisible dirección—, pero no logro reconocer su identidad.

—Sí, mis sistemas identifican signos vitales —confirmó Cyborg, en estado de alerta.

Había alguien que se escondía en toda aquella humareda, alguien que jugaba entre el polvo, alguien que mis poderes reconocían, alguien por quien mi ser se rompía justo en ese preciso instante.

—Tengo un aroma —anunció Chico Bestia, volviendo a su forma humana desde la forma de labrador—. Creo que me es familiar, pero… ¿Raven? ¿Estás bien?

—¡Suficiente! ¡Hora de aclarar las cosas! —exclamó Robin, ajeno a todo, lanzando un dispositivo al centro de la humareda.

Era simplemente sicológico, lo sabía, pero sentía como s escurriera sangre de mi alma y envenenara mi cuerpo y mi piel a su paso, como si manara ácido. El humo se disipó y cuatro gritos ahogados terminaron por golpearme. Cerré los ojos para, utópica e infantilmente, intentar borrar esa realidad, negar todo lo que estaba sucediendo. No quería creer, no quería aceptarlo. Pero no podía escapar de lo inevitable. Abrí los ojos y me topé con una figura burlona en traje negro, capa recortada, guantes grises y una máscara de calavera con una gran equis roja en ella.

—Hora de volver a jugar, Titanes —musitó Red X con tono burlón—. Nada como una dosis de realidad —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Verdad, Rachel?

Y no necesité ver su rostro para saber que sonreía.


	20. Cruel Ilusión

_**Agradecimientos: (a la rápida xD)**_

_**Dragon: **__Tú siempre primero, siempre, siempre, siempre. Amigo, me asustaste cuando te ausentaste este fin de semana. Mi paranoica-egocéntrica-obesiva me hizo pensar: ¿qué hice esta vez? ¡Nooo, Dragon se enojó conmigo! ¿Qué le hice? Pero menos mal que no xDDD Cielos, sísoy una chalada ¿verdad? Bueno, como siempre, te agradezco muchhoooo la lata que te das al leer fiel y abnegadamente mis sandeces pseudo-melosas que dan para muchos chistes geniales. (Lo de la bufanda y la vara "boo" me mataron xD) No vas a entender nunca lo importante que eres para este fic. En realidad, nunca lo entenderás. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque tu ayuda se basa uno: en los chistes geniales, que me animan, que se guardan en mi registro del Hotmail y que me animan a seguir escribiendo, a seguir siendo fuente de chistes y segundo: porque sé que tú, a menos que te canses, vas a leer lo que yo escriba, por malo que sea, y ese hecho me da más energías y ganas para escribir. Eres lo más, Dragon, lo mas. Y ahora conozco donde vives (Muajajaja) ¡Ya no te librarás de mí! Y por poco y delato tu identidad en el video de los espejos malignos. En verdad, no sabes lo mucho que te agradezco. Eres especial (¿ ¡Word no me deja poner el signo dado vuelta!) y siempre disfruto con nuestras conversaciones, por irrelevantes que sean. Esta vez, Malchior fue el más chistoseado por tu talento, te juro que me moría de risa. Bueno, ya voy acabando esta respuesta, que tengo muuuchas cosas que hacer y estaré castigada por los próximos tres años si me alargo. ¡Saludos! ¡Te quiero muuucho! ¡Nos leemos!_

_**RxR4ever:**__ ¡Vaya! ¡Le he ganado a una historia! ¡Soy una ganadora! Jjaja Ya se me sube el ego por las nubes. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Pobre Jason, todos la emprender contra él. ¿Qué ocultará? ¿Será real su traición? ¿Estará Slade detrás de todo esto? ¿Serán los únicos involucrados? Ya lo verás. Espero sorprenderte. ¡Saludos!_

_**Diva:**__ Vaya, pobre Jason, recibe improperios de todos. Lo bueno nunca dura, mi amiga. ¿Nunca te lo han dicho? Sin algo de drama, algo de problemas, no habría trama, no habría sazón. xD Al fin voy llegando a la parte que creé al comienzo de todo este fic. Sí, yo tengo la culpa de todo esto xD ¿No es genial? Espero seguir sorprendiéndote con los siguientes capítulos. ¿Perdonarás a Jason? ¿Merecerá el fusilamiento? ¡Un saludo! ¡Muchas gracias por leerme!_

_**MelRaven:**__ ¿Nunca te he dicho lo mucho que me agradan tus comentarios? Pues ahora te lo digo. En realidad, me agradan porque van un poco más allá del típico "conti plis". Lo analizas, lo piensas un poco. Me agrada mucho y te felicito por ello. Sí, Jason mostró su fea máscara, ¿será para algo bueno? No parece. Pero las cosas no son como parecen. Conserva la esperanza de que Slade esté detrás de todo esto, quizás sea cierto, quizás no… lo interesante es cómo se desarrolla todo ¿no es así? ¡Espero seguir sorprendiéndote e intrigándote! Muchas gracias por leerme y espero seguir leyendo tus sinceros comentarios. ¡Un saludo!_

_**Jugo de Limón(Ahora sí xDDD):**__ ¿Slade habrá hipnotizadso a Jason? ¿Acutará por voluntad propia? ¿Será otra víctima del némesis de los titanes? Eso tendrás que averiguarlo a medida que avancen los capítulos. Lamento la tardanza, pero espero que no hayas perdido el interés. Siempre tus comentarios serán bienvenidos. ¡Muchas gracias por leer, un saludo enorme!_

_**CandiceRoth: **__Uy, lamento haber roto tu corazón o.O Debes saber que no eres tú, sino yo. xDD Lo siento, bromas manteniendo la esperanza, uno nunca sabe las causas, motivos y desgracias del enemigo. Pero sí, Raven ha sufrido y seguirá sufriendo. Es algo que simplemente me encanta. ¡Un saludo! ¡Espero que sigas leyéndome!_

_**Bjlauri:**__ Rayos, ya adivinaste todo. ¿Ves? Eso sucede cuando las tramas no son lo suficientemente intrigantes. Quizás pueda sorprenderte, quizás no, pero espero sigas dándome tu sincera opinión, buena o mala, sobre mi fic, que siempre será bienvenida. Ojalá pueda sorprenderte. Un enorme saludo. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

**N**_**ota del asesor:**_Hola, me presento, soy Dragon y vine a este grupo de alcoholicos anonimos porque...joder me equivoque de presentacion Como sea, se que normalmente no digo nada pero esta vez queria aclararles a todos ustedes lectores que si se quejan de que el capitulo demoro fue cosa mia, hace como 5 dias que tengo este capitulo en mi mail y sin querer no me di cuenta hasta despues XD.

Asi que solo eso, espero no se enojen (y menos con chica pola) y que disfruten, que seguro lo haran...Ahh si, una cosa mas...no le crean a ella que yo aporto mucho al fic! Ella hace todo y yo apenas y si digo una linea o dos (y nisiquiera en todos los capitulos XD) asi que si les gusta dejenle enteramente sus felicitaciones a ella (que en mi opinion mas que se las merece). Saludos!

_**Nota de la Autora:**_Bueno, evidentemente, hay cosas rescatables y cosas no rescatables en esta innovadora aparición de mi amigo, asesor y humorista privado, Dragon. Sí, fue su culpa que tardara tanto la publicación del fic, porque no iba a subirlo sin tener su opinión y su cuota humorística, que hay veces que comparto con ustedes y hay veces que me la guardo egoístamente xD. No valía la pena publicar si él no lo había leído, así que esperé con santa paciencia. EL pobre había tratado de escapar de mí a Argentina, pero lamentablemente debió volver a su prisión en su casa y responder a mis tortuosas rogativas de que leyera este capítulo. ¡Sí hace mucho! Es la inspiración de todo, además del primer editor, el que ve los errores más obvios y que yo no veo. ¡Un aplauso para Dragon, por favor! ¡Un gran aplauso!

Bueno, sin más que decir, me despido con un: ¡Disfruten!

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans no me pertenece.**

_**Cruel ilusión**_

—¡Maldito bastardo! —gritó Chico Bestia, con el rostro desencajado de cólera.

—Hombre, vas a conocer lo que es el dolor —gruñó Cyborg, haciendo crujir amenazadoramente sus nudillos metálicos—. Te dije que si metías la pata ibas a pagarlo caro.

—Te has comportado como un puqnuyike glampork —chilló Starfire, alzando una mano que destellaba verde.

Yo no podía siquiera pensar. Estaba paralizada y observaba a Red X totalmente aturdida, como si no lo hubiera visto nunca. Sentía frío y mis extremidades se hallaban embotadas en una nebulosa de irrealidad y negación, donde el tiempo no existía y donde, gracias al cielo, no podía sentir nada. Robin estaba extrañamente tranquilo, como si realmente no le sorprendiera la presencia del ladrón en el campo de batalla. ¿Ya sabría lo que había sucedido? ¿O sólo había sospechado que eso iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano y, por eso, no lo asombraba? El petirrojo se llevó una mano a la barbilla y sonrió de manera torcida, casi burlonamente.

—Sabía que no eras más que un vulgar criminal —murmuró, viniendo a confirmar mi segunda teoría. No sabía cómo, pero eso sólo me hizo sentir peor—. Siempre supe que no hacías más que engañarnos. ¡Titanes, al ataque!

—No tan rápido. —La risa del enmascarado inundó mis oíos y me hizo desear desaparecer de allí inmediatamente. Sin embargo, no podía, ya que era mi deber —especialmente— detener al delincuente que tenía frente a mis ojos, aunque todas las fibras de mi ser desearan lo contrario.

Cinco equis rojas volaron hacia nosotros, hacia cada uno de los Titanes. En realidad, no me di cuenta de ello, sino hasta que Chico Bestia, gritando alarmantemente mi nombre, me empujó lejos de su trayectoria.

—¡Raven! —exclamó, asustado—. Tienes que tener cuidado. ¿Raven? ¿Me escuchas? ¡Raven! ¡Rae, mírame!

A decir verdad, sí lo estaba escuchando, pero, a la vez, era como si no. Las palabras podía oírlas, pero era cual si mis neuronas no pudieran convertirlas en algo con significado. Todos mis sentidos estaban bloqueados para cualquiera que no fuera el arrogante ladrón, independiente de las circunstancias que nos rodearan, de las armas que volaban en todas direcciones o de las explosiones que levantaban humo y fuego por doquier. Tenía que regresar a la realidad, tenía que despertar de esa niebla. ¡Tenía que pelear, tenía que ayudar a mis amigos!

Intenté forzar a mi mente a cooperar, a tomar el control de las emociones que parecían estar dándose un banquete con mi cordura. Enfoqué la vista y vislumbré la pelea que se estaba desarrollando. Me sorprendí al encontrarme en un lugar algo alejado y protegido del campo de batalla, ya que no recordaba haber llegado hasta allí. Chico Bestia debía de haberme llevado hasta ahí.

Levité hasta el centro del conflicto, donde Red X había ya logrado derribar a Starfire. Observé el entorno. X estaba luchando solo. No había rastro de Slade o sus robots. Deseché esos pensamientos por el momento, para concentrarme tan solo en vencer al alevoso oponente que tenía en frente. Hubo una explosión, mas cuando el humo se hubo disipado en parte, me encontré cara a cara con mi tortuoso enemigo.

—Rachel, un gusto que te nos hayas unidos —susurró burlonamente—. Ya te echaba de menos por aquí.

Consciente de que no iba a lograr mantener una conversación, me limité a atacarlo con mis poderes. Él evitó el golpe de energía casi con desdén.

—Muy flojo, muy flojo —dictaminó, cual profesor descontento con su pupilo favorito—. Tú sabes hacerlo mejor que esto. ¿O es que acaso no te atreves a atacarme?

Sentía la ira y el dolor arañar la superficie de mi mente con similar fuerza. Durante unos segundos, me quedé paralizada y percibí que la niebla volvía a mí embotándome los sentidos y amenazando mi noción de la realidad. Luché por combatirla y, casi instintivamente, lancé un feroz hechizo, que Red X no alcanzó a evadir esta vez. Fue casi revitalizador cuando lo vi caer, fulminado por mi ataque. Creí que no sería capaz de lastimarlo, que me causaría una intensa agonía combatirlo, pero me sorprendí al comprobar que sucedí casi todo lo contrario. La ira acumulada por la traición encendió mi sangre oscura y reavivó mi mente. Debí derrotarlo, debí probar que un simple ladronzuelo como él no iba a destruirme.

Mi herencia demoníaca tomó parte del control y no se lo impedí, ya que parecía ser el único modo de permanecer lúcida, atenta y en guardia, sin mencionar que suprimía todo el dolor, convirtiéndolo en una fría determinación.

—Eso está mucho mejor —rió el ladrón, levantándose con agilidad—. ¿Qué sucede, Rach? ¿Acaso hice algo que te molestó?

Era evidente que me estaba provocando y, en un comienzo, temí que mi demonio interno se desatara ante aquella velada hipocresía; sin embargo, no sucedió nada de aquello: el hielo en mi pecho se acentuó un poco más, pero me mantuve en control.

Mis amigos reiniciaron el ataque, al parecer animados por mi participación y quedó en evidencia que éramos cinco contra uno. Red X se vio acorralado en varias ocasiones y derribado en otras tantas, pero siempre lograba escabullirse y recuperar terreno, sin perder nunca el desplante y sin dejar de lanzar las sentencias burlonas que tanto me lastimarían cuando mi humanidad recuperara su total dominio.

—Esto se acabó, X —dijo Robin con voz sombría una vez que lo tuvimos arrinconado.

—Y debes agradecer que te entregaremos a la policía y no te trituraremos antes —gruñó Cyborg, agarrándolo por la pechera de su traje y cuyo tono de voz señalaba que hubiera preferido claramente hacer justicia por mano propia.

El criminal se echó a reír.

—¿Nunca han escuchado que no se debe cantar victoria demasiado rápido? —preguntó el crimina con un claro acento burlón. Antes de que cualquier pudiera descifrar sus irritantes palabras, algo explotó junto a nosotros y el aire se llenó de un extraño gas rojo. Cyborg soltó involuntariamente a Red X, quien escapó corriendo velozmente. El gas se expandió con rapidez: causaba picazón en la garganta, irritación en los ojos y una incontrolable tos. Sentí que me ahogaba y que un extraño mareo amenazaba mi consciencia. Escuché a mis amigos intentando reagruparse y traté de moverme para unirme a ellos. Un dolor sordo me consumía todo el cuerpo y apenas podía controlar mi respiración.

—¡Raven! ¡Raven! —escuché que Cyborg gritaba.

—Estoy aquí —musité, aunque era obvio que no me escucharía.

—Robin, date pri…

—¡Ya lo tengo!

El aire se limpió de pronto y mis pulmones lograron recibir nuevamente algo de oxígeno. El dolor cesó, al igual que el mareo y el resto de los demás síntomas. ¿Qué diablos había sido eso?

—Amiga, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Starfire.

Decidí no contestar su pregunta, ya que sabía que iba a mentirle si lo hacía. Chico Bestia lanzó un estridente estornudo, debido a la presencia de restos de aquel desagradable gas, antes de inquirir con seriedad:

—¿Dónde fue?

—Al oeste, a la fábrica junto al depósito de metales —informó Cyborg, indicando una señal en los sistemas de su brazo.

—Vamos —ordené, desesperada porque esa frialdad combativa y pseudo-demoníaca no cayera ante la amenaza de mi frágil humanidad y dolor. Los Titanes me miraron con cautela y creí vislumbrar en sus expresiones el fantasma de la lástima y la hiriente compasión. Me puse rápidamente en movimiento, alzando el vuelo, deseosa de huir de esas miradas. Nos dirigimos en silencio hacia la fábrica, con la presencia de la traición y la derrota interponiéndose entre nosotros.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, el ruido de desconocidas máquinas invadía el ambiente, poniéndonos los nervios de punta y los músculos tensos; X podía estar ocultándose en cualquier lugar.

—Titanes, no se separen —ordenó Robin, sacando su vara boo—. Traten de no respirar cualquier gas que él lance y estén atentos.

—Vaya, pajarito, eres más patético de lo que yo pensaba y eso es mucho decir —dijo aquella voz maldita, danzarina y mordaz.

Al volver a escucharlo, lo único que quise fue congelar mi corazón, cubrir de nieve ese músculo frágil y quebradizo que hería mi cuerpo, que desafiaba mi sangre demoníaca. Sin embargo, allí estaba, latiendo frenética y estúpidamente por un hombre que seguía amando, que no me amaba, y cuya traición latía a mis emociones a replegarse. Lucharía. Lucharía a como diera lugar, contra mí y contra él. Volví a sentir el frío fuerte y útil que me permitiría resistir por algunos minutos más y me aferré a él.

—¿Qué fue ese gas? —alzó su voz Starfire, cuyo tono no denotaba curiosidad o simpatía, sino dureza y furia reprimida.

—Un pequeño juguetito mío que quise probar con ustedes.

—¿El que robaste del laboratorio?

Hasta yo me sorprendí de que mis labios hubieran sido los que se movieron para pronunciar esas palabras. Un silencio asombrado e incrédulo siguió a mi interpretación. El corazón me seguía latiendo con fuerza, mas por algunos segundos, me sentí en control…

—Vaya, la pequeña Rachel intenta reunir los pedazos de sí misma. Quítate esa máscara de fortaleza, mi vida, que todos sabemos que sin mí no eres más que un intento de titán.

… control que se esfumó en menos de un pestañeo. ¿Y eso era sentirse al borde del abismo?

—Y sí, lo robé del laboratorio. Frente a tus preciosos ojos, belleza.

—¡CÁLLATE! —Fue Chico Bestia quien rugió con ira el grito desesperado y agónico que rasgó mi alma.

—¡Es suficiente! ¡Titanes, derríbenlo! —gritó Robin.

Nuestro ataque no fue muy distinto al anterior. Parecía que teníamos clara ventaja contra Red X, pero cada vez que creíamos tenerlo acorralado, se escabullía casi juguetonamente, como si bailara en lugar de pelear. Mis amigos combatían con mucha fuerza, con inusual esfuerzo, pero de forma bastante impulsiva, errática, poco estratégica, cosa que yo no lograba entender, pues nuestra experiencia en combates ya era amplia y nuestro trabajo en equipo, organizado y eficiente, resultaba ya casi natural. ¿Por qué ahora parecíamos principiantes? ¿Por qué un simple ladrón, un criminal común había desbaratado de esa forma a los Jóvenes Titanes? Eran preguntas de las que no podía evitar sentirme culpable.

—Creo que ya es tiempo de que los pequeños héroes vean algo más interesante que la figura del hombre que los derrotó.

No sabía cuál era el significado de sus palabras, pero no alcancé siquiera a reflexionarlo, ya que un latigazo de energía roja me obligó a hacer un movimiento evasivo. Vi que el resto de mis compañeros estaban siendo atacados y dispuse mi voluntad y mis poderes para ayudarlos. No bastante, de improviso, algo me detuvo y, a un tiempo que paralizaba mi corazón, heló la sangre en mis venas.

Un par de manos habían deslizado por mi cintura, abrazándome suave, pero elocuentemente, estremeciéndome con su tacto. Eran manos níveas, masculinas, hechizantes, pero yo sabía a quien pertenecían y eso era simplemente imposible. No podía ser, no podía ser. Azar, que no fuera él…

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo —susurró en mi oído, con esa voz elegante y misteriosa tan suya, haciéndome cosquillas con su largo cabello blanco—. ¿No te parece así, mi dulce Raven?

—Malchior —Su nombre salió de mis labios como un veneno lento y letal.

Me di vuelta, vacilante, desbordada, al filo de todo, al límite de mi resistencia. Sus ojos azules me golpearon con la intensidad del pasado, con la fuerza de muchos recuerdos, pero también con un candor distinto, que no quería reconocer. Era él, su mismo rostro, su mismo cabello, su misma armadura. Era el mago de quien me había enamorado, el primer hombre que me traicionó; sin embargo, había algo diferente en su mirada, algo que anhelé ver tantas veces, pero que ahora no deseaba: amor.

—No puedes estar aquí, te encerré en tu propio libro.

—Siempre hay modos de escapar —dijo él, acercándose peligrosamente.

Retrocedí casi por instinto, pero mi espalda chocó contra una pared y me percaté de que estaba acorralada, de que yo misma me había arrinconado sin motivo. Ya todo el frío interior había desaparecido y el asombro, pese a que el dolor y la negación seguían royéndome por debajo, era todo lo que podía sentir.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —pregunté, aun a sabiendas de que no quería escuchar su respuesta.

Y la escuché, aquella que justo en este momento, era la única que deseaba ignorar.

—Por ti. He venido por ti, Raven, porque me necesitas, porque me has llamado. Tú sientes algo muy intenso por mí y quiero ayudarte a liberarlo. Por eso estoy aquí.

—No es cierto —rebatí con rabia desesperada—. Yo no siento nada por ti.

—Te equivocas, mi doncella. Te enamoraste cuando nos conocimos. Me amabas entonces y me amas todavía. Aunque tu corazón se haya distraído, encantado y entregado a un ladrón enmascarado, que no te merece, nunca me olvidó. Siempre hubo uno parte de ti que permaneció conmigo y que me pertenece, aunque prefieras morir antes de admitirlo. Yo puedo ofrecerte mucho más que Jason Todd, Raven.

—¡Tú me traicionaste! —grité, descontrolada—. ¡Yo nunca te amé! ¡Te odio!

—No, Raven —me contradijo Malchior—, te odias a ti misma, pero no has conseguido odiar a ninguno de los hombres que te han traicionado.

—Malchior, detente… —rogué, reprimiendo las lágrimas.

—La verdad es única e irrompible, está enterrada en tu alma y se vislumbra en tus ojos heridos, pero nunca cambia. Tu corazón me lo entregaste en cuanto viste la primera hoja de esa rosa de papel y sigue siendo mío, aunque ese ladrón insolente me lo haya intentado robar.

Al terminar de decir esto, me besó. Sus labios estaban fríos, pero el sentimiento de irrealidad y agonía eran tales que casi no me percaté. Su aroma aturdió mi mente, un aroma a libros y hechizos, a elegancia y milenios. Me tomó el rostro con ternura y embriagadora sensualidad, mientras mi cuerpo se estremecí ante su toque. Su beso sabía a magia, a rosas, a amor reprimido, pero también a traición, a escamas púrpuras, a herida. Yo tenía los ojos cerrados y simplemente me quedé quieta, dejando a sus labios devorar los míos sin oponer resistencia; no obstante, hubo un instante en que algo se quebró en mi interior y le devolví el beso, casi con rabia, desesperada. Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla a la vez que una mano se enredaba en su pelo. Más lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos cerrados, mientras sus dedos rozaban mi piel erizada. No entendía, no lograba entender. Besaba a Malchior llorando. Finalmente, él se separó y me limpió las lágrimas de mi rostro con gesto considerado, amoroso.

—Sí sientes amor por mí, Raven, pero tu alma está muy malherida para comprenderlo —dijo el albino, sonriendo.

—No, yo… ¡Esto no significa nada, Malchior! Yo no te amo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me dejaste besarte y devolviste el beso?

Eso fue la mecha que encendió la pólvora. ¿Cómo él no lograba entenderlo? ¿Por qué insistía en torturarme de esa manera? ¿Por qué la vida era tan amarga y traicionera?

—¡Porque estoy mal, Malchior! —estallé—. Porque el hombre que quiero me traicionó, porque juré no volver a jugar con fuego y, sin embargo, volví a quemarme. —Hice una pausa, tragando saliva y fulminándolo con mis ojos—. Pero me recuperaré, Malchior. Superaré esto, tal como he superado cosas peores; me olvidaré de todo y recobraré lo que he perdido.

El albino suavizó su mirada y esbozó una sonrisa triste, que terminó de romper mi corazón. Su expresión reflejaba una profunda lástima y compasión; volvió a aferrar mi mano y la acarició sutilmente, sin malicia, sólo con sinceridad. Sus ojos de un azul intenso activaron un volcán de martirio y supe que no podría soportarlo. Me solté de un tirón e invoqué un trozo de maquinaria, dirigiéndolo contra él, desesperadamente. Cuál no sería mi sorpresa cuando lo atravesó limpiamente, sin hacerle daño, como si él fuera nada más que un espectro.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo…? —Y de inmediato lo comprendí—. No eres real ¿verdad?

Él rió suavemente.

—¿Acaso importa qué es lo real? Tus sentimientos, tu dolor, los escalofríos que recorrieron tu cuerpo sí fueron reales y es todo lo que importa. Por lo demás, deberías preguntarte por qué alucinaste conmigo y no con el muchacho que crees amar.

No respondí. No podía.

—Puedo ser sólo una ilusión, Raven, pero cuanto dije es verdad y cuanto sientes es una realidad que no puedes seguir negando. Tal vez el verdadero Malchior de Nol siga atrapado en un libro, en el fondo de un baúl, pero no por eso las cosas cambian. Porque tu corazón se desangra por un criminal disfrazado, aunque esa sangre sea mía, esté en mis manos, me pertenezca. Porque te besé, porque yo te amo, mas me besaste, mi dulce Raven, porque tú también me amas. —musitó con aquella voz tan suya, elegante, con ese candoroso romanticismo y misterio que era su esencia.

Y desapareció, dejándome en un océano insondable de confusión, remordimiento y emociones más fuertes que cualquier control. Avancé unos pasos, rogando paz, rogando inconsciencia, rogando la muerte, lo que fuera… Afortunadamente, mis súplicas fueron escuchadas, porque de pronto se me doblaron las rodillas, una enorme debilidad abatió mi cuerpo y caí al suelo. Un nombre tenía en la mente, el nombre de un ladrón de ojos verdes, pero tenía otro en los labios, otro en el corazón y los ojos de este nombre eran de un azul brillante.

—Malchior…

Cerré los ojos y dejé a mis fuerzas abandonarme, agradeciendo la bendición, vaya ironía, de no poder sentir.


	21. Deberías temer

**Agradecimientos:**

_**Dragon:**_ No podía faltar. xD Sabes que siempre irás sin tilde y al comienzo de mis agradecimientos, porque eres el mejor asesor del mundo. Sé que no lo crees, pero eso es sólo porque mi automenosprecia se pega a través de la pantalla del computador, se mete en tu cerebro, te sorbe los sesos y te hace creer que no lo eres. ¡Pero adivina qué! Sí lo eres y no me cansaré JAMÁS de decírtelo, porque la verdad siempre debe ser recordada para que no sea olvidada. :P Te digo que tu asesoría va mucho más allá del hecho de aconsejar o corregir, es el hecho de que tú lees concienzudamente mis espantosos y melosos borradores antes que cualquier otro y me das la motivación necesaria para apurarme con los capítulos. Además, siempre me río con tus chistes y tu buena disposición y eso es algo demasiado valioso, tanto que ni te das cuenta. Como bien dices, tu meta es hacer reír y ten por seguro que lo consigues con honores. Y ni qué decir: tu última asesoría me arrancó sonoras carcajadas! Eres el único que me aguanta xD, quizás porque una pantalla nos separa, pero PW nos une! Y ahora con una nueva, doble y extraña saga que espero ambos podamos disfrutar. Y, por cierto, lamento haberte sobrecargado de tareas OO Tanta cosa que tenías que hacer y yo molestándote con el fic. Dios, qué mundo este. Ojalá te haya ido bien en Macbeth y filosofía xD No te doy la lata más, aunque sé que amas lo que escribo *ataque de presunción*, jajaja. Es broma. Te quiero mucho, amigo y espero que podamos seguir riendo por mucho mucho tiempo más.

_**Jugito:**_ La verdad nunca supe cómo interpretar tu review. Por un lado, mi naturaleza pesimista me dijo que le capítulo no te había gustado en lo absoluto y por eso la cualidad de tu comentario. Pero otro lado, más idealista, propuso que quizás sí te hbía gustado, pero que te había desagradado la poca extensión del capítulo. A ver si la próxima vez me lo aclaras, ya que es horrible quedarse en ascuas xDDD. Aclarando tu duda, el capítulo anterior era tan corto, porque así era necesario que fuera, para la trama. Si me alargaba, iba a ser DEMASIADO largo, pero DEMASIADO y era mejor cortarlo a tiempo y así darle mayor suspenso, si quieres. Espero contar o seguir contando con tus comentarios y tus sinceras opiniones. Un saludo.

_**Bjlauri:**_ No es como si la trama fuera demasiado intrigante, así que supongo que ya habrás adivinado lo que vendrá. Es una suposición, ya que no es muy difícil de conseguir. Sí, Malchior es un elemento quizás algo discordante si es que seguimos la trama que creo supones, pero verás que ya pronto todo el ciclo se conforma con un único sentido. No dudes en entregarme tu análisis —son pocos los que leen los reviews xD—, aunque sea vía mail o como quieras. Me interesa mucho saber qué piensas al respecto.

_**Mel Raven:**_ ¡Muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo! Realmente lo aprecio mucho. ¿Un remolino de emociones! Jjaja Gracias por eso, me es especialmente difícil expresar emociones, así que es muy grato saber que, al menos, logré algo al respecto. Sí, Raven si que está al borde del colapso, over the edge, como quieras llamarlo. Pero es una chica fuerte, ¿o no? Veamos cómo se desarrolla este drama que he creado y quiénes serán los que intervengan en esto. Espero recibir o seguir recibiendo tus comentarios, que espero sean verdaderamente sinceros. Un saludo y gracias por seguir leyéndome.

_**Candice RRoth:**_ Descuida, que de ideas desordenadas y locas yo sé bastante xDD. Jason puede estar haciendo muchas cosas, hay que saber por qué. ¿Será que las hace de corazón? ¿Lo están obligando? ¿O es algo todavía más malvado? Sólo yo lo sé y deberás esperar para saberlo. Por ahora, vorágine de hechos. ¿Sigue Raven amando a Malchior? Según parece ¿eh? Pero el corazón de una persona así de lastimada puede sentir muchas cosas. ¡Espero que me sigas leyendo, no temas en criticarme si lo consideras necesario y un saludo!

_**Barshova**_: Wow. Una noche completa en leer este bodrio. Debes ser o muy fanática o no lo sé xD Me alegra mucho que te haya cautivado de esa manera, ya que no es fácil captar al lector con temáticas tan repetidas. Lamento que te hayan regañado por el grito xDD. Malchior siempre estuvo en lo más oscuro del corazón de Raven, pero la pregunta que debes hacerte es… ¿Lo ama? ¿A quién ama en verdad? ¿Importa realmente ahora? Eso só0lo yo lo sé y eso con suerte. Me alegra mucho que te gustase, lamento la tardanza y espero sigas comentándome con sinceridad, no dudes en decir lo que piensas. ¡Un gran saludo!

_**Luna:**_ Malchior tenía que aparecer. Es parte de la tensión, del conflicto, le agrega sazón alcuento. Jajaj Sí, eres toda una adivina. Y no te preocupes, algo entendí sobre tu expresión, pero donde no te explayaste más, no sabía que entonación darle. Descuida, no fue nada. Y gracias por seguir leyéndome, por cierto. Es una verdadera alegría. Ojalá sigas haciéndolo y no temas comentarme todo lo que te parecen los capítulos. ¡Un saludo!

_**Alex:**_ ¡Gracias por leerme! Para mí es todo un gusto ver que nuevos lectores se suman a los comentarios. Por cierto, si encuentras algo que criticar, algo que encuentras incoherente o cualquier cosa, no dudes en decírmelo. Un escritor se alimenta de críticas también. No juzgues tan mal a X, quizás el pobre no tenga la culpa. O quizás sea más desgraciado de lo que piensas. Pronto lo sabrás o quizás no tan pronto xD. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia, en serio. Y espero que sigas interesándote en ella. Un enorme saludo para ti!

_**Nota del asesor**_: En cuanto al capítulo que toca hoy les diré algo. Conociendo como conozco a chica pola (o lindaravstar como la conocerán ustedes (espero no haber escrito mal el nombre )) se que dirá en su futura nota que "espera" que disfruten y que solo les aburrirá por lo largo que es. Bueno, yo les aseguro que no es asi XD. Y siendo lector igual que ustedes se que es genialmente genial que despues de un tiempo sin ningun cpaitulo ni nada toque esto finalmente hoy, un capitulo sin mas ni menos que 20 paginas de word. Si son como yo que los fines de semana tienen poco y nada que hacer lo agradecerán aun mas (XD). Como sea, no me extiendo mas y empiezan a leer lo que REALMENTE vinieron a leer. Dentro capitulo! (o Nota de la Autora seguramente, que creo que lo mio lo pondra antes que lo de ella XD

_**Nota de la Autora: **_¡Wow! Vaya que ha pasado tiempo. Siento muchísimo en el alma haberme demorado tanto, pero los estudios me consumen a tiempo completo, hace calor y la inspiración vuela muuuy lejos. Espero que este capítulo (que es baaastaaante largo y quizás una laat), compense la espera. Por cierto quisiera hacer una aclaración. En este episodio hay _**tres narradores distintos**_. Yo no pongo "Raven Pov" o esas cosas, porque son totalmente antiestéticas, pero lo advierto para que no se confundan. Descubrirán rápidamente quién narra, pero es para que no se sorprendan. ¡Un saludo a todos!

_**Obviamente ningún capítulo de este fic comenzaría antes de que agradezca el estupendísimo trabajo realizando por mi amigo y asesor Dragon **__** Parece que me conoce bastante bien, porque puse en mi Nota de Autora justo lo que él pensó que pondría. xD Bueno, el asunto es que merece un certero aplauso virtual y todas las felicitaciones y agradecimientos por mi parte. En serio, amigo mío, nunca terminaré de agradecerte lo que has hecho y nunca te librarás de ser mencionado en el comienzo de mis capítulos. Como tampoco te librarás, hasta que lo digas xD, de seguir leyendo estos capítulos extensos, melosos y llenos de dudosas procedencias genealógicas (xD). Un abrazo grande y muchas gracias para ti. ¡Te quiero! ¡Y aplausos!**_

Disclaimer: Teen Titans no me pertenece.

_**Deberías temerle más a los demonios de forma humana**_

—¿Encontraste algo, Cyborg? —preguntó Robin por quinta vez en quince minutos.

—Cálmate, hombre —respondí cansinamente, consciente del alterado estado emocional de todos—. En unos minutos estarán listos los análisis y podré crear un antídoto.

—Aún no puedo creer que esto esté pasando —musitó Chico Bestia, sentado en el sofá y con un tono muy alicaído.

Lo entendía. Yo tampoco podía concebir que tanto sufrimiento y tanta confusión podían haber invadido la Torre en tan poco tiempo. Ese bastardo había jugado con todos nosotros, nos había humillado y había escapado como si nada. No bastándole con ello, nada le había parecido mejor que entretenerse un poco con nuestra mente e intoxicarnos con ese químico experimental, provocándonos alucinaciones. Apreté mi puño al recordarlo; todos habíamos visto ilusiones, todos habíamos caído en la trampa sin sospechar ni lo más mínimo. Starfire y Robin habían alucinado el uno con el otro, de forma tal que habían ignorado completamente a los Robin y Star reales para enfocarse en los imaginarios. Chico Bestia había sufrido algo parecido, pero su visión había tenido la forma —obvio— de Terra. El enano se había sorprendido, pero estaba manejándolo bastante bien, quizás porque ya lentamente su relación con la rubia dejaba de ser tan conflictiva y dolorosa. Por mi parte, pese a tener la ventaja de mi cerebro robotizado, mi alucinación había sido ver a Abeja pidiéndome ayuda desesperadamente. Fue bastante real, aunque logré vencerla más rápidamente que mis compañeros, lógicamente. En estos momentos, no tenía tiempo para pensar sobre mi delirio —aunque su significado fuera ligeramente obvio, pensé con algo de bochorno—, ya que estaba preocupado de otras cosas. En realidad, estaba preocupado por una sola persona.

Habíamos hallado a Raven, inconsciente, a algunos metros de distancia, con restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas. No quería imaginar lo que le podría haber sucedido cuando el gas manifestó su efecto alucinador. Físicamente, ella estaba bien; la había revisado y sólo tenía unas cantas contusiones leves, pero todos sabíamos que el verdadero daño estaba por dentro. ¡Maldito, maldito malnacido! ¿Por qué habíamos permitido que esto sucediera? ¿Por qué confiamos en él? ¡Era un ladrón, un criminal! Habíamos sido unos estúpidos… Aunque, en realidad, el bastardo había jugado bien su papel, pues había engañado a la más desconfiada de todos nosotros, a Raven. Ella había confiado en él, por eso todos habíamos tratado de hacer lo mismo. Ella se había enamorado de él y había hecho todo lo posible para que aceptáramos esa relación.

¡¿Cómo podía ser tan buen actor el desgraciado? Había logrado embaucar a todos, alargando su farsa durante meses. Creímos que él había cambiado por ella, pero resultó que todo no fue sino la preparación de una trampa. Casi al estilo de Terra, aunque por mucho más tiempo, mucho más convincentemente y, en teoría, sin seguir las órdenes de nadie. Podía ser que sí estuviera siguiendo los comandos de Slade —debido a la presencia de sus robots en el robo de los laboratorios—, pero eso nada cambiaba. Terra cometió un error, un gravísimo error, pero en esta ocasión el ataque parecía mucho más personal. Chico Bestia y Terra se gustaban, sí, el verde estaba enamorado de la rubia, pero su relación fue corta y nunca alcanzaron a llegar a nada serio. En cambio, Raven… No quería pensar más en ello.

—Siento la necesidad de ir a ver si nuestra amiga ya ha despertado —dijo Starfire.

—No, Star, dejémosla tranquila —replicó Robin, cruzado fuertemente de brazos y mirando la computadora fijamente—. Seguro que querrá un tiempo a solas después de que recupere la conciencia, para meditar o simplemente para calmarse. Vendrá a nosotros cuando esté lista.

—Viejo, dudo mucho que alguien podría estar "listo" para eso —murmuró Chico Bestia desde el sofá—. Sólo espero que pueda estar bien.

—Ella es fuerte, logró superar la traición de Malchior —afirmó la alienígena con fuerza—. Estoy segura de que podrá…

—Yo no estaría tan seguro, Star —la interrumpí. Mi voz se oía lenta y casi triste—. Cuando la dejé en la enfermería, la escuché murmurar "Malchior, Malchior" varias veces, como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla. Lo atribuí al efecto del gas. —Suspiré—. Eso significaría que tal vez esa herida no había cicatrizado como creíamos.

Nos quedamos en silencio, ese silencio angustioso y reflexivo que sigue a las malas noticias o a los comentarios poco afortunados. Por eso me preocupaba tanto por Raven: si aún no superaba el golpe del dragón, ¿cómo podría manejar lo ocurrido ahora, que era mucho peor? Sabía o confiaba en que saldría adelante, que se recuperaría, mas también sabía que querría prescindir de todos para ese proceso, que se recluiría y trataría de lidiar con eso sola. Eso no podía hacerle ningún bien.

Traté de detener el flujo de mis pensamientos. Estaba sobreactuando y poniéndome demasiado aprensivo. Quizás no fuera tan terrible como yo me lo pintaba, quizás todo saldría de mejor forma. Mi carácter sobre protector —en especial con Raven, a quien siempre consideré, por muy tonto o evidente que pareciera, mi hermana menor— puede que estuviera pasándose de la raya. No tenía que pensar tan negativamente. Ella estaría bien, eso era lo que debía tener en mente.

Dirigí mis ojos hacia el monitor, donde la computadora seguía analizando el gas, en un afán de distraerme. Sin embargo, el silencio no duró mucho más.

—Hay algo que hemos pasado por alto —dijo Robin con tono pensativo. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a él, quien tenía los ojos entornados—: el papel de Slade.

—Hombre, yo también lo he pensado —murmuré, poco convencido—, pero no lo sé…

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Chico Bestia con curiosidad.

—No puede ser simple coincidencia que Red X haya hecho su ataque al mismo tiempo que Slade. El gas que él usó lo robó _junto_ con la ayuda de los robots de Slade. Ambos están conectados, todo concuerda con ello.

—¿Quieres decir que ambos se han convertido en aliados? —inquirió Starfire con un tono de voz muy alicaído y, a la vez, algo horrorizado.

Debía admitir que ésa era una perspectiva muy desagradable, pero cuando observé nuevamente la expresión de Robin, supe que ambos pensábamos la misma idea, muy diferente a la insinuación que había hecho la tamaraniana. Yo dudaba, pues los hechos no estaban precisamente a favor y, en lo personal, estaba muy lejos de querer barajar teorías que simpatizaran con X.

—Podría ser —dijo Robin—, es una posibilidad que no podemos descartar y que, a primera vista, parece evidente. Sin embargo, tampoco podemos desestimar la opción de que Slade podría estar manejándolo o extorsionándolo de algún modo. Tenemos varias experiencias al respecto como para simplemente taparnos los ojos ante la situación.

—¿Te refieres a que podría suceder algo como a lo que le ocurrió a Terra o a ti? —inquirió Chico Bestia, súbitamente serio.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—No estoy muy de acuerdo, en realidad —intervine—. No pareciera como si Red X estuviera bajo amenaza. Digo, en tu caso, Robin, si hubiéramos sido algo más observadores, habríamos notado desde el principio que había algo raro en tu actitud. Terra eligió ese camino, pero al final, cuando la enfrentamos definitivamente, hubo un quiebre, algo reconocible. Nada de esto lo he podido reconocer en Red X.

—Quizás estamos igual de ciegos que las veces anteriores —opinó Starfire—, porque nuestros sentimientos impiden ver la realidad con objetividad.

—Es una teoría —determinó nuestro líder al ver que yo iba a replicar—, una teoría que no podemos dejar pasar. Tendremos que estar atentos. Lo combatiremos, pero también estaremos alerta de cualquier señal.

—Necesitamos el testimonio de Raven para completar esa teoría, seguro que ella sabe más que nosotros —acotó Chico Bestia—. Y quizás le alegre un poco saber que quizás él… bueno, no esté haciendo lo que hace por voluntad propia. Tendría sentido ¿o no?

—No creo que sea buena idea decirle —dije con energía—, podría alimentar falsas esperanzas.

—Pero sin decirle lo que pensamos, no puede ayudarnos —repuso Robin—. Sé que para ella será duro si es que, al final, resulta que él era un villano más, pero esa información es necesaria.

Suspiré. El tacto, definitivamente, no era una de las cualidades del pelos de punta. No obstante, en cierto modo, debía admitir que tenía algo de razón. Sería realmente estupendo que Red X fuera otra especie de aprendiz de Slade o una víctima de sus planes, porque así todo el dolor de Raven se atenuaría rápidamente. Tendría sentido, era el modus operandi de Slade, pero no pondría mis manos al fuego por esa inestable teoría. ¿Sería Red X otra víctima de Slade? No sabía por qué, pero rechazaba tal suposición, no podía dejar de pensar que X y sólo X era culpable de todo esto.

—El análisis ha terminado —dije, luego de algunos minutos de silencio—. Pondré a la computadora a crear un antídoto. Esto será más rápido, espero. Seremos inmunes a ese estúpido gas, lo que no deja de ser útil para el futuro.

—Excelente —musitó nuestro líder—. ¿Es posible utilizar parte de la memoria de la computadora en la creación del antídoto y otra parte en el monitoreo de la ciudad? No podemos desperdiciar nada de tiempo: es necesario vigilar los movimientos de X y de Slade.

—Sí, puedo configurarla para eso —determiné y luego de teclear algunos comandos, le indiqué un pequeño monitor de vigilancia acoplado a la estructura principal—. Ya está listo.

—Gracias —dijo el petirrojo. Eso era ser cortante.

Nuevamente el silencio se apoderó de la sala, enfriando el ambiente inmediatamente. Nunca había odiado tanto el silencio como en esos momentos. Por lo general, me agradaba el ruido, la alegría y la vida, pero también disfrutaba de la paz y tranquilidad que confería el silencio; sin embargo, esto era totalmente diferente, era casi tortuoso. Chico Bestia, después de algunos segundos, se puso a silbar una melodía animada, evidenciando que esa quietud era molesta no sólo para mí.

—¿Has encontrado algo, Robin? —preguntó Starfire, acercándose a él.

Él negó con la cabeza, con expresión sumamente seria.

—Todo parece tranquilo —dijo como si dudara de que así fuera.

—Dudo que vaya a transcurrir demasiado tiempo para el siguiente ataque —opinó el cambiante con una mueca de cansancio—. Seguro que sabremos de alguno de ellos pronto.

—Estoy de acuerdo —le secundé con fastidio.

—Es posible, pero en realidad… —Robin comenzó a hablar, pero fue interrumpido por una exclamación de Chico Bestia.

—¡Raven!

Todas las miradas se dirigieron por inercia a las puertas dobles de la sala principal. Sentí un fuerte retorcijón de nerviosismo en el estómago, sin comprender su motivo, cuando mis ojos chocaron con los violetas de la hechicera. Traté de desechar esa sensación y concentrarme en lo verdaderamente importante. Raven se encontraba, como una estatua de hielo, inmóvil e inexpresiva, mirándonos con su semblante totalmente frío. Me sorprendí por su expresión, que imaginé sería más vacilante y algo incómoda.

—Les debo una explicación —dijo ella, casi fulminándonos con sus ojos duros.

—No tienes que… —intentó decir Chico Bestia, pero la joven lo atajó en seco.

—Sí, debo.

Algunas miradas de extrañeza y complicidad se produjeron entre nosotros ante las declaraciones de la híbrida. Yo me sentía profundamente confundido. ¿Qué actitud era la que estaba tomando Raven? Se encontraba totalmente a la defensiva, hablando casi con odio en su voz. Tal vez había decidido adoptar una actitud fría y fuerte para sobrellevar mejor la situación, lo cual no dejaría de ser positivo, pero de todos modos me sorprendía bastante.

Nos sentamos todos, a la espera de que Raven comenzara a hablar. Ella estaba con la capucha caída y los puños fuertemente apretados, mas mantuvo el silencio durante eternos segundos. Finalmente, alzó la mirada —glaciar y cruel—, suavizándola un poco al encontrarla con las nuestras y suspiró.

—Para que todo quede claro, partiré diciendo que esta situación, al menos creo yo, comenzó hace varias semanas —dijo con voz monocorde, carente de emoción alguna, más fría que su tono normal—. Noté una actitud extraña en X, más hosca, más sobreprotectora, totalmente inusual. Lo interrogué sobre eso varias veces, pero nunca recibí más respuesta que evasivas e insulsas excusas.

No evitaba mencionar su nombre, aunque lo hiciera usando su apodo de criminal, fue la primera impresión que rescaté. Eso quería decir que Raven, consciente o inconscientemente, había decidido establecer una ruptura definitiva con su ex novio. Había hecho una diferencia patente al llamarlo "X", pero también indicaba una actitud de negación o eso era lo que yo pensaba. Traté de enfocarme en lo que la hechicera estaba diciendo y dejar de intentar sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

—El asunto perduró durante varios días hasta que le exigí una explicación al sorprenderlo con armas mientras salíamos. —Hizo una pausa y adquirió una mueca sarcástica—. Me dijo que unos antiguos "clientes" lo estaban acosando y que lo habían amenazado, por lo que temía por mi seguridad. —Suspiró—. Un día le llegó una carta misteriosa, que leyó sumamente alterado. Luego de ello, salió hecho un huracán, prometiendo volver dentro de unas horas y dejándome en claro que no me inmiscuyera. Supuestamente uno de aquellos "clientes" se estaba poniendo especialmente molesto y había decidido cortar relaciones definitivamente. No volvió.

Trataba, en vano, de captar algo entre líneas y de leer sus inexistentes expresiones faciales, que simplemente se limitaban a algunos gestos de sarcasmo o desdén. Su máscara era perfecta. Observé que Robin estaba profundamente concentrado en todo lo que la hechicera decía, probablemente intentando predecir los movimientos de Red X o de completar los vacíos en la historia que barajábamos. Chico Bestia estaba serio y evitaba mirar a Raven a los ojos, prefiriendo dejar su vista baja y juguetear nerviosamente con sus dedos. Starfire, al contrario, miraba con incómoda fijeza a la semi demonio y era evidente que estaba resistiendo el impulso de abrazarla.

Raven no esperó mucho para continuar.

—Me preocupé por su prolongado retraso y decidí tomar cartas en el asunto. Ahí descubrí lo que debería haber sido la primera pista evidente, pero que no vi estúpidamente: la "misteriosa carta" del "misterioso cliente", que no era tal. En simples palabras, era la carta de una mujer, que lo invitaba a encontrarse con él en la discoteca Soto. No supe muy bien qué pensar. —Su tono de voz, al comienzo duro y desdeñoso, había terminado por ser lento, sombrío y casi melancólico.

— Raven… —musitó Starfire. Rápidamente, la expresión de la hechicera se enfrío, cortando en seco a la alienígena. Hubo un segundo francamente incómodo, pues esa mirada había sido más dura que cualquier palabra. Raven suspiró y murmuró un veloz "Lo siento", para luego proseguir rápidamente.

—Decidí darle el beneficio de la duda y lo seguí, pensando que quizás necesitaría ayuda. —Otra pausa desdeñosa—. Me camuflé bastante bien entre toda la gente de Soto y me quedé observando tranquilamente. Luego de un rato, lo vi dirigirse a la azotea del edificio con una chica. La curiosidad mató al gato y no pude evitar seguirlos para ver qué sucedía. Ahí nos enfrentamos a la pista evidente número dos. Presencié una especia de ruptura entre X y una tal Mariana. Él le decía que no la quería, que nunca querría a nadie, etcétera. La chica quedó bastante mal y, nuevamente, no supe qué pensar.

Yo tampoco sabía qué pensar en aquellos momentos. ¿Por qué X había hecho todo eso? ¿Con qué motivo? ¿Quería que Raven lo viera, para así causarle más daño? Al parecer así era, pues noté en la expresión de la hechicera un chispazo de ira y casi de frustración. Maldije otra vez el nombre del bastardo.

—Nuevamente le brindé el beneficio de la duda y decidí "vigilarlo" un poco más. No quería sacar las obvias conclusiones —continuó ella, con la mirada perdida en un punto indefinido—. Para hacer el cuento corto, después lo vi besando a otra chica y simplemente volví a la Torre. No tenía sentido seguir allí.

—No habían peleado —dijo Chico Bestia.

—No, te mentí —murmuró ella—. No quería que ustedes se enteraran de lo sucedido, porque yo misma aún no lograba aceptarlo. —Hizo una pausa y tomó algo de aire—. Lo siento.

—¡Oh, amiga, lamento profundamente tu situación! —exclamó Starfire, tomando ambas manos de su amiga y apretándolas fuertemente en un símbolo de apoyo, aunque sólo logrando que la híbrida soltara un leve quejido de dolor.

Noté que un dilema se realizaba en el interior de Raven y creía saber cuál: mantener su máscara de inexpresividad y entereza o simplemente soltar todo aquello que la dañaba. Estaba convencido de que, costara lo que costara, ella elegiría la primera opción.

—Debí saberlo —musitó, sorprendiéndome y a todos—. Debí saber que todo era mentira. Tenían razón —alzó la vista y creí ver en sus ojos un claro tinte de remordimiento—, siempre tuvieron razón. Sólo fui demasiado ciega. No los escuché y _volví_ a equivocarme. De verdad, lamento haber comprometido al equipo nuevamente, asumo mi responsabilidad al respecto. —Hizo otra pausa, algo más prolongada—. Quiero ayudarlos a detener a Jason, pero entenderé si no confían en mí para ello… o para cualquier otra cosa.

—Raven, eres nuestra amiga y no has perdido nuestra confianza en lo absoluto —dijo Chico Bestia, escandalizado—. ¡El único que tiene culpa aquí es él!

—No estamos enojados contigo —le secundó Starfire—, te ayudaremos en esto. Somos un equipo ¿recuerdas? Y Chico Bestia tiene razón, si alguien merece nuestra cólera y debe ser castigado es ese vkimpar de Red X.

—Él no se saldrá con la suya —exclamó Robin, golpeando violentamente su palma derecha con su puño izquierdo—. Lo atraparemos, Raven. Lo prometo. Pagará por lo que hizo.

—Estamos contigo, Rae —dije, acabando con esa cadena de buenos deseos e incondicional apoyo colocando mi mano en su hombro, en el universal gesto de amistad.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio, con la cabeza gacha, con su cabello violeta cubriendo gran parte de su rostro, vulnerable y fuerte a la vez. Parecía como tratando de levantarse de las cenizas, elevando el todo desde la nada. Luego de unos segundos, terminó por suspirar.

—Son más de lo que merezco —susurró tan quedamente que sospeché que sólo mi oído robótico lo había oído. Ella volvió a alzar la mirada y dijo en voz alta—: Se los agradezco.

—Somos una familia —sonrió Chico Bestia— y para eso estamos ¿no?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, quedamente. Me pareció que el ambiente estaba sobrecargado de emotividad, lo que no me molestaba demasiado, pero seguro que sí a Raven, que debía sentir las emociones irradiando desde nosotros, lo cual significaba que debía lidiar con las nuestras más las suyas propias. Me pregunté cómo era que ninguna cosa había volado en pedazos. En efecto, al parecer fue demasiado para ella y anunció que lo sentía, pero que debía ir a meditar.

―Por supuesto ―aceptó Robin. Aunque el equipo la apoyara, era obvio que las heridas en su interior estaban en carne viva y que necesitaba tiempo a solas para reparar su corazón roto―. Tómate tu tiempo; nosotros nos encargaremos en tanto y te mantendremos informadas.

―Los ayudaré ―prometió―, sólo necesito un momento para aclarar mi mente o mis poderes podrían salirse de control.

―Descuida, lo entendemos ―aseguró el petirrojo con una sonrisa―. Sin embargo, Raven, hay algo que quisiera comentarte antes…

Traté de detenerlo con la mirada, pero la suya ―quizás voluntariamente― esquivó la mía. Nuestro líder estaba comenzando a obsesionarse con la teoría de la manipulación de Slade y no medía el daño que esa información podría causarle a la hechicera. ¿Por qué insistir en ello? ¿Para qué defender a X, cuando era evidente que no se lo merecía? ¿Qué tenía Robin en mente? Traté de calmarme, no era de ninguna ayuda alterarse antes de tiempo.

―¿Qué sucede? ―inquirió Raven, sin curiosidad.

Hubo un par de intercambio de miradas antes de que el petirrojo hablara.

―Verás, sé que es probable que oír esto sea duro de oír para ti, pero no podemos descartar ninguna idea.

―¿Qué tienes en mente?

―Que quizás Slade esté manipulando a Jason.

Un silencio de lo más desagradable llenó toda la sala y no pude evitar dirigir una mirada dura a mi líder. Percibí algunos chispazos de energía negra salir del cuerpo de Raven, probablemente debido al impacto emocional de las palabras de Robin. Estaba sorprendida. Chico Bestia comenzó a abrir la boca, posiblemente para tratar de aliviar la tensión, cuando la hechicera se le adelantó.

―¿Por qué piensas eso? ―Su máscara helada volvió a configurarse en su rostro.

―Es el método más conocido de Slade, es su forma de actuar ―explicó Robin, paseándose reflexivamente―. Y los hechos se conforman muy de acuerdo a ello. Es sospechoso, no podemos ignorarlo.

―Lo dudo, francamente. Es cierto, Slade acostumbra hacer esas cosas, pero, en esta ocasión dudo mucho que se dé.

―Entonces no crees que pueda ser así ―dijo Chico Bestia, vacilantemente.

―Los hechos no concuerdan ―insistió la hechicera―. ¿Qué me dicen de lo ocurrido en Soto? ¿Cuál es el significado de eso, según esa nueva teoría?

―Podría ser una especia de estratagema ―intervine, tratando de atar cabos sueltos.

―¿Para qué? ¿Con qué objetivo?

―Para hacerte daño, debilitar al equipo ―dijo Starfire, uniéndose al coro de voces que argumentaban contra Raven.

La semi demonio hizo una leve pausa antes de continuar.

―Si así fuera, si ése fuera el objetivo, suena mucho más lógico que ambos fueran aliados ―determinó―. No víctima-victimizador.

―Pero quizás no, quizás no sean aliados.

―¿Con qué podría extorsionarlo? ―dijo Raven, alzando un poco el volumen de su voz.

―¡Oh, vamos, Rae! ―saltó Chico Bestia, exasperado―. ¿Con qué más? ¡Con lastimarte a ti!

Los ojos de la joven se entornaron hasta casi volverse afilados. Sus puños se cerraron automáticamente y se notó cierta vacilación en su rostro, cierto desequilibrio. Quise pegarle al enano por abrir su bocota y soltar lo primero que se le había cruzado por la cabeza.

―Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme sola y él lo sabía ―murmuró con voz hosca―. Y no estoy dispuesta a seguir creyendo que él se preocupa por mí.

―Eso es porque estás herida, amiga, y ese dolor impediría a cualquiera ver con objetividad ―dictaminó Starfire con conciliación.

Raven miró a la alienígena con rabia contenida, pero suavizó su semblante cuando vio la buena disposición de su amiga y la sonrisa vacilante que estaba en su rostro.

―Admite que puede ser posible ―insistió Robin con tono de voz vehemente.

―Creí que serías del último en defender a un criminal ―dijo la hechicera sin mordacidad, aunque con un tono más cortante.

―Lo soy y lo seré ―afirmó el líder seriamente―, pero luchamos por la justicia y no podemos cometer el error de encerrar a un hombre manipulado y amenazado por un sicópata. Es nuestro deber descubrir la verdad.

Se produjo otro silencio. Comenzaba a sentirme francamente incómodo con todo aquel diálogo y no era el único: Starfire y Chico Bestia lucían abiertamente nerviosos y algo turbados con el curso de los acontecimientos. Incluso Robin parecía ya deseoso de acabar con la conversación.

―No lo creo ―terminó por decir Raven, luego de la desagradable pausa―. De verdad no lo creo. Podría ser, pero dudo que Slade haya actuado de esa manera esta vez.

Robin asintió con la cabeza, aceptando su opinión.

―De acuerdo, lamento haber insistido. Puedes ir a meditar si quieres.

―Gracias ―musitó ella con sinceridad y desapareció, fundiéndose con el suelo.

Un gran suspiro se dejó oír en la sala, obra de Chico Bestia cuando la chica desapareció. Sonreí, a mi pesar, recién interiorizando o asimilando la creciente tensión que habíamos experimentado. No había sido tan terrible, considerando las circunstancias y las personas involucradas. Raven había actuado comedidamente, controladamente, regulando sus reacciones, aparentando normalidad, convocando la entereza. Era ésa su manera de sobrellevar el asunto, aunque no estaba muy seguro de si era el sistema ideal. En el fondo, sería mucho mejor que llorara o demostrara su dolor más expresivamente, ya que así sabríamos exactamente a qué nos enfrentamos. Sin embargo, ahora sólo teníamos una noción de ello, no sabíamos nada a ciencia cierta y quizás nunca lo sabríamos. Porque Raven era Raven.

―Bueno… ―comenzó el cambiante con vacilación― podríamos decir que no resultó tan mal.

―Pero le costará tiempo recuperarse ―dije cual si no fuera obvio. Era increíble la cantidad de veces que esa idea había sido repetida.

―Y nosotros estaremos allí para ayudarla ―afirmó Robin con absoluta convicción en su voz. Le agradecí interiormente su gran disposición y espíritu para ayudar, porque seguramente una de las personas que más Raven habría recordado en su remordimiento habría sido el petirrojo, por ser el primero que desconfió de X.

―A mí lo que más me preocupa es que, por más que intentó rechazarlo luego, nuestra amiga pareció, en un comienzo, sentirse aliviada con la teoría planteada por Robin ―expresó Starfire―. Eso quiere decir que en su interior, por muy dolida o enfadada que se encuentre con Red X, quiere justificarlo, porque aún lo ama.

―Suena bastante lógico ―acotó Chico Bestia―, porque nadie se "desenamora" de un día para otro por muy dolido que se encuentre.

―Eso es algo en lo que no podemos intervenir ―dijo Robin―, eso debe tratarlo ella. Sólo podemos estar allí para apoyarla, pero no podemos sanar nosotros mismos esa herida, porque no la provocamos.

―Cierto ―dije, simplemente por decir algo, pues todas las palabras parecían estar atascadas en mi garganta.

Pronto volvimos a nuestras labores, sin mencionar otra palabra. La computadora estaba tardando con la creación de un antídoto, probablemente debido a la complejidad del producto y de su cualidad de experimental, por lo que me senté frente a la pantalla a vigilar que todo siguiera en orden. Algo similar hizo Robin, retomando su tarea de vigilancia en el monitor pequeño. Starfire y Chico Bestia en tanto, trataron de buscar distracción en cualquier cosa que los rodeara, pero sin abandonar la sala, seguramente en una reacción psicológica de búsqueda de seguridad ante la traición indirecta. Ese bastardo ―no podía llamarlo de otro modo, para mí no era ninguna víctima― había logrado alterar a todo el equipo. Lo detendríamos. Eso era todo lo que teníamos que tener en mente en aquellos momentos. Lo detendríamos e impediríamos que siguiera haciendo más daño del que ya había hecho.

* * *

Nunca imaginé que alguna vez podría cansarme de la azotea de la Torre. El aire fresco, la vista panorámica, el silencio revitalizante, la paz… Era el escenario ideal para reflexionar, pero por alguna razón inexplicable me fue imposible encontrar mi centro allí, pues un horrible sentimiento de asfixia me acompañó durante todo el tiempo que insistí en permanecer ahí. Por ende, en vista del éxito, decidí buscar otro refugio para mi mente. El interior de la Torre estaba descartado, ya que necesitaba urgentemente algo de aire. Así, pronto me encontré en la base de la Torre, el único lugar cercano en el cual pude intentar encontrar algo de tranquilidad.

El amplio oleaje, su ruido sordo, la dureza de las rocas y el aroma salino que despedía el mar se habían convertido, de repente, en elementos de un ambiente apropiado para meditar. A esas alturas, ya no quedaba en mí la suficiente curiosidad para querer averiguar el motivo de tal cambio. Debía relajarme, dejar la mente en blanco y recuperar el equilibrio perdido.

Sin embargo, mientras repetía sin cesar mi mantra, algunos pensamientos se infiltraron inevitablemente a mi mente. Como si fuera posible que no lo hicieran, pensé sarcásticamente. El gas rojo que Red X había lanzado había sido el causante de mi alucinación con Malchior, de eso no cabía ninguna duda. Apreté los ojos con más fuerza. Jason… Había intentado erradicar o, al menos, enfriar todo el afecto que sentía por él, de ver en él al enemigo, merecedor solo de mi desdén y mi ira, pero había fallado. Era bastante evidente que había fallado. Todavía era para mí lo que había sido, era mi novio, era el hombre con el que siempre creí soñar. La quimera, la utopía. ¡Cómo me odiaba por ser tan sensibelera! ¡Por Trigon que lo hacía! ¡No quería ser así de débil, no iba a permitir que algo tan insignificante me doblegara de ese modo! Azar, había regresado del infierno, esto no era nada en comparación…

Comencé a respirar agitadamente, nuevamente estaba perdiendo el control. Quería borrar de mí todo vestigio de Jason, eliminar cada memoria, regresar en el tiempo hasta cuando nada de esto siquiera comenzaba. Me enfurecía constatar que, lejos de ir superando el asunto, sentía cada vez más dolor. Algo en mi interior ardía en hielo, exprimía mis fuerzas. Quería ser más fuerte. Sin embargo, sólo era consciente de mi debilidad, sólo era consciente de que, pese a todo, seguía amándolo.

—No —me dije con acentuada y violenta dureza—. No. Ya no. Fue simplemente un error. No debo seguir engañándome. Esto se acabó,.

Ignoré la locura que significaba estar hablando conmigo misma y traté de enfocarme en meditar. Era imprescindible recobrar el control, hacer real la máscara que mostré frente a mis amigos. Suspiré, recordando el triste espectáculo que había mostrado frente a ellos. Ni a Chico Bestia había engañado con mi farsa, estaba segura. Esa era una de las maldiciones de ser empáticas: las emociones del resto nunca te son desconocidas. Pude sentir lo que sentían mis amigos, su lástima, su compañerismo, su apoyo, su tristeza. Y eso acrecentaba mi dolor. Sabía que se preocupaban por mí, que trataban de ser extremadamente cuidadosos conmigo, como si estuviera enferma, para no hacerme sentir mal. Era realmente penoso y no podía dejar de culparme por ello. Imaginaba cómo estaría Robin, cuán frenético y obsesionado con todo lo que teníamos en nuestras manos, cómo todo este asunto deterioraría la unidad del equipo. Todo debido a mí, sólo a mí.

Había tantas cosas en mi cabeza, tantas cosas en las qué pensar, que creí que estallaría. Mis amigos no merecían tener a un parásito como yo en el equipo, que, cuando menos se espera, empieza a chupar la sangre de todos. Jason me había traicionado. Slade estaba acechando en la oscuridad, listo para disputarse un poco de los pedazos que Red X había sacado de mi alma. Y Malchior… ¿Qué demonios tenía que ver Malchior con todo eso? Una punzada de culpabilidad y angustia me abrasó cuando pensé en él. Lo había besado. O, al menos, había besado a una ilusión con su forma. ¿Qué significaba eso? No quería pensar en nada, no quería reflexionar. Todo estaba terriblemente mal conmigo. Había simplemente alucinado, porque estaba emocionalmente vulnerable. Nada más. No significaba nada más. Nada. Nada.

Mi mente era un caos, era indudable. Todo se mezclaba, se confundía, se entremezclaba y dejaba de tener sentido. Inspiré profundamente, tratando de alejar esa gigantesca maraña de pensamientos. Era bastante evidente que meditar había sido un total fracaso. O quizás no había surtido todo el efecto que se esperaría. Quizás sólo era cuestión de tiempo, necesitaba ser más paciente con el proceso. No podía decir que estuviera en total descontrol, ya que la Torre seguía en pie. Sí, sólo debía ser cuestión de tiempo. Ya me olvidaría de todo y volvería a ser como antes. En cuanto a Jason, costaría, pero lo olvidaría. Llevaría mi máscara de indiferencia hasta que se volviera mi auténtico rostro, hasta que su nombre sólo fuera un amargo y cruel recuerdo sin importancia. Como Malchior, cuya ilusión sólo era un truco para desestabilizarme, nada por lo que debería gastar mi tiempo.

Nunca más, esa era la moción, esa era la orden que ahora me impondría. Nunca más caería en ese juego estúpido. Era claro que enamorarme no era una de mis cualidades innatas. No debía olvidar quién era, qué genes alojaba en mi interior, qué sangre corría por mis venas. Había intentado negar mi naturaleza desde que supe de ella, luego traté de esconderla, ya era tiempo de aceptarla. No podía hacer nada al respecto, sólo luchar contra lo más oscuro de ella. Pero había cosas que simplemente eran como eran: el amor definitivamente no estaba dentro de mis parámetros. Sólo atraía al mal. Yo era una mezcla. Ni demonio ni humana. Y tenía que asumir que así era. No podía estar a gusto con la completa oscuridad, no podía disfrutar con el sufrimiento. Pero tampoco podía negar que no era humana, que mis instintos me arrastraban hacia donde mi escasa humanidad sufriría. Debía encontrar el equilibrio. Quizás los monjes de Azarath tenían razón, quizás ese equilibrio consistiera en no sentir nada. Simple y llanamente, nada. Reprimir todo, dolor, alegría, envidia, felicidad, tristeza, todo. Encontrar en la nada, si no mi felicidad, al menos mi paz.

Ya me había puesto dramática. O filosófica. Lo cierto era que nunca más. Nunca más, ésa era la impronta. Había intentado amar por segunda vez y sólo traje más dolor, no solamente a mi vida, sino que también a las de aquellos que se preocupaban por mí. Yo era la causante de todo, la razón de cada mal que habíamos sufrido…

Detuve el fluir de mis pensamientos. No tenía que ser tan pesimista ni fatalista. Era mi forma de ser eso de "todo es mi culpa", pero poco a poco había aprendido a controlar esas emociones destructivas. Estaba claro que trataban de retomar su dominio. Debía ser más serena. La virtud estaba en el justo medio, en la proporción, en el equilibrio. No sería saludable suprimir cada emoción o sentimiento, ya que tarde o temprano esa nada me consumiría, mas tampoco volvería a pretender lo imposible. Viviría en paz, aceptando que no todos fuimos hechos para amar, aferrada a la Torre y a mis amigos, luchando contra el crimen. Ésa era la vía que debía tomar mi vida, el sentido que habría de darle. Nada más.

Procuraría evitar pensar en él a toda costa, aunque el olvido fuera una agonía igual de terrible que el recuerdo. El dolor era casi insoportable cuando lo dejaba atraparme, pero en ese "casi" estaba la clave. Después de todo, no era nunca fácil superar una traición. Exhalé un suspiro. _Jason… _Ya no volvería a ver sus maliciosos y juguetones ojos verdes, su arrogante, pero tierna sonrisa; no oiría sus dulces e irónicas palabras en mi oído ni sentiría sus ardorosas caricias sobre mi piel…

¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡¿Qué demonios me pasaba? Noté que, estúpidamente, mis ojos se habían anegado de lágrimas. Sentí un fuerte nudo en mi garganta y percibí algunas rocas contiguas vibrar elocuentemente. Lo cierto era que el control sobre mis poderes era mucho mayor, porque, de otro modo, ya habría volado la Torre entera. Luché por tranquilizarme y me enjuagué violentamente las lágrimas. Me dije que ese tipo de involuntarios quiebres eran ineludibles, parte del duro proceso que llevaba a cabo. Debía olvidar. Eliminar cualquier recuerdo físico y lidiar con los mentales. Decidí, si bien no deshacerme, al menos confinar la rosa de papel de Malchior. Oh, Malchior, el albino hechicero volvía a atormentarme. Sí, me había convencido de que besar su irreal figura sólo había sido una reacción emocional a mi quebranto, pero analizándolo mejor… No era posible que aún alojara sentimientos por él ¿o sí? Sacudí la cabeza. No tenía caso pensar en ello, agregar dolor al dolor sordo de mi alma. Tenía que, simplemente, aprender a olvidar.

Medité durante un rato más, alcanzando algo de la anhelada paz perdida. Sería fuerte y Jason quedaría en el siempre amargo pasado. Respiré algo de aire de mar y cerré los ojos, dejando que mis pies tocaran la tierra —pues estaba levitando. En ese instante, el broche de mi capa comenzó a brillar con un intenso destello rojo, parpadeando. Había problemas. Mis puños se cerraron instintivamente.

—Nunca más —me dije con fuerza.

Mientras desaparecía rumbo a la Torre, un par de ojos verde y otro par azul se materializaron en mi mente y me hice el firme propósito de arrancarlos, a como diera lugar, de mi memoria y corazón.

* * *

No pude evitar que una sonrisa de suficiencia se esbozara en mi rostro. ¿Todo podía salir mejor de lo que estaba saliendo? Saboreé mi victoria anticipadamente, impaciente por sentir la emoción del absoluto y tajante triunfo inundando mi pecho. Sin mencionar el placer de sentir su dolor atravesándola al verme. Eso era impagable. Jugueteé con una de mis armas y empecé a contar los segundos. Odiaba esperar. No me molestaba la extraña fábrica abandonada que se había convertido en nuestro cuartel, pero no podía negar que me hubiera sentido más cómodo en mi departamento o, en su defecto, haciendo algo.

—La paciencia es una virtud valiosa —susurró Slade, quien estaba sentado en una especie de silla metálica.

—Yo no tengo paciencia —gruñí con una sonrisilla maliciosa. Como siempre había dicho: "Mientras más rápida es la caza, mejor el cazador" y eso se aplicaba en todo ámbito.

—La tuviste con ella y eso catapultó tu éxito, Jason. El buen guerrero sabe esperar el momento apropiado para atacar a su enemigo.

—Vale, Sun Tzu —me burlé.

Sin embargo, debía admitir que la paciencia había sido vital en mi proceso de "conquista". Recordaba cada detalle con matemática exactitud. El accidentado inicio —producto de un hechizo fallido—, el galanteo posterior, la relación oculta, los datos estratégicos sonsacados con sutileza, el engaño a los imbéciles Titanes, el sexo, una de las mayores recompensas, y la traición. Todo estaba perfectamente dibujado en mi mente. En especial el sexo. Debía reconocer que Raven, pese a lo ingenua y manipulable que había resultado ser, era una mujer excitante. Quizás no la más caliente de las que había conocido, claro, pero sí deseable. Aún me encendía rememorarla gimiendo de placer bajo mí, suspirando en mi oído, aferrando sus manos a mi espalda. Sonreí. La había sometido a mis deseos. Quizás podría hacerlo de nuevo, seguro que no me costaría demasiado llevarla a la cama; y toda la culpa y la decepción que arrastraría, la confusión que le provocaría sólo lo harían más placentero.

Me reí al recordar su melosa sonrisa después del sexo, en contraste con su rostro dolido cuando me vio nuevamente vestido como Red X. ¡Fue incluso mejor sentir su confusión cuando besé a Tania en esa discoteque! No sabía si a ella se le había olvidado que teníamos una conexión, pero lo cierto era que no había bloqueado sus emociones y desde aquella vez que había sentido un cóctel de dolor, tristeza, negación e ira ajenas totalmente deleitable.

Pobre chica, pensé con lástima y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. Ya la había herido gravemente y, aunque me tenía sin cuidado lo que llegara a pasarle, debía admitir que el sentimiento de poder y el gozo de sentir su lenta agonía eran adictivas. Debía aprovechar eso. Tal vez jugar un poco más con mi presa no arruinaría la caza.

Después de todo, esto no era más que una pieza en el preciso plan para aniquilar a los estúpidos Titanes. Lenta, sigilosamente y con eficacia y elegancia. Slade lo había planificado todo bien, pero no lo habría conseguido sin mí. Yo era acción, no planes. Yo era un cazador, él organizaba. Por eso había decidido aliarme a él, pero me desharía de él en cuanto dejara de servirme. Estaba seguro de que no me costaría demasiado esfuerzo. Pero hasta que ese momento llegara, debía acatar las órdenes del enmascarado, cosa que no me era demasiado fácil. Yo estaba hecho para trabajar solo.

Una de las órdenes más repudiantes de Slade era la que había dado origen a la última alarma titán. No debían tardar demasiado. Quería liberarlo, claro que quería hacerlo. No era una mala idea, ya que contar con otro aliado nunca estaba de más, pero simplemente me hervía la sangre. Ahí se produciría un conflicto y, aunque trataría de ser lo más frío y racional posible, no era posible evitarlo. ¡Raven era mía! ¡Yo era el único que podía tenerla! Sólo yo. Era mi presa, mi banquete, mía y de nadie más. No iba a permitir que otro se diera el gusto de jugar con ella, ya que ése era un derecho de mi total exclusividad. Me reí ante mi hipocresía. Antes había creído que ella no me importaba, pero me daba cuenta de que sí. Ella era mi trofeo.

De pronto, sentí una descarga de emociones muy fuertes. Solté una carcajada. Se aproximaba, esa mezcla de dolor y entereza era inconfundible. Además, ya me había habituado a su esencia.

—Los Titanes se aproximan —informé, disimulando pobremente mi euforia.

—Lo sé —dijo Slade—. Haz tu parte. Yo me uniré en breve. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

—Claro que lo sé y lo haré a la perfección.

En unos segundos, Slade desapareció, casi al mismo tiempo en que Robin, ése fanfarrón niñito, tiraba abajo una puerta de una patada. Presumido, ya vería con quién se estaba metiendo.

—¡Red X! ¡Sabemos que estás aquí! —gritó como idiota.

—Por supuesto que estoy aquí —dije desde la oscuridad. Se me ocurrió una idea brillante.

—¡Muéstrate, cobarde! —chilló el payaso verde.

Rodé los ojos y aparecí frente a ellos. Vi como todos sus ojos se abrían con sorpresa y no disimulé mi sonrisa. Evidentemente, mi atención se enfocaba en Raven, pero era igual de agradable percibir las reacciones de los otros.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso no querían verme? —pregunté irónicamente, señalando mi rostro desprovisto de máscara—. Vamos, si quieren algo, no pueden estar tan impactados luego de conseguirlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué vienes a robar? —inquirió el moreno.

Hice una pausa para mayor tensión dramática.

—Me ofendes al pretender creer que sólo soy un ladrón —dije con tranquilidad, saboreando el diálogo—. Nunca subestimen a sus enemigos, mis queridos Titanes. Puede serles bastante nocivo ¿saben?

—Deja ya la retórica inútil, X. ¿Qué quieres?

Mi sonrisa se acentuó al oír su voz. Estaba esperando que reaccionara, esperando a que mostrara algo de lo que había sido su usual orgullo. Cerré los ojos unos momentos, disfrutando. Me acerqué lentamente, sin amenaza en mis movimientos.

—Me preguntas qué es lo que quiero —susurré—. Bueno, hay un par de cosas en mi mente, pero ninguna sería muy decorosa expresarla frente a tus amigos ¿sabes?

Ella entornó los ojos, pero noté que sus manos habían comenzado a temblar. Perfecto.

—Supongo que tú me entenderás —continué con un claro tono insinuante—. A propósito, ¿aún no encuentras una buena respuesta a mis extraordinarias dotes en la cama? Permíteme recordarte que soy un amante magnífico.

La vi tensarse y creí que se quebraría frente a mis ojos, pero la nada fea alienígena, que se había mantenido en silencio, interrumpió ese maravilloso espectáculo.

—¡Eres un infeliz! —rugió. Era la primera vez que la oía insultar en español.

—¡Titanes, al ataque! —le siguió Robin.

Me reí.

—Me temo que vamos a tener un problema —dije y chasqué mis dedos. Ésa era la señal para Slade.

El enmascarado no me falló y en el momento en que todos se aproximaban hacia mí, un par de esferas de energía de color azul cubrieron a cuatro de los Titanes. Evidentemente.

—¿Qué demonios es esto? —preguntó el máquina, golpeando estúpidamente la esfera.

—Campos de energía, jaulas energéticas, llámalas como quieras —expliqué con una sonrisa de suficiencia—. Lo esencial es que los mantienen bien lejitos de mi novia y yo.

—¡ELLA NO ES TU NOVIA! —gritó Chico Bestia, con el rostro desencajado—. ¡Aléjate de ella!

—¿Qué sucede, chico verde? —pregunté, sin dejar de sonreír y de acercarme a ella, que parecía paralizada—. ¿No tienes tú una novia? ¿Por qué estás tan celoso? Ella es mía ¿sabes? Así que, si no quieres que te dé una paliza, cierra la boca.

El payaso no respondió, tal como creí, y se limitó a convertirse en un tiranosaurio Rex y a tratar de destruir su prisión energética a cabezazos. A ese paso quedaría más idiota de lo que ya era.

—Bueno, ¿en qué estábamos?

—Yo no soy tuya, X —murmuró ella, fulminándome con su mirada. La conexión persistía y podía sentir que su furia era sincera, mas también distinguía la constante angustia dentro de ella y era ésa la que tenía que explotar.

—Permíteme disentir, Rach —susurré—. A pesar de todo lo que he hecho, créeme: no me has olvidado. Si yo te dijera que todo esto fue un error, que Slade me está controlando, que te amo eternamente. ¿Me creerías? Claro que lo harías, estás dispuesta a creer cualquier cosa que te haga olvidar todo lo que estás sintiendo. Si te digo que simplemente intentaba protegerte, te lanzarías a mis brazos, perdonándomelo todo. Aún eres mías, Rachel. Aún me amas —solté una carcajada—. ¿O me equivoco?

—Te equivocas —dijo ella roncamente, pero respiraba fuertemente y estaba luchando por recobrar la compostura. Era simplemente un espectáculo—. Yo ya no te amo.

Me reí en su cara por la velada mentira. ¿Cómo podía ser tan mentirosa? ¿Cómo podía ser tan descarada? Yo no era un idiota. Incluso los que sí lo eran en esa fábrica notaron que ella estaba mintiendo como una maldita.

—Creo que aquí todos estamos de acuerdo en que sí me amas —insistí y me acerqué a ella con mayor elocuencia—. ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

—Aléjate de mí —masculló ella, con los dientes apretados—. Te lo advierto…

—¿Qué pasará si no lo hago? ¿Me atacarás? Raven, Raven, Raven… ¿Que no lo entiendes? ¡Eres incapaz de atacarme! Soy un maldito bastardo y, sin embargo, tú eres aún más patética, porque, pese a ello, no podrías hacerme daño. Quizás como Red X, sí, ya que no ves mi cara, pero sin ella es otra cosa. Adelante, no me defenderé: mírame a los ojos y lánzame tu mejor golpe.

Vi como su máscara comenzaba a colapsar. Estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de aferrarse a lo que le quedaba de orgullo, pero era inevitablemente inútil. Conocía su estado, sentía sus emociones, podía controlarla a mi antojo. Incluso quizás podría hacerla volverse contra sus propios compañeros. No era débil, en lo absoluto, sólo lo era ante mí y eso me enloquecía. Yo la dominaba.

Ella concentró energía en ambas manos y se preparó para atacarme. Seguro de mí mismo, me acerqué más a ella, quedando a sólo unos centímetros de su rostro. Si me atacaba en ese momento, seguro que un buen moretón en todo el abdomen me quitaría el aire y me mantendría quieto un par de días, pero estaba seguro de que no lo haría. Mi juego era infalible. Sus ojos trataban de destilar furia, de ser duros, de emanar frialdad, pero sólo reflejaban una inmensa desolación. No sentí lástima.

—Vamos, Rach, ¿qué esperas? Te hice daño, te hice mucho daño. Te engañé con dos chicas, traicioné tu confianza, robé tus secretos, resquebrajé tu relación con tus amigos y te dejé a mi total merced. ¿No merezco tu ira?

En cuanto terminé de decir eso, realicé mi último movimiento. Sonreí con lo que suponía era sinceridad y, tomándola por la cintura, la besé impulsivamente. Escuché los rugidos de ira y los "¡No!" de sus amigos, pero sabía que ella no los escucharía. Deslicé mi mano por su espalda, sintiéndola temblar violentamente ante mi toque, aunque no sabía si de miedo, desesperación o gozo. Imaginaba que era una mezcla de todos. Me separé levemente de ella y la miré con el rostro serio. Estaba llorando. Nuevamente, no había piedad en mí. ¡Oh, cómo disfrutaba viéndola sufrir por mí!

—Y, ¿decías que no me amabas? —Me eché a reír, a un tiempo que ella respiraba con violencia y apretaba los ojos para no mostrar más debilidad. Ya era tarde.

—Eres un…

—Un maldito, un hijo de puta, pero tu corazón me ama, tu cuerpo me desea y tu mente se cae a pedazos ante mí —dije, completando su frase—. Hermoso, ¿no? Bueno, después de tanta diversión, vamos a lo nuestro.

—Las cápsulas que contienen a tus queridos amiguitos fueron especialmente diseñadas para ellos —murmuró la voz de Slade en un rincón del lugar. Justo y preciso, como siempre—. Como Jason ha tenido el placer de demostrar, son indestructibles.

—Pero eso no es todo —continué, sin dejarla sobreponerse del shock de ver a Slade ahí, junto a mí—. Esas cápsulas esféricas tienen un mecanismo especial, como bien adivinarás, porque eres muy inteligente. Esto es una extorsión simple, mi amor. Algo cotidiano. Si no cooperas, verás a tus amados amigos freírse como huevos en un sartén.

—Espera… ¿Qué? —preguntó débilmente.

—Lo que oíste. No tienes opción. En este momento, somos dos contra uno emocionalmente acabado y de cuya decisión dependen las vidas de sus compañeros. Queremos que nos hagas un pequeño favor.

—Creo que ya supondrás de que trata esto —susurró Slade, señalando un pequeño rincón, que de pronto se iluminó. Allí se veía simplemente un pequeño atril con un libro blanco encima—. Libéralo y dejaremos ir a tus amigos.

—Si lo hago, de todas formas los matarás —replicó ella con cólera reprimida—. No pienso dejar escapar a Malchior.

—Es una duda razonable —opiné con una sonrisa maliciosa—, pero concordarás conmigo en que no es divertido ver a tus enemigos morir de una sola vez. Lo realmente placentero es la lenta agonía, la muerte dolorosa y prolongada. Acabaremos con ustedes de todas maneras, pero es mejor proyectarse.

—No te creo —escupió las palabras ella.

—Lástima, porque tienes un minuto para decidirte. Si no nos crees y no lo haces, verás morir a tus amigos de la manera más dolorosa que podrían soñar en estos momentos. ¿Podrás vivir con esa culpa en tus hombros, Raven? Vamos, sabemos que no. Y, entre que te suicides y que luego me ruegues por la muerte, prefiero la segunda opción —sonreí.

—El tiempo está corriendo, Raven —insistió Slade que pareció disfrutarlo tanto como yo—. Tienes sus vidas en tus manos.

—¡No lo hagas! —oí que alguien gritó, pero no me detuve a pensar en quién había sido. Me estaba viendo revitalizado por las oleadas del dolor de Raven, quien, pese a todo —debía darle el mérito— había logrado conservar la apariencia de calma. Sabía que era una decisión dura y en ello radicaba todo el juego. No tenía gracia acabar con todos de una vez; sabíamos que todos se hundirían bajo su propio peso. No necesitábamos hacer más que continuar sazonando con sal las heridas ya abiertas. Era el mejor modo para que se infectaran.

Se mantuvo con la vista baja durante un buen rato en que los gritos de sus amigos continuaron. Parecía no escucharlos. Finalmente, alzó los ojos, recreándome con una mirada vacía y desprovista de toda esperanza. La estaba destruyendo. Yo era el amo.

—Ojalá te consumas en el infierno, Jason —masculló con los puños violentamente apretados—. Y tú también, Slade.

—Le daré tu saludo a Trigon —dijo el enmascarado con su usual tranquilidad—, pero descuida, estoy seguro de que tú lo verás primero que yo.

El asunto se había zanjado. Ella se dirigió hacia el atril lentamente, como si caminar le causara un gran dolor o estuviera terriblemente cansada. Quizás así fuera. Sonreí. Era realmente exquisito ver a aquella sombra de titán, comparándola con la altiva y desdeñosa chica que había sido. Era un especialista. Sin embargo, antes de que Raven lograra llegar al libro, se detuvo.

—Tenías razón —murmuró—. Y eres aún más miserable por ello. Espero, realmente, que sepas en lo que te estás metiendo. Quizás estás provocando a la persona equivocada.

—¿Esa es una amenaza, preciosa?

—Sabes perfectamente quién soy y lo que puedo llegar a ser. Eso es todo.

Yo simplemente sonreí, seguro de mí mismo y de lo que hacía. Sí, ella era una semi demonio, pero era más humana de lo que quería reconocer. Y yo la había doblegado. Nada más importaba. Yo ya había ganado.


	22. La fuerza de mi sangre

Agradecimientos:

Dragon: ¡Exacto, siempre el primero, siempre a la cabeza de toda la magia! Hace mucho que no hablamos decentemente, amigo. La PSU me come viva o.o Debo correr, ya sabes. xD Insisto, muchas gracias siempre por estar ahí, leyendo, haciéndome reír, comentando PW u OSU xD Incluso simplemente estando allí como "Nacho" en mi lista de contactos es todo un alivio. Seguro yo soy un tormento atroz, pero espero sepas perdonarme. Seguirás sufriendo estas frecuentes torturas hasta que te canses y digas: ¡Renuncio! Y ahí yo diré: ¡Protesto!, pero el juez no me pescará (¿) Los narradores te seguirán persiguiendo hasta entonces xD Un gusto hablar contigo, muchas gracias por todo y ¡nos leemos! ¡Un gran abrazo!

Candice Roth: Sí, parece que Jason es un desgraciado y lo fue desde el principio. ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta? Debería lanzar su currículum a Broadway, ¿no crees? Jeje Bueno, en realidad sólo yo sé lo que sucede, pero te aconsejo que sigas teniendo en la mira a este muchachito. Quién sabe qué se esconde detrás de esta traición. Sí, Raven seguirá sufriendo, porque yo soy la autora y me encanta hacer eso xD Agradezco tus halagos con menos humildad de la que debería. Espero siga sorprendiéndote y agradándote con los siguientes capítulos. Disfruta éste y espero tus comentarios. ¡Un saludo!

Bjlauri: Es difícil ser original por esto lares, pero haré todos los intentos para intentar hacer interesante lo predecible. xD Agradezco tus comentarios y aprecio el tiempo que te tomas en leer todo esto, sé que debe ser aburrido leer algo que ya sabes en qué terminará, pero bueh. xD Muchas gracias por leerme y comentarme y ojalá te sorprenda alguna que otra pequeña cosilla de por ahí. ¡Un saludo!

Mel Raven: Jajja Jason es el odiado número uno en este fic. Debería estar orgulloso, le quitó el puesto a Trigon y a Slade, todo un honor. Mantente alerta, mi querida lectora :P, porque nada es lo que parece, aunque sí, es cierto que Jason es un desgraciado, hay que saber simplemente algunos detalles. Lamento los malos recuerdos traídos, sabes que esa no era la intención. Sí, la amargura del fic es parte del proceso, es necesario el sufrimiento para que la luz salga como Dios manda, Y descuida, faltan capítulos para rato, así que puedes aburrirte con toda propiedad. ¡Muchas gracias, sé que Dragon, mi asesor, también te agradece! ¡Un saludo!

Alex: Muchas gracias por tu fidelidad a la historia, es un profundo halago para mí. Y Jason es todo un desubicado, pero descuida, todo tiene su razón de ser. Espero logre sorprenderte con lo que sigue. En cuanto a tu sugerencia, he tomado algunos elementos en cuenta (a decir verdad, has adivinado algunos elementos), pero no pudo seguirte al pie de la letra, porque ya tengo planeada la acción. Lo siento mucho, espero no te lo tomes a mal. ¡Espero disfrutes con lo que sigue! ¡Un saludo!

Luna: ¡Sabia postura! Nada es lo que parece en ningún sitio y menos en las historias. Espero que no sea cada seis meses tampoco xD Me alegra mucho que hayas seguido la historia y que te mantengas alerta a los detalles. La perspicacia siempre es buena en estos casos. ¡Un afectuoso saludo, ojalá sigas leyéndome y yo pueda seguir interesándote!

Diva: He creado a todo un personaje, ¿verdad? Todos lo odian, pobre tipo. O quizás no merezca tanta compasión. No lo sé (sí, si lo sé, pero bueno xD) La manipulación es un arte sutil, no lo olvides. Agradezco tu comentario y espero sigas acompañando a los Titanes en esta extraña aventura. ¡Un saludo!

Juguito: ¡Vaya! Jajaj Me alegra que te emocionara tanto, es el sueño de todo escritor. Muchas gracias por tu felicitación, la recojo con mucha alegría. ¿Hay alguna remota posibilidad? ¿Es posible que, dentro de todo, Jason tenga algo de víctima? Lo sabrás en los próximos capítulos. Yo sólo te aconsejo que te mantengas alerta. Los detalles son importantes. Yo siempre actualizo, peor donde los capítulos generalmente son largos, me tardo en escribirlos. Y Raven seguro que es ascada de quicio, habrá que ver por quién. ¡Saludos!

RxR4ever: Jajaja Chica, relájate. Sí, Jason hizo eso y más, vamos a ver qué esconde tras toda esa arrogancia y desfachatez que ha mostrado. Recuerda: caras vemos, corazones no sabemos. Incluso los pensamientos pueden ser engañosos. Sí, en efecto, Jason dañó a la humana, pero supongo que la demonio sigue viva y bastante enojada. Tendrás que leer para ver qué es lo que Raven decide hacer. Gracias por leerme y comentarme. Eso sí, me chocó ver tantas "z" en tu mensaje. xD Quizás deberías corregir un poco eso. ¡No es crítica! ¡Un saludo!

Gris: Vaya, agradezco que hayas seguido el fic hasta aquí. Es un honor, en serio. Lamento lo de tus ojos, eso se debe porque mis capis siempre son largos -.- Deberás `perdonarme eso. xD Y lamento también la tardanza, pero la escritura siempre demora. Vamos a ver qué oculta Slade en realidad, recuerda que este hombre siempre tiene un as bajo la manga. Y también sigue esperando, ya que hay teorías que todavía no deben ser descartadas. ¡Un saludo, muchas gracias por leer y comentar!

Racenkatara: ¡Bienvenida al club "Odiamos a Jason! Jajja El chico se ha hecho muchos enemigos hasta ahora, sus acciones parecen no tener perdón de Dios. ¿Qué se ocultará tras su traición? ¿Será el bastardo que parece ser? ¿Merece tu televisor sufrir los golpes de la almohada? Eso deberás saberlo en los próximos capítulos. Quizás nada es lo que parece o quizás sea peor. Te invito a seguir comentándome ¡Un saludo!

Isabella: ¡Tantas lunas, mi amiga! Hace tiempo que no hablamos xD Debo decirte que te debo una lectura, ya que con tanta cosa (tengo que dar la PSU ¬¬) no he podido leer tus últimos capítulos. ¡Tú sí sabes meter intriga y enredar los conflictos! Me dio mucha risa tu review, pobre Jason. O quizás se lo merezca. Sólo yo losé xD Definitivamente Jason algo siente, quizás no algo positivo, pero algo siente. Por ahí hay que empezar a rastrear, no te parece? xD Y no, te corrijo: fue Jason quien le dijo mi amor, pero la oración quedó algo confusa. Mi error xD ¡Un saludo grande y ojalá hablemos pronto! ¡Saludos!

Disclaimer: Teen Titans no me pertenece.

Nota de Autora: Lamento la tardanza, pero en unos días rindo la PSU (Prueba de Selección Universitaria) y eso me ha absorbido todo el tiempo que tenía. A cambio, este capítulo es bastante largo, ojalá lo disfruten.

Un acápite a los que me han comentado acerca del otro fic "¿Luz u Oscuridad?": Voy a continuarlo. Lo haré, pero no ahora. Subiré, espero que en un futuro bastante cercano, un capítulo más y daré por terminada la que yo llamé Saga I. Después que termine con este fic, proseguiré con la saga II. Lo que les prometo por ahora es otro capítulo en breve, pero el fic en sí seguirá estando en espera hasta que acabe con este. Saludos a todos.

_**Un saludo especial a Dragon, mi fiel asesor. ¡Te quiero mucho, amigo! Gracias por continuar siempre a mi lado en estas vías literarias. xD Un saludo grande para ti!**_

_**La fuerza de mi sangre**_

La insensibilidad se esparcía por todo mi cuerpo, contrastando con el volcánico ardor que sentía germinar en mi interior. La tenue luz lunar se filtraba por los ventanales de la vieja fábrica, atrayéndome con su presencia. Parecía ejercer una enfermiza influencia sobre mí, como si fuera el poder que despertara el monstruo en mi interior. Lo cierto era que el dolor había invocado al odio y, en aquellos momentos, supe que algo oscuro se estaba rebelando contra mi control.

Por mi mente pasó la tentadora y exquisita opción de simple y llanamente acabar con Slade y X (Malchior apenas tenía cabida en mi mente, por el momento). Matarlos, descargar mi ira sobre ellos, era una alternativa demasiado poderosa y atrayente y, en cuanto me percaté de ello, sentí un profundo temor. Me sentía extremadamente inestable, oscilando entre el dolor y la irracional locura, entre la razón y el instinto, entre mi vulnerable humano y mi altivo y ardiente demonio. Tenía que controlarme, tenía que recobrar la calma antes de que hiciera alguna insensatez…

—Vamos, apresúrate, Raven —dijo Jason, con fingida fastidio—. No hay tiempo que perder.

No le contesté, preocupada sólo de mantenerme en control. _Pero, ¿para qué? ¿Merecen vivir acaso? ¿No recuerdas todo lo que te han hecho? _¡Yo no soy una asesina! ¡No seré yo quien derrame sangre! _Eso es porque eres una cobarde. ¡Vamos, deseas hacerlo, castiga al que tanto te hizo daño! Acepto que perdones al enmascarado, pero Red X debe desaparecer. Hazlo. _Jamás. _Aún lo amas ¿no? ¡Aún amas a esa cucaracha que se atrevió a traicionarte! _¿Y qué si lo hago? Soy humana. _Hipócrita. _Y, aunque no sintiera nada por él, no soy nadie para juzgar quién vive o quién no. No soy Dios ni jugaré a serlo. _Pero sí puedes jugar a ser un demonio ¿no? ¿Acaso prefieres encogerte en tu patético dolor antes que ser libre, que ser tú misma y eliminar la sonrisa de esa rata? Ese hombre es un criminal, le hará daño a otros inocentes, lastimará a tus amigos. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? _¡No tergiverses mis palabras! Yo debo… _impedir que un traidor, un cobarde y un villano quede libre por tu indecisión y miedo. _No quiero… _pero lo harás, porque tu voluntad de acero ya se quebró junto a tu corazón._

—¿Estás aquí, Rach? —Oí que la voz de Red X se burlaba de mí—. Es sólo un hechizo, vamos. Sé que estás débil por mi causa, pero creo que no es para tanto.

Su risa fue la chispa que activó la mecha y en una fracción de segundo sentí cómo mis ojos ardían con la fuerza de mi sangre demoníaca. Todo mi cuerpo parecía estar hecho de fuego, un fuego intenso, pero a la vez helado, calculador, cruel. Un monstruo parecía haber despertado de mi interior e invadido todo mi ser. Estaba cegada por el odio, el dolor se había transformado en rabia y sólo deseé tener su cuerpo roto y sin vida en mis manos, oír sus gritos de agonía, disfrutar con sus huesos partiéndose en astillas, oler la sangre, la muerte y el miedo.

¡No! El pánico invadió la parte de mí aún consciente y humana. No iba a poder recobrar el control, la influencia maligna era demasiado fuerte, pero no podía dejar que mis instintos despedazaran a un hombre, por mucho que creyera que se lo merecía. ¡En mi locura podría asesinarlos a todos, incluso a mis amigos! La desesperación sólo vislumbró una salida y me apresuré a realizarla, sin mucha esperanza.

—Hezberek Et Morine, Gost Wenthen Verbis Nex, Ind Obrium Bis Pendrule Paran Sic Cortis ¡Rex! —Acabé el hechizo que liberaría Malchior y grandes cantidades de energía fueron expulsadas de mi cuerpo con violencia. Había tratado de gastar lo más posible de mi poder con el fin de vaciarme de fuerza. Sólo así mi demonio no encontraría dónde instalarse. Mientras las ráfagas de energía negra ocupaban todo el lugar, sentí, poco a poco, cómo me debilitaba. La figura de un enorme dragón se proyectó en el remolino de poder, mas, cuando todo hubo cesado y sólo una leve cortina de humo quedaba rezagada, no fue un rugido el que oí ni fueron un par de ojos rojos afilados los que me miraron con preocupación. No era un dragón. Era un hombre.

—Raven… ¿estás bien? —preguntó Malchior, colocando sus manos en mis hombros.

No respondí, sintiendo mis piernas bastante temblorosas y mi corazón dando hirientes y confusos brincos.

—Bienvenido, Malchior de Nol —saludó Slade con su silbante voz. Malchior se volteó y dio unos pasos hacia él—. Me permito recordarte que tú y yo tenemos un trato.

—Y lo honraré como es debido, Slade —respondió el albino con exquisita elegancia, a la vez que hacía una leve y respetuosa reverencia.

—Tú cumple el que nosotros tenemos —espeté yo, dirigiéndome a Jason con agresividad—. Ya cumplí mi parte, ahora cumple la tuya. Libérenlos.

—¿Y qué tal si no lo hago y los aniquilo frente a tus ojos? —preguntó Jason y su rostro adquirió una expresión cruel y seria.

Lo miré a los ojos y traté de ver en ellos algo, una chispa, un atisbo, una huella del hombre que había conocido, pero en ese verde brillante no vi sino malicia, egocentrismo y vacío. Un inexplicable vacío profundo, como si careciera de vida, pese a que sus ojos destellaban, vivaces y crueles. Mis energías estaban menguadas y su arrogante y burlona pregunta sólo volvió a herirme, aunque agradecí no tener la fuerza necesaria para que mi herencia maldita se manifestara. Sentí el dolor envolverme en sus brazos helados y me mordí el labio para no decir nada. Nunca más, debía recordarlo, nunca más…

—Tenemos un trato —repetí, intentando que mi voz sonara firme.

Hubo un silencio tenso, durante el cual mi vista flaqueó a ratos y en algunos momentos creí que me desmayaría. Sin embargo, no estaba tan débil. Aunque me sintiera terriblemente cansada, si Jason pensaba volver a hacer de las suyas, iba a pelear. Lucharía, arreglaría todos los errores que había cometido. Aunque tuviera que arrastrarme, pelearía. No importaba si eran tres mis oponentes o si no me quedara orgullo por el cual combatir, se lo debía a mis amigos. No iba a doblegarme.

Sin embargo, pese a las fuerzas de flaqueza que había reunido, no necesité hacer nada, ya que, sorprendentemente, fue otro el que se alzó en mi defensa.

—Es de cobardes no cumplir las promesas hechas —murmuró Malchior con voz fría—. Si acordaron la liberación de los Titanes a cambio de la mía, deben cumplir.

Miré al hechicero con desconfianza, incapaz ya de sentir ilusión por sus palabras. Al contrario, ellas sólo evocaban la traición y la desesperanza.

—Ahora —ordenó el albino.

—No eres tú el que ordena, idiota —gruñó Jason, apretando fuertemente sus puños—. Aléjate de ella.

—Libéralos, X —volvió a ordenar Malchior. De sus manos comenzó a manar luz plateada, amenazadoramente.

No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Ambos iban a pelear por mi causa. Me sentía bombardeada por oleadas de agresividad provenientes de Jason; ondas peligrosas e intensas de posesividad, celos e ira. ¿Por qué Jason tomaba el desplante de Malchior tan personalmente? Lucía francamente amenazado por la presencia del albino, molesto por su deferencia por mí. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso aún sentía…?

Antes de que mi mente pudiera desmentir a gritos esa incompleta oración, fue Slade quien zanjó el asunto.

—Es sólo necedad pelear entre aliados —determinó con tranquilidad—. X, libera a los Titanes.

Jason lanzó una palabra con furia y, murmurando maldiciones entre dientes —posiblemente dirigidas a Malchior—, presionó algunos botones de un panel lateral con frenética cólera. ¿Por qué no lo hizo Slade mismo? Sin contestar mi propia pregunta, me ubiqué junto a mis amigos, quienes lucían expresiones serias y concentradas. La culpa me abrumó terriblemente al verlos. Todo lo que sufrían era por mi culpa. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser siempre así?

En cuanto mis amigos se vieron libres, Robin sacó su vara boo y con una expresión decidida en su rostro, gritó imperiosamente:

—¡Titanes, al ataque!

—Si los payasitos quieres jugar, pues juego es lo que tendrán —canturreó Jason, aparentemente complacido con la inminente pelea y sacando sus afiladas cuchillas rojas. Aún estaba desprovisto de su máscara, que había quedado abandonada en un rincón. La miré, sintiendo un indefinible sentimiento.

Me sorprendí al sentir la superlativa agresividad que, de pronto, sentí emanar de mis amigos, ver sus ojos encolerizados, sus claras intenciones de hacer daño y castigar. No deseaba aquello, no deseaba que fueran a hacer algo de lo que luego se arrepentirían. Sin embargo, pese a ello, era mi deber, mis responsabilidad era secundarlos en el combate, por muy cansada o hastiada que me sintiera.

—Lo haremos pagar por esto, no te preocupes —susurró Robin, aferrado su vara con fuerza.

—Yo no… —comencé, pero fui ignorada.

Los ataques no tardaron en producirse, pero mientras se ejecutaban, noté un extraño movimiento de cabeza por parte de Slade hacia Malchior. Grité casi por inercia:

—¡Cuidado!

Una barrera de magia de color plata separó a los contendientes, hizo rebotar armas y rayos y estuvo a punto de hacer chocar a Chico Bestia contra ella.

—¿Qué demonios…? —exclamó Cyborg, extrañado.

Jason lanzó otra palabrota y pareció estar a punto de golpear al hechicero. Slade simplemente le dirigió una mirada serena, pero elocuente. El enmascarado parecía ser el jefe total de aquel variopinto y amenazador grupo, el cabecilla, el controlador, la mente tras todas las acciones de Jason, el frío y calculador titiritero. Él era la llave. ¿Pero cuál era la cerradura? ¿Qué se escondía tras toda aquella fanfarria? Traté de dilucidar algo más, pero la voz de Malchior, siempre suave y desenfocante, interrumpió mi tren de pensamientos.

—No es momento de luchar —determinó—. Están agotados y confundidos y no hay honor en atacar a adversarios en esas condiciones.

—_A la mierda con tu honor._

Casi solté un grito al oír la voz de Jason en mi mente y me apresuré a intentar sellar la a la conexión que manteníamos, aunque sabía que, en mis condiciones, era completamente inútil. Intenté, cuanto menos, controlar la ridícula emoción que me embargó cuando sentí la calidez en mi mente, provocada por la presencia de la suya. Maldita fuera…

—¿No será que temen que les pateemos el trasero? —se burló Chico Bestia.

—Ninguno de ustedes podría tocarme —fanfarroneó Jason.

—No pelearemos —continuó Malchior, con su usual aplomo, ignorando campalmente a su colega—. Vayan a casa, descansen, prepárense y mañana nos enfrentaremos como adversarios.

—Qué considerado —ironicé, no sabiendo de qué parte de mí surgían las palabras—. No tuviste esa deferencia la primera vez.

Sus ojos azules, penetrantes y algo ensombrecidos por mi afrenta, se clavaron en los míos.

—Las circunstancias eran diferentes —afirmó el albino y algo en la fuerza de su voz, de su expresión, me hizo encogerme—. Todo es diferente ahora y lo sabes, Raven.

—El show acabó —dijo Slade con un tono que no daba pie a réplica.

—Nos veremos pronto, Titanes —dijo Malchior, inclinando levemente la cabeza y con los ojos fijos en nosotros.

—Y cuando así sea, no serán ustedes lo que reirán —musitó Jason con la voz ronca y algo pastosa. Fruncí el ceño, algo extrañada por su voz tan poco firme.

—Eso está por verse —respondió Starfire, fulminando con su mirada brillante al criminal.

Slade se mantuvo tranquilo, seguro de sus acciones y sólo cuando Malchior pronunció otro hechizo, su mirada se dirigió ferozmente hacia nosotros. Podría haber apostado mi alma —o lo que quedaba de ella— a que sonreía, triunfal como nunca.

—Estaremos en contacto —dijo simplemente y los tres nuevos aliados, desaparecieron en un fogonazo de luz blanca.

El silencio fue prácticamente demoledor. No oía más que mi respiración pausada y sorda. Mi visión era cada vez más precaria, pero me resistía a flaquear ahí, frente a mis amigos. Trataba de sostenerme del poco orgullo que me quedaba y no pensar en nada, porque si recordaba todo lo que había hecho o dejado de hacer _frente a Jason_, no había razón para querer mostrarme fuerte ante mis compañeros. Pero no tenía derecho simplemente. No tenía derecho a ser débil cuando todo lo sucedido era culpa mía y, por lo tanto, debía responder por ello.

Sentí que un par de manos se apoyaban en mis hombros y que una voz susurraba suavemente.

—Vamos a casa.

Distinguí el timbre de voz de Chico Bestia, mas no le respondí. La culpabilidad me atascaba las palabras en la garganta y borraba mis pensamientos. Suspiré, bajé la cabeza y, sin decir palabra, envolví a todo con mi energía y nos transporté a la Torre.

Cuando aparecimos en la sala principal, busqué rápidamente el descanso del sofá y me senté, asimilando todo el cansancio que sentía. Sentía que ya no podía más. Cerré los ojos unos instantes, a la vez que escuché la voz de Cyborg.

—¿Raven?

Levanté una mano, pidiendo unos segundos de silencio, aún con los ojos cerrados. Inspiré una bocanada de aire y luego la exhalé en un suspiro. Debía asegurarme de que mis emociones estuvieran bajo control, porque sabía que enfrentar a mis amigos sería duro.

—Nuevamente, lamento lo sucedido —dije con voz monocorde, mirándolos a todos—. La liberación de Malchior es un problema de importancia, pero puedo remediarlo. —Hice una pausa—. Como hombre, él es un diestro hechicero, como dragón, tiene las ventajas de su raza, pero ninguna de sus habilidades son inmanejables. Si planeamos bien la…

—Raven, podemos derrotarlos —me atajó Robin, sin severidad—. Sé que somos capaces de manejar la situación. No es eso lo que me preocupa.

—Amiga, vimos lo que ese monstruo Jason te hizo y tememos por tu bienestar —dijo Starfire con gentileza—. Si queremos la victoria, es vital que tu corazón sane.

Tonterías, fue todo lo que pensé.

—Sí, chica, está claro que el imbécil te hizo daño y no dudes que pagará por ello, pero no creo que sea saludable que participes. Además, ahora que Malchior entró a escena… ¡Uf! Mucho pasado, ¿no crees?

—No —mascullé, sintiendo como una semilla de cólera comenzaba a germinar en mi interior—. No me marginarán. Chicos, sé que se preocupan por mí, pero esto es ridículo. Puedo manejarlo.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues no lo parecía allá en la fábrica —acotó Chico Bestia con una mueca de desagrado.

Lo fulminé con mi mirada, sintiendo que le dolor y la rabia luchaban por la hegemonía.

—Lo que Chico Bestia quiere decir —intervino Robin con seriedad— es que fue muy duro para ti. Necesitas un descanso.

—Es una reacción natural cuando has sido traicionada por un ser amado —continuó Starfire—. Lo entendemos.

—Sólo fue un lapsus ¿de acuerdo? —No entendía por qué insistían en tratarme de esa forma enervante—. Lo controlaré, no hay necesidad de tanto alboroto.

—¡Oh, vamos, Raven! —exclamó Cyborg, exasperado—. Estás siendo poco razonable. Todos vimos cómo te quedaste helada frente a él.

—Queremos que te lo tomes con calma, por tu bien. —La expresión de Robin, generalmente firme y decidida, había dejado paso a una más amigable y fraterna. Colocó su mano enguantada en mi hombro, mas yo, irritada, me aparté.

No comprendía por qué me sentía tan molesta con mis amigos, pero lo cierto era que me enfurecían sus palabras. ¿Cómo se les había cruzado por la cabeza la estúpida idea de marginarme de la persecución? ¿Creían acaso que yo era tan débil? ¡Pues se equivocaban! Poseída por una rabia irracional y acicateada por la ahora vacilante expresión de mi líder, exclamé:

—¿Por mi bien? ¿Realmente lo crees? ¿Hundirme en los recuerdos y en la conciencia de que todo esto es mi culpa, va a ser lo mejor para mí? —El desprecio y la ironía fluían libremente por mi voz—. No, gracias, Robin, pero no necesito nada.

La actitud hostil que me embargaba había puesto en tensión a mis compañeros, cuyas posturas se habían tornado algo más defensivas, como si creyeran que los podría atacar. _¡Que te teman, que te respeten! ¡No eres polvo de sus zapatos, no eres una delicada figura de crista! Puedes cuidarte sola. _Sí, claro que podía cuidarme sola. Miré a mis amigos con un semblante desafiante y altivo, sintiendo mis brazos arder, sin notar lo que realmente sucedía.

—Raven, estás en una completa negación, no creo que seas tan necia como para no notarlo. —Mis ojo, leve e inexplicablemente algo más tibios de lo normal, se clavaron con fiereza en los verdes del cambiante, quien lucía una expresión indefinida y algo gélida—. Crees que ya lo estás superando, pero ¿realmente lo crees, lo sientes? Es imposible y lo sabes. No te das cuenta de lo que pasa, prefieres ignorar el dolor y engañarte, pero es cuestión de reflexionar un poco para que te des cuenta de que hacía sólo veinte minutos, ese mismo dolor simplemente te dejó paralizada.

La angustia y el sufrimiento borboteaban en mi pecho y mi mente se hallaba partida entre la furia y el dolor. En algún lugar lejano de mi razón, sabía que el bromista estaba en lo correcto, pero no quería reconocerlo. _¡Él no sabe nada de ti! ¡No debes escucharlo, sólo dice tonterías!_

—¿Qué sabes tú? —pregunté con violencia.

—No eres la única que ha pasado por esto, ¿recuerdas? —dijo él, sin alterarse, pero con un dejo de lástima, de estúpida lástima, en su voz.

El ambiente se densificó notablemente y la incomodidad se instaló en la sala. El peso de aquellos desagradables recuerdos invocados se abatió sobre nosotros con fuerza. El perceptible, pero sigiloso ardor de mis ojos y brazos, se extendió por mis hombros y espalda, mas lo ignoré. Me enfoqué en mantenerme impasible, aun cuando la furia quería asomarse por todo mi cuerpo. Apenas notaba la presencia, posiblemente alarmada e inquieta, del resto de mis compañeros; era como si en esa sala, apenas iluminada por la desdeñosa luna, sólo estuviéramos Chico Bestia y yo.

Decidí contraatacar sin más demora.

—Ya que lo mencionas, tú también te hundiste en la negación cuando descubriste la traición de Terra —señalé con bastante hosquedad—. También te aislaste, también deseaste combatirla tercamente. No tienes derecho a juzgarme.

El cambiante endureció sus facciones al oírme y apretó sus mandíbulas con cierto rencor.

—Pero lo superé, luché junto al equipo, los ayudé. ¡Enmendé el error, pude sobrellevar la culpa! —gritó, señalándome con el dedo.

—No es lo mismo —gruñí con la voz ronca. No quería quebrarme otra vez, no quería sentir el dolor nuevamente, prefería que el odio me consumiera.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es diferente?

—¡Porque soy una maldita empática! —estallé y varias cosas de la cocina volaron por los aires, en pedazos—. Puedo sentir lo que el resto siente, leer sus más profundas y sinceras emociones sin mayor esfuerzo y, sin embargo… —Me interrumpí, traspasada por la pena y la culpa, esquivando los pares cuatro de ojos que me miraban—. Además, teníamos un vínculo mental, una conexión: podía acceder a sus pensamientos y él a los míos. Y aún así… aún así, nos sospeché nada. ¿Sabes qué es eso, Chico Bestia? —Lo miré con el dolor en mi semblante—. Sentir lo que él sentía, oír lo que él pensaba y simplemente ser pisoteada por la persona que amaste —La congoja me abatía, pero mi sangre impedía que me abrumara—. ¿Lo has sentido? ¿Era eso lo que querías escuchar?

—Raven… —musitó Starfire.

Sostuve la mirada del cambiante, nuevamente viendo en él la lástima, la eternamente odiada lástima. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sus ojos no mostraban otra cosa? La furia volvió a presentarse, queriendo ganarle a la aplastante emotividad que me embargaba.

—No eres la única que ha sentido el dolor que tú… —volvió a decir el muchacho, pero lo interrumpí.

—Ya lo sé, ¿de acuerdo? Ya lo sé. Pero eso no me ayuda en nada. —Me levanté bruscamente, cansada de esa inútil y odiosa conversación.

Robin se adelantó y, antes de que el verde pudiera alzar la voz nuevamente, se dirigió a mí.

—Mañana comenzaremos la persecución. Dijiste que querías acompañarnos, así que te doy la libertad: puedes unírtenos o no. —Una sonrisa, algo triste a mi gusto, se insinuó en sus labios—. Confiamos en ti, Raven. Sé que ahora no lo sientes así, pero es verdad.

Asentí con la cabeza, agradeciendo sus palabras.

—Haré algunas investigaciones para mañana —dije a modo de punto final e hice amago de retirarme.

—¿Estarás bien? —inquirió Cyborg.

Lo miré, algo harta de esa pregunta y sus variantes. Toda la conversación había deteriorado mi buena disposición, pero aún quedaba la suficiente para contestarle.

—Lo estoy. —Había intentado sonar afable, segura, persuasiva y considerada, pero sólo conseguí una altiva, fría y nada diplomática enunciación.

No supe si fue eso o algo más de mi actitud lo que montó en cólera al cambiante, pero lo cierto es que cuando volteé para irme, Chico Bestia se levantó violentísimamente.

—¡¿Bien? —gritó con los ojos ardientes de ira—. ¡No mientas, Raven! No nos tomes por idiotas. ¡Mírate! ¡Estas devastada, confundida y pretendes estúpidamente que todo está bien! ¡Por Dios, si besaste a X! Él te manipuló a tu antojo. ¡Aún amas a Jason Todd! —me acusó con rabia.

Después de ello, reinó el silencio. O, al menos, a mí me lo pareció, ya que no escuché las voces airadas o desaprobadoras de mis amigos; era como si se hubieran desdibujado de la escena. Eso debió alertarme enseguida sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, pero apenas lo noté. Un ánimo extraño se apoderó de mí y una sonrisa irónica apareció en mi rostro: no podía negar que me había sorprendido el arrebato del verde. Se había atrevido a desafiarme, a aplastar mis palabras con las suyas. _Tiene agallas, pero sólo es una asquerosa bestia. _Claro que lo era. ¿Qué se había imaginado? _Merece una lección ejemplar, ¡tal como la rata de Todd! _Sí, eso era cierto. Cuando acabara con el bromista, iría a por el criminal. En cuestión de segundos cada centímetro de mi cuerpo estalló en llamas, sentía que todo mi ser ardía con la fuerza del odio. Mis ojos se tiñeron de rojo y energía negra me cubrió como un remolino. Vi el miedo en los ojos de Chico Bestia, a la vez que una garra negra lo estampaba contra la pared.

—¿Creíste que te dejaría pasar ésta? —pregunté, sintiendo la energía oscura fluir por mis venas—. No volverás a pronunciar ese nombre, ¿escuchaste claramente?

Un odio irracional me exprimía el corazón, aunque esta vez sí logré escuchar las voces escandalizadas de los Titanes.

—¡Basta, Raven! —dijo Cyborg, con voz entre afligida y autoritaria, quien, a su pesar, me apuntaba con su cañón sónico.

—Amiga, por favor, no le hagas daño —suplicó Starfire y sentí unos desesperados deseos de arrancarle la lengua.

—Suéltalo , Raven, no nos obligues a lastimarte —ordenó Robin con voz clara, casi serena. Seguro que ya estaba habituado a esto.

Sentí la tentación de echarme a reír, pero me contuve a tiempo. _¿Esos miserables piensan atacarte? _Guardé por mi propia rabia, apreté un poco más el cuello del cambiante, a través del cual lo tenía inmovilizado, con la intención de estrangularlo. Por el momento, él era mi objetivo. Él apenas opuso resistencia y simplemente se limitó a mirarme fijamente.

—Y, ¿esto es estar bien, Rae? —preguntó con dificultad.

El hielo cubrió todo mi cuerpo, enfriando todos mis sentimientos y devolviéndome la dolorosa conciencia. Solté a Chico Bestia y me quedé allí, viendo como se frotaba la garganta, temblando como una hoja. Fue como si una bala me atravesara el pecho, como si unas manazas gigantes me estrujaran entera. Había perdido todo control. Había atacado a Chico Bestia. Había querido asesinarlo. ¿Qué haría ahora? El asco y el odio se volcaron sobre mí misma; aún podía sentir la rabia, el instinto, allí abajo, listos para emerger en cualquier momento. Era un monstruo…

—Raven, no es… —comenzó a decir el cambiante, pero no lo dejé acabar.

—Lo siento, lo siento —murmuré como alucinada.

No pude soportarlo más. Necesitaba estar sola, debía estar sola para lidiar con esa cólera letal que aún me corroía. _¡Cobarde, cobarde! _¡Cobarde, sí, una maldita cobarde! Desaparecí, fundiéndome con el suelo, sin mirar a nadie ni decir palabra, concentrada sólo en enjaular mi esencia y alejar de mí la abyecta auto compasión, que no merecía y que mi sangre, de un orgullo demencia, no estaba dispuesta a tolerar.

* * *

Cuando Raven desapareció, pasaron varios minutos de inmovilidad total y silencio. Luego esa calma se quebró y todos se abalanzaron sobre mí, metafóricamente, claro.

—Chico Bestia, ¿estás bien? —inquirió Robin, serio.

—Sí, no fue nada —aseguré—; en realidad, no intenté defenderme, estaba como shockeado. —Quise sonreír como siempre lo hacía, pero luego recordé la expresión de Raven cuando me soltó y la mandíbula se me puso rígida—. Es ella quien está mal. Sí, lo sé, lo sé, iré a hablar con ella, pero más tarde: necesita tiempo para calmarse.

—De acuerdo —suspiró el enmascarado.

El ambiente de tensión me incomodaba, pero no podía aligerarlo con mis usuales métodos, ya que eso habría sido inapropiado. Todo esto no debería haber pasado nunca. ¡Slade siempre tenía que estar detrás de cada minúsculo sufrimiento que tuviéramos! Y ese idiota de Red X… ¿cómo había caído tan fácilmente? Traté de no reflexionar más sobre el asunto —pensar analíticamente no era uno de mis fuertes, aunque en ocasiones lo hiciera bastante bien— y concentrarme en el hoy y en el ahora.

Apenas tuve tiempo de despabilarme un poco cuando un tremendo golpazo me hizo pegar un tremendo salto.

—¡Viejo! ¿Cuál es tu problema? —chillé—. Creí que había caído una bomba y que era nuestro fin —bromeé algo nerviosamente. Pese a todo, yo no podía permanecer serio y tranquilo demasiado tiempo, a menos que fuera por algo demasiado grave y consideraba que era mi trabajo amenizar un poco el cargado ambiente. ¡Nada como un poco de mi natural encanto para alegrar la vida titán! Mis energías "sierísticas", por otro lado, habían sido agotadas con Raven.

Cyborg había sido el culpable del bombazo del terror y, como se estaba haciendo costumbre, comenzó a despotricar contra Red X. Pobre madre de ese hombre, pensé en un momento. Al tarado ese le debían estar ardiendo las orejas de tanto que lo insultaban.

—¡Ese malnacido! —vociferaba el robot, paseándose de un lado a otro, peleando solo—. ¡Ese infeliz! ¡Todo esto es su maldita culpa! ¡Cuando le ponga las manos encima, va a ver lo que es bueno! ¡Lo mataré!

La furia de Cy no era particular, todos la sentíamos, aunque en distinta intensidad. Yo ahora estaba más tranquilo y casi en mi ánimo diario, era en combate cuando me sentía más enojado.

—No digas eso —susurré con cansancio.

—Si no fuera un titán…

—Pero somos titanes —enfatizó Starfire con una seriedad escalofriante en ella— y no podemos mancharnos las manos con sangre, por mucho que sintamos que se lo merezca. Es nuestro deber detener a esos criminales y poner fin a todo el dolor que están causando.

—Eso es, Star —sonrió, extrañamente, Robin. ¡Cielos! ¡Star seria, Cy queriendo usar a X como tiro al blanco, Robin sonriendo! ¿Qué seguía? ¿Yo comiendo carne? ¿Raven lanzando flores? Me estremecí ante esas ideas, intentando mantenerme realista—. Debemos mantenernos en calma. Cualquier descontrol de nuestra parte, será aprovechada por Slade y sus nuevos aliados. Ahora más que nunca, hemos de ser cuidadosos.

—Lo sé, hombre —dijo Cyborg, algo avergonzado por su arrebato—, es sólo que… —Suspiró—. No me gusta verla así.

—No creí que reaccionaría así —murmuré, un poco arrepentido por lo que había hecho—. Digo, no sé cómo esperaba que reaccionara, pero…

—Yo creo que nos sorprendió a todos —repuso Robin—, pero, en cierto modo, lo encuentro lógico. Toda la ira acumulada tenía que explotar tarde o temprano.

—Podría haber explotado hacia el maldito de X —gruñó Cyborg—, ¿por qué con Chico Bestia?

—¿No es obvio? Él tocó los temas que para ella, en estos momentos, son especialmente delicados. Con Red X no puede hacer nada, sigue teniendo sentimientos muy fuertes por él, eso la limita —opinó Starfire.

—Desgraciado —masculló Cyborg.

—Me preocupa —dijo Robin—, me preocupa esta violencia. No sólo en ella, sino en nosotros. Toda esta furia, este odio… Lo he sentido antes y sé que es peligroso. Él quiere eso, quiere que las emociones nos controlen y simplemente no sepamos cómo actuar. Debemos ser lo más racionales posible.

Asentimos con la cabeza. Era cierto. Si cada cinco minutos nos transformábamos en Mr. Hide no iba a cundirnos el trabajo. Además, Slade era un experto provocador, siempre sabía cómo pincharnos. Amagué un bostezo, estaba algo agotado. Demasiada tensión acumulada nunca es buena para el cuerpo. Debía ir a mi sueño de belleza. El rostro se me iluminó: eso sí sería provechoso. Pero primero hablaría con Raven.

Me inquietaba mucho su situación. Sabía lo que se sentía ser traicionado de esa manera y la mitad demonio ya llevaba dos a su cuenta. Eso sí debía ser doloroso. No estaba seguro de si sería capaz de sobrellevar una segunda vez, era posible que sí, pero sería muy duro. Y además, ella, siendo tan complicada siempre… Se haría un lío y Raven con líos siempre es un asunto delicado. Porque sus líos siempre eran, ¿cómo decirlo?, grandes. Muy grandes. Porque ella era Raven, simplemente.

—Los detendremos —dijo Cyborg con convicción.

—Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero bueno —bromeé. El mitad metal me miró con fingido fastidio y por un momento vi renacer nuestra natural dinámica—. Sólo jugaba, sé que podremos atraparlos. ¡Somos los Titanes! —Choqué su mano y me alegré al ver que estaba algo más animado.

—Ese es el espíritu que nos llevará a la victoria —exclamó Starfire con una sonrisa entusiasmada, una de esas que ella siempre regalaba, pero que ahora le había costado esbozar.

Robin lucía satisfecho con nuestro ánimo luchador y entusiasta, no era para menos. Los últimos hechos nos habían caído como leche de soya podrida en el estómago y siempre era genial sentirse más optimista.

—Mañana temprano tendremos un entrenamiento especial. —Canté victoria demasiado rápido. ¿Entrenamiento? ¡Trigons, eso sería agotador!—. Es vital que nos encontremos lo más preparados posible para enfrentar a estos nuevos enemigos —dijo Robin enérgicamente—. Si Raven ha hechos las investigaciones que dijo, estaríamos con ventaja. —Si no, estaríamos muertos, pero no había para qué mencionar ese detalle—. Será un día duro, chicos. Debemos descansar. Vamos a dormir.

Todos aprobamos sus palabras, pues estábamos todos cansados. Nos despedimos, yo no pude resistir un bostezo, el sueño me ganaba. No obstante, tenía aún cosas por hacer y mi querida amiga, la cama, tendría que extrañarme un poco más.

Me dirigí a la habitación de Raven con paso decidido, ensayando algunos chistes y bromas con los que pretendía hacerla entrar en confianza. Lo vital era hacerle ver que yo no estaba molesto, herido, en coma o algo así, que todo había sido un accidente. Sabía que ella se sentiría terrible y que no se perdonaría por lo sucedido, pero debía hacerle saber que todo estaba bien entre nosotros y que no la culpaba.

—Sí, Raven, que te hayas convertido en un demonio sanguinario y me hayas dejado una cicatriz no significa nada —dije sonriente a modo de prueba—. Espera, eso no suena bien…

Tratando de buscar las palabras apropiadas, continué mi camino. "No te preocupes, Raven, que el tal Todd te haya traicionado, te haya obligado a liberar a un dragón feroz y poderoso y signifique que ahora nos enfrentamos a tres formidables enemigos, no tiene por qué hacerte sentir culpable." ¡No! ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Por qué no podía pensar en nada inteligente? Me golpeé la cabeza un par de veces para forzar a mi privilegiado cerebro a inventar algo decente, algo que ayudara.

Una bombilla se encendió en mí, de pronto, y, aunque me regañé por pensar en otra cosa —"Vamos, Garfield Logan, concéntrate"—, la idea se instaló tercamente en mi cráneo. ¿Y si lo hacía? ¿Y si hacía la llamada? No quería empeorar las cosas, pero tampoco me parecía una mala idea. Una mano extra no podía ser negativa ni un error garrafal y apocalíptico ¿o sí?

—¡Argh! —gruñí por la indecisión—. ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil?

Quizás si se lo comentaba a Robin… ¡No! ¿Acaso tenía el cerebro podrido? Tenía que resolver esto yo solito o no resultaría. Sin poder decidirme por sí o no, opté por tirar una moneda al aire. Así zanjé el asunto.

—Un método infalible —murmuré muy contento y bastante orgulloso por la manera tan brillante que había ideado para acabar con el dilema. Inmediatamente después, saqué mi comunicador.

Lo que yo llamaba "las fuerzas de la seriedad" me invadieron al instante. Yo pocas veces estaba pensativo o robinesco —que eso lo mismo que decir "serio"—, porque no era parte de mi personalidad. Aún los momentos más duros los sobrellevaba con ligereza y optimismo, aunque eso no quería decir que no estuviera consciente de la gravedad de los hechos. Simplemente yo era así: bromista, risueño y alegre, listo para hacer sonreír al resto incluso en los tiempos más oscuros. Hacer reír era mi meta. Sin embargo, cuando las Fuerzas de la Seriedad venían por mí, no había nada que yo pudiera hacer. No tenía caso combatirlas, ya que siempre llegaban por una razón importante. En este caso, por la pequeña misión que la moneda me había asignado.

Debía apresurarme o me entrarían las dudas. Abrí el comunicador y realicé el contacto, rezando porque no debiera arrepentirme luego. _Ten más fe en ti mismo, Garfield. Eres inteligente, atractivo, encantador y el rey de la risa. No hay nada que podría salir mal._

_ —_¿Aló? ¿Chico Bestia? —preguntó la voz al otro lado. Mi corazón hizo su rutina de tum tum, tum tum, tum tum y la voz se me cortó un poco. No entendía por qué seguía pasándome lo mismo, pero no tenía tiempo para desentrañar ese misterio universal, ya que había asuntos más urgentes. ¡Misión espía secreto en marcha!

—Hola, sí, soy yo. Escucha, esto va a sonar raro, pero tenemos problemas. Sé que dijiste que ya no lo harías, pero quizás necesitemos ayuda. Esto es lo que sucede…

* * *

Eran las tres y mitad de la madrugada, pero sabía que Raven seguía despierta. No era una intuición tamariana, sino un profundo conocimiento de mi amiga. Sabía que estaría trabajando duramente, leyendo antiguos libros y pergaminos y decidí ir a ayudarla sin perder más tiempo.

Antes de dirigirme a su cuarto, preparé algo de leche tibia, como había visto hacía mi novio Robin en las noches pesadas. Esperaba fuera de su agrado y le ayudara. Con el vaso en mi mano, me paré frente a su puerta y toqué.

—¿Raven? Amiga, soy yo. Ábreme, por favor —llamé amablemente.

No hubo respuesta ni tampoco en la segunda ocasión. Sólo a la tercera vez, la puerta se abrió. Mi amiga estaba sin su habitual capucha, lo que me pareció muy extraño, con casi imperceptible lágrimas en el rostro, pálida e inexpresiva como siempre. Sin embargo, tenía los ojos más sombríos que nunca.

—Te he traído algo de leche tibia —susurré con una sonrisa, tendiéndole el bebestible—. Dicen que es excelente para despejar la mente y ayuda a sobrellevar el cansancio.

—Starfire, no es… —comenzó ella, pero decidí interrumpir.

—Por favor, acéptalo. Te ayudará —aseguré.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y tomó el caso. Me lo agradeció y antes de que ella cerrara la puerta, me adelanté.

—Raven, quisiera ayudarte con la investigación que estás realizando. Intuyo que ha de ser mucho que averiguar y que leer y deseo compartir contigo dicho trabajo.

—Starfire, es tarde —replicó ella. Era evidente que estaba agotada—. No es tanto trabajo, ve a descansar.

—Quiero ayudar —insistí—. No siento sueño o cansancio y Cyborg siempre dice que dos cabezas piensan mejor que una.

Vi que ella quería mantener su rechazo, pero segundos después suspiró y abrió la puerta para dejarme pasar. Le sonreí cariñosamente.

—Gracias —la oí susurrar, pero decidí no contestarle. Había aprendido que con Raven era mejor guardar silencio cuando ella estaba más vulnerable.

La habitación de Raven estaba tan oscura como siempre. Al comienzo, esa penumbra continua, junto con los misteriosos y tétricos objetos que adornaban el cuarto, me habían causado temor y rechazo. Sin embargo, después de algún tiempo y diferentes charlas, me acostumbré a esa aura de oscuridad y misticismo. No obstante, algo que siempre caracterizó a la habitación de Raven era su estricto e impecable orden. Hoy, en cambio, todo era un caos de libros, pergaminos y papeles. El suelo estaba cubierto, al igual que gran parte de la cama. Eso me inquietó.

—Lamento el desorden —dijo ella en un murmullo, intentando agrupar algunas cosas.

—Descuida, amiga —la tranquilicé, aunque lo cierto era que me alarmó ese caos. Me preocupaba su bienestar—. ¿Por dónde puedo comenzar?

—Por estos. —Me alargó dos viejos volúmenes de gran grosor—. Están en latín, por lo que…

Le hice saber que conocía el idioma y luego de darme las indicaciones sobre lo que debía buscar —detalles sobre las debilidades de los dragones y hechizos para combatirlos o defendernos de ellos—, nos pusimos a trabajar.

Era una tarea lenta y pesada, pero en cierto sentido la disfrutaba, ya que me reforzaba mi manejo de idiomas y me permitía conocer cosas fascinantes sobre esas criaturas, los dragones. No veía cómo romper el hielo y abordar a Raven, pues ella lucía profundamente concentrada y jamás alzó la vista de los libros que revisaba. No resistiría mucho más en ese estado: el cansancio la vencería tarde o temprano. No deseaba que eso ocurriera, no era saludable.

—Raven, ¿has dormido algo? —inquirí, sumamente alarmada, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

La chica alzó la vista unos segundos, algo incómoda y luego continuó leyendo y anotando algunas cosas, ignorándome. Hice una mueca de inquietud.

—Estoy bien —contestó al fin, cuando ya creía que no me dirigiría la palabra—. Luego meditaré un poco para recuperar fuerzas.

—Eso no es recomendable —repuse con firmeza—. Estás exhausta y mañana lo estarás aún más. Es insano exigirte de esa manera, amiga.

—Me las arreglaré, Starfire. —Su voz era ahora más seca y tajante. Era tiempo de cambiar de tema, al parecer—. Y yo podría decirte lo mismo, es muy tarde para que estés aquí.

—Ya he descansado lo suficiente, Raven.

—¿Lo suficiente? —repitió ella, extrañada y sus ojos violetas se dirigieron al reloj de su velador—. Han sido como dos horas, quizás tres.

Sonreí. Ése era un pequeño secreto de mi raza. Los habitantes de Tamaran contaban con un metabolismo especial muy útil para las arduas y pesadas batallas de mi planeta. Podíamos dormir sólo unas pocas horas y despertar descansados, frescos y listos para otro día. Me acostumbré al régimen promedio de nueve horas de sueño terrícolas, pero podía "configurar" mi cuerpo nuevamente al patrón tamaraniano. ¡Y listo, fresca como una calabaza! ¿O era como una lechuga?

—Cada día aprendo algo nuevo sobre tu gente. —Fue todo lo que dijo la hechicera.

—Así es —dije. Sólo segundos después me atreví a tocar uno de los temas que deseaba sacar a colación—: Y, ¿hablaste con el Chico Bestia?

Se produjo un extraño silencio, mientras mi amiga reunía fuerzas para responderme. Coloqué una mano en su hombro con gentileza y me alegré al ver que no me rechazaba. La confianza nos teníamos pareció renacer con ese contacto, pues en todo aquel tiempo su reserva y triste mutismo habían levantado un muro entre nosotras.

—Sí —respondió por fin y adiviné en sus ojos el remordimiento por lo sucedido—. Vino a hablar conmigo poco después de que desaparecí. Sé que fue cobarde de mi parte, pero no pude evitarlo. Él fue muy… comprensivo y gentil. Me apoyó y se lo agradezco. Como también doy gracias a Azar porque mi arrebato no lo lastimó seriamente. —Su voz terminó en un tono casi inaudible—. No podría vivir conmigo misma si lo hubiera hecho.

—Amiga, por favor, no te culpes. Fue un accidente.

—¿Qué no me culpe? Y si no, ¿de quién es la culpa? No trates de justificarme, Starfire —murmuró con amargura—, porque no hay sobre de quién es la responsabilidad. Sé lo que hice y no hay nada que excuse el hecho de que quise atacar, quise herir a un amigo.

—Perdona tus errores o esa culpa de la que hablas te causará mucho dolor —dije apenada—. Esa ira que guardas sólo te hará un mal. Nadie te culpa, Raven, entendemos que esto es muy duro para ti. Perdónate.

Una mueca triste se formó en su rostro, yo sabía cuán difícil era eso para ella. Pero estaba convencida de que lo lograría; estaríamos allí para ayudarla a hacerlo y se levantaría, porque su fortaleza era muy grande.

Al ver que la conversación se había desarrollado bien, decidí continuar.

—Mi corazón desea aliviar el dolor del tuyo, Raven, y para ello quisiera que confiaras en mí y me contaras lo que tu alma sufre por el hombre que te lastimó.

—No quiero hablar de eso, Starfire —dijo volviendo sus ojos hacia los libros nuevamente.

—Aún guardas sentimientos por el joven Jason Todd, ¿no es así? —murmuré con mis ojos puestos en ella.

Un par de cosas levitaron y temblaron levemente, pero no me alarmé. Aguardé a que Raven recuperara el control de sus emociones, un poco entristecida porque mis palabras la hubiesen afectado tanto. No deseaba herirla, sino ayudarla a lidiar con su dolor.

Finalmente, se dominó y me miró con un semblante que yo hubiera definido como torturado.

Suspiró y volvió a bajar los ojos.

—Quisiera no sentir nada —susurró—, nada por él. Pero las emociones sólo están ahí, envolviéndome. Las reprimo por mis poderes, pero siguen estando ahí, clavándose aún más. No soy capaz de controlarlo…

—Lo amas.

—Quisiera no hacerlo —masculló con amarga rabia—. Después de todo, ya nada me liga a él. Me traicionó, pero no pude atacarlo. ¿Qué es lo que está mal conmigo? —Pese a que utilizaba su usual tono de voz monocorde, sus palabras dejaban entrever una gran desesperación.

—No hay nada mal contigo, amiga Raven —aseguré—. Eso que sientes es natural, son los gritos de un amor que no quiere desaparecer. Nadie te reprocha esos sentimientos, pese a que el criminal no los merezca. Tu dolor y tu culpa te torturan innecesariamente y esas heridas sólo podrán sanar cuando aceptes que aún lo amas y no te castigues por ello. Sólo así el dolor dejará paso al olvido.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, más por cortesía que por otra cosa, sin decir nada y continuando la labor de lectura. Sabía que muchos pensamientos y emociones la abrumaban en aquel instante y decidí no hostigarla mayormente. Esperaba que supiera que estaríamos a su lado en este período tan oscuro y que contaba con nuestro incondicional apoyo. Pensé en el criminal Todd y sentí ira contra él y sus pérfidas acciones. Creí que él era el indicado para Raven, su lampok, su alma gemela, tal como Robin lo era para mí. Lamentaba profundamente el desenlace de la relación y comprendía el dolor intenso de Raven. El amor era una de las cosas más fuertes y hermosas del mundo, una mezcla perfecta de sentimientos y voluntad férrea, universal y única. Pero también podía llegar a ser devastador y terrible.

Trabajamos cercad de dos horas más hasta que Raven anunció que ya era suficiente y que ya habíamos recolectado el material necesario. Era tiempo de descansar, dijo.

—De acuerdo, Raven —acepté, aunque no sentía nada de fatiga. Ha sido muy ilustrativo, tengo confianza en que estos conocimientos nos socorrerán en combate.

—Yo también espero que así sea —dijo ella—. Aprecio mucho tu ayuda, Starfire. Fue de gran utilidad.

—No hay de qué, amiga. —Sonreí y me dirigí a la salida, flotando. Cuando la puerta se abrió, la voz de Raven me detuvo.

—¡Starfire! —Volteé—. Gracias.

Supe al instante a qué se refería e, incapaz de controlar más ese particular impulso, la abracé con gran emoción, procurando no lastimarla en el proceso.

—Oh, amiga, ruego a X'hal que tu corazón sane —susurré.

Me separé de ella, consciente de que le incomodaba mi prolongado abrazo y con una última sonrisa, salí de la habitación. Ella necesitaba tiempo y soledad para reflexionar. Esperaba que no continuar trabajando, solamente. Suspiré y me alejé por el pasillo, tratando de ser lo más optimista posible. Chico Bestia decía que los buenos pensamientos generan buenas vibras y animan a las personas.

—¿Qué debo hacer ahora? —me pregunté al detenerme y percatarme de que no tenía una actividad planificada.

Decidí hacerle una visita a mi novio Robin, quien seguro estaría despierto, pese a no ser aún el alba, ya que era muy madrugado, en especial, cuando las situaciones eran difíciles. Sí, su espíritu combativo, su esperanza, sus palabras comprensivas y seguras, y su sonrisa persuasiva, dulce, me brindarían deleite y cariño. Mi novio era el hombre que siempre soñé y en aquellos momentos tan complejos, la mejor compañía que podía desear. Con una sonrisa de alegría, me dirigí flotando por el pasillo, rumbo a su habitación.

Había sido una de las noches más duras de mi vida, pero había valido la pena. O eso esperaba, al menos. Había recolectado lo que yo creía era la información que necesitábamos para combatir a Malchior en todas sus formas. Yo me encargaría de contrarrestar sus hechizos, pero todos debían saber cómo luchar contra él en su forma de dragón.

Suspiré, me sentía muy cansada, aunque estaba segura de poder manejarlo. Había meditado lo suficiente como para funciona bien durante el día y luchar junto a mis amigos, por lo que esperaba que no necesitara más. No quería más energía y ese simple e irrefutable hecho me hizo sentir confusa, asqueada e incluso estúpida. No deseaba tener más energía que la mínima, porque temía que el incidente de Chico Bestia volviera a repetirse. Si mi cuerpo estaba cansado, mi demonio no tendría materia prima con la que trabajar, mis emociones estarían más aturdidas y mis amigos estarían a salvo.

Sabía que mi fatiga me hacía vulnerable y menos útil, pero prefería eso a sentir mi sangre hervir de oscura satisfacción y ser incapaz de contener el torrente de odio y poder que nublaría mi mente. Temía esa transformación, ya que, más que es ira irracional y el deseo de destruir y atacar, era la satisfacción la que me clavaba. Satisfacción por herir, por matar, por lo oscuro y lo salvaje. Satisfacción al ver el miedo de mis amigos, de sentir sus cuerpos temblar ante mí. ¿Cómo podía encontrar disfrute en algo tan bárbaro, tan maligno, tan detestable?

Recordaba la visita de Chico Bestia con cierto alivio, ya que creí, en el océano de rabia y tristeza que me invadió luego de atacarlo, que me odiaría por ello. No contaba con que su alma era mucho más pura de la que yo podía llegar a soñar y que podía perdonarme. Fue muy gentil y me aferré a sus palabras con cierta esperanza, aunque sin mucha convicción. Su apoyo fue un sorbo de ilusión, pero sólo eso, sólo un sorbo. Nada que pudiera saciar esta sed abrasadora de perdón, de comprensión, de alivio que necesitaba.

Me sorprendió la aparición de Starfire, aunque estaba más o menos segura de que, cada uno a su modo, todos los Titanes querrían enviarme algo de su usual compañerismo. Cuando la tamaraniana me ofreció su ayuda en la tarea de libros que estaba llevando a cabo, sabía que intentaría hablar conmigo sobre todo lo sucedido y, pese a que no me sentía tan ahogada como antes, no tenía intenciones de hablar sobre nada. Traté de no darle ninguna oportunidad de conversación, pero era una tarea destinada al fracaso y me resigné a charlar con ella. Fue duro, no podía negarlo. Creía que se limitaría al incidente de Chico Bestia, no estaba preparada para tocar el tema de Jason. Cuando escuché su nombre en sus labios me paralicé y un desagradable frío me recorrió la espalda, mas logré controlarme a tiempo. Pese a todo, creía haber sobrellevado bien esa dolorosa conversación y las palabras de Starfire actuaron como un bálsamo, fresco y algo reconfortante. Agradecía en el alma su apoyo, al igual que la compañía y la ayuda del resto, pese a que sabía que no la merecía ni por asomo.

Suspiré, avanzando por el pasillo en dirección a la sala principal. Mientras me acercaba, escuché a Cyborg y Chico Bestia discutiendo sobre el desayuno y me sorprendí de que estuvieran levantados tan temprano. Intenté no pensar en la razón ni en ningún otro tema deprimente —para eso ya había tenido toda la noche y seguro, también las siguientes— y continuar caminando. Debía estar concentrada en lo importante, en Malchior y cómo derrotarlo. Jason debía esperar.

Cuando las puertas dobles se abrieron, hubo un segundo de silencio glaciar cuando cuatro pares de ojos se fijaron en mí, pero luego los Titanes siguieron realizando sus actividades con normalidad. Se los agradecí.

—Hey, Raven, ¿dormiste bien? —preguntó Robin con una sonrisa vacilante. Era su modo de preguntar si _estaba_ bien.

—Fue una noche productiva —respondí, evasiva—. Gracias por preguntar.

—¡Buenas, Raven! —me saludó Cyborg, quizás con exagerada efusividad—. ¿Quieres algo especial para desayunar?

—No, gracias, sólo tomaré mi té —indiqué, yendo hacia el estante que contenía todo lo necesario para prepararlo.

—¡Viejo, lo que ella quiere es tofu! —gruñó Chico Bestia, subiéndose sobre el mitad metal para intentar arrebatarle unos sartenes—. ¿Por qué no asumes que es lo mejor?

—¡Porque no lo es! ¡Y quítate! Además, tú ya preparaste tu desayuno. ¡Cómelo, entonces!

—¡No! ¡Quiero deleitar al resto con mis delicias!

Fue realmente agradable escucharlos pelear y, aunque sabía que realmente algo debía estar _francamente_ mal conmigo por pensar algo así, una sonrisa se insinuó en mi rostro al verlos. Normalidad, rutina, alegría. Eso era lo que más necesitaba. Y ellos me lo estaban dando. Puse a hervir el agua para el té cuando la alarma sonó. Canté victoria demasiado rápido.

—Tenía que ser —suspiró Cyborg con mucha más seriedad—. ¿Es algunos de ellos?

—Es Malchior —informó Robin, tecleando algunas cosas en la computadora central—. Tengo las coordenadas. ¡Andando!

—¡Pero mi desayuno, mi amado tofu! —se lamentó Chico Bestia, profundamente afectado.

—Luego, Bestita. Ahora tenemos trabajo que hacer.

—¡Lo derrotaremos! —exclamó Starfire con sus ojos brillando un intenso verde.

—Aguarden —dije débilmente y me reprendí por ello. Todos se voltearon para verme—. Antes de acudir, deben saber algunas cosas. Anoche, Starfire y yo encontramos algunas cosas necesarias que deben tener en cuenta. Primero que todo, si es que Malchior está como dragón, no intenten hacerle daño en su cuerpo: sus escamas son prácticamente impenetrables y sería completamente inútil. Segundo, vayan siempre a por sus ojos, es la parte más débil de un dragón, junto con la parte interior de sus alas y sus axilas. Ataquen esos tres puntos. Tercero: Cuando eche fuego, no intenten atacarlo de frente, porque los herirá con sus garras. Los dragones son muy rápidos y la mayoría de la gente comete el error de creer que porque están escupiendo fuego se ralentizan. La cola no es un buen lugar donde el cual agarrarse, aunque sí lo son las alas, ya que lo desestabilizan y es difícil que contraataque. Finalmente, si los atrapa en su puño —hice una leve pausa—, intenten que sus brazos queden libres, pero no traten de abrirle las garras, sino de atacarlas. Sus garras son relativamente frágiles si se atacan con algún elemento puntiagudo. Todas estas indicaciones son en el exclusivo caso de que aparezca como dragón.

Todos asintieron con concentración.

—¿Y si está como humano?

—Candere prohali xanom hok —murmuré y una luz cubrió a los cuatro Titanes durante unos cuantos segundos para luego desaparecer—. Eso los protegerá un poco de sus hechizos. El mejor consejo que puedo darles es que eviten sus conjuros y no lo subestimen.

—Gracias, Raven —dijo Robin—. ¡Titanes, andando!

El centro de la ciudad casi era un caos. El fuego, los gritos, el humo y los ensordecedores rugidos eran las únicas cosas que podían apreciarse. Malchior había venido como dragón y, en cierto modo, lo agradecí, ya que, pese a ser más feroz en esa forma, también era mucho más manejable. No sabía a qué nos enfrentaríamos en su forma humana.

Descubrí con cierta satisfacción que mi fatiga no era tanta ni era invalidante en sentido alguno y me alegré de que conociera tan bien mis propios límites. Luchar contra Malchior sería difícil y pesado, pero esperaba que emocionalmente no fuera tan terrible. Al menos, no tan terrible. Al menos, no tan terrible como lo sería contra Jason.

Íbamos todos por separado para cubrir más terreno y tener mayores oportuniaddes de escape en caso de emergencia. Decidimos prescindir del auto T en esta ocasión, porque seguro saldría dañado en el combate y sería poco útil, por lo que todos fuimos volando. Starfire llevando a Robin, Chico Bestia como pterodáctilo cargando a Cyborg y yo por mi cuenta. Así también era más fácil maniobrar, aunque temía por Robin y Cyborg, ya que, no pudiendo volar, quizás tendrían más dificultades.

—Allá está —dijo Robin, pese a que la silueta de Malchior era bastante evidente—. Titanes, tengan mucho cuidado y no olviden las instrucciones de Raven.

—¡Patearemos su escamoso trasero! —exclamó Cyborg, alistando ya su cañón sónico.

—Recuerden los ojos —dijo Starfire con algo de aprensión.

—Y el fuego —musité, sin quitar los ojos del dragón.

—¡Titanes, al ataque!

Nos movimos con rapidez, pero de todas maneras no fue suficiente. Malchior nos vio venir y se preparó con los suficientes segundos como para darnos problemas. Lo primero que hizo, predecible, fue echarnos fuego, pero no alcanzó a ninguno. Cyborg trató de dispararle en los ojos con su cañón, pero el dragón previno el ataque y logró cubrirse a tiempo.

—¡Hey, lagartija superdesarrollada! —gritó Chico Bestia, ya en forma humana, luego de haber dejado a Cyborg en el suelo—. ¡Por aquí!

Malchior rugió e intentó aplastarlo con sus gigantescas patas. Starfire y Robin se movieron alrededor de su cabeza y supe que el líder trataba de encontrar un lugar adecuado para subirse sobre la bestia y tratar de manejarla a su modo.

—No pretenderán derrotarme con esas técnicas tan viejas —se burló el dragón con su voz metálica y grave, fulminándolso con sus ojos rojos—. Necesitarán más que suerte para tocarme.

—Mientras más grande, mayor será tu caída —dijo el petirrojo, repitiendo una de sus más célebres frases.

—ya lo veremos, muchachito —Y escupió una llamarada de fuego, que Starifre a duras penas logró sortear. Robin maldijo no poder cumplir su objetivo.

Yo había estado todo el transcurso de la pelea atacando miserablemente y evadiendo llamaradas de fuego. Sin embargo, ya era hora de enfrentarlo seriamente y alzando el vuelo hasta la altura de sus ojos, le lancé una ráfaga de energía negra. Lo rozó simplemente, pero sirvió de distracción para que Chico Bestia lo lograra derribar con un empellón gigantesco de tiranosaurio.

—Dulce Raven, no creerás que tendrás tanta suerte como la última vez —murmuró el dragón con odio en su voz—. Te advierto que no seré tan piadoso como entonces.

—Ni yo —murmuré, volviendo a atacar.

El dragón rió, cubriendo su cuerpo con una de sus imponentes alas y derribando a Starfire con un fuerte coletazo.

—Creo que hay una cierta hechicera que está completamente agotada. —No pregunté cómo lo sabía. Era un dragón, una criatura mágica y un hechicero, no tenía caso cuestionar nada—. Quizás haga falta sólo un leve empujón para hacerla dormir.

Lanzó otro escupo de fuego que debí sortear, pero no me di cuenta de que aquello sólo fue una estrategia para distraerme. A continuación, todo lo que sentí fue un tremendo golpe en mi estómago, a la vez que salía despedida hacia atrás, yendo a golpearme contra una pared. Grité de dolor y automáticamente la vista se me borroneó atrozmente. No veía más que sombras a mi alrededor.

—Vaya decepción, querida —oí la voz del dragón. Era increíble lo cruel y burlesco que podía ser Malchior en su forma animal, en contraste con la cortesía y encanto de su forma humana. Debía ser el instinto de bestia el que lo transformaba de ese modo—. Creí que darías más batalla, pero es claro que me equivoqué. En realidad, te hago un favor si te aniquilo.

Escuché otro rugido y supe que si me lanzaba fuego, estaba perdida. Aunque, quizás, en lo más profundo de mi ser, en un lugar inundado por los recuerdos de Jason, estaba de acuerdo con Malchior en que me estaría haciendo un favor al matarme. Procurando no pensar en ello, intenté moverme, pero debí reprimir otro grito al sentir el dolor atravesándome completa.

—¡Raven, cuidado! —gritó Cyborg desde algún rincón desconocido y al mismo tiempo sentí el crepitar de las llamas acercándose.

Sin embargo, nunca me alcanzaron. Había cerrado los ojos por instinto y cuando los volví a abrir vi que una especie de muralla rocosa me había salvado. ¿Starfire habría lanzado algo delante de mí para protegerme? ¿O quizás Chico Bestia?

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —preguntó una voz tan conocida, tan familiar, pero escuchada hacía tanto tiempo que me dejó aturdida por varios segundos—. ¿Raven?

—¿Terra?

—Larga historia —contestó la rubia, que se encontraba tal como la recordaba. Con su traje negro con la T amarilla, sus pantalones cortos y sus lentes en la cabeza—. Ahora tenemos que salir de aquí, ¿no te parece?

—Gracias por salvarme.

Ella sólo sonrió y me tendió una mano para ayudarme. Tratando de ignorar el dolor punzante que me martirizaba, me levanté, aún sin creer que Terra estuviera allí. Eso era obra de Chico Bestia, sin lugar a dudas. La controladora de la Tierra levantó la muralla de roca que me había protegido y me dedicó una tímida sonrisa, quizás recién percatándose del tremendo impacto que causaría su aparición en la batalla.


	23. De Alienzas y Traiciones

_**Nota de la Autora:**_ Sí, he revivido. Aquí estoy, amigos. Sé que deben estar preguntándose: ¿Qué hacías que no publicabas? Bueno, les contaré mi triste historia. Empecé este capítulo el catorce de diciembre del 2010 y un día (Cerca de los inicios de Enero) prendo mi PC, lista para escribir el final del capítulo y publicarlo cuando mi computador me dice que el archivo había sido corrompido y era ilegible. Casi me da un ataque. Probé de todo: programas de recuperación, limpiezas, de todo. Perdí el archivo. Muy dolida y frustrada, lo comencé a reescribir. Muy foronga, me agradó el hecho de que iba quedando mejor. (El original tenía 23 páginas y llevaba reescritas nueve). Apago un día y al otro, el archivo había desaparecido. ¡Se esfumó! No estaba en ningún lado. Obvio que quería morirme. ¿Dos veces, perder el mismo trabajo? Resultó que se viró y el antivirus lo reescribió con un informe suyo. Lo comencé a rereescribir y aquí estamos. La tercera es la vencida. Por favor, créanme cuando digo que no fue mi culpa la tardanza, traté de hacerlo lo más rápido posible dadas las circunstancias. Gracias por su comprensión xD Este capítulo es largo, algo denso, pero espero les guste. Espero puedan comprender mi situación y sabrán justificarme. ¡Un saludo a todos!

_**Agradecimientos:**_

_**Dragon: **_¡Amigo! ¡Has vuelto de vacaciones! Espero que lo hayas pasado muy bien —no lo dudo— y que hayas llegado con pilas recargadas. Ya sabes, trabajo te espera. Es el último mes de vacaciones y trataré de hacerlo lo más provechoso posible. ¡Te esperan torturas! xD Gracias por siempre animarme, incluso en los momentos de reescritura más horrendos y de ser siempre una presencia animadora en todo instante. Tus comentarios y sugerencias de juegos siempre me alegran el día y me hacen sonreír. Espero no ser una carga tan grande para ti ^^ Y si lo soy, espero que puedas soportarlo xD El día en que te canses, ya sabes, puedes renunciar a tu trabajo como asesor, aunque me duela en el alma. Eres el mejor que he tenido :P Y lo sabes Muchas gracias por todo y espero poder tener más conversaciones contigo (que las últimas veces estuvimos más callados xD). ¡Un gran abrazo!

_**Ravenkatara: **_Jajaj Pobre de tu habitación y cosas. Las almohadas necesitan un descanso ¿no crees? No te preocupes, la trama sigue fluyendo y ya sabremos cómo termina. Cierto, es un fic de pareja, pero no todos los finales suelen ser felices ^^ No te adelanto más. Y quizás en este capítulo desentrañes el misterio de Jason. O quizás no. ¡Gracias por leerme y esperarme! Un saludo.

_**Candice Roth:**_ Buena idea la de mantener a Jason en la mira. Es un chico complicado y lleno de secretos. Quién sabe qué bichó le picó esta vez. Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, me esforcé bastante en hacerlo. xD Malchior es una pieza clave en toda esta historia, tenlo por seguro. Un afectuoso saludo. Como siempre, un honor que me leas y me comentes. Gracias por todo ^^

_**Luna Delacour:**_ Sí, definitivamente con la última parte de la narración de Chico Bestia era fácil adivinarlo, pero Terra va a ser toda una revolución en la vida titán. Tenlo por seguro. Y gracias por lo de la Universidad. Sé que grandes desafíos me esperan- Pero siempre habrá tiempo para actualizar este fic ¡Muchas gracias por continuar leyéndome! Un saludo.

_**Lay:**_ Jajaja Suele suceder. Sé que debió ser una tarea titánica esto de leer tantos capítulos a la vez, ya que sé que son largos (Dios, lo son) No te preocupes por los reviews, con sólo leerme me doy por satisfecha. Por supuesto, si tienes algún comentario, siempre es bienvenido :P Sí, Terra es todo un caso. Lamento la tardanza (no tengo perdón, pero tengo justificación), espero que aún el interés sobreviva en ti xD ¡Gracias por leerme! Un saludo.

_**Diva:**_ Me alegra muchísimo que te haya agradado el capítulo anterior. En lo particular, me agradó escribir la parte de Chico Bestia. EL drama siempre me ha gustado, aunque sé que apesto escribiéndolo. Siempre exagero bastante. xD Y bueno, ya sabes cómo son los Titanes: las preguntas siempre surgen. Lamento el asunto del cambio de narrador, my bad. xD Seré más cuidadosa para la próxima vez. Espero disfrutes con este capítulo. ¡Gracias por leerme y comentarme! ¡Un enorme saludo!

_**Alex:**_ No te preocupes, la historia estaba escrita desde hace mucho (las ideas, digo, estaban apuntadas), lo único que me falla a la hora de publicar es plasmar esas ideas. Soy algo liosa al mismo tiempo. Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior. Lamento la tardanza, pero ya sabes. Espero que sigas disfrutando con los capítulos y no dudes en expresarme tus comentarios. Gracias por leerme. Un saludo.

_**CrazyLove:**_ ¿Un sentimiento extraño? Espero no sea decepción, solamente xD Sí, ya llegó Terra y ten por seguro que todo va a cambiar desde aquí. En cuanto al amor entre Jason y Raven, sólo te diré que es un amor difícil y trágico. Cargado de sombras. Ya verás a qué me refiero, en realidad. Espero sigas leyéndome y que ese sentimiento que tienes sea muy positivo. Muchas gracias por leerme y comentarme. Tus impresiones siempre son bienvenidas. Un saludo.

_**Jugo de Limón:**_ Jajja Me satisface haberte sorprendido con Terra. Sé que es difícil sorprender con una trama tan predecible, en cierto modo, como la que desarrollo, pero hago lo que puedo. La PSU ya pasó, ya soy estudiante de la U y tendré más tiempo este verano. Hasta que lo estudios universitarios me abduzcan luego. Muchas gracias por leerme y comentarme. Si tienes alguna crítica, sabes que siempre las tendré en cuenta. Un saludo.

_**Bjlauri:**_ Mm… Ya me has descubierto, pero igual sigues leyendo. ¿Masoquismo? Bueno, me alegra hacerlo algo interesante para ti, al menos. En efecto, el título del anterior capítulo se refería al poder demoníaco de Raven xD Me alegra que te gustara para donde tira este fic ^^ Y lamento haberte decepcionado en cuanto a la tardanza, pero no fue mi culpa, lo juro. Espero aún puedas seguir leyéndome, muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Un saludo.

_**MelRaven:**_ ¡Sí, viva Terra! Créeme:sí estarán parejos. Un enorme dragón milenario con esa cantidad de experiencia, magia y poder en su interior es un excelente rival para seis adolescentes con divertidos trajes, por muy Titanes que sean. Es mi particular afición hacer sufrir a Raven, pero debo esforzarme por hacerlo realista xD Te entiendo completamente, su dolor también es mi droga. Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones. Mi asesor y yo lo apreciamos mucho. Un afectuoso saludo para ti.

_**RxR4ever:**_ Gracias por tu comprensión sobre mi pequeña crítica. Ya sabes, manías de uno. Entiendo la situación que me planteas sobre tu amiga y su novio. Varias personas me han dicho que les ha recordado a cosas del pasado y déjame decirte que esa nunca fue la intención. Lamento haberte recordado eso, pero me alegra haber logrado la emoción adecuada. ¡Qué bien que te agradara Malchior! Justamente: quería establecer esa dualidad de él, como hombre y como bestia. Me alegra que la captaras. Eso sí, el hecho de que Malchior sea dragón y hombre no es oficial, no es que eso sea así en la serie. Es una interpretación que yo hago del episodio "Spellbound". Me alegra que te gustase el capítulo, te invito a seguirme leyendo y a dejar tus impresiones. Un saludo.

_**Lucía Y Shadow:**_ ¡Tantas lunas! Creía que ya se habían mudado de fandom, aunque al parecer eso fue lo que sucedió. No se preocupen, no hay ninguna obligación de leerme, así que nada de disculpas. Yo también he estado bastante ocupada con el fic saben lo que sucedió y en realidad no he tenido espacio para nada más. No he revisado DA. No abandonaré a los Titanes, por cierto. Ellos son la causa de que escriba fanfic, así que no lo planteen como una posibilidad. Recuerdo que ustedes también solían ser aficionadas a ellos. Un saludo.

_**Anónima:**_ Sería bien bueno que para la próxima dejaras algún nombre xD No te preocupes, es un asunto menor, pero lo digo para reconocerte ^^ No te preocupes por el review, no es una obligación. Claramente es genial si uno los recibe, pero también he sido de aquellas que lee sin dejar comentarios. A veces porque leo cosas en inglés, a veces porque no deseo comentar u otras veces (las menos), porque no encuentro palabras lo suficientemente buenas para decir. Y sabes que amo hacer sufrir a Raven. Me alegra que te doliera (xD), esa es la idea: transmitir el sufrimiento, hacerlo real para los lectores. Eso intento. Mantén vigilado a Jason, esconde más de lo que parece. Y no lo odies tanto ^^ Quizás debas darle algo más de crédito. Muchas gracias por leerme, lamento la tardanza y espero disfrutes el capítulo. Un saludo.

_**Hikari:**_ Muchas gracias por tus comentarios^^ Siempre me anima escuchar que la gente gusta de mi escritura. Es algo de lo que estoy bastante orgullosa, ya que es mi único don. Trato de conservarlo lo mejor posible xD Me alegro que te gustara la participación de Terra. En cuanto a Jason, tenlo vigilado, hay cosas que todavía no se han resuelto. Y Malchior es lo mejor ^^ Muchas gracias por leerme, espero seguir contando con tus comentarios. Un saludo.

_**Nota de Asesor:**_ Pues ya esta aqui, ya esta aqui al fin! Seguramente ya habran sabido o se habran dado cuenta de que este capitulo vino con problemas del destino para que no se publicara. Pero al final por suerte para todos el capitulo re surgio (2 veces XD) y esta vez si se termino. Descuiden, el capitulo es muy bueno como para que compense la demora. Bueno, espero que esten preparados...que si

estan despiertos pueden darle a la vena deductiva e intentar adivinar que va a pasar despues...que una u otra pista aparece XD. Leer time!

_**Como siempre, este capítulo va dedicado a mi fiel asesor, que se debe tragar los extensos borradores, incluso sólo a minutos de haber vuelto de unas merecidas vacaciones. Muchas gracias, amigo, eres lo máximo. Sabes que es verdad, sabes que un capítulo no puede ser publicado sin que tú le des tu visto bueno con comentarios surrealistas. ¡Un afectuoso saludo y un abrazo, Dragon!**_

Disclaimer: Teen Titans no me pertenece.

_**De Alianzas y Traiciones**_

Decir que la batalla contra Malchior estaba resultando un desastre era decir muy poco. Pocas veces los Titanes se vieron completamente superados por un enemigo —siempre terminábamos superándolo con algo de motivación—, pero esa era una de aquellas pocas veces. Superados, aplastados, humillados. Todos nuestros ataques eran inútiles y, en realidad, más que atacar estábamos peleando a la defensiva, por nuestras vidas. Todos nuestros movimientos eran para evitar ser aplastados, quemados o brutalmente golpeados por las grandes zarpas del dragón, ya que los hechizos, bombas y otros elementos eran por completo en vano contra él. Y no podía dejar que el usual "esto es mi culpa" se filtrara en mi cabeza, borrara todos mis pensamientos y se instalara en su reemplazo, oprimiéndome. Porque lo era: era mi culpa, mi responsabilidad. Pero saberlo no me ayudaba en lo absoluto, sino todo lo contrario. Sólo me distraía y me hacía más inútil en la batalla de lo que ya era, por lo que había luchado por alejar lo más posible ese pensamiento de mi mente.

Malchior se había vuelto muy fuerte, mucho más de lo que hubiera creído y, obviamente, mucho más de lo que solía recordarlo. Mis consejos de poco y nada le sirvieron a mis compañeros ante la asombrosa destreza, astucia y aparente invulnerabilidad del dragón. ¿Cómo se había hecho tan poderoso? Lo recordaba como un enemigo de cuidado, fuerte, pero manejable, mas el Malchior que ahora combatíamos no era el que liberé la primera vez y eso me desconcertaba. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? Atrapado nuevamente en su libro podría haber aprendido nuevos hechizos y conjuros, pero eso no explicaba su nueva fuerza y resistencia. Lo que más me irritaba y angustiaba, era que se apreciaba a simple vista que Malchior sólo se distraía, que sólo éramos su pasatiempo, los juguetes nuevos con los que divertirse antes de ir a hacer el verdadero trabajo, el verdadero caos.

Mi culpa sólo era rivalizada por la frustración y la impotencia. ¡Debí preverlo! ¡Debí saber que Slade jugaría una carta segura! ¿Cómo había preparado a este nuevo Malchior? ¿Qué le habría ofrecido a cambio de sus servicios? Lo averiguaría y también averiguaría cómo derrotarlos. No iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados, lamentándome por la situación. Tenía que actuar o iba a enloquecer.

Recién me daba cuenta, ahora realmente asimilaba la presencia del dragón hechicero. Durante todo este tiempo había simplemente aceptado su presencia sin más, confiriéndole una importancia secundaria y resignándome a la idea de tener que combatirlo como otro más. Me había equivocado garrafalmente. Malchior no era otro más, no era un enemigo que podía ignorar, no era el mismo dragón que podía encerrar fácilmente en su libro con una maldición. Había cambiado. Ahora era mucho más poderoso, más cruel y, sin lugar a dudas, en estos momentos infinitamente superior a nosotros. Tan absorta había estado con el asunto de Jason, que simplemente lo había dejado de lado. Había investigado, sí, pero no lo suficiente y en última instancia, ¿de qué servía que todo ese conocimiento estuviera en mi mente? ¿En qué ayudaba eso a mis compañeros? Había sido descuidada y estúpida, pero ya no más. Me concentraría, trabajaría más duro y lucharía por dejar de lado los sentimientos que me impedían actuar con eficacia. Sería difícil y, en realidad, no estaba segura de si podría lograrlo, pero lo intentaría. Sacaría a Jason de mi mente y lo reemplazaría por estrategias de combate. Jason, el muy infeliz no había asomado sus narices desde que había liberado a Malchior, pero sabía que seguía allí, en las sombras, burlándose de mí y de mi debilidad, planeando cómo herirme más profundo de lo que ya me había herido. Apreté los dientes, intentando borrar esos pensamientos, sintiendo el odioso sentimiento de dolor que siempre los acompañaba. ¡Eso era lo que sucedía! ¡Él siempre invadía mis pensamientos, siempre estaba allí para descentrarme, para hundirme en los tortuosos recuerdos! Cómo odiaba ser tan fácil de derrotar, cómo odiaba seguir pensando en él como una completa estúpida enamorada. Gruñí al notar que _realmente _había pensado la última palabra, sabiendo que era absolutamente cierta. "Si una espina me hiere, me aparto de la espina pero no la aborrezco". Me obligué a volver a concentrarme en la batalla y en Malchior. Él era mi objetivo por ahora. Ya volvería mis ojos hacia Jason, rogando que cuando lo hiciera, me hubiera vuelto lo suficientemente fuerte como para sostenerle la mirada y poder derribarlo sin sentir —¡estúpida, estúpida!— que lo traicionaba.

Había tantas cosas que hacer, tantas cosas en las que reflexionar y tan pocas oportunidades para hacerlo. Sentía que el día se me escurría entre los dedos y que cada segundo que pasaba eran puntos a favor de Slade y sus odiosos aliados.

Y pensando en aliados… Terra, la polémica rubia, había vuelto. Y no sólo eso, sino que me había ayudado y ahora estaba peleando a nuestro lado. Su presencia me desconcertaba y agregaba más tumultuosos pensamientos a mi ya cansada mente. ¿Qué hacía Terra allí? ¿Dónde había estado todo aquel tiempo? Las dudas y la desconfianza surgían en mí como cataratas, furiosas, instantáneas. Yo hacía algún tiempo había terminado por desterrar el odio y el rencor hacia la rubia, alojando una sencilla indiferencia hacia ella, pero ahora las cosas eran totalmente diferentes. Completa y diametralmente distintas. Una desconfianza instintiva venía a reemplazar a todos mis antiguos sentimientos hacia ella. No podía evitar pensar que la presencia de la geoquinética era sospechosa, por decir lo menos. Si hubiera aparecido en cualquier otra circunstancia, no estaría tan alerta y recelosa, pero la situación ameritaba ser más que cautelosa. Debía desconfiar de ella. ¿Estaba Terra allí para ayudarnos o para traicionarnos nuevamente? No podía saberlo y, mientras no se comprobara alguna de las dos, tenía que partir de la base de que no era de fiar.

La verdad, como siempre, Terra provocaba en mí una patente contradicción. Desconfiaba de ella con todo mi ser y, en el fondo, deseaba que nunca hubiera aparecido, pues claramente era una preocupación más para la gran lista. Sin embargo, por otro lado, si es que resultaba que realmente era nuestra aliada… sería un maravilloso alivio. Sería un apoyo considerable, una titán más con la que contar en la batalla y un elemento ideal para animar la maltratada dinámica del grupo, cuyas relaciones se habían visto seriamente afectadas por todo lo sucedido. Terra podría traer nueva energía al equipo, sería una fuerza auxiliar en estos momentos tan difíciles. Ya podía imaginar la sonrisa radiante y sincera de Chico Bestia, el entusiasmo desbordante de Starfire, lo deliciosos platillos de bienvenida de Cyborg y las sonrisas amables de Robin, quien luego de tener un ojo puesto en la rubia por un tiempo, agradecería su presencia y se relajaría al tener un par de manos extras con la que contar en el combate.

Por mi parte, la presencia de Terra me sería indiferente en gran medida, a lo más otro dolor de cabeza con el que lidiar, pero en cualquier caso un problema totalmente secundario. La rubia no me simpatizaba en esos precisos momentos y seguro pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera sentirme cómoda a su alrededor, pero me conformaría con saber que no intentaría asesinarnos si le confiábamos la ubicación del baño. Todo eso suponiendo que Terra quisiera volver al equipo y sus intenciones pudieran ser comprobadas. Mi contradicción radicaba en que deseaba tenerla de vuelta y, a la vez, rogaba porque se alejara lo más posible de mi perímetro. Lo primero por las razones anteriores, porque sería beneficiosa para el equipo, que encontraría en su dinámica y energía una agradable distracción y una compañía deseable; pero, a su vez, tenerla de vuelta significaría también tener que hacerla partícipe de la situación y no me tentaba la idea de contarle a Terra todo el asunto de Jason —¡_Jason!_—, Slade y Malchior. Ya podía sentir la lástima —quizás hasta la incredulidad y el desprecio— emanando de la rubia como si fuera radioactiva. No estaba segura de poder soportarlo.

Sin embargo, tendría que hacerlo si es que la situación llegaba a darse. Si Terra volvía al equipo tendría que someterme. Lo importante, en realidad, ahora era encontrar un modo de derrotar a Malchior y, eventualmente, a Jason y a Slade. Pero, claramente, no lo íbamos a hallar si seguíamos jugando al gato y al ratón con el dragón, quien parecía estar completamente encantado de divertirse a costa nuestra: jugaba "golpea al topo", pero sin agujeros. Debía admitir que Malchior me había dado un cierto relajo, ya que la presencia de Terra lo había distraído de cazarme, pero no podía contar con eso por mucho tiempo: sabía que tenía una llamarada con mi nombre en su garganta. Apartando todo eso, necesitaba urgentemente un descanso: mi herida del costado me estaba torturando y la fatiga quería ganarme la batalla. No obstante, estaba completamente consciente de que era muy posible de que, aun volviendo a la Torre, faltaría mucho tiempo antes de poder contar con el ansiado reposo.

—Viejo, nos está pateando completamente el trasero —refunfuñó Chico Bestia, luego de ser lanzado varios metros debido a un coletazo de la bestia.

—Gracias por constatar lo obvio, B —ironizó Cyborg, jadeante y cansado, mirando a nuestro enemigo con un ánimo belicista en el rostro—. ¡No puedo creer que sea tan fuerte! ¿Tomó vitaminas o qué?

—Esto no se ve nada bien —secundó Terra, insegura y con el rostro algo arañado—. Dudo que podamos contra él.

—¡Pero, amigos, somos mucho más fuertes que él! —insistió Starfire, quien, pese a su cansancio, parecía aún alojar ánimo de combate—. Tenemos que seguir intentando.

—Sólo está jugando con nosotros —susurré, cansada y adolorida—. No puedo encerrarlo en el libro, tal como lo hice la última vez, porque esa maldición sólo funciona una vez. —Omití mencionar que, aunque pudiera hacerlo, sería completamente incapaz de ello, sin mencionar que lo más probable era que me chupara toda la energía hasta matarme.

—Debemos retirarnos. —Pese a que era la única opción válida, escuchar esas palabras de boca de Robin era constatar nuestra derrota. El líder muy pocas veces nos incitaba a retroceder y lo más irónico es que una de aquellas pocas ocasiones había sido debido a la rubia que ahora estaba a mi lado—. Es inútil quedarse y pelar cuando es evidente que nos supera. Tenemos que volver a la Torre y prepararnos mejor. Sólo luego de eso podremos volver a ofrecerle pelea.

—¿Se retiran? ¿Huyen como cobardes? —La voz de Malchior terminó por sepultar mi sombrío estado de ánimo—. Esperaba un desafío, una batalla histórica. ¡Los legendarios héroes, los Jóvenes Titanes, escapando de mí como cucarachas! Me mentiste, Raven, dijiste que eran guerreros de valía, que eran oponentes a mi altura, que eran dignos de mí. ¿Recuerdas todas aquellas veces en que hablábamos sobre ellos, la semana que pasamos sólo compartiendo recuerdos y confidencias? Decías que tus amiguitos eran grandes luchadores, aunque muchas veces también reímos a su costa. ¿Lo recuerdas, mi dulce Raven?

Las palabras se me atascaron en la garganta, atropellándose entre sí. La ira me invadió, pero acompañada de una gran cuota de angustia. ¿Qué sentido tenía responderle? ¿Cuál era el punto de contestar las venenosas palabras de Malchior? Pese a que la respuesta a aquellas preguntas era evidente, me dejé llevar por la escuálida rabia que me embargaba, al menos aliviada de que debido a mi cansancio corporal esta no sería utilizada por mi demonio interno.

—No tienes ni la menos idea de lo que hablas, Malchior —murmuré, segura de que los sentidos agudos del dragón captarían mis palabras, pese a que habían sido pronunciadas en un tono bastante bajo—. Y no vuelvas a llamarme así en tu vida.

—La ira de una doncella herida, qué encantador —se burló la bestia—. Lástima que tu fortaleza y sensatez no igualen tu belleza, Raven, porque esto ha resultado verdaderamente decepcionante.

—Estamos perdiendo el tiempo —dijo Robin con voz imperiosa—. Debemos volver a la Torre. ¿Raven, crees que…?

—Por supuesto —dije, sin permitirle terminar su oración. Realmente era una completa masoquista. Estaba exhausta, pero mi orgullo y mi culpa no iban a permitir que mis amigos sufrieran más inconvenientes, aún cuando fueran tan banales como el transporte a la Torre.

—Nos vemos en una próxima oportunidad, Titanes. —La risa suave del dragón era más insultante que sus viperinas palabras—. Espero que para entonces hayan mejorado su patético nivel y me ofrezcan una batalla más digna de mí. Y, Raven, te sugiero que vuelvas a ser como solías ser, esta nueva personalidad es demasiado débil, querida. Te sugiero que vuelvas en ti o no serás sólo tú quien sufra las consecuencias.

No respondí. Me limité a cubrir a todos en mi energía y a transportarme a la Torre con la risa cruel de Malchior torturando mis oídos. Aparecimos casi al instante en la sala principal. A excepción de Terra y Robin, todos nos derrumbamos en el sillón, algunos más elegantemente que otros, completamente agotados.

—Viejo, eso fue deprimente —gruñó Chico Bestia, hosco.

—Esa cosa era mucho más dura de lo que habíamos pensado. Menos mal que no llevé a mi bebé, ese bruto lo había destrozado a los dos segundos —dijo Cyborg, bastante frustrado.

—La derrota tiene algo positivo, nunca es definitiva —recitó Robin con convicción. Agradecí que no completara la célebre frase de José de Saramago—. Nos levantaremos de esta caída y continuaremos peleando. Nos prepararemos como debimos hacerlo para esta batalla y venceremos. Hemos derrotado a enemigos mucho más fuertes que éste y ciertamente mucho más poderosos y numerosos que nosotros. Podemos con él y contra sus aliados. —Sonrió con aquella seguridad suya que lo caracterizaba—. Somos los Titanes, los derrotaremos. Ahora mismo tomaremos un descanso y comenzaremos a planear la estrategia para la próxima vez que enfrentemos a Malchior.

A esta motivadora arenga —debo admitirlo, cuando Robin quiere, puede ser muy animador—, le siguieron expresiones de júbilo y apoyo de parte de todos los presentes. Me habría encantado sentirme tan optimista como mi líder, pues realmente me sentía física y emocionalmente a punto de colapsar. Sin embargo, no podía permitírmelo. Debía ser tan fuerte como todos ellos. La frase de "No te permito sumergirte. Eres parte de mi nave" era vital. No podía hundirme, era parte de un equipo, era parte del todo. Tenía que resistir. No podía ser tan difícil…

—Vale, viejo, ya capto: descanso, trabajo, pelea, victoria —resumió Chico Bestia con un bostezo, para rápidamente despabilarse y saltar del sofá como impulsado por un resorte, sorprendiéndonos a todos—. ¡Alto ahí! ¡Hay un detalle! No podemos olvidar algo muy importante.

—¿Tenías que intentar causarnos un infarto para recordárnoslo? —ironicé, alzando una ceja y sospechando para donde iba la conversación. No podía ser de otro modo. El cambiante sonrió, se acercó a Terra, rodeó sus hombros con un brazo y nos guiñó el ojo.

—Tenemos una invitada.

Rápidamente las emociones de todos cambiaron como un remolino y debí concentrarme para impedir que llegaran a ser una molestia grave. La emoción, el nerviosismo, la incertidumbre y la curiosidad eran la mayoría de las emociones que surgieron ante las palabras del cambiante, quien no dejaba de sonreír y abrazar a su novia, la cual lucía incómoda y bastante insegura. Fruncí el ceño. Terra no era así: era confiada, directa, dura y siempre habladora. Esta nueva timidez era desconocida y sospechosa, aunque, en cierto modo, bastante entendible dada la situación.

—Escuchen, chicos, no quería causar problemas —dijo Terra, mirando a Robin principalmente—. Sólo participé, porque Chico Bestia me lo pidió. —Era obvio, sólo el verde podría haberla traído a la batalla—. ¡No, no se preocupen, no me dio ningún detalle, sólo que quizás podrían necesitar algo de ayuda! Ya me voy.

—¿Te vas? —Se extrañó Robin—. ¿Cómo? ¿No te quedas?

La chica negó con la cabeza, incómoda. Recordaba que Chico Bestia, meses atrás, me había dicho que la rubia negaba recordarnos y que, a todas luces, no deseaba tener relaciones con nosotros. Al menos era consecuente al respecto, si bien no la veía demasiado segura de su negativa.

—¿Por qué no, amiga? ¿Te hemos hecho algo malo? —preguntó Starfire, preocupada.

—¿Qué? ¡No, Star, para nada! No pienses eso. Es más bien todo lo contrario. —La vista de la geoquinética cayó al suelo. Me comenzaba a molestar esa tan poco característica timidez—. No quiero problemas, de verdad. Sé que aquí no soy bienvenida y…

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —Fue Chico Bestia quien interrumpió a su novia, mirándola con consternación—. ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Claro que te queremos de vuelta al equipo! Terra, te lo he venido diciendo todo este tiempo. ¡Siempre has sido bienvenida aquí!

—Bueno, no siempre —puntualicé, quizás totalmente fuera de lugar. Cuatro pares de ojos me miraron, incrédulos y quizás algo acusadores. Traté de ignorarlas y continué—. La situación no es de las mejores actualmente, pero lo cierto es que no me siento cómoda con una ex titán revoloteando por allí, sin vigilancia alguna.

Cierto, no fue uno de los discursos más amables y gentiles del mundo, pero al menos era sincero. Realmente no me sentiría cómoda con Terra alejada del equipo, ya que, independiente de lo que pudiera o no saber, los movimientos de Slade eran del todo impredecibles y no deseaba ir en una cruzada para salvar a Terra en caso de que el enmascarado decidiera usarla en nuestra contra. Tácitamente, estaba dando algo parecido a una aprobación para Terra, aunque tampoco del todo: sería útil tenerla cerca para vigilarla, pero sólo eso. No iba a confiar en ella.

Así lo entendió Cyborg, quien le sonrió a la aturdida geoquinética.

—¿Lo ves? Estamos de acuerdo con volver a aceptarte en el equipo, pero al final es tu decisión si lo deseas o no. —Hubo una breve pausa, luego de la cual el rostro del moreno se iluminó—: Podría prepararte tu pastel preferido. Sabes que no puedes resistirte…

La rubia se rió suavemente, divertida. La expectación podía casi palparse en al aire.

—Bueno, claro que me encantaría volver, pero… —Evidentemente, fue interrumpida.

—¡Glorioso, amiga! ¡Es una enorme alegría tenerte de vuelta con nosotros! ¡Tengo que realizar el acto del hokunfac en honor de…!

—¡Sí! ¡Al fin! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que al final te terminaría convenciendo! —gritó Chico Bestia, abrazándola fuertemente, causando que su novia sonriera, algo ruborizada.

—Calma, Bestita, la vas a espantar —bromeó Cyborg—. Guarda el amor para después.

Tragué algo de saliva y desvié la mirada de la pareja. Lo que menos deseaba era invocar ridículos recuerdos o hacer comparaciones. Podía percibir el cariño y la afectividad creciendo en Chico Bestia y Terra y me sentí asfixiada, deseando salir de allí lo más rápido posible, pero logré controlarme. _Esto es completamente ridículo. _No iba a ser tan patética como para descomponerme cada vez que veía una demostración de afecto de parte de alguien.

Decidida a disimular mis pérfidas emociones, dirigí la mirada al único miembro del equipo que no había expresado su total devoción por la rubia: Robin. El petirrojo tenía una expresión impasible en su rostro y sus emociones no revelaban gran cosa, pues desprendía sólo curiosidad y algo de recelo. Mi inquisitiva mirada lo hizo mirarme. Supe que ambos estábamos pensando lo mismo, él sonrió.

—Terra, para todos será una gran alegría tenerte de vuelta en el equipo —dijo el líder con su misma sonrisa aún en su rostro—, pero espero que estés consciente de que, tal cual como quedaron las cosas entre nosotros y lo delicada que es la situación actual, no podemos correr riesgos. Necesitamos probar que eres confiable.

Terra adquirió una expresión más seria y asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo sé, Robin, siempre supe que si alguna vez volvía, tendría que dar todas las explicaciones del caso y ser sometida a pruebas de rigor. —No sonaba incómoda, sino tranquila y resignada—. Supongo que ya es tiempo de que vaya enfrentando todas las cosas del pasado.

—Amiga, por favor no te lo vayas a tomar a mal —pidió Stafire con una mirada gentil—. Es sólo un procedimiento para que todos estemos más tranquilos.

—Sí, chica, las cosas últimamente han estado un poco raras y nunca está demás comprobar que estás de nuestro lado. —Cyborg palmeó el hombro de la chica con una expresión de conciliación en su rostro metálico.

—Chicos, no tengo problema, de verdad. —Terra sonrió, con esa sonrisa suya de satisfacción y auto confianza que la caracterizaba—. Es algo que debe hacerse. No me siento mal, de verdad. Al contrario, creo que así me siento más tranquila.

—Entonces está decidido —dijo Robin con calma.

Chico Bestia, entonces, se adelantó un paso y sin abandonar su usual sonrisa de payaso, tomó la mano de su novia con fuerza, a la vez que nos miraba a todos. Volví a tragar saliva, incómoda.

—Quiero dejar claro que yo confío plenamente en ella. —Terra se ruborizó a su lado y colocó una expresión enternecida que espero jamás se hubiera dibujado en mi cara—. Sé que está con nosotros.

Esto ya se había alargado demasiado, sin duda. Estos preámbulos y constantes diálogos me estaban agotando. No tenía tiempo para perderlo de ese modo. Era hora de cesar la plática inútil y comenzar a actuar. Mientras gastábamos nuestra saliva en Terra, nuestros enemigos se hacían cada vez más poderosos. Malchior se fortalecía, Jason perfeccionaba su actuar, Slade afinaba sus planes. Perder el tiempo era permitirles ser más fuertes mientras nosotros permanecíamos débiles. Era permitirles ganar.

Al parecer, Robin pensaba algo similar, ya que adquirió esa expresión seria y concentrada que siempre aparecía en su rostro cuando tomaba decisiones o planificaba estrategias de ataque. Suspiré. Estaba casi ciento por ciento segura del plan de mi líder y estaba tratando de encontrar la voluntad necesaria para habituarme a la idea o, siquiera, de mentalizarme para lo que vendría. Creía tener la fuerza necesaria, pero mi cuerpo protestaba con sólo pensar en más esfuerzo. Suspiré.

—No podemos basarnos solamente en tu palabra Terra, pese a que no creo que estés mintiendo, tal como sabes. —Robin miró a Terra, quien volvió a asentir con la cabeza—. La única forma de garantizar nuestra tranquilidad y la tuya es que Raven acceda a tu mente.

Maldito fueran él y sus deducciones lógicas. Nuevamente las miradas volaron hacia mí. No miré a nadie en particular y simplemente me mantuve inexpresiva, ocultando la impaciencia que me dominaba. ¡Estábamos perdiendo el tiempo!

—¿Crees que puedas hacerlo? —inquirió el líder. Genial, al menos se dignó a preguntarme.

Asentí con la cabeza y él sonrió, complacido. Me sentí aliviada al percibir que Terra no parecía nerviosa al respecto, sino simplemente algo sorprendida. No era para menos. Cyborg y Chico Bestia miraban a Robin como si hubiera descubierto la cura al cáncer. La única que no parecía convencida con la idea era Starfire.

—Pero, amiga, estás agotada y lastimada —replicó Starfire, con un semblante preocupado—. Tal vez debas descansar primero.

—La chica tiene un punto, Raven —dijo Cyborg, escrutándome con su semblante sobreprotector e inquisitivo.

—Si hay inconvenientes, puedo volver en otro momento. No quiero causar problemas —repitió Terra, como si ése fuera su nuevo mantra. Entorné mis ojos, nuevamente en guardia. No veía malicia en su expresión ni dobles intenciones en sus palabras, pero tal como había expresado anteriormente, no me acomodaba dejar a Terra en libertad de movimientos. Ni aunque estuviera de nuestro lado, porque podría ser presa fácil. Decidí intervenir antes de que tomaran una mala decisión.

—No hay ningún problema —dije con algo de severidad—. Puedo hacerlo, no es un proceso realmente difícil, ya que ella me permitiría el acceso a su mente, no trataría de invadirla contra su voluntad. Siendo así, es mucho más sencillo. —Omití el agregar que, pese a ello, no era coser y cantar—. Sin embargo, eso sí, necesitaré estar a solas con ella. Necesito tranquilidad y con todos presentes, sus emociones me distraerían, retrasando el proceso.

—Nos retiraremos, entonces, para que puedas iniciar cuanto antes —anunció Robin, comprendiendo y haciendo un gesto para que los demás lo siguieran.

—Nos vemos en la sala de control —dijo Cyborg con una sonrisa—. Cuando acaben, vayan para allá.

—De acuerdo —respondió Terra.

Los Titanes se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia las puertas principales. Starfire nos dedicó a Terra y a mí sendas sonrisas de esperanza y deseé tener un cuarto de su optimismo. Seguro que sería muy útil en las circunstancias actuales. El único que se rezagó fue Chico Bestia, quien permaneció un buen rato junto a su novia, susurrándole cosas rápidamente. Terra se ruborizó y empezó a emanar nerviosismo, a la vez que me miraba de forma peculiar.

—No te preocupes, Chico Bestia, no voy a degollar a tu novia sádicamente y a pintar con su sangre las paredes —ironicé. Eso definitivamente no era la definición que la gente tenía de un comentario "tranquilizador", pero el cambiante sólo lanzó una breve carcajada. Terra frunció el ceño, aún ruborizada, algo inquieta por mi expresión.

—No me estaba advirtiendo sobre ti, sólo trataba de que me lo tomara todo con calma —dijo la rubia, dando a entender que yo había revertido todo el efecto.

—Ya veo.

Chico Bestia se volteó hacia mí y se acercó. ¿Ese muchacho nunca dejaba de sonreír? Su habitual mueca de bufón estaba allí en su rostro y me la dirigía a mí, con los ojos chispeantes y su corazón emanando dolorosas oleadas de amor y afecto hacia su novia. Lo contemplé, impasible.

—Jamás le advertiría sobre ti a Terra, al menos no en serio —dijo él, riéndose suavemente—. Confío en ambas con mi vida y sé que todo saldrá bien. Sé que jamás le harías nada a ella. Confío en ti, Rae—repitió.

No supe qué responder. No podía comprenderlo. ¿Aún confiaba en mí? Era un concepto demasiado afectivo como para querer asimilarlo en aquellos instantes, pero sentí una férrea gratitud por el cambiante, que sólo logré expresar suavizando mi mirada. Sabía que no era suficiente, pero no me sentí capaz de nada más. Él apoyó una mano en mi hombro, jamás dejando de sonreír, para luego abandonar la sala, no sin antes —obvio— dirigirle un saludo a Terra.

Suspiré y rápidamente me coloqué en la posición de loto. Quería acelerar lo más posible el proceso, para luego tener tiempo para estar sola. Había mucho en lo que tenía que pensar y mucho más era lo que tenía que hacer. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y traté de regular mi respiración.

—¿Raven? Lamento interrumpirte, pero creo que esta será una de las pocas oportunidades que tendremos para conversar tranquilamente —susurró Terra, algo vacilantemente, pero a la vez con una firme intención de entablar conversación—. Quisiera que supieras que esto va en serio. Quiero decir, realmente me arrepiento por todo y quiero…

—Ahórrate el discurso, Terra —la atajé, quizás con excesiva brusquedad—. Las cosas fueron como fueron y no hay vuelta que darle. No deseo escuchar tu remordimiento ni tus disculpas, sólo hago esto por mis amigos.

—Raven, ¿cuál es tu problema? —inquirió Terra, entre dolida e indignada—. Estoy tratando de ser amable y soy muy consciente de lo que hice. Por eso es que estoy aquí, enfrentándome a todos ustedes. Sí, sé que me escondí por mucho tiempo, pero creo que puedes ver por qué. No quiero problemas.

—Si no deseas problemas, yo no te los daré —respondí con severidad—, pero tampoco voy a simular que todo está bien entre nosotras. Eso sería hipócrita de mi parte y también de la tuya. Te respeto como un ex miembro de este equipo y quizás futuro miembro, pero nada más. No sé qué esperabas, Terra, pero confío en que no tuvieras más expectativas al respecto.

—Pues la verdad, sí las tenía o algo así —suspiró la rubia, bastante decepcionada—. Como te dije la primera vez, si voy a ser parte de este equipo es esencial que nos llevemos bien.

—Ojalá que no acabe como la primera vez, ¿verdad? —dije con marcada ironía. Eso parecía enfurecer a Terra, que apretó los puños con ira y me fulminó con su mirada, de la cual creí apreciar ciertos destellos amarillos.

—¡Está bien! Sé que me merezco esto, pero trato de arreglar las cosas ¿sabes? Trato de hacer las cosas bien esta vez, pero pareces dispuesta a hacérmelo imposible. Insisto, sé que esto es lo menos que podría esperar luego de todo lo que pasó, todo lo que dije, pero de verdad que intento que las cosas sean diferentes.

Percibí la sinceridad de sus palabras, pero el recuerdo que invocaban era demasiado desagradable como para asimilarlo. Recordaba las palabras de Terra cuando combatimos, cuando recién nos enfrentábamos a su traición. Me acompañaron durante mucho tiempo y seguirían haciéndolo, si bien sólo ahora, debido a los acontecimientos recientes, volvía a sentir el dolor y la rabia que me habían provocado.

—Si realmente deseas que todo sea diferente, deberás saber que hablando no se consigue —murmuré sombríamente—. Si realmente has cambiado, no lo digas, pruébalo. Las acciones serán tu mejor garantía de aquí en adelante. Pero no trates de rearmar lo que destruiste con tus palabras, porque no lo lograrás.

Ella asintió con la cabeza con mayor madurez de la que habría esperado de ella. Quizás realmente había cambiado. Quizás debía darle más crédito del que le estaba dando. Negué con la cabeza, eso se vería luego de que inspeccionara su mente. Sólo allí las cosas estarían algo más claras, mas, por ahora, todo seguía exactamente igual. La ex traidora volvía a la Torre y era mi trabajo, mi deber, sospechar de ella. En especial ahora, que todo estaba patas arriba por mis errores, por mi falta de instinto. _O por mi exceso de instinto… _Alejé con ferocidad esos vergonzosos pensamientos y me esforcé en concentrarme.

Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio, en los cuales Terra se mantuvo tranquila, sin intentar volver a entablar conversación alguna. ¿Había sido demasiado dura con la geoquinética? No, había estado bien. No podía ofrecerle más gentileza mientras no supiera si querría apuñalarnos por la espalda cuando volteáramos. En todo caso, reflexioné, aunque comprobara que no seguía siendo una asesina, de mí no obtendría más que cortesía y una relación profesional, al menos hasta nuevo aviso. Hasta que me librara del problema de Jason como mínimo.

Cuando acabé mi sesión de meditación —en la cual también logré atenuar algo del dolor que me martirizaba el costado—, abrí los ojos, encontrando a una Terra mirando con nostalgia todo el salón desde el sillón. De inmediato, ella notó mi mirada fija en ella y clavó sus ojos en los míos.

—¿Ya estás lista?

Asentí con la cabeza, secamente. Terra inhaló y exhaló un par de veces, seguramente realizando alguna especie de preparación. Alcé una ceja, ligeramente divertida y comparando ese comportamiento con las tontas ocurrencias de Chico Bestia.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, incómoda—. Creí que eso estaría bien.

No respondí.

—Hay algo que debes saber antes de proceder —murmuré con seriedad—. Cuando acceda a tu mente, accederé no sólo a tus pensamientos, sino también a tus recuerdos. A todos ellos. Me remitiré a los más recientes, evidentemente, porque no tiene caso indagar más atrás para lo que necesitamos. Pero del espectro en el cual investigaré, no habrá nada que yo no vea, por lo tanto, si hay algo demasiado íntimo o que no desees que yo vea, dímelo ahora.

Terra parpadeó, sorprendida y tardó algunos segundos en responder.

—No tengo nada que ocultar —dijo ella con sencillez, entornando los ojos como si tratara de recordar algún episodio que quisiera que yo no viese—. No, puedes ver lo que quieras. Por supuesto que de todas maneras va a ser extraño, pero puedo manejarlo.

Asentí con la cabeza, adusta. Terra me miró con curiosidad y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—En todo caso, Raven, aprecio que te preocuparas por eso. Fue muy amable de tu parte.

—Exijo que respeten mi privacidad. Sería hipócrita si no hiciera todo lo posible por respetar la ajena —musité con rigidez—. No lo tomes como algo personal.

—Claro que no —dijo Terra con algo más de acidez—, sé que no lo haces por mí.

—Me alegra que eso quede claro desde un principio. —Vi que el rostro de Terra se tornaba más duro y entristecido y sentí rabia por la culpa que sentí—: Escucha, Terra, en estos momentos no eres más que una chica muy conflictiva de nuestro pasado que ha vuelto para redimirse. En pocos minutos, veremos si mereces llamarte mi compañera de equipo. Sin embargo, también debo aclararte que eso es todo cuanto tengo para ofrecerte. Si estás de acuerdo con ese arreglo, no tendremos problemas.

—Lo entiendo y no tengo problemas —dijo Terra con calma—. Al menos hay una posibilidad. —Sonrió tímidamente—. Ya verás que todo se arreglará. Reconstruiré todo lo perdido.

No respondí. No tenía caso hacerlo, ya todo había sido dicho y no tenía la intención de gastarme en palabras. Le pedí a Terra que se apoyara en el sillón y se relajara lo más posible. Que tratara de mantener la mente en blanco para no forzar mi recorrido por su mente. Si tenía algo en su mente, inevitablemente vería eso primero y quizás el recorrido se vería resentido. Ella asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Yo me tomé unos segundos para asegurarme de que todo estaría en orden, pronuncié mi usual mantra y comencé.

El momento en que mi alma abandonaba mi cuerpo era siempre agradable, pues todas las sensaciones corporales y mentales quedaban relegadas y eran reemplazadas por una increíble paz. Los recuerdos, las emociones, el cansancio, todo eso desaparecía. Debí luchar contra la tentación de permanecer allí más tiempo y me sumergí en aquel espacio desconocido que era Terra.

Inmediatamente comencé a sentir cosas. Al estar en una mente ajena, siempre las emociones que sentía y las percepciones que experimentaba eran muy intensas. No obstante, me concentré al máximo e intenté moverme rápido.

La mente de Terra era muy diferente a la de Robin, era mucho más luminosa y cálida. Predominaba el amarillo y el marrón en las tonalidades —por más que la percepción fuera algo más bien abstracto— y podía percibir un fuerte dinamismo y mucha claridad. Podía sentir una suerte de frescura de la cual el petirrojo carecía, mas, por otro lado, había cosas que no alcanzaba a investigar, pues pasaban a demasiada velocidad. Era una mente muy voluble e hiperactiva, debía tener especial cuidado.

Me moví velozmente en busca de cualquier indicio sospechoso. Comencé por sus primeros recuerdos luego de haber sido despetrificada, su decisión de no contactarnos, el miedo, las dudas, el sentirse indigna de nosotros y de sus poderes, el primer encuentro con Chico Bestia.

Cada pequeño retazo mental estaba cargado de sensaciones y sentimientos diferentes y debí dominarme muy bien para poder avanzar de forma adecuada. Sentir todo lo que había sentido Terra era una experiencia muy extraña y, en ocasiones, abrumadora, ya que la chica era muy intensa para sentir, a diferencia de Robin, quien era más bien taciturno y controlador de sus propias sensaciones.

Sentí algo de asombro al continuar. La Terra colegiala parecía segura y muy firme respecto a su decisión de no involucrarse con los Titanes y ser simplemente una adolescente normal. Así se lo había dejado en claro a Chico Bestia. ¿Cómo era que ahora había cambiado de opinión? Era cierto que la rubia había dudado cuando nuestro líder le preguntó, pero acabó por decidirse a favor. ¿Cómo era posible, considerando todos los sentimientos encontrados que había experimentado antes al respecto? ¿Cómo era que ahora insistía tanto en que la aceptaran de nuevo en el equipo? No podía dejar de considerarlo sospechoso.

—_La gente cambia continuamente, Raven _—oí la voz de Terra que me decía.

—_Eres una persona muy cambiante, Terra _—susurré con algo de irritación, antes de decirle que no intentara contactarme, ya que eso distraía mi atención.

Ella se rió, aunque pude percibir algunas cuotas de vergüenza y nerviosismo. Me obedeció y no volvió a intentar contactarme mientras duró el proceso. Proseguí rápidamente, deseosa de acabar pronto con aquello, sumergiéndome en nuevas emociones, deseos, intenciones y sueños. Me sentía como una indeseable intrusa, un parásito mental que debía ser francamente una molestia para Terra. Por esa razón, traté de ser lo más discreta y veloz posible, intentando no detenerme demasiado tiempo en ningún lugar, sólo el tiempo necesario para echar una ojeada y comprobar que todo estuviera en orden. Las escenas entre ella y Chico Bestia eran las más duras de revisar, ya que estaban repletas de una cascada de emociones que podía reconocer con amarga facilidad: amor, nerviosismo, deseo, atracción, cariño, confianza.

Sabía que todas esas memorias serían un tormento cuando regresara a mi cuerpo. Procuré ignorar esas implicaciones y terminar cuanto antes con todo aquello. Hurgué en cada rincón de su mente e hice una última inspección para comprobar que no se me hubiera escapado nada. No obstante, no podía asegurar que hubiera revisado absolutamente todo, ya que como todo proceso humano esto era imperfecto. Sin mencionar que cada segundo nuevas decisiones, nuevos recuerdos e intenciones surgían y se creaban. Sólo podía garantizar un poco su fiabilidad.

Salí de la mente de Terra, disfrutando esos segundos de absoluta paz como un ser etéreo e incorpóreo, para luego volver a mí. Al regresar a mi cuerpo, lo primero que sentí fue una gran fatiga corporal y emocional. Eso se debía al contraste que había entre la mente enérgica y clara de Terra y la mía. A su vez, sentía en m interior residuos de las emociones vividas por Terra, lo que no dejada de ser bastante duro. Una vez que me hube acostumbrado a mis propios parámetros, abrí los ojos y toqué suelo con mis pies suavemente.

La geoquinética me miraba con disimulada preocupación, la que rápidamente trocó en curiosidad.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió, ansiosa al ver que yo no diría palabra. No percibí miedo en ello, debía admitir.

Suspiré.

—No encontré nada que pudiera significar que eres una amenaza para nosotros —mascullé con serenidad—. No parece que albergues malas intenciones hacia nosotros, pero por supuesto puedo equivocarme.

—¿Eso significa que ahora confías en mí? —soltó Terra torpemente y vi como se arrepentía nada más acabar.

Mi rostro se endureció casi por instinto y fulminé a la rubia con mis ojos. Sentí que la temperatura de mi cuerpo descendía un par de grados.

—Eso significa que puedes quedarte, no que confíe en ti o que vayas a ser mi amiga. Creí que ya lo habías entendido.

—¿Qué más quieres, Raven? —dijo ella, enojada—. ¡Revisaste mi mente! ¡Leíste mis emociones! ¿Qué más tengo que hacer?

—Tal vez haga falta que no te esfuerces tanto por conseguir la confianza de todos. Puedes ver que es totalmente contraproducente.

Ella me sostuvo la mirada con fiereza, enfadada y frustrada con mis palabras. Yo me limité a voltear y comenzar a caminar hacia la sala de control, donde mis amigos nos esperaban, seguramente ansiosos de saber los resultados. Imaginé su alegría y satisfacción cuando supieran que Terra no era una potencial asesina en serie —al menos que yo pudiera decir— y decidí que sólo por eso ya la presencia de Terra valía toda la molestia que significaba para mí.

La rubia caminaba a mi lado en silencio, metida en sus propios pensamientos. Quizás pensara en lo que le había dicho sobre la confianza. Agradecí su silencio: tenía un dolor de cabeza martilleante cada sonido me retumbaba.

—¿Y de qué va todo esto? —preguntó la rubia de improviso. Resoplé, no debí cantar victoria tan rápido.

—Especifica —murmuré.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Qué era ese dragón? Chico Bestia no me contó así nada y creo que tendría que saberlo. Por como todos te miraban, deduje que tenía que ver contigo.

_Ja, te salió competencia, Chico Maravilla_, pensé, refunfuñando ante la perspicacia de Terra. Me detuve a la mitad del pasillo, Terra me imitó y quedamos ambas frente a frente. La chica era insistente, esta era la Terra que yo conocía.

—Esa información no es de tu incumbencia.

La geoquinética se cruzó de brazos.

—Claro que es de mi incumbencia. Tarde o temprano tendré que saberlo.

—Creo que olvidas tu posición, Terra. Aún no eres parte de este equipo —susurré con los ojos entornados.

—¡Pero lo seré, Raven! —terció ella gesticulando con los brazos—. Sé que no me consideras tu amiga, pero no puedo ser miembro del equipo y no saber a qué nos enfrentamos.

La chica tenía un punto y yo lo sabía, pero no iba a contarle a una ex traidora algo tan privado —aunque fuera del interés del equipo además— como el asunto de Jason o de Malchior. Simplemente no podía. Era demasiado duro.

—Eso lo dejo en manos de mis amigos. Si ellos creen que eres lo suficiente digna de confianza como para estar al corriente de los detalles, ellos verán. Pero de mí no esperes nada, ¿está claro? —Terra sólo me sostuvo la mirada con seriedad. Reanudé la caminata a la vez que agregaba—: Odio la lástima, por cierto. Tenlo presente.

Ella suspiró y me siguió. En un par de minutos estuvimos frente a la sala de control. Podía sentir las emociones irradiando de mis compañeros y un extraño e inútil nerviosismo se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Iba a entrar, cuando sentí la mano de Terra en mi hombro. Me volteé, extrañada, mirándola con severidad.

—Antes de que entremos, quisiera darte las gracias. —Alcé una ceja, mordaz—. Sabía que ibas a reaccionar de esta forma, pese a que tenía ilusiones de que fuera diferente. Así es como debía ser. Pero de todas maneras te agradezco que me estés dando una oportunidad, aunque sea a regañadientes, de reintegrarme nuevamente al equipo.

Su sinceridad fluía en sus palabras y su excesiva emotividad casi me encolerizó. Sin embargo, traté de controlarme y de pensar en su posición. La chica realmente parecía no poder expresar cuánto sentía haber hecho todo lo que hizo y, por más que para mí eso no fuera ni cerca de lo suficiente, terminé por suspirar.

—Simplemente no la desperdicias, Terra. Esta es la última que te daremos: aprovéchala —dije antes de voltear y entrar en la sala de control. Apostaría a que sonreía. Entramos, los Titanes se encontraban sentados en torno a la figura principal de Robin, quien estaba monitoreando unas pantallas. Se levantaron de inmediato y me miraron, expectantes, sin pronunciar palabra.

—Está limpia —murmuré, mirando directamente a mi líder.

Los gritos de alegría, felicitaciones y promesas de diversas formas de celebración fueron todo lo que pude oír en los segundos siguientes. Cuando pude volver a hacerme oír, anuncié que me retiraba y que confiaba en que se tomaría una decisión con madurez.

—¿No te quedas? —se extrañó Robin. Negué con la cabeza.

—Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y, más que todo, necesito meditar —susurré. Era más o menos la verdad. Moría por un descanso. Mi líder asintió con la cabeza y me retiré. Necesitaba estar sola y agradecí las miradas comprensivas que adornaron los rostros de mis amigos. La puerta se cerró tras de mí y solté un suspiro al verme por mi cuenta. Había muchos pensamientos en mi cabeza —varios sobre Terra y su retorno—, pero traté de ignorarlos y concentrarme en lo que debía hacer. Dirigí mis pasos hacia mi habitación, cuando escuché la puerta de la sala de control abrirse.

—Raven, espera —llamó Robin, alcanzándome. Lo miré inquisitiva—. Quisiera saber si todo está en orden.

Miré a mi líder con una suerte de ironía y suspiré.

—Sólo estoy cansada, Robin —musité con tranquilidad—. Creía que ya lo había dicho.

—No puedes culpar a un hombre por asegurarse —dijo él, sonriendo—. Sé que este asunto de Terra no te acomoda completamente y me gustaría saber tu opinión respecto si deberíamos aceptarla nuevamente como titán.

—Sabes muy bien cuál es mi posición. No me acomoda, tal como dijiste, pero si ustedes creen que es lo correcto, no me opondré. No la voy a aceptar nuevamente, al menos no por un tiempo, pero confío en que tomarán la decisión correcta. Mi voto es por la cautela.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—No esperaba menos de ti —comentó—. Tendré tu opinión en mente, no te preocupes. Sin embargo, hay otra cosa que quisiera hablar contigo.

Asentí. Era obvio que el petirrojo tenía algo más que decir, ya que sus emociones lo estaban convirtiendo en casi un libro abierto. Se le notaba muy serio y concentrado, aunque también algo nervioso y muy suave en su trato.

—Es muy probable que aceptemos a Terra en el equipo —comenzó. Me limité a escucharlo con atención—. Y siendo así tendremos que ponerla al tanto de todo lo que sucede. Y sé que esto también es difícil para ti. Me gustaría saber qué piensas al respecto. No puedo mantener a un miembro del equipo desinformado, pero tampoco quiero pasar por encima de tus consideraciones.

—Tal como le dije a Terra, los dejo en sus manos. Si creen que es de confianza, no hay problema en contarle todo lo que ha sucedido, incluido los detalles. Quizás vea con más claridad, ya que no ha estado involucrada en todo lo ocurrido. —La expresión asombrada de Robin era algo molesta—. Sólo… sólo sean discretos, ¿de acuerdo? —Acabé rehuyendo su mirada.

Él de inmediato se acercó a mí y me puso una de sus enguantadas manos en mi hombro.

—Por supuesto —aseguró con gravedad—. Me aseguraré personalmente de que todo lo que se diga sea apropiado. Lo último que queremos es hacer esto más duro para ti.

Asentí con la cabeza, mirándolo inexpresivamente, pero se lo agradecía y él lo sabía. Resistiéndome a permitir que la melancolía se apoderara de mí, hice ademán de voltearme y continuar mi camino, pero nuevamente la voz de mi líder me detuvo.

—Sé que te lo han dicho hasta la saciedad, Raven, pero no vayas a olvidar que te apoyamos. Y que enfrentaremos juntos a estas nuevas amenazas. Recuerda que nunca ha habido un villano al cual no hayamos podido derrotar.

Una sonrisa mordaz se insinuó en mi boca al recordar la última vez que él había dicho algo parecido. Fue durante la víspera del Fin del Mundo. Lo miré, intentando transmitir mi gratitud a través de mis ojos, para finalmente alejarme.

—Tengo que ir a meditar —anuncié y él simplemente sonrió. Comencé a caminar a un tiempo que escuchaba la puerta de la sala de control cerrarse nuevamente. Confiaba en Robin y en mis amigos. Sabía que no me fallarían. Deseosa ya de descansar, meditar y terminar de curar mis heridas, apreté el paso hacia mi habitación, luchando por no pensar en una rubia arrepentida, un encantador mago albino milenario o un atractivo muchacho de ojos verdes y sonrisa orgullosa, que deseaba odiar con toda mi alma, pero a cuyo nombre mi corazón aún insistía en latir como si no hubiera un mañana.

* * *

Volver a la Torre se sentía como volver a la Tierra prometida. Lo sabía, estaba exagerando, pero realmente la sensación de seguridad y alivio eran demasiado grandes y demasiados gratas como para describirlas de otra manera. Muchas veces había fantaseado con este momento, pero, Terra, Terra, siempre terminabas pensando en las recriminaciones, en las dudas, en todas las cosas que tendrías que explicar y para lo cual aún no te sentías lista. Cierto, nunca había sido una chica demasiado segura de mí misma, pese a que mi apariencia y actitud podrían engañar, pero ahora que había enfrentado aquel miedo y aquella instancia, me sentía liberada. Sentía que por fin empezaba a remediar todo lo que había hecho.

La conversación con los Titanes no fue tan tensa o tan presionante como había supuesto, aunque quizás se debiera a que mi principal inquisidora no se hallaba presente. Mis sentimientos hacia ella eran bastante inciertos, ya que por una parte sabía que su actitud hacia mí no sería la mejor, pero por otra sentía que me trataba injustamente. Como siempre, Raven había sido amarga y cortante, pero había cosas que no había supuesto. Claro, yo no sabía todo lo que había vivido, pero sospechaba que no debía ser algo demasiado bueno, ya que su modo de actuar tenía tintes diferentes a los usuales. La mirada huidiza, la actitud ultra defensiva, la voz quebrada y el semblante inconfundible de alguien que desea desesperadamente encontrar la solución a algo. Yo, en el momento en que llegué, no podía saber cuán grave era ese algo.

En cualquier caso, eso fue el segundo asunto que traté con los Titanes. El primero, no podía ser de otro modo, se basaba simplemente en las explicaciones. Las explicaciones que nunca di y que ahora debía revelar. ¿Por qué había traicionado a los Titanes? ¿Cómo fue que me alié a Slade? ¿Qué me hizo convertirme en lo que había sido? Y, por supuesto, cómo fue que cambié de opinión, aunque fuera a último momento. Había ensayado miles de formas de responder a esas preguntas, pero cuando vi la mirada, aunque seria, comprensiva de Robin, todas aquellas palabras memorizadas se desvanecieron de mi mente. Fui sincera y dije lo que sentía. Me había aliado a Slade, porque creía que los Titanes me habían traicionado. Sólo ahora me enteraba de que aquella traición nunca fue tal y no pude evitar sentirme horrible por ello. Slade me ofreció ayuda, comprensión, apoyo, confianza, me brindó todo lo que pedía. No sólo me enseñó a controlar mis inestables poderes, sino que me enseñó a confiar en mí misma, a tenerme respeto y cariño. Me dio un soporte con el cual vivir. Para mí, en aquellos momentos de tanta incertidumbre y miedo, fue como si por fin Dios escuchara mis súplicas.

Por mi mente siempre pasó la idea de que el enmascarado no era de muy buenas hierbas, pero me convencía de que yo no podía juzgarlo sin conocerlo. Los Titanes me habían traicionado, quizás también se equivocaran en relación a Slade. Pero, Terra, Terra, ¿realmente pensabas todas esas cosas o simplemente consolabas tu conciencia con las mismas mentiras que él te brindaba? Nunca lo sabría, en realidad. Él alimentó mi odio hacia los Titanes, sazonado con el dolor de muchas traiciones pasadas, muchas burlas, muchas caídas. Ellos me veían como una amenaza y no dudarían en atacarme cuando tuvieran la oportunidad. Sí, fueron días de sueños crueles y oscuras palabras susurradas como veneno puro.

Lo demás ya todos lo sabían. Los traicioné, intenté matarlos y sólo al final, cuando las dudas me devoraron viva, abrí los ojos. Cuando era demasiado tarde, cuando ya de nada valía darse cuenta. Sin embargo, hice lo que creí era correcto. Un primer —y último, aunque eso no lo sabía— acto correcto. No tenía justificación. Nada de lo que había hecho tenía justificación y debían odiarme por todo. El odio era la ley, era la lógica. Nadie podría justificar todas las atrocidades que hice. ¡Intenté asesinar a cinco personas, a cinco amigos, a cinco vidas! Y sólo sentí satisfacción al hacerlo. No tenía perdón.

Pero me lo dieron y creo que ese fue mi castigo. Como alguna vez escuché decir, Jesús tenía razón: si quieres que los malos sufran, sé bueno. El perdón, la comprensión, el compañerismo incondicional fueron mi peor tortura. Pensar en todo lo que había hecho, en todo lo que dije, en todas las heridas que abrí y ver que aún así me consideraban algo más que escoria fue un dolor muy grande, un dolor redentor. Por eso, cuando me despetrifiqué sin explicación alguna, sabía que no podría enfrentar a los Titanes. Porque, Terra, Terra, no serías capaz de mirarlos a los ojos y ver en ellos a los chicos que apuñalaste por la espalda sin ninguna compasión. Me sentía cobarde, indigna, impura y el terror fue mi compañero durante aquellos primeros días. Vivía con el miedo de encontrarlos, de tener que explicar, de tener que recordar.

Pero no sucedió, porque los Titanes no se hallaban en la ciudad cuando me vi libre. Una familia de acogida me recibió en su hogar y durante un tiempo viví escondida en su casa. Pasaron algunas semanas y decidí salir de mi propio capullo. Me inscribí en una secundaria y traté de pasar lo más desapercibida posible. Obvio que no lo logré. Todos los ciudadanos habían visto como la maníaca rubia con el horrible traje había atacado y derrotado a sus héroes y mi apariencia me delataba. Sin embargo, la familia que me acogió convenció a todos que yo no era la tal sádica mencionada, pese a las reticencias de todos, y traté de llevar esa mentira a la realidad. Estudié, hice amigos. Pero la incertidumbre siempre estaba allí. Hasta que apareció Chico Bestia y el resto… simplemente era historia.

Los Titanes escucharon atentamente, sin interrumpirme, dejando que me expresara y explayara cuanto quisiera. En ocasiones, Chico Bestia apretaba mi mano con fuerza para transmitirme todo su apoyo y le agradecía en el alma su incondicional confianza en mí. Ese chico era increíble. Era el único que se mantuvo fiel a mí, pese a que no podía culpar a ninguno de perder su fe. Yo también la había perdido.

Robin asintió con la cabeza cuando terminó y dijo que se alegraba de haber podido tener la oportunidad de escucharme. Se le veía conforme. También expresó que sentía mucho haber esperado tanto tiempo por esto, ya que eso habría solucionado y hecho las vidas más fáciles a todos. Estuve de acuerdo. Me alivió profundamente su sonrisa gentil y su expresión satisfecha, ya que sabía que no era fácil convencer.

—Siempre es bueno conocer la versión contraria de los hechos —opinó el petirrojo—, pero también debes tener en cuenta que si la decisión que tomamos es favorable, estarás bajo vigilancia durante un tiempo. No quiero presionarte ni hacerte las cosas más incómodas de lo que ya lo son, pero es una medida necesaria debido a la situación.

Lo comprendía. No tenía problemas. Y así fue como fui nuevamente aceptada en el equipo. Chico Bestia me plantó un beso de lleno en la boca cuando Robin terminó de decir las palabras y sentí que el rojo inundaba hasta mi alma. Cyborg carraspeó con elocuencia, mientras una mirada maliciosa adornaba su rostro. Starfire saltó de alegría y me abrazó con la fuerza de tres elefantes, tal como ella siempre hacía. Robin me estrechó la mano con fuerza y en ese gesto sentía que terminaba un capítulo muy oscuro en mi vida. Y, Terra, Terra, los sentimientos que sentiste fueron demasiado intensos y debiste usar tu cabello para ocultar tus ojos que se habían llenado de lágrimas.

Inmediatamente el trabajo tocó a mi puerta. Era hora de saber qué estaba pasando en la vida de los Titanes, de ser informada de lo sucedido. En esta ocasión, la tensión fue un poco más palpable y frecuentemente veía cómo Cyborg fulminaba al líder con la mirada, quizás en una tácita advertencia para que fuera discreto. Algo muy raro sucedía. Y en efecto así era.

Todo giraba en torno a Raven y a un tal Red X, que antes de aquella conversación en mi vida había oído nombrar. Era una historia muy larga, con un Robin convirtiéndose en criminal para atrapar a Slade y un robo del traje a manos de un misterioso desconocido, pero lo más extraño definitivamente no era eso. No entendí muy bien, en medio de las miradas elocuentes, los silencios forzosos y las muecas de incertidumbre, pero lo que logré sacar en limpio era que Raven —¡Raven!— había mantenido una especie de relación con este particular criminal. ¿Cómo en el nombre del Cielo había ocurrido algo así? Nadie lo sabía. En mi Universo mental, no podía ver a Raven involucrada amorosamente con nadie, no porque ella no tuviera la oportunidad, sino porque siempre me había parecido que la chica era demasiado independiente, demasiado _ella_ como para caer en algo así, tentación de inferiores. Pero así había sido, pese a que el galán en cuestión era un ladrón prófugo. No podía juzgarla. ¿Cómo podrías, Terra, Terra, siendo que tú misma habías sido y eras el amor de un héroe, pese a haber sido una de las peores villanas de la ciudad?

Como fuera, el asunto era que había sucedido y había convencido a todos los Titanes de que era un buen partido y un chico bueno. Él había dejado su pasado criminal por ella o eso hizo creer. Pero todo había sido una mentira. Él sólo había estado actuando todo aquel tiempo y cuando ya obtuvo la confianza e incluso el amor de una de las más difíciles Titanes, dio el golpe. Les traicionó a todos y dejó a una Raven en un estado casi catatónico. No me sentí cómoda escuchándolo. Me era demasiado familiar: la doble cara, la confianza ganada poco a poco, la traición. Y, por supuesto, Slade detrás de todo, manejando los hilos de su nuevo títere. ¿Era el tal X demasiado arrogante o sólo demasiado estúpido? ¿No sabía que Slade lo usaría para luego tirarlo como un trapo viejo?

No veía cuál era el gran problema con todo este asunto —eran dos enemigos, pero no veía por qué no poder simplemente derrotarlos—, pero al parecer sucedía que Red X y Raven no habían tenido una relación superficial y que en verdad era muy duro enfrentar la perversa traición. No lo dudaba por como actuaba Raven. Tan… poco ella, pero disimuladamente. No me dieron detalles, pero parecía que el ladrón se había divertido haciendo que la chica se retorciera de dolor como un gusano en el anzuelo, tal como decía la malvada Úrsula. Que había sido cruel, malvado, un bastardo, un mal nacido. Los epítetos contra el chico llovieron a lo largo de toda la sesión, en especial de parte de Cyborg. Starfire también aportaba, pero al decirlos en su propia lengua, no podía distinguirlos.

Por otro lado, ¿qué pegaba el gigantesco dragón púrpura en toda aquella odisea? Resultaba, por increíble que sonara, que el mentado era otro conocido de Raven. Y no era sólo un dragón. Era un hombre de mil años y un poderoso hechicero, que había estado atrapado durante todo aquel tiempo en un libro encantado. ¿Quién lo liberó? Raven, por supuesto. A base de mentiras y engaños, el mago la convenció de liberarlo de su prisión, cosa que ella hizo, ignorante de la verdadera naturaleza del mentado. Ella lo quería, se había enamorado de él o eso deduje por las expresiones de mis amigos. Nuevamente: traición. No me sorprendía que Raven fuera tan reticente a aceptarme nuevamente en el equipo. Si yo hubiera estado en su lugar…

Así que, en resumidas cuentas, nos enfrentábamos a los dos ex de Raven y al siempre eterno y nada ocioso Slade. El problema de todo aquello, como cualquiera podría deducir, era que había demasiadas emociones involucradas, demasiado dolor. Traicionada dos veces. Por dos hombres diferentes. Pero lo más importante, por dos amores. Ouch, era lo único que podía pensar mientras me lo contaban. Ahora entendía por qué Raven me había dicho que odiaba la lástima. Era obvio. Y me sentí pésimo por sentir justo lo que ella más detestaba.

Un ladrón, un dragón y un sicópata. Eran el trío perfecto, pero yo sabía cuál era la falla de ese plan. Ninguno de ellos sentía verdadera fidelidad, verdadero respeto por los demás. Seguro que todos trabajan juntos por conveniencia, por aprovecharse del tumulto para sus propios fines. Era posible que incluso se odiaran entre sí y nuestra oportunidad radicaba en tratar de explotar eso. De separarlos, tal como ellos trataban de separarnos a nosotros. Terra, Terra, ¿te dabas cuenta de que ya pensabas y sentías como si fueras parte del equipo? ¿Que sentías la tensión y la inseguridad de tus compañeros como si fuera tuya? ¿Que ya sentías la cólera germinar en tu interior por el dichoso Jason Todd, pese a que nunca lo habías visto? Ya te sentías como parte de ese todo que eran los Titanes, pese a que llevabas sólo unos minutos con el puesto.

Y así fue. Así fue como me enteré de todo, cómo me aceptaron y cómo ahora tenía un comunicador amarillo en mi mano y estaba recostada en mi antigua cama y en mi antigua habitación. Por supuesto que mi comunicador estaba bloqueado para comunicaciones externas y había cámaras de seguridad en mi habitación, algo que me incomodaba de sobremanera, pero a lo que tendría que acostumbrarme. Robin nos dio un descanso a todos —harta falta hacía— y anunció que nos convocaría más tarde para discutir estrategias y quizás realizar un entrenamiento que había sido programado y nunca se realizó. Por mi parte, pedí que postergaran cualquier gesto o intento de celebración, pues no solamente lo consideraba algo inapropiado considerando las circunstancias, sino que también no me sentía totalmente bien con ello. Necesitaba estar sola para pensar. Lo entendieron, por supuesto.

Había muchas cosas que solucionar de mi pasado, muchas cosas que seguirían atormentando mi vida y las de los que quería, pero confiaba en que con el tiempo pudiera dejarlas atrás. Tenía el apoyo de un equipo incomparable, el amor de un héroe y la fuerza indescriptible del perdón. Lo tenía todo para, esta vez sí que sí, hacer lo que siempre debí hacer: ser una joven titán. Y lo sería. Por todos. Me esforzaría por conseguirlo y aplastaría todos mis errores con el poder de mi perseverancia. Tal como le había dicho a Raven, recobraría todo lo perdido y aún más. Hoy volvía a nacer Terra, pero esta vez no como la chica insegura de sus poderes y fácil de manipular, sino como una titán, una amiga, una compañera, una novia. Como una verdadera heroína.

* * *

El crepúsculo era muy hermoso en esta ciudad. La forma en que el sol bañaba con tintes anaranjados los edificios circundantes, era algo que había extrañado profundamente durante mi cautiverio. El aire, la frescura, la sensación de la realidad eran percepciones inigualables, que añoré con todo mi corazón mientras estuve atrapado en ese pérfido libro, mi prisión. ¿Cuántas veces soñé con volver a respirar, con volver a sentir el aroma de un bosque, con volver a oír la melodía del agua corriendo o de las aves? Ya ni siquiera lo recordaba, sólo podía rememorar el deseo de vivir, de vivir _realmente, _consumiéndome año tras año, siglo tras siglo.

—¡Maldito! —gritó una voz masculina. Intenté ignorarla. La había escuchado durante varias horas y confiaba en que tarde o temprano se cansaría de gritar.

Recordaba la primera vez que había sido liberado, cómo mi corazón latía sin control, cómo cada fibra de mi ser rugía de placer y todo mi cuerpo se alzaba para volar. Había sido feliz durante aquellos segundos, completamente libre, pero el encanto me había durado poco. Pronto me vi nuevamente succionado por la maldición del libro, nuevamente preso. Pero las cosas habían cambiado, aunque no sabía cómo o por qué. Esperé mi muerte con resignación de prisionero de guerra, completamente seguro de que la joven Raven no perdonaría mi traición. ¿Cómo podría?

Y no sucedió. Mi muerte no llegó y simplemente me vi nuevamente en mi antiguo cautiverio, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Me encerró dentro de un baúl y me dejó allí. ¿Acaso intentaba torturarme con la esperanza de la vida para luego verme sufrir por la inevitable extinción? No, simplemente me dejó allí para olvidarme. El desconcierto se alojó en mi alma, incapaz de comprender por qué no estaba agonizando en las llamas de la justicia. Mi muerte era justa. ¿Por qué me había perdonado?

Medité muchas noches y muchos días al respecto, sin lograr comprender esa intrincada y desconocida verdad. Por primera vez en siglos, estaba confundido y no sabía cuál era el pensamiento que debía dominar mi mente. No lograba comprender. El odio que ensombrecía mi corazón nublaba mi entendimiento y hacía inalcanzable un concepto tan abstracto, pero evidente como era el que buscaba: amor. Raven se había enamorado de mí y, pese a mi perfidia y las alevosas mentiras con las que tejí la red en torno de ella, aquel sentimiento no había desaparecido de su ser. La había herido cruelmente, mas no me había dado el lógico castigo por mis perversas acciones. Durante mucho tiempo, el desprecio fue el que tiñó los recuerdos de la joven hechicera. Estúpida, ingenua. ¿Qué conseguía al perdonar mi vida? ¿Redención? ¿Alivio para su conciencia? Sin embargo, luego de aquello, al ver que los días pasaban, la curiosidad pudo más que mis prejuicios y comencé a prestar la máxima atención posible a mi entorno. No escuchaba gran cosa debido al baúl en el que me hallaba colocado, pero en ocasiones oía breves conversaciones o ruidos de pisadas o esa clase de ruidos cotidianos. No fue sino hasta que oí a la chica alienígena hablar hasta que realmente vine a comprobar mi teoría: la joven Raven aún guardaba sentimientos por mí, por mucho que había intentado alejarlos de sí. La confusión me abatió nuevamente, con la fuerza de mil lanzas. Era algo demasiado extraño para mí. La extrañeza me invadió durante largos días, en los que intenté encontrar una explicación alternativa para el comportamiento de la hechicera, pues me resistía a creer que ella aún podría quererme de algún modo. No obstante, no tuve ningún éxito. Nada más tenía sentido y cuando lo asumí completamente, no supe qué pensar.

—¡Hijo de puta! ¡Te voy a matar!

Como Malchior de Nol, hechicero experimentado con la capacidad de transformarme en un dragón, debería sentir desprecio o, a lo sumo, indiferencia ante semejante descubrimiento. Sin embargo, se apoderó de mí un ánimo incierto y desconocido, que no conocía y que me incomodaba. Un guerrero de mi categoría no caería ante el remordimiento, pero lo cierto era que la culpa se había alojado en mi alma como una semilla. Y algo aún más extravagante: sentí simpatía, una férrea simpatía por Raven, cuya alma era mucho más pura de la que yo nunca podría llegar a soñar. No importaba que Slade me hubiera informado sobre la naturaleza demoníaca de ella, yo había interactuado por toda clase de criaturas y, pese a mis prejuicios, sabía que nunca la apariencia o el origen significaban algo.

Me sentía en deuda con ella, en deuda por su nobleza, pero mi orgullo me impedía hacer algo al respecto. Luchaba entre dos partes de mí, entre mi usual forma de ser, mi sangre, la bestia que llevaba en mi alma y aquel nuevo yo que desconocía, que parecía rescatar toda la bondad y la humanidad que siempre se veía menguada ante el dragón. Yo era un hombre, pero también era una bestia. Y era el hombre quien estaba sintiendo estas nuevas sensaciones por la joven Raven. No era amor, eso lo sabía. Pero era algo humano, algo que creía no volvería a sentir nunca. Me juré, aún en el encierro y la prisión del libro, que si volvía a salir libre haría cuanto estuviera en mis manos por saldar mi deuda con Raven. Lo juré por mi sangre, por mi apellido, lo único que era sagrado para mí.

—¡Sal y enfréntame! ¡Sicópata! ¡Cobarde de mierda!

Nunca pensé en qué circunstancias vería ese juramento ponerme a prueba ni nunca imaginé que sería en una situación tan delicada como la que ahora vivía. Slade, némesis de los Jóvenes Titanes, me había ofrecido la libertad a cambio de mi servicio para con él. Acepté sin pensarlo demasiado, pese a que veía serios conflictos de intereses. El dragón de mi alma no cabía en sí de satisfacción: era la oportunidad que habíamos buscado por mucho tiempo. Era tiempo de retomar la venganza que comenzó hacía mil años atrás. La venganza contra un mundo cruel e injusto que nunca nos comprendió. Sin embargo, mi juramento aún persistía y yo era un hombre de palabra. Por primera vez en más de diez siglos, las dos partes de mi ser (hombre y bestia) se hallaban en tensión.

Los gritos e insultos que había estado escuchando se apagaron de repente, pese a que aún podía oír los gruñidos y golpes. Suspiré. Aquello me perturbaba, no era digno de un guerrero. No era digno de un hechicero. Eso era patético y no podía comprender por qué Slade lo hacía.

—Raven, Raven, no… —gemía la voz, ahogada por las gruesas paredes que la contenía.

Sentí compasión por el infortunado prisionero y una huella de rebeldía se instaló en mi corazón. Mi deber como hombre era rescatarlo, pero la voz animal en mi interior me obligaba a quedarme clavado en el suelo, escuchando la tortura de otro ser humano, hundido en su propio dolor, en su propia mente.

Oí unas pisadas tras mío y la rigidez se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Volteé para ver como la figura esbelta y calculadora de Slade se acercaba a mí. No lo saludé. "Honor a quien honor merece." Él no lo merecía, pese a que seguía a su lado, pues era útil para mis planes.

—¡Ven aquí, bastardo! ¡Ven y pelea como hombre! ¡No te metas con ella! ¡No te metas con ella!

—¿Cuál es el propósito de esto? —pregunté, tieso como una vara.

Slade parecía complacido con los alaridos, amenazas, golpes y gemidos ahogados de su prisionero y cuando se dirigió a mí, hubiera creído ver que sonreía. Un infinito desprecio se instaló en mi corazón ante esa rata humana.

—Es más fácil tener a un aliado con la voluntad quebrada que un potencial enemigo envalentonado —susurró con frialdad. Una mueca de desagrado se apoderó involuntariamente en mi rostro al notar la nota de satisfacción que acompañaba sus palabras. Más que hacerlo por funcionalidad, estaba torturando al prisionero —una exquisita forma de tortura: la culpa— por simple disfrute.

—Es por venganza —mascullé sin simpatía alguna, aunque con educación—. Lo haces sufrir y lo utilizas y así no sólo te libras de un posible obstáculo y rival, sino que además te vengas de la que alguna vez te ofendió. —Sabía que Slade guardaba un gran rencor por Raven debido a una humillación del pasado. Algo que tenía que ver con pactos y demonios.

—Muy inteligente —dijo Slade, mirándome con fijeza y evaluando mis reacciones. Le sostuve la mirada con orgullo. Entornó su único ojo y pareció preguntarse cuál era mi posición. No lo soporté más, la indignación me hacía vibrar como una hoja. Tenía los puños apretados y podía sentir como el dragón rugía en mi interior, encolerizada.

—Me parece innoble, indigno de un hombre, una vil artimaña completamente repudiable. No es propio de un guerrero, de un verdadero caballero —murmuré. Como humano, lo repudiaba. Como bestia, sentía asco por ese hombrecillo que se creía más inteligente que el resto. Me sentí aliviado al ver que mi lado más salvaje también estaba en contra de esa indigna táctica.

Slade se matuvo en silencio durante algunos minutos y, en mi fuero interno, me preparé para pelear en caso de que me viera obligado. No lo deseaba, romper relaciones con el enmascarado no era mi intención, pero había cosas que sobrepasaban todo el límite de lo razonable.

Finalmente, el villano rió suavemente y negó con la cabeza, mientras daba algunos pasos. Los gritos y golpes del prisionero se habían apagado y supuse que el agotamiento lo habría atrapado en sus garras.

—Los tiempos cambian, mi milenario amigo. Nuevos modos de actuar para los nuevos tiempos. Supongo que no serán de agrado para ti, que viviste en otra época. No te preocupes, ya te habituarás —aseguró con una insidiosa voz—. Y permíteme recordarte a quién le debes tu liberación.

La amenaza era clara en sus palabras y me limité a mirarlo con fiereza, sintiendo el peligroso calor de la bestia en mi pecho. Me controlé. Nuestra alianza era útil para mis planes, que pesara a quien pesara, incluían una cruel venganza. Debía mantener a raya noblezas de otras eras, mi misión era lo único que importaba.

—Lo haré —dije con sequedad. Volteé y sin esperar respuesta me dirigí a mis aposentos, donde al menos tendría la bendición de la soledad. No soportaba estar cerca de Slade por demasiado tiempo. _No caigas en las debilidades humanas, de Nol, _me ordené con severidad. Me mantendría firme. Mis pensamientos, de forma instintiva, volaron hacia una herida hechicera de ojos violeta. Sus recuerdos inundaron mis sentidos y comencé a sentir pánico. Esa simpatía irresistible que comenzaba a sentir en mi corazón estaba creciendo. No podía permitirlo. Estaba seguro de que nunca podría amarla, pero no deseaba que ninguna clase de cariño ablandara mi alma.

—Cumpliré con mi juramento, Raven —susurré con voz firme. No importaba cómo, pero lo haría. Aunque tuviera que enfrentar al que ahora era mi aliado, aunque tuviera que liberar al que ahora era prisionero, aunque tuviera que sacrificar mi misión por ello. Mi corazón latía con fuerza y sentía que nada se interpondría en mi camino. Cerré los ojos unos instantes y por segunda vez en muy poco tiempo, pude sentir en toda su fuerza al verdadero humano que se escondía tras la sombra de la bestia. A Malchior, el hechicero, el forastero, el hombre. Al verdadero hombre que había sido y que todavía podía ser, aun bajo los instintos de un cruel y milenario dragón.


	24. ¿Sueños o revelaciones?

Agradecimientos:

**Dragon:** Mi fiel, cuasi enfermo y emoticoniano amigo y asesor. Entras en tu último año de escolaridad, ¿eh? Espero lo disfrutes mucho y no tengas tantas torturas para sufrir (cof mi fics cof) y puedas disfrutar de una hermosa vida sin Chica Pola xD Nah, creo que vas a seguir sufriendo conmigo. No tienes idea de cuánto aprecio lo que haces, aunque sean para ti sólo unos comentarios. Para mí es como un mundo. Pero donde te lo he repetido taaantas veces, espero que ya tengas alguna idea ¬¬ En serio, te lo agradezco muchísimo y espero esta hermosa complicidad "horrible escritora/genial asesor" pueda seguir hasta la eternidad. Creo que así castigan a los pecadores en el infierno (Fics de Chica Pola), pero bueno xD Espero partas muy bien este nuevo año escolar ^^ Que no te enfermes tanto, que Rubeola no muera (sniff) y que este fic sirva para iluminar numerosas y futuras jJajaj Nos leemos pronto, siempre te estaré acechando en el msn y espero estés muy bien. Muchas gracias nuevamente, un abrazo y un gran AWESOME para ti. =)

**Deestiny:** Un saludo leerte nuevamente. La verdad, la última parte era la más compleja puesto que la intención era develar algo y, al mismo tiempo, esconderlo. Pero descuida, este capítulo aclarará todo y estaremos preparándonos para la resolución del conflicto. Sólo quedará preguntarse qué pasará, quién ganará (no siempre es tan obvio). Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, trato de tomarlos con humildad =) Y, en cuanto a "¿Luz u Oscuridad?", la verdad ese fic es un dolor de cabeza. No, no tengo intenciones de actualizarlo. Pensaba hacerlo, pero le veo muchas falencias. Pienso reescribirlo, pero eso tengo que considerarlo todavía. Y aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo. Espero que te agrade. ¡Un saludo y muchas gracias!

**Ravenkatara:** Jajaj Un gusto volver a leerte. Lo lamento por tu habitación, la idea no es provocarte problemas tampoco. Trata de tomártelo con más calma. Sí, el capítulo anterior fue mucho más lento y pesado, pero era necesario para empezar a desentrañar la trama y a revelar lo que verdaderamente está pasando. Quizás pueda ser complejo, pero descuida, en este capítulo quizás quede algo más claro. Si no, siempre mi bandeja de mensajes está disponible, ya sabes ;) Muchas gracias por tu comentario, lamento la tardanza, ¡un saludo grande!

**Hikari:** Me alegro mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior. La verdad fue uno de los más lentos y duros de realizar. Jjaja En lo personal, Malchior es mi candidato para Raven, pero este fic va por otro lado. Descuida, quizás cambies de opinión respecto a Jason. Uno nunca puede asegurarlo. ^^ Qué bien que te gustara el regreso de Terra, es un personaje en verdad polémico y no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar cuando la integraran. Ten por seguro que es una pieza clave, si bien en este capítulo tampoco se ve tanto así. Vamos a ver qué sucede. Te invito a leer este capítulo. Ojalá lo disfrutes. ¡Un saludo!

**Diva:** Saludos nuevamente, un gusto saber sobre ti. Sí, el capítulo anterior fue más lento, ya que fue más de pensamiento que de diálogos y acciones, pero me alegra que te agradara un poco =) Definitivamente Terra va a ser un cuchillo de doble filo. Ayuda y molestia a la vez, pero eso lo veremos más adelante. Por ahora, es tiempo de aclarar algunos misterios y encaminarnos hacia la batalla final. Espero te mantenga entretenida hasta entonces. ¡Un saludo y muchas gracias por comentar!

**Luna:** Vaya, lamento que te hayas quedado leyendo hasta tan tarde. Me he dicho continuamente que debo acortar los capítulos (y todo lo que escribo), pero tarde o temprano fracaso. Y debo admitir que me ha pasado que justo antes de salirme de la PC, aparece algo que me mantiene pegada. En efecto, el capi fue más lento, pero espero haya sido digerible al menos. Jajaj Me alegra haberte sorprendido un poco —aunque la trama se me hace muy predecible—, pero no te preocupes. Ya se aclarará todo en este capi o quizás no. Ya veremos. ¡Un enorme saludo, muchas gracias por tu fidelidad al fic y espero disfrutes de un nuevo capítulo!

**Jugo de Limón:** ¿Es Jason bueno? ¿Es malo? ¿Es incomprendido? ¿Qué papel juega Slade? ¿Raven sabrá la verdad finalmente? Son preguntas claves, pero espero que puedas responderlas tú misma luego de leer este capítulo. Ten en cuenta que nada es lo que parece. Espero sigas disfrutando de este fic, que ya comienza a desenmarañar su extraña trama. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y por leer, espero puedas seguir haciéndolo en el futuro. Un enorme saludo =)

**LuciayShadow:** Sí, soy y seré fiel a mis raíces en fanfiction. Y también sé que son bastante volubles, descuiden. En cuanto a DA, la verdad no he tenido tiempo, así que no puedo prometer nada. En especial ahora que entro a la U xD Y en cuanto a los del crossover, vaya yo a saber. Es algo que todavía no planifico. Me alegra saber de ustedes, pero ojalá si vuelven a comentar (si es que lo hacen, no es obligación) pudieran comentar algo sobre el capítulo que haya subido. Saludos.

**CandiceRoth: **¿Es Jason el prisionero? Pues claro, eso no lo dejé tan claro, pero es él. La pregunta que debes hacerte es… ¿qué significa eso? Allí está la clave. Porque nada es lo que parece, ya sabes =) ¿Será Malchior de ayuda, un obstáculo, una molestia, un nuevo amor? No lo sabrás tan pronto, pero lo cierto es que este hechicero tendrá lo suyo para hablar. Me alegro que te gustase la participación de Terra, es un personaje polémico e incomprendido, pero con mucho potencial. Ya lo verás. *sigh* Universidad…bueno, espero que ambas tengamos tiempo para disfrutar de este maravilloso mundo fanfiction. Si no, hasta la próxima. ¡Un enorme saludo!

**LadyGlow:** ¡Yo amo tu fic inédito de Red X! Debes subirlo ya, vieja. xD En serio. Muchas gracias por leerme y ojalá nos veamos más en msn. Te extraño ya. Espero nos contactemos pronto. Un enorme saludo y nuevamente, reitero mis agradecimientos. ¡Nos leemos!

**FunnyLife:** Vaya, un súper review! Justo como me encantan. xD Vamos por parte. Muchas gracias por tus halagos, para mí siempre es un enorme placer ver que hay gente que disfruta con mis ocurrencias. Jajaj ¿Leíste a Isabella? Si es así, debes saber que nuestros Jasons y Ravens son muuuuy distintos. Lo que ella escribe es muy diferente, mucho más oscuro y de suspenso, de emociones fuertes. De todos modos, me alegro que disfrutaras con la mayor pasividad de mi fic. Y no, lamento decepcionarte, no hay pruebas fehacientes de que Jason Todd sea Red X. Pero hay posibilidades, en el capítulo "X" cuando Chico Bestia muestra su pizarra con sus locas teorías sobre el ladrón, aparece el nombre de Jason Todd. Eso impulsó la imaginación de los autores, pero claro, sigue siendo una invención =) Y ¿qué será Jason? ¿Malo o bueno? Descuida, seguiré la historia como la tengo planeada, pero siempre me gusta oír las teorías de los lectores. Espero sorprenderte cuando llegue la hora de la verdad. Quizás sea un poco de cada cosa. Muchas gracias por tu entusiasmo. Espero disfrutes de este capítulo. Muchos saludos y reitero mi gratitud.

**Bjlauri:** ¿Es Jason un títere de Slade? ¿Lo está controlando con su perversa maldad? Quizás sí o quizás no tanto. Espero este capítulo aclare cosas y te ¿sorprenda? ¿agrade? Ya no estoy segura del todo. Y Terra no es tan mala, sólo un personaje incomprendido. Pero bueno, es cosa de gustos =) Me alegro que sigas leyendo y espero siga siendo así. Un enorme saludo y muchas gracias por tus comentarios.

**Mel Raven:** Hola ^^ Exactamente. La trama se va dilucidando un poco ¿verdad? Creo que me confudiste un poco. Fue Raven quien liberó a Malchior, pero fue una extorsión de Slade (a través de Jason. ¿Notas como Slade no se ensucia las manos?) por lo que podría decirse que "gracias a él" está libre. Eso era =) Jay xD quien sabe qué está pasando. ¿Estará sufriendo? ¿Estará siendo controlado? ¿O es algo más sutil? ¡Y sí, Raven sufre! Y seguirá sufriendo un poco o quizás no, vayas tú a saber. xD Sí, fue una lata eso del compu, pero parece que ya se arregló y ahora mi PC es buena y amada ^^ Lamento la tardanza de este capi, pero espero lo disfrutes. Y espero que algunas cosas se aclaren. ¡Un gran y enorme saludo! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar =)

**Ratka:** Vaya, me ha sorprendido muy gratamente tu comentario. Ha sido una sorpresa que me ha alegrado muchísimo. Primero que todo, agradezco infinitamente tus palabras, me llenan de alegría y me dan más ganas de continuar escribiendo y mejorando todo lo posible. Yo también tengo la maña de, a veces leer y no comentar, pero debes saber que me alegra muchísimo tener noticias tuyas =) La verdad, tienes razón: comenzaré la Universidad y no sé cuán seguido podré pasarme, pero espero pueda ser lo suficiente para continuar subiendo capítulos. Deberías publicar lo que escribes. Yo también he escrito cosas que no han salido, pero sé que los comentarios de los demás me ayudan a mejorar (sean buenos o malos) y siempre es una bonita experiencia. Es algo que amaría con todo mi ser: mejorar, mejorar, pero aún no encuentro cómo hacerlo. Descuida, no has sonado adulador, aunque me cuesta creer ser tan buena como dices. Pero ten por seguro que me esforzaré por serlo. Un enormísimo saludo, espero continúes leyendo (y comentando si gustas) y ojalá pueda ver algún trabajo tuyo algún día. Seguro también podré disfrutarlo. Muchas gracias, nuevamente por tus comentarios y espero disfrutes de este nuevo capítulo.

**Andrea:** Suele pasar, créeme. Algunas personas que comienzan a leerme, desisten un tiempo y después se encuentran con una chatarrada de larguísimos capítulos. Me alegra ver que has perseverado, pese a la extensión. Me alegra mucho que el fic te haya gustado, me motiva a seguir escribiendo mejores capítulos y a mejorar todo lo que pueda. Espero disfrutes con esta nueva actualización y agradezco tus comentarios. (Yo también sueño con ser algún día una buena escritora :P). Cualquier duda que tengas de fanfiction, puedes consultarme sin problemas ^^ Saludos!

**Raven Angel of Darkness:** Jajajaj He recibido varios comentarios tuyos y me alegra recibir tan buenas críticas sobre mis historias. De verdad, no sabes cuánto me alegra saber que mi historia gusta a las personas, cada nuevo lector es un enorme halago, una gran sorpresa y un motivo para seguir mejorando. Y no, no he publicado nada xD En originales, todavía tengo mucho que aprender. Por eso practico con fanfiction, para poder luego tener una buena base para escribir algo propio. Aunque sí he ensayado con cuentos cortos =) Lamento la tardanza, espero te guste este capítulo, donde se aclaran muchas dudas. ^^ Un honor tenerte como lectora, espero seguir contando con tus comentarios (sean positivos o más duros. Toda crítica ayuda) Un enorme saludo, espero leerte pronto :P ¡Y muchas gracias por ser tan fiel al fic!

**Anonimo:** Saludos, mi querido compatriota. Pocas veces me he topado con hermanos chilenos (xD) en fanfiction, pero he tenido gratas sorpresas como la que ahora me has brindado. Los chilenos ruleamos =) xD No te preocupes por no tener cuenta, no es necesario y muchas veces es un tedio tenerla, aunque otras veces puede ser muy útil. Pero no te preocupes por eso. La verdad me ha sorprendido, pues es la primera persona que elogia mi narrativa (mi punto débil, a mi parecer), ya que muchas veces se hace lenta y cansadora, como dices sentirlo en otras historias. Pero es un enorme halago que no lo consideres así. Jajaj De verdad, amigo, me halagas demasiado, es un gigantesco honor para mí. No te preocupes por no haber comentado (aunque lo haces muy bien y de forma concisa ^^), aunque espero poder contar con tus opiniones en los capítulos venideros. No dudes en criticarme cuando así te parezca, que así mejoro. Un gran saludo, muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero disfrutes con este nuevo capítulo. ¡Un abrazo!

Disclaimer: Teen Titans no me pertenece.

**Nota de la Autora:** Sólo decir que lamento la tardanza, que pronto entraré a la Universidad y que no sé cuándo volveré a actualizar y que el fic "¿Luz y Oscuridad?" será borrado y reescrito cuando tenga tiempo =) Saludos y ojalá disfruten ^^

_**Como siempre, un saludo especial a Dragon, mi fiel amigo y asesor, que debió tragarse esto en versión Beta, llena de dedazos "hombres" en lugar de "nombres" y dragones escupidores de tinta china. Muchas gracias por tu abnegada labor, mi amigo, espero que no te aburras nunca de mí (aunque sé que lo harás) Muchas gracias y un enorme abrazo para ti. ¡Que los zombies no derroten a las plantas nunca! ^^ **_

_**¿Sueños o revelaciones?**_

El alba trajo consigo un nuevo día para todos, pero más que cualquier otra cosa, me brindó descanso y renovadas energías para enfrentar lo que se avecinaba. El día anterior había sido especialmente agotador, pero al menos habíamos logrado avanzar algo en la preparación para la inevitable batalla contra Malchior. Luego del descanso que Robin nos dio a todos, almorzamos y comenzamos de inmediato el entrenamiento, iniciando con una "charla" sobre dragones. Transmití todo lo que sabía lo más sucintamente posible en lo referente a combatir dragones. Cyborg grabó la conversación y Robin tomó algunas notas. Sin embargo, para que nada de lo que había dicho se quedara en el olvido —para nadie sería sencillo memorizar una parrafada sobre criaturas mitológicas—, nuestro líder organizó un entrenamiento de combate para practicar y aplicar los conocimientos que les había dado.

Por supuesto, Chico Bestia fue el Conejillo de Indias para esta ocasión. Se transformó en una copia perfecta de Malchior en color verde. Era impresionante verlo con las alas desplegadas y las fauces abiertas y agradecí en el alma su particular color: eso lo distinguía del verdadero enemigo y tranquilizaba mi turbulenta mente, que no podía dejar de comparar a mi amigo con el hechicero albino. Costó bastante que Chico Bestia lograra lanzar fuego, pues no era una habilidad que un novato pudiera dominar a la primera, por lo que cuando lo logró, la sorpresa que le provocó apagó la llama.

—¡Viejo, eso fue lo máximo! —gruñó con su metálica voz de dragón. Esa era otra desventaja para mí: en su forma draconiana, el bromista podía hablar. Una molestia menor, al menos.

Cuando comprobé que Chico Bestia ya tenía dominadas algunas nociones básicas de su nueva forma animal, comenzamos a realizar las prácticas. No lo atacábamos realmente, ya que tener a un compañero adolorido y cansado no era lo que se buscaba, pero sirvió para indicar los movimientos a realizar en la verdadera batalla. A su vez, hice prometer a Chico Bestia que no intentaría atacar a Malchior como un dragón verde, ya que lo derrotaría en segundos.

—Tiene mil años de experiencia, ni siquiera vayas a pensarlo —le advertí con dureza.

Él me lo prometió, añadiendo que todavía no se había acostumbrado lo suficiente como para siquiera dar una vuelta volando. Le costaba mantenerse en el aire, ya que el peso y la anatomía del dragón eran del todo diferentes a lo que él solía manejar. Me alivió saberlo, pero decidí que lo tendría bajo vigilancia.

Fue una práctica muy útil. Ensayamos ataques, tácticas de evasión y se repasaron los puntos clave que debíamos tener en cuenta, así como modelos de trabajo en equipo. Terra era la más entusiasta de todas, animándonos siempre a mantener el buen carácter y el espíritu de lucha. Sus poderes eran estables y los manejaba con precisión, si bien era en extremo cautelosa a la hora de usarlos. Tal como había predicho, su presencia le daba energía a todo el equipo y con eso suplía todos los demás inconvenientes que implicaba.

Cyborg diseñó un plan de ataque en conjunto con Chico Bestia, quien se turnaba para ser titán y dragón a la vez. El mitad robot estudió los colmillos del dragón y se dedicó a construir un refuerzo para sus partes metálicas para que fueran resistentes a sus mordidas. No era como si lo más importante de un dragón fueran sus dientes, pero sin duda era un avance. No pudimos practicar la evasión del fuego, ya que Chico Bestia aún no podía mantener la llama como Malchior lo haría; sin embargo, en cambio, sí pudimos determinar la temperatura de dicho fuego y concluir que sólo Starfire podría acercarse a su rostro para atacarle. Los demás no teníamos oportunidad contra los cientos de grados, pero preparamos patrones de combate para que todos tuvieran la chance de atacar los ojos del dragón

—¿Y si el tipo viene como mago? —preguntó Terra, cuando terminamos el entrenamiento.

Era una pregunta válida, por lo que Robin, ni corto ni perezoso, organizó lo que Chico Bestia llamó "Agotamiento II", un entrenamiento consistente sólo en aprender a evadir hechizos. Esta vez, yo fui la encargada de interpretar al enemigo. Nuevamente, mi conocimiento de los hechizos de Malchior era bastante limitado, por lo que les advertí que, pese a lo que entrenáramos, era posible que el albino tuviera muchas más cartas bajo la manga. O más bien evidente.

—Pero no deja de ser bueno estar preparados para algunas —comentó Robin, con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Era cierto. Fue desagradable recordar los conjuros de magia negra que conocía de mi semana de conversaciones con Malchior, sorprendiéndome al constatar que seguían frescos en mi mente. Mis amigos no tenían forma de atacar mágicamente, por lo que todo se basó en evasión, escape y contraataque cuerpo a cuerpo. La idea era aprovechar aquel breve momento en que el hechicero quedaba indefenso para derribarlo o inmovilizarlo. El hechizo que yo les había colocado a mis amigos no los hacía invulnerables, pero disminuía los daños y, en ocasiones, desviaba los conjuros. Los advertí claramente que no se arriesgaran por confiar ciegamente en esa protección, ya que los hechizos de Malchior serían mucho más poderosos y letales; sin embargo, no estaba del todo segura de si se lo habían tomado en serio.

Definitivamente, ayer había sido un día agotador, pero muy provechoso. Cuando volví a mi habitación, ya de noche, caí rendida en la cama y me quedé dormida casi al instante, una bendición que agradecí con toda mi alma. Mientras menos tiempo tuviera para reflexionar, mejor. Lo ideal era no darle oportunidad a mis pensamientos para torturarme.

Al amanecer, todos despertamos con el mismo sonido: el de la alarma. Nos movilizamos automáticamente y grande sería una sorpresa al notar que no era la alarma de la ciudad, sino la nuestra. Alguien se había introducido en la Torre y todos sabíamos quién. O eso creíamos.

—Hay un intruso —dijo Robin, tecleando frenéticamente el monitor de la sala principal—, pero no especifica dónde se encuentra.

—Qué gran alarma —gruñó Chico Bestia, nervioso.

Un gigantesco estruendo nos sobresaltó, seguida de la caída de enormes pedazos de concreto.

—Quizás yo pueda iluminar tu camino —dijo una burlona voz conocida a nuestras espaldas. Nos volteamos rápidamente, para enfrentarnos a una ardiente llamarada que abrasó todo a su paso. Invoqué un escudo de energía y nos protegí del fuego. Jason estaba ahí. El corazón instintivamente comenzó a latirme con fuerza y los labios se me secaron. Era hora de enfrentarlo, era hora de derrotarlo. Tenía que hacerlo.

—¿Saben? —El de ojos verdes había aparecido nuevamente sin su máscara, pero vestido pulcramente con el traje de Red X—. Me agradaba más cuando entraba sigilosamente, evadiendo las cámaras, aprendiendo cuáles eran los sectores desprotegidos, escurriéndome a la habitación de Rachel. Sí, qué buenos tiempos ¿eh?

—Esto va a ser rápido —gruñó la metálica voz de Malchior a su lado. No parecía muy contento de tener que luchar al lado de Jason—. La orden fue que debía ser una lucha rápida.

—Eres aburrido ¿lo sabías? ¿Qué es la vida si no rompes las reglas de vez en cuando? —susurró Jason, fulminando al dragón con su mirada.

—¡Basta de conversación! —exclamó Cyborg, con el cañón sónico ya preparado. Dirigió su mirada a Robin, quien ya tenía sus armas alistadas también—: Viejo, si no lo dices tú, lo haré yo.

—¡Titanes, al ataque!

Fue un caos. El espacio era demasiado reducido para siete personas y una bestia gigantesca y pronto se hizo evidente ese hecho. Los gritos, ataques, llamaradas, rayos de luz y destrozos ocuparon los minutos siguientes. Era obvio que nadie tendría oportunidad de ganar en esas condiciones y fue Terra quien hizo constatar ese hecho, con un grito imperioso.

—¡Vayamos a la azotea! ¡A la azotea! ¡Nos aplastarán si seguimos aquí!

Con una coordinación digna de los Titanes, inmediatamente todos nos replegamos al techo velozmente.

—Nada de dragones —gruñí al ver que Chico Bestia estaba murmurando "Grande, con alas, fuego, tú puedes", una y otra vez, sin cesar—. Ya te dije lo que puede pasar. No me hagas hechizarte.

—Recordemos lo que practicamos ayer. Starfire, Terra, Raven y Cyborg: encárguense de Malchior. Chico Bestia y yo nos ocuparemos de Red X —ordenó Robin a toda velocidad.

—¡Qué dulces! ¡Aún creen que tienen oportunidad! —se mofó Jason desde la entrada de la azotea, contra la cual se había apoyado cómodamente—. ¿Qué dices, lagartija? ¿No lo encuentras adorable?

Malchior gruñó enfadado y se lanzó hacia nosotros, ignorando a su compañero e iniciando un ataque individual. Bajo las órdenes de Robin, nos separamos en dos grupos para así enfrentar mejor la batalla. Se notó inmediatamente que el entrenamiento del día anterior había surtido efecto. Ya no peleábamos vacilante y torpemente contra el dragón, sino coordinados y con eficacia. Starfire y Cyborg peleaban a dúo, ella ayudándolo para volar y él lanzando rayos de luz sónica desde el aire, para rápidamente replegarse. Con Terra actuábamos como ráfagas: ataque, retirada, muy rápidamente, a la vez, para no darle la oportunidad de contraatacar.

—¡Continúen así! ¡Continúen así! —gritaba Cyborg—. ¡Lo estamos derrotando!

—¿En serio? —se burló la bestia, escupiéndole fuego, provocando que Starfire debiera hacer una complicada maniobra evasiva—. Eso lo veremos.

De pronto, Malchior desapareció. Una gran polvareda cubrió el lugar y nos cegó durante algunos instantes. El temor se apoderó de mi cuerpo al notar que el gigantesco dragón púrpura no se encontraba en parte alguna. Sólo me tomó unos segundos comprender qué es lo que había sucedido, pero como siempre, fue demasiado tarde.

—¡Necronom esperex mortix! —exclamó una voz elegante y furiosa.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue como una bola de energía plateada me golpeaba brutalmente y me hacía salir despedida hacia atrás. Me golpeé contra el suelo, completamente aturdida y adolorida.

—¡Cuidado! —exclamé al ver que otro destello plateado se dirigía hacia Starfire. La alienígena logró evitar el ataque, pero nuestra ventaja se esfumó automáticamente. La figura de Malchior se alzaba ante nuestra desesperación, colocándonos nuevamente en una pésima posición.

—Lamento esto en el alma, Titanes, pero los que nacen enemigos, mueren enemigos —murmuró Malchior, alzando una mano y lanzando rayos que por poco alcanzaron a una frenética Terra. Era increíble ver como la personalidad del hechicero cambiaba con su forma. Como dragón era burlesco, cruel, insidioso y brutal, mas como hombre era elegante, considerado, caballeroso, pese a ser nuestro rival.

Me levanté rápidamente y lancé una ráfaga de energía negra contra él, la cual bloqueó con un movimiento de su mano. Sentí gritar a Chico Bestia segundos antes de verlo volar por los aires. La pelea contra Jason parecía no ir bien tampoco. Nuevamente estábamos siendo derrotados. ¡No podía permitirlo! ¿A qué habían venido Malchior y Jason? ¿A intimidarnos? ¿A humillarnos? A lo que fuera, no los iba a dejar concluirlo.

Nuevamente ataqué a Malchior, con más fiereza y determinación. Esta vez, el albino debió saltar para evadir el ataque, oportunidad que Cyborg aprovechó para derribarlo de un certero golpe. El mago cayó al suelo con un gruñido de impotencia.

—¿Necesitas ayuda, medieval? —preguntó Jason en un grito, mientras combatía mano a mano contra Robin—. Cuando acabe con este, iré para darte una mano. No eres nada sin mí ¿eh?

—Seré yo quien acabe contigo —masculló el petirrojo, quien logró conectar un golpe inesperadamente.

—Viejo, voy en camino —exclamó Chico Bestia, que ya se había recuperado y, transformándose en rinoceronte, se dirigió a secundar al líder.

—Deberías concentrarte mejor, Raven, porque una distracción pude ser la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota —escuché que Malchior susurraba cerca de mí. Bloqueé su ataque mágico con un escudo y traté de buscar a alguno de mis compañeros con mi mirada, sin hallar a ninguno. ¿Estarían ayudando a Robin?

—¿Por qué haces esto? —pregunté para ganar tiempo—. ¿Por qué estás al servicio de Slade?

—Sirve para mis planes —respondió él, entornando sus ojos azules—. Es una alianza muy útil.

—Jamás creí que tú caerías ante los engaños de Slade. Siempre pensé que serías el último en caer tan bajo —murmuré.

—Podría decir lo mismo, doncella mía —dijo él con exquisitos modales—. No puedo creer que me cambiaras por un vulgar ladrón.

La ira se alzó en mi corazón y por toda respuesta un enorme trozo de concreto voló hacia Malchior, quien lo desvió con un movimiento de sus manos. Escuché maldecir a Jason y gritar y sonreí a mi pesar. Aún teníamos la oportunidad de ganar. No obstante, mi satisfacción duró poco, puesto que el desconcierto me abatió al ver el rostro descompuesto y temeroso de Malchior, una expresión que nunca había visto en su rostro. ¿Qué sucedía?

—¡Jason, nos vamos, ahora! —ordenó con una voz dura y cargada de urgencia—. ¡Tenemos que retirarnos!

—A la mierda, imbécil —gruñó Jason, acorralado por Robin y un transformado Chico Bestia.

Un gruñido de frustración salió de la garganta de Malchior. Terra, Cyborg y Starfire aparecieron de repente y comenzaron a atacar al albino, quien no dudó ni dos segundos en volver a transformarse en su imponente forma de dragón. Apartó de sí a mis amigos y con rapidez se dirigió hacia el líder y el bromista, dispuesto a ayudar a Jason y, suponía, huir del campo de batalla. ¡No lo permitiría!

—Ahora ¿quién es el que huye indignamente? —musité, lanzando un hechizo en latín, tal como él me había enseñado. La bestia gruñó de dolor y una de sus garras se dirigió hacia mí. Logré evitarlo a tiempo, pero con lo que no conté fue con las flamas que me golpearon de lleno, dejándome semi inconsciente automáticamente. Sentí que salía despedida hacia atrás y que caía, caía, caía, caía sin fin.

Oí que alguien gritaba mi nombre y lo último que sentí fue la fría agua del mar traspasándome todo el cuerpo.

Perdí la conciencia tan pronto toqué el agua, algo que en el fondo agradecí, ya que el dolor abrasador del fuego de Malchior había sido espantoso. ¿Cómo había sido tan necia como para no prever aquello? Nuevamente habíamos sido derrotados por mi falta de instinto. Cada día, Jason continuaba acumulando victorias; cada día Slade veía cumplidos y funcionando sus planes. Cada día que pasaba era un día en que sentía que mi interior caía en pedazos… No podía permitirlo. Mi mente se resentía con cada derrota y era muy poco grato sentir a mis emociones gritar en mi cabeza a cada tanto.

De hecho, ni siquiera inconsciente mi subconsciente me dejaba tranquila, pues en aquellos momentos luego de desmayarme, tuve un sueño muy extraño y doloroso que sólo vino a reafirmar mis teorías sobre cuán desequilibrada me hallaba en realidad.

No me encontraba en el mar, sino en tierra, si bien no podía reconocer un lugar exacto ni alcanzaba a distinguir la estructura de la Torre cerca de mí. Tiritaba de frío, todo el cuerpo me dolía poderosamente y algo tibio —no podía ser agua— y pegajoso se deslizaba por mi brazo, el cual me escocía. El pecho me ardía igualmente, pero cuando intenté moverme, descubrí que no podía, que estaba completamente inmovilizada. El miedo fue la primera emoción, pero rápidamente logré entender que todo aquello no era más que un sueño. Así, simplemente me dejé llevar.

De pronto, sentí que alguien me hacía respiración boca a boca y posteriormente RCP. Finalmente, tosí agua violentamente, quizás mezclada con sangre, ya que sentía un sabor metálico en mi boca. La garganta me comenzó a doler, agregándose a la lista de todo lo demás que me estaba doliendo. Alguien suspiró de alivio, pero no alcanzaba a distinguir quién. Mi visión era pésima y me sentía terriblemente mareada, pero eso no me sorprendía: eran sensaciones propias de mis sueños y, considerando que mi cuerpo debía estar muy maltrecho, era algo esperable.

Alcancé a oír como dos cuerpos se movían. Había un hombre arrodillado y otro de pie o, al menos, eso me parecía por las indefinidas formas que mis ojos alcanzaban a ver. ¿Quiénes estarían allí? ¿Por qué aún no podía moverme?

—Va a estar bien, ¿no es así? —preguntó quebrada y desoladamente el que estaba junto a mí. El corazón casi se me congeló en el pecho con un frío más intenso que el de mi cuerpo. Esa era la voz de Jason, ¡esa era la voz de Jason! La emoción en mi pecho —una mezcla de alegría, dolor y nerviosismo— fue rápidamente reemplazada por una melancólica calma cuando recordé que todo no era más que un sueño, una proyección de los deseos y temores de mi mente. Nada más.

—Lo estará —dijo Malchior con los brazos cruzados. Nuevamente el asombro inicial desapareció para dejar paso a la resignación y a la curiosidad—. Aún está aturdida y diría que semi inconsciente. Sus heridas no son profundas, pero claramente estará fuera de combate unas horas.

—Mira esas quemaduras, ¿de verdad crees que se recuperará en sólo unas horas? —inquirió Jason, alzando su vista hacia el albino. Su voz sonaba rota y contrita.

—Lo creo —respondió fríamente el hechicero—, ella es fuerte y sus poderes le ayudarán. Desearía poder sanarle un poco, pero los Titanes sospecharían y no podemos correr ese riesgo.

—Mira este corte —Jason alzó delicadamente el brazo que me escocía y del que, ahora podía ver, manaba abundante sangre—. ¿Estás seguro de que no podemos hacer nada? Podría vendarla con un trozo de su capa o podrías usar algunos de tus malditos hechizos. —Estaba frenético y hablaba rápidamente con una voz ronca y desesperada.

—Contrólate, ¿quieres? —repuso Malchior con un desdén desconocido para mí—. No podemos vendarla. ¿Cómo se lo explicarían Titanes si la encuentran con un trozo de su capa atada a su brazo y ella totalmente inconsciente o, al menos, claramente incapaz de haber hecho algo así?

—¿Algún amable viajero?

—No seas ridículo y cíñete a la realidad. Y no puedo curarla por la misma razón que no me encargo de sus quemaduras. Mis poderes están debilitados en este momento y no podría hacer desaparecer la herida, sino solamente minimizarla. Y, nuevamente, quedaría en evidencia tanto para ella como para los Titanes que alguien le ayudó. Sería sospechoso.

—¿¡Por qué te preocupan tanto los Titanes? —estalló el muchacho, levantándose también—. ¡Ellos no importan! ¡Ella sí!

—Qué conmovedor —ironizó el mago con crueldad. Me sorprendí. ¿Por qué aquel Malchior de mis sueños eran tan desdeñoso?—, pero permíteme recordarte que ella está así por ti.

Jason no respondió y estaba segura de que a ese Jason onírico le habían dolido profundamente las palabras del hechicero. Casi podía sentir su dolor atravesando mi mente y contagiando mis sentidos.

—Lo sé —dijo él pausada y lentamente. Se volvió a arrodillar a mi lado y casi creí ver sus ojos verdes torturados por la culpa. El corazón se encogió en mi pecho y deseé despertar de ese sueño tan cruel que me carcomería en la memoria cuando lo hiciera.

—Ella ha sufrido mucho por ti —continuó Malchior con una voz desdeñosa y amenazadora, casi podía sentir el desprecio que destilaba su voz.

El silencio invadió los siguientes segundos. El frío y el dolor me abatieron cuando mi concentración tuvo la oportunidad de enfocarse en mi propio cuerpo y sentí la tortura de estar completamente inmóvil, en un sueño que no deseaba soñar. ¿Por qué no podía moverme? ¿Por qué sentía tantas sensaciones corporales?

Mi visión era inestable y cambiante y seguía sin poder distinguir las siluetas de mis acompañantes. El aire entraba a trompicones a mis pulmones y el frío me estaba produciendo involuntarios escalofríos.

—Lo sé —dijo la voz de Jason agrietada y estrangulada, como si le costara un gran esfuerzo pronunciar las palabras—. Lo sé… ¿Por qué pasó esto? —gruñó con la mandíbula apretada—. ¿Por qué?

—Fuiste el títere perfecto de Slade, su juguete ideal, su mascota soñada—respondió Malchior.

¡No, no, no! No quería oírlos, no quería escuchar las crueles mentiras que mi mente quería hacerme creer en aquel sueño. Mi corazón no podía soportar más ilusiones falsas. Yo no quería más sueños rotos. Sólo ansiaba despertar y poder olvidar esas esperanzas fallidas de mi subconsciente desesperado. Sabía que el dolor emocional sería tenaz y atroz cuando despertara y no quería agregar más sal a la herida presenciando aquella escena. No obstante, al parecer no estaba en mis manos esa decisión, porque la inamovilidad parecía más que física. Era como si alguien más estuviera controlando mi existencia. Deseché esas ideas, simplemente debía ser un sueño pesado ocasionado por la inconsciencia. Debería estar en la enfermería o algo. Suspiré.

—Slade —volví a escuchar que Jason decía y el odio pareció deformar su voz—. Ese hijo de puta me las va a pagar. Y me las va a pagar muy caro.

Alcancé a ver la cabeza de Malchior negando con la cabeza.

—Eso no te servirá de nada —murmuró con reprobación—. Sólo lograrás que te den una paliza y que no seas en absoluto útil para ella. Concéntrate, si quieres arreglar esta situación tienes que dejar de lado tu orgullo y ser astuto.

—¿Qué saco con ser astuto? —bramó Jason, levantándose—. ¡Él me está controlando, aún no sé cómo, pero lo está haciendo! ¡Y no puedo evitarlo! ¡La única forma de detener esto es derrotándolo!

—Deja de ser tan inmaduro, ladrón —gruñó Malchior—. ¡Deja ese orgullo inútil y piensa en una mejor solución!

—¡Métete en tus propios asuntos! —Detuvo sus furiosas palabras de repente—. Tú lo sigues a él, ¿no? ¡A Slade! ¡Trabajas para él por tu propia voluntad! ¿Qué? ¿Delatarás que me he librado de su control antes de tiempo? ¿Irás a contarle todo esto? ¡Sólo eres una rata que trabaja para él como su patética mascota!

Creí que Malchior lo atacaría, ya que la ofensa era clara y era también bastante obvio que, al menos en aquel bizarro sueño que estaba teniendo, ambos se llevaban de muy mala manera. Sin embargo, la figura albina del mago se mantuvo impertérrita, casi desdeñosa.

—No te interesan mis razones —dijo con forzada calma—. Ni te incumben mis motivos para colaborar con Slade. Como los que tengo para estar en su contra. No te voy a delatar, pese a que me encantaría, ya que tu estupidez amerita un castigo. Y no te mataré, porque sé que a Raven le haría daño, pero ambos sabemos que te lo merecerías.

—Como si pudieras ponerme un dedo encima —bravuconeó Jason y sentí que mi corazón se encogía al oírle decir algo tan típico en él—. ¿Por qué te interesa lo que pueda pasarle o no a… Raven? ¿No que estabas con Slade?

—Creo haber mencionado ya que no te interesan mis motivos —repuso Malchior con una voz más grave y amenazadora. No obstante, alcancé a distinguir que Jason no parecía amedrentado—. Tengo mis razones para querer protegerla. Y ya que tú no lo haces, alguien debe hacerlo ¿no?

Fue al parecer demasiado para el ladrón, ya que alzó los puños en actitud claramente ofensiva, mientras que a su vez Malchior hacía emanar energía plateada de sus manos. Cuando le vi hacerlo, intenté soltar un grito de advertencia, pero sólo logré provocar otro áspero y frenético acceso de tos. Sentí el agua brotar de mi garganta y el dolor frío arrastrarse desde mis pulmones hasta mi rostro.

—No es momento —oí que Malchior susurraba, allá, demasiado lejos.

—Es cierto. ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda? —inquirió Jason desde la misma lejanía. Aún podía percibir notas agresivas en su voz, que hablaban de rabia y hostilidad reprimida.

—No mucho. El hechizo no era largo, sólo lo suficiente para que tomaras una decisión.

—¿Me estás ayudando?

—No lo hago por ti.

Hubo algunos segundos de silencio.

—Lo enfrentaré, a Salde. Y acabaré con todo esto.

Oí más murmullo, pero no alcancé a distinguir palabras. Algo de mi onírica lucidez se estaba perdiendo. Me sentí repentinamente agotada y somnolienta, como si fuera a caer dormida en sueños. Lo absurdo y lógico de aquello casi me hace sonreír. Vi como las siluetas de ambos empezaban a moverse para marcharse y el pánico borró y reemplazó todo lo que estaba sintiendo hasta ese entonces. ¡No podían irse! ¡No podían dejarme! ¡Si lo hacían, aquel hermoso sueño terminaría y la realidad me aplastaría en toda su crueldad! Traté de hablar, de moverme, ¡cualquier cosa!, pero era como si fuera un títere de hilos cortados.

Me sentí impotente y furiosa y en aquel estado de tensión, mis músculos se resintieron y sólo un suave quejido de dolor brotó de mis labios. Cerré los ojos, derrotada y traté de mentalizarme para cuando llegara la hora inmisericorde de despertar. Sin embargo, apenas los cerré, debí volver a abrirlos, al sentir unos labios tibios posarse sobre mi frente. Los brillantes ojos verde se esculpieron en mi memoria antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

—Perdóname, Rachel, perdóname por todo lo que he hecho —susurró Jason con una voz serena y su sinceridad —onírica— sólo me dolió más—. Perdóname… Prometo que solucionaré esto como sea, Rach, y todo volverá a ser como antes…

Sólo Azar sabía cuánto deseaba creer en aquellas palabras y lo mucho deseé que alguna vez fueran pronunciadas. Odié a mi mente convertir ese desesperado anhelo en realidad sólo para brindarme un inútil consuelo. Luché por despertar, ya cansada de esos juegos mentales, pero era en vano y me reproché mis contradicciones. ¿Anhelaba despertar pronto para así olvidar lo soñado? ¿O deseaba mantenerme el mayor tiempo posible en esa ilusión efímera y frágil?

Aún cuando la silueta irreal de Jason se había alejado, yo conservaba en mis pupilas la escultura de sus ojos intensos y su rostro arrepentido… y falso.

Cerré los ojos nuevamente y con suavidad, como abandonándome a mi suerte, pero nuevos sonidos me obligaron a abrirlos. Distinguí la silueta voladora de Starfire, antes de que cualquier pensamiento y que un rostro ocupara mi campo de visión.

Y no era Jason, sino Robin.

—Estarás bien —me prometió con la voz teñida de preocupación y seguridad.

Antes de que el negro devorara mis ojos, deseé creerle.

* * *

El odio y la cólera guiaban mis pasos, mientras recorría los pasillos de nuestra "base". Sentía que la ira sorda de años pasados —rebelde e irracional— volvía a salir a la superficie con renovadas fuerzas.

El mago me había advertido que no peleara con rabia, porque perdería en segundos y que me preparara para ser provocado con desagradables verdades. Lo sabía, claro que lo sabía. ¿Qué se creía el mago ese? ¿Qué no había tratado nunca antes con criminales? ¿Que era un ingenuo, un crío? Pues no, él era el que había estado encerrado no sé cuántos malditos años, no yo. Yo no era ningún imbécil, pero en aquellos momentos me valían mierda sus consejos. Conseguiría respuestas a _mi modo_ o se las sonsacaría a golpes, si era necesario. El bastardo me las pagaría: yo no era el esclavo de nadie, yo no tenía más amo que yo mismo.

Apreté los dientes mientras caminaba. Debía calmarme y ser más astuto que él. No ganaría nada con hacerle una rabieta de crío, lo enfrentaría como igual, con perspicacia. A mi modo, de forma desenfadada y con descaro. ¿Había decidido jugar con fuego? Pues que tuviera el valor de quemarse luego. Sonreí arrogantemente bajo mi máscara. Tenía confianza en mí mismo, pero tampoco era estúpido y sabía que debía estar atento si quería conseguir lo que quería.

Lamentablemente, no podía matarlo, aunque todo mi cuerpo me lo exigiera a gritos. La rabia me consumía, esa rabia conocida, adolescente, criminal, que había sido mi acompañante durante tiempos oscuros, pero que siempre deseché y seguiría haciéndolo. No recordaba haber sentido tanta furia contra alguien desde que abandoné a Batman. Sin embargo, yo no era ningún asesino y no abandonaría mis principios ni me rebajaría a la altura de ese hijo de puta manipulador. Siempre me sentí orgulloso de mi propio código de honor y aquel día no sería una excepción.

Finalmente, llegué al cuarto principal, que se hallaba en completa oscuridad. Sonreí, encaramándome a unas vigas de metal con el sigilo de un felino o, mejor dicho, de un experto ladrón. Siempre me había gustado mirar a mis enemigos desde lo alto.

—Slade —llamé cuando estuve preparado. Sabía que él estaba allí. Siempre estaba allí.

—Jason, qué sorpresa —dijo su voz desde un rincón en penumbras. Su tono hipócrita me hirvió la sangre.

—Red X para ti y la boca te queda donde mismo… por ahora —gruñí y lancé una vieja X roja a modo de advertencia. Tampoco iba a malgastar armas en estrategias inútiles.

El arma silbó a través de la oscuridad y escuché con algo de frustración —pese a que era casi obvio— que era detenida abruptamente. Gruñí por lo bajo y me apoyé en la viga para tener una buena posición en caso de contraataque. No obstante, sólo oí el sonido quedo de unas pisadas. Me tensé.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya —susurró con cinismo. Su silueta se recortó contra la luz y distinguí la X en su mano—. No entiendo tu extraño saludo, amigo mío. ¿Hay algo que te moleste?

Me rechinó su velada hipocresía, pero logré controlarme, aunque a duras penas. Mis puños se cerraron instintivamente y mis huesos crujieron en clara amenaza. Decidí seguirle la corriente y me situé en un montículo de metal, aún en altura, pero más visible, con los brazos cruzados y una actitud insolente.

—¿Acaso no puedo pasar a _saludar? _

Guardó silencio unos segundos, como si mi sarcasmo le hubiera incomodado. Caminó algunos pasos y yo sentí un perverso placer en su silencio, como si fuera una personal victoria.

—Nuestro trabajo no admite distracciones, Todd —susurró Slade y percibí una nota burlona y otra amenazadora en su voz serena—. Así que, ¿deseas que te inyecte de inmediato o prefieres una lección más… persuasiva?

Así que en efecto me estaba drogando el muy imbécil. ¿Por qué lo había admitido tan rápido? ¿Por qué yo ya lo sabía? ¿O por otra cosa? Me limité a sonreír con malicia bajo la máscara, como si él pudiera ver mi mueca de rebeldía.

—Siempre fui un alumno curioso, pero algo rebelde —admití como al pasar—. Yo tomo mis propias lecciones, a mi modo.

—Nunca me pareciste del tipo autodidacta —comentó Slade. La X había sido arrojada al suelo—, pero creo que es suficiente por hoy. No serás tú quien entorpezca todo lo que hemos creado. No necesito retrasos y no puedo tolerar más obstáculos. He construido un inerte aliado en ti, el instrumento ideal, el arma que necesito y nada en tu mente me lo impedirá —rió suavemente, como participando de un chiste privado.

Hijo de perra. La sonrisa burlona se me borró del rostro como por arte de magia. Ahora confesaba todo el bastardo de mierda. Apreté los dientes para no lanzarme en un frenético, iracundo e inútil ataque, pero decidí que aquella farsa había terminado. Lo enfrentaría y acabaría con todo.

No obstante, antes de que pudiera soltarle la sarta de obscenidades que tenía reservada exclusivamente para él, él se me adelantó con una pregunta que fue como mostrarle el paño rojo al toro embravecido. Sentí que la ira me iba a provocar un ataque.

—¿Y qué tal lo ha estado haciendo Raven? Supongo que fuiste a saludarla durante el rato que estuviste "lúcido" —murmuró el maldito con un claro tono sarcástico.

Gruñí, sin poder contenerme.

—¡Eres un bastardo! ¡Deja a Rachel en paz o te juro que te aniquilo! —rugí como un poseso. Sabía que estaba perdiendo el control y no podía permitirlo, pero me resultaba inevitable. Slade me estaba hinchando las pelotas.

—Rachel, cierto que tú la llamabas así —comentó el enmascarado como si estuviera comentando un interesante fenómeno meteorológico—. Deduzco que no te le has acercado o que ella no ha estado consciente cuando lo has hecho —pareció sonreírse—. Has hecho un buen trabajo con ella, debo reconocértelo. La has ido destrozando poco a poco, aunque la titán es orgullosa y tozuda. Pero has ido royendo todo eso. Pronto se desmoronará y cuando ella caiga, sólo será cuestión de tiempo para que los Titanes le sigan.

—No vuelvas a pronunciar su nombre —advertí con voz ronca. Temblaba de odio y creí que no podría resistir ni un minuto más y que me abalanzaría sobre él como una bestia salvaje. No obstante, mi autodominio me sorprendió: me quedé clavado en mi puesto, ardiendo de furia, sintiendo como mis músculos rugían, exigiendo acción, pero intentando aprovechar mi situación al máximo. Cualquier información era útil y procuraría sonsacarle la más posible antes de hacerlo pedazos.

—¿Por qué la odias tanto? —inquirí, esforzándome por sonar relajado y burlón—. ¿Acaso le hizo daño al pequeño Slady?

De repente, distinguí un brillo amenazador en el ojo del enmascarado y me preparé para recibir un ataque en respuesta a la burla; sin embargo, nada sucedió y el cabrón simplemente continuó con sus paseos como si no hubiera oído lo último que le había dicho.

—Tenemos asuntos pendientes —murmuró con tranquilidad, pero una nota de rencor se escapaba de su voz—. Cuentas sin saldar, de una época más bien "apocalíptica". Yo no soy de los que toleran afrentas con los brazos cruzados.

El silencio se impuso entre nosotros. No sabía de lo que estaba hablando, pero realmente no me importaba. Yo no iba a ser la herramienta para su maldita venganza, eso era lo que debía estar claro.

—Qué patético —me burlé con crueldad—. Sólo te voy a decir una cosa, así que más te vale que escuches bien, Slade: lo que sea que estuvieras haciéndome, se acabó. ¿Escuchaste, hijo de perra?

Nuevamente, sólo se oyó el silencio. Me encontraba tranquilo, seguro y confiaba en poder doblarle la mano a Slade. Su risa suave y burlona me hizo apretar los dientes. ¿De qué se reía ese bastardo maldito?

—¿Crees que te estoy controlando? —preguntó, deteniéndose para mirarme—. Jason, Jason… creí que Robin era el ingenuo. —Negó con la cabeza—. No, Jason, no te estoy controlando ni obligando a trabajar para mí. Nuestra asociación es mutuamente beneficiosa y tú aceptaste.

—¡Bajo el efecto de esa puta basura que me inyectaste! —rugí como un desaforado, jadeando furiosamente. No debía perder el control, no debía perder el control…

—¿Que no me oíste? No te estoy controlando. Te equivocas al creer que el químico que te di provoca una sumisión de tu parte a mí. Creo que es hora de que abras los ojos, chico rudo. —Caminó hacia un rincón con parsimonia hacia una mesa metálica tenuemente iluminada por una tosca lámpara.

Lo seguí con los ojos endurecidos por la desconfianza y la cólera. Sentía los músculos de la cara rígidos, pero ahora la confusión rivalizaba con cualquier otra explosiva emoción que sintiera. ¿Cómo que el químico no me controlaba? ¡Claro que lo hacía! ¡Me hizo hacer cada pelotudez! Me hizo lastimar a Rachel… Sacudí ligeramente la cabeza, no debía pensar en ello, no era momento. Cuando todo esto acabara, iría a hablar con ella, trataría de explicarle; en tanto, no dejaría que las dudas me invadieran. Esa rata trataría de confundirme con sus trucos, pero yo no caería en ellos. No iba a fallar esta vez.

Slade pronto volvió a acercarse a mí con un pequeño frasco con un líquido negro en su interior. Me lo mostró y fantaseé sobre lo genial que sería hacerlo explotar en su mano con una eficiente X voladora.

—Este químico, Jason, se llama Alkan y es el responsable de todos tus supuestos problemas —Slade parecía estar disfrutando con aquello y eso me molestó aún más—. Tú querías saber qué era. Pues bien, tendré que iluminarte. Este químico es un fármaco experimental contra la ansiedad. Tenía ciertos ingredientes muy interesantes y lo hice robar para modificarlo. —Presté atención con cuidado, dudando entre si confiar en su palabra o no—. Logré transformarlo y ahora estás viendo un líquido capaz de liberar las pasiones más oscuras de quien lo 'pruebe'. —Fruncí el ceño bajo mi máscara—. Así es, Red X, este fármaco todo lo que hizo fue permitirte ser tú mismo. Liberó todos aquellos deseos que ocultabas, los arrebatos, los instintos, aunque no a un nivel en que te pudieras volver un completo animal. Digamos que te he "liberado". Todo lo que hiciste, es porque así lo deseaste —siseó con su maldita voz—. El Jason bajo el efecto de Alkan es el Jason real.

¡No quería escucharlo! ¡Eran sólo mentiras! ¡Era pura mierda! ¡El bastardo estaba mintiendo! ¡Mintiendo! Me tambaleé donde estaba parado, de pura rabia, pero logré mantenerme quieto con un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Mi máscara ocultaba mis expresiones, pero sentía todos los huesos de mis manos en un punto de máxima tensión y sabía que no iba a aguantar mucho quieto. Pero sentía la necesidad de aprovechar mi posición de neutralidad, necesitaba conocerlo todo. Luego le partiría la cara con un gustazo de todos los demonios.

—Es mentira —murmuré en voz baja, casi como para mí mismo.

Slade volvió a reír con suavidad.

—Claro, la negación. Qué típico, ¿verdad? ¿Crees acaso que podías ir donde Raven y hacerte la víctima? Pues no, Jason. Ese es el verdadero tú, el que no dudó en irse de fiesta con cuanta chica hubiera visto, pese a que estaba de novio. El que no dudó en unirse a mí para alcanzar sus propios fines, el que no dudó en atacar a la que decía amar sin ningún remordimiento, el que no dudó en echar por tierra meses de compromiso y romanticismo, el que no dudó en tratar a los amigos de su ex novia como basura, el que no dudó en destrozar el corazón de una titán. —Se detuvo unos segundo—. Supongo que no solamente fueron tus acciones, deduzco que incluso tus recuerdos fueron trastocados con emociones más primitivas, más auténticas. —Hizo otra pausa—. Fuiste un excelente experimento, Jason, ya imagino los resultados que podría tener con Robin.

Estaba en shock. Sentía que la ira se escurría por mi cuerpo, dejando paso a una total confusión. Las dudas invadieron mi mente y no lograba reaccionar. Se suponía que aquello debería enfadarme aún más, después de todo, no eran más que una sarta de mentiras. Pero algo en mí las creía, algo en mí les encontraba sentido. Apenas lograba recordar la noche en la cual todo cambió. Llegué al club en busca de Slade —quien era el que me había contactado antes y el que me había amenazado—, furioso por la estúpida nota que me había dejado. Como siempre, Luke me invitó a un trago para relajar mis nervios. Y desde allí todo se ponía borroso, vertiginoso y extraño. Recordaba haber bebido mucho, conocido chicas nuevas y haber hecho toda clase de cosas con ellas. El dolor me abrasó las entrañas. Me había acostado con dos mujeres esa noche. Los recuerdos lentamente parecían surgir desde una niebla de confusión. ¿Cómo había podido hacerle eso a Rachel? ¿Cómo había podido simplemente olvidar todo, olvidar que tenía una novia, que tenía una misión, que había dejado esa vida de desenfreno atrás? ¿Cómo no había siquiera dudado en traicionar, lastimar, burlar?

—Veo que comienzas a comprenderlo, Jason —dijo Slade con un dejo de satisfacción en su voz—. Quizás te preguntes cómo es que hiciste todo lo que hiciste aquella noche. Quizás deberías no confiar tanto en lo que te sirve tu amigo Luke.

—¿Luke? ¡Imposible! ¡Él nunca…! —comencé a decir, furioso y dolido, pero contento de por fin poder decir algo en mi defensa.

—Ese muchacho que crees es tu amigo, sólo ha sido un fiel espía para mí. Tal vez deberías haberlo sabido luego que le rompiste el corazón a la chica en la cual él estaba interesado. Tu frivolidad siempre fue una debilidad, sin lugar a dudas. Desde que te metiste con ella, Luke comenzó a odiarte en secreto y encontré en él a un cómplice perfecto. Ni siquiera te percataste que la cerveza que pediste para comenzar una tediosa noche tenía un sabor bastante diferente al habitual. —Slade lanzó una leve carcajada—. Fuiste una presa fácil, ingenua y manipulable. Y Raven te vio, ¿sabes? Te siguió, porque estaba preocupada y tenía un mal presentimiento. Y vio todo lo que hiciste. ¿Cómo crees que se sintió al verte con otra mujer, como si ella nunca hubiera existido en tu vida?

—¡Cállate, cabrón de mierda! —Finalmente había estallado. La ira venía a rescatarme del dolor sordo que amenazaba con abrumarme. Una bomba explotó a sus pies, pero el villano saltó para evadirla casi con desgano, como si no se sintiera en absoluto amenazado por ella.

—Ah, ahora viene la negación, la furia y el dolor —prosiguió Slade con una satisfacción realmente maldita—. No puedes creerlo, pero en el fondo ya lo haces. Sabes que lo que digo es verdad, aun cuando quisieras que no fueran más que trucos míos. Y la culpa será mayor de la que podrás soportar, incluso para un "rebelde" como tú —se burló con elegancia—. Sin embargo, tanto como he querido tenerte para aliado, así también quiero que estés óptimo y en forma. Y sé que ahora te será más difícil, ya que conoces la verdad y la verdad no siempre es lo que querríamos oír. Esto —volvió a señalar el frasco maldito— puede borrar todo lo que ahora estás sintiendo.

Apreté los puños y una sonrisa irónica se formó en mi rostro, pese a que él no podía verla.

—Creo que conozco un método mejor —gruñí. Y sin previo aviso me abalancé sobre él, conectando de inmediato un puño en su cara. La fuerza del impacto lo hizo tambalearse y me sorprendí que no se hubiera defendido, sensación que me descolocó durante unos segundos, pero no lo suficiente como para bajar la guardia. Volví a dirigir un puñetazo, esta vez a su estómago, pero él me bloqueó y contraatacó.

Comenzamos a pelear, yo furiosamente y él como si no tuviera otra opción, desganadamente. No debería estar peleando con rabia, pero no podía evitarlo. Necesitaba golpearlo, necesitaba que sufriera, castigarlo por haberme… No sabía exactamente qué me había hecho, pero sabía que tenía que pagar. ¡Él tenía la culpa! De improviso, cuando un puño volaba nuevamente hacia su rostro, percibí un cambio, como en el ambiente y sentí como mi mano era detenida violentamente por Slade, quien me torció el brazo con violencia. Gruñí de dolor.

—¡Suéltame, bastardo!

—No voy a tolerar obstáculos en este trabajo —susurró con un claro tono amenazador—. Ya te he domado, Jason y es inútil que intentes rebelarte. He eliminado al enemigo en potencia que tenía en ti. La mejor manera de derrotarte era unirte a mi plan y lo he logrado. No dudaré en hacerte a un lado si me causas problemas —continuó—. Ni tampoco dudaré en recordarte que ahora estás bajo mi servicio.

Me tiró lejos y se abalanzó sobre mí con un rugido de rabia. Me defendí lo mejor que pude, pero llevaba las de perder y pronto me vi superado. Algunos de mis golpes furiosos conectaban en su cuerpo, pero apenas le hacían daño, en cambio los suyos me quitaban el aliento y el cansancio y el dolor comenzaron a afectarme.

En cambio, el muy cabrón sólo siguió insistiendo, volviéndose cada vez más agresivo y brutal. Fui derribado innumerables veces, pero no iba a rendirme. Jamás, no contra esa mierda de hombre. No obstante, mi cuerpo me estaba traicionando. Cuando me detuve para recuperar el aliento, él aprovechó para estamparme contra una pared y golpearme en el estómago. Me doblé de dolor y caí al piso.

—No creas que tienes una oportunidad contra mí, he hecho bien mi tarea —dijo Slade que no parecía cansado en lo absoluto—. He investigado tus fortalezas y debilidades. No eres demasiado diferente a Robin, quizás un poco más impulsivo, más libre, menos disciplinado, más seguro de lo que quiere y definitivamente con mucho menos vocabulario.

Jadeé, terriblemente adolorido y me llevé una mano a un costado, donde sospechaba que una costilla había sido seriamente dañada, aunque dudaba que llegara a estar fracturada. La impotencia me envolvía por completo, pero mis limitantes físicas me hacían imposible devolverle la mano. Gruñí, tratando de incorporarme, pero el enmascarado ya se alejaba del lugar con tranquilidad.

—No olvides que ahora estás conmigo, Jason —recordó sin vacilación en su voz—. Si eres inteligente, no tratarás de zafarte. Te estoy brindando la libertad que siempre perseguiste. Tenlo en cuenta.

Libertad, libertad. ¿Esa era la libertad que yo quería? Podía hacer lo que quisiera, porque así lo quería, sin ningún remordimiento, sin sentir culpa, sin importarme nada más que mi propia satisfacción. Era lo que siempre había querido, lo que creía haber alcanzado. Y ahora lo tenía _concreta y realmente_ al alcance de mi mano, al alcance de una simple aceptación, de una resignación. Y sin embargo… No podía desear algo así. Esa no era la libertad que quería. Era una libertad falsa, manipulada, química, animal. Tal como no sufriría por mis excesos, tampoco disfrutaría plenamente con mis victorias, porque todo sería una ilusión.

¿O no? No lo sabía. Las dudas me estaban alcanzando y me desollaban vivo. El dolor y el cansancio me mantenían aún en el suelo, pero lentamente comencé a incorporarme. Había otra razón por la que me resistía a aceptar ese extraño ofrecimiento que veladamente le había hecho aquel a quien había creído odiar con todo su ser. Una obvia. _Rachel… _ Si simplemente aceptase, nunca más podría… No alcancé a terminar de formular aquel pensamiento, cuando un casi imperceptible gas me envolvió por completo y comenzó a nublar mi mente lentamente. Quise protestar, quise luchar, pero mi cuerpo no me respondía y me derrumbé sobre el suelo sin fuerzas. Maldije mentalmente con un último arranque de cólera, para inmediatamente luego sentir que me desvanecía.

—Si realmente sabes lo que quieres, no dudarás en que creer que soy la mejor carta que hayas tenido en tu vida.

Luego no escuché nada más.


	25. Lo que antes creía, ahora lo sé

Agradecimientos:

_**Dragon:**_ Hace mucho que has estado libre de mí ¿no? ¡Pues ya no más! ¡La tortura ha llegado! ¡El tiempo del fin es ahora! ¡El terror! ¡El caos! Jajja Sí, puedo ser exagerada, pero apuesto a que entiendes lo que digo ;) Y que en parte tengo razón. Has estado de vacaciones, amigo, pero es hora de volver al triste trabajo de fics de Chica Pola. xD Me alegro mucho que me animaras con tu presencia y tus palabras para seguir escribiendo, eres el primer pilar que construye estos capítulos. Siempre estás allí, deseando que Rubeola muere (pero vivirá!), que alguien más juegue Digimon o pateando traseros virtuales , pero siempre allí y entre broma y broma, el tener que escribir se asoma y eso siempre ha sido para mí muy valioso. Bueno, eso tú ya lo sabes ¿no? ^^ Bueno, si no lo sabes, ahora sí lo sabes ¬¬ Jeje Espero que por mucho tiempo más tengamos esta dupla fickera (aunque creas que no haces nada xD), aunque eso dependerá de tu santa paciencia, por supuesto. Por mí parte, encantada siempre de oír tus superchistes, de imaginarte, cual Robin, con patadas super fantásticas (asustando a los pobres niñitos xD) y no spoileandome el ME. Así que… hasta la próxima. Muchas gracias por siempre interesarte en lo que hago, pese a todo, por animarme a seguir y por estar simplemente allí. ¡Saludos especiales para ti!

_**Funny – life:**_Me alegro de que te gustase el capítulo anterior, era el más importante de todos ;) Ahora vamos directo al final (que se viene en algunos capítulos más, unos cinco), ¿quién ganará? ¿se solucionará todo, como quieres? ¿o triunfará el lado equivocado? ¿O habrá un final intermedio? Eso sólo yo lo sé y para que lo sepas, tendrás que seguir leyéndome. También me alegra mucho que este fic, en general, te guste =) Para mí siempre es una grata sorpresa saber que la gente gusta de lo que sale de mi imaginación y construyo con mi esfuerzo :P Sí, aunque el Jason de los comics es bastante diferente al Jason que yo escribo. Yo dibujé y construí mi propio Jason. Bueno, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfrutes =) ¡Saludos!

_**Ravenkatara-suko:**_ Me satisface que ahora las cosas empiecen a quedar claras. Traté de generar algo de suspenso y hacerlo más interesante. Realmente Jason ha sido vilipendiado y atacado en esta historia ¿no? No obstante, todo tiene un sentido y lo importante es saber si los Titanes y Raven podrán descubrir la verdad. ¿Qué hará Malchior? ¿Podrán triunfar? Esas son las preguntas que ahora nos hacemos, cuyas respuestas podrás ver en los capítulos siguientes. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, veamos si Jason puede recuperar todo. Espero sigas leyéndome y comentando. La opinión siempre es un regalo valioso. ¡Saludos!

_**La compatriota anónima:**_ ¿Por qué no habría de dejarte mensaje por estar en forma anónima? Nada que er ^^ Descuida, mientras pueda, yo siempre respondo los review que me dejan. A veces, el tiempo no me da y decido publicar sin tener los mensajes escritos, pero trato siempre de darme el tiempo. Toda opinión es valiosa. No sabes la alegría que me da de que encuentres mi narrativa agradable; yo sé que debo mejorarla, pero aún no encuentro cómo, porque me dicen que aburro… Bueno, supongo que son distintos puntos de vistas. Si a ti te gusta, yo honradísima, por supuesto. La transmisión de sentimientos e ideas es lo principal a la hora de escribir y es algo que siempre trato de lograr cuando lo hago. Me satisface mucho saber que en ti he logrado eso. ¿Sbes algo? Yo también creo que podríamos tener excelentes conversaciones si se diera la oportunidad ;) Mi bandeja de entrada y mi mail son públicos, así que si te animas… yo encantada. ¡Saludos y muchas gracias por leer y comentar!

_**Jugo de Limon:**_ Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo y ahora ha pasado aún más, pero tengo razones de peso, lo juro xD Pero traté de escribir a toda máquina, en la medida de lo posible. No siempre la inspiración me acompañaba, pero de verdad que lo intentaba. Espero que la intención cuente y tu interés no se diluya con el tiempo… Me alegra que tus dudas hayan quedado aclaradas. Espero puedas disfrutar de este capítulo, ya nos vamos acercando al desenlace y a la respuesta de muchas preguntas que ahora rondan por ahí. ¡Muchas gracias por leerme y comentar, espero seguir contando con tu sincera opinión! Un placer, saludos!

_**Michelle:**_ Bueno, amiga, me generas muchas dudas. No sé si eres la misma que "compatriota anónima" o si son dos personas diferentes. Si son la misma, disculpa que repita el mensaje. Si son dos personas diferentes, discúlpame la confusión en el alma, no es mi intención hacer pasar una por otra, pero a veces no soy buena distinguiendo. Así que sabrás disculparme en cualquiera de esos casos. ¡A lo nuestro! ^^ Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. Sí, el pobre Jason era bueno después de todo lo que lo odiaron, pero veremos si Slade dice la verdad. ¿Le creerán? ¿Los Titanes descubrirán lo sucedido? ¿Raven volverá a dar una oportunidad al pasado? ¿Qué papel jugará Malchior? ¿Qué rol le espera a Terra? ¡Esto se sabrá a medida que avancen los capítulos! ¿Ganarán los buenos? Eso está por verse ;) Ya veremos. Espero disfrutes de este capítulo, que salió tardísimo, pero que traté de apresurarlo lo más posible. ¡Gracias por comentarme y leer! ¡Saludos!

_**Mel Raven:**_ xD Oye, no las lío tanto. En serio ^^ Soy buena. Sólo trato de agregarle algo de suspenso, que no me salga y las cosas se enreden ¡no es mi culpa! Jaja xD Bueno, lamento si he complicado la narrativa, aún tengo mucho que aprender ;) Veo que sigues odiando a Jason, vaya! Eso es ser malvada o muy coherente xD Ya veremos qué sucede. Jajaja ¿Raven dejará de sufrir? Eso es una buena pregunta. No lo sé todavía. En cuanto al sueño, deberás descubrirlo a medida que pasen los capítulos. Me alegra que el capítulo te gustara y espero seguir sorprendiéndote. ¿Cierto que mi asesor es genial =D? xD En fin, muchas gracias por leer ;) Y espero disfrutes con este capítulo. ¡Un abrazo, espero seguir contando con tus opiniones!

_**Diva:**_ ¡Hola! xD Si sentiste que el anterior capi tardó, imagínate cuánto tardó este, pero tengo razones muy buenas, de verdad. O eso creo. xD Lamento la tardanza, de verdad, pero intenté lo imposible por actualizar lo más pronto posible. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y sí, salió bastante dramático, pero espero no haber exagerado. Lo que más intenté es adecuarme a cada personaje lo más posible, espero haberlo logrado ^^ Si no es así, no dudes en decírmelo y trataré de esforzarme más para la próxima entrega. En cuanto a las escenas de acción, vamos a ver. Ahora los Titanes tienen un misterio que descubrir, veremos si son capaces de descifrarlo. Espero disfrutes de este capítulo, ¡muchas gracias por comentarme! ¡Saludos!

_**Bjlauri:**_ Bueno, eso parece ¿no? Que Jason es un manipulado por la maldad química de Slade. Veamos qué sucederá, porque una cosa es saber qué sucede y la otra es conseguir que se solucione. No podría decirte qué tenía que ver el químico del comienzo. Tendrás que seguir leyendo para averiguarlo =) Espero seguir contando con tus comentarios. Muchas gracias por leer. ¡Un saludo!

_**Candice Roth: **_En efecto, aún quedan muchas cosas por descubrir. Y muchas peleas por pelear. xD Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, era uno de los más importantes del fic. Porque ahora nos vamos directamente al si se logrará descubrir la verdad. O si, siquiera, ésa era la verdad. Jaja La aparición de Jason era vital, me alegro que lo disfrutaras. Lamento mucho haber tardado, pero fueron cosas de fuerza mayor xD Espero el interés no haya menguado. ¡Espero seguir contando con tus comentarios y muchísimas gracias por leer! ¡Saludos!

_**Gris96:**_ Descuida, sé que el Internet cuesta y me alegra que te hayas tomado el tiempo en leerme. Para mí es un gigantesco honor. Es genial que te hayas quedado con ganas de seguir leyendo, espero no defraudarte con los siguientes capítulos. Y, sí, Jason tiene un montón de lados, como todo ser humano. Veamos si resurgirá el que se vio en los primeros capis. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Cualquier cosa, crítica o consejo, no temas en decírmelo. ¡Un saludo!

_**BlackRose:**_ Muchos fics de Red X y Raven en la sección español no hay, pero hay algunos pululando por ahí como el mío. Si los has leído, verás que todos son diferentes. Me alegro que este te haya gustado la trama y todo el desarrollo, no ha sido sencillo, pero es muy grato saber que lo has disfrutado tanto como yo ^^ Veremos si ambos vuelven a estar juntos, ¿cuál será la verdad? ¿Slade es el malo? ¿Raven lo perdonará? Y lamento haber tardado en actualizar ._. Pero no pude evitarlo, traté de escribir lo más rápido posible de acuerdo a mi tiempo. Y gracias por soportar mi extensión, es mi gran trauma: escribir demasiado.¡Gracias por leer y comentar y saludos!

_**Ale-chan:**_ Jajjaj Sí, te conozco ^^ Eres una de las burdeas que no sabe donde esta el botón de borrar la conversación xD Eso no existe, por cierto. Los mods y admins son los únicos que pueden. ¡Y pues claro que tenía cuenta en ! xD De hecho, empecé a publicar aquí antes que en el foro. Y no te preocupes por no comentar, mientras de vez en cuando me digas que le parece este fic a esta humilde escritora, yo honradísima. Relájate, no es obligación dejar review a nadie, menos a mí =) Sólo si quieres y puedes. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Nos estamos leyendo ^^ ¡Saludos!

_**Luna Delacour:**_ Siempre me sorprenden tus comentarios. Pues sí, es para caerse sentado xD Me alegro que todo comenzara a quedar claro y a "calzar" como tú dices. Esa era la idea del capítulo anterior. Ahora veremos qué sucede, porque esto no ha acabado. Aunque quizás no quede tanto como creen xD Espero poder seguir brindándote buenos capítulos. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! ¡Saludos!

_**RavenxRedX:**_ Vaya, realmente comenzaste a dejar reviews en cada capítulo. Si llegaste hasta el último capítulo —sería toda una proeza— ya habrás resuelto todas las dudas que planteabas. Espero te haya gustado ^^ Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. ¡Saludos!

_**Nota de la Autora:**_ Ni modo. No tengo explicaciones plausibles para justificar mi tardanza, pero trataré de dar alguna: comencé la Universidad y ya he tenido dos pruebas solemnes y tres controles. Cosas serias, que requerían de yo estudiando y no escribiendo sobre Teen Titans. Además, con todo eso, la inspiración a veces se negaba a cooperar, ni que decir que conforme nunca quedé con este capítulo —ni con ninguno. Espero sepan entender que no quise tardarme, que intenté apresurarme y que me fijé plazos y traté de apurarme lo más posible. Espero que, dentro de todo, esto haya quedado medianamente aceptable. ^^ Un saludo a todos. Este capítulo es mi regalo para ustedes de mi parte, aunque debería haber sido al revés. xD ¡Saludos y ojalá disfruten leyendo!

PD: La tercera línea divisoria NO es un cambio de narrador, sino de escena. Ténganlo en cuenta =)

_Disclaimer:_ Teen Titans no me pertenece.

_**Un saludo especial,no podia faltar, a Dragon, mi fiel y querido asesor, que pese al tiempo, a los memes, a la nueva onda Universitaria, a los partidos de smash, siempre estuvo allí, recordándome que tenía un contrato tácito xD con todos ustedes y que debía escribir. Muchísimas gracias, mi amigo, tenle paciencia al Hotmail lentito —canta muchas murgas mientras esperas xD— y ni que decir que eres también una parte importante de este fic, aunque lo horrendo de él no es tu culpa xD ^^ Muchas gracias por todo. ¡Eres lo máximo! **_

_**Lo que antes creía, ahora lo sé**_

Golpeaba frenéticamente la bolsa de boxeo, lanzando frecuentemente exclamaciones de batalla con cada golpe. Era bastante temprano y la Torre, ya lo había comprobado, se hallaba en calma, pese a que dudaba mucho que el ánimo de todos fuera algo parecido. Yo mismo me sentía profundamente intranquilo. Era una de las razones por las cuales estaba entrenando tiempo extra: el ejercicio físico despejaba mi mente y relajaba mi cuerpo, además de mantenerme en forma y preparado para todo.

Me encontraba vestido con ropa apropiada para la situación, con las manos vendadas, camiseta, pantalones holgados y pies descalzos. Empezaba ya a jadear luego de algunas horas de duro ejercicio, pero era sin duda lo que necesitaba, considerando la cantidad de tensión acumulada por los recientes sucesos.

Mientras me preparaba para realizar algunas barras, dejé que mis pensamientos divagaran a través de los hechos recientes. Tres enemigos estaban amenazando la ciudad y a los Titanes, tres oponentes que nunca antes se habían unido para combatirnos y que ahora constituían una fuerza a temer y era mi deber como líder el guiar al equipo al camino que nos llevaría a derrotarlos. Pero no sabía cuál era ese camino, no lograba encontrar una solución al problema que teníamos y por más que pensaba, averiguaba y reflexionaba, no lograba ver el modo de adelantarme a sus movimientos.

Estábamos a merced de sus fechorías y eso me llenaba de impotencia y frustración. Éramos los Jóvenes Titanes, íbamos a vencer, pero en aquellos momentos no lograba ver cómo, aunque estaba seguro de que al final lo haríamos. Red X, Malchior y Slade eran enemigos formidables por separado y juntos eran una amenaza eficiente, pero tenían sus debilidades y yo las había tratado de estudiar. Aunque el problema realmente no era la unión de sus fuerzas. Slade había jugado sus cartas tan inteligentemente, que realmente no era el conjunto lo que los volvía poderosos, sino su historia.

Red X y Malchior eran las navajas encargadas de rebanar frenéticamente la integridad emocional y psicológica de uno de los miembros más fuertes del equipo. Raven. Y con ella fuera de combate, el equipo se resentía, llegaban las distracciones, las culpas, las frustraciones y la derrota. Por eso agradecía tanto la aparición de Terra que, si bien sospechosa, nos brindaría energías nuevas para resistir, nueva fuerza, nuevo optimismo. No obstante, no era un reemplazo bajo ninguna circunstancia, sino tan sólo un complemento, una ayuda.

Estaba acostumbrado a pensar estrategias con la frialdad de un teórico, pero lo cierto era que no podía barajar de ese modo las situaciones ocurridas. Todos nos habíamos visto afectados a través del hilo conductor que atrapó a Raven. Todos sentimos su dolor, compartimos su ira, nos culpamos mutuamente por no haber sido capaces de preverlo y nos encerramos en nuestros pensamientos en busca de una solución desesperada. La incomunicación era una barrera y la distancia que creaba no podía sino resentir toda la dinámica, la confianza y la experiencia en batalla.

Y se agregaba Malchior a la ecuación. No podía comprender por qué Slade insistía tanto en atacar a Raven. ¿Rencor? ¿Estrategia? ¿Una mezcla de ambos? Pero lo cierto era que lo hacía y no podía sino pensar que quizás era lo mejor para sus planes. No era ningún misterio que Raven era una figura poderosa y, por sobre todo, era nuestra amiga. Una muy querida persona. Y los ataques nunca fueron físicos, sino emocionales y por eso nos afectaba tanto. Maldije al enmascarado por sus tácticas. Había usado a dos peones para resquebrajar a la hechicera y así comenzar el proceso de partir al equipo. Pero no contaba con que los Titanes éramos más que un equipo, éramos uno solo. Un solo cuerpo luchando. Y aunque había un miembro herido, lo sostendríamos entre todos y continuaríamos luchando. Y él pagaría. Pagaría por todo lo que había hecho. Más ahora que Terra había vuelto.

Lo cierto, pensaba mientras trotaba un poco por el gimnasio, era que la clave era preguntarse cuál era la participación de sus aliados —¿Amenaza? ¿Consentimiento? ¿Alianza? ¿Coacción?— y cuál era el fin último de lo que estaba haciendo. Lo que ahora hacía Slade era distinto. No coincidía con el usual proyecto de conquista directa, había sido mucho más personal. Más lento. Más calculado. En el fondo, todo en última instancia iba a terminar en los usuales afanes de dominación, pero era el método el que había cambiado y no dejaba de ser preocupante.

Me detuve unos segundos para recuperar el aliento. ¿Por qué Slade había decidido cambiar su _modus operandi_ justo ahora? ¿Por qué buscó aliados, en lugar de sirvientes? Aunque quizás la línea que separara estos conceptos, para él, no fuera tan nítida. Estaba consciente de que le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto y solía repetir ciertas reflexiones, pero no podía evitarlo. ¿Por qué Red X y Malchior habían "aceptado" colaborar con Slade? No conocía mucho al hombre dragón, era cierto, pero por los datos que Raven había compartido, no me parecía un chico dado a trabajar en equipo. Aquella relación debía tener algo de coactivo o amenazador. No obstante, no alcanzaba a comprender el alcance de aquello, ya que por los poderes que Malchior poseía, se podría suponer que podría librarse de cualquier yugo que le hubieran impuesto. No obstante, no lo había hecho, por lo que debía ser bastante complejo.

Y en cuanto a Red X… me desconcertaba. Creía conocer el modo de actuar de Red X y, aunque en general, el conocimiento que tenía de él había sido trastocado en múltiples ocasiones en los últimos meses, había algo que tenía claro: él siempre trabajaba solo. Era un axioma básico, que no varió a lo largo de su supuesto romance con Raven. La frustración me golpeó en la cara al recordar que podría haber evitado todo esto si hubiera sido más decidido. Algo en mí siempre lo sospechó, pero los hechos insistían en desafiar mi instinto. No obstante, si hubiera perseverado en mis desconfianzas… en realidad no podía saber qué hubiera pasado si lo hubiera hecho, pero me obligaba a creer que este caos no se habría producido.

Aún así, trataba de concentrarme, con todo, el comportamiento de Red X no me cuadraba. Él no era de tener un aliado en sus apariciones. Ni mucho menos de trabajar para alguien. Eso desafiaba toda lógica. Por ende, debía haber algo oculto todo aquello, pero no lograba concebir qué. ¿Lo estaría controlando de algún modo? No lo parecía. No parecía estar siendo obligado a algo, no parecía como estar actuando en contra de su voluntad. Parecía… como si le agradara hacer lo que hacía.

Debía detenerlos. Por la sanidad de Raven y del equipo. Debíamos derrotarlos. Y lo haríamos, no tenía dudas al respecto. Lo haríamos, decidí casi como si me encontrara cara a cara con mis enemigos. Pensé en que la misma determinación poseía a Cyborg, a Chico Bestia y a Starfire. Incluso a Raven, aunque muchas otras emociones también la abatían. Y ahora se unía la energía de Terra, que parecía anhelante por probarse a sí misma ante nosotros. No estaba seguro aún de lo que significaría su participación, pero si ayudaba, era totalmente bienvenida. En conjunto éramos una fuerza imbatible y así lo probaríamos. Un nuevo optimismo me invadió, un optimismo acicateado por la actividad física que realizaba. El sudor corría por mi cara y respiraba de forma entrecortada, pero deseaba continuar con lo que estaba haciendo. Me acerqué a la banca donde yacía mi uniforme y chequé la hora en el comunicador que se encontraba encima de él. Aún me quedaban cuarenta y cinco minutos antes de que el resto del equipo comenzara a movilizarse.

No obstante, antes de dirigirme a las pesas que se encontraban en un rincón, un ligero carraspeo me detuvo y me hizo voltear, sorprendido.

—¡Starfire! —exclamé, bastante sorprendido, aunque algo jadeante.

—Robin, es bastante temprano en la mañana y ya estás entrenando —dijo ella con suavidad—. Estás muy cansado y he considerado oportuno que descanses para recobrar fuerzas.

—¿Desde cuándo has estado despierta? —pregunté sin intención de evadir la pregunta.

—Todos, a excepción de Raven, hemos estado un par de horas ya levantados —explicó con naturalidad—. Y estamos de acuerdo con que te tomes un descanso.

—Tengo que entrenar —porfié con seriedad—, debemos estar preparados para cuando ataquen de nuevo.

Ella se quedó unos segundos en silencio, mirándome con cierta preocupación en su rostro tranquilo. Bajó la vista un instante, para volver a levantarla inmediatamente.

—La fatiga no contribuirá en nada a tu rendimiento, Robin —insistió—. Para estar preparados, necesitamos estar descansados y alertas, como siempre nos has dicho. Cyborg ha preparado unos huevos de desayuno y creo que podrías disfrutarlos mucho. —Terminó con una sonrisa.

Quise evadirla y continuar con lo mío, pero al ver nuevamente su rostro preocupado, parecí reconsiderarlo. Vi la misma preocupación que yo tenía, el mismo deseo de acabar con lo que nos amenazaba, la misma misión. Suspiré y una ligera sonrisa se formó en mi rostro.

—Desayunar y un descanso no suena tan mal. —Le sonreí torcidamente.

Ella ensanchó su sonrisa y tomó mi mano con entusiasmo. Me ruboricé por el contacto, pero mi agitación física lo disimuló bastante bien. Devolvió el apretón, aferrando su mano con la mayor naturalidad posible. Besé su mejilla, con las mías encendidas como un semáforo, para luego rápidamente voltear hacia mi uniforme.

—Iré a ducharme —expliqué, aún ocupado entre mi ropa—. Me uniré en breve.

Me turbaba un poco que aún me costara actuar con naturalidad en temas románticos, pero lo cierto es que nunca había sido un hombre dado a las expresiones de afecto y se me dificultaba hacerlo , aunque en ocasiones me sorprendía a mí mismo actuando casi sin pensarlo. Como ahora, pese a todo.

Me volteé para dirigirme hacia las duchas, cuando los labios de Starfire se posaron suavemente por los míos. Me pilló con la guardia baja y, aunque por un momento no alcancé a reaccionar, no por nada me decían el Chico Maravilla y ágilmente, procuré devolver el gesto. Ella se separó de inmediato, sonriendo.

—Tómate todo el tiempo que gustes —susurró con alegría, para luego salir flotando del gimnasio.

Quedé mirando el lugar por donde había salido. Volví a sonreír, pensando vagamente cómo, en ocasiones un sutil gesto podía cambiar hasta las situaciones más oscuras. No dije nada. Tal como ella me había dicho en Tokio, a veces era necesario dejar de hablar.

* * *

El silencio de la sala común había sido demasiado agobiante y estresante, al menos para mí, así que, aunque traté de aligerar los ánimos dentro de lo posible, hubo un instante en que fue demasiado para mí. Aún yo era una ajena en el equipo y no quería imponer mi presencia, en especial en momentos tan difíciles. Me molestaba que todo estuviera resultando tan duro, me hacía sentir impotente, que creía que era el ánimo general.

Por este motivo, decidí dar una vuelta por la base de la Torre —por lejos mi lugar favorito—, tal como antaño hacía con Chico Bestia. El bromista trataba de animar a todos al igual que yo, procurando contagiar entusiasmo y optimismo, pero se notaba que incluso él se hallaba muy preocupado y afligido. Sonreí al recordar que cuando anuncié que saldría a tomar algo de aire, él se abalanzó a darme un beso atolondrado en la mejilla y a sonreír lo más anchamente posible. Siempre, en cualquier momento, él estaba ahí para mí. Ojalá hubiera sido de mi parte igual así siempre…

El aroma del mar era refrescante y la presencia de las rocas a mi alrededor funcionaban como un desestresante para mi mente. Me gustaba en la naturaleza, me sentía acompañada con ella. Traté de dejar mi mente en blanco y simplemente descansar un momento, pero fue inevitable que mis pensamientos comenzaran a revolotear frenéticamente.

—Esto no puede ser bueno —murmuré, hablando conmigo misma, negándome a tirar piedrecitas al mar sin Chico Bestia—. Tenemos que detener a Slade.

Así era, en efecto. Allí estaba la clave de todo. O, ¿no sería, Terra, Terra, que tu latente sed de venganza contra el hombre que sacó lo más oscuro de ti misma era la que guiaba tus pensamientos? Suspiré. Quizás fuera así, pero no podía evitarlo. El rencor contra el enmascarado era algo que no había logrado atenuar con el paso del tiempo, aunque también estaba consciente de que ese mismo rencor iba contra mí misma. Pero no era tiempo de pensar en ello.

Ahora nuestro objetivo debía ser concentrarnos para la victoria. Pensé cuán difícil era la situación y cómo aún no conseguíamos resolverla. Todo parecía estar fuera de nuestro control o quizás fuera que yo hubiera olvidado cómo era tratar con los verdaderos villanos. Esperaba que fuera eso, que fuera mi propia inexperiencia la que me traía el pesimismo. Aunque la imagen de Raven inconsciente y herida tampoco ayudaba. La hechicera aún no recuperaba la consciencia y eso contribuía a la tensión de todos en el equipo. No tenía heridas graves, pero eso no era lo importante. Era el hecho.

Suspiré. No era tiempo de reflexiones, pero me era inevitable pensar que había algo que yo no sabía. No entendía ese ensañamiento con Raven en exclusivo, era ilógico. Siempre había considerado que las amenazas se centraban en el conjunto, no en uno en particular. Incluso, recordaba amargamente, que yo había atacado al conjunto al separarlo, pero nunca había elegido como un objetivo a un titán particular. Quizás no lo estuviera viendo de forma completa, pero aquello me desconcertaba. ¿Por qué Raven?

—Sí, ¿por qué Raven? —pregunté, algo frustrada. Sospechaba que allí había un punto. Si comprendiéramos por qué Slade —no dejaba de pensar que él era el gran culpable de todo— atacaba a Raven, podríamos tratar de desarmar su entramado y podríamos entender la relación de sus supuestos aliados. No los conocía y lo poco que sabía de ellos era lo que me habían contado los Titanes, pero no me cabía en la mente que estuvieran trabajando por voluntad propia. Quizás sí, pero no lo sabía. En realidad, había muchas cosas que no entendía y eso me frustraba. Reí. Chico Bestia diría "_Malditas matemáticas". _Negué con la cabeza, sonriendo levemente. No obstante, debía resignarme a ser lo más útil posible dentro de mis limitaciones.

—¿Pero cómo ayudar más?

—Es increíble como algunas respuestas parecen como caer del cielo —susurró una voz educada y elegante a mis espaldas.

Me volteé rápidamente, reconociendo el tono de voz, alzando varias rocas a mi alrededor en una ágil posición ofensiva. Sin dudar ataqué inmediatamente, sabiendo que cualquier vacilación podía significar una derrota. El albino no hizo ademán de contraatacarme, limitándose a defenderse con un escudo plateado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté, alargando la mano a mi comunicador para dar la señal de alarma al resto de los Titanes.

—Por favor, aguarda —me pidió Malchior con un rostro serio—. Necesito hablar contigo. Si llamas a los Titanes, no podremos ayudar a Raven.

—Mentiroso —le espeté.

No obstante de mis palabras, no cogí el comunicador para dar la alarma y aguardé unos segundos, dudando. Sabía que, en cierto modo, estaba cometiendo un error al dudar y no hacer lo que debía, pero algo en mí parecía querer escuchar lo que el hechicero tenía que decir. Tenía la adrenalina a mí y me costaba recuperar un poco el ritmo que hacía un tiempo —cuando combatir era parte de mi rutina titán— había poseído.

—Necesito que me escuches y me ayudes. Cualquier movimiento en falso, puedes llamar a tus amigos o atacarme.

—Apuesta a que lo haré. Habla —ordené, algo nerviosa, insegura de si había hecho o no lo correcto. Si metía la pata, nadie creería en mi palabra. O quizás, Terra, Terra, tu paranoia y tu historia te hacían estar aún más insegura acerca de todo lo que hacías. ¿Sería eso? ¿Buscaba información? Lo que sí sabía era que estaba deseosa de ayudar, de aportar, de hacer las cosas bien. No obstante, no siempre estaba preparada para tomar decisiones rápidas. Y eso me molestaba. Agité un poco la cabeza y traté de concentrarme, debía estar alerta ante cualquier cosa…

El mago me miró con intensidad en sus ojos azules y vi en ellos una gran preocupación.

—Esto es difícil de creer, pero Jason es inocente —murmuró.

Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y supe que todo este conflicto no había hecho más que empezar. Pero no sabría sino luego cuán importante era estar en aquel momento escuchando las palabras de quien, suponía, debía ser un enemigo.

* * *

Lentamente, comencé a abrir los ojos, luchando contra la debilidad creciente que amenazaba con volver a sumirme en la inconsciencia. Con cierta dificultad, logré distinguir un cielo oscuro, un techo y, posteriormente, una figura que le murmuraba cosas a su ¿brazo?

—… lo sé, Abeja, lo sé, pero Robin dice que aún podemos valernos solos y le creo. Todavía podemos con ellos.

—Pero si tienen problemas…

—… no dudaremos en llamarlos —completó Cyborg con un suspiro, para luego carraspear sonoramente—. ¿Todo está bien por allá?

—Por supuesto, Chispitas —contestó Abeja con un tono superior y burlón en su voz—. Acá siempre tenemos todo bajo control. —Alcancé a distinguir la risa incrédula del mitad metal—. De acuerdo, Cyborg, creo que tendrás que cortar. Alguien te espera.

Cyborg se volteó hacia mí y esbozó una rápida sonrisa. Se despidió de la líder de los Titanes Este y se acercó a las máquinas, ahora las veía, que estaban junto a mí y que parecían estar checando mis signos vitales.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Rae? —me preguntó, revisando las maquinarias.

—Es Raven —protesté con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Me quedé unos segundos pensando en la respuesta a su pregunta. No lo sabía—. Muy cansada —terminé por decir. Era verdad, me sentía muy débil, pese a que no comprendía muy bien por qué.

Cyborg asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, ya entiendo. Te diste un buen chapuzón allá abajo —sonrió tensamente— y te cortaste un poco con las rocas, pero tus poderes ya hicieron su trabajo, según veo. ¿Te sientes mareada?

—No, sólo muy cansada.

—¿Te duele algo?

—No.

—¿Sólo cansada?

Asentí con la cabeza, ligeramente irritada. Me incorporé de la camilla donde me encontraba y parpadeé algunas veces. El súbito recuerdo del sueño que había tenido me provocó un escalofrío, pero procuré disimularlo lo mejor posible. No tenía que pensar en ello, simplemente. No sabía qué hora era, mas estaba segura de que no era alguna que pudiera recordar. Miré alguna seña que me pudiera guiar, sin resultados.

—¿Qué hora es? —terminé por preguntar.

—Despiertas justo para el desayuno —sonrió Cyborg con alegría—. Te prepararé unos waffles, yo sé que te gustan —dijo con voz infantil.

Traté de sonreírle o algo, pero la información acerca de la cantidad de horas que habían transcurrido desde la batalla con Malchior y Jason me había dejado helada. ¿Tanto había sido? Me sentí molesta conmigo misma de sólo pensarlo. Mucho tiempo había sido derrochado, debía comenzar a trabajar ya. Traté de salir de la camilla, pese a que aún sentía que mis fuerzas estaban menguadas, pero el brazo de Cyborg me detuvo en seco.

—Para la máquina, chica —dijo con gravedad—. No puedes levantarte todavía. Cuando estés más recuperada, podrás ir y hacer lo que se te plazca, pero por ahora, la camilla es tu hogar.

—No podemos perder el tiempo —insistí con seriedad.

Él asintió.

—Lo sé, pero tú no eres la única que puede hacer algo respecto de todo esto —respondió—. Todos estamos puestos en ello, estamos monitorizando la ciudad y atentos a cualquier señal. No te adjudiques todo el trabajo ¿vale? O me harás creer que olvidas que somos un equipo.

Suavicé mi mirada y asentí con la cabeza, apoyándome nuevamente en la camilla, aunque aún molesta e intranquila por no poder hacer nada. No obstante, traté de convencerme que mientras más rápido me recuperara, más rápido podría volver a ayudar a todos. Decidí no dejar que mis pensamientos se volvieran culposos y procuré concentrarme en lo que haría luego de desayunar. El sueño que había tenido se filtró por mis pensamientos, pero lo desestimé con no cierto esfuerzo, considerándolo una mera fantasía. Nada que me dañara.

Me agradó estar más tranquila de lo que había pensado —debido al sueño— y cerré un momento los ojos, intentando convencerme de que lo peor ya había pasado. Que era tiempo de la resignación, pero también de la acción. Los errores debían ser corregidos.

Cyborg había salido a preparar "el mejor desayuno de toda mi existencia" —que seguro no podría ni masticar por lo cansada, pero qué Trigons— y la soledad, contraria a lo que temía, me resultó acogedora y quieta. Me resultaba satisfactorio que mis emociones se encontraran calmadas y que mis pensamientos comenzaran a acostumbrarse a la idea de que debía hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, dentro de lo posible. No obstante, sabía que mi estado de debilidad física podía estar condicionando esa calma emocional y traté de no crearme falsas ilusiones. Debía estar alerta y no perder el equilibrio.

—¿Raven? —Me sorprendió escuchar la voz de Terra, en lugar de la de Cyborg en el umbral de la habitación. Abrí los ojos y fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué sucede?

Terra tenía una expresión muy extraña en su rostro, pero sus emociones delataban el enorme nerviosismo y, a la vez, determinación que sentía. No encontré explicaciones a su estado y me incorporé un poco, algo alarmada. ¿Habría encontrado algo?

—Esto no va a ser fácil de escuchar, de hecho ni yo me lo creo del todo, pero acaba de pasar algo… —comenzó la rubia, titubeantemente, pero sin apartar su mirada de la mía. Odié el preámbulo y el tiempo que se tomaba. Sentí como los músculos se tensaban en todo mi cuerpo y refrené las hipótesis que en mi mente se formulaban sin ningún sentido.

—Ve al punto, Terra.

—Malchior vino. —Abrí los ojos, asombrada, automáticamente mirándola con detención por si hubiera signos de lucha en ella, pero no distinguía nada—. No, no peleamos. Es que fue bien… Lo que quiero decir es que él… —Se interrumpió y yo entorné los ojos, fastidiada. Una expresión de molestia se formó en su rostro—. Lo que me dijo, como ya te mencioné, todavía no me lo creo, pero ¡tiene lógica, Raven! Tiene mucha lógica.

—Terra, ve al punto —repetí sintiendo que la ira y la incertidumbre me estrangulaban la voz.

Tomó algo de aire y me miró con remordimiento. No comprendí por qué en ese momento.

—Malchior dijo… que no me ibas a creer: Jason es inocente. Y, aunque no me lo creo del todo, también pienso que puede tener razón.

Y ahí _sí que comprendí_ por qué Terra había estado tan insegura al momento de comenzar a hablar.

* * *

—Repítelo nuevamente —pidió Robin con los puños apretados—. ¿Malchior estaba en la base de la Torre, contigo?

—¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetirlo? —gruñó la rubia algo molesta—. ¡Sí, estaba justo detrás de mí! Lo ataqué primero, por razones obvias —hizo una mueca—, pero luego trató de razonar conmigo.

—Y lo escuchaste —acotó Cyborg como si eso la convirtiera automáticamente en una demente oficial. Lo era, pero no precisamente por eso.

Terra suspiró y me di cuenta de inmediato que eso era lo que más le preocupaba.

—Sí, lo hice. ¡No me pregunten por qué! El tipo no parecía tener ganas de pelear, de verdad parecía sincero —insistió ella, con la vista baja.

—Hiciste bien, Terra —dijo Chico Bestia con una sonrisa—. Todos habríamos hecho lo mismo.

—Podría ser una trampa —interrumpió Robin, quien no parecía muy contento.

—Pero podría no serla —opinó Starfire, quien estaba junto a mí y miraba a todos los presentes de tanto en tanto con cierta inquietud—. Valía la pena escuchar lo que tuviera que decir. Aunque fuera parte de los planes de Slade, atacarlo solo podría haber causado consecuencias peores. Sin embargo, aún no me queda del todo claro qué fue lo que planteó.

—Ni a mí —murmuré con voz sombría—. Tenías razón, Terra: no le creo.

—Es muy sospechoso —admitió Cyborg— y parece otro truco más, pero…

—¿Por qué vendría a contárselo a Terra? —preguntó Chico Bestia—. No tiene sentido.

—Quizás era porque estaba allí —razonó Robin quien había comenzado a pasearse—. Simplemente llegó y le habló a la única que estaba allí.

—No tiene sentido —contradije con cierta irritación—. Si fuera un plan, sería uno pésimo. Todo sería demasiado circunstancial. ¿Y qué hubiera pasado si nadie sale de la Torre? ¿Hubiera entrado? No se sostiene.

—Pero tampoco se sostiene el hecho de que haya venido en son de paz —dijo a su vez Cyborg con una mueca de desagrado—. ¿Y qué hubiera pasado si Terra no hubiera estado para escuchar su buena acción del día? ¿Se habría largado? Tú misma sabes, Raven, que no tiene sentido.

—Lo sé. —Controlé mi tono de voz para no sonar tan enfadada—. No creo que sus intenciones hayan sido las que dice, pero tampoco creo que sea un plan de Slade.

—Pero entonces… ¿qué es? —preguntó Chico Bestia, recargándose contra el sillón.

Era la pregunta que nos veníamos haciendo desde hacía horas. Cuando Terra vino a la enfermería para hablar conmigo, primero decidí escuchar la historia completa antes de llamar al resto. Pensé que quizás podría sacar algo en limpio, pero me equivoqué. Nada parecía tener sentido. ¿Un químico? ¿Una sumisión involuntaria hacia Slade? ¿Y Malchior haciendo de buen samaritano? ¿Por qué? ¿Y cómo probar su conveniente historia? Era demasiado buena para ser real. Y muy bien armada, sin duda. Calzaba a la perfección y era una explicación a todo lo que había sucedido. Una explicación que libraba a Jason de toda culpa, que hacía de Slade el gran villano de la historia y que era justamente lo que deseaba escuchar. Pero ya no más. No iba a volver a caer. La historia de Malchior era todo lo buena que se quisiera, pero no podía ser real.

Slade estaba jugando muy bien, pero estaba empezando a agotar sus recursos. Mandar a Malchior había sido una pésima idea, rompía la verosimilitud de toda su historia. Quizás creía que sembraría la duda entre nosotros y provocaría más daño, pero se había equivocado. Se había equivocado tajantemente. O eso quería creer…

Negué con la cabeza. Tenía que pensar con frialdad. Los motivos de Slade para enviar a Malchior eran bastante evidentes, pero no me calzaba el plan en sí. Era demasiado frágil y poco preciso, muy poco propio de Slade. No obstante, no encontraba otra explicación razonable.

—¿Y si tuviera razón? —susurró Terra con cierta vacilación, pero mirando directamente a todos

—Creo que eso ya lo hemos discutido, Terra —dije con los dientes apretados—. No puede ser. Es simplemente imposible.

—Eso es simplemente negación, Raven —dijo Terra, provocando que entornara los ojos con molestia—. Es una posibilidad. Y no podemos descartarla. Él parecía bastante sincero, si quieres mi opinión.

No respondí: sí lo hacía, sólo iba a generar más discusión y discordia, pero definitivamente estaba en contra de esa hipótesis. Casi por principio, podría decirse, aunque me negaba a pensarlo de ese modo. En estos momentos, no era tiempo para ser emocional o crédulo, era tiempo de pensar racionalmente, con frialdad y precisión. Red X era culpable. Malchior mentía. Y Slade no iba a lograr hacernos caer en la trampa. Y tenía que ser tan simple como lo pensaba.

—Nuestra amiga Terra tiene razón, no podemos descartar la posibilidad por extraña que nos parezca —acotó Starfire, quien se acercó flotando sutilmente hacia Cyborg, quien analizaba frenéticamente en la computadora una base de datos—. Cyborg, ¿has encontrado algo que nos ayude?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—El tal químico "Alkan" no aparece fuera del informe policial que vimos hace un tiempo —informó el mitad metal con voz seria—. Fue concebido como un medicamento contra la ansiedad, pero no se encontraba completamente preparado al momento de su robo. Sus ingredientes y compuestos no son extraños. Pero ninguno explica el supuesto comportamiento de Jason… —Hizo una breve pausa—. Eso sí, el fármaco nunca fue encontrado.

—¿Eso no es sospechoso? —preguntó Chico Bestia, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de confusión—. Digo, si Slade robó ese químico para algo lo utilizaría. Dudo que sea para observarlo o tenerlo como adorno en su casa. —Se rió de su propio mal chiste.

Terra sonrió.

—Slade nunca hace algo en vano —dijo con lentitud—. Si lo robó, hay dos opciones: o lo está utilizando para distraer nuestra atención haciendo que nos preguntemos para qué —hizo una mueca— o realmente lo necesita para sus planes. En tal caso, ha de ser muy importante.

—O, como bien has dicho, lo utiliza para que perdamos nuestro tiempo tratando de descubrir su función —acoté, vislumbrando una posibilidad realista.

La rubia suspiró. Parecía sospechosamente inclinada a creerle al albino. La desconfianza me abatió durante unos instantes, provocando que mirara fija y fieramente a la geoquinética como si pudiera ver en ella una nueva traición incipiente. No obstante, no distinguía en ella más que incertidumbre y deseos de aportar. Sus emociones no podían engañarme, su mente estaba limpia, ella estaba de nuestro lado, traté de recordarme. Si me preocupaba en desconfiar de ella, no lograría concentrarme en lo verdaderamente importante.

_¿Y si lo verdaderamente importante es descubrir algún oscuro secreto de una ex aprendiz? _No, eso no me llevaría a ningún lado. Fragmentaría al equipo y nos guiaría a un callejón sin salida. Debía correr el riesgo, pero mi empatía emocional estaba enfocada en ella, atenta a cualquier signo sospechoso.

Robin tenía su puño derecho apoyado en su boca y su rostro era la expresión misma de la concentración. Estaba atrás de Cyborg, observando los datos que el mismo mitad metal observaba, pero parecía como si realmente sus pensamientos no estuvieran vinculados con las cifras e informaciones que el computador. Terra miraba un punto indefinido, sentada en el sofá, tranquila. Pronto Chico Bestia abandonó su puesto y se situó a su lado, acto ante el cual ella automáticamente se apoyó contra él.

—Esto no tiene sentido —terminó por decir Robin con severidad.

—Sin duda —dije con cierta molesta ironía—, pero no tenemos más caminos que esperar.

—No, no tenemos por qué esperar —me contradijo él con fuerza. Su rostro determinado y enérgico automáticamente nos hizo pensar en que teníamos un plan. Lo miré con curiosidad—. Es hora de actuar. Hemos estado esperando a que ellos ataquen, a que ellos hagan el primer movimiento. Es tiempo, tenemos la oportunidad de nosotros adelantarnos. Debemos movernos.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Chico Bestia—. ¿Ir donde el dragón horroroso, el ladrón y Slade y esperar ganar? ¡Nos han pateado ya tres veces!

Robin negó con la cabeza.

—Porque ellos han elegido el campo de batalla —razonó—. Nuestra ventaja será la sorpresa.

—No sabemos dónde se encuentran —dijo Terra algo confundida—. ¿Cómo sabremos dónde acudir?

—Hice algunas averiguaciones. —Robin, sorprendentemente, sonrió orgullosamente—. Unas cámaras de seguridad captaron la figura de Malchior posándose sobre la azotea de un edificio en el norte de la ciudad.

—No es como si el tipo pudiera pasar muy desapercibido —bromeó Chico Bestia, haciendo el ademán de abarcar mucho espacio con sus brazos.

—¿Y pretendes que los embosquemos así sin más? —inquirí, segura de que eso era una locura—. Slade lleva toda la ventaja. Seguramente espera que ataquemos en esta oportunidad, conoce tu modo de trabajar, Robin.

—¿Pretendes que esperemos a la próxima vez que aparezcan? Yo me voy por patearles el trasero de una buena vez —exclamó Cyborg con energía y empuñando su mano derecha.

Negué con la cabeza. No le veía sentido al temerario plan de Robin. Era una reverenda estupidez. ¿Ir, arriesgarse a perder en la propia base de Slade que seguramente estaría llena de trampas y esperando a por nosotros? ¿Para qué? ¿Para luego volver con la cola entre las piernas? ¿Acaso Robin eran tan arrogante como para creer que luego de todo lo ocurrido teníamos oportunidad de ganar así como así, sin ningún plan preparado, sin ninguna estrategia, sin ninguna preparación?

—No tiene sentido —dije, incapaz de contenerme—. ¿Qué pretendes, Robin?

—Raven… —comenzó a decir Starfire, pero el propio líder no la dejó continuar.

—Sé a lo que te refieres, Raven. Estoy consciente que sin nada de preparación y sin un plan ideado con anticipación y cuidado, no estaremos en condiciones de enfrentarlos. Pero no es eso lo que pretendo. Necesitamos saber la verdad acerca del químico "Alkan" y el único modo de averiguarla, es acudir directamente a la fuente.

—¿Quieres que busquemos información sobre el químico? —preguntó Chico Bestia, animado por la acción—. ¡Pero, viejo, no necesitamos ir todos! Podría ir yo solo, husmear un poco allí y allá y listo.

Él negó con la cabeza, cruzado de brazos.

—No, es muy arriesgado —determinó—. Iremos todos, entablaremos batalla y nos organizaremos para que uno pueda desplegarse y explorar un poco. Necesitamos distraer todos los focos de atención. Y, en especial —dicho esto, dirigió su mirada enmascarada hacia mí—: necesitamos saber si realmente Red X está siendo manipulado de un modo u otro.

—Tal como habíamos planteado en un comienzo —acotó Starfire, posando una mano en mi hombro—. Si es así, es nuestro deber ayudarle, pese a todo lo que ha hecho.

—No —murmuré—. Lo que hizo, fue porque lo quería. Malchior está mintiendo. Es un enemigo. Eso es lo que hace. —Tenía los dientes apretados y me costaba controlar el volumen de mi voz. Miré a todos con ira, deteniéndome en Terra y Robin—: ¿Ustedes le creen?

—No lo sé… —musitó la rubia, sosteniéndome la mirada, pero con vacilación en su voz.

En cambio, Robin fue más tajante y directo.

—Debemos comprobar si es o no verdad. Si no lo es, no habrá problemas y podremos continuar con un plan de acción más eficiente, pero la ignorancia y la incertidumbre nada nos proporciona.

—Robin tiene razón —intervino Cyborg con un gesto de su mano—. No sacamos nada con seguir dándonos vuelta en lo mismo. Si el maldito de Jason resulta que es un títere de Slade, pues tendremos que ir allí para salvarle el pellejo y darle unas cuantas bofetadas por idiota.

—Amiga, es necesario estar unidos en esto. Si todo resulta ser una farsa de ese glorbak, haremos todo lo posible por desentrañar su mentira y derrotarlo —aseguró Starfire con una ligera sonrisa—. Pero si no lo es…

—Ya lo sé —la atajé sin brusquedad, pero con firmeza—. Ya lo sé.

No obstante, nada me iba a hacer dudar esta vez. Malchior mentía, eso era lo único real en todo esto. Y Jason… Cerré los ojos, Jason simplemente era un criminal. Un criminal que debía ser detenido. Terra había sido ingenua y todo esto era una locura. Pero acataría por un sentido de unidad y para hacerles ver que tenía razón. Porque creer en las palabras de un enemigo astuto era una necedad. ¿Acaso no veían que era una trampa, un modo de separarnos? ¿Cómo es que Terra no lo veía? ¿Por qué nadie lograba ver los peligros de dudar?

_Y, ¿por qué tan desesperada en creer que Malchior miente? _ No respondí esa pregunta.

—Raven, hay una última cosa —indicó Robin con una tono firme, pero cuya expresión me hizo sospechar. Con mi mirada, le insté a continuar—. Necesitaremos que juegues un papel muy importante en este ataque.

—¿Y cuál sería ese?

—Tratarás de descubrir si Malchior decía la verdad.

—Pero se suponía que eso…

—Te enfocarás en Jason.

Cuando llegamos a lo que parecía ser la guarida de Slade —una vieja factoría escondida en un rincón algo raído de la ciudad—, no hubo patadas voladoras derribando puertas, explosiones o irrupciones con vidrios rotos. Fue una operación sigilosa y calculada con precisión o eso debería haber sido. Nos teletransporté al interior de la fábrica y avanzamos en silencio. Chico Bestia, transformado en sabueso, iba a la cabeza junto con Cyborg, ambos inspeccionando el área.

Debíamos, en teoría actuar lo más diligente y velozmente posible, rastrear lo que pudiéramos y cuando tocara la hora de entablar combate, permitir que Chico Bestia se separara para buscar información. Sabía que era un plan muy frágil y era bastante probable que el cambiante corriera más peligro solo que luchando en grupo, pero preferí callarme mis comentarios.

Tenía que concentrarme en lo que Robin —acertada o descabelladamente, no lo sabía— me había encargado. No iba a ser fácil "enfocarme en Jason" como había dicho y ni siquiera estaba del todo seguro de si podría hacerlo. _No pienses en eso. _Tendría que poder. No había otra opción.

—El área parece despejada —susurró Chico Bestia, arrodillado y mirando hacia adelante, nuevamente en su forma humana.

—No podemos estar seguros —dijo Robin con su vara boo firmemente apretada en su mano derecha—. Seguramente están esperando el mejor momento para atacarnos. —Estaba de acuerdo, no podía negarlo—. Tratemos de aprovechar el tiempo. Titanes, busquen todo lo que pueda ser útil.

Nos separamos en silencio y con rapidez. Trataba de moverme lo más rápidamente posible, pero mi concentración se veía seriamente comprometida con el constante pensamiento de tener que enfrentar —y no en batalla— a Jason. No obstante, procuré mantener mis sentidos alerta y preocuparme por lo que estábamos realizando.

Observé que Cyborg estaba analizando unos pequeños frascos que se hallaban sobre una mesa de hierro y me apresuré a acercarme a él.

—¿Has encontrado algo? —pregunté, mirando la mesa con extrañeza. Se veían algunos documentos esparcidos, algunos frascos con líquido y un par de herramientas y materiales metálicos.

—Esto no sé lo que es —admitió el mitad metal y logré ver que hacía unos rápidos análisis en su brazo—. No, no me arroja resultados, pero quizás con la computadora podré sacar más cosas en limpio.

Asentí con la cabeza, mientras él tomaba los frascos para llevárselos. Uno de aquellos debía ser el fármaco robado —fuera o no el causante del comportamiento de Jason era irrelevante— o quizás todos fueran copias del mismo. Revisé el grupo de documentos por si alguno contenía información relevante hasta que me topé con uno que sólo tenía una palabra impresa en azul:

_¡JA!_

No alcancé a voltear para dar el grito de aviso, cuando una bomba cayó justo delante de nosotros y nos arrastró hacia atrás.

—¡Raven! ¡Cyborg! —oí que el resto gritaba.

Me incorporé algo aturdida, pero indudablemente ilesa, tratando de ver a través de la enorme humareda que había provocado la bomba. Sentí que los Titanes se agrupaban y procuré mantenerme firme en mi posición, preparada para luchar. Luchar contra enemigos mentales. Ignoré el pulso acelerado de mi corazón y me obligué a seguir concentrada. Cuando el humo se disipó, no pude menos que torcer la boca con molestia: allí se encontraba Slade junto con Jason, ambos rodeados por decenas y decenas de Slade-bots. Vi que Robin fruncía el ceño y que Chico Bestia observaba alrededor, seguramente buscando algún rincón por el cual escabullirse.

—Titanes… qué sorpresa —dijo Slade con burlesca tranquilidad—. No esperaba su visita tan pronto.

—¿Dónde está Malchior? —preguntó Terra, sobre un trozo de roca, mirando entre el mar de robots.

—¿Extrañan al albino? —inquirió Slade suavemente—. Tiene una tarea que hacer y está muy ocupado como para enfrentarlos en este momento. No obstante, para el próximo encuentro, se nos unirá, no pierdan cuidado.

—¡No habrá una próxima vez! —gritó Cyborg, alistando su cañón sónico, pero no podía estar de acuerdo—. ¡Esto terminará ahora!

—Lamento disentir, Cyborg —dijo Slade sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo—, pero creo que nos encontraremos en muchas más ocasiones. Sí, en muchas más ocasiones.

—¡Titanes, al ataque! —exclamó Robin, sin perder más tiempo y dirigiéndome una elocuente mirada antes de lanzarse hacia adelante con un grito.

Rápidamente nos desplegamos para atacar. Slade fue rodeado por Robin y Cyborg, quienes luego de dejar fuera de combate a algunos robots que lo cubrían, lo emboscaron, mientras Terra y Starfire luchaban contra los robots restantes, con facilidad, aunque no sin esfuerzo. Chico Bestia había desaparecido y lo esencial era que Slade no lo notara, aunque a mi parecer, era prácticamente imposible. Además, Malchior no estaba a la vista… ¿Y si estaba esperando a Chico Bestia? _No, eso es imposible. ¿Cómo sabrían ellos que Chico Bestia iba a ser el elegido para investigar?_

Traté de no pensar en lo peor, relegando aquellos pensamientos que imaginaban al cambiante capturado y herido por la magia o la fuerza de Malchior y concentrándome en ayudar a Terra y Starfire. A Jason no lo veía, pero podía sentir su presencia y eso me mantenía con los sentidos alerta. Finalmente, lo distinguí uniéndose a la batalla y supe que tenía que actuar.

—_Jason… _

Vi que el muchacho se volteaba hacia mí y me miraba con una mueca de desdén en su rostro. Traté de mantenerme impasible y firme, pero su mirada insolente era impresionantemente desestabilizadora.

—_Jason, soy yo —volví a intentar, procurando sonar entera._

_ —_Te estoy escuchando, preciosa, ¿por qué no me hablas directamente? —susurró acercándose a mí con una sonrisa que pretendía ser seductora—. ¿Acaso te arrancó la lengua el ratón?

—_Jason, tienes que escucharme. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Tienes que despertar… _

Él lanzó una carcajada, que incluso se escuchó por sobre el fragor de la batalla. Debía mantener la concentración, pero me estaba resultando difícil no gatillar un torrente de recuerdos y emociones ante él.

—Eres tú quien debe despertar, _Rachel _—se burló él, acercándose ahora con un ademán más amenazador—. Debes terminar por aceptar esto, amor. Es realmente patético como aún te aferras a una mentira.

_Maldita Terra, maldito Robin._

—_Jason, tienes que detener esto. Slade te está usando. _

_ —_No, Rachel, fui yo quien te usó a ti —sonrió y envió un puñetazo directo a mi abdomen.

El ataque no me pilló desprevenida, pues alcancé a bloquearlo con algo de energía, pero con ello perdí el enfoque de mi misión y debí concentrarme en defenderme de los ataques —repentinamente furiosos— de Jason. Observé que mis amigos seguían luchando y que Chico Bestia se les había unido. Al menos no había sido capturado. Al dejar de prestar la suficiente atención, Jason tomó ventaja y con una certera patada me estampó contra una pared. Exhalé un quejido.

—¿Qué sucede, _Rach? _—dijo él, atacando nuevamente; alcancé apenas a evadir el cuchillazo de su X—. ¿Demasiado rápido para ti?

—_Tienes que detenerte._

_ —_No, Rachel, no lo voy a hacer —dijo él, intentando conectar un golpe y evitando una caja de madera que lancé violentamente contra él—. Estás acabada, todos tus amigos están acabados. Y será gracias a ti. Te doy el crédito.

La lucha continuó varios minutos, intensamente. Yo procuraba mantenerme fría y concentrada, intentando razonar con una conciencia que no sabía si existía. Me estaba fatigando con algo de rapidez, poco acostumbrada a pelear uno a uno, pero estaba decidida a terminar aquella pelea y a resistir. Aquello era una etapa a superar. Y debía hacerlo.

—Yo recién estoy recalentando, belleza —bravuconeó el de ojos verdes con una sonrisa arrogante—. ¿Por qué tan cansada?

—_¿Qué es lo que quieres lograr? —probé con pocas esperanzas—. ¿Qué vas a conseguir con todo esto? Slade simplemente te desechará cuando termine. ¿Qué harás?_

—Es inútil que sigas intentando manipular mis pensamientos. Asume la realidad y pelea o acabaré contigo y será muy aburrido.

—_¿Eso quieres, Jason? ¿Quieres matarme? _—Se me habían acabado las ideas y oír a Starfire estrellarse contra una pared por un golpe de Slade me había alterado. Mis emociones estaban listas para escaparse de mi control y estaba luchando por controlarlas.

_ —_Eso sería interesante —reconoció el muchacho con una mirada feroz en sus ojos.

—Pues ven y hazlo — le espeté con frialdad y bajando los brazos, como si estuviera rindiéndome. Pero lo cierto era que aquella era la última táctica que tenía en mente. Jason no estaba siendo controlado por nada, era más que obvio. _Yo tenía razón. _

—Con gusto —susurró y con un brusco movimiento de su brazo, una cuchilla silbó en el aire directamente hacia mi cuello.

Sentí que el tiempo se detenía, aunque no supe bien por qué. Quizás porque con eso comprobé que realmente el hombre que había querido nunca existió. Quizás porque simplemente no logré reaccionar ante su impulsivo ataque. Un silbido, el ardor y Jason siendo golpeado por Cyborg.

Pero ya era tarde.


	26. ¿Quién es DR?

_**Agradecimientos:**_

_**Dragon: **_¡Tanto tiempo de vacaciones! ¿¡Cómo es eso posible? Así no avanza este país (¿) Jajja Realmente igual ha pasado tiempo de la última vez que :trollface: te mandé algo de trabajo, amigo mío. Pero no sufras más =) Ya he vuelto a las andadas y tú volverás a trabajar. :ming: De verdad, gracias por siempre animarme a escribir, aunque sepas que eso significa tu tortura inmediata. Pero la verdad me animas mucho y eso siempre te lo agradeceré muchísimo. ¡Y sí, nos vamos acercando al final! Que seguramente no será tan genial como planeaba, pero bueno, ¡así es la vida! ¡Y quiero spoilers de ME! ¡Lo terminaré, lo juro! Pero el asunto de las embajadas es ¡Viva Kay! ¡Viva Von Karma! Okey, nadie vio eso o.o ¡Tienes que darme juegos nuevos =3! ¡Será parte de tu nuevo trabajo! :trollface: Y te pagaré la mitad :trollface: Es broma ^^ Nunca te he pagado xD jaja ¡Y sí soy aplicada! Ahora, no, porque hay tomas y protestas y Pero lo era x) Solo que tengo la capacidad mágica de vagar y tomar apuntes al mismo tiempo :ming: Bueno, espero que nuestra relación torturado-inquisidora no acabe nunca. Muchas gracias por siempre tomarte el tiempo de leer, de mostrar juegos, de subir videos o.o Y de estar siempre ahí. ¡Un saludo especial para ti! ^^

**Ravenkatara-suko:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer y continuar leyendo! Es un trabajo duro haber llegado hasta aquí, la verdad. Me alegra mucho que te gustase ^^ Y ya veremos qué es lo que trama Slade y cómo lograrán enfrentarlo los Titanes. Sí, a veces la tardanza es lo peor, pero a veces es inevitable también. Si quiere, puedo ayudarte, pero tendrías que contactarme =) Hablamos si te interesa. ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Un saludo!

**RavTDG:** Buenas. Me alegro que te gustara este fic, espero puedas comentarme más para la próxima oportunidad. En cuanto a Luz u Oscuridad, aclaré específicamente que no lo continuaré y que, en cuanto tenga tiempo, lo borraré para empezar a reescribirlo. Pero mientras no pueda hacerlo, se mantendrá en pausa. Espero lo comprendas. Un saludo.

**BlackRose:** ¡Gracias por leer! Me alegra que te haya gustado. Y sí, Slade parece ser el malo maloso de la historia ¿o no? Vamos a ver qué se trae entre manos y quiénes son las verdaderas víctimas aquí. En cuanto a tu idea, la agradezco, pero la trama ya la tengo armada, incluido el final. ^^ Muchas gracias, de todas maneras. En cuanto al cuchillo, muchos han creído muchas cosas. Espero que tus dudas queden resuletas en este capítulo, del cual lamento la tardanza ._. Y solo quedan unos cuatro capítulos más. Descuida, ya el final se acerca. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! ¡Un saludo!

**Lilith:** Muchas gracias por leer =) No te preocupes por el review, que me leas para mí ya es un agrado y una alegría, aunque no te quepa dudo que sepo apreciar mucho los comentarios. Me alegra mucho que te gutase mi historia. En cuanto a la idea que me planteas, lo lamento, pero no está en mis cálculos xD Y la trama ya está armada, inclusive el final. Espero no decepcionarte y que continúes disfrutando con este eterno fic xD Y gracias por tus buenos deseos. ¡Un saludo y gracias por comentar!

**Bjlauri:** xD Jajaj Siempre tratando de descubrir los planes de nosotros, los pobres escritores u.u Pero eso también es un desafío, así que te lo agradezco. Lamento la tardanza, pero tengo buenas explicaciones, ¡lo juro! :ming: xD Y claramente hay gato encerrado. Me alegra saber que el cuchillazo de Jason no es interpretado tan literalmente, porque esa fue la gracia. Aunque, por cierto, me encanta matar personajes estrellas. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! ¡Espero no decepcioanrte! ¡Un saludo!

**Gris:** o.o Odian a Slade. Ajaj Antes era Jason. Los odios van cambiando, eso es bueno. Me gusta que hayas quedado con ganas de leer más, ya que esa es la idea. Ir transmitiendo de a poco y sin que se pierda el interés. Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo, espero disfrutes con este también =) Y un apunte: es "fic" no "finc" =) ¡Saludos y gracias por leer y comentar!

**FunnyLife:** ¡Gracias por leer! Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo xD Y las motivaciones de Malchior parecen ser un misterio. ¿Malo? ¿Bueno? ¿Una mezcla de ambas? Solo yo lo sé muahaha xD Espero no decepcionarte a medida que el final se va acercando. ¡Y al final alguien que defiende al pobre Jason! xD ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! ¡Un saludo y espero te guste este capítulo!

**Luna Delacour:** ¡Feliz cumpleaños recontraatrasado! ¡Dicen que peor es nada! xD Al parecer el capítulo anterior fue más corto o ha habido algunos demasiado largos, lo que también es cierto. Jajaja Tomates para Jason. Descuida, el chico está teniendo su cuota de sufrimiento. Imagínate tú en su lugar. Aunque claro, todavía no sabemos cuál es "su lugar" ¿no? Sí, la Universidad colapsa. Pero es peor cuando no colapsas por el estudio, sino por cosas políticas. En fin, lamento la tardanza, again. ¡Un saludo y gracias por leerme y comentar!

**Mel Raven: **¿O Courbeau? ¡Jajaj! ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y vamos a ver qué hizo Jason. X) Que todo parece salir al contrario de lo que parece. Sí, me encanta jugar con los narradores, aunque me da algo de remordimiento, ya que debería ser capaz de mantenerme en uno solo. Pero a veces debo cambiar la perspectiva o se vuelve algo repetitivo x) Ya ni te acuerdas de cómo se titula este fic del tiempo que ha pasado, pero ¡adivina qué! No es problema mío :ming: xD Jaj No. U.u Tengo una excusa, de verdad. Y espero el interés no se te haya enfriado =) Menos mal que no te liaste tanto con el capítulo anterior, espero sea así otra vez =) Sabes que adoro tus review, Courbeau xD Digo, Mel. xD ^^ De verdad. Muchas gracias por soportar este fic y comentarme =) Mi asesor te lo agradece =) ¡Saludos!

**Jugo de Limon:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y por comentar xD Aunque fuera solo unas cuantas letras. Me algra que te haya gustado. ¿O invocaste a Dios por el espanto que te produjo ._.? xD Bueno, espero haya sido lo primero. Nuevamente, ¡gracias por leer! ¡Un saludo!

**La compatriota anónima: **xD Jajja Felicitaciones por tu Nick ^^ Soy mala ¿verdad? Terminarlo justo ahí :trollface: Nah, todo tiene una razón de ser (coffmedabalaganacoff) xD Y será explicado a su debido tiempo. ¡Y ya se va acercando el final! ¡Sí! ¿Se reconciliarán?¿U otro romance fallido se agregará a la lista de Raven? Eso yo lo sé, pero lo sabrás si continúas leyendo ^^ xD En la Universidad, puros líos políticos. Por eso pude ponerle algo de power a este fic y publicarlo hoy o.o Aunque me tardé, lo sé. ¡Y me psicopateas el perfil! xD jaja broma. Sí, me gusta mucho x) Aunque más escribir x) Y muchas gracias por los cumplidos. Espero no decepcioanrte con los últimos capítulos. Es un gusto leerte y ¡gracias por comentar! ¡Un saludo!

**Yuki:** Pues parece que no me lo habías dicho xD jaja ^^ Muchas gracias ^^ Y lamento la tardanza, nuevamente ._. Pero espero que el interés no se te haya enfriado =) ¡Ya que sigo aquí y seguiré actualizando hasta el inevitable fin! Y a mí también me encantaría a Raven con Malchior x) De hecho, tengo un proyecto de fic con ellos. O, mejor dicho, con Rorek xD ¡Pero eso es otra cosa! Veremos qué pasa en este fic =) Muchas gracias por comentarme, es un honor que me leas y que me brindes un comentario. ¡Un saludo!

**Candice Roth: **^^ jaja me alegro que hayas podido leerme =) Y comentarme, lo que, para mí, es aún mejor. Jason es una caja de sorpresas, sin dudas. Me aleegra que te gustara el POV de Robin, fue uno de los más arduos que me ha tocado hacer, ya que sueloser muy quisquillosa con las personalidades de cada uno. Lamento la tardanza, espero disfrutes de este nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias por leerme y darme un comentario. Sabes que cualquier crítica también es bienvenida. ¡Un saludo!

_**Nota de la Autora:**_¡Sí! ¡Me tardé! ¿So what? xD No. Tiene una explicación =) ^^ En la Universidad ha habido muchos líos, protestas, asambleas, paros y demases y hemos estado metidos en todo esa marejada política, en la cual debíamos participar o simplemente atenernos a las consecuencias. Debido a ello, mi tiempo ha disminuido y el poco con el que contaba, no venía con inspiración adicional. Pero avanzando lentamente y animándome a ratos, he logrado terminar este nuevo capítulo. Espero sea de su agrado, aunque ya saben que nunca estoy muy convencida de ellos. ¡Un enorme saludo a todos y viva Teen Titans! ^^

_Disclaimer: _Teen Titans no me pertenece.

_**¿Quién es D.R?**_

La oscuridad de la celda en la cual me encontraba no era tan molesta como el continuo repiqueteo de la cámara que, al girar cada cierto período de tiempo, y debido al silencio de la estancia parecía retumbar con renovadas fuerzas. No podía evitar sonreír con algo de malicia pensando que la ingenuidad de Slade no conocía límites o, en su defecto, su arrogancia. ¿De verdad creía que una cámara y una celda podían confinarme? Esa suerte de estupidez de parte de Slade se me hacía sospechosa, por lo que durante varias horas me mantuve quieto y observador, esperando que algún truco oculto se activara ante mis ojos.

No obstante, nada ocurrió. La cámara seguía observándome y las paredes de la celda seguían siendo del mismo metal que cuando había sido marginado en aquel lugar. No sin cierta desconfianza y con unos simples hechizos desconecté el aparato, intentando que la cámara transmitiera una imagen falsa y me teletransporté a un lugar que me irritaba, pero al cual debía ir.

—Maldito hijo de puta, bastardo, cuando salga de aquí…

—Espero que hagas algo más útil que maldecir como un crío —murmuré con una mueca de reprobación.

Jason tenía el rostro desencajado y su cabello estaba sucio. Tenía el traje gastado y en algunas partes estaba desgarrado. Era evidente que Slade lo había traído allí inmediatamente luego del combate. Lo miré con ojos displicentes y me crucé de brazos, cerrado los ojos a continuación.

—¿¡Qué haces tú aquí? —rugió Jason, acercándose a mí peligrosamente, escupiendo las palabras.

Ignoré su estado de ánimo agitado y simplemente anuncié con frialdad:

—Tenemos que hablar.

Él gruñó y se alejó, reanudando sus paseos furiosos, pero dándome cada cierto tanto una mirada iracunda que me comenzaba a irritar. Estábamos perdiendo el tiempo. Carraspeé un poco, aún rígido en mi puesto.

—Debemos hacer algo.

—¡No me digas, genio! —soltó Jason dando una patada a una banca que estaba en la celda y mirándome con odio—. ¿Tienes más brillantes ideas? ¡Si vas a decir solo mierdas, lárgate, que no quiero ver tu maldita cara!

Sentí unas maquiavélicas ganas de reírme, pero controlé ese impulso, consciente de que tenía que ser el frío en aquella situación. Era obvio que Todd no tenía ningún control sobre sí mismo y que estaba cegado por las emociones. _Es un necio y un iluso. _Suspiré.

Observé que el muchacho estaba herido, sangraba por el costado y hacía muecas de dolor entre medios de sus gritos de rabia. Negué con la cabeza y suspiré con irritación. Me acerqué a él y lo tomé del hombro para que se sentara en el banco. Me pegó un manotazo e hizo ademán de querer atacarme, además de cubrirme a improperios. Lo forcé a sentarse y pronuncié un hechizo para comenzar a curar su costado. Al principio, se resistió, pero al ver que su herida sanaba lentamente, se quedó quieto con el ceño fruncido.

—¿No que no te preocupabas por mí? —preguntó con un tono de voz algo más calmado.

No respondí hasta que hube terminado de curarlo. Una vez hecho, lo miré con desprecio y me alejé unos pasos, dándole la espalda.

—No me importa si vives o mueres, Todd —determiné con crudeza—, pero para ayudar a Raven, lamentablemente te necesito entero o eres una total inutilidad. —_Más de lo que ya eres_—. Pero no dudes que si no fuera por ella, te mataría ahora mismo por idiota —siseó entre dientes.

Jason rió con bravuconería y se apartó, ya curado.

—Como si fueras capaz de… —No alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando una enome bola de energía plateada chocó contra su pecho, lo estrelló contra la pared y lo mantuvo presionado contra ella mientras me acercaba, furioso hacia él.

Era sólo un crío, pero me sacaba de mis casillas. Su presunción, su confianza absurda… Tocaba fibras peligrosas en mi alma, cuerdas que luchaba por mantener controladas y que él provocaba con tal solo respirar.

—Quiero que algo te quede claro, niño —susurré con la ira temblando en mi voz—: no conoces nada de mí. Te aseguro que he matado más hombres en mi vida de los que tú podrías imaginar y créeme, es una sensación adictiva.

Lo solté y, a diferencia de lo que pensé, se mantuvo quieto, mirándome con cierto desprecio, pero también con cautela. No creía que me tuviera miedo, porque él era demasiado necio para sentirlo, mas era posible que le hubiera enfriado los ánimos durante un momento.

—Eres igual de despreciable que él —murmuró en un tono ronco, mientras se acuclillaba y apretaba los puños con rabia reprimida.

—Tengo mis razones —repetí con voz monocorde, restándole importancia. Me era monótono volver siempre al mismo tema y opté simplemente por ser majadero en ese aspecto. No iba a confidenciarle mis más profundos motivos para actuar como lo hacía. No dudaba de que muchas de ellas habían sido puestas a prueba bajo el "imperio" de Slade, pero no sería por mucho.

Yo no había nacido para ser un peón. No obstante, debía serlo mientras fuera necesario. Hasta que pudiera dar un golpe. Y para ello, necesitaba del inútil que tenía ante mí.

—¿La amas?

La pregunta me pareció tan inverosímil que si no hubiera visto a Todd abrir su boca para pronunciarla, hubiera dudado de que lo hubiera dicho realmente. Fruncí el ceño, adoptando una expresión seria y determinante.

—No —dije con sinceridad—, podría haberlo hecho, pero las circunstancias ni mi ego me lo permitieron —sonreí con cierta amargura—, pero eso no te incumbe, Todd. Sólo tengo una deuda con ella y estoy aquí para saldarla.

Él entornó los ojos y se levantó, cruzado de brazos y mirándome con un semblante intenso. Le sostuve la mirada sin complicaciones, pareciéndome como si estuviera calibrando que lo que yo decía era cierto. ¿Dudaba de lo que sentía por Raven? Iluso. No entendía como la joven hechicera podría haberle entregado su corazón a un chico como aquel. _No envidies lo que rechazaste por propia voluntad._

Jason bajó la vista y dejó libres sus brazos. Se fue a sentar a la banca que estaba en su celda y juntó las manos en una actitud reflexiva. Arqueé una ceja, contrariado.

—Oí algo sobre Slade… que quiere mandarte una misión paralela —murmuró con gravedad, sin hacer contacto visual.

No me sorprendí porque lo supiera. Eran pocos los secretos que podían mantenerse entre tres hombres que no se eran precisamente fieles.

—Escuchaste bien. No tiene nada que ver con la misión en la que estamos metidos ahora, sino una tarea aparte. Para "probarme" —el desdén marcó las comillas—, quiere que me encargue de unos antiguos socios suyos del bajo mundo. —Me encogí de hombros.

—¿Y lo harás? —volvió a preguntar él. Me molestó su insistencia sobre un tema tan poco relevante como aquel. Decidí ser tajante.

—Eso lo veré cuando corresponda. No es relevante en estos momentos.

Todd se levantó bruscamente y golpeó con fuerza la pared, lanzando un grito de exasperación.

—¡Nada es relevante, mierda! —rugió descontroladamente—. ¡Ya todo acabó! ¡No importa lo que haga, ese cabrón siempre va a poder controlarme! Y aunque me libre de él y sus mierdas, ¿de qué me vale? ¡Es mi culpa que ese hijo de puta haya podido hacer todo lo que ha hecho! Ella… —tomó aire y pareció como si se atragantara con sus palabras—, ella jamás va a creerme.

Lo observé con lástima. Tenía razón en todo cuanto había dicho. Slade encontró la mascota perfecta en él. Y cayó como un necio en la trampa que le había tendido. En cuanto a Raven, no estaba del todo seguro. Suspiré.

—Debemos comunicarnos con ella más directamente —determiné, rígido en mi lugar—. Intenté hablar con la titán rubia, pero no logré demasiado. —Recordé con cierta irritación aquel intento fallido.

Todd me miró con sorpresa.

—¿Hablaste con un titán? —inquirió, asombrado.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—No conseguí nada, como ya te he dicho, porque conté con muy poco tiempo. Y no estoy segura de que ella fuera la indicada, pero espero haya podido sembrar la duda, al menos. Si lograra hablar con Raven…

—¿Te creería? —volvió a preguntar Todd y logré distinguir una clara nota de resentimiento en su voz.

Me encogí de hombros. No lo sabía ni podía asegurarlo. Pero era una carta que no había jugado y las opciones se agotaban lentamente.

—Ella tiene que saber la verdad —murmuró Jason y vi que volvía a sentarse—, pero no sé si vale la pena a estas alturas.

No dije palabra. Tampoco podía asegurar si realmente a estas alturas había una solución. Pero había crecido haciendo cosas imposibles y mi honor no sería trastocado por un enmascarado sin nobleza. La Casa de Nol no iba a morir siendo el sirviente de un mortal.

No obstante, también era suficientemente inteligente como para saber que mi orgullo no aportaba soluciones y que Todd —por mucho que lo despreciara— requería de ayuda para salir del lío en que se había metido. Si lograba socorrerlo a él, por indigno que fuera, ayudaría a Raven y saldaría mi deuda. Al fin sería libre para continuar con mi propio camino. Aunque aún no tenía del todo claro cuál sería aquel.

—Debemos intentarlo —dije con solemnidad, pese a que ninguna simpatía emanaba de mi voz—, pero hemos de ser cuidadosos. —Estaba seguro de que Slade no era tan necio como para confiar plenamente en ninguno de nosotros. No por simple diversión me había confinado a una celda, mientras ellos luchaban.

—El único medio de contar la verdad es comunicarse directamente con _ella. —_Puso un tembloroso énfasis en la última palabra—. No con ningún otro titán.

—No es tan simple —dije con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué creía? ¿Que no lo había considerado antes?—. No puedo mandar ningún mensaje sin ser rastreado y el objetivo es no llamar más la atención de Slade.

Jason suspiró, como si hubiera jugado su última carta con aquella última sugerencia. Me irritaba su fatalismo, su actitud de derrota. Aquello no era digno de un hombre, de un guerrero. Pero intenté tragarme aquellas impresiones, como siempre, pese a que no era demasiado fácil. Sentía unas ganas poco racionales de golpear a aquel muchacho y hacerlo despertar. Hundirse en su culpabilidad no iba a solucionar el problema. No obstante, trataba de controlar aquella brutalidad que oscurecía mis intenciones.

—Debe haber otro modo —susurró Todd con los puños apretados.

—Estoy abierto a escuchar ideas —gruñí, volviendo a cruzarme de brazos.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio un buen rato. Suponía que ambos tratábamos de descubrir alguna solución, algún plan. Nos dábamos vueltas en lo mismo una y otra vez como animales enjaulados. Pensándolo bien, prácticamente eso éramos. Todd se levantó por enésima vez, incapaz de estar quieto ante la presión. Estaba consciente de que él era de esos que solucionaban a puños ese tipo de conflictos. Pero no iba a resultar esta vez.

Fácilmente entre los dos podríamos vencer a Slade, pero él no era estúpido y había considerado ya esa posibilidad. Me había otorgado cierta peculiar libertad —podía moverme libremente por la guarida y no estaba demasiado vigilado hasta donde podía saberlo—, pero no confiaba en mí ni remotamente y había demostrado que gracias a la tecnología a su disposición y a su naturaleza calculadora podía limitar mi transformación, así como restringir y anular mis poderes.

Requeríamos de otro tipo de estrategia. De cuidado y sigilo. Necesitábamos mandar un mensaje silencioso sin que Slade supiera. Ya había tentado al destino yendo a darle un mensaje a la titán rubia, pero era claro que había sido un riesgo que no podía repetir. Debía ser cuidadoso. Cualquier paso en falso, llevaría a una confrontación. Y estaba seguro que Slade sabía más de mí que yo de él. Para todo lo que necesitábamos, ayuda era requerida.

Alcé la vista y fruncí el ceño al no distinguir ninguna ventana en aquella celda. Solo los restos de la cámara que se hallaban esparcidos por el suelo, seguramente a manos de Jason. Hablando de ser sutil y silencios, claro. Entorné los ojos y calculé que debía ser cerca del crepúsculo. Un potente sentimiento surgió dentro de mi pecho al imaginar cómo sería disfrutar de una puesta de sol en aquellos momentos. Era libre al fin del hechizo que me mantuviera prisionero por segunda vez, pero estaba siendo un esclavo de un mortal insignificante. El anhelo instintivo de volar y sentir la libertad en mi cuerpo me abatió durante unos segundos, pero logré dominarme. Ya habría tiempo para ello. Sonreí para mis adentros. Si algo compartía con la bestia que acogía en mi pecho era el amor por la libertad.

—¿Y no te tienes que encargar de algo? —preguntó Todd, recargándose contra una pared. Era la imagen de la derrota. Tenía los ojos cerrados y sus expresiones se habían endurecido. Era obvio que no podía pensar en nada en aquel estado. _Maldito crío… _

Abrí la boca para desestimar el asunto y recordarle que aquello no era lo relevante en aquel momento. _¿En dónde tiene la mente este niño? _No obstante, antes de que pudiera pronunciar las palabras, algo pareció iluminar mis pensamientos. Fue como si la fortuna me estuviera sonriendo justo en aquel momento.

—Tal vez resulta que acabas de tener una brillante idea, Todd.

* * *

Miraba por el ventanal de mi habitación hacia el exterior con fijeza, tratando de distraer mi mente con el hermoso paisaje que se extendía ante mis ojos. El color naranja se desplegaba por todo el cielo y el crepúsculo adornaba todo el horizonte. Entorné los ojos y bajé la cabeza levemente, algo irritada por no lograr mi propósito de mantener mi mente en blanco. Aunque, por algún motivo, me parecía, a la vez, lógico.

Me llevé la mano al cuello, donde un ligero rasguño se encontraba aún visible, pese a que lo había curado. El arma de X me había simplemente rozado, pero había dejado una marca que podía aún sentir en mi piel. Continué persistentemente mirando por el ventanal, pero ya mi mente había ganado la batalla y lo consideré inútil. No era esa marca la que importaba.

Esperaba que aquel pequeño experimento hubiera sido suficiente para los Titanes, para que se convencieran de que la mentira de Malchior era solo eso: una mentira. Chico Bestia no había podido rastrear ningún tipo de químico y el que Cyborg había alcanzado a sustraer pertenecían a los químicos robados del laboratorio, pero era un medicamento. Fue devuelto a su lugar de origen y eso fue todo. Ninguna aleación extraña, ninguna explicación.

Sentía la gélida amargura arañarme por dentro y con una última mirada de displicencia volteé para salir de mi habitación. Necesitaba una taza de té urgentemente, había pasado un tiempo considerable desde la última vez que había tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar de una infusión que me relajara. No obstante, me detenía el hecho de saber —de sentir— que todos los Titanes se hallaban congregados en el salón principal, barajando teorías, viendo pruebas, tratando de dilucidar planes.

_Tú deberías estar allí, _pensé con cierto reproche, pero la verdad, necesitaba relajar mi mente y mi presencia contribuía a la tensión general. Suponía que todos me veían como una especie de bomba que podría explotar en cualquier momento y, la verdad, no me apetecía imponer mi presencia en esas condiciones. No obstante, por otro lado, también era mi deber y responsabilidad ayudar a solucionar el problema que yo había creado.

En efecto, cuando crucé el umbral de las puertas dobles de la sala principal, todos voltearon a verme, pero disimularon rápidamente sus impresiones. Me apresuré a preparar el agua para el té que necesitaba, aparentando una completa tranquilidad.

—¿Ha habido suerte? —preguntaba Robin con un tono perentorio. Conocía aquella tonalidad de su voz: solía aparecer cuando la situación comenzaba a ponerse complicada y el líder empezaba a presionarse y a presionar al resto por respuestas.

—No, no parece que aquel químico tuviera nada extraño. Lo he testeado varias veces y no arroja resultados útiles —explicó Cyborg que parecía igual de frustrado que el petirrojo. Me mantuve en silencio, tratando de buscar una solución alternativa que no involucrara perder el tiempo buscando algo inexistente. Debíamos crear un plan de combate, no buscar explicaciones que nunca habían sido reales.

Terra estaba junto al mitad metal, mirando la pantalla fijamente y con una expresión de determinación en el rostro. Sabía que ella, especialmente, quería encontrar algo en el preparado robado por Slade, pero estaba segura de que no encontrarían nada. Slade, si es que la teoría del químico resultaba cierta, no sería tan descuidado como para dejarlo a vista de todos, donde podíamos quitárselo.

—Debe haber algo —escuché que Terra insistía con una mano apoyada en el hombro de Cyborg.

—¿Amigos? ¿Estamos seguros de que hay algo para buscar? —preguntó Starfire. Podía ver que ella también dudaba y creí que era tiempo de intervenir. Ya se había perdido suficiente el tiempo.

—No hay nada que encontrar ahí —mascullé con seriedad y las miradas se dirigieron hacia mí. Procuré ignorarlas para continuar—: Estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Deberíamos estar diseñando un plan. Estamos haciendo lo que Slade pretende que hagamos: gastar energía persiguiendo fantasmas.

El silencio se poderó de la sala unos minutos. Todos tenían su vista fija en mí y, aunque intentaban desviarla, fracasaban miserablemente. Me sentía atacada e incómoda, pero le sostuve la mirada a todos. _Sé que esto es mi culpa, pero esta no es la solución._Pasaron unos segundos más y, aunque sentía la garganta seca, volví a hablar.

—No tiene caso seguir con esto —determiné con algo más de firmeza.

—Sí lo tiene —rebatió Terra, que se volteó hacia mí con los brazos cruzados—. No podemos descartar la posibilidad de que…

—Estamos perdiendo el tiempo —repetí con algo más de dureza. La tensión comenzaba a aumentar y no me agradaba. Suavicé mi tono de voz y dije en tono monocorde—: Agradezco realmente lo que están tratando de hacer, pero… no es real. Malchior mintió, Terra —posé mis ojos en los suyos con frialdad—, debemos continuar.

Robin se llevó una mano a la barbilla y negó con la cabeza. Parecía pensativo y notaba como se debatía entre perseverar ante la descabellada teoría que no había dado resultados o intentar otro plan de acción.

—Si pudiéramos comprobarlo… —susurró más para sí que para el resto. Su incertidumbre hizo aflorar un chispazo de ira en mi interior, pero lo controlé rápidamente. No era momento de actuar con irracionalidad, sino con frialdad y astucia, aunque realmente me costaba mantener mi mente clara.

—Sólo tenemos la palabra de Malchior y —mi tono de voz se tornó sarcástico y amargo—, supongo que disculparás que no confíe en él.

—No parecía estar mintiendo —insistió Terra.

—Tampoco Jason.

Ahora la tensión era declarada y todos se miraban entre sí con incomodidad. Detestaba eso. Realmente lo hacía. Pero no veía cómo la situación pudiera mejorar, no mientras tres peligrosos enemigos siguieran acechándonos continuamente y nosotros continuáramos sin soluciones. Starfire tenía una expresión compungida en su rostro, mientras que Cyborg continuaba frente a la computadora, buscando algo que pudiera servirnos. La culpabilidad me abatió, pero traté de desechar esos pensamientos. Iba a pedir prestada la computadora lateral para buscar algo de información, cuando la voz de Chico Bestia interrumpió mis pensamientos.

—Eh, chicos, algo parpadea aquí… —Señalaba un pequeño panel que, efectivamente, mostraba un punto rojo parpadeante. Todos nos acercamos a él rápidamente a él, con la tensión aumentando repentinamente, si es que eso era posible.

El líder rápidamente apartó a chico Bestia del panel y comenzó a teclear códigos a toda velocidad. _¿Quién será esta vez?, _me preguntaba, pensando en si acaso Slade habría mandado a Jason o a Malchior —o ambos— en esta ocasión. La verdad, cualquiera de los dos era igualmente malo, por lo que me sentía preparada para enfrentarlos de igual forma. O eso creía.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es esta vez? —preguntó Cyborg, impacientemente, expresando los pensamientos de todos. Sentía la garganta seca y me arrepentí de no haber tomado el té que había preparado y que quedaría, humeante, en la cocina.

—Algo no está bien —murmuraba el líder, sin dejar de observar la pantalla, tecleando frenéticamente y viendo una serie de palabras aparecer.

—Vamos, no nos dejes con la duda —bromeó Terra, tratando de aligerar la tensión, sin éxito, por supuesto. Starfire intercambió una mirada con Chico Bestia, quien se encogió de hombros, tratando de ver por encima del pelo puntudo de Robin.

Finalmente, el líder se apartó un poco con el rostro pensativo y preocupado. Me alarmé. ¿Qué había pasado esta vez? Todos se acercaron a la pantalla, donde un informe de policía se veía en la pequeña pantalla. Robin tecleó otros comandos y se levantó, donde el reporte apareció en la pantalla principal.

Leímos con detenimiento, mientras el petirrojo, con una expresión inescrutable, permanecía en silencio y con los puños apretados. El corazón comenzó a acelerarse en mi pecho cuando acabé de leer. Miré a mis compañeros, que lucían expresiones de temor y sorpresa en sus rostros y la rabia y la culpa retorcieron mi alma.

—Un asesinato —murmuró el líder, luego de unos segundos—.Tenemos que acudir.

—¿Qué? Pero… ya no hay nada que podamos hacer —arguyó Chico Bestia y no dejé de concederle algo de razón—. Y esa descripción…

—Tenemos que ir. La policía necesita que recolectemos información y podamos detener a los culpables. Necesitamos saber todo lo posible y averiguar si esto tiene relación con los planes de Slade.

—Claro que tiene que ver —argumentó Cyborg con un tono de voz amargo—, pero no entiendo por qué hacer algo así. Nunca ha sido del estilo de Slade mandar a matar a alguien… —Terminó con un tono de voz ronco y preocupado.

—Slade es un criminal, pero nunca había llegado a ese extremo —comentó Starfire, procurando que su voz sonara firme, pero el miedo era claro en sus palabras.

—No que nosotros supiéramos —aclaré con poco tacto.

—Andando, Titanes —ordenó Robin sombríamente.

La noche se cernía sobre nosotros y, pese al frío que hacía y lo embravecido que se encontraba el mar a orillas del muelle, en el lugar a donde llegamos estaba repleto de gente. Los coches policía cortaban las calles cercanas y los oficiales, en vano, intentaba que la multitud de mirones y los periodistas osados sobrepasaran la barrera de seguridad. Al llegar, los curiosos se apartaron un poco, pero los reporteros se nos fueron encima.

Nunca habíamos sido objeto de noticia, pues los héroes de ciudad no eran cosa demasiado extraña, por lo que me incomodó y me molestó aquella novedad.

—¿Qué tienen que decir?

—¿Creen que el muerto tenía relación con el criminal Slade?

—¿Por qué aún no han detenido a los tres delincuentes que han asolado la ciudad?

—¿Quién pagará los costos de las continuas batallas fallidas?

Robin, con rudeza y determinación, nos hizo pasar con la mirada al frente y diciendo firmemente y sin asomo de vacilación en su voz:

—No habrá comentarios. Ahora, por favor, déjennos hacer nuestro trabajo.

Starfire sobrevolaba entre los fotógrafos que encandilaban a todo el mundo con sus flashazos y Chico Bestia se había convertido en una hormiga posada en el hombro de Cyborg para pasar inadvertido entre la multitud. Nunca había visto que el cambiante huyera de las cámaras, pues, por lo general, siempre se había mostrado encantado con todo tipo de atención que le pudieran proporcionar. No obstante, la información que habíamos leído en la Torre parecía haber enfriado el ánimo de todos y sólo queríamos terminar rápido.

Terra era la más nerviosa e incómoda —después de yo misma— de todas. Las miradas se volvían hacia ella y más de uno murmuraba insultos entre dientes al pasar. La rubia caminaba con la mirada persistentemente al frente y procuraba ocultar sus ojos entre su cabello. Al notar su estado, Chico Bestia volvió a su forma humana y se situó junto a ella, tomándole firmemente de la mano y mirando con una sonrisa a todos. Una sonrisa desafiante, pero divertida como sólo él sabía hacerla.

—¿Cuál es la situación, oficial? —preguntó Robin sin rodeos al llegar al que parecía ser el capitán en la zona acordonada—. ¿Y es posible que nadie entre aquí? No quiero ningún tipo de dificultad —murmuró con fastidio, señalando a la gente que aún permanecía ahí.

—Intentaremos hacernos cargo —dijo él con cierta irritación. Le hizo una seña a un subalterno, quien, con un grupo de policías intentó hacer retroceder al gentío—. Es la repercusión lo que ha traído a toda esta gente aquí. Nadie entiende cómo ha pasado. Era uno de los más buscados ¿sabes?

—Sólo nos ha llegado un reporte de la policía que informaba de un asesinato —intervino Cyborg con el ceño fruncido—. ¿A qué se refiere con eso de "los más buscados"?

El policía nos miró a todos con cierta sorpresa y murmuró entre dientes algo acerca de lo incompetentes que eran sus secretarios y suspiró, pasándose la mano por los cabellos.

—Vaya al punto, hombre —le instó Terra, que parecía estallar de impaciencia.

Él se la quedó mirando un momento y asintió con la cabeza. Otro "fan" de la rubia. Rodé los ojos.

—El hombre al que encontraron aquí era Jonathan Larter —explicó lentamente— y era uno de los asesinos y traficantes de armas más buscados de Ciudad Gótica. Me consta que el propio Batman intentó librarse de él, pero logró escapar. Por eso todo este revuelo. Nadie entiende cómo lo han logrado capturar. Y si Slade estuvo detrás de esto… pues eso lo convierte en una amenaza muy grande.

—¿Cuál fue la causa de la muerte? —me atreví a preguntar, ya que la información dada por el reporte no me estaba cuadrando con todo aquello.

—Están los forenses trabajando en ello, pero parece que fue porque… lo trituraron.

Starfire soltó un grito ahogado de espanto y un escalofrío pareció recorrernos lentamente. Chico Bestia asió con más fuerza a Terra y Cyborg pareció que apartaba un poco el rostro. Sólo Robin se mantuvo impertérrito, aunque sus emociones decían otra cosa. Aquello parecía estar saliéndose de nuestras manos.

—¿Quieren verlo?

—Tenemos que hacerlo —masculló Robin y noté que tenía los puños fuertemente apretados. La tensión era evidentemente palpable.

—¿Es realmente necesario? —preguntó Chico Bestia con una mueca de desagrado en el rostro, expresando lo que todos estábamos pensando.

El líder asintió con la cabeza. El oficial se encogió de hombros y nos guió hasta el centro de la zona acordonada, donde una serie de expertos buscaban huellas, tomaban fotografías de la zona y hablaban entre sí, preocupados. Notaba el horror, el alivio, el temor y la inseguridad en el ambiente y estaba utilizando toda mi disciplina para alejar esas emociones de mí, que lidiaba con las mías propias y las de mis amigos. _Esto no se ve bien…_

—Les advierto que no es un espectáculo agradable —murmuró el capitán con un tono de voz sombrío y resignado.

Realmente no lo era. El cuerpo estaba en el centro de la calle y a medida que nos acercábamos podíamos sentir el olor a carne quemada.

Malchior, pensé inmediatamente.

El cadáver había sido decapitado y la sangre coagulada que se esparcía entre su cuello parecía competir con el olor de las quemaduras, que cubrían todo su torso. Sus extremidades estaban dobladas antinaturalmente y algunas costillas se asomaban por entre la piel ensangrentada. Quise apartar la vista, pero no podía. Aquel hombre, por asesino y criminal que fuese, no merecía haber muerto de aquella manera tan horrible.

Tragué saliva, sintiéndome enferma, pero lo que me impactaba no era tanto el cadáver en sí, sino lo que llevaba escrito. Alguien había escrito un mensaje en su pecho que se lograba distinguir entre lo chamuscado de la carne. Un mensaje cortado en su piel.

_Ven con nosotros esta noche, D. R._

Entorné los ojos, intentando comprender el significado de lo que decía, pero el sentido parecía escaparse de mi mente. Retrocedí un paso, respirando algo erráticamente.

—Dios mío… —murmuró Terra, que se tapó la boca con las manos.

—Qué horror tan inhumano —susurró Starfire que tenía los ojos empañados de lágrimas, pero no derramó ninguna. Inmediatamente después, susurró algo en lo que pareció ser tamaraniano.

—¿Cuál es el objetivo de hacerle esto? —preguntó Robin con un tono sombrío y Starfire apoyó una mano en su hombro, tratando de reconfortarlo y encontrar consuelo ella misma.

—No lo sé, hombre, pero esto es horrible. Es… —Cyborg no encontraba las palabras para describir eso y, la verdad, yo tampoco las tenía. Dudaba que alguno de nosotros pudiera explicar el por qué de tanta agresividad. Sentía que algo en mi interior se removía y apreté los dientes, asqueada conmigo misma.

—Viejo, creo que voy a vomitar. Ese tipo es un monstruo —masculló Chico Bestia con voz estrangulada y se apartó un poco, completamente descompuesto. Terra lo acompañó, con el rostro afligido.

_No estamos preparados para esto, _pensé, mientras mis ojos seguían fijos en el mensaje del pecho del cuerpo. Intentaba mantener mi mente en blanco, manejar la presión de las emociones intensas de mis amigos, pero no lo estaba consiguiendo. Sentía un profundo rechazo hacia lo que mis ojos veían, un desagrado visceral, una gran repugnancia, pero… también podía sentir como mi pulso se aceleraba por la fascinación, por la atracción. Y no podía sentir sino asco por lo que una parte de mí estaba experimentando. Si sentía agrado por lo que veía era que yo era un monstruo peor del que había causado la muerte del criminal a mis pies…

—Tranquila, vamos a casa —murmuró Cyborg y su tono de voz grave y pausado envió algo de claridad a mi mente. Asentí con la cabeza suavemente y me volteé, caminando junto a él, pero con la seguridad de que ese cuerpo y ese mensaje no se borrarían de mi mente por más que lo intentara.

De regreso a la Torre, el silencio se apoderó de todos nosotros. Ninguno se sentía capaz de decir nada, pues aún la impresión hacía mella en cada uno de nosotros con fuerza. Sabía que estaban asustados, que ninguno sabía qué hacer. Yo no tenía más respuestas. Y, aunque todo parecía estar desbordándose, la culpa me animaba a continuar, a buscar y a seguir buscando respuestas. _No puede ganar…_

—Hay algo que no tiene sentido —susurré en el silencio del salón principal. Nuevamente, las miradas fueron a mí, pero mis emociones se hallaban demasiado embotelladas para poder sentirme especialmente incómoda—. Ese mensaje, ¿para quién iba dirigido?

Necesitaba que nos pusiéramos en acción y esperaba que comenzando con los interrogantes, pudiéramos avanzar. _Todo esto es mi culpa, tengo que solucionarlo. Tenemos que detenerlo, _pensaba frenéticamente, lo que dificultaba el mantenerme tranquila.

—¿Es eso importante? —gruñó Cyborg, sin mirarme, en un tono sombrío que me afectó. Todos estábamos afectados por lo sucedido y sabía que me culpaban de lo ocurrido —no podía ser de otra manera—, pero confiaba en que entendieran que lo relevante ahora ere detener a Slade y a sus aliados. No hundirnos en la derrota.

—Tiene que serlo —repliqué con algo más de fuerza, intentando hacerle ver lo que yo pensaba—. Slade quiso mandarnos un mensaje con eso, estoy segura.

—Rae, fue sólo un acto criminal —opinó Chico Bestia con un tono falsamente optimista. Sonreía, pero era obvio que se forzaba a hacerlo—. No hay más vueltas que darle. —Bostezó—. Deberíamos descansar.

—No tiene lógica —insistí. No concebía la idea de dormir en aquellas circunstancias. Era simplemente inimaginable—. Hay cosas que no concuerdan. —Miré a Robin, que se hallaba nuevamente sumido en sus pensamientos con la esperanza de que su natural instinto de investigación pudiera ayudar—. Robin, sabes que aquí hay algo más que un criminal asesinado.

—Como si con eso no bastara —masculló Cyborg entre dientes. Lo miré con fijeza—. Vale, detesto esto, lo lamento. —Sabía que se estaba disculpando por su hostilidad, pero ninguno podía culparlo por ello. La verdad, la gran mayoría de nosotros se encontraba en la misma situación. Cada uno lo manejaba como podía.

—Debió ser una especie de provocación —estimó Robin que había comenzado a pasearse por la sala principal—. Quería mandarnos un mensaje. Eso es bastante evidente.

—¿Una provocación? —preguntó Starfire con un rostro dubitativo—. Pero, ¿no era un criminal? ¿Por qué atacarlo a él? Si quisiera hacernos daño, podría haber elegido otro objetivo. ¿Por qué él?

En eso, Starfire tenía un punto a considerar. No tenía sentido, si es que esto era obra de Slade y dirigido a nosotros, que el muerto hubiera sido un criminal, cuando si hubiera querido asustarnos, quizás otro blanco hubiera sido más apropiado. Incluso un civil inocente. ¿Por qué aquel infeliz?

—Las iniciales "D.R" —comenté, ya que allí debía estar la clave. El mensaje en el pecho del cadáver tenía que significar algo importante. Pero no lograba dilucidar qué—. ¿Para qué ponerlas? Su identidad no coincide con las letras. Debe tener un significado distinto.

—¿Y cuál podría ser ese? —inquirió Cyborg, ligeramente más interesado, pero aún con un tono sombrío en su voz—. Es cierto que todo ha sido muy extraño, pero no lo sé… ya no estoy seguro de qué pensar.

—Esta bien, si nos centramos en el mensaje —dijo Terra con esforzado entusiasmo y le agradecí que se mostrara interesada. Hundirnos en nuestros propios pensamientos era lo último que podíamos hacer. Sólo en los planes, en la acción la mente podía encontrar algo de consuelo—, en lo personal, me intriga más la primera parte. "D.R" puede ser un apodo del asesino, pero eso de "_Ven a nosotros esta noche" _es muy intrigante. Ellos no están muertos…

—Y dudo pretendan estarlo pronto —acotó Chico Bestia con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—… por ende, ahí hay algo que no entiendo —terminó por decir la rubia con el ceño fruncido—. Podemos agregarlo a la cantidad de cosas que todavía no entendemos —bromeó, rodando los ojos.

Miré a mis compañeros y distinguí en sus expresiones que estaban reflexionando acerca del misterio del mensaje. Eso era muy bueno, se distraían un poco del macabro espectáculo que habíamos presenciado y de la cantidad de interrogantes y temores que nos invadían. Había aprendido de la manera más dura que no había mejor manera de superar algunos recuerdos que intentar enfrentarlos.

—Volviendo a las iniciales, ¿será alguno de nosotros? —preguntó Starfire, mirándome con curiosidad. Arqueé las cejas, entendiendo lo que quería decir, pero sin encontrar alguna conexión que pudiera servirnos. Robin dio un paso al frente, pero Cyborg fue más rápido.

—Ninguno de nosotros coincide con las iniciales "D.R" —acotó, aunque lucía algo más animado y dispuesto a participar de la investigación—. Puedo buscar en la base de datos a ver si consigo algún nombre. Quizás nos guíe a algo.

Se levantó, dirigiéndose a la computadora, que últimamente parecía ser nuestra mejor herramienta para seguir los planes de Slade. Agradecía más que nunca que Robin hubiera unido nuestra propia base de datos con las de la policía e, incluso, con las del FBI —aunque eso requería autorización—, puesto que si había otras alianzas de las que no tuviéramos noticias, allí podríamos buscar información.

—Si es que las iniciales se dirigen a nosotros, todo parece ser mucho más complicado —opinó Robin y le concedí la razón—. Entiendo que el asesinato pueda deberse a un ajuste de cuentas, una rivalidad, venganza o luchas por controlar un territorio. Pero si es un mensaje algo más sutil o una forma de llamar nuestra atención, se ve algo más complejo.

—Lo es —afirmé con una mirada inexpresiva—. Es complejo. Ha muerto un hombre. Si es un mensaje, significa que Slade ya no tiene límites a la hora de enfrentarnos.

—Eso sería escalofriante —opinó Chico Bestia con una mueca de desagrado—, pero, ¡vale! Todavía no sabemos si el asunto va por ahí. —Une mirada de temor se formó en sus ojos—. Sería realmente malo si Slade lo hubiera hecho por nosotros.

Noté que estaba recordando el cadáver y desvié la mirada. Era algo que ninguno quería recordar. Estaba segura de que mi mente no me dejaría olvidarlo y que poblaría mis pesadillas por largas noches, pero prefería no invocar malos pensamientos antes de tiempo. Al dormir no podría evitar que la imagen del cuerpo mutilado volviera una y otra vez a mí, pero ahora sí podía.

—Chicos, deberían escuchar esto —dijo Cyborg con un tono de voz asombrado.

Nos acercamos a él, interesados. Quizás algo que nos ayudara a aclarar todo esto…

—Llegó la autopsia del equipo forense —indicó rápidamente—. E indica que todo lo que vimos —tragó saliva—, los cortes, las quemaduras, los huesos cortados, e incluso la cabeza cortada fue post-mortem.

—Eso significa… —comenzó a decir Terra con los ojos abiertos.

—… que ya estaba muerto cuando Malchior lo encontró —acabé por decir—. Pero, ¿eso qué significa?

Nos quedamos en silencio. Eso cambiaba las cosas. _Malchior no es un asesino_, fue el primer pensamiento que cruzó por mi mente y me proporcionó un alivio tan grande que hubiera creído sentir como un yunque se levantaba de mis hombros. _No precisamente. Puede haberlo matado antes. _Intentaba mantener mis pensamientos fríos y no verme arrastrada a una subjetividad sin sentido.

—¿Y especifica la causa de la muerte? —preguntó Robin rápidamente.

—No, eso se tardaría más. Esto es un informe previo. Mañana nos mandarán el definitivo y nos mantendrán informados a medida que hagan los análisis.

—Ugh, viejo, todo es tan técnico —murmuró Chico Bestia, amagando un bostezo.

—Es tarde —dijo Robin con seriedad—. No lograremos sacar mucho en limpio ahora mismo. Mejor vayamos a descansar y mañana temprano volvamos a pensar en esto. Quizás para entonces tengamos nueva información que pueda sernos útil.

Asentimos con la cabeza. Las luces se apagaron y cada uno se dirigió a su habitación en silencio. Por mi parte, me apresuré a llegar a la mía, aunque estaba completamente segura de que no iba a dormir. Dudaba que alguno fuera a hacerlo, después de todo. Seguramente Robin volvería a la sala de vigilancia y trataría de buscar información en la base de datos policial, haría búsquedas y buscaría coincidencias. Quizás Cyborg lo acompañaría. Tratarían de sacar conclusiones. Starfire se desvelaría o quizás tendría pesadillas y buscaría la compañía de su novio para afrontar la noche. Algo parecido, era posible, que hicieran Chico Bestia y Terra. Pero dormir claramente no parecía ser una opción.

Cuando la puerta de mi habitación se cerró a mis espaldas, suspiré y mi vista se derrumbó hacia el suelo durante algunos minutos. Tenía que encontrar el significado de ese mensaje, estaba segura de que era muy relevante. Y también estaba segura de que tenía algo que ver con nosotros, los Titanes. No con ese criminal en sí. ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué era lo que no estábamos viendo? ¿Quién era D.R?

Me eché en la cama, con los ojos cerrados, pensando en que debería meditar pronto o no estaría muy óptima por la mañana. Me incorporé con las piernas cruzadas y traté de regular mi respiración como siempre hacía antes de sumirme en un trance. Mis ojos, providencia inexplicable, al abrirse distinguieron la forma de una rosa en penumbras en un rincón sin la escasa iluminación de las velas. Y un fogonazo de significado golpeó mi mente. Me tomó un par de segundos comprenderlo y, aunque, en un comienzo la deseché por descabellada, la idea apareció ante mí como la única opción. Y al mismo tiempo no podía ser.

D. R. Y la voz de Malchior vino a susurrarme, como hacía tan poco tiempo, la respuesta.

_Ven con nosotros esta noche…_

_ … Dulce Raven._


	27. El papel que cada uno interpreta

**Dragon:** ¡Uff! Que ha pasado tiempo ¿no es así? Sí, demasiado. Muchos van a querer matarme, seguramente, pero han pasado muchas cosas y no había podido inspirarme. Sin mencionar los comics, AC, Batman y tantas cosas que distrajeron mi mente. Jejej Pero todo eso tú lo sabes. Muchas gracias por siempre animarme a escribir, por estar siempre gracioso y dispuesto a soportarme x) ¿Te diste cuenta que pasó el uno de octubre y no pude hacer lo del biorritmo? ¡Otro mes menos! xD Bueno, espero pueda ser para la próxima. Bueno, chico gamer, como siempre te agradezco por todo, nuestros roles murieron ._. pero espero que hayan nuevos ^^ Siento molestarte siempre con mis cosas u.u Prometo tratar de no hacerlo tanto. ¡Aunque igual me debes tu comentario sobre el original que te pasé! Aunque sé que es imposible, es muuuy largo xD A ver si también continúas con tus Let's Play, a mi me gustaban ._. ^^ ¡Y a esperar por el PW v/s PL! A que estará bueno, con el Witch Trial xD Bueno, como siempre, estoy en deuda contigo por toda tu ayuda, ¡un saludo especial para ti! x) Solo te falta ser humano, para ser Malchior LOL xD jaja ¡Saluditos!

**RachelLogan:** Me alegro mucho que te gustara el capítulo. Ha resultado difícil de seguir este fic, por distintas razones, pero es siempre una enorme alegría que alguien pueda disfrutar con lo que escribo. Con todo, lamento la tardanza y espero puedas disfrutar de este capítulo, cuya producción fue algo trabada :P ¡Un saludo!

**YouMustBeDreaming:** Hermoso Nick, por cierto x) ¡Gracias por leerme! Es siempre sorprendente y muy grato el encontrarse con nuevos lectores que disfruten de esta historia. Realmente es genial para mí ver que hay gente a la que le llegan mis palabras y quienes sienten justamente lo que yo he sentido al escribirlo. Es emocionante :P Me alegra mucho que pudieras disfrutar del capítulo anterior, cuyo propósito justamente eran aclarar muchas cosas, ya que ya nos estamos acercando al final. Lamento la tardanza —tengo excusas, lo juro xD—, pero espero realmente que puedas disfrutar con el nuevo capítulo que ahora presento. Cualquier crítica, no dudes en decírmela. Mejorar en mi sueño ;) ¡Un saludo!

**BlackRose:** Jejej, es muy gratificante ver que he podido mantener la intriga en cierto punto ^^ Sé que todavía tengo muchísimo que aprender, pero estos pequeños logros realmente me ayudan muchísimo. Te agradezco por leer y comentarme, pero tendrás que seguir leyendo para averiguar cuál será el destino de Raven, Jason, Malchior o Slade. Solo lamento muchísimo la tardanza, sé qué me pasé esta vez, pero no pude evitarlo. Espero poder actualizar más rápidamente de aquí en adelante, pese a que quedan pocos capítulos para el fin de esta historia. ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Un saludo!

**LunaDelacour:** ¡Buenas! Pues lamento el asunto de la corta extensión, pero así fueron planeados los capítulos xP Prefiero no dar vueltas en el mismo tema y hacerlos un poquitín más breves, esperando que eso no repercuta en la calidad, por supuesto. En todo caso, si te parece mal algo, no dudes en decírmelo. Procuraré ver si puedo solucionarlo de algún modo, de ser posible ;) Y ¿te cuento un secreto? Yo amo con todo mi corazón a Malchior, no pude evitar incluirlo en este fic, aunque no se supone deba tener un papel demasiado relevante. But he es mine *psycho face* Jajaj ¡Un saludo!

**Raventakara:** ^^ Me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior. Espero poder seguir sorprendiéndote con los capítulos que aún quedan en esta historia, que ya va acercándose a su inevitable final x) Como siempre, eres bienvenida de dejar una crítica si algo te parece mal. Recuerda que también intento mejorar y las críticas son el alimento del progreso. ¡Un enorme saludo! ¡Gracias por leer!

**Bjlauri:** Jaja Sé que siempre estás al tanto de nuestros planes, pero realmente espero avanzar y desarrollarme como escritora de forma paulatina. Sé que cometeré errores, me alegro que los marques y espero poder corregirlos de forma segura, aunque quizás lenta. Gracias por leerme y estar siempre dispuesta a comentar. Un saludo x)

**Allica:** Muchas gracias por leerme y tomarte tu tiempo para dejarme un comentario. Siempre son muy apreciados para mí, independiente de si su crítica es positiva o no. A mí también me gustan las tramas de homicidios y esas cosas. Esa fue la vena Law and Order la que me hizo escribir esa parte, me alegra que te haya gustado ^^ En cuanto a lo de D.R, lamento que no lo encontraras interesante. Intentaré corregir ese tipo de cosas para futuras historias. Como siempre, muchas gracias por decirme claramente tus gustos y disgustos respecto a este fic. Eso es lo que me hace mejorar. ¡Muchas gracias y un saludo!

**Ratka:** Lamentablemente, su cumplido, caballero, cae en las manos equivocadas. Ojalá pudiera coincidir con la descripción de "bella dama". Me alegra muchísimo que le haya parecido interesante el desarrollo de la trama del capítulo anterior, era un momento bastante polémico de la historia, pero que debía darse finalmente. Muchísimas gracias por leerme y espero no decepcionarte con los capítulos que siguen, aunque no queden muchos.

En cuanto a "¿Luz u Oscuridad?", debo decepcionarte =/ No tengo intenciones de continuar con esa historia, debido a que considero que tiene demasiados fallos incorregibles a esa altura del desarrollo, pero tengo planeado reescribir ese fic en cuando tenga algo más de tiempo e inspiración. Lo lamento. Un enorme saludo y muchas gracias por comentar =)

**La compatriota anónima:** Jajaj Lamento haberte dado de ese modo las noticias, pero tienes que continuar leyendo para saber de qué va todo el juego entre Jason y Raven. Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, pero tal como explicaré luego, tengo mis razones. Entre ellos, todo el asunto político de la universidad que se alargó durante todo este tiempo de manera insostenible; bueno, no te voy a aburrir con los pormenores de lo aquí sucedido, ya que es realmente soporífero. Me alegra que te gustara el final, que despertó diversas impresiones x) Con todo, permanezco en lo que dije: espero no decepcionarte, aunque compatibilizando aquello con no perder el sentido de lo que tenía planeado. No suele ser fácil, desafortunadamente. En cuanto a las muertes y el final, no pensarás que voy a revelarlo justo ahora ¿verdad? Tendrás que esperar a que actualice, lo que ESPERO poder hacer esta vez en plazos decentes. Pero no te preocupes, no voy a modificar lo que tengo en mente y que espero esté a la altura de tus expectativas. ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! ¡Un enorme saludo!

**FunnyLife:** ^^ Gracias por leer. Lamento que te haya incomodado la parte del cadáver, a mí en lo personal me gustó mucho escribirla xP Espero que te guste el capítulo que ahora sigue y que tardó mucho tiempo en crearse, pero que es otro paso hasta llegar al final de esta historia. Muchas gracias por leer y comentarme, recuerda que las críticas siempre son bienvenidas y te invito a continuar leyendo. ¡Un enorme saludo!

**Ravenstar:** Muchas gracias por leerme ^^ Si tienes alguna crítica, algo te pareció mal o quisieras agregar algo más a cómo se desarrolla la trama o la forma en que escribí los capítulos, no dudes en decírmelo. ¡Un saludo y sigue leyendo!

**Mel Raven:** :trollface: Al final, mis maldiciones siempre funcionan. Aunque estuviste libre de una maldición específica —este fic jeje— por bastante tiempo, así que no te puedes quejar, ¡qué crees! Y no soy forever -.- Está bien, solo un poco. Pero no tienes derecho a decírmelo D: No aquí, donde nadie sabe que soy forever xD Malchior *-* Es tan hermoso él, su voz en inglés y español es simplemente perfecta. -.- Debieron darle más de un capítulo, es un personaje central xD jajaj La idea del capítulo anterior era aclarar dudas, no generar más intriga, ya que ya nos estamos acercando al final de esta historia, así que era de esperar que tu cerebro no trabajase mucho. ¿Lo hace alguna vez? :trollface: En cuanto a las motivaciones del mago/dragón más perfecto de todos los tiempos… tendrás que seguir leyendo para averiguarlo ^^ A mí me gustó la escena del cadáver, justamente es algo que no se ve mucho en el fandom de Teen Titans y solo fue una escena en particular. Quizás en el futuro planee más cosas de ese tipo para otras historias. Y, por cierto, todos los errores son graves para mí. Quiero mejorar, lo sabes, así que debo tomarme en serio cualquier detalle, por pequeño que sea, así que no dudes en hacérmelos saber si localizas alguno x) ¡Muchas gracias por leer, ESTIMADA Mel ^^! Y por comentar, sin duda. Es un honor para mí. ¡Un saludo!

**CrisstalBlue:** No te preocupes por la extensión del comentario, el hecho de que te hayas tomado el tiempo para dejarme tu impresión acerca del capítulo anterior ya es algo muy valioso para mí x) Y me alegra que te agradara el final, jeje. Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, espero algún día ser merecedora del título de "gran escritora", aunque por algo se comienza ¿no? Y escribiendo es el único método para mejorar. ¡Y que viva Teen Titans por siempre! Y Malchior, claro ^^ Un saludo especial para ti, muchas gracias por leer y comentarme =D

**RavTDG:** Muchas gracias por leer mis historias, es un gran honor para mí,como siempre x) Y no te preocupes por el comentario, que ya me hayas brindado uno se agradece muchísimo. Entiendo la situación y aprecio mucho tu comentario ^^ Gracias por comprender lo de "¿Luz y Oscuridad?", espero replantear ese fic algún día. O.O ¿Realmente leíste todo de nuevo? Vaya, eso sí es una proeza y lo demás son tonterías, como dicen en algunas páginas web xD Lamento haber tardado tanto esta vez, pero diversas circunstancias se dieron para atrasar la actualización. Un saludo, muchas gracias por leerme ^^

**CandiceRoth:** Muchas gracias por tus amables palabras =D Me anima muchísimo a seguir escribiendo esta historia, que ha resultado algo difícil de terminar, pero que espero culminar de buena manera ^^ Si se te ocurre alguna crítica, entonces, no dudes en hacérmela llegar, ya que también he de mejorar en esto que hago y no dormirme en los laureles x) Espero no decepcionarte y que sigas leyendo esta historia. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. ¡Un saludo!

**RavenBensler:** Ahora lo sé TODO. No puedes huir de mí. Conozco cada rincón donde te ocultas y tengo ojos en todas parte. LINDA SIEMPRE VIGILA. Ajajajaj Qué paranoia ¿eh? ^^ Y ¿cómo no iba a responder tu genial comentario? No sé qué pasa a veces por tu cabeza ._. xD Te has convertido en una persona muy querida para mí, amiga mía, así que nunca podría hacerte eso. Ya llegará el día en que debas borrarte de todos los lados de Internet para huir de mi odiosa presencia, pero espero que ese día llegue más tarde que temprano. Me has animado muchísimo en esto que sabes que amo más que mi vida y que es escribir ^^ Así que siempre me encontraré en deuda contigo, sin mencionar que me has ayudado también con mis traumas locos. Espero poder devolverte la mano algún día, porque eres muy especial para mí (LOL Puke Rainbows) y te lo mereces ^^

Algún día espero también estar a la altura de tus halagos, que suben mi ego, lo que sabes que es un crimen capital xD jaja Pero no puedo negar que me sorprendo gratamente y sonrío al saber que has podido sentir todas las emociones que quería transmitir y que a veces no logro expresar de la mejor manera. Pero algo se hace ¿no? Y ¡La Ley y el Orden! Te consolaré durante el tiempo que dure el martirio de la partida de Elliot y celebraré contigo la vuelta de la maestra Casey *-* Yo cuando crezca quiero ser como ella —aunque claro, tendría que nacer de nuevo para poder ser siquiera un octavo de bonita jjajaja. Muchísimas gracias por tus ánimos y por leer esta loca historia de los Titanes, que al fin y al cabo fue lo que nos permitió conocernos LOL. Nos mantendremos en contacto, esperando que podamos compartir muchas más cosas más. Te cansarás de mí, ya lo verás xD jaja ¡Un enorme abrazo! ^^

**Minina:** ¡Muchas gracias por leerme! Aprecio mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y que tengas tanta confianza en mí como para continuar leyendo jeje :P Sé que Dragon siempre hace un excelente trabajo, espero también ser capaz de hacer mi parte. Espero sigas comentándome ^^ Siempre los review son bienvenidos, aunque contengan críticas, no lo olvides. ¡Un saludo! =D

**Gris96:** Lamento haberte confundido. En parte es por la cantidad de tiempo transcurrida entre actualización y actualización. Yo, cuando leo los fics, siempre tengo que repasar el capítulo anterior al subido recientemente para ubicarme en el contexto. Lamento mucho la tardanza, sé que fue excesiva, pero tuve mis motivos u.u Y, sí, aparentemente no es tan malo como todos pensaban. Aunque para saber qué sucederá, deberás seguir leyendo ^^ Y los escritores o los aficionados como yo nos tardamos porque hay mil factores que impiden que escribamos x) Pero finalmente lo hacemos. Es nuestra vida.

**Mimiru:** Gracias por leer mi historia, es una alegría para mí. Realmente espero no decepcionarte con el final, aunque en cuestión de tramas aún soy bastante novata, por lo que realmente no sé lo que finalmente resultará de este enjambre de ideas que siempre cambian cada vez que lo pienso. Pero me comprometo a hacer lo mejor posible y a seguir escribiendo x) Solo así se mejora y solo así lograré corregir los errores que pueda cometer. Muchas gracias por comentar. ¡Un saludo!

**Jugo de Limon:** ¡Ya he actualizado! Perdón por la tardanza, realmente fue imperdonable esta vez, pero tengo motivos. Han pasado muchas cosas ^^ Pero ahora tu corazón puede sanar. Espero no decepcionarte con los capítulos venideros y que puedas disfrutar de lo que queda de esta historia. ¡Un enorme saludo!

**Shize:** No te preocupes por la extensión de los capítulos, el hecho de que me hayas dejado un comentario ya es para mí motivo de honor y mucha alegría ^^ Jejej, sí, la historia es larga. En general, todo lo que escribo suele ser muy extenso, ya que acostumbro a escribir mucho, cosa que, en ocasiones no suele ser muy favorecedor, pero trabajo en ello x) En cuanto a tu review más detallado, estaré esperándolo. Si tienes críticas o cualquier tipo de comentarios, estoy completamente abierta a escucharlos expectante. X) Espero puedas hacérmelos llegar alguna vez. Jjaja Y en cuanto a lo de D.R, quizás sea deformidad por pasarse más que todo por los fic en inglés. ¿Es tu caso? Yo adoro la sección de inglés, tiene muchas historias fascinantes. ¡Un enorme saludo, muchas gracias y espero sigas leyendo!

_**Nota de la Autora:**_ Pues, vaya. Sí, me tardé. Me pasé esta vez. Fue mucho tiempo el que me tomé para actualizar y sé que no tengo excusa. O quizás sí. Desde la última vez que actualicé, mi ámbito universitario y nacional se ha remecido con la protesta acerca de la educación y me vi sumergida en ello durante bastante tiempo, haciéndome imposible el tener la concentración y el ánimo para escribir. Con todo, avanzaba un poco, analizaba, intentaba escribir, pero no lo conseguía. Y cuando ya tuve el tiempo necesario para conseguir hacerlo, el término del primer semestre de mi carrera, que se vio interrumpido por el movimiento antes mencionado, retomó sus actividades académicas, pese a que no contábamos con los recintos universitarios disponibles y tuve que viajar y tener clases en hoteles y otros similares para terminar mis clases.

El viernes pasado terminé todos mis exámenes —que agradezco haber aprobado en su totalidad— y me vi libre, pero, al parecer, el segundo semestre se viene en unos días, por lo que aproveché estos días para terminar esto que tenía pendiente. Sé que no es excusa suficiente para la cantidad de tiempo que ha transcurrido, pero realmente me fue imposible continuar de buena manera con la historia hasta ahora. También sentía haber perdido la conexión indispensable que tenía con los personajes y me tomó un poco retomarla. Quizás todavía no lo hago del todo.

Además de todo eso, hace poco me envicié con los comics originales de los Teen Titans y ahora puedo decir con toda seguridad que los amo en todas sus formas. Aunque amo mucho más a Malchior, claro x) Bueno, espero logren disfrutar de este capítulo, que, como todos, espero poder superar en el siguiente. ¡Un saludo a todos!

Disclaimer: Teen Titans no me pertenece.

_**El papel que cada uno interpreta**_

Realmente no sabía qué pensar. Los pensamientos se enredaban en mi mente y no lograba sacar conclusiones con claridad. Me negaba a creer que todo encajara de esa forma tan fortuita, pero algo en mí insistía en creer que así era. ¡Pero no podía ser! ¡Era una locura! Simplemente debía estar malinterpretándolo todo, haciéndolo coincidir porque realmente deseaba que así fuera.

Había estado largos minutos meditando las posibilidades, pero cada vez que lo hacía, más me convencía de que estaba en lo correcto, por más que me parecía inverosímil y peligroso. No podía ser ¿verdad? Tenía que haber otra explicación. No obstante, no tenía caso seguir pensando y continuar dándole vueltas al asunto.

_¿Qué debo hacer ahora? _Esa era la pregunta esencial en todo aquello. No podía imaginar realmente cuál debía ser mi siguiente movimiento. Suponía que lo correcto sería alertar a Robin y al equipo para acudir como grupo a la "invitación", pero dudaba acerca de si eso sería o no lo correcto. Después de todo, el mensaje había sido dirigido a mí y a nadie más. Malchior quería verme en privado.

Sabía que perfectamente podía ser una trampa planeada por Slade, pero nos estábamos quedando sin opciones. Me sentía acorralada, pese a que no lo había admitido hasta entonces. Slade había ganado todas las partidas, había previsto todos los movimientos y nos había puesto en jaque una y otra vez. Notaba que el equipo, pese a sus esfuerzos y a su determinación, comenzaría a desgastarse. Sabía que ese momento no tardaría en llegar y me costaba admitir que la perspectiva me aterraba.

No obstante, acudir a esa cita era aceptar que Malchior quería ayudar, lo que era simplemente una estupidez. El mago solo se preocupaba por sí mismo, no había ningún motivo para que se hubiera vuelto un buen samaritano de la noche a la mañana. _No tiene sentido. _Sin embargo, ¿qué opción tenía? ¿Qué pasaba si dejaba pasar una oportunidad para acabar con todo eso? Estaba dando vueltas en círculos. Me sentía atrapada entre la espada y la pared.

Inspiré un poco de aire y traté de calmar la tormenta en mi cabeza, que cada vez era más recurrente. No lograba encontrarme tranquila, no podía tener la mente despejada y no conseguía tomar decisiones. Cerré los ojos y me forcé a tomarlo con calma, a ordenar mis pensamientos para poder decidir qué hacer. Me acerqué a la ventana y la abrí para que la brisa nocturna lograra ayudarme a encontrar mi centro. Luego, me senté en la cama.

Primero que todo, ¿debería contárselo a alguien más? Estaba segura de que Robin prepararía un ataque sigiloso inmediatamente y no me permitiría ir allí por mi cuenta. No lo había dicho ni expresado en palabras, pero sabía que el líder desconfiaba de mí. Con razón, no podía culparlo. Había decepcionado a todos más de una vez, ya no era un miembro fiable para una misión de ese tipo. En cuanto a los demás…

Definitivamente no podía compartir mi conclusión con nadie. Nadie sabría qué hacer al respecto y ninguno me apoyaría cuando propusiera acudir yo sola. No podía confiar en ellos, pero me negaba a pensar de ese modo. Eran mis amigos, todo lo que tenía ahora. Yo los había traído a esto. _Entonces yo debo solucionarlo. _Mientras más lo pensaba, más me convencía de que debía ir a esa fábrica por mi cuenta. No obstante, me resistía a considerar la posibilidad seriamente. Algo en mi interior se negaba a aceptar ayuda de Malchior. _Si es que es una ayuda en realidad. _Las dudas me impedían dar un paso u otro, pero debía hacerlo, tanto si quería como si no.

Reanudé mis paseos, sintiendo que el reloj avanzaba y que estaba perdiendo el tiempo en inútiles cavilaciones. Siempre había sido más pensamiento que acción, pero en estas circunstancias podía ser realmente peligroso. ¿Y si era la única oportunidad de acabar con todo esto y la perdía por sobreanalizarlo todo, como siempre hacía? No podía correr ese riesgo.

Mirando por la ventana, viendo la oscuridad reinante alrededor, medité acerca de qué podría ser lo peor que ocurriría si decidía acudir a esa cita. ¿Qué fuera una trampa? ¿Qué me capturasen? No temía a nada de eso. ¿Qué podría hacerme Slade? El hombre no era un asesino, pero tampoco temía que me matase. Yendo yo sola, no había realmente peligro. Podría arreglármelas. En cambio, yendo en grupo, rápidamente sería puesta en jaque al ver atacados a mis amigos.

Me levanté y asentí con la cabeza, como si hubiera encontrado recién la respuesta, aunque en el fondo siempre la había sabido. No tenía más opción. Me sentía extrañamente aliviada por haber tomado una decisión y no tardé más de unos segundos en comprobar que todo estuviera en orden en mi habitación antes de desaparecer en forma de cuervo.

La vista de la fábrica era igual que todas las veces anteriores en que había estado allí, pero ahora me sentía repentinamente nerviosa. Sabía que me estaban esperando, aunque todavía no concebía cuáles serían sus intenciones. Tendría que averiguarlo y solo había un modo para hacerlo. Miré brevemente al cielo, viendo que la negrura lo invadía todo y entorné los ojos para luego dirigirme a paso decidido hacia la fábrica.

No aparecí directamente dentro, porque tampoco era estúpida y quería ser lo más precavida posible, para así no ponérselos fácil si pretendían tenderme una trampa. Rodeé el perímetro rápidamente, levitando y procurando utilizar mis poderes para ver si lograba sentir algún tipo de vibración o emoción peligrosa. Sin embargo, todo parecía extrañamente tranquilo. Quizás demasiado. Fruncí el ceño al percibir el absoluto silencio en que estaba sumido el lugar e inmediatamente comencé a sospechar, pero no me permití retroceder.

Utilicé mis poderes para entrar a la fábrica y rápidamente me puse en guardia, escrutando con mi mirada alrededor. No estaba seguro de dónde me encontraba, ya que no había elegido precisamente la puerta principal para infiltrarme, pues lo había considerado excesivamente peligroso. En todo caso, dudaba mucho que esperaran que yo llegara y apareciera sin más, por lo que no me preocupé y comencé a caminar por el oscuro lugar, forzando a mis ojos a ver cada detalle.

Desconocía aquella parte del complejo o quizás fuera solamente que lo veía con escasa luz. Con todo, las veces que había entrado había sido para combatir, por lo que solo me preocupaba de lo que tenía a mi alrededor con el fin de emplearlo para luchar; no me fijaba precisamente de los detalles turísticos de aquel sitio, por lo que me desconcertaba ahora que debía mirarlos con algo más de tranquilidad. Había aparecido en un costado lateral y me encontré con ciertas dificultades para guiarme. ¿Y si giraba hacia algún lado equivocado y me topaba con una cuadrilla de robots esperándome? _¿Qué opción tengo?_

Continué caminando sigilosamente, cuidando de no hacer ruido, pues prefería ser yo quien sorprendiera a Slade, de ser posible. Usé mis poderes para levitar y así impedir que el sonido de mis pies fuera un factor negativo. No obstante, luego de veinte minutos de estar merodeando como fantasma a lo largo de los lúgubres pasillos, me sentía algo alterada al no haber descubierto nada. ¿Habría malinterpretado todo? ¿Estaría siendo vigilada? ¿Estaría buscando el mejor momento para emboscarme?

—Raven.

Me volteé con la energía lista en mis manos para atacar o defenderme. El susurro me había pillado algo desprevenida y durante algunos segundos no pensé en nada más que estar preparada. No iba a permitir ser derrotada nuevamente. La ira me consumió durante unos instantes, pero logré dominarme y volver en mí al ver que Malchior se mantenía quieto y tranquilo en su lugar a la espera de que yo depusiera la hostilidad.

Bajé un poco mis manos, analizando cualquier tipo de reacción. Me moví de manera tal que pudiera ver a mi alrededor, pues sabía que Jason debía estar cerca. Tragué saliva y me forcé a permanecer calmada, pero la perspectiva de que _él _estuviera allí y quizás con intenciones de aparecer me descomponía. No sabía si volvería a reaccionar tan patéticamente como todas las veces anteriores, pero no confiaba en mí misma.

—Querías que viniera, aquí estoy —murmuré con frialdad, haciendo desaparecer la energía y mirando sus profundos ojos celestes. Su mirada escrutadora me desconcentraba e incomodaba, pero le devolví la mirada desafiantemente.

—Me alegro que captaras el mensaje, dulce Raven —susurró el albino, acercándose un poco e inclinando la cabeza. Lucía preocupado y ansioso y eso me alarmó. No obstante, antes de que pudiera decir algo, continuó hablando—: Debemos ser cautelosos y rápidos, seguramente Slade debe estar al tanto de tu visita.

Asentí con la cabeza, aún taladrándolo con mis ojos. Su forma de hablar, elegante y concisa, continuaban siendo las mismas de siempre, aunque constatar ello no ayudó a mi desconfianza. Se movía y expresaba con el mismo aplomo que recordaba y sentí una punzada de dolor al reflexionar sobre ello. Sacudí un poco la cabeza.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —pregunté con sequedad, cruzándome de brazos, pero sin descuidar mi defensa. El hechicero miró cautelosamente alrededor y comenzó a caminar en silencio, indicándome por un gesto que lo siguiera a un lugar más seguro.

Él continuó estando sereno, mirándome con una mezcla de tranquilidad y curiosidad. Me sentí incómoda porque me mirara de esa manera, pero me mantuve impasible, manteniendo mi pregunta y no dispuesta a dar a mi brazo a torcer. Inmediatamente después, el hechicero miró cautelosamente alrededor y comenzó a caminar en silencio, indicándome por un gesto que lo siguiera a un lugar más seguro. Entorné los ojos, sintiendo que aquello podría ser el inicio de un elaborado plan para atacarme, pero sin ver más opción que acompañarlo. _Yo me metí en esto, debo continuar hasta el final._

No era un pensamiento precisamente reconfortante, pero era al que me aferraba y el que guiaba mis pasos. Malchior no dijo ninguna palabra hacia el trayecto más que para imponer silencio, comunicándose para las señas con sus manos. Aquello no me gustaba para nada, a decir verdad. Sentía mi comunicador todavía conmigo y me tranquilicé pensando que podría contar con ayuda en caso de necesitarla. Aunque, a decir verdad, si algo saliera mal… dudaba mucho que quisiera llamar a los Titanes. No quería seguir metiéndolos en mis problemas.

—Por aquí, rápido —me apremió el hombre dragón y me irritó la manera en que lo dijo. Me guió hasta una pequeña ¿celda? Que despertó mis recelos de inmediato, pero que parecía segura y discreta. Cerré los ojos un instante, contrariada conmigo misma. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Una celda sin barrotes y con papel de color en las paredes? Todas las celdas estaban hechas para ser seguras y discretas, con más razón las creadas por Slade. Observé por instinto las paredes y el techo en busca de cámaras, pero la que había estado alguna vez allí estaba destrozada en el suelo. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué significaba todo eso?

—Raven…

—Malchior, me gustaría terminar con la conspiración y el misterio. Ese mensaje era claro. Aquí estoy —dije con firmeza, con más de la que realmente poseía—. Me gustaría saber qué tienes para decir y así no arrepentirme de haber confiado en un macabro mensaje dejado por un enemigo.

Él se mantuvo en silencio durante algunos segundos y luego inclinó la cabeza a modo de asentimiento, como si me estuviera dando la razón a algo que hubiera dicho. Lo miré con impasibilidad, esperando que él comenzara a hablar. Tanto prólogo se me estaba volviendo insoportable, pero debía ser paciente. Esperaba sacar algo en limpio de aquella incursión, aunque no sabía exactamente qué esperaba escuchar.

—Hay varias cosas acerca de las que tenemos que hablar, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo —murmuró él, cruzándose de brazos con cierta severidad—. Primero, quiero que quede claro algo: el cuerpo que empleé para enviar ese mensaje… —Vi en sus ojos que estaba sonriendo, pero la bufanda tapaba su boca—. Estaba muerto para cuando lo utilicé. Así que puedes decírselo a la policía local, pues están buscando al equivocado y prefiero no llamar tanto la atención. —Terminó con una mirada entre irónica y condescendiente.

—Sí, porque como dragón no llamas nada la atención —ironicé con cierta sequedad. Él soltó una suave risa, pero eso solo me incomodó más. No estaba haciendo vida social. No venía a revivir recuerdos. Quería respuestas. Quería saber qué estaba haciendo allí—. Ve al grano, Malchior. Dijiste que no teníamos tiempo.

—No tenemos el tiempo que querría —especificó él con su usual serenidad—, pero tampoco es como si contáramos con solo unos pocos minutos. Apresurarnos solo confundirá las cosas y contribuirá a la malinterpretación. Y, definitivamente, no hay tiempo para malos entendidos. —No esperó a mi reacción y continuó hablando con el mismo tono—: Supongo que recordarás que intenté comunicarme con ustedes, sin éxito.

—Sí, hablaste con Terra. —Me comenzaba a impacientar, estaba sólo diciéndome lo que ya sabía. Me abstuve de comentarle que no había sido una idea precisamente estratégica el contar con la rubia para sus supuestos planes de samaritano, porque no tenía caso. Seguramente él no estaba al tanto de la traición —aunque estando trabajando para Slade bien era posible que sí lo supiera— y no sería yo quien se lo contara. _Y después de todo… Terra se supone que está de nuestro lado._

—En efecto. No obstante, como también sabes, no surtió los efectos deseados. —Me miró con un destello de reproche en sus ojos, por lo que entorné los míos, molesta—. Tuviste una intervención directa en ello, lo que ha dificultado todo intento de razonar con cualquiera de ustedes y de tratar de acabar con todo esto.

Alcé una mano para silenciarlo, descolocada. Él me observó educada, pero hoscamente, con su elegante altivez taladrándome a través de su semblante claro. Tragué algo de saliva antes de empezar a hablar, porque tenía que pensar muy bien cómo abordar aquel tema. Era uno de los tópicos más relevantes e independientemente que ahora Slade mismo estuviera grabando toda la conversación, era vital para mí entenderlo.

—¿Por qué me estás ayudando? —pregunté—. ¿Por qué estás trabajando para Slade? Ambas cosas no son compatibles, ¿sabes? Si quisieras combatirlo, no serías su aliado. Y siendo aliado, no veo por qué tratar de jugar al héroe. —Estaba siendo dura y hostil y, la verdad, no sabía de dónde surgían mis palabras—. ¿Cómo explicas esa dualidad, Malchior?

Nuevamente se limitó a observarme con su altiva intensidad. Hice amago de volver a interpelarlo, esta vez con mayor vehemencia, pero me interrumpió con una respuesta imposible.

—Te lo debía.

Abrí los ojos, sorprendida durante unos instantes. Sin embargo, rápidamente mi expresión volvió a ser fría y casi desdeñosa. ¿Y pensaba que me lo creería? Podría haber cometido errores garrafales, pero no era tan estúpida. Dudaba que realmente Malchior pensara que me iba a tragar esa velada mentira, pero su expresión era impasible e indescifrable y sólo podía sentir de él una aplastante tranquilidad. _¿Está bloqueando mis poderes?_

—Veo que no me crees —continuó él como si le hubiera dicho que dos y dos son cuatro—. Era una reacción esperable y no puedo esperar más de ti, dado lo que hice en el pasado. —Inclinó la cabeza—. No obstante, me explicaré de todas maneras. Cuando dije que te lo debía, es simplemente una deuda nacida en el momento en que volviste a encerrarme en el libro maldito. —Una expresión de desagrado se marcó en sus rasgos finos—. Sin embargo, luego de ese percance, esperé con la resignación de un prisionero de guerra y consciente de mi imperdonable derrota a que acabaras con mi vida.

Comenzaba lentamente a entender el camino que estaba tomando, pero me negaba a creer que Malchior, el dragón, el hechicero que me había traicionado, se sintiera en deuda conmigo porque no había rasgado las páginas de su libro una por uno luego de que… No continué ese pensamiento y simplemente me limité a devolverle la mirada, sin agregar palabra, indicándole así que siguiera hablando.

—Hay ciertas cosas que para mí jamás cambiarán. A los traidores se los ejecuta —dijo con un tono frío y cruel que pareció dibujar la expresión de la bestia que alojaba en su interior—. No esperaba un destino diferente, por lo que me sorprendí mucho cuando vi que simplemente me veía confinado en mi antigua prisión. Por ello es que le debo mi vida. No pretendo que lo entiendas.

—No lo hago.

Él asintió con la cabeza, más serio de lo usual. Entorné los ojos. Todavía no procesaba muy bien lo que acababa de decirme, quizás por el simple hecho de que no lo creía. Era simplemente demasiado conveniente y extraño, no tenía ningún sentido. Malchior no era un héroe. Por más que lo hubiera querido alguna vez, él simplemente velaba por sus intereses. Y por eso se me hacía tan sospechosa su alianza con Slade y su ayuda hacia nosotros… hacía mí.

—Quiero aclarar —continuó imperturbable y paseándose un poco—, que esa es mi única motivación. Una vez que cumpla con esa deuda, la situación volverá a la normalidad. Yo iré por mi lado y tú, Raven, por el tuyo. Te advierto que no esperes nada más.

—No espero nada más, Malchior —dije con firmeza y una mueca de ironía.

—Me alegro, my lady.

Me estremecí con el apelativo, pero no dejé que él lo notara. Malchior estaba siendo conciso e informativo y quizás era eso lo que me llamaba la atención, lo que me incomodaba. No lo recordaba de ese modo. Lo recordaba atento y engañoso, siempre propenso al halago y a ser naturalmente encantador. No deseaba que fuera así ahora, sería lo último que desearía, pero comprendí que estaba actuando de esa manera para no incomodarme y _eso _me molestó. ¿Esperaba que confiara en él por el hecho de que no estaba utilizando todas sus artimañas para confundirme?

—¿Por qué estás trabajando para Slade? —pregunté otra vez.

—La verdad, dudo que haya tiempo para un interrogatorio, Raven —murmuró él con seriedad, observando a su alrededor con cierta cautela.

—Respóndeme.

Él frunció el ceño, entornando los ojos. Se le veía contrariado, pero no me inmuté. Debía tener respuestas. Me había arriesgado a acudir a este lugar a encontrarme con mis enemigos no para perder el tiempo y escuchar mentiras, sino para encontrar respuestas. Y él me las daría. Sabía que Malchior se había irritado con mi negativa a dejar pasar el tema, pero al ver que no aceptaría continuar con esa conversación si no me respondía, bajó la mirada y luego volvió a alzar la vista con una mirada dura.

—Me vi obligado —masculló como si aquella declaración raspara su piel, prácticamente escupiendo las palabras—. Fue él quien consiguió sacarme del lugar al que me confinaron los Titanes durante la batalla con la Hermandad del Mal. —Rodó los ojos, como si aquello hubiera sido un mal recuerdo—. Me ofreció la libertad a cambio de mis servicios por su causa. Acepté, pensando que podría zafarme de esa obligación sin demasiados problemas, pero subestimé a Slade, tal como anteriormente te subestimé a ti.

_Vaya, gracias. _Al parecer, el hechicero no había aprendido la lección la primera vez. Aparentemente, los deseos de libertad habían sido mucho más fuertes que la prudencia y la sensatez. Sentí el desprecio y la molestia emanando del albino y sentía la tentación de responderle con sequedad, pero preferí mantener el silencio, pues no quería provocar una discusión. El tiempo pasaba y lentamente las cosas comenzaban a aclararse, pero con exasperante lentitud.

Miré a mi alrededor, viendo la lúgubre celda y preguntándome qué sería aquel lugar. ¿Mantendría allí Slade a Malchior, prisionero? Sentí cierta lástima por el mago, eternamente preso en los lugares que pisaba. _Quizás debería reflexionar por qué le sucede aquello. _Con todo, ese no era el tema que me llamaba, por lo que simplemente aguardé a que él continuara expresándose. Sentía el tiempo pasando y cada vez me ponía más nerviosa. _¿Estoy perdiendo el tiempo aquí? _

—Utilizó su tecnología para coartar mis poderes y obligarme a mantener mi palabra —continuó Malchior con irritación—. Por eso estoy aquí. Yo no soy esclavo de nadie y cortaré mis cadenas —prometió, fulminándome con sus ojos claros— y tengo claro que colaborando nos beneficiamos todos.

_Por supuesto. _Me parecía que el hombre dragón no daba una puntada sin hilo. Trabajando junto a los Titanes lograba deshacerse de la carga que le había impuesto Slade; era evidente que por simple amor al arte no daría ni siquiera un paso. Asentí con la cabeza, más por inercia que por acuerdo y lo fulminé con la mirada, la que sostuvo con impasibilidad.

—Esa es mi participación en todo esto —concluyó sin expresividad—. Pero no es para explicarte esto es por lo que te he llamado. —Hizo una pausa, en la que tragué saliva y sentí cómo la tensión crecía considerablemente—. Sabes por qué estamos aquí.

Arqueé una ceja y me sentí tentada a responderle sarcásticamente ante su enigmática oración, pero preferí mantenerme distante, ya que no me sentía especialmente dada a hacer bromas y menos con el albino delante. Lo insté con mi expresión severa a que se explicara.

—Claramente no lo sé —murmuré con tranquilidad.

Él se rió. Fue una risa suave y elegante, muy propia a él, pero que me pilló algo descolocada. No tenía una actitud burlona, sino que realmente parecía divertido con mis palabras, lo que no lograba entender, porque no recordaba haber dicho nada para que se riera. ¿O quizás simplemente era que estaba demasiado tensa como para notarlo? Malchior pareció contrariado nuevamente. Me estaba cansando de esa rutina. Quería llegar al punto rápido o me marcharía. Si es que me lo permitían, claro.

—El mensaje en el cuerpo de ese criminal fue la mejor forma que ideamos para llamar tu atención. —En su mirada logré distinguir una orgullosa satisfacción—. Sabía que entenderías ese mensaje, aunque había quien dudara de ello. Con todo, era también el único modo que teníamos a mano para establecer comunicación sin llamar la atención de Slade. O no una excesiva atención, al menos.

—¿"Teníamos"? —repetí a modo de pregunta, sabiendo a quién se refería, pero sin sentirme preparada para una respuesta. Un ruido sordo nos alarmó en ese instante. Volteé en posición defensiva, sin descuidar a Malchior. Una silueta se acercó a la luz tenue de la celda y percibí cómo la sangre se me congelaba en las venas.

Jason se acercó con la misma mirada de consternación que debía reflejarse en el mío y la incomodidad podría haber sido cortada y servida fría. Miré a Malchior de reojo, quien parecía más aburrido que tenso y tragué saliva, pues sentía la garganta seca. _No estoy preparada para esto. _Pero, ¿qué era exactamente "esto"?

—Slade parece haberse marchado, podríamos continuar en un lugar más amplio —dijo el de ojos verdes, haciendo contacto visual solo con Malchior. Me tensé de inmediato, al ver que el hechicero asentía con la cabeza. Avancé un paso e hice manar energía de mis manos, amenazadoramente.

—Nos quedamos aquí —ordené, pero fue en vano. Malchior fue más rápido y un resplandor blanco nos cubrió por completo y nos teletransportó hacia el centro de la fábrica, que ya conocía por haber luchado allí. Me volteé, lanzando mi energía contra el hechicero, que creó un escudo para protegerse. Me elevé en el aire y comencé a acumular nueva magia para reanudar el ataque, cuando escuché _su _voz gritando:

—¡No! ¡Va a volver! ¡Hey! —Se dirigía a Malchior, nuevamente. El albino me miró con ojos vehementes y yo volví a tocar suelo. No veía a Slade por parte alguna, pero había estado segura que aquello era una artimaña para una trampa. ¿Me había equivocado? ¿Qué era lo que tramaban ambos? Y lo más importante, ¿ qué estaba haciendo Jason ahí?

—Yo he cumplido con mi parte. La he traído hasta aquí. Tu turno, niño. Más vale que no hagas una tontería, porque quizás sea tu única oportunidad.

Luego de esas elocuentes palabras, el hechicero se envolvió en una luz plateada y desapareció del lugar, dejándonos a Jason y a mí en la oscuridad del centro de la fábrica que era el refugio de Slade y que ahora parecía convertirse en el lugar más crucial de toda aquella odisea.

Había una tenue luz que me recordaba a las obsesiones de Robin con el villano enmascarado y que simplemente tenía un gusto amargo en mi boca. No sabía cómo sentirme ahora que estábamos solos, cara a cara. No sabía qué quería. Pero no pensaba darle en el gusto. No iba a quebrarme nuevamente frente a él. _Eso se acabó. _Debía aprender a ser irrompible, a superar una necia fragilidad que no me llevaba a ningún lado. Lo fulminé con la mirada, mostrándome confiada y serena, aunque la realidad era que estaba tensa y expectante. No quería oír mentiras. No estaba preparada para escuchar más engaños, pero estaba dispuesta a ignorarlos, a reconocerlos y no dejarme caer en sus trampas. Sólo era un criminal más.

_Pero, si solo es un criminal más, ¿por qué estoy hablando con él como si esperara algo más?_

—Habla —exigí—, no tengo todo el tiempo.

En sus ojos verdes distinguí lo que hace meses hubiera creído que sería dolor y remordimiento, pero que ahora sólo era engaño y truco en el que no caería. En lo profundo de mi corazón, había algo que se retorcía al ver esa mirada en él, pero no iba a permitirme tomarlo en cuenta. Era un delincuente, un enemigo y mi deber era combatirlo. Solo lo escuchaba para saber si de ese modo lograba encontrar respuestas para acabar con el conflicto en el que había metido a mis amigos.

—Rachel, yo…

—X, no quiero escuchar tus mentiras. ¿Por qué quisiste que nos encontráramos?

Nuevamente el dolor en su semblante, otro truco más. Seguramente todo era un muy buen espectáculo para hacerme creer que él era la víctima en todo ese teatro y que debíamos pelear juntos para resolverlo. _Sí, a otro perro con ese hueso. _Sin apenas notarlo, estaba comenzando a enojarme, quizás un método para defenderme de otras emociones que no estaba segura de poder manejar.

Él comenzó a pasearse frenéticamente, tal como era de esperar. Respiraba agitadamente y parecía profundamente trastornado, mientras yo lo miraba con impasibilidad, sin mover un músculo, solo concentrada en defenderme en caso de ser necesario. Lo continué observando, mientras continuaba caminando como un poseso y apretando los puños, como si de un momento a otro fuera a golpear algo. Muy típico de él, en cualquier caso.

—No tengo ni idea de cómo empezar esto —murmuró, sin mirarme. Yo arqueé una ceja—. No sé cómo… hacer para que me creas. —Golpeó una pared con sus puños y creí escuchar el crujido de los huesos ante el contacto—. No lo vas a hacer, ¿verdad? No me vas a creer nunca.

—¿Creer qué? —¿Realmente era necesario jugar a que no sabía de lo que estaba hablando cuando era evidente que ambos sí lo hacíamos?

—Que… —Balbuceaba y rehuía mi mirada. Quería agarrarlo de la pechera y zarandearlo para que terminara sus frases. Aunque, quizás, sería más viable simplemente irme. Aquello era una pérdida de tiempo. Y Malchior había sido un necio al pensar que una conversación podía arreglar todo lo que había sucedido. Las palabras no iban a curar las heridas. Las palabras no iban a reconstruir una confianza. Las palabras no iban a hacer ganar a los Titanes.

—Se acabó —espeté con frialdad, mirándolo con el desdén en mis ojos—. Esto es una tontería. Lo que quieras decírmelo, ahórratelo. Creo que ya tuve suficiente con lo que me has dicho hasta ahora. —Me di la vuelta para desaparecer de ese lugar cuando pasó algo muy extraño.

Una descarga de desesperación me golpeó como un rayo y me hizo tropezar, mareada por la fuerza de esas emociones. Volteé de forma automática y lancé energía oscura contra Jason, sin pensarlo dos veces. No estaba del todo segura de si había acertado, pero no me paré a comprobarlo: el mareo seguía borrándome la vista e invoqué un escudo para protegerme de cualquier ataque que se avecinara; no obstante, antes de poder hacer cualquier movimiento, la mano firme de Red X me agarró por el brazo.

—_¡Espera! _—gritó en mi mente y ahí comencé a comprender el súbito vértigo que sentía y las emociones torrenciales que me habían invadido. Traté de luchar por cortar la conexión que teníamos, pero mi concentración no era la suficiente. Apreté los dientes y me zafé del agarre de su brazo, tratando nuevamente de iniciar un ataque.

Sorprendentemente, él alzó las manos levemente y me miró con intensidad, como si se estuviera rindiendo. Por un segundo pensé en ignorar ese gesto y simplemente mandarlo a volar, descargar en su cuerpo toda la rabia y el dolor que acumulaba. _Quiero verte sufrir como yo lo hice. _No obstante, no podía. Apreté mis puños con frustración y controlé mis expresiones, para que él —justamente _él_— no viera la tormenta que se estaba desatando en mi interior.

No podía perder el control, ni siquiera para ejecutar la fría venganza que mi lado más oscuro deseaba. Mis manos temblaron un momento, pero conseguí controlarlas y quedarme nuevamente en mi lugar, fulminando con la mirada a Jason, quien parecía listo para abalanzarse sobre mí si hacía amago de irme.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunté con voz gélida—. Si intentas retenerme, más vale que no lo intentes de nuevo. No te irá tan bien —le aseguré. Y pensaba cumplir. No iba a permitir que continuara jugando conmigo de esa manera, pero tampoco quería largarme sin sacar nada en limpio. Al menos quería llevar algo de información, descubrir qué intentaba Slade a través de Jason. ¿Quería que lo perdonara y que todo volviera a ser como antes para continuar con su doble juego para el enmascarado? Slade no podía ser tan idiota como para creer que me tragaría eso.

—No lo sé…

_¿Qué? _

—No lo sé, Rachel, no sé qué puedo hacer. —Su voz, aunque sonaba firme, parecía estar trizada, balbuceante, como si no estuviera seguro de sus propias palabras—. Solo quiero… que comprendas.

—Que comprenda ¿qué?

—Que esto es mi culpa, pero no como crees.

Entorné los ojos, poco dispuesta a continuar escuchando, pero algo desconcertada por el rostro trastornado de mi enemigo. Parecía tan… _real. _Pero debía haber algo escondido. Algo que quería que creyera para continuar con lo que fuera que estuviera planeando, con lo que estuviera tras esa actuación. Simplemente no debía caer, como me había repetido hasta entonces. Sería fuerte, podía serlo. Ya no habían tantos conflictos internos en mi mente, podía superarlo. _Debía _hacerlo, por mis amigos, a quienes había arrastrado en mi propia tragedia, pero también por mí misma. Si no lograba continuar, si no lograba ir más allá de aquellos deseos inútiles que continuaban en mi interior, jamás podría traer paz donde ahora yo había llevado el caos. Era una titán, tenía que acabar con esto.

—Sí, como digas —murmuré sarcásticamente, pero mi propia voz sonó forzada—. ¿Algo más que tengas en tu pequeño libreto, X?

Soltó un leve jadeo, como si se estuviera ahogando y lo vi apretar los dientes, desviando la cabeza. Se pasó las manos por el cabello nuevamente, llevándose una mano a la boca, como si fuera a morderla. Volvió a pasearse, esta vez rodeándome con largos pasos, bajo mi escrutadora mirada que no confiaba en nada de lo que hacía. Finalmente se apoyó contra una mesa de hierro, tiró todo lo que estaba encima de un manotazo y se encorvó contra ella, con los codos en la cubierta y las manos en su rostro.

—No sé qué hacer.

—Tal vez ya no hay nada que hacer —susurré con frialdad y me volteé, dispuesta a salir de allí. Eso había sido una completa pérdida de tiempo. Malchior había cometido un error al creer que podría sacar algo en limpio de todo aquello. _¿Qué estoy pensando? _Malchior seguramente solo quería que cayese en su propia trampa. Era parte de aquella farsa. Había sido bastante ingenioso para traerme hasta aquí de esa manera —bastante macabra— o quizás yo solo había sido estúpida.

—¡No! No puedes irte.

No respondí y continué caminando, esperando el momento oportuno para desaparecer de allí. Esperaba que mi ausencia no hubiera sido notada en la Torre, porque no me apetecía ser nuevamente el centro de atención por mi estupidez. Incluso podía ya ver dibujadas en mi mente las expresiones de mis amigos al saber que había ido _voluntariamente _a la boca del lobo, solo porque había interpretado el mensaje.

Con todo, sentía el corazón apretado en mi pecho y los músculos rígidos. Me molestaba haber perdido el tiempo, pero también me irritaba muchísimo el haber siquiera pensado que acudir allí significaría algo. ¿En qué pensaba? ¿Qué esperaba que sucediera? Ciertamente, no aquella conversación inútil. Hubiera creído que Slade haría aparecer sus narices, pero, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, entendía que no hubiera sido tan impresionante. Hacerme creer que el enmascarado no tenía nada que ver, que era propia iniciativa de sus dos secuaces, _hacerme dudar _era justamente lo que pretendían. Era demasiado obvio.

—¡Tienes que creerme!

Una sonrisa irónica o, más bien una mueca desdeñosa se formó en mi rostro, pese a que él no podía verme.

—Hubo un tiempo en que lo hubiera hecho con los ojos cerrados, X.

_Pero ya no._

Comencé a hacer invocar mi energía para convertirme en tan solo una sombra y largarme de ese lugar, cuando sentí que Jason me tomaba bruscamente del brazo, apretándolo como si quisiera dejarme marcada, aunque lo sentía temblando. Me zafé bruscamente y estaba ya creando un hechizo para mandarlo a volar, cuando sentí que se abalanzaba sobre mí, más rápidamente de lo que lograba recordar.

Había caminado hasta la salida, por lo que estábamos muy cerca de la puerta principal de la fábrica. De un solo movimiento, logró hacerme perder el equilibrio y hacerme retroceder hasta la pared. No recordaba que sus maneras fueran tan rápidas, por lo que cuando sentí mi espalda tocar la superficie fría de la muralla, su mano ya estaba también allí, junto a mi cabeza. En el momento mismo en que una alarma se encendía en mi cabeza y que la energía oscura se acumulaba alrededor de mi cuerpo, cuando su mirada, furiosa, descontrolada y vuelta un mar verde de ansiedad, abrasó la mía.

Al mismo tiempo que me besaba como si su vida, nuestras vidas dependieran de ello.

Y quizás así era.


End file.
